Menage
by Kelxi Ylonen
Summary: Cuando los hermanos Cullen se encuentran a una herida Bella a un lado de la carretera, la llevan a su casa para cuidarla. Pronto descubrirán que ella es "la indicada" y harán cualquier cosa para protegerla. Y nunca la dejarán ir. J/E/B/E -No incesto. TRADUCCIÓN.
1. Cullen 101

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes son propiedad de y la historia pertenece a She Isn't Here, quien muy amablemente me dio su permiso para traducir. Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**  
**_

**Aviso: **_La siguiente historia es rated M, tiene contenido sexual, violencia y mal lenguaje.  
_

* * *

**Ménage**

Capítulo 1 – Cullen 101

Los Cullen eran un extraño trío de hermanos. Vivían juntos, incluso en la universidad donde habían alquilado una casa juntos. Comían juntos, viajaban juntos, iban a casi todas partes juntos. Nunca hubo un momento en que no estuvieran cerca. Y, a pesar de sus diferentes personalidades, sus costumbres eran las mismas. Su madre decía que ellos eran perfectos. Casi demasiado perfectos. Las chicas que tuvieron la desgracia de enamorarse de ellos pronto aprendieron lo que era ser rechazado por un hermano Cullen. Pasaba mucho, muy a su disgusto. Ellos nunca estuvieron de acuerdo con su madre en su llamada "perfección", pero, como dirían algunos, las madres saben más.

En cuanto a su aspecto, no se podría adivinar que eran hermanos. Salvo por el hecho de que estaban por encima de la media en el departamento de miradas. En la mayoría de los aspectos, sin embargo; no tenían similitud.

Jasper era el mayor con veintiséis años. Enseñaba historia en la secundaria local. Sus ojos eran azules como los de su padre, era rubio como él, y también había heredado su fuerte mandíbula y su cuerpo delgado levemente trabajado. Era un gran cocinero, al igual que su madre, odiaba el fútbol pero le encantaba el béisbol y prefería a los gatos que a los perros. Tenía una extraña obsesión con la Guerra Civil y la lectura no ficticia.

Edward era el hijo del medio. A los veinticinco años, era un prodigio en el piano y enseñaba, aunque a regañadientes, en la secundaria. Odiaba a la mayoría de los niños a quienes enseñaba. Lo que realmente quería era ser un músico de tiempo completo, tal vez unirse a una orquesta o componer.

Sus hermanos a veces se burlaban de él por su amor por el piano, llamándolo un instrumento "femenino" y preguntándole si tenía algo que decirles sobre de su sexualidad. Ellos nunca admitirían realmente lo mucho que disfrutaban de su música.

A diferencia de Jasper, Edward heredó los ojos verdes de su madre y el cabello color bronce. Él odiaba cocinar y hacía berrinches cada vez que su madre le pedía ayuda en la cocina. Los deportes eran de poco interés para él, pero disfrutaba jugar algún que otro juego de béisbol con sus hermanos. Se había graduado temprano de la escuela y comenzó la universidad el mismo año que Jasper. Nadie podría decir que los Cullen no eran una familia inteligente.

Emmett era el hermano menor a sus casi veinticuatro años. También era el más grande tanto en altura como en volumen. Nadie sabía de dónde había sacado su cuerpo musculoso, ya que su madre era baja y delgada y su padre alto y delgado también. Tenía el cabello rizado y los ojos marrones al igual que su abuelo Platt. Era un cocinero terrible, para disgusto de Esme. El hombre casi había quemado la cocina tratando de hacer huevos. Esme nunca dejó que se acercara a una sartén nuevamente.

Emmett era definitivamente el que amaba los deportes. En la escuela había estado en el equipo de fútbol y en el equipo de atletismo. De los tres hermanos él no era el más inteligente en lo académico, pero aun así obtenía buenas notas. Por extraño que parezca, se destacaba en ciencias, lo que le llevó a enseñar química…en la secundaria local.

La gente no podía entender como tres hermanos podían enseñar en la misma escuela, al mismo tiempo y siendo tan jóvenes. ¿No era pura tortura y deleite tenerlos como profesores? Era verdad: las notas habían bajado al igual que la capacidad de atención y se acumulaban charcos de baba. Bueno, al menos de las chicas.

Todos se sentían aliviados de volver a casa del trabajo al final del día, incluso más que los viernes. Por lo general los viernes por la noche se celebraba el final de la semana yendo al cine o al ostentoso restaurante que Jasper elegía porque era el gran gourmet y el experto en todo lo referente a la cocina.

Esta vez decidieron ir al Temple. Jasper dijo que ahí servían los mejores platos vegetarianos del lugar y se moría de ganas de probarlos. El cocinero en él no podía resistir. A Emmett no podría importarle menos. Él sólo quería comida.

-Hermano, ¡vamos! Mi estómago ha sido descuidado durante casi tres horas. ¡Golpea el jodido acelerador!-

Jasper y Edward gimieron. El hombre no podía estar una hora sin insistir en que tenía hambre.

-Cállate Emmett- Edward gruñó. Tenía dolor de cabeza. Hoy había sido horrible.

-¿Estás bien Eddie?- Emmett preguntó, deslizándose en la parte trasera de la camioneta de Jasper. Edward se dio la vuelta desde el asiento del pasajero para fulminarlo con la mirada.

-¡No!-

-Whoa. ¿Qué tiene tus bragas torcidas?*- Emmett se rió entre dientes. Jasper se metió en el asiento de conductor y encendió el motor.

-Esas chicas de mi clase de música me estaban acosando- Edward masculló avergonzado.

Jasper y Emmett levantaron sus cejas. -¿Acosar, como sexualmente?- Jasper preguntó, tratando de mantener su voz carente de diversión.

Edward asintió con la cabeza. Emmett se reía detrás de él.

-Déjame adivinar- sonrió Jasper – Tanya…Blanche…Jessica…Lauren…hmm y Kate-

-Sí- dijo Edward entre dientes. Jasper sonrió, sabía que tenía razón.

-¡Oh, hombre, tengo a esas zorras también!- Emmett gritó –Pero les doy mi fruncida de ceño y se alejan-

-Yo también- dijo Jasper –Quiero decir que también me buscan, no la parte del ceño de Emmett.

Edward suspiró – Dios, ¿cómo lidian con ello? Tengo problemas para no bofetearlas, y ustedes saben que yo nunca golpearía a una chica. Simplemente no pueden entender que no me interesan. No importa lo que haga, siguen con su coqueteo y usando esa…ropa si así se le puede llamar. Se ven como prostitutas. Puedo sentir mi polla encogerse cada vez que entran al salón. Y una de ellas me tomó una foto con su celular, la vi hacerlo.- Edward se estremeció.

Emmett le dio una palmada en el hombro –Hombre, ¿has visto nuestro sitio de fans? Es jodidamente inquietante, creo que está lleno de enfermedades de transmisión sexual.-

-¿Qué sitio de fans?- exigió Edward.

-Sí, tampoco he oído hablar sobre eso, ¿enserio hay un sitio de fans sobre nosotros? – dijo Jasper.

Emmett sonrió. – Así es, lo busqué en google. Las personas pueden votar por quien creen que es el más caliente de nosotros. Estoy a la cabeza.- Emmett chasqueó, orgulloso de su logro.

-Sí claro- Jasper bufó.

-¿Podemos dejar de hablar de esto e ir a comer?- preguntó Edward, molesto.

-¡Si, comida! ¿Ya llegamos?- Emmett les estaba dando un gran dolor de cabeza, ¿cómo es que nada le molestaba?

-Ya casi estamos allí, ogro. Te toca pagar - le informó Jasper, Emmett resopló.

Ya era tarde cuando salieron del restaurante. Jasper miraba atento el camino, manteniendo un ojo hacia afuera para los ciervos que podrían cruzarse. El suyo era el único vehículo en la carretera.

-Esa camarera estaba coqueteando contigo, Jas- se burló Emmett. Le gustaba discutir sobre las mujeres que los adoraban, a pesar de ignorarlas completamente. Lo encontraba divertido, mucho más que sus hermanos.

-Lo sé, me deslizó su número en una servilleta. Lo tiré.-

-Frío, hombre, frío-.

De repente, una figura delante llamó la atención de Jasper. Estaba a un lado de la carretera y permanecía quieto. ¿Era un animal? Disminuyó la velocidad.

-¿Ustedes ven eso?-

Los tres vieron observaron el bulto ya que Jasper se estacionó a pocos metros de él. Vieron una mata de cabello largo y oscuro y un cuerpo acurrucado. ¡Era una mujer!

-¡Mierda!- Jasper corrió hacia ella en primer lugar, seguido rápidamente por Edward y Emmett.

Volteó a la pobre criatura sobre su espalda. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y su piel mortalmente pálida. –Mierda, ¿está muerta?-

Había sangre en su pecho.

-Mierda, ponla en el auto. Tenemos que llevarla al hospital-. Dijo Edward.

Jasper le quitó el pelo de la cara. Se quedó sin aliento. Era hermosa, y también joven. Tal vez fuera a su escuela. La alzó cuidadosamente. Ella yacía inerte, colgando en sus brazos.

Edward cogió las llaves. – ¿Está viva?

-Sí, pero está herida. Tenemos que darnos prisa.-

Emmett abrió la puerta para ellos, inclinándose para echar un vistazo a la chica. – Maldita sea...- murmuró. –Ella es encantadora…- Emmett ciertamente nunca había utilizado esa palabra para describir a una mujer antes.

Edward manejaba a toda velocidad, calculando en su cabeza el tiempo que les tardarían en llegar al hospital. Debería llamar a su padre, pensó. Podría reunirse con ellos y asegurarse de que atendieran a la chica.

Los pensamientos corrían a través de cada una de sus cabezas. Era difícil no entrar en pánico. El tiempo era esencial. ¿Qué le pasó a esta chica?

Un gemido los sobresaltó. La chica se había despertado. Sus párpados se abrieron, revelando oscuros ojos marrones. Intentó hablar, pero Jasper la hizo callar.

-Está bien querida. Vamos a llevarte al hospital. Todo va a estar bien.-

Sus ojos se abrieron y ella trató débilmente apoyándose – No… no h-hospital. P-por f-favor.-

Los hermanos Cullen se miraron, confundidos.

Luego se desmayó.

* * *

_Hola a todos, bueno hace poco me encontré con esta historia, la verdad me encantó y me decidí a pedirle el permiso a la autora para traducirla y compartirla con ustedes. Espero que les guste tanto como a mí, la historia cuenta con 39 capítulos, 4 outtakes y una secuela que hasta el momento lleva 16 capítulos. Se aceptan quejas y sugerencias, estaré subiendo d capítulos por semana. Saludos y que tengan un excelente viernes._

_Kelxi_


	2. Toda Violeta

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes son propiedad de S. Meyer y la historia pertenece a She Isn't Here,_ yo sólo traduzco.

**Aviso: **_La siguiente historia es rated M, tiene contenido sexual, violencia y mal lenguaje._

_Muchas gracias a las persoans que comentaron, que agregaron la historia a sus favoritos y alertas. Aquí el segundo capítulo, espero que lo disfruten.  
_

* * *

**Ménage**

Capítulo 2 – Toda violeta

Jasper la depositó cuidadosamente en la cama. No quería asustarla, pero ella necesitaba estar cómoda para que evaluara sus heridas.

Edward había ido a buscar el botiquín de primeros auxilios al garaje y Emmett estaba consiguiendo toallas y agua.

Jasper miró a la joven. Sentía un aleteo en el estómago que no había sentido antes. Era inexplicable. Pero, ¿era posible que ella fuera…_ella_? Sacudió esos pensamientos. Ahora no era momento para pensar en el romance. Ella necesitaba ser atendida.

La sangre empapaba el frente de su camiseta. Tal vez deberían haberla llevado al hospital. Ella podría estar muriendo…

Él comenzó a desabrocharle la camiseta, notando que la estaba rasgando. Edward volvió en ese momento.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-

-Tengo que ver dónde está herida- Jasper respondió, concentrándose en cada botón. Se sintió excitado e intentó calmarse. Incluso si ella era quién creía que era, era un error sentirse así… cuando la pobre chica estaba sangrando e inconsciente.

Una mirada a Edward, sin embrago, le dijo que su hermano estaba en una situación similar. No había ninguna duda al respecto, entonces. Él sólo tendría que ver como reaccionaba Emmett, pero estaba seguro de que tenía razón.

Emmett llegó justo cuando terminaba de desvestirla, un cubo lleno de agua en una mano y una pequeña pila de toallas bajo el otro brazo. Se detuvo en seco al ver a la belleza con sangre.

-Mierda- murmuró con los ojos vidriosos. Negó con la cabeza y pisando fuerte se acercó a la cama y colocó el cubo y las toallas a un lado. Hizo un esfuerzo para no mirar el cuerpo inerte.

Sí, Jasper tenía razón.

La sangre se escurría pos su estómago, pero la herida se encontraba alrededor de su clavícula. Cada uno agarró una toalla, sumergiéndola en agua y limpiando con cautela la sangre y la suciedad.

-Oh mi Dios- El aliento de Edward quedó atrapado en su garganta mientras revelaba su piel. Estaba furioso, no, furioso, preocupado, enfermo y petrificado por la mujer que cuidaba. Las expresiones de sus hermanos eran iguales. Ellos estaban enojados.

Tenía contusiones a lo largo de su cuerpo. Marcas violetas y marrones adornando casi cada centímetro de su pálida piel. Y algunos de ellos no eran nuevos. Ella incluso tenía un ojo negro. ¿Cómo no se dieron cuenta de eso antes?

Alguien la había lastimado. Golpeado, y Dios sabe que más. Se estremeció al pensar que ella pudo haber sido… violada. Era deplorable. Matarían al hijo de puta que hizo esto. Demonios, no, primero lo iban a torturar. Pero nada podía expiar el daño hecho a esta chica. Si no la hubiesen encontrado, podría haber muerto. Nunca podrían perdonar eso.

La herida estaba justo encima de su pecho izquierdo, curvándose hacia arriba hasta la clavícula, llegando a su garganta. Era un corte superficial, para su alivio, y la hemorragia había cesado. Su respiración era uniforme, y era obvio que estaba agotada y a simple vista desnutrida. Sus costillas, además de estar golpeadas, sobresalían. Ella se encontraba insalubre y con bajo peso, pero eso pronto se solucionaría. Se harían cargo de ella, y nadie le haría daño otra vez. Y que Dios ayude al bastardo enfermo ya que no podría escapar de su ira.

Después de que la limpiaran cuidadosamente la vendaron, y los hermanos la dejaron sola en el dormitorio y se dirigieron a la cocina para hablar.

-¿Lo sienten, verdad?- les preguntó Jasper. Había querido hablar de esto con ellos desde que sintió el primer indicio de ello.

Edward se pasó una mano por el pelo, despeinándolo aún más que de costumbre. –Definitivamente, es como estar bajo un hechizo. Yo ni siquiera podía pensar con claridad. Es ella. Lo sé.- Sacudió la cabeza, formando una amplia sonrisa en los labios. –No lo puedo creer, no pensé que esto iba a suceder.-

Emmett asintió. –Sí, estoy totalmente seguro de que lo siento también. ¿Era yo el único cuya polla cobró vida propia? Me sentí como un pervertido. Quiero decir, no es como si yo quisiera tenerla en ese mismo momento, ella estando medio muerta. Pero si ella no estuviera en esa condición, hombre, me le hubiese lanzado.- Emmett soltó un largo silbido.

-Muy elocuente Em- Jasper soltó un bufido. –Pero, sí, he tenido la misma reacción. Es ella. No hay duda al respecto. No puedo creer que la encontráramos.-

-¿Crees que le gustemos? Sé que _yo _le gustaré, pero ¿le gustaremos los tres?- preguntó Emmett.

Edward rodó sus ojos. –Todos estamos destinados a estar juntos, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué no lo haría ella? Supongo que no es exactamente normal, pero si la amamos, como se supone que debemos, ella nos amará como se suponía. No hay otra forma. Ya está hecho.-

Jasper suspiró. –Estoy de acuerdo. Ella es la elegida. Ella es nuestra alma gemela. No hay vuelta atrás. Ahora, ¿qué pasa con ese hijo de puta que le hizo esto?-

-Yo me encargo de eso- dijo Emmett, haciendo crujir sus nudillos.

-Una vez que se despierte y nos cuente todo- añadió Edward –Y no creas que no voy a ir por él. Estamos todos en esto. Nadie lastima a nuestra mujer y se sale con la suya.-

Se quedaron en silencio durante un minuto, cada uno pensando acerca de los trascendental que había sido la noche. Habían encontrado a su ángel, su maltratado ángel, su golpeado ángel. Destinado únicamente para ellos. Ahora aquí estaba en su casa, y ni siquiera sabían su nombre. Ciertamente no era un escenario ideal. La pequeña esperanza de encontrar a su alma gemela nunca incluyó que estuviera lastimada de alguna manera. Debería haber sido fácil. Ellos así lo esperaban, que todo fuera como ellos lo esperaban, que ella simplemente entraría en sus vidas, sin problemas y que juntos tuvieran su felices para siempre y todas esas cosas.

Ya casi la habían perdido.

¿Quién querría hacer daño a un ángel? ¿Cómo es posible que alguien se manchara con su sangre y pudiera vivir con eso?

Los hermanos Cullen habían adquirido un carácter de protección desde el momento en que pusieron sus ojos en ella, por no hablar de una posesión feroz. Era un rasgo peligroso, lo sabían, pero no lo podían evitar.

Ella era de ellos.

Sus párpados se abrieron lentamente, y se encontró rodeada por la oscuridad. Todo su cuerpo le dolía y de repente estaba muy consciente de cada nervio de su cuerpo.

¿Dónde estaba? ¿No había escapado ya? Espera…no. ¡Oh no, él la encontró! Ella estaba de regreso _allí_ y atrapada. Todo ese esfuerzo para salvarse sólo para ser arrastrada de nuevo a su propio infierno. ¡Todo para nada! Quería llorar, pero sus ojos le ardían por las heridas. Seguramente había sido demasiado fácil capturarla. Ella se sorprendió de que hubiera escapado por la puerta, para empezar.

Ahora iba a sufrir diez veces más. Un día, ella lo sabía, iba a pagar el precio final.

Ella trató de concentrarse y aclarar su mente. Debía de haber estado mucho tiempo inconsciente. Probablemente, sabría el resto sólo en un rato. Rara vez la dejaba en paz.

¿Estaba él aquí?

Hubo un ruido que venía de fuera de la habitación. Voces. Mierda. ¿Cuántos eran?

El pánico comenzó a subir por su garganta. Debería estar acostumbrada a esto, pero no, estaba asustada hasta los huesos, no importaba lo bien que lo escondía a veces. Y él lo sabía.

Tenía que salir de allí. Si sólo lograra que su cuerpo se moviera. Se le escapó un gemido cuando intentó bajar sus piernas de la cama. ¡Todo le dolía! Trató estar tranquila, serena, lógica y valiente, pero el sentido común le dijo que no tenía ninguna posibilidad de escapar.

Pasos venían por el pasillo. Múltiples pasos. ¿Qué iba a hacer?

Su mente estaba a toda marcha.

De repente la puerta se abrió y antes de que se diera cuenta la luz estaba encendida.

Oh Dios. ¿Quiénes eran? ¿Nuevos matones?

-Amor, estás despierta- dijo uno de ellos, que venía hacia ella. Tenía el pelo muy extraño y estaba segura de que no lo había visto antes. Ella retrocedió hasta que su espalda estaba contra la cabecera de la cama mientras el avanzaba, seguido de otros dos hombres corpulentos. Ella empezó a hiperventilar.

Y ellos se acercaban. Tres pares de ojos sobre ella. Tres hombres grandes iban tras _ella_.

No, no, no, no, ¡iban a hacerle daño! Ella quería desesperadamente hablar, decirles que se fueran, que se alejaran de ella. Sin embargo tenía un nudo en su garganta y no salió nada.

Edward llegó a la cama y se sentó junto a ella, se acercó y la acunó, colocando su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello y envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de ella mientras acariciaba su cabello. Se _suponía_ que iba a ser reconfortante. –Amor, ¿qué pasa? Estás bien ahora. Nadie va a hacerte daño. Estamos aquí bebé- le dio un beso en la frente, pero eso sólo pareció empeorar las cosas. –Amor, cálmate. Estás segura.-

Jasper se sentó del otro lado de ella, frotando su espalda. Emmett se movió frente a ella, con suavidad puso una mano en su pierna. – ¿Bebé? Míranos nena.- Ella estaba llorando en ese momento, y ninguno de ellos entendía por qué.

-Cariño, cálmate. Estamos aquí ahora- susurró Jasper -¿Me recuerdas? ¿De antes? Soy yo, y estás a salvo. Todos estamos aquí para protegerte.- Quiso besarla en la mejilla pero se vio rechazado.

-¡No!- finalmente regresó su voz, débilmente empujándola fuera – ¡Aléjate de mi! ¿Dónde estoy?

Jasper frunció el ceño – En casa, cariño.-

-Esta no es mi casa. – Ella gritó, ahogándose en sus propios sollozos –No es mi hogar. Yo no te conozco. No sé lo que me has hecho. ¿Y que demonios estoy usando?- se había dado cuenta de que su ropa había desaparecido y había sido sustituida por una camisa de gran tamaño. No llevaba ropa interior, eran un grupo de pervertidos.

-Tu ropa estaba arruinada, amor- habló Edward – Te puse mi camisa, intenté no mirar, sin embargo.

Pero él estaba duro ahora. Todos ellos lo estaban, a pesar de la terrible situación. Ella estaba histérica y ellos no sabían que hacer, pero sus pollas seguro que tenían ideas.

Honestamente no tenían ningún control sobre si mismos.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- gruño Edward, tratando de ignorar el latido en sus pantalones.

Ella no contestó.

-Bueno- dijo Jasper – si no nos dices te vamos a tener que llamar Ángel. ¿Está bien Ángel? Es tiempo de calmarse, no vamos a hacerte daño. Jamás.-

-Por favor, no me toquen.- Le rogó en un susurro. Inmediatamente retiraron sus manos y las llevaron lejos de ella. Tal vez ella necesitaba espacio. Tal vez los vería en realidad si se limitaban a dejarla tranquila. La chica estaba traumatizada, después de todo.

-Yo quiero… tomar una ducha. ¿P-puedo?- Parecía tan pequeña. Les robó el corazón.

-Por supuesto- los tres respondieron.

Jasper se aclaró la garganta. –El cuarto de baño está en el pasillo. Te mostraré.- _Tal vez podría unirse, también._

Luchó por levantarse de la cama, pero negó su ayuda. Tuvieron que apretar los puños para no ayudarla. Era su deber cuidar de ella. Pero ellos quisieron obedecer sus deseos irracionales…por ahora.

Con sus pequeños dedos tiraba del dobladillo de la camiseta en un inútil intento de mantener la modestia. _¿Todos la habían visto desnuda? _Se preguntó. La idea le hizo erizarse. Sin embargo, ella no quería que vieran nada más de lo necesario. Podrían haberla violado. Tal vez ya lo habían hecho. Tal vez todo esto era solo un juego para ellos.

Se mordió el labio, lo que obligó a los hombres que se encontraban delante de ella a contener los gemidos. Ella no se dio cuenta, en lugar de eso se preocupaba por si debía caminar delante de ellos o no. Nunca le des la espalda al enemigo, recordó.

Ella hizo un gesto para que encabezaran el camino.

Y tal vez ella no era la chica más inteligente, teniendo en cuenta lo que hizo a continuación.

Pero ellos estaban distraídos y allí estaba la puerta de entrada, muy cerca, tal vez diez o quince pies.

Tal vez no debería haber volteado.

Pero lo hizo.

Con tres hombres pisando sus talones.

Ella era _suya_, después de todo.

* * *

Hola, espero que les haya gustado. ¿Qué tal la actitud de los hermanos, eh? Me gustaría saber sus opiniones. Estaré subiendo capítulo los días martes y viernes. Saludos y gracias por leer.


	3. ¿No sientes la electricidad?

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes son propiedad de S. Meyer y la historia pertenece a She Isn't Here, yo sólo traduzco._

**Aviso: **_La siguiente historia es rated M, tiene contenido sexual, violencia y mal lenguaje._

_Gracias a las pesonitas que han dejado su comentarios, a los que añaden la historia a sus favoritos y alertas. También a los que sólo leen, me encantaría saber que les parece el fic hasta ahora...  
_

* * *

**Ménage**

Capítulo 3 - ¿No sientes la electricidad?

Había algo que decir acerca de rebelarte. Puede ser lo más valiente que hayas hecho. También puede ser lo más tonto. Puede definirte. Puede liberarte.

Puede matarte.

A Bella le gustaba pensar que era valiente y fuerte en su rebelión. Se decía que no importaba nada más, que valía la pena. Y así era. Tal vez terminara muerta en una zanja, sin corazón, pero por lo menos caería luchando. Y ella había estado luchando durante mucho tiempo. Estaba cansada. No podía recordar la última vez que se había sentido en paz en su vida. Era como un perro maltratado: no confiaba en nadie, siempre estaba en el borde con los dientes al descubierto y sus garras afiladas, y corría como el viento cuando el peligro se presentaba. Si el viento cojeaba y tenía talento para caerse, por supuesto.

Nunca había sido muy fuerte o poderosa, físicamente hablando. Pero era y siempre había sido su principal objetivo mantener la cabeza bien puesta. Si había una cosa que no quería perder, era su mente.

Lástima que la vida se empecinaba en lanzarle rocas gigantes. En realidad, eran más como montañas. En serio, apenas había escapado de un chico malo y ahora la vida le había entregado tres más. El universo la odiaba. Dios la odiaba. ¿Qué era ella contra ellos? ¿Otra prueba? Ella estaba lastimada, no podía defenderse y ¿qué posibilidades tenía ella en contra de tres hombres?

Ni siquiera pudo llegar a la puerta principal. El grande con el pelo rizado y grandes músculos la había cargado encima del hombro como si no pesara nada. Y, teniendo en cuenta esos impresionantes y aterradores músculos, no le tomó ningún esfuerzo levantarla.

Sabía que había cometido un error. Había tres de ellos, una de ella. No era justo.

El gran gorila la dejó caer sobre un sofá en lo que supuso era la sala de estar.

Se pararon frente a ella, formando un semicírculo. Conoció las miradas furiosas de los hombres cuando miró hacia arriba. Bella sabía lo que era ser considerada poco amable, pero no estaba segura de si esto era lo mismo. Estaban enojados, eso era obvio. El rubio, sobre todo. ¿Quién diablos eran esos tipos? Consideró que podrían estar involucrados en la esclavitud sexual. Tal vez sólo odiaban a las mujeres. Tal vez eran caníbales. O tal vez no. El más grande se veía como si pudiera comer un caballo, sin embargo.

El que tenía el pelo despeinado dio un paso adelante, y ella se estremeció, aunque intentó con todas sus fuerzas no hacerlo. Se detuvo a medio paso, frunciendo el ceño.

El rubio tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Parecía el más enojado. Los otros por lo menos parecían más suaves. Éste parecía que nunca había sonreído en toda su vida.

Realmente debería poner nombres a sus caras. No estaría bien que los llamara hombre gorila o el tipo del cabello desordenado.

Tal vez si ella era agradable, no le harían daño en este momento. Podía ser amable.

El del pelo raro le tocó la mejilla, asustándola. –Amor, sé que estás confundida, pero estás a salvo. No tengas miedo, no vamos a hacerte daño.- Él sonrió, con una de esas sonrisas torcidas que se suponía derretían bragas y detenían el tráfico. Bella apenas parpadeó, su sonrisa vaciló.

-¿Quién eres tu?- ella preguntó, feliz de que su voz saliera fuerte y confiada, que era lo único que podía esperar.

Él sonrió de nuevo, aliviado de que por fin estaban llegando a alguna parte. –Edward. Edward Cullen. Encantado de conocerte.- Ella miró a los otros dos, levantando las cejas.

El grande respondió primero –Emmett Cullen, el guapo.- Le guiñó un ojo. Ella trató de no resoplar.

Luego vi al rubio de intimidantes ojos azul intenso. Ella no confiaba en los ojos azules.

Esperó a que él dijera algo. En cambio, continuó observándola detenidamente, como si no hubiera recibido suficiente atención antes.

-Jasper Cullen- dijo. No había una pizca de calidez en él, estaba segura.

¿Así que ellos estaban relacionados? Hermanos, tal vez, a pesar de que todos parecían diferentes, salvo por la piel pálida y una cierta semejanza en la estructura ósea.

-¿Y tú, querida?- preguntó Jasper. Querían saber su nombre. Una parte de ella pensaba que ya sabían quién era y sólo estaban jugando con ella. Su primera suposición fue que estaban de acuerdo con _él, _pero era posible que sinceramente fueran inocentes en todo esto. Pues bien, no entendía por qué la mantenían allí y la llamaban "amor" y "cariño" y todas esas tonterías. Era espeluznante y no tenía ningún sentido. Ellos no eran normales, lo que sea que fuera "normal", y ella estaba segura de que no quería darse cuenta de la cantidad de cordura que les faltaba.

Lo último que necesitaba en la vida era un conjunto de hombres peligrosos con problemas mentales. Pero al parecer eso es lo que eran.

-Bueno, no tienes que ser tímida, amor.- Edward dijo, riendo entre dientes. Ella era tan adorable, tan tímida, y tan mala en ocultarlo. Ya la amaba.

Tosiendo, respondió –Bella.-

-Perfecto.- Edward dijo. –Un bonito nombre para una chica hermosa.- Dios, que cursi. Bella apostaría cualquier cosa a que él tenía un libro de malas frases para conquistar memorizado en su cabeza.

Jasper avanzaba, muy a su pesar. La odiaba, ella lo sabía. Luego se sentó _junto_ a ella dejando apenas una pulgada entre ellos. Ella desvió la mirada hacia el suelo, no queriendo ser quemada por esa mirada severa. ¿Alguna vez mejoraría?

-Bueno, querida- dijo –ahora que hemos sido debidamente presentados, creo que ya es hora de que hablemos.- Bella se preparó para lo peor. -¿Por qué corres?- Bella giró la cabeza hacia él, sorprendida por la pregunta.

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Por qué _no_ corro? Esa es una pregunta estúpida, ya sabes.- Ella sería la primera en admitir, que en ocasiones, hablaba sin pensar. A veces las palabras salían solas y se metía en problemas. Por la expresión perpleja en su cara, sabía que ésta era una de esas veces. No era un hombre feliz.

-¿Estúpida? Creo que es una pregunta perfectamente apropiada y sería prudente que la contestaras.- él estaba muy cerca de su cara, pero ella no quería ser una cobarde. No quería dar marcha atrás y dejarse ganar.

Llevaba una dura máscara. A menudo la gente pensaba que era insensible y frío. Odiaba asustarla, claro. Pero ella estaba siendo irracional y ridícula. Él comprendía que ella estaba aún molesta por lo que le había sucedido antes, pero eso no era excusa para insultar.

-Hmm, vamos a ver – dijo Bella, dejando que su ira sacara lo mejor de ella. -¿por qué, posiblemente yo soñaría siquiera con _correr? _Bueno _querido, _para empezar, me desperté en una casa extraña, en una cama extraña, con sólo una camisa. ¿Dónde está mi ropa interior, enfermo pervertido? Ah, y luego aparecen ustedes llamándome mierdas como "cariño" o "amor" como si fuéramos amantes o algo así.- _Pronto_, pensaron los tres. –No te conozco y no quiero conocerte. Quiero irme, de preferencia sin ser maltratada.-

Bella no estaba demasiado optimista acerca de que conseguir lo que quería, pero tenía que intentarlo. Fue una declaración audaz, y tal vez un poco tonta.

Jasper hizo algo perturbador entonces. Él sonrió. No una sonrisa feliz, sino una que decía que algo estaba por venir.

-Cariño, creo que te has golpeado la cabeza. No sabes lo que estás diciendo.- Jasper la tomó de la barbilla. Ella se encogió, pero su agarre era fuerte. –Te llamamos amor y cariño, porque eres nuestro amor.-

Bella frunció el ceño. ¿Qué significaba eso exactamente? Sonaba mal. Y él la odiaba. No había amor para declarar.

Jasper notó su confusión. -¿No lo sientes, Bella?- Edward y Emmett escuchaban atentamente. Este era el momento que habían estado esperando.

-¿Sentir qué?-

-La electricidad-

-No entiendo…-

-Estamos destinados a estar juntos, Bella. Tú eres nuestra y nosotros tuyos.- Los ojos de Bella se abrieron con miedo. Se pasó los dedos por su largo cabello. –Te amamos Bella. Tú nos amas, también. Sólo relájate y deja que nosotros nos encarguemos de ti. Hemos estado esperando por ti. No tienes idea de lo feliz que estamos de que estés aquí, aunque las circunstancias sean malas. Pero vamos a encargarnos de eso muy pronto.- Él frunció el ceño al pensar en el hombre que golpeó a su Bella, pero borró su expresión con la misma rapidez, recordando la bendición que llegó a ellos esa noche. –Todos podemos ser felices ahora. No hay que esperar más.-

_¡Sigue esperando, amigo! Porque yo no soy tu amor. Ugh._

La mente de Bella era un caos. Ellos estaban _locos_. O drogados. Mal, de cualquier manera. Tenía que pensar rápido y dispersar la situación, convencerlos de alguna manera de que ella no era su amor… o lo que sea que creyeran. Eso era sin duda lo más extraño que había escuchado nunca.

-Umm…no, no, eso no es correcto. Aparte del hecho de que es, um, imposible para cuatro personas estar en una misma… relación… eres demasiado viejo para mi.- Bueno, eso era una mentira. Tenía dieciocho años. Legal, pero joven, muy joven, y aunque ella no sabía su edad, estaba segura de que eran unos cuantos años más grandes. Bella rezó para que la cuestión de la edad lograra disuadirlos. Muy bien, por lo que sabía a algunos pervertidos les gustaban los menores, pero también había a quienes les gustaban con experiencia. Personalmente pensaba que era asqueroso. El sexo en general era desagradable para ella, pero si creían que no podía satisfacerlos sexualmente, a lo mejor reconsideraran todo ese destino de mierda del que hablaban. Pero probablemente no sería así. ¿No había escuchado que la mayoría de los hombres preferían a las vírgenes inocentes?

Ninguno de los Cullen parecía desanimado. -¿Cuántos años tienes, nena?- ¡Ya deténganse con los apodos!

-Diecisiete.- Mintió. Edward se arrodilló frente a ella, demasiado cerca, en su opinión. Emmett se quedó atrás, se dio cuenta, agradecía que al menos uno de ellos estuviera siendo respetuoso.

-Está bien. Tú no eres una niña. Incluso si lo fueras, te esperaríamos.- le informó Edward.

Enfermos, tres hombres enfermos. En el fondo de su mente, Bella se preguntó si había cámaras ocultas en la casa. Esto era todo tan bizarro y poco probable. ¿Cómo podían estar hablando en serio?

Estaba tan horrorizada, que no se dio cuenta de que Jasper se había inclinado hacia ella.

¡Iba a darle un beso!

-¡No!- Bella lo rechazó, indignada y enojada. ¡¿Cómo se atreve?!

Jasper se sorprendió, pero eso no le impidió volver a intentarlo.

-Jazz, retrocede.-

Bella miró a Emmett. Él la estaba defendiendo.

Jasper se levantó, furioso. –Tengo derecho a besar a mi mujer si quiero, Emmett. No me digas qué hacer.-

-Ven aquí.- siseó Emmett, indicando la sala de al lado. Jasper asintió, apretando la mandíbula, y señaló a Edward para que vigilara a Bella y se asegurara de que no volviera a intentar marcharse.

Jasper odiaba que lo manden.

Emmett lo acorraló. –Ella no está lista, Jazz. ¡Por el amor de Dios, dale tiempo! Está asustada y no nos conoce. Míralo desde su punto de vista. Un grupo le dicen que está destinada, que son almas gemelas y que, básicamente no tiene otra opción. No sabemos lo que le ha pasado, pero si sabemos que está traumatizada, y forzarla no le ayudará.-

Jasper apretó los puños. –Pero le dije que vamos a protegerla y que está a salvo. No se supone que tome esa actitud. Se supone que debería corresponder nuestro amor, no rechazarnos, incluso si se trata de una situación peculiar. Ella debió sentir la conexión. ¡Tenía que hacerlo! _Nosotros_ lo hicimos. Estoy harto de esperar, Emmett. He estado esperando por casi veintisiete años y no puedo esperar mucho más ahora que la hemos encontrado, ahora que en realidad está en nuestra propia casa.-

Emmett se frotó la frente. Algo que era muy inusual para un hombre normalmente sin preocupaciones. –Hombre, obligarla no hará que ella nos ame. Vas a hacer que nos odie. Así que haznos un favor a todos y cálmate. Ella estará lista para nosotros con el tiempo, ¿de acuerdo? Ten un poco de paciencia. Ella vale la pena.-

Jasper entrecerró los ojos, considerando lo que dijo su hermano. Aceptó. –Pensé que yo era el mayor.-

Emmett bufó. –No, yo soy el mayor. Y más maduro.-

Jasper rio por lo bajo. –Claro, lo que tú digas.- Luego se puso serio. -¿Crees que trate de huir de nuevo? Ella sabe que somos los buenos.-

-No me sorprendería. Ella no confía en nosotros.- Emmett suspiró. –Tenemos que averiguar que le pasó y quién le hizo daño.-

Jasper asintió. –Y matar al hijo de puta.-

-Por supuesto. ¿Estamos bien?-

-Sí, aunque no va a ser fácil.-

-Lo entiendo. También quiero besarla, y tenerla desnuda lo antes posible, pero supongo que tendré que esperar por todas esas cosas buenas.-

Edward la miraba como si fuera la cosa más preciosa del mundo. Era desconcertante. Bella se deslizó lo más lejos de él como podía, no quería ofenderlo, pero quería evitar más ataques a sus labios.

Ella miró a Jasper con cautela cuando regresó con Emmett. Esta vez se sentó en el otro extremo del sofá, dándole espacio suficiente para que no se sintiera amenazada. Lo que sea que Emmett le dijera había surtido efecto.

-Lo siento por eso.- dijo Jasper –Es duro resistirse cuando estás allí. Pero,- él se inclinó más cerca –sabes que yo nunca te haría daño, ¿verdad cariño?-

-Por supuesto.- Bella estuvo de acuerdo, aunque desde luego _no_ lo sabía. Locos. No paraban de decir que nunca le harían daño, y eso le hacía pensar que si lo harían. No eran muy buenos en la persuasión.

Bella decidió ser amable, reconociendo que no le haría ningún bien contrariar a estos hombres. Si ellos se comportaban, así lo haría ella.

Y siempre había una pequeña posibilidad de que se olvidaran de todo ese absurdo amor.

-Me vendaron- ella dijo. Acariciando las vendas que cubrían sus heridas. –Gracias.-

_No, eso no era difícil. ¿Verdad? Si intentaba ser dulce, sería más fácil._

Los hermanos sonrieron. –De nada, Bella.- Jasper sonrió. -¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?-

Bella asintió con la cabeza, un poco reticente, pero se alegró de que no estuviera siendo tan exigente como antes.

-¿Por qué no quieres ir al hospital?-

Oh. Mala pregunta. Se removió en su asiento. –Um… ya sabes…-

-No, no sabemos. Estábamos muy preocupados, pero la idea de ir parecía asustarte, así que decidimos que podíamos manejarlo aquí. ¿Por qué te asusta?-

Bella jugueteó con sus dedos. ¿Podía confiar en ellos? Probablemente no, pero si estaban mintiendo, ahora era el momento de averiguarlo.

-Él…él trabaja allí. James, quiero decir.-

James. El nombre envió una sacudida de rabia a través de ellos. Ese jodido James era su novio, y un doctor.

-¿Es un doctor?- preguntó Edward.

Bella asintió con la cabeza. -¿De verdad no lo conocen?- Todavía tenía sospechas.

-No, ¿deberíamos?- ese era Emmett, sinceramente confundido con la pregunta.

-Y a mí. ¿Ustedes nunca me habían visto o escuchado de mí antes? ¿No saben quién es James, nunca lo conocieron? ¿Ninguno de ustedes?-

-Por supuesto que no- ellos fruncieron el ceño. Ellos habrían recordado encontrarse con ella, o simplemente haberla visto.

Bella dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. Ellos estaban diciendo la verdad, por lo que ella podía decir. Podían ser fenómenos, pero por lo menos no eran amigos de James.

Ella no quería nada más que irse en este momento. Ella no quería hablar de esto, de él. Y ellos querían saber, porque era natural sentir curiosidad.

Tenía que tratar de salir de allí. Cuanto más tiempo se quedara más probable era que la encontrara.

Y los Cullen eran todavía un montón de bichos raros.

-¿Puedo irme ahora?-

Los ojos de Jasper se oscurecieron. Ella estaba siendo irracional otra vez. –No.-

Los ojos de Bella se llenaron de lágrimas. -¿Por qué? ¡No pueden retenerme aquí! Puedo irme si quiero.-

-No, no puedes.-

-¡Yo no soy una prisionera! Déjenme ir. No pueden mantenerme aquí contra mi voluntad.-

-Sí podemos. Estamos ayudándote y maldita sea perteneces aquí. ¿Y dónde mierda piensas ir, de todos modos?- Jasper la agarró por los hombros. -¿Volverás con él? ¿Es eso lo que quieres? ¿Quieres regresar con el cabrón que te hizo esto? Bueno, ¿adivina qué? Puedes irte olvidando de tu novio Bella. Ningún bastardo que trate así a su mujer merece vivir. Y tú eres nuestra. ¿Lo entiendes?-

Bella se quedó un momento en silencio. Las lágrimas corrían por su rostro. –Él no es mi novio.- Susurró.

-Oh, sí, y ¿quién es?-

-Él es mi papá.-

* * *

¿Qué tal? ¿Se lo esperaban? Déjenme saber que piensan de este capítulo. Nos vemos el martes con el próximo. ¡Que tengan un excelente fin de semana! :)


	4. Árbol familiar y ramas rotas

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes son propiedad de S. Meyer y la historia pertenece a She Isn't Here, yo sólo traduzco._

**Aviso: **_La siguiente historia es rated M, tiene contenido sexual, violencia y mal lenguaje._

_Muchas gracias a las personas que dejan su comentario, a los que agregan la historia a sus favoritos y alertas. Gracias por leer! Espero que disfruten el capítulo...  
_

* * *

**Ménage**

Capítulo 4 – Árbol familiar y ramas rotas.

Cuando Edward era un niño, su padre llevaba a toda la familia a su casa en el lago durante el verano. Lo que más amaba de esos veranos eran los paseos en bote. Carlisle Cullen llevaba a sus hijos, su padre y su hermano, Marcus, a pasear el día entero. Esme tenía la cena lista cuando regresaban y todo el mundo se reunía en el comedor y comían y reían durante horas. Era una de las pocas veces al año en que estaban todos juntos.

Edward tenía doce años cuando su abuelo murió. Su padre no dijo una palabra hasta casi una semana después, pero se sentó en silencio con sus hijos y esposa, triste. De repente, los veranos dejaron de ser tan divertidos.

Un año más tarde, la esposa de su tío Marcus murió en un extraño accidente. Fue alcanzada por un rayo, nadie lo podía creer. Fue devastador, especialmente para Marcus y su hija Alice, que tenía diez años en ese entonces.

La familia parecía estar rompiéndose. No hubo más veranos en el lago ni más paseos en bote. Incluso este había explotado misteriosamente hace un tiempo atrás.

Había más tragedias por venir, pero lo que nunca cambió fue la forma unida de la familia Cullen. Carlisle y Esme eran los mejores padres.

Así que cuando Bella les dijo que su padre era el gran villano, imaginarán su horror. Ya era bastante malo cuando creían que era un novio o un extraño, pero ¿su propio padre?

¿Cómo puede alguien hacerle eso a su hija? ¿Qué tipo de persona hace eso?

Aun así, no cambió la forma en que querían tratar con el hijo de puta. Ellos sabían que él era un médico y que su nombre era James. Bella no dijo cuál era su apellido.

No podía ser muy difícil de averiguar. Era posible que Bella fuera estudiante de Forks, suponiendo que ella vivía por allí. Pero, ¿por qué no la habían visto antes, entonces?

Y tal vez…sí, puede que su padre conociera a este tipo, James. Los dos eran médicos, y Carlisle conocía a todos en su profesión. Edward hizo una nota mental para llamar a su padre más tarde.

La mañana del sábado llegó con una tormenta eléctrica. Bella estaba dormida en el sofá, se había negado a tomar cualquiera de sus camas, no por bondad, sino porque la idea le repugnaba.

Ella había hecho una amistad con Emmett, y así era él quien hacía guardia en la sala de estar para asegurarse de que no huyera. Ella era consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, pero lo prefería antes que a Edward o Jasper.

Edward, por su parte, deseaba golpearse a sí mismo en la cabeza por ser tan idiota. Él se consideraba un caballero, pero apenas había podido controlar el impulso de besarla la noche anterior, aunque no era tan insistente como Jasper había sido. Se había excitado en los momentos menos adecuados. No podía creer lo desconsiderado que había sido. Por supuesto, ella les tenía miedo. Estaba asustada por su comportamiento. ¿Quién no lo estaría? Ella tenía todo el derecho a tener miedo, y no había podido notar sus verdaderos sentimientos, sólo veía lo que él quería.

A pesar de la rabia que tenía hacia su padre, a pesar de sus lágrimas, Edward no podía renunciar a su atracción por Bella. Ella no tenía necesidad de ser manoseada por un grupo de chicos cachondos. Era un error desearla de esa manera en este momento.

Sabía que sus hermanos estaban teniendo el mismo dilema. La aparición de Bella en sus vidas, fue muy repentina, y no había sido como ellos esperaban. Era tan abrumador, como se les dijo que sería. No estaban acostumbrados a tratar con tanta lujuria.

La culpa lo devoró. Estaba seguro de que le disgustaba a Bella enormemente. Él sólo quería hacer lo correcto, probarse así mismo. No obstante parecía que Emmett había sido el único con éxito en eso.

Jasper se recluyó en su habitación después de que Bella descaradamente le dijo que le gustaría que se marchara, preferiblemente para siempre. De inmediato salió, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. No había salido siquiera a desayunar.

Edward salió de su habitación temprano, después de haber pasado la noche casi sin dormir. Bella estaba acurrucada en el sofá con una manta sobre su pequeño cuerpo. Todavía llevaba su camiseta, y había aceptado con gratitud unos calzoncillos de Emmett ya que sus bragas estaban en la lavadora. Eran demasiado grandes, pero ella no estaba dispuesta a andar por ahí desnuda. Emmett fingió que no le importaba.

Edward la miró mientras se dirigía a la cocina. Ella era tan adorable. Su cabello oscuro, su hermoso rostro…y tuvo que resistirse a acercarse.

Emmett estaba roncando en el sillón. Demasiado para estar vigilando.

Edward consideró despertar a Bella para el desayuno, pero decidió no molestarla. Ella necesitaba un buen sueño, y su comida estaría esperándola para cuando despertara.

Se sirvió un poco de cereal. Jasper era el que hacía huevos y tostadas y todo eso. Edward no se quería molestar cocinando y Emmett era peligroso con cualquier tipo de utensilio de cocina. Así que, cereal sería.

Pero, ¿y si Bella quería huevos? No es como si el no supiera hacerlos. Y parecía hambrienta. Dios, probablemente ella estaba muerta de hambre. Eso es todo. Haría el desayuno.

Se puso a trabajar, decidido a hacerle un desayuno saludable.

Sintió suaves pasos que se dirigían hacia él mientras permanecía de pie frente a la estufa. Se dio la vuelta para estar cara a acara con Bella. Ella parecía medio dormida, y le preocupó haberla despertado con todo el escándalo que había hecho en la cocina.

-Bella…- se sorprendió mirándola otra vez. –Buenos días. Co-¿cómo te sientes?- le dolía ver los moretones púrpura alrededor de su ojo izquierdo y la forma en que se destacaba sobre su piel pálida.

Bella limpió su ojo bueno y bostezó. –Dolorida, pero por lo demás bien. Gracias por preguntar.- Ella le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa, somnolienta, antes de mirar los huevos que había en la sartén.

-¿Hambrienta?- él preguntó, sabiendo la respuesta. Bella asintió, un poco avergonzada. No había comido desde … hmm… ¿el jueves por la noche?¿Podría haber pasado tanto tiempo? Sí, debía ser. Recordó que ella no podía soportar la comida del viernes, a sabiendas de lo que el día traería. Ella había estado nerviosa y tenía miedo de que comer la haría vomitar. Ahora, sin embargo, estaba hambrienta.

-Hice huevos para ti, si eso está bien. No sé lo que te gusta. Hay fruta también y tostadas. Te traeré algo de beber. Veamos, tenemos jugo de naranja, jugo de manzana, soda, cerveza, café, té, agua.-

-El agua está bien.- Bella sonrió, divertida por su atención. Se sentó en la mesa, poniendo su cabeza entre sus manos.

Edward puso un plato de huevos y tostadas ante ella, junto con un vaso de agua fría. Se sentó frente a ella. Él tenía toda la intención de respetar su espacio. Lo destruiría ahuyentarla.

Se aclaró la garganta. –Así que…todavía estás aquí.-

Bella levantó la cabeza para mirarlo. –Pensé que me querían aquí.- _O lo exigían…mejor dicho. _

-Lo hago. Lo hacemos. Sólo pensé que con Emmett y Jasper uno fuera de combate y el otro escondido en su habitación, intentarías irte o algo.-

Bella parecía pensativa por un momento. La verdad era que no había estado pensando en escapar cuando se despertó. –Bueno, no es como si tuviera a dónde ir. No tengo amigos o familia por aquí. ¿Igual me habrías dejado ir si lo intentara?-

Edward desvió la mirada.

¿Lo harían ellos? ¿Lo haría _él_? Probablemente no.

-Yo…no lo sé, Bella. Admito que te quiero aquí por razones personales, pero también está la cuestión de tu seguridad. Yo no creo que pudiera dejarte ir, sabiendo que no estás a salvo.- Sus ojos se encontraron. –Pero yo quiero que seas feliz. Quiero que sientas esta casa como tuya, y no quiero que te sientas obligada a quedarte. Sólo… ¿puedes darnos una oportunidad?-

Los ojos de Bella se ensancharon. ¿Qué quiso decir? –No voy a tener sexo con ustedes.-

Las cejas de Edward se alzaron. –Eso… eso no es lo que quise decir.- Él tartamudeó. Joder, ¿es que ella pensaba que sólo la querían allí para eso?

-Bien, no soy un juguete sexual.- Bueno, tal vez ella no tenía que haber dicho eso, pero comenzó a entrar en pánico sobre todo después del "danos una oportunidad". Parecía bastante agradable, no lucía como un hombre con un calabozo sexual secreto y una colección de látigos. Pero era un chico. Punto. Los chicos quieren sexo. No es que las mujeres no lo quisieran, también, sólo que no eran tan…necesitadas.

-Bella,- él tomó su mano entre las suyas, olvidándose de su espacio personal –no es sólo deseo lo que sentimos por ti. Quiero decir, obviamente estamos muy atraídos por ti,- él tomó una respiración profunda –pero… y sé que no crees esto, pero te amamos, tan loco como suena. Sé que nos acabamos de conocer y que realmente no nos conoces todavía, pero es la verdad. Y nos encantaría que pudieras llegar a conocernos. No puedo esperar para aprender todo lo que pueda acerca de ti. Por favor, ¿podemos intentarlo?- Era consciente de que sonaba desesperado, incluso patético, pero no le importaba. Ella no debía tener ninguna duda en su mente de cuáles eran sus intensiones.

Bella examinó sus manos unidas. Sinceramente, su situación era horrible. Ella casi había muerto, se encontraba sola y no tenía un lugar seguro dónde ir, en primer lugar creía que nunca estaría segura. Por lo menos aquí, con estos tres hombres que decían amarla y querer protegerla, sabía que tenía algo de seguridad. Y ¿quién iba a encontrarla aquí?

Hasta donde sabía, su padre la creía muerta. Devorada por un oso, tal vez, o en el fondo un abismo. No le sorprendería que él y sus secuaces la estuvieran buscando, pero era poco probable que la encontraran aquí.

Así que aceptó. No tenía ninguna intención de tener una relación sentimental con estos hombres Cullen, y ciertamente no se involucraría sexualmente, pero ella estaba dispuesta a ser su amiga. Tal vez se darían cuenta de que no la amaban, después de todo, si pasaban más tiempo con ella y llegaban a conocerla. Su padre siempre le decía lo antipática que era. Él le decía que no podía hacer un amigo, aún si lo intentara. Eso no era cierto, por supuesto. Ella no quería amigos. Nadie podía saber acerca de su vida familiar o lo que era realmente. Ella no tenía muchas opciones en el asunto.

-Me gustaría eso- ella dijo.

Edward sonrió. –Genial. ¿Podemos empezar ahora?- estaba ansioso.

-Seguro.-

-Bueno, entonces… ¿cuál es tu color favorito?-

Bella se rio entre dientes. –Haces preguntas difíciles, ¿no? Um, azul. O púrpura. Me gustan los dos. ¿Y tú?-

-Azul.-

Bella asintió con la cabeza. -¿Qué hacen?-

-Somos profesores.-

-¿Qué, todos ustedes?- Bella no podía imaginar a estos chicos como maestros. Ellos no eran como los profesores que había tenido en la escuela. Cada vez eran más inusuales para ella.

-Sí. En Forks High.-

-Ah. Eso es gracioso. Nunca he oído hablar de tres hermanos que trabajen en la misma escuela. ¿Es raro para ti?-

Edward se echó a reír. –Lo fue al principio. Jasper y yo empezamos al mismo tiempo. Verlo caminar por el pasillo todos los días me recordaba a nuestros días de instituto. Sólo que ahora los maestros éramos nosotros. Es bueno. Nos podemos relacionar entre sí en ese aspecto. Tenemos los mismos problemas con los estudiantes y las mismas tensiones. Excepto Emmett. Emmett no se estresa tanto.

Esto iba bien, pensó Edward. No estaban discutiendo. Era un buen comienzo.

-Entonces, ¿asistes a Forks High?- Preguntó, tomando un sorbo de su café. Había estado pensando en eso desde que se conocieron.

Bella dudó, de repente el cuadro en la pared parecía muy interesante. –Uh…no.-

-Oh, entonces ¿a dónde vas? Pensé que éste era el único instituto en Forks. ¿No viven aquí?-

Bella frunció los labios. –Comenzaría ahora. Nos mudamos el año pasado.-

-¿De dónde?-

-Nuevo México. Hemos vivido en muchos lugares.-

Quería preguntarle sobre su padre. Tenía las preguntas en la punta de la lengua. _¿Qué fue lo que te hizo? ¿Ha estado haciéndolo por mucho tiempo? ¿Dónde está tu mamá? ¿Dónde está él? ¿Qué aspecto tiene? ¿Te importaría mucho si le arranco la cabeza?_

Pero ella no quería hablar de él. Se preguntó también si amaba a su padre a pesar de todo. Parecía impensable con un ojo negro y un millón de moretones en la ecuación. No podía imaginarse amar a alguien que le hiciera eso. Pero él era su padre, y eso podría tener algún peso en ella. Tal vez no quería dejarlo ir. Podía que se sintiera obligada a quedarse con él.

La posibilidad de que ella pudiera regresar con ese monstruo horrorizó a Edward. Bajo ninguna circunstancia iba a permitir eso.

Edward se esforzó por controlar sus sentimientos. No había ninguna razón para ponerse nervioso. Ella no había dicho que quisiera volver con él. Por lo que él sabía, tenía la intensión de permanecer lo más lejos posible de él.

Ella acabó con su desayuno. Ahora estaba moviendo su vaso de mano en mano. Habían caído en la etapa difícil de la conversación. Odiaba eso. Le encantaba escucharla hablar. Simplemente estar en su presencia, cuando ella no estaba enojada, lo hacía feliz.

-¿Cómo va la herida?- preguntó señalando su clavícula y pecho vendados.

Bella casi se había olvidado. –Está bien. Un poco incómodo, supongo, pero he tenido peores.-

Bella se congeló. No había querido decir eso. Edward se congeló con ella. Él sintió su ira reaparecer, pero hizo todo lo posible por ocultarla. Debía guardar su rabia para cuando tuviera a James enfrente.

-Tenemos que cambiar las vendas.- Declaró, esperando relajarse. Tomó la decisión de por el momento no presionarla para obtener más información.

-Oh, ¿crees que es necesario?- Se siente bien, y sólo ha pasado una noche.-

-Más vale prevenir que lamentar. Yo lo haré. Mi papá nos enseñó a hacer estas cosas a una edad temprana. No quiero que tengas una infección.-

Bella se sentía un poco incómoda. ¿Tenía que quitarse la camisa? Ugh. ¿Iba a verla desnuda? ¿Y dónde dejaron ellos su sostén? Se lo volvería a poner pronto, decidió. Tenía que tener su dignidad intacta.

-Ya veremos.- Ella dijo.

Emmett llegó corriendo, con una mirada frenética en su rostro.

-Bella es…-

Se detuvo cuando la vio. Sentada inocentemente, vestida con sus calzoncillos y una gran camiseta con un vaso de agua en la mano. Dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. -¡Gracias a Dios! Me desperté y no estabas allí. Pensé que te habías ido.- Emmett se dejó caer en la silla junto a ella y girando su enorme cuerpo hacia ella. –Es bueno verte. ¿Estás bien?-

Bella asintió, sonriendo.

-¿Qué quieren hacer hoy?- Emmett preguntó, como si hicieran esto todos los días y Bella fuera sólo uno más de ellos.

Edward la miró, midiendo su reacción. Emmett era tan casual y fácil a su lado. Deseó ser así. –Tengo que corregir exámenes. Pero eso puede esperar.-

-Eh- Emmett agitó su mano en el aire. –Los míos sólo van a reprobar de todos modos, así que ¿por qué hacer un día de trabajo? Vamos a pasar un buen rato. Ah, ¡ya sé! ¡Veamos una película!-

-¿En un sábado por la mañana?-

-Duh. Los fines de semana son para relajarse, Idiotward.***** Eso significa películas, palomitas de maíz y mala televisión. ¿Qué dices tú, Bells?-

¿Una película? En realidad eso sonaba muy bien. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que ella vio una película?

-Me encantaría- ella contestó. Emmett y Edward estaban contentos y sorprendidos de que ella estuviera tan emocionada por la perspectiva.

-¿Qué película?- Ella quería saber.

Emmett sonrió. –Uno de mis favoritos de todos los tiempos "El ataque de los tomates asesinos" ¿Alguna vez la viste?-

Bella se rió. –No.-

-Bueno, ¡eso va a cambiar! Vengan, Edward y Bella. ¡Adelante!- y corrió hacia la sala como el loco que era. Bella no podía dejar de reír.

-Me cae bien. Es gracioso.- Ella dijo.

Edward se levantó y le ofreció su mano. Ya se sentía mejor. Estaba empezando a acercarse a ellos, y era sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que ella los amara, también.

Emmett empujó el reclinable más cerca de la TV, una pantalla plana de gran tamaño, mientras que Bella tomó el sofá, con Edward a una distancia segura a su lado.

-Bella, ¡prepárate para la experiencia de tu vida!- Emmett exclamó. – ¡Nunca volverás a ver los tomates de la misma manera!-

Bella y Edward se echaron a reír.

Bella se sentía realmente cómoda, algo que no sucedía desde hace mucho tiempo. Y después de la noche anterior, ella había estado segura de que no iba a cambiar.

La película comenzó, y Bella prestó mucha atención. Tenía ganas de una buena risa.

A los pocos minutos, ella sintió hundirse el otro lado del sofá. Miró a su izquierda, y encontró a Jasper mirándola fijamente.

Mierda.

* * *

_ *Idiotward – Dorkward en inglés. Idiota + Edward._

Hola! ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo de hoy? En unos capítulos más viene la historia de James, mientras estos chicos tienen que seguir ganándose la confianza de Bella. De momento, ¿qué opinan de la personalidad de los hermanos Cullen? Nos leemos el viernes con el siguiente capítulo, que tengan una excelente semana. Y si tienen alguna duda o queja no duden en preguntar.

Saludos!

Kelxi Ylönen


	5. ¿Estaba en lo cierto Billy Joel?

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes son propiedad de S. Meyer y la historia pertenece a She Isn't Here, yo sólo traduzco._

**Aviso: **_La siguiente historia es rated M, tiene contenido sexual, violencia y mal lenguaje._

_En verdad muchas gracias a las leer esta historia, en especial a todas las personitas que dejan su comentario, y la agregan a sus alertas y favoritos.  
_

_A las chicas que no tienen cuenta, me gustaría que dejaran su correo para que pueda responder sus dudas. __Espero que disfruten del capítulo..._

* * *

**Ménage**

Capítulo 5 – ¿Estaba en lo cierto Billy Joel?

La primera vez que él la golpeó, ella tenía nueve años. Se había peleado con mamá, quien salió hecha una furia. Era casi medianoche. Bella lo recuerda con claridad. Se suponía que debía estar dormida, pero los gritos y las maldiciones se abrieron paso hasta su dormitorio. Se acercó de puntillas por las escaleras justo a tiempo para ver a su madre salir.

-¿Mamá?- ella gritó. Pera ya era demasiado tarde. _Él_ estaba allí, sin embargo, lívido. Él puso sus fríos ojos azules en ella.

-Bella, ¿qué demonios haces despierta?-

Ella se apresuró a volver a su habitación, asustada. Él siempre la asustaba.

-¡Ven aquí!-

Bella se quedó inmóvil, confundida, y se volvió. Ahora ella estaba en la parte superior de las escaleras. Él al final. Hizo un gesto con el dedo para que se acercara. Ella no quería hacerlo. Él estaba enojado. Él no le gustaba. No era un secreto, tampoco.

-AHORA, Bella.-

Los pasos crujían mientras bajaba. Sus ojos permanecieron en ella, tan severos como siempre. Cuando lo encontró al final, él la jaló del brazo y…

¡SMACK!

Ella lanzó un grito de sorpresa.

¿Por qué su padre la golpeó? Ella sabía que él la odiaba, pero ¿qué había hecho mal?

Parte de lo que le molestaba sobre Jasper Cullen, además de su actitud, era su apariencia. Le recordaba a su padre. Tal vez ellos no fueran iguales en personalidad. Quizás Jasper no era un hombre violento, pero cuando la miraba de esa manera, ella veía al hombre que la había aterrorizado durante años.

Jasper no parecía ser una persona cálida. Cuando él le hablaba de amor, ella realmente no podía imaginarlo alguna vez estando enamorado. Lo decía como si fuera un hecho, algo innegable, pero no había un hueso en su cuerpo que le creyera. Ella estaba firmemente convencida de que el hombre que se la estaba comiendo con los ojos era incapaz de amar. Era consciente de que sonaba cruel, pero él no le gustaba y eso era una verdad innegable.

La habitación estaba llena de tensión. Bella simplemente deseaba que él desapareciera para poder disfrutar de la película. Estaba sentado demasiado cerca de ella y él ni siquiera estaba mirando la pantalla.

Sólo a ella.

Emmett y Edward se pusieron inmediatamente alerta. Jasper no la dañaría, pero él no era suave. Intimidaba a un montón de gente, sobre todo a aquellos que no lo conocían. Por lo general, les resultaba divertido. Pero ahora no. No aprobaban que Bella se sintiera amenazada. Jasper lo había jodido en serio con ella y le iba a tomar un buen tiempo para que ella cambiara su opinión sobre él.

-¿Podrías no mirarme fijamente como un fenómeno?- Bella se quebró. Jasper retrocedió, herido. Bella se alejó de él y se acercó a Edward.

Jasper parecía molesto, pero respetó su deseo. Nada le gustaría más que alzarla y sentarla en su regazo, pero era muy consciente de que eso sería un error. Su madre siempre le decía que era un mimado y no aceptaba un "no" por respuesta. Jasper estaba acostumbrado a conseguir lo que quería, daba igual si lo pedía o lo exigía. Algunos de sus alumnos le tenían miedo, pero nunca le importó una mierda porque él era intimidante. Él no tenía miedo de repartir detenciones a diestra y siniestra. Jasper era autoritario en todos los aspectos de su vida y era raramente cuestionado. Esme estaba en lo cierto. Era un mimado.

Y él sin duda se había acostumbrado a que las mujeres lo adularan. Era lo mismo para sus hermanos. Aunque eso hacía que ser profesor fuera aún más difícil. Tenía que lidiar con el coqueteo de sus alumnas, las notas de amor que dejaban en el escritorio, y las bandadas de chicas señalándolo y riendo en voz baja. Las mujeres mayores se comportaban ligeramente mejor. Todas querían un Cullen. Pero ellos no querían a nadie. Jasper había sido alcanzado por dos profesoras sólo el otro día, así como cinco estudiantes, por no hablar de la molesta camarera.

Y allí estaba la mujer que él quería, y no podía tenerla. _Ella no lo quería_. Ella se apartó de él, lo despreció y eso lastimó su corazón.

Supuso que se lo merecía.

No, no, no lo hacía.

Cuando tenía ocho años sus padres le compraron la moto más cara que pudieron encontrar para su cumpleaños. Se lo merecía.

Cuando tenía diez años recibió una nueva televisión de marca para su habitación, y luego un sistema de juego. No,_ dos_ sistemas de juego. Porque él se lo merecía.

Cuando tenía doce años convenció a sus padres para que le compraran un perro. Lo hicieron, a pesar de que ambos eran alérgicos a ellos y su madre era obsesivamente limpia. Pero se merecía ese perro.

Cuando tenía dieciséis años le compraron un coche, el más hermoso. Se merecía lo mejor, después de todo.

Pero tal vez no lo hacía. Edward lo había llamado un cabrón arrogante. Emmett estuvo de acuerdo.

Bella también estaba de acuerdo, y eso molestaba. ¿Por qué no veía ella lo que las otras mujeres veían en él? Más importante aún, ¿qué fue lo que ella _vio_ en él?

Bueno, confesó. Tendría que haber sido más discreto, no tan compulsivo. Pero había estado tan furioso, todavía lo estaba, por el estado en el que ella se encontraba. A esto se le añade una polla palpitante y el deseo de comenzar una nueva vida con su verdadero amor, estar dolorosamente excitado y un hijo de puta asesino con un título. Y como resultado él era una jodida bomba.

Y Dios, ¡él lo jodió! Todo salió mal con ella anoche. Ella no debía odiarlo. Él sólo quería protegerla y amarla. Era una idea simple, y tenía la intención de hacer ambas cosas para el resto de su vida, ¿por qué ella tenía que hacerlo tan difícil?

Ahora eran ella, Edward y Emmett en su contra. De alguna manera habían conseguido caerle bien y unirse. Ella no les decía ellos que saltaran de un acantilado o los ahuyentaba.

Él la vio dormir. De ninguna manera iba a permanecer encerrado en su habitación toda la noche con ella simplemente durmiendo en el sofá y Emmett allí para protegerla. Emmett dormía como un tronco. Jasper se negaba a correr riesgos cuando se trataba de Bella. Además el anhelaba estar cerca de ella. Envidiaba al sofá, deseaba poder tomar su lugar y tenerla acurrucada contra él. Quería abrazarla, quería sentirla respirar en su cuello y que su olor bombardeara sus sentidos. Quería calmarla y hacer que las marcas de su piel desaparecieran. Quería hacerla olvidar.

Había estado afuera de la cocina cuando ella hablaba con Edward. Sería una mentira decir que no había sentido envidia de su plática fácil. Los modos de Edward eran diez veces mejor que los suyos, y él se llevaba mejor con la gente. Él y Emmett conversaban bien, mientras que Jasper prefería mantener la conversación al mínimo. Emmett hasta podría encantar a una planta. Ambos poseían las habilidades sociales que a él le faltaban.

Y ellos estaban ochenta pasos más cerca del corazón de Bella que él.

Jasper no había estado consciente de que la estaba mirando otra vez hasta que Emmett le lanzó una almohada para llamar su atención. Bella estaba al lado de Edward, él tenía un brazo protector sobre sus hombros. Ella ya no estaba prestando atención a la película y a todos los tomates asesinos corriendo. Sus mejillas tenían un intenso rubor y estaba tratando de no sentir sus ojos fijos en ella. El estómago de Jasper se retorció.

-Hey Belly, ven a sentarte con Emmett y aléjate de las tendencias perversas de Jazz- dijo Emmett, palmeando se regazo. Bella miró de reojo a Jasper, sopesando sus opciones. Era demasiado sentarse en el regazo de Emmett. ¡Hola, ahí es donde estaba su polla! Demasiado cerca. Incluso si Emmett le parecía un buen tipo, él seguía siendo un hombre. Sin embargo, le gustaba la idea de escapar de los intensos ojos de Jasper.

Se sentó en el suelo cerca del sillón, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de sus rodillas. Edward renunció a su contacto con tristeza, echando una mirada acusadora a Jasper.

-Belly, ese es el piso- se quejó Emmett –mi regazo es mucho más cómodo. ¡Vamos, que no muerdo!-

Bella rodó los ojos. –El piso no tiene genitales- ella bufó. –Estoy bien donde estoy.- Todo el mundo estaba sorprendido por su franqueza. Emmett soltó una carcajada.

-Aw Bells, es más probable que seas atacada por uno de esos tomates en la pantalla que por mis partes viriles. Pero si sientes que algo se asoma, sólo deberás decir "hola" regresa.- Emmett sonrió con descaro. El rostro de Bella estaba de un profundo carmesí.

-Emmett, cállate.- Edward dijo. Tenía la sospecha de que Bella realmente tenía miedo de los hombres en general. Él intercambió una rápida mirada con Jasper, quien parecía estar de acuerdo, y miró a Emmett, quien observaba a Bella con el ceño fruncido. Todos estaban pensando lo mismo: ¿Qué había hecho su padre con ella?

Se quedaron en silencio durante el resto de la película, cada uno perdido en sus propios pensamientos.

Jasper estaba decidido a hablar con Bella. No podía permitir que esto continuara así por más tiempo. Cuando la película terminó, tomó su oportunidad. –Bella, ¿podemos hablar?- _Di que si, di que si._

Bella casi decía que no. Él no había tenido nada bueno que decir hasta ahora. ¿Y si intentaba besarla de nuevo? Ella se estremeció ante la idea. Por lo menos él lo estaba pidiendo amablemente. Ella podía serlo también. Prefería tratar de llevarse bien con él que seguir con esa tensión y miedo flotando a su alrededor.

Edward y Emmett iban detrás de Jasper que lideraba el camino a la cocina. Ese parecía ser el lugar de elección para tener conversaciones agradables y tranquilas. Hey, punto para Edward.

Jasper sacó una silla para Bella. Nadie había hecho eso por ella antes. Era una tontería, realmente, y ella supuso que era algo caballeroso, pero no podía dejar de pensar que él simplemente estaba tratando de ablandarla.

Emmett se sentó al lado de ella, Edward a su otro lado, y Jasper estaba frente a ella, después de haber sido asignado el que se sentara más lejos. Todavía era poco fiable, incluso a los ojos de sus hermanos.

Jasper se preparó. Hay que ser _agradable_, se recordó. _La amas, no es tan difícil_. _¿Quieres que se quede y se enamore de ti? ¡Deja de ser un dictador de mierda! _–Bella, yo…-

-¿Puede tener de nuevo mi sujetador?- Bella interrumpió, sobresaltando a los hombres que la rodeaban. Jasper respingó.

¿Sujetador? Oh, Dios, su sostén. Mierda. Jasper mantuvo su expresión bajo control. No quería que ella supiera lo que había hecho. Ella nunca le daría una oportunidad si se enteraba. Estaba jodido. No era exactamente normal tomar el sujetador de una chica y olerlo durante toda la noche. Se suponía que debía haberlo lavado, en lugar de eso lo robó. Quería su esencia tan cerca de él como fuera posible. Lavarlo sería borrarla. Así que cuando ella lo desterró, él tomó consuelo en la frágil prenda y la sostuvo bajo su nariz como un pervertido de mierda toda la noche.

Y después se había masturbado. ¿Qué podía decir? Incluso su olor lo ponía duro. Fue el catalizador de sus fantasías. Esperaba que pronto, no hubiera necesidad de fantasear y robar su sostén como el patético cabrón que era.

-Voy a traerlo- se ofreció Edward, comenzando a levantarse, pero Jasper se le adelantó.

-No, yo lo haré- sus hermanos lo miraron con recelo. Se compuso, estoico como siempre y salió por el pasillo, sin pasar por el cuarto de lavado y corriendo a toda prisa a su habitación. ¿Dónde estaba?

Buscó debajo de la almohada, entre las sábanas, en el suelo…se estaba poniendo frenético.

-¿Qué estás buscando?-

Jasper dio un salto.

Edward estaba en la puerta, sonriendo. -¿Qué hiciste con él? ¿No me digas que tiene tu esperma por todas partes? Ella lo está esperando limpio, no manchado.-

Jasper sentía su cara caliente. –No, ¡yo no me vine en su sujetador!- él siseó, jalando a su hermano al interior. – ¡Cierra la maldita puerta!-

Edward se rió entre dientes, pero hizo lo que le dijo. –Está bien. No puedo decir que no hice lo mismo con sus bragas. No pude evitar ayudarme a mí mismo.- Admitió, avergonzado.

-Creo que somos unos desagradables pervertidos.- Dijo Jasper, aliviado de que no estuviera siendo amonestado. Él no era el único que estaba luchando, aunque realmente Edward no era de los que hablaba sobre masturbarse. No era apropiado hablar de esas cosas, había dicho una vez. Bueno, ahora no lo podían ocultar. Estaban los tres en el mismo barco, como siempre lo había sido cuando se trataba de amar.

-Supongo que también debería traer su ropa de vuelta, antes de que ella la pida.- Edward dijo.

-¿Primero puedes ayudarme a encontrar su sujetador?-

Edward asintió, dando la vuelta. No le llevó mucho tiempo. –Jazz,- se rió –lo he encontrado.-

Estaba colgado en la manija de la puerta. ¿Cómo diablos llegó hasta allí?

Ugh. Estaba enfermo.

Lo que descubrieron en el cuarto de lavado era peor.

La ropa de Bella se había encogido.

-¿Quién diablos hizo esto?- Jasper sostuvo su blusa hacia arriba. No sólo se había encogido, también estaba decolorada.

Edward y Jasper supieron al instante quien lo había hecho.

Emmett. El hombre era un desastre con cualquier cosa doméstica. Era incapaz de lavar la ropa, cocinar, lavar platos cortar el césped. Él tampoco podía hacer su cama. Bella iba a estar enojada.

Bella los miraba expectante cuando entraron. –Um, Bella, y-yo puse tu sostén en el sofá.- Jasper dijo. Esperaría para decirle de la muerte de su ropa. –Entonces…- Jasper tomó asiento otra vez, rogando que le dejaran hablar en esta ocasión, - sobre hablar…yo…quería disculparme por mi comportamiento.- Ahí está, lo dijo. La verdad probablemente era la primera vez que se había disculpado por cualquier cosa. Deberían hacer una fiesta para celebrar la ocasión.

Bella estaba dudosa. Seguro él no lo sentía. – ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?-

-Por supuesto, querida.- Jasper se encogió mentalmente. Ella odiaba cuando él la llamaba así, la recordaba correctamente vociferando y gritándole a él la noche anterior.

Bella suspiró. Deseando que la confianza necesaria se quedara con ella. Tenía que preguntar. Aunque no estaba segura si la respuesta le haría algún bien. – ¿Por qué insisten en afirmar que me aman? ¿Es una broma?-

Bella notó que sus ojos se oscurecían. Era raro notar eso, pero lo hizo. Los ojos le decían mucho acerca de una persona y lo que estaban sintiendo, aunque su semblante dijera lo contrario.

-No, Bella, no es una broma. Nada de lo que hemos dicho es una broma. Es la verdad.- Jasper dijo. Sonaba tan convincente, como si realmente creyera lo que estaba diciendo. Bella todavía pensaba que era un psicópata.

-¿Por qué?- Bella demandó. –Quiero saber por qué ustedes creen una cosa tan ridícula. En serio, díganme. Me encantaría conocer su razonamiento, porque déjenme decirles, que no tiene sentido, no importa de que planeta vengan.-

Jasper tuvo que recordarse mantener la calma. Sin embargo ella no entendía, eso era todo. Era normal para alguien que no fueran ellos. Si tan sólo pudiera hacerla comprender.

-Hemos sabido durante años que compartiríamos un…amor…el mismo amor por la misma mujer, quiero decir. Comprendo que parece imposible, pero por favor escucha. Quiero contarte sobre Alice.-

Bella frunció el ceño. ¿Alice? ¿Quién era ella, su primera víctima?

-Alice era nuestra prima.- Bueno, ella no se lo esperaba. –Alice era la hija de nuestro tío.- Jasper explicó. Edward y Emmett habían adquirido miradas sombrías mientras relataba su pasado. Ella tenía la edad de Emmett, era como una hermana pequeña para todos nosotros.- Jasper tragó pesado, no pensaba que sería tan difícil. Miró a Bella. Tenía un gesto más comprensivo en ese momento. Como si supiera lo que iba a decir, como si ella también sintiera su dolor.

-Lo que pasa con Alice…ella era psíquica.- Notó la sorpresa de Bella. –Increíble, lo sé. Pero es la verdad. Lo descubrimos pronto. Cuando era una niña solía decir las cosas más extrañas acerca de eventos al azar que iban a suceder. Todo el mundo se echaba a reír cuando ella lo hacía. Pero después lo que ella había dicho se cumplía. El coche de su padre se descompuso, mi pez murió, su madre tuvo una intoxicación alimenticia y la casa del vecino se incendió. No pasó mucho tiempo para que todos en la familia la tomaran en serio. Así que cuando nos habló de lo que nos traería el futuro, le creímos.-

-Yo tenía catorce años en ese entonces. Edward tenía doce y Emmett casi once. Dijo que todos amaríamos a la misma chica y que viviríamos juntos como uno solo. Lo extraño era que ya sospechaba algo de eso. Al menos, yo si. Yo estaba en esa edad en la que se suponía me debían empezar a gustar las chicas. Acababa de empezar el instituto y estaba en la pubertad. Pero no hubo ni flechazo ni atracción. A medida que han pasado los años, eso no ha cambiado. Conociendo a mis hermanos amarla sería extraño, pero lo acepté. Eran un poco jóvenes para entender al principio, pero se los expliqué a ellos más adelante. Me pareció que era una bendición, o algo así, el que pudiéramos amarte. Creí que sería la cosa más grande. Todos lo hacíamos. Siempre hemos estado muy unidos.-

Bella levantó una ceja ante eso.

-¡No como eso, no así!- Emmett gritó, captando de alguna manera su implicación.

Ella se rió. –Yo no he dicho nada.- No estaba segura de que hacer con esta historia. Todavía era inverosímil en su mente, pero no podría decirles que su prima muerta estaba equivocada o mintiendo. Suponía que estaba muerta, por la forma en que Jasper habló de ella. – ¿Qué le sucedió a Alice?-

Todos parecían dolidos ante la pregunta.

-Murió.- Jasper susurró. –Ella tenía quince años. Cáncer de cerebro.-

Oh no…

-Lo siento.- Ella no sabía que más decir. Nada podría hacerlo mejor, ella era muy consciente de eso. Tal vez debería abrazarlos. A ellos les gustaría… pero podrían pensar que estaba regresando sus sentimientos. No podía permitir eso.

-Mi madre murió, también.- Ella les confió, sin saber exactamente por qué lo hizo. Lo último que quería era traer de vuelta viejos recuerdos. Era tan difícil intentar no pensar en su madre todos los días. Nunca dejaba de hacerla llorar.

-Oh, bebé.- Emmett colocó una mano sobre su brazo. Edward se acercó más y se preguntó si sería aceptable abrazarla. Jasper cerró los ojos. Así que por eso _sentía_ su dolor. Ella también había perdido a alguien.

-Creo que Billy Joel tenía razón.- Bella dijo, ya en camino a un verdadero festival de sollozos. –Sólo los buenos mueren jóvenes*.- Y entonces ella lloró. No era justo que estas personas murieran, y tan jóvenes.

Ella no se opuso cuando tres pares de brazos la abrazaron.

* * *

*Only the Good Die Young – es una canción del cantante Billy Joel publicada en 1977.

¿Qué tal? Ahí está la explicación del por qué la actitud y los sentimientos de los chicos. Ya saben unos cuantos detalles más de la vida de Bella y de la personalidad de Jasper. Nos leemos el próximo martes, que tengan un excelente fin de semana.

Y de nuevo gracias por comentar y decirme que les parece la historia..

Saludos!

Kelxi Ylönen


	6. Cerca

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes son propiedad de S. Meyer y la historia pertenece a She Isn't Here, yo sólo traduzco._

**Aviso: **_La siguiente historia es rated M, tiene contenido sexual, violencia y mal lenguaje._

_Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, en verdad los agradezco mucho, al igual gracias a los que agregan la historia a sus alertas y favoritos. Disfruten del capítulo...  
_

* * *

**Ménage**

Capítulo 6 – Cerca

La primera vez que Jasper fue abrazado por una mujer que no era su madre, él se asustó. Margot Jane era su nombre. Ella pensaba que él era la cosa más linda que había visto nunca. Ella hizo su misión conseguir acercarse lo suficiente a él para tocar esos suaves labios y darle un tirón a su pelo rubio ondulado. Él tenía trece años. Las niñas tenían parásitos, según él, por lo que cuando la pequeña pelirroja Margot Jane saltó hacia él y le echó los brazos flacos alrededor de su cuello, se volvió loco. Él estaba corriendo antes de que ella tuviera oportunidad de darle un beso. Cuando llegó a casa, se dio una ducha de más de diez minutos, convencido de que había conseguido piojos. Fue una reacción exagerada, claro… pero él logró quitarse los piojos.

Abrazar a Bella no era como abrazar a Margot Jane, y sin duda no era como abrazar a su madre. No era un abrazo completo, ya que Edward y Emmett también tenían una parte de ella. No estaba celoso de que la estuvieran tocando, pero estaría mintiendo si dijera que no tenía el impulso de empujarlos lejos y tenerla toda para sí mismo.

Les rompía el corazón verla llorar por su madre muerta. Era muy tentador preguntarle cómo murió, pero temían que ella no estaba preparada para eso.

No había un ojo sin lágrimas en la sala, y Emmett, por su parte, estaba preocupado por este hecho. Él no era un llorón, diablos, ninguno de ellos lo eran. El tema de Alice era un tema delicado, sin embargo, y nunca dejaba de entristecerlos. Ella había sido alguien tan pequeña, pero tan viva. Había sido como la hermana que nunca tuvieron. Y ella les había dado un gran regalo hablándoles de Bella. "Será su hermosa chica", ella había dicho. Sí, ellos entendían el significado detrás de eso ahora.

Tomó algunos minutos para que los sollozos de Bella disminuyeran. Era como una puñalada en el corazón oírla tan angustiada. Ella se había apoyado inconscientemente en Jasper, con la cara en el hueco de su cuello, empapando su camisa con sus lágrimas. Él besó la parte superior de su cabeza con reverencia, disfrutando de su tacto. Edward frotaba suaves círculos en su espalda mientras Emmett se aferraba a su mano.

Bella estaba avergonzada. Llorar delante de estos chicos les dio la excusa perfecta para tocarla. ¿Y por qué diablos les dijo sobre su madre? Ella se había sentido obligada a simpatizar con su pérdida, supuso. Probablemente era lo único que tenían en común. Sentía lástima por ellos, pero no necesariamente iba a comprar la idea de lo psíquico. Quizás Alice si era psíquica, pero el concepto de tres chicos y ella era ridículo, incluso si ella tuvo algún tipo de visión.

Jasper no esperaba que la conversación se convirtiera en esto, y él todavía no sabía que pensaba ella de su revelación. Puede que sea demasiado fantástico para cualquier persona, pero _ellos _creían. Él juró que haría todo lo posible para convencerla. No había manera de que pudiera seguir adelante en la vida sin Bella. Ninguno de ellos podría. Tenían que hacerle ver. Jasper estaba teniendo el momento más difícil tratando de detenerse a sí mismo de simplemente ordenarle que los amara y decirle que no tenía opción.

Oh, pero no lo iba a hacer. Sus bajos instintos le decían que ella era de él, de _ellos, _y que debía tomarla tan pronto como fuera posible.

Los instintos de _ella_ le decían que corriera y se escondiera a la primera señal de peligro, y que no confiara en nadie. Sí, ella se resistiría. Era obstinada pero inteligente, y ella los estaba volviendo locos.

No sería fácil ocultar sus necesidades de ella, pero las necesidades de ella iban primero. Sólo tenían que recordar eso.

Bella se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y con quién estaba. Jasper la estaba consolando, y disfrutándolo, sin duda. Todos estaban tocándola inocentemente, pero ellos la seguían tocando, y a ella no le gustaba eso. Tentativamente, ella abrió los ojos, se removió del abrazo de Jasper y se enderezó en su asiento.

Emmett le sonrió, inclinándose hacia adelante para limpiar las lágrimas perdidas en su cara. Sus ojos se encontraron, y al instante Bella vio la intensidad que compartía con sus hermanos. El deseo y la adoración. Tuvo que apartar la mirada. Era demasiado.

Bruscamente se puso de pie, centrándose en la pared del fondo para no tener que mirarlos. Ella sorbió la nariz. Sus tres pretendientes la miraron fijamente, esperando no haber cruzado la línea, pero sus miradas suplicantes fueron ignoradas.

-Creo que me voy a cambiar. ¿Está seca mi ropa?-

Mierda.

-Um, sobre eso…- empezó Edward, enviando una mirada acusadora en dirección a Emmett, quien no tenía idea de lo que había hecho mal. Bella esperó a que continuara. –Tus ropas se arruinaron por accidente.- Edward temía su reacción.

Y por una buena razón.

-¿Qué?-

Así que él le habló del blanqueador y el encogimiento y que era totalmente culpa de Emmett.

-Cariño, vamos a comprarte ropa nueva. Mejor ropa. Un guardarropa nuevo.- Jasper dijo, tratando de calmarla. Realmente, su ropa no estaba en la mejor condición de todos modos, así que debería estar contenta de que iban a comprarle nueva. ¿Cierto?

-Pero esas eran mis ropas, _mías_, ¡y las destruyeron! ¡Increíble! Lo hicieron a propósito, ¿no es así? ¡Tratando de tenerme desnuda! Probablemente van a quemar su propia ropa para tener una gran fiesta desnudos, ¿adiviné?-

_Desnuda_. Ella no debería decir esa palabra. Emmett parecía estar a un paso de "una situación".

-Bella, eso fue un accidente. Vamos a comprarte ropa nueva, la que tú quieras.- Jasper dijo.

-Pero yo no quiero ropa nueva, quiero _mis_ ropas. Eran todo lo que tenía.-

Ella estaba apunto de llorar de nuevo. Emmett se acercó a consolarla, pero fue rechazado. – ¿Y mi… ropa interior?-

Edward y Jasper trataron de no parecer culpables.

_¡No dejes que averigüe lo que le hice a sus bragas!_

_¡Espero que no se dé cuenta de las arrugas que hice en su sujetador!_

Les tomó un poco de persuasión conseguir que estuviera de acuerdo en dejarse comprar ropa nueva, pero no tenía otra cosa que usar, sólo las camisas de los hombres y los calzoncillos que querían caer de sus pequeñas caderas. Era la única opción que tenía, pero ella odiaba ir de compras, así que ellos le dieron la laptop de Emmett para que pudiera navegar por internet.

-¿Cuánto puedo gastar?-

-Lo que tú quieras.- Jasper respondió.

Bella suspiró. Esto era tan aburrido. Pero ella necesitaba…bueno, todo. Se negaba a ir sin bragas más tiempo del necesario… y ella debería tener su sujetador de nuevo.

-Vamos a ver otra película. Estoy aburrido, y tu educación cinematográfica carece de seriedad.- Emmett dijo, dando un vistazo por encima del hombro de Bella.

Mierda. Bragas… ¡en todas partes! Bikinis, tangas, bóxers…

-Yo, um, tengo que ir al baño. Y-ya-ya regreso.- Y salió corriendo.

Bella arrugó la frente. _Supongo que realmente necesita hacer pis_, pensó.

Emmett regresó, aliviado, al parecer. -¿Has terminado ya?- Él se aseguró de no mirar para evitar más accidentes.

-No, tal vez voy a terminar esto más tarde. ¿Qué veremos ahora?-

-¡Eegah!- Emmett exclamó.

-¿_Eegah_? ¿Qué es eso?-

-¡Sólo la mejor película que verás en tu vida!-

Hmm…

Jasper fue a comprar comida para la cena. El chef en él no pudo resistirse a prepararle a Bella la mejor cena que haya tenido. Él estaba decidido a consentirla. Odiaba dejarla por cualquier cantidad de tiempo, pero al menos sus hermanos estaban allí. Edward se encontraba revisando calificaciones, mientras que Emmett y Bella se plantaron delante de la televisión.

Jasper odiaba ir a comprar comida, a pesar de su amor por la comida. Más de la mitad de los cajeros en el mercado local eran mujeres, y cada vez que iba allí, era alcanzado por al menos una. Eran María, Lisa, Sharon, Teresa, Nicole y Fran.

Quería entrar y salir lo más rápido que pudiera sin demasiados problemas. Había agarrado casi todos los productos de su lista cuando él lo oyó. Voces que venían del siguiente pasillo. Eran hombres tratando de hablar bajo, pero los agudos oídos de Jasper alcanzaron a oír, a pesar de los murmullos.

-Es obvio que no has buscado lo suficiente, idiota. Probablemente pasaste junto a ella. Ella no podría haber llegado tan lejos, no después de lo que le hice.-

-Pero yo lo vi jefe. Ambos lo hicimos. Ni rastro de ella.-

Jasper hizo una pausa, una botella de aceite de oliva en la mano, y escuchó con atención.

-Tenemos que encontrarla antes de que alguien más lo haga. Ella podría arruinarlo todo. No puedo creer que esa pequeña perra haya huido.-

-Jefe, si ella está viva y le dice a alguien, estamos jodidos.-

-¿Crees que no lo sé? Ahora cállate. Estamos en un mercado de mierda. Este no es el lugar para discutir esto.-

El corazón de Jasper latía desbocado. ¿Podrían haber sido…estaban hablando de Bella? Mierda, mierda, mierda. Abandonó su carro, corriendo al pasillo siguiente para ver a aquellos hombres, pero ya no estaban. Desesperado, buscó en el resto de la tienda. Lo único que encontró fueron unas cuantas mujeres y niños dispersos.

Se tambaleó. Jasper sabía que esos hombres estaban hablando de Bella.

Y la estaban buscando.

¡Eso era todo! Ella iba a hablar. Él iba a saberlo, le gustara o no. Ella no podía ocultarles esto a ellos. Ella corría peligro y eso no era aceptable.

Jasper irrumpió en la casa veinte minutos más tarde, dejando sus bolsas en el suelo tan pronto como él entró.

Emmett y Bella lo miraron, dándose cuenta de su estado de ánimo sombrío.

-Bella, tenemos que hablar AHORA.-

Bella retrocedió y Emmett se colocó delante de ella para protegerla. –Jasper, ¿qué estás haciendo?- Emmett demandó.

-Bella, tienes que decirnos acerca de James.- Jasper dijo, no tan agradable como pretendía.

Bella se quedó sin aliento. –No, ¿por qué quieres saber? ¡Tú no necesitas saber!- Oh, Dios, ella no _quería_ hablar de esto con _ellos_. Ella estaba entrando en pánico. Quería huir. La puerta estaba ahí, pero también estaba Jasper.

Edward salió de su habitación al oír el grito de Jasper. Eso no era una buena señal. -¿Qué está pasando?-

Bella se aferraba al dobladillo de la manga de Emmett.

-Estaban dos hombres en el mercado.- los ojos de Bella se agrandaron, tenía una terrible sensación de que sabía dónde iba esto. –Los escuché hablando de una chica, que están buscando, pero al parecer ella no está por ninguna parte. Estaban hablando de _ti,_ ¿no?- Él fijó su ardiente mirada en Bella. Ella pensó que él estaba enojado con ella, pero no era así. Estaba enojado con ellos. Iba a matarlos, los haría arrepentirse de haber nacido, los haría desear nunca haberla tocado.

Nadie hablaba. No era necesario que Bella respondiera. Ellos sabían la respuesta por la mirada en su rostro, por el miedo que se veía claramente en sus ojos. Su agarre sobre Emmett aumentando.

Edward llegó a pararse detrás de ella. –Está bien, Bella. No tienes que decirnos en este momento. Pero queremos ayudarte. Puedes confiar en nosotros, amor. No vamos a dejar que te hagan daño.-

Amor. Nadie la quería. Nadie lo decía realmente. Era una palabra horrible. Ellos no deberían decirla y ella no debería estar aquí.

Ellos fueron sorprendidos por su repentino movimiento. Ella pasó junto a Edward y Emmett antes de que ninguno pudiera reaccionar, y corrió por el pasillo, eligiendo una habitación al azar, que resultó ser la de Edward. La puerta se cerró de golpe y Bella cerró con llave al mismo tiempo que los Cullen llegaban hasta allí.

-¡Carajo!- Jasper dio un puñetazo contra la puerta. – ¡Bella, déjanos entrar!-

Bella se sentó en la cama, rodeando sus rodillas. ¿Iba a tirar la puerta?

-Jazz, cálmate. Ella sólo tiene miedo.- Edward dijo. –Tal vez deberías ir a refrescarte por un minuto. Vamos a tratar de hablar con ella.-

Jasper estaba furioso. ¿Por qué huía otra vez? ¿No entendía que la amaban y querían ayudarla? ¿Cuántas veces tenían que decírselo?

-Bella, sé que no quieres hablar de eso ahora, pero estás en mi habitación, y tengo trabajo que hacer.- Edward dijo, con la esperanza de convencerla para que saliera.

Bella no pensaba que ellos fueran a hacerle daño. Bueno, con Jasper, ¿quién sabe? Pero tenía que salir de allí. Si James se enteró de ellos, estaban muertos. Si se enteró de dónde estaba, _ella_ estaba muerta. Mantenerse en movimiento, eso es lo que debía hacer. Tan silenciosamente como pudo, Bella agarró un par de botas tiradas en el piso. Eran varias tallas más grandes, por supuesto, pero servirían.

Había una ventana en la habitación de Edward, perfecta para salir por ella…podía hacerlo, suponiendo que no llegaran ellos primero.

Jasper salió. No haría ningún bien a nadie si él estaba enojado. Bella seguía estando nerviosa a su alrededor. Tanto por qué disculparse. Tendría que empezar todo de nuevo.

Inhaló, relajándose, y miró hacia el bosque que rodeaba la casa. Era una visión pacífica. Aunque podría ser espeluznante por la noche. Pero ahora, después de una fresca lluvia, era precioso. Tal vez Bella lo disfrutaría algún día con él y sus hermanos. Tal vez, en unos pocos años, estarían de pie aquí juntos, Bella con un vientre redondo. Tal vez ya habría niños. La posibilidad envió una sacudida de emoción y calidez a través de él. Le encantaría tener hijos con Bella. A todos ellos, y ese era el plan. Serían una gran familia feliz y contenta.

Pronto.

El sonido de una ramita rompiéndose. Jasper giró la cabeza.

Y ahí estaba Bella, huyendo. Una vez más.

Y ahí estaba Jasper corriendo justo detrás de ella.

* * *

Hola! ¿Qué opinan del capítulo? Bella sigue desconfiando de los chicos y huyó de nuevo, ¿qué creen que pasará? ¿Los hombres del mercado andan buscando a Bella? Me encanta saber sus opiniones. Que tengan una excelente semana y nos leemos el viernes con el próximo.

Saludos!

Kelxi Ylönen


	7. Los Chicos Buenos

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes son propiedad de S. Meyer y la historia pertenece a She Isn't Here, yo sólo traduzco._

**Aviso: **_La siguiente historia es rated M, tiene contenido sexual, violencia y mal lenguaje._

_En verdad muchas gracias a las personitas que capítulo a capítulo me dejan sus comentarios, los aprecio mucho. Gracias también por agregar la historia a sus alertas y favoritos. Sin más espero que lo disfruten y nos leemos abajo...  
_

* * *

**Ménage**

Capítulo 7 - Los Chicos Buenos

Bella nunca fue buena escapando. Era un talento que había que tener. Tenías que ser ágil y astuto para hacerlo, y tenías que tener la suerte de tu lado. Pero Bella tenía mala suerte, mala sincronización, traía puestas toscas botas de hombre y absolutamente ninguna idea de dónde estaba. No fue por falta de motivación que falló, Jasper medía 1.90 mts, un gran corredor, bonitas piernas largas, Bella en cambio medía apenas 1.65 mts, era pésima corriendo y en cualquier actividad física en general, y sus piernas eran cortas. Ella realmente no tenía ninguna oportunidad.

Ella no se resistió cuando Jasper la alcanzó. Sus expectativas no eran muy altas, para empezar.

-¿Por qué sigues haciendo esto, Bella?- Jasper preguntó, exasperado, mientras la conducía de vuelta a la casa, agarrándola por el brazo. –No tienes que tener miedo de nosotros. Tienes que aprender a confiar en nosotros, o nunca vas a ser feliz. Te lo digo ahora, no vamos a dejar que te vayas. No lo estás haciendo nada fácil para ti. Queremos hacerte feliz, pero no nos dejas. No te vamos a mantener aquí para abusar de ti. ¿Entiendes? Así que ¿podrías confiar en mi por una maldita vez?-

Bella gimió y se detuvo, volviéndose hacia él. –No es que yo no confíe en ti. Quiero decir, no completamente, pero no es por eso que corrí.-

-¿Entonces por qué lo hiciste?- Jasper susurró.

-Tú no lo entiendes, ¿verdad? Él los va a matar si me encuentra aquí, si él sabe que tienen algo que ver conmigo. Le encanta lastimar a las personas. Es un enfermo. No pudo permitir que eso suceda.-

-¿Eso significa que empezamos a…_gustarte_?- vino una voz.

Bella saltó, su mano volando hacia su pecho. Emmett le estaba sonriendo a menos de dos metros de distancia con Edward a su lado.

Jasper rió entre dientes. –Ella trató de irse, y ahora,- él la enfrentó, dándole una de esas miradas que estaba seguro habían intimidado a muchas personas a someterse antes, –ella nos va a contar todo acerca de su padre, si es que se le puede llamar así a ese hijo de puta.-

Bella suspiró, dándose por vencida. Estaba agotada física y emocionalmente. Su cerebro necesitaba unas vacaciones de cien años a partir de toda la negatividad que había sufrido. –Está bien, les voy a decir acerca de él. Pero ¿podemos esperar hasta más tarde? Estoy un poco hambrienta y me siento sucia.-

Jasper lo consideró, preguntándose si iba a tratar de huir de nuevo más tarde, si podía confiar en que ella iba a quedarse.

-Por supuesto, cariño- Emmett arrulló. Jasper rodó los ojos. Estaba siendo el "policía bueno", por así decirlo, y Jasper era el "policía malo". Edward probablemente era un poco de ambos. En este momento él le acariciaba el pelo, luchando contra el impulso de preguntarle lo que ella encontraba tan repulsivo sobre vivir con ellos. En su lugar, Edward se mantuvo en silencio, aliviado de que ella no hubiera tenido éxito.

-¿Están enojados?- Bella murmuró, echando un vistazo a cada uno para medir sus reacciones.

Edward negó con la cabeza, acercándola más. Él estaba herido, no enojado. Ella sólo estaba haciendo lo que creía tenía que hacer.

-No cariño- Emmett respondió. Era imposible que él se enojara con su Bella.

Se giró hacia Jasper. Ella estaba más preocupada por él.

-No, querida- él mintió. Estaba enojado con ella, sólo un poco. Tal vez no debería echarle la culpa, tal vez estaba siendo irracional, pero estaba enojado porque ella seguía queriendo dejarlo, dejarlos, y estaban destinados a estar juntos. Era como si nada de eso le importara. Ni siquiera la más mínima posibilidad que creyera que era real. Seguía sin creer en ellos. Pero al mirar su suave y tímido rostro, no se atrevía a reprenderla. Ella sabía que estaba mal lo que había hecho. Ahora sólo era cuestión de convencerla para que no lo hiciera de nuevo.

Bella no estaba segura de a dónde ir desde allí. Sí, iba a hablarles de ella y de su padre, sobre los últimos años, incluso sobre su madre. Sería desgarrador, y no estaba segura de estar preparada emocionalmente para eso. Ya lo había vivido, todavía lo estaba viviendo, en cierto modo, y recordar cuando la herida estaba tan fresca podría hacer que sanara más lentamente. Era demasiado pronto. Acababa de salir de esa situación. ¿No había sido ayer cuándo ella estaba escapando? ¿No tenía menos de veinticuatro horas de conocer a estos Cullen? Era injusto que le preguntaran tanto. Parecía más una semana desde que ella había estado allí, pero sólo habían pasado dieciséis horas o menos desde que la encontraron. Había pasado de ser propiedad de una persona a ser propiedad de tres.

Ella continuó reflexionando sobre todo esto. Honestamente ellos no podían amarla. En realidad, sólo había sido anoche que entraron en la vida del otro. No tienes ese tipo de sentimiento por alguien al instante. Bella no creía en el amor a primera vista, pero lo que ellos decían era de un nuevo nivel de locura. Le gustaban Edward y Emmett a cierto punto, de una manera amistosa. Jasper…bueno, ella no estaba segura de lo que pensaba de él, exactamente. Ella no lo odiaba. La asustaba un poco, siendo el más temperamental de los tres y el menos compasivo. ¡Y él no tenía paciencia! Ah, y claramente solía salirse con la suya _todo el tiempo_.

Ellos habían irrumpido en su vida y exigían ser parte de ella, para hacerse cargo de ella y protegerla. Parecían haber olvidado que ella no tenía dueño, que era una persona, no una mascota. ¿Qué derecho tenían de mantenerla allí y esperar que ella lo aceptara, como si fuera normal? ¿Qué derecho tenían de cuidar de ella? Bella se detuvo allí, riendo en su cabeza. ¿Cuidar de ella? Si, suponía que lo hicieron. No tenía sentido, pero era cierto. No podía negar _eso_.

Incluso ahora se amontonaron a su alrededor. En realidad eso fue algo lindo. Era raro encontrar personas que realmente desearan cuidar de ella. Todavía pensaba que se estaban engañando a sí mismos acerca de estar enamorados de ella, sin embargo.

Edward le trajo otra de sus camisas cuando regresaron, junto con unos pantalones de chándal. No podía recordar la última vez que se había duchado, por lo que estaba agradecido por el gran cuarto de baño, limpio, que le entregaron. Jasper le había comprado una variedad de champús y jabones líquidos cuando salió más temprano, sabiendo que lo que tenían en casa no atraía al sexo femenino. Los hombres no se preocupaban mucho en productos para la higiene personal. Con tener una pastilla de jabón normal y un champú normal se conformaban.

-Ahí tienes- dijo Edward, poniendo las toallas en el mostrador del baño. –Tómate todo el tiempo que quieras, y si necesitas algo, sólo grita.-

_Claro, y luego vendrás corriendo como el héroe dispuesto a ayudar a la damisela desnuda en peligro_, pensó Bella.

Jasper no le iba a dar otra oportunidad a Bella de irse por una ventana, y definitivamente había una ventana en el baño. Salió, situándose al lado.

Bella dejó salir un suspiro contenido cuando el agua la golpeó. Se sentía tan bien en sus músculos doloridos. Pero siseó cuando golpeo sus cortes vendados. Tendría que cambiárselos más tarde. No eran seguros ya. _Ugh, espero que no se infecten_. Se resignó al hecho de que Edward tendría que revisarla, y esperaba que no la observara demasiado. Decidió no preocuparse por ello, y simplemente disfrutar de la ducha.

La ventana estaba abierta. Él debería haber pensado en eso antes. Ahora era demasiado tarde. La había escuchado gemir, y Jasper Junior tenía el mástil lleno. ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! Ahora la estaba imaginando desnuda y mojada. Oh Dios…

Cuando Bella terminó de lavarse bien el cabello y el cuerpo, salió de la ducha. Parecía increíble estar limpia de nuevo. Y ahora olía como a cítricos. Ella sonrió.

Su toalla estaba en el mostrador, y se dio cuenta que estaba goteando agua sobre al alfombra del piso. Oops.

El agua se apagó, Jasper notó. Se estaba esforzando en conseguir que se erección bajara, pensando en abuelas arrugadas, el director de la escuela, las desagradables estudiantes que se le lanzaban, el moho, niños limpiando sus mocosas narices y cualquier otra cosa para conseguir que su polla bajara. Estaba empezando a funcionar…

Y entonces cometió el error de mirar por la ventana.

Bella se detuvo en su camino hacia el mostrador del baño. Allí en la ventana estaba Jasper, espiando, y allí estaba _ella_, desnuda, mojada. Ambos se congelaron.

Pezones, senos, piel, caderas, muslos, coño…Jasper estaba en trance. Tuvo que detenerse de subir por la ventana y atacarla.

Bella gritó. Luchando por obtener la toalla justo cuando irrumpieron Edward y Emmett, alarmados por el sonido. Ella no había logrado cubrir por completo su desnudez y se vieron sorprendidos.

-¡Váyanse a la mierda!- ella lanzó un grito.

Jasper ya estaba corriendo lejos, más que un poco mortificado.

La mandíbula de Edward estaba prácticamente en el suelo y Emmett no podía moverse.

-Bella, ¿q-qué p-pasó?- Emmett balbuceó, sintiendo como se estaba endureciendo su polla. Bella bajó la mirada hacia su entrepierna, luego la de Edward. Sí, el universo la odiaba.

Bella envolvió la gran y mullida toalla alrededor de su cuerpo y volvió corriendo a la ducha, tirando de la cortina para cerrarla. -¡Fuera!-

Edward volvió en sí en primer lugar, tomando a Emmett por el brazo lo arrastró hacia afuera.

Bella se escondió detrás de la cortina por un buen rato, aterrorizada…hasta que comenzó a reír histéricamente. ¿Qué había sido _eso_? En realidad, fue bastante divertido. Todo había sucedido tan de repente… _ellos_ la habían visto desnuda, ¡y la expresión de sus caras! Y luego Edward y Emmett huyendo de esa manera. Bella no podía contenerse. Sabía que en circunstancias normales estaría furiosa, y debería estar asustada. Pero oh Dios, cuando pensaba realmente en ello, ¡fue jodidamente divertidísimo! Y, por otro lado, este embarazoso incidente había probado algo.

Ellos realmente no iban a hacerle daño. Era una asombrosa revelación, pero estaba encantada de que ella tuvo la suerte de darse cuenta de ello. Había tres de ellos, tres hombres que dijeron estar enamorados de ella, tres hombres que dijeron que iban a protegerla, tres hombres con bultos en sus pantalones y una mujer desnuda delante de ellos. Hubiera sido tan fácil para ellos tomar ventaja de ella, violarla sin pensarlo dos veces. Podrían haber probado ser los canallas que ella creía en un principio. Pero no lo eran.

Ellos eran los chicos buenos.

Jasper se maldijo. ¿Cómo podía ser tan estúpido? ¿Tan repugnante? Se la había estado comiendo con los ojos como si ella fuera un pedazo de carne. Aunque lo intentaba, era incapaz de eliminar la visión de ella de su mente, por no hablar de su furiosa erección. Era un pervertido de mierda. No debería haber mirado…ella nunca se lo perdonaría.

Con un sentimiento de culpa y disgusto, Jasper se internó en el bosque y se apoyó contra un árbol. Con manos rápidas, se desabrochó los pantalones y sacó su tiesa polla. No podía creer que estuviera haciendo esto.

Él la imaginaba como la había visto antes, sólo que sin la expresión de horror en su encantador rostro. Ella estaba encima de él, montando su polla con desenfreno, sus senos rebotando, con los ojos cerrados en éxtasis, gimiendo su nombre como una maldita oración. _Jasper, Jasper, Jasper…_

Se acarició más rápido, apenas conteniendo sus gritos de placer. _Cógeme, cógeme, cógeme Jasper, más fuerte, más rápido, Jasper, cógeme. Te amo, te amo, te amo Jasper._

Se vino con un gruñido, salpicando su liberación en su mano, y se dejó caer contra el árbol, deslizándose hasta quedar sentado. Fue el mejor orgasmo que alguna vez tuvo, y quería llorar porque nunca podría estar con Bella de verdad. Ella nunca le diría esas cosas y él nunca la llevaría al orgasmo. Se avergonzaba de lo que había hecho. ¿Qué paso con su auto-control? ¿A eso se había reducido? ¿Escondido detrás de un árbol tocándose por una chica quien probablemente lo aborrecía?

Se estaba desquiciando. Por una vez en su vida, él conseguiría lo que realmente merecía: nada. Ella se merecía alguien mejor que él. Su madre ni lo había educado para comportarse de esta manera. Los hombres Cullen eran caballeros, siempre lo habían sido. Pero allí estaba con una mano cubierta de semen. Pero él la amaba, y se la _merecería_. No había nada más que hacer, excepto morir solo, y Jasper no era de los que se daba por vencido. Sería mejor a partir de ahora. Si sólo su polla hiciera lo mismo.

Se metió de nuevo en sus vaqueros, tomando un momento para ordenar sus pensamientos. Con un sobresalto descubrió que sus ojos estaban húmedos. _Genial, ahora soy un bebé llorón. Ahora ella me amará. _

De camino a casa Jasper daba vueltas en su cabeza a lo que iba a decirle. _Sí, como si ella fuera a estar voluntariamente en la misma habitación contigo. Idiota. ¿Y qué vas a decir? ¿Lo siento? Un lo siento no es suficiente. Vas a tener que ponerte de rodillas y suplicar, pedirle que te entienda, decirle que eres un hombre y que los hombres son estúpidos, echarle la culpa a tu maldita polla. Y podrías lamer su coño mientras estás ahí abajo…_

¡Arg! ¿Qué le pasaba? La mayor parte del tiempo él era un hombre inteligente, lógico y sensato. No sería vencido por la lujuria. ¿Estaba condenando a estar caliente para siempre a partir de ahora? Sólo se pajeaba de vez en cuando, pero al paso que iba, su polla estaría viendo más a menudo a su mano.

Edward se paseaba por el salón cuando Jasper regresó. Emmett no estaba a la vista, y tampoco Bella. Mierda, ¿otra vez se había encerrado?

Edward se giró cuando la puerta principal de abrió. –Gracias a Dios, pensé que te habías ido.-

Jasper se rascó la cabeza. – ¿Dónde está ella?- temía la respuesta.

-En mi cuarto vistiéndose, probablemente. No sé que está pasando con ella. Cuando salió del baño comenzó a hacer todos esos ruidos extraños. Creo que realmente se molestó. Sonaba como si estuviera teniendo una crisis. No dijo nada cuando salió.- Edward se quedó mirando la puerta, deseando que apareciera. –No me mires, Emmett se atrincheró en su habitación, y se puede adivinar lo que está haciendo. He estado esperando a que ella salga. Mierda.- se volvió a Jasper –no crees que haya huido de nuevo ¿verdad? Debería comprobar.-

Cuando estaba alzando la mano para llamar, la puerta se abrió de golpe, y ahí estaba Bella, sonriendo, para su asombro.

-¿Estará pronto la cena?- Bella preguntó, no tan tímida y parecía haber olvidado la escena del baño.

Ellos se voltearon a ver boquiabiertos.

-¿No vas a gritarme?- Jasper logró preguntar.

Bella levantó una ceja, sonriendo. –No, ¿por qué habría de hacerlo?-

-Bella,- dijo Edward, desconcertado, -tienes todo el derecho de estar enojada con nosotros. Lo siento, para que lo sepas. Puedes gritarnos, está bien. Nos lo merecemos.-

-Si, cariño. Lo siento, también, y entiendo totalmente si me odias.- dijo Jasper, listo y dispuesto a suplicar.

-¿Odiarte? Yo no te odio.- Dijo Bella, con bastante seguridad.

_Probablemente se retractaría si supiera que me he masturbado con imágenes de ella desnuda,_ Jasper pensó.

-Miren, todo está bien, se los juro. No estoy enojada. Es perfectamente comprensible. Fue un mal momento, eso es todo. Así que no se preocupen.-

¿Realmente ella estaba diciendo esto? ¿Cómo era posible que ella no les estuviera gritando ni lanzando objetos a sus cabezas?

-Así que, ¿cenamos? Me muero de hambre.-

Jasper parpadeó. La cena, cierto. Eso lo hacía bien.

Bella estaba disfrutando de sus reacciones. Ella no estaba enojada con ellos, no había una buena razón para estarlo. Eran hombres, ella una mujer. Era natural mirar. Era halagador, también, si era honesta, a pesar de que normalmente prefería no ser admirada. Tenía suficiente experiencia defendiéndose del sexo opuesto: hombres a los que no les importaba si ella los quería o no. Pero con los Cullen era una historia diferente. Era increíble, pero en realidad de sentía a salvo con ellos ahora. Sucedió de un modo extraño, pero estaba contenta de hacerlo. Estaba cansada de tener que defenderse, de no tener a nadie en quien confiar.

Los Cullen estaban…atraídos por ella. Pero, olvidando las erecciones que lucían cada uno de ellos, eran caballeros. Puede que ella todavía pensara que tenían algo raro en la cabeza, pero no eran malos. Eso incluía a Jasper.

Bella se acercó a Edward mientras Jasper caminaba a la cocina. –Um, me preguntaba si podrías cambiar mis vendas. Están un poco sueltas.-

-Oh, por supuesto.- Edward fue a buscar su botiquín. –Lo siento, olvidé preguntarte como te sentías. Debo llamar a mi papá, en serio. Él es médico y podría tratarte mejor que yo. Aunque, todavía está en Italia con mi mamá.-

Bella se desabrochó parte de la camisa que llevaba puesta. Edward hizo lo posible por no mirar hacia abajo.

-Oh, ¿en serio? ¿Italia?-

Edward sonrió, quitándole las vendas. –Sí, es su 28° aniversario de boda. Ellos se casaron en Italia.-

-Qué lindo. Creo que Italia sería un bonito lugar para casarse. Nunca he estado allí.-

-Tal vez algún día vayas.- _Te llevaré allí._

-Ya está, terminé.- anunció Edward.

Treinta minutos después, la cena estaba servida. Bella atacó inmediatamente su comida. Eso agradó a Jasper. Si todo lo que hiciera por el resto de su vida fuera cuidar de esta belleza, se iría de este mundo sin nada que lamentar.

Jasper y Edward estaban sentados cada uno a un lado de ella. Todo estaba en silencio, pero no era incómodo.

Todos estaban preguntándose de dónde había llegado Emmett cuando entró, con la cabeza agachada en desgracia. A Bella le recordó a un niño que había hecho algo malo y estaba a punto de ser castigado por su madre.

-Bella,- él hizo un mohín. – ¡estoy tan malditamente arrepentido! ¡No tenía intención de entrar, fue un accidente, lo juro! No sabíamos que estabas desnuda.-

Bella sonrió. –Emmett, está bien. Ya les he dicho, pero creo que tengo que repetírtelo. No estoy enojada. Sólo olvídate de eso.- Bella era tan dulce, y Emmett se sentía diez veces peor.

-Pero Bella, ¡no puedes estar hablando en serio! Te vi _desnuda. _Joder, acabo de manchar mis sábanas con mi carga porque no puedo conseguir quitarme la imagen de la cabeza…- Emmett tapó su boca con sus manos, había dicho mucho, demasiado. Ella no necesitaba escuchar eso.

Jasper se encogió. _Eso fue un error, amigo._

Edward se rió entre dientes. Al parecer él fue el único que no se había dejado llevar por el impulso.

Bella rió. Todos la miraron como si estuviera loca. –Lo siento, es tan jodidamente divertido, ¿no es así? Quiero decir, vamos, es una tontería.- Y continuó riendo.

¿Ella se estaba _riendo_ de eso? ¿No estaba horrorizada de que alguien le dijera que se había masturbado pensando en ella?

No pasó mucho tiempo para que se unieran a sus risas. Bella pudo ver que Emmett todavía estaba mortificado por su admisión, así que se levantó y le dio una palmadita en la espalda. – ¿Por qué no vamos a ver algo estúpido?-

Emmett sonrió, sintiéndose todavía culpable, pero derritiéndose en su presencia. –Está bien, corazón.-

Dos horas más tarde, Bella estaba dormida, con la cabeza en el regazo de Emmett.

-¿En qué cama deberíamos acostarla?- él susurró. Todos estaban mirándola con adoración.

-Puede quedarse en mi habitación.- Edward se ofreció, más que feliz de alojarla.

Emmett la levantó cuidadosamente, acunándola en sus brazos. Jasper y Edward lo seguían de cerca, no dispuestos a estar alejados de ella.

Emmett la depositó en la cama, tapándola con las sábanas.

Él suspiró. -¿Sería extraño si la observamos dormir?-

-¿Sería aún más extraño si nos dormimos _con_ ella?- Edward preguntó con nostalgia. Él no quería asustarla por tener tres hombres en la misma cama con ella, pero detestaba la idea de dejarla, aunque sólo fuera por unas horas.

-Tu cama es enorme…- dijo Jasper.

Y estaba resuelto.

Al final, Jasper estaba a su izquierda, Edward a su derecha y Emmett a un lado de él.

Bella estaba completamente despierta cuando ellos finalmente abrieron sus ojos a la luz de la mañana.

-Hey- ella saludó. Ellos estaban alerta al instante.

Bella jugaba con sus dedos, dudando sobre lo que iba a decir a continuación. Ella tomó una profunda respiración.

-Yo…yo estoy lista…para hablar.-

Los hermanos se miraron entre sí y luego a ella.

-Está bien- dijo Jasper, -cuéntanos acerca de él.-

* * *

Hola de nuevo, jajajaja que divertida la escena del baño. Los chicos no se pueden resistir, ya vieron el por qué intentó huír de ellos y ya se dio cuenta de que ellos son los chicos buenos, es un avance. ¿A ustedes que les pareció? En el próximo capítulo se viene la historia de Bella, así que nos leemos el martes. Que tengan un excelente fin de semana. :)

¡Saludos!

Kelxi Ylönen


	8. Él lo llama libertad

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes son propiedad de S. Meyer y la historia pertenece a She Isn't Here, yo sólo traduzco._

**Aviso: **_La siguiente historia es rated M, tiene contenido sexual, violencia y mal lenguaje._

_Muchas gracias a las personitas que me dejan sus comentarios, en verdad los aprecio mucho. Igualmente gracias a quienes agregan la historia a sus alertas y favoritos. Me alegra que les esté gustando la historia, ya vamos avanzando, en este capítulo se conoce la historia completa de Bella, ella habla de su pasado, les dejo nota de la autora. Les espero abajo...  
_

**N/A** Sólo una advertencia: este capítulo tiene que ver con Bella, por lo que nuestros chicos Cullen no van a aparecer. También ten en cuenta que hay violencia en este capítulo, que es ya bastante oscuro. Sólo lo menciono en caso de que _no_ quieran leer.

* * *

**Ménage**

Capítulo 8 – Él lo llama libertad

**.**

**.  
**

**Parte 1 – Eres mi bebé, mi pequeña niña**

Se supone que no debes odiar a tus padres. Ellos te dieron la vida, te dieron un nombre, vieron por ti, y te ayudaron a ser lo que eres. Pero no todos los padres son buenos. Hay algunas personas en este mundo que nunca deberían tener hijos. Es un hecho. La sociedad dice que no engendrar no es natural, o peor aún, no querer engendrar. Bella deseaba que más gente fuera contra la corriente y dijera _no, no, no, yo no quiero eso, voy a golpear a mi hijo, yo lo sé, seré descuidado, soy demasiado egoísta, me conozco muy bien, eso no es para mí._

Claro que a algunas personas no les importa. Les gusta lastimar a aquellos que son más débiles que ellos. Bella lo sabría.

James Mercury nunca dejaba de lado cualquier cosa o persona que poseía. Eran suyas hasta el día que murieran. La madre de Bella era un ejemplo de eso, y Bella estaba segura de que ella también lo sería.

No fue tan evidente para ella cuando era una niña. Odiaba la forma en que actuaba con ella, controlando todo y lo feroz que era, pero era demasiado joven para nombrarlo.

Cuando tenía nueve años, Amy Fields la invitó a una pijamada. Bella había estado tan emocionada. Era su primera fiesta de pijamas y todas sus amigas estarían allí. Vivían en Arizona en ese momento. La escuela acababa de empezar, y ese sería el segundo año de Bella allí desde que se habían mudado desde Rhode Island el año anterior. Bella había estado preocupada por hacer amigos, pero poco a poco se había ganado un pequeño círculo de ellos. La fiesta de pijamas era la señal de que había sido finalmente aceptada.

Mamá le había dicho que podía ir. Papá estaba trabajando en el hospital y no regresaría "hasta bien entrada la noche". -Que se diviertan cariño, y no se queden despiertos hasta muy tarde- ella dijo. Dejando a Bella en esa tarde de sábado.

No tenía ni idea de que iba a ser una de las peores noches de su vida. Todo había ido muy bien. Amy era encantadora. Ella trenzó el pelo de Bella, y luego estaban Samantha, Kim y Fiona, sus otras amigas. Jugaron juegos de mesa y veinte preguntas, veo-veo y a las escondidas. La madre de Amy les horneó galletas. Era perfecto.

El reloj marcó las diez en punto. Se suponía que debían estar durmiendo, pero nadie se duerme temprano en una pijamada fuera de casa. Se reían y susurraban, con linternas, ya que contaban historias de fantasmas. Fiona estaba llegando a la parte de miedo de su historia cuando el timbre de la puerta las sobresaltó.

-¡Es el hombre del saco!- Kim gritó y todas se metieron debajo de las mantas, soltaban risitas, medio creyendo que el hombre del saco realmente estaba en la puerta, apunto de llegar. Escucharon con atención como la mamá de Amy fue a abrir la puerta. _¿El hombre del saco iba por ella también?_

Escucharon voces amortiguadas, luego pasos subiendo las escaleras y luego la puerta del cuarto de Amy se abrió.

-¿Bella?- la madre de Amy llamó, (nunca podía recordar el nombre de la mujer), asomándose al interior, sin sorprenderse al descubrir que todas las chicas estaban despiertas.

Bella sacó la cabeza de debajo de las sábanas.

-Tu padre está aquí para llevarte a casa. Aparentemente hay una emergencia familiar. Está esperando en la puerta por ti y me pidió que te dijera que te des prisa.- Tenía una nota simpática en su tono de voz, una que preocupaba a Bella. ¿Le había pasado algo a su mamá?

Amy hizo un sonido de decepción. –Ay, ¿se _tiene_ que ir?-

-Si, Amy. Puedes ver a Bella en la escuela el lunes.-

Las chicas le ayudaron a recoger sus cosas rápidamente. Bella sabía que su padre era impaciente, y aunque él se presentaba como el padre bueno y amoroso (era muy bueno en eso), era todo lo contrario. Su sonrisa era tan encantadora, y era tan guapo que engañaba a todos.

Bella se despidió triste de sus amigas, avergonzada por su repentina partida y ansiosa por saber lo que estaba pasando.

Su padre la recibió en la puerta, sus dientes blancos brillaban mientras agradecía a la mamá de Amy. Tomó suavemente la pequeña mano de Bella, tirando de ella a lo largo del camino.

-Nos vemos Bella.- dijo la madre de Amy. –Espero que todo esté bien, señor Mercury.-

Él asintió con la cabeza brevemente, su impaciencia resurgiendo.

-Papá, ¿mamá está bien?- le preguntó mientras él abría la puerta del pasajero del asiento delantero para ella, echando su maleta en el asiento trasero.

-Mami está bien, bebé. Ella sólo cometió un error, eso es todo.- Bella se tensó. ¿Un error? La última vez que mamá cometió un error, estuvo en cama durante una semana con costillas rotas y un ojo morado, y el hermano pequeño de Bella había muerto en su interior. Lo único que había hecho fue llevar a Bella a casa de sus abuelos para el fin de semana mientras papá estaba en el trabajo. Él se enojó, y cuando regresaron hizo que mamá lo supiera. Y luego él la culpaba por la muerte del bebé.

¿Sería peor esta vez?

-¿Qué hizo mamá?- ella tenía que saber.

Él se deslizó en su asiento, arrancando el motor con rapidez.

Él suspiró. –Ella olvidó preguntarme si yo pensaba que estaba bien que te quedaras esta noche en la casa de tu pequeña amiga. Y, da la casualidad que no estoy de acuerdo. Quiero a mi ángel en casa.- Él le revolvió el pelo cariñosamente, sus dedos tirando de sus mechones más largos. –Todo lo que ella tenía que hacer era preguntar. Simple, ¿verdad, bebé?-

Bella se aferró a su camisa de dormir, nerviosa. Él siempre la llamaba así, bebé y ángel, pero él la aterrorizaba, y ella no se sentía muy querida por él. No podía esperar para ver a su madre, tenía que asegurarse que estuviera bien, que ella no iba a estar en cama una semana más. Era una estúpida razón para estar enojado con ella, Bella pensaba. Era una pijamada, iba a volver mañana.

¿Por eso había sido todo?

-¿Es por eso que me recogiste? La mamá de Amy dijo que era una emergencia familiar.-

Su expresión se ensombreció. No debería haber dicho nada. –Es una emergencia familiar, cariño. ¿No piensas que te necesito? ¿No sabías eso? A papi no le gusta que vayas lejos de casa. Él te necesita allí. ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo triste que estaba cuando llegué a casa y no estabas allí? Mi ángel no estaba allí esperando por mí, no hubo beso de buenas noches o leer cuentos antes de dormir en el regazo de papá. Tenía que llevarte a casa, ángel. Significas mucho para mí.- En la siguiente luz roja, se inclinó y le dio un beso en los labios. –Tu también me extrañaste, ¿no?-

Bella asintió, evitando su mirada helada. Él apartó su pelo, dejando al descubierto su cuello.

-Dilo, bebé. Di que extrañaste a papi.-

Las lágrimas surgieron de sus ojos, pero ella se negó a que él lo viera. –Yo…yo te extrañé papi.-

James sonrió. –Buena chica, sabía que lo harías. ¿No estás feliz de que viniera por ti?-

Bella asintió obedientemente.

-¿Te divertiste esta noche?-

Bella se tensó. _Di no, ¡él no quiere que digas si!_ –Um, un poco.-

-¿Y qué hiciste? ¿Jugaron?-

-Sí.-

-¿Qué juegos?-

-A las escondidas y veo-veo.-

-¿Algo más?-

-Veinte preguntas.-

Él se echó a reír. –Bebé, yo puedo jugar esos juegos contigo. No necesitas a nadie más. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es preguntar. Voy a jugar todos los juegos que quieras.-

Estaban cerca de casa, y Bella tenía un millón de pensamientos corriendo por su cabeza. No sabía en que condición estaría su madre.

Tan pronto se detuvieron en el camino de entrada, Bella se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad y fue a abrir la puerta, pero la mano de papá sobre su hombro la detuvo.

-No tan rápido, ángel. Abriré la puerta para ti.-

Él agarró su mano todo el camino interior, asegurándose de que no iba a ninguna parte.

Su madre estaba sentada en la parte inferior de las escaleras cuando entraron, esperando. Bella deslizó su mano de la de su padre y corrió hacia ella, buscando calor en los brazos de su madre. Sus ojos estaban húmedos, Bella observó, y había una herida abierta en su cara bonita.

-Bella, cariño, lo siento mucho.- Renée Mercury lloró abrazando a su hija.

La puerta principal se cerró de golpe. Ambas se estremecieron.

-Bella,- dijo James, aparentemente tranquilo. –vete a la cama. Papá estará allí en unos minutos y leeremos juntos en la mecedora, ¿de acuerdo? Tengo que hablar con mamá.-

Bella enterró su rostro en el cuello de su madre. No quería dejarla sola, y no quería tener la hora del cuento con su papá. Ella lo odiaba. Él siempre se movía mucho cuando ella se sentaba en su regazo y se sentía…mal. Y casi no leían nada. Ella temía las noches.

-Bella, dijo él con más fuerza, -arriba. Ahora.-

Su mamá le frotó la espalda. –Está bien, cariño. Subiré pronto.- Ella susurró para que su marido no la escuchara. Bella asintió a regañadientes y se separó de ella subiendo los escalones lentamente, uno a la vez.

-Date prisa Bella.- Su padre le indicó.

Se acostó en la cama, esperando. Esperando un sonido, esperando que su madre viniera y se la llevara, esperando incluso por su padre y la horrible mecedora. Ella sabía que algo iba a suceder, lo sentía en sus entrañas.

Entonces los gritos y maldiciones llegaron flotando hasta su dormitorio. Estaban discutiendo, nada nuevo, pero la asustaba más que de costumbre. Ella lo vio antes en los ojos de su padre. No confiaba en esa mirada, en ese hombre.

En silencio, ella salió de su habitación y bajó los primeros pasos, tratando de oír mejor. Todavía estaban en la puerta de entrada, sólo que ahora su madre tenía un abrigo.

-Regresaré por ella, James. No creas que puedes detenerme. Ella también es mi hija y no voy a dejar que la trates igual que a mi.-

-¡Cállate! ¡Yo nunca le haría daño! La amo más de lo que te imaginas, perra estúpida. Y no vas a ninguna parte.- tiró a Renée por la muñeca, haciéndola gritar.

-¡No te atrevas! ¡No me toques!- de algún modo se las arregló para liberarse y con eso huyó por la puerta principal.

Bella bajó de puntillas, viendo a su madre salir justo cuando llegaba a la parte inferior de las escaleras. ¿Dónde iba? ¿Y por qué se iba sin ella?

-¿Mamá?- pero ya era demasiado tarde.

-Bella, ¿qué demonios estás haciendo?- papá se volvió hacia ella.

Oh no, él estaba enojado. Ella comenzó a regresarse, porque no quería enfrentarse a su ira, pero…

-¡Ven aquí!-

_No._ Se quedó paralizada por la indecisión.

-AHORA, Bella.-

Se sintió débil por obedecer.

Y entonces él la agarró y ¡SMACK!

No la había golpeado antes. Él predicaba su amor por ella en todo momento, pero no haces eso a la gente que quieres, no a tu esposa, no a tu hija.

Ella se tambaleó en estado de shock, sosteniendo su mejilla. Sus ojos picaban y las lágrimas que no había querido que viera antes estaban bajando por sus mejillas.

Y entonces él la tomó de nuevo, compungido pero enojado, siempre enojado.

-Bebé, ¡lo siento! Papi no quería hacerlo.- juró, apretándole con tanta fuerza que no podía respirar.

-¿Dónde va mamá?- ella se atragantó, deseando que dejara de tocarla.

-Lejos. Pero volverá ángel. Me aseguraré de ello.-

¡No, no, no! ¡Ella no podía dejarla! ¡No podía estar a solas con él!

Bella salió por la puerta principal en un instante, gritando a su madre que volviera. Renée estaba saliendo del largo camino y Bella corrió tan rápido como sus pequeñas piernas podían. -¡Mamá! ¡Por favor, llévame contigo!-

-¡Bella!- James gritó, llegando con ella y alzándola de la cintura de un solo golpe. Ella luchó para liberarse de su agarre, pero él sólo aumentó su control sobre ella.

El coche se paró y un momento después Renée salía furiosa. -¡Desgraciado! ¡Has dicho que no la tocarías! Quítale tus malditas manos de encima.-

Renée golpeó a su marido, pero él era demasiado rápido, como siempre y tenía in férreo control sobre su muñeca antes de que pudiera retractarse.

-¡Perra!- eso le valió otro golpe en el ojo, enviándola al suelo. Bella no podía soportarlo. Su mamá estaba siendo herida y no podía detenerlo. Ella entró en pánico, agarrando el brazo de él, el que había golpeado a su madre demasiadas veces y lo jaló hacia abajo.

-¡Ahhh!- él la golpeó en la cabeza, y allí estaba ella al lado de su madre.

-Bella, entra en el coche.- Renée instruyó a su hija, la voz tensa por el dolor.

No fue tan fácil, por supuesto. Él no quería dejarlas ir. Renée tuvo suerte de salir. Ella había vuelto, de todos modos. ¿Pero Bella? No, ella no. Ella no iba a ninguna parte. Bajo ninguna circunstancia iba a permitir que ella lo dejara.

Era una suerte para él ser tan bien pagado. El dinero le compró una casa grande y una extensa propiedad. No había vecinos. Nadie escuchaba los gritos, nadie veía…

Había ciertas cosas que él no necesitaba en la vida, gente de la que podía prescindir.

Fue fácil. No hubo angustia. Tenía a Bella por encima del hombro, ella era tan ligera y su cabeza estaba mareada, que no hubo pelea. La llevó a la casa, sabiendo que su querida esposa lo seguiría. ¿Quién se creía que era? ¿Ella creía honestamente que amaba a su hija más que él? ¿De verdad creía que Bella estaría mejor con ella que con él? ¿Qué Bella estaría feliz sin su papi?

Ridículo.

Inaceptable.

Ella era increíblemente predecible.

-Regrésamela, James. Ella no quiere estar contigo. Déjame llevármela, James, ¡por favor!-

James subió las escaleras a su propio dormitorio, donde acostó a su niña herida en la cama, besando su frente. Renée tropezó detrás de él, incapaz de contener su angustia. El corte sobre su ojo estaba sangrando y ella quería salir, salir, salir de él para siempre, nunca lo volvería a ver, quería que él muriera, quería ir al paraíso con su pequeña hija y estar a salvo y feliz. Hubo momentos, muy fugaces, cuando ella pensaba que podría ser posible, pero su coraje le falló demasiado a menudo, y ahora era demasiado tarde. Ella lo sentía. Si hubiera sido sensata, prudente, habría tomado a Bella esta mañana cuando James se fue y se hubiera ido, ido a cualquier parte donde él no las encontrara.

Tan tarde, demasiado tarde…

-James, por favor regrésamela. Por favor, sólo déjala en paz.-

Él se dio la vuelta. Su rostro salvaje, depredador. -¿Y por qué haría eso? ¿Por qué debo dejarla sola? Ella es mía, me pertenece.-

Renée sacudió la cabeza, aturdida. Su cerebro no reaccionaba bien todavía. –No…he visto la forma en que eres con ella, la manera en que la miras. No eres bueno para ella, James. Ya has empezado a lastimarla. ¡Mírala, lo has hecho! Sólo dámela. Si realmente la amas, lo harás.-

Entonces James se acercaba a ella, todas las intenciones y propósitos, pero él siempre terminaba lo que empezaba. -¿Lastimarla? No, cariño, ella sólo me desobedeció. Estaba confundida, pero ella pronto sabrá no hacerlo de nuevo. Y yo la amo Renée. ¡La adoro! Tú eres el problema.-

Bella abrió los ojos. Le dolía la cabeza y tenía problemas para concentrarse en sus padres, a pesar de que era consciente de que estaban en la habitación con ella. Podía oír el llanto de su mamá, pero no podía verla. La única luz de habitación provenía de la araña del techo justo encima de la entrada. Bella quería verla para ir con ella, pero se sentía tan débil y ¡Dios mío! ¿Qué había de malo en su cabeza?

Él la llevó al inicio de las escaleras. Era demasiado fácil. Su pie atrapado en el escalón superior, se tropezó, y cayó, cayó, hasta abajo. Rogando por misericordia, por su hija, pidiéndole a Dios que salvara a su hija, aunque ella no se salvara. Era simplemente…demasiado tarde.

Dio un paso a la vez sin prisas, porque él no estaba preocupado. Había caído treinta escalones. Ella no era un maldito gato. Aún estaba con vida, arrastrándose en un charco de su propia sangre, sabiendo que esto era el final, pero tratando de respirar un segundo más.

James se rió entre dientes, descendiendo sobre ella. –Eres torpe Renée. Realmente debes ver por donde vas. Te he dicho esto antes ¿verdad? Bueno, esto resuelve un gran problema, por lo menos. Quiero decir, no podemos tener a mi bebé lejos de mi, ¿no? Yo personalmente creo que estás siendo castigada por tu mal comportamiento, Renée. Creo que el Dios al que oras tanto te está enviando un mensaje. Creo que Él está de acuerdo conmigo. Vamos, Renée, sabes que tengo razón.- La reprendió, agitando un dedo burlonamente. –Hmm,- examinó a la mujer delante de él con cuidado –parece que todavía queda algo de vida en ti, Renée. Yo te ayudaré, ¿de acuerdo?-

Renée dejó escapar un sollozo estrangulado. Su brazo le palpitaba, y era obvio que estaba roto, y también había algo mal con su pierna, pero ¿qué importaba eso ahora?

Él se pavoneó mientras iba a la habitación contigua, silbaba mientras iba, toreándola. Sus sollozos hicieron eco, llegando a los oídos jóvenes de Bella.

-Mamá…- Bella se movió de su posición, se deslizó fuera de la cama lo mejor que pudo. _Ya voy mamá. _Con las piernas temblorosas ella caminó hacia el pasillo con pasos cautelosos y cayó al suelo.

James surgió, una llave inglesa colgando perezosamente de su mano. Él suspiró. –Oh, Renée, mira lo que está por venir. Mira lo que me estás obligando a hacer. No tienes a nadie a quien culpar sino a ti misma, ya sabes. Podrías haber evitado esto, pero no, tenías que tratar de llevártela lejos de mí, ¿verdad?- él se inclinó a su nivel, y sonrió. –¿Beso de despedida, Renée? ¿Por los viejos tiempos?- Renée se encogió, sacudiendo la cabeza con disgusto. –¿No? Yo no lo creo, realmente no quiero besarte, tampoco, pero me di cuenta, ya que este es nuestro último adiós, podríamos hacerlo bien. Oh, no te preocupes esposa mía.- Se burló, observando la mirada de total resignación en su rostro. –Vas a un lugar mejor, después de todo, así que no parece tan molesto. Y no te preocupes por Bella. Mientras ella me tenga a mí, siempre estará atendida. Y no tengo ninguna intención de dejarla ir.-

-Vete…a la… mierda.- Ella escupió, luchando por sacar las palabras.

Bella estaba a pocos pasos de la parte inferior, y ella podía verlos ahora.

Vio a su padre levantar el brazo, un objeto duro en la mano…

Lo vio bajar la mano a su objetivo…

Escuchó el grito de agonía…

-¡Mamá!- Bella tropezó, tratando desesperadamente de llegar a su madre, pero él continuó golpeándola, un golpe tras otro, había tanta sangre, los gritos habían cesado y su madre había muerto.

James giró en su dirección, apenas notándola.

-Bella, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?- él no quería que ella fuera testigo de nada de esto, no esperaba que ella estuviera allí. Estaba cubierto de sangre, y tras él el cuerpo mutilado de Renée Mercury. Había tanta sangre, tanta destrucción en una mujer una vez encantadora. Bella no podía ver su rostro correctamente.

Bella lanzó un grito.

James se levantó, acercándose a ella. La llave permanecía en su mano, y por un instante pensó que iba a pegarle, pero en su lugar la dejó caer y sonó ruidosamente contra el suelo.

Él la envolvió en un abrazo asfixiante. –Cálmate, ángel. Todo está bien, shush.-

Muerta, su mamá estaba muerta…justo en frente de ella…

No podía moverse, no podía pensar en nada excepto en el hecho de que su madre estaba…muerta…muerta…muerta…

-Oh, bebé, es hora de regresar a la cama.- Él susurró, llevándola de vuelta a su habitación. –Puedes dormir con papi esta noche, bebé. Papi te necesita con él.-

La dejó allí, la muñeca que era, y se puso a trabajar en la eliminación del cuerpo. No fue tan difícil. Había un denso bosque detrás de la casa que era perfecto para enterrar un cuerpo en el. No había nadie en kilómetros, e incluso si hubiera, sería allanamiento, ya que él era James Mercury, y James Mercury era el dueño de ese bosque.

Regresó con su hija una vez que el cuerpo fue enterrado y la sangre limpiada. Estaba agotado. ¡Que día! Todo lo que quería hacer era meterse en la cama y acurrucarse con su Bella.

Todo era perfecto ahora.

Bella seguía llorando en silencio, en su conmoción y dolor.

Él la abrazó por la espalda, su aliento caliente chocando con su cuello. –Mm, bebé, todo está bien. Sólo seremos tú y yo a partir de ahora.- Él sonrió, cerrando los ojos, encontrando que no estaba tan cansado como creía. Acomodó un mechón de pelo detrás de su oreja. – ¿Quieres que te lea un cuento?-

Bella se estremeció, sacudiendo la cabeza.

-¿No? ¿Cansada?-

Ella asintió con la cabeza. No podía dejar de temblar.

-Bueno, ¿por qué no solo canto para ti? ¿De acuerdo?-

Ella no sabía que canción le tarareaba, no importaba, sólo sentía que mecía sus caderas contra su trasero, un ritmo constante, la parte que más odiaba de la noche.

Muerta…muerta…muerta…

_Sólo tú y yo de ahora en adelante…_

**Parte 2 – Los pequeños horrores de ser su hija**

Se mudaron a California dos días después. Al parecer tenían casas en todas partes. Bella no vio a sus abuelos después de eso. Se preguntaba qué les habría dicho a los padres de su mamá. Seguramente iban a preguntar dónde estaba su hija. Nunca la llevó a visitarlos. Él estaba contento siendo sólo ellos dos.

Ella cambió de escuela, perdió a sus amigas, hizo una o dos nuevas, pero no se esforzó mucho en mantenerlas. Ella no tenía ningún interés, ninguna motivación. Ella preferiría tener a su madre de nuevo, no importa cuán inútil era el deseo.

Cada día la imagen de su madre pasaba por su cabeza. Estaba tatuada en su memoria.

Su padre continuó como si nada hubiera pasado, como si Renée nunca hubiera existido, como si Bella sólo fuera producto de uno y no de dos. Ella lo odiaba. Odiaba su vida. Él se aferró más a ella. Difícilmente pasaba una noche sin que estuviera durmiendo en la misma cama con ella. No entendía, no _lo_ entendía.

Se preguntaba como podía ser su padre. ¿Cómo es eso posible? ¿_Todos _eran como él?

Bella ni siquiera se parecía en nada a él. Ella había heredado los ojos marrones y el cabello oscuro de su madre. Su madre era bajita. Bella era bajita. Las dos eran pálidas. Su padre era alto, rubio, de ojos azules y de tez bronceada. Lo único que heredó de él eran su tipo de sangre y la misma nariz de punta redonda.

Él era un fantástico doctor, todo el mundo lo decía, uno de los mejores cirujanos que existieran. Aunque también era un doctor del tipo malo. Era un hecho que descubrió cuando tenía doce años. Bella era una chica inteligente, muy observadora. Había sido sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que descubriera lo que su padre estaba haciendo, y no era del todo sorprendente teniendo en cuenta el tipo de persona que era. Bien, la gente buena no recogía órganos para venderlos en el mercado negro. Al menos, eso es lo que ella pensaba, pero tal vez algunas personas medio decentes también lo hacían.

Su padre hizo un negocio de ello. Incluso tenía cómplices: Laurent, el inteligente funerario que hacía de la extracción de órganos un arte; y Víctor, un aspirante a comediante con una mata de pelo rojo que le hacía parecer como una víctima de electrocución. Víctor no parecía tan inteligente, pero él era el que negociaba los órganos y cotizaba los precios. Él era también un enfermero certificado, pero a veces desechaba esa profesión y hacía algo completamente inesperado, como trabajar en una tienda de artículos deportivos o en la oficina de un dentista. Eran un dúo extraño.

Y ellos le ponían los pelos de punta. Sí, los conocía. Ellos eran amigos cercanos de su padre, sus únicos amigos, de verdad, por lo que los veía mucho en su casa. Demasiado, en opinión de Bella.

Odiaba la forma en que la miraban. Le ponían la piel de gallina.

Ella llegó a la pubertad, cuando tenía doce años, y vinieron los pechos y las curvas que hacían que los hombres miraran. Cuando el horrible dúo estaba allí, Bella hacía todo lo posible para mantenerse fuera de su vista, y cuando estaban en la misma habitación, llevaba camisetas anchas, las prendas menos halagadoras. Sin embargo eso no les impedía desnudarla con la mirada.

Algo así como su papá.

Si la noche del asesinato de su madre fue la peor de su vida, la noche del dos de octubre era la segunda peor. Ella acababa de cumplir trece años en septiembre. La escuela era aburrida, como de costumbre, y no tenía ningún amigo cercano. Cada noche era lo mismo: James llegaba a casa, cenaban, tal vez vieran una película, él se duchaba, ella se metía en la cama y trataba de dormir, él se secaba, no se molestaba en vestirse y se unía a ella en la cama. Había comenzado a dormirse desnudo el año pasado, no tenía vergüenza, sin explicación excepto una. –Está bien, nena, estoy harto de la ropa. Es más cómodo así, deberías probarlo.-

Como si pudiera hacerlo.

Pero el dos de octubre, eso cambió. Supuso que debería haber estado esperándolo. Sí, simplemente que había estado poniendo todos sus esfuerzos en no pensar en la horrible probabilidad, y cuando _eso_ sucedió, estaba asombrada, devastada…

Él se metió a la cama como de costumbre. Toda la noche había estado mirándola, sonriendo, como si supiera algo que ella no, por supuesto, así era. Él siempre la había tocado de manera inapropiada, y la forma en que la miraba no era la de un padre que miraba a su hija.

Esa noche, sin embargo, su temor se hizo realidad. Estaba acostada, temiendo su llegada. Él no llevaba una prenda de ropa cuando entró. Su lado de la cama daba a la puerta, por desgracia, pero cerró los ojos al verlo. Él quería que ella lo viera. Estaba duro, ella no estaba acostumbrada a eso, viendo como se congelaba.

Se puso detrás de ella. Bella contuvo el aliento. ¿Qué le iba a hacer? Una mano se acercó a su pecho. Bella jadeó en sorpresa. Él la empujó para que ella estuviera de espaldas y no de lado, y entonces se puso sobre ella, una pequeña sonrisa levantando la comisura de su boca.

-Papá, ¿qué estás haciendo?- pero ella sabía, y no se molestó en ocultar su miedo. Ella estaba temblando.

Él inclinó la cabeza hacia abajo, acariciando su cuello con sus labios. _No, no, no._ Sintió náuseas. Esto no puede estar pasando.

Presionó su dureza contra el vértice de sus muslos. _Por favor, no lo hagas._

-Finalmente tienes la edad suficiente, bebé.- Le informó, acariciando su mejilla. –Ya estás lista para mí. Te amo tanto, ángel. Eres mía, y ahora te lo demostraré.- Ella se congeló cuando sus labios atacaron los suyos, forzando su lengua dentro de su boca. Sus manos estaban por todas partes, buscando a tientas sus pechos, amasando su trasero y sus caderas, levantando su camisa de dormir…

-¡No! ¡Papá, por favor no, por favor, por favor, por favor…no lo hagas!- le rogó, empujándolo en vano. Él era demasiado fuerte.

-Bella, bebé, no tienes que hacer nada, sólo déjame amarte. Déjame amarte bebé.- le habló como si fueran amantes. ¿Se olvidaba que ella era su hija?

Él silenció el resto de sus súplicas, y ella no podía hacer nada para detenerlo. Su camisón se fue, luego sus bragas. Sólo bastó un impulso rápido y él estaba dentro de ella, rompiéndola en pedazos, bombeando dentro y fuera, dentro y fuera, gruñendo. Estaba loco, completamente sin control ni razón, tan perdidos en el acto como él.

Cuando todo terminó, Bella estaba entumecida. Sus muslos estaban pegajosos y lastimados. Sus entrañas le ardían.

Él se durmió rápido, pero ella no pudo dormir en absoluto. El reloj marcaba las 2:20 en neón verde. Ese era un pequeño detalle que siempre asocia al dos de octubre, sólo que ahora era día tres. Su pesadilla había comenzado a las once y terminó a…no, no, todavía continuaba, los minutos seguían pasando.

Tal vez no tenga fin…

**Parte 3 – Él lo llama libertad**

Cuando tenía catorce años se mudaron a Nuevo México. Laurent y Víctor los seguían de cerca. Siempre había sido así. Cuando James Mercury se mudaba, ellos también lo hacían, como si fueran apéndices adicionales. La ponía enferma. ¿Por qué ni podían simplemente irse y morir?

Empezó el instituto. Hizo una amiga llamada Alicia. Recibió invitaciones a salir de la mitad de los chicos de su curso, rechazó a todos. Ignoraba cundo Alicia le sugería ir a estudiar a su casa después de la escuela. No tenía amigos después de eso, pero eso estaba bien.

Laurent y Víctor se volvieron más atrevidos con ella. Una vez, cuando su padre estaba fuera, la acorralaron. Víctor tenía su top casi completamente fuera y los dos tantearon sus pechos.

Luego llegó su queridísimo padre y los golpeó.

Había una cosa que su padre siempre hizo por ella. La salvaba de esos dos pervertidos. Ella sabía que era sólo su carácter posesivo dándose a conocer. Nadie la tocaba, sólo él. Ella era suya. Le gustaba pensar que él la amaba (y lo hacía a su manera, enferma, retorcida), que él la protegía de cualquier daño. Que le importaba.

Pero luego él la violaba casi todas las noches, y eso no era amor. Ella se vio obligada a etiquetarlo finalmente: Obsesión. Él estaba y siempre había estado completamente obsesionado con ella. Ahora ella tenía la edad suficiente para darse cuenta de eso. Tal vez él la amaba, pero sin duda no de la manera correcta. Dudaba que él fuera capaz de amarse a sí mismo, dudaba que realmente supiera lo que era amar a alguien en cuerpo y alma, y poner a esa persona antes de todo lo demás.

Bella tenía una ilusa fantasía en su cabeza desde que comenzó el instituto. En su fantasía, ella se graduaba de la escuela y se iba lejos, muy lejos a la universidad, para nunca volver. Era una excusa perfecta y legítima para salir. No estaría huyendo, técnicamente. Pero no subestimaría a su padre.

Aun así, aplicó en universidades de otros estados, pensó que estaba haciendo un espectacular trabajo en ocultarlo. La aceptaron en tres de cuatro…

Y él, siendo como un espía, no sólo encontró una de las cartas de aceptación en el correo, sino que la abrió.

_¿Nueva York?_

Nunca.

Se graduó. Se mudaron a Washington ese verano. Bella había estado en contra de las demandas de su padre, y decidió ir a Nueva York. Aunque odiaba Nueva York, sería mejor que aquí, ¿no? Estaba decidida a intentarlo.

Pero no fue tan fácil. Ni siquiera fue posible. _Él no la dejó ir._

Y entonces la vida tomó un nuevo giro, se puso un poco peor.

Él estaba tan convencido de que ella iba a huir cuando él no estuviera (y tenía razón) que la arrastraba hacia abajo en el sótano, en su propia celda privada, totalmente amueblada, pero sin ventanas. La puerta tenía un maldito candado y cuatro seguros.

Infierno. Era un infierno. Durante el día estaba presa en esa pequeña habitación. Había un medio baño, gracias a Dios, pero no luz del sol ni comida. Por la noches, la llevaba al piso de arriba con él donde podía estar seguro de que ella no se iría. Jugaban juegos de mesa, cenaban, tenían sexo (bueno, él lo tenía, ella sólo se quedaba allí haciéndose la muerta) y él fingía que todo era normal.

Llevaba la misma ropa todos los días. Los pantalones eran de ella, sus favoritos. La blusa era de su madre, la cogió del armario de su madre antes de que su padre se deshiciera de todos sus bienes. Sus ropas estaban sucias, pero él la lavaba en ocasiones.

Duró tres meses. Los peores tres meses de su vida.

Entonces, una noche, después de pensar en ello durante semanas, ella hizo su movimiento. Él se había asegurado de que estaba demasiado débil para dejarla por tener que "saltarse" una buena parte de las comidas del día. Todo era por su propio bien él insistía.

Eran las ocho de la noche cuando él entró. Era tan amable de traer su cena, dejándola sentada en el sofá frente a la televisión pasando un viejo episodio de Seinfeld. Había una puerta de tela metálica cerca que conducía afuera. Le asustaba que existiera otro bosque en el fondo, como donde el cadáver de su madre se estaba pudriendo en Arizona. Cada casa que tenía James venía completa con hectáreas de terreno. Y no era una coincidencia. Cuando tenías cosas que ocultar, lo mejor es estar lo más aislado posible.

Ella solo se había estado entrenando, haciendo ejercicios cortos para fortalecer sus músculos, y ahora esperaba que resultara. Sus ojos estaban fijos en la puerta, ella quiso que se tomara su tiempo en conseguir la cena. Y entonces ella estaba a un lado de la puerta, quitando el cerrojo, abriendo, y ¡sí! ¡Libertad! Aire fresco…

-¡Ni se te ocurra!- una voz gritó, y le dieron la vuelta, la levantó en el aire y la estrelló en el sofá, un padre furioso sobre ella. –Lo sabía.- dijo entre dientes. –¡Lo sabía, maldita perra desagradecida!-

Los moretones se habían convertido en un adorno frecuente en los últimos tiempos. No eran palizas completas, sólo alguna bofetada aquí y allá, unas cuantas rachas de sexo duro cuando estaba en un estado de ánimo particular (él nunca lo llamaba violación, esa palabra no cruzaba por su mente) y los que se acumulaban en las noches que estaba seguro de que su bebé había estado tratando de escapar y daba lugar a patadas y puñetazos acompañados de "no estás bien de la cabeza, bebé, estás confundida, tienes que aprender".

Esta vez fue más allá. Su ojo tuvo el primer golpe, luego su estómago, y estaba segura que ahora iba a violarla como siempre lo hacía para probar su punto.

Entonces…

El timbre de la puerta sonó. Era la primera y única vez que estaba agradecida por la presencia de Laurent y Víctor. Ella estaba sangrando, agarrando su estómago. James (en su cabeza lo llamaba así, decirle papá le hacía sentir enferma) estaba respirando pesadamente, sus nudillos cortados y rojos.

-Ah, compañía.- él se limpió las manos en los pantalones, pellizcó sus labios mientras se sentaba. –Espero que hayas aprendido la lección, bebé. No es tan malo, si quieres salir voy a ir contigo. Sólo pide.- El timbre sonó de nuevo. –Sabes que eres mía, ¿verdad?- Bella asintió con la cabeza, a pesar de que no quería. No más. Iba a morir. –Bien. Ahora,- él tomó su navaja de la mesa de café, la que llevaba a todas partes, -vamos a darte un recordatorio permanente, ¿si, bebé?-

Bella apretó los ojos mientras él talló con el pulso inestable una "J" en su piel. Bella no gritó, pero sus pulmones quemaban por el esfuerzo que hizo.

El timbre sonó por tercera vez, y James finalmente la dejó. Era su única oportunidad. Una oportunidad de mierda, seguro, pero ¿cuándo iba a volver a tener la más mínima oportunidad?

Bella estaba orgullosa de sí misma. Se levantó del suelo donde había caído y se empujó fuera de ese infierno en veinte segundos, poniendo el dolor y el miedo en una burbuja y dejándola flotar lejos.

Era…extraño, abandonarlo así. Era una sensación extraña, un acto extraño. ¿Qué era eso? ¿Libertad? Se había imaginado dejándolo cientos de veces, siendo libre, pero en realidad nunca antes lo había probado. Ahora no tenía ni idea de qué sentir, que pensar excepto _correr_.

Una parte de ella estaba enojada con ella misma, no por correr, sino por las emociones que la bombardearon. Un sentimiento que no era correcto. Allí estaba la emoción del peligro, del éxito y entonces estaba…el desamparo. Eso estaba mal. No debería estar triste. Ella lo despreciaba…pero él era todo lo que ella conocía. Bella no había conocido otra vida, no otro padre, ninguna otra familia, otro amor, no importaba lo enfermo que estuviera, era lo único que conocía. Estaba sola, y la soledad se quedó con ella cuando se topó con el desierto de la noche.

**Parte 4 – Luz**

Bella no sabía dónde estaba. ¿Un camino? ¿Su patio trasero? ¿El patio de alguien más?

Sus piernas se habían vencido. Todo su cuerpo había abandonado el valiente esfuerzo, pero había hecho más de lo que esperaba sin ser descubierta. Podría morir ahora, pero sería libre. Siempre y cuando él no la tuviera.

Entonces las luces llegaron.

* * *

Este capítulo fue más largo de lo habitual, pero la autora nos dice que es necesario para poder entender mejor a Bella, conocer su pasado y a James, un personaje que necesitaba su espacio. Se me hizo difícil traducir este capítulo, no dejé de estremecerme al momento de escribir las escenas de violencia. Pero bueno, ya conocen la historia de Bella, lamentablemente hay personas que son capaces de tratar así a sus propios hijos.. Bueno, cuentenme que les pareció este capítulo, nos leemos el viernes con el próximo capítulo, que tengan una excelente semana.

¡Saludos!

Kelxi Ylönen


	9. Rabia por nuestra chica

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes son propiedad de S. Meyer y la historia pertenece a She Isn't Here, yo sólo traduzco._

**Aviso: **_La siguiente historia es rated M, tiene contenido sexual, violencia y mal lenguaje._

_Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, en verdad aprecio todos y cada uno de ellos, me encanta saber que la historia les está gustando. Gracias tambien por agregar la historia a sus alertas y favoritos. A los que no tienen cuenta aquí en FF me gustaría que dejaran su correo para poder responderles ;)  
_

_*Gabby: en mi perfil están mis datos de contacto. *Gabo: muchas gracias por tu comentario, le haré llegar a la autora tus agradecimcientos ^^  
_

_Espero que disfruten del capítulo..._

* * *

**Ménage**

Capítulo 9 – Rabia por nuestra chica

_James Mercury_

¿Alguna vez han querido matar a alguien? No solamente _querer_ matar a esa persona, _realmente_ hacerlo si tuvieras la oportunidad.

No había duda en la mente de los Cullen que iban a matar a James Mercury. Lo supieron en el instante que vieron las heridas de Bella. Ahora, sin embargo, su rabia era diez veces peor. No había manera de que él pudiera vivir.

Se imaginaban todos los diferentes métodos que podrían utilizar para matarlo, torturarlo. Jasper planificaba estrategias en su cabeza. Usaría la táctica. Emmett usaría la fuerza, y Edward haría lo que fuera que sintiera en ese momento. En su mayor parte, la rabia se haría cargo.

_¿Por cuánto tiempo podían torturarlo sin matarlo?_

Bella estaba dormida en los brazos de Jasper. Revivir todo la había cansado emocionalmente. Se encontraba hecha un lío lloriqueando, un desastre incoherente para el final de su historia y sólo necesitaba ser consolada. Jasper era tan protector, y ella sabía que no le haría daño. Ella les había contado cómo había sido violada, todo, incluso acerca de su madre, y sin embargo, se sentía segura con estos desconocidos. Bella nunca había confiado _nada_ a _nadie_ antes. Había recorrido un largo camino en un corto período de tiempo, hasta el punto en que ella misma se sorprendía. Pero ella había visto suficientes chicos malos para ser capaz de decir la diferencia entre un James y un Cullen, ella nunca sería capaz de expresar lo agradecida que estaba de estar con ellos en lugar de él.

_¿Qué pensaban de ella? _No podía dejar de preguntarse si estaban disgustados con ella, pero hizo a un lado ese pensamiento. Era algo que ella había tenido que recordarse a sí misma desde hace años, una y otra vez. _La violación no te hace mala. No eres repugnante, no eres mercancía dañada. La violación no te define, no eres una violada. No eres mala, él lo es._ Todo era cierto, pero ella lo recitaba mucho en su cabeza porque a veces no lo creía. A veces se veía a sí misma y tenía que mirar hacia otro lado… por lo que él le hacía. Ella no lo había hecho, no era _su_ pecado, no era _su_ crimen, pero al final era lo mismo. Ella era el pecado, la víctima, Dios, como odiaba esa palabra. _No es tu culpa._

No hace mucho tiempo, había considerado la opción de la terapia, suponiendo que alguna vez estuviera libre. Bella odiaba la idea de ser una de esas personas que iban a terapia durante veinte años a causa de problemas sin resolver con sus padres. Ella no iba a vivir en el pasado. Ya había vivido toda esa mierda y no tenía ningún deseo de volver a vivirlo. Ella quería seguir adelante, vamos, ser feliz. Era algo que le_ pasó_ a ella, no algo que _era_. Ella podría superarlo, tal vez no hoy ni el próximo año, pero lo haría. Estaba decidida.

Huyendo, no tenía ninguna idea sobre lo que el futuro traería. ¿Dónde iría? Donde quiera que sus pies la llevaran. ¿Quién estaría con ella? Cualquiera que la conociera. Bella sabía que estaría más o menos dependiendo de los extraños. Sin dinero, un coche, amigos o familiares en Washington, estaba perdida y necesitada.

Edward, Emmett y Jasper eran sus milagros, aunque su situación con ellos parecía irreal. La amaban, supuestamente, y tal vez eso era cierto. Bella no iba a pretender entender nada de eso, pero tampoco iba a seguir intentando que ellos entraran en razón. Con tal de que no la obligaran a nada, la vida podría ser buena. Quizá con el tiempo terminaba por convertirse en su hermana y se deshacían del concepto de amor. Hey, eso podría suceder. Eran buenos, por lo que ella sabía, y no unos locos _terribles_.

Por el momento, ella se conformó con estar en manos de alguien en quien era capaz de confiar, y dormiría más tranquila de lo que había hecho en años.

Jasper puso a Bella en la cama y los tres salieron de la habitación en silencio, cerrando la puerta.

Entraron en la cocina, Jasper agarró una bebida de la nevera. Cuando se dio la vuelta Emmett estaba sentado en la mesa, con la cabeza entre las manos, haciendo algo que Jasper y Edward estaban seguros nunca lo habían visto hacer antes. Él estaba llorando. Edward estaba a su lado, incapaz de contener sus propias lágrimas. No les importaba si parecía impropio de un hombre, ellos lloraban por ella. Su pobre chica…

No había sido fácil procesar todo lo que Bella les había dicho. Estaban horrorizados. No, horrorizado ni siquiera era una palabra lo suficientemente fuerte. No había una palabra para describir su ira, la tristeza, el horror, y la incredulidad. ¿Cómo podía alguien hacerle eso a su propia hija? Él era un monstruo, un monstruo psicótico rico con una afición por su hija. No era de extrañar que ella les tuviera miedo al principio. Era increíble que ahora no estuviera asustada.

Por supuesto que ellos eran conscientes de que había sido abusada, pero la verdad era demasiada para digerirla. Ver a su madre asesinada justo en frente de ella, ser violada casi todas las noches desde que tenía trece años. No se podía sólo superar eso.

Edward quería golpear algo…o alguien, y Jasper no se sentía mucho mejor. Estaban inquietos. Todo eso le había sucedido a ella, a la mujer que amaban, y no hubo nadie allí para salvarla. Había estado sola y asustada. Bueno, ¡no más! Ella nunca estaría sola otra vez, nunca sin los que verdaderamente la amaban (y matarían a la persona que se atreviera a decir lo contrario) y se preocupaban por su bienestar. Y si tenían que esperar años para que ella los amara de vuelta, lo harían.

_James Maldito Mercury_

-Tenemos que hacer algo.- dijo Jasper, tomando un sorbo de su cerveza. –Necesitamos un plan.-

Edward asintió distraídamente, frotando sus ojos para desaparecer la humedad. –Tenemos que averiguar donde vive ese hijo de puta e ir allí. Papá no regresará hasta el final de la semana, pero tal vez Bella nos diga más sobre él. Llamaré a papá en estos días para ver lo que sabe de él. A ver si sabe algo sobre el negocio de extracción de órganos.-

-No podemos esperar mucho tiempo,- Jasper tomó otro trago de su cerveza, -él la está buscando. No sabe dónde está, pero no podemos darle la oportunidad de que se entere. Creo que es poco probable que él la busque por aquí, pero nunca se sabe.-

-A qué estamos, ¿a cinco kilómetros de donde nos encontramos con Bella?- Edward frunció el ceño en concentración. –Eso fue en la calle Thackeray, ¿no? Bella no podía haber estado muy lejos de donde vivía. Estaba justo al lado de un bosque, y su casa está rodeada de bosques. Dijo que James posee hectáreas de terreno en cada casa que tiene. Apuesto a que es por allí. Deberíamos manejar por allí mañana.-

Jasper sonrió. –Bien pensado, hermano. Después de la escuela nos iremos. Aunque no quiero tardar mucho. Ya odio que tengamos que dejar a Bella sola todo el día.-

Emmett gruñó. –Mierda, no quiero dejarla. ¡Y será cinco días a la semana!- suspiró frustrado. –Voy a volver en mi hora de almuerzo. Estoy bastante seguro de que me volveré loco si no la veo o al menos comprobar que esté bien.-

-Estoy de acuerdo- dijo Jasper. –Vendremos todos juntos. La escuela no está tan lejos.-

Edward frunció el ceño. –Vamos a llegar tarde sin importar lo rápido que conduzcas Jazz, tendríamos que regresar tan pronto como lleguemos aquí. No va a funcionar.-

-Pero no podemos dejarla aquí durante horas y horas. Nos vamos de aquí a las siete y media y regresamos a las tres y media, incluso mas tarde. Me niego a abandonarla durante tanto tiempo.-

-¿Hay alguna manera de que podamos llevarla con nosotros?- Edward sugirió, aunque sabía que era imposible. ¿Dónde la tendrían? ¿En un armario del salón de clases?

Jasper sacudió la cabeza. –No. Creo que sólo tendremos que cerrar la casa, cerrar las persianas y por si acaso decirle que no salga a la calle. Odio hacer esto, pero no hay otra manera.-

De repente, Emmett golpeó las manos sobre la mesa, haciendo que sus hermanos se sobresaltaran. -¡Odio esta mierda! Ese cabrón no debería tener ningún control sobre lo que ella hace. Ella debería ser capaz de salir a la calle si quiere sin preocuparse de que su padre violador la esté buscando. Te lo juro, en el segundo en que pose los ojos en ese hijo de puta, estará muerto. No está bien, no es justo. Incluso con nosotros, ella todavía no es libre.- Y entonces él se derrumbó, tan diferente a Emmett, quien sólo derramó una lágrima cuando perdió su equipo de fútbol favorito y la vez en que su gato desapareció (y él lloró todavía más fuerte cuando "Botones" regresó dos días después, pero eran lágrimas de felicidad). Ahora estaba berreando, y ellos no tenían idea de qué hacer. Todos querían llorar, desahogarse como él lo estaba haciendo.

Dos delgados brazos envolvieron el cuello y los hombros de Emmett. –Está bien, Emmett. No tienes que preocuparte por mí. Voy a estar bien aquí. No llores por mí, tampoco. He llorado suficiente para toda una vida.- Bella besó la parte superior de su rizada cabeza. Emmett se estremeció ante el contacto, alzando su mano para agarrar la de Bella. Se estaban calmando entre sí, Jasper y Edward estaban observándolos con asombro.

Bella había escuchado todo, y allí estaba consolando a Emmett cuando debería haber sido al revés. Realmente era una pequeña mujer fantástica. _Su_ mujer. Estaban tan orgullosos, y esperaban que pronto ella les permitiera ser de ellos, que verdaderamente pudieran llamarla suya. Ellos ya eran suyos.

Bella dejó escapar un suspiro, de pie con la espalda recta y pasó a sentarse en el regazo de Emmett. Él la miró con curiosidad, sorprendido pero feliz. Todos ellos lo estaban. Ella le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa tímida. –Confío en ustedes- explicó, -y no quiero ir por el mundo pensando que todos son como mi padre. He tenido miedo de los hombres durante años, pero estoy tratando de trabajar en eso. Quiero empezar con ustedes, si les parece bien.-

Emmett asintió con la cabeza, tratando de no ponerse demasiado contento con ese acuerdo, pero ya podía sentir reaccionar a su cuerpo traidor. Deseaba seriamente que su pene se tomara un descanso y aceptara que iba a pasar un largo, largo tiempo, para conseguir lo que quería. Joder, ahora se refería a su pene como si fuera una persona. _Un grave caso mental, idiota._

-¿Te sientes bien, Bella?- preguntó Jasper.

-Sí, me siento mejor. Realmente se sintió bien sacar todo eso de mi pecho.- Contestó. Bella se aclaró la garganta, sus ojos marrones tomando un brillo serio. –Así que, ¿qué estaban hablando?- Pero ella ya estaba perfectamente consciente.

La cara de Edward se ensombreció. –Estábamos hablando de James y de qué hacer con él…y también contigo.-

-Si, supongo que ustedes siendo maestros tienen que estar en el trabajo todo el día. No se preocupen, voy a permanecer dentro, tal vez asalte su colección de películas y discos. Ah, y todavía tengo que pedir ropa nueva. Blah. Pero voy a estar bien.- Los ojos se Bella se entrecerraron. –Ahora, sobre _James_. ¿Qué están pensando exactamente?-

Jasper cuadró los hombros, listo para salir a cazar al hijo de puta. –Vamos a matarlo.-

-¿Matarlo?- Bella exclamó. -¡No pueden matarlo! Si alguien lo va a matar, _seré yo_.-

¿Qué dijo?

-Bella, ¿de qué estás hablando?- Jasper no podía creerlo. ¿Estaba pensando realmente en deshacerse de su padre?

-Jasper, si alguien lo va a matar, voy a ser yo. Él me hizo daño. Él es mi problema, y he vivido con él toda mi vida. Es mi venganza, mi justicia. Quiero decir, pueden ayudar si quieren, pero no puedo dejar que en verdad lo maten. Además, ¿qué pasa si los atrapan? ¡Yo no quiero que vayan a la cárcel!-

Se miraron boquiabiertos. Ella hablaba en serio. Maldición, ella era una pequeña fiera.

-Bella, eso es ridículo.- Edward dijo. –No deberías ser responsable de la muerte de alguien. Va a pasar sobre tu cabeza por el resto de tu vida, y te estás olvidando de que te podrían atrapar e ir a la cárcel, no es que hubiéramos dejado que eso sucediera, pero no vale la pena sufrir por él. Ya has sufrido bastante amor, ¿de acuerdo? Así que _nosotros_ vamos a hacerlo.-

Bella resopló, moviéndose en el regazo de Emmett y mirando a Edward completamente. –Esa no es su decisión. Puedo hacer lo que quiera con mi propio padre. Creo que merezco eso, y ser responsable de su muerte apenas me perseguirá por el resto de mi vida, así que no seas tan dramático. Me he ganado el derecho de hacerle algo terrible después de lo que él me ha hecho pasar. Tienen que darme eso.- Lo dijo con tanta convicción, con tanta honestidad, que Edward se detuvo, Jasper se detuvo y Emmett se habría detenido, pero tenía toda su concentración en ocultar su erección, lo cuál no era fácil cuando Bella se estaba moviendo tanto.

-Bella, esto no es un trabajo para ti.- Edward quería convencerla, desesperadamente quería convencerla. Ese era su trabajo, y no sólo eso, sino que era su instinto, su necesidad. –Él podría hacerte daño, y dudo que seas el tipo de persona que es capaz de matar a sangre fría, y siendo honesto, yo estaría preocupado si fuera tú.-

Bella rió entre dientes, saltando ligeramente en el regazo de Emmett.

-Vamos a pensar en esto por un tiempo, no hagamos nada precipitado.- Jasper dijo. La tenacidad de Bella le divertía, le preocupaba, también, por supuesto. La había subestimado. Si él pensaba que ella sólo iba a jugar a la víctima sin luchar, estaba totalmente equivocado. Era una luchadora. Ella fue la víctima en esto, pero estaba decidida a ser su propio héroe, también. No importaba lo mucho que la había dañado hasta el momento, él no iba a hacerle daño nunca más. Nunca. El corazón de Jasper se hinchó con amor y orgullo. Oh, lo que haría para ganar el amor de esta mujer.

-Está bien, voy a tratar de ser…razonable.- Bella se comprometió. –Pero eso no significa que no lo voy a hacer cuando llegue el momento. No sé si podría vivir conmigo misma si sigue con todos sus crímenes, pero tampoco creo que se fácil llevarlo a la cárcel. Él cuenta con el dinero y las conexiones. Es un solitario, pero él es poderoso y muy respetado en los círculos tanto buenos como malos. Apuesto a que corrompe a la gente todo el tiempo.- Ella pensó. Era cierto. No confiaría en nadie que conociera a su padre, porque había una buena posibilidad de que estuviera en alianza con él.

-Bueno.- Jasper y Edward se relajaron. – ¿Crees que podrías… decirnos más de él alguna vez? Entiendo si no quieres.- Jasper la miraba con ansiedad. Estaba claro que no quería hablar de él nunca más, no después de haber pasado una buena parte de la mañana recordando todas las cosas horribles que había hecho.

-Tal vez en otra ocasión.-

Ellos asintieron.

_Cualquier cosa por ti._

-Uh, voy a salir.- Emmett anunció, levantando rápidamente a Bella de su regazo y corriendo fuera de la cocina antes de que alguien tuviera la oportunidad de darse cuenta de la carpa en sus pantalones. Cogió las llaves y salió por la puerta.

-¿A dónde va?- preguntó Bella, sorprendida por su repentina partida.

-No lo sé.- Jasper estaba confundido, pero algo hizo clic en él. Ah, Bella + regazo de Emmett = erección. Una ecuación sencilla. Él probablemente se sentía culpable. Jasper y Edward lo hacían, también. Bella había sido violada. Lo último que necesitaba eran tres chicos calientes deseándola, sin embargo, ellos la deseaban, y sus cuerpos todavía la deseaban, a pesar de que era el momento equivocado. Eso era algo que nunca iba a cambiar, a pesar de lo inapropiadas que fueran las circunstancias.

Emmett conducía dando vueltas tratando de hacer que su erección bajara. Se dio cuenta que Bella era una chica. No es que no lo supiera antes, pero ella era una _mujer_, ellos eran _hombres_, y las mujeres necesitan diferentes cosas, ¿verdad? Como cepillos para el cabello y rastrillos de afeitar y…tampones y todas esas cosas bonitas. Bella no tenía nada de eso. Afortunadamente Jasper le había comprado un poco de champú y gel de baño femenino, pero ¿qué pasaba con el resto? Decidió que conseguiría algunos "productos de dama". Ojalá con eso consiguiera despejar su mente.

Ah, estaba jodido.

Bella examinaba el corte que James le había regalado. Era seguro que le quedaría una cicatriz, y eso no le gustaba. Estaba pensando en tomar un cuchillo y hacer otro corte para que la "J" de James se convirtiera en algo insignificante. Cualquier cosa sería mejor que su marca. Pero no estaba segura de ser tan valiente como para hacerlo. De todos modos la letra no se distinguía muy bien. Comenzaba en el pecho izquierdo, por encima de su pezón, sólo la curva de la "J", luego subía a su clavícula, deteniéndose en la base de su garganta. No era un corte profundo, más bien fino y superficial. Después de todo sólo había usado una navaja, no un cuchillo de carnicero.

Le ardió cuando lo rozó con los dedos. Edward tendría que verlo más tarde y asegurarse de que no se infecte.

Se puso de nuevo la camisa de Edward y se unió a él y a Jasper en la sala, donde estaban jugando Monopoly.

Emmett volvió después de dos horas y media. En sus manos había tres bolsas de compra. Jasper le dio una mirada inquisitiva.

-¿Fuiste de compras? Acabo de comprar comestibles ayer.-

-Estas son para Bella.- dijo Emmett, alzando las bolsas. Bella lo miró con curiosidad.

-¿Qué…? Yo no pedí nada.-

-No, pero me di cuenta de que necesitabas…ya sabes, cosas de mujeres. Así que me fui a la tienda y ¡voilá!- Él le pasó una bolsa, lo que ella aceptó, aunque con vacilación. ¿Qué le habrá comprado? ¿_Cosas de mujeres_?

En la primera bolsa…tampones. Odiaba los tampones, pero no importaba. Un rastrillo de afeitar. Hmm…no se había afeitado en un tiempo vergonzosamente largo. Un cepillo. Sí, ella necesitaba eso, también. Protector solar. Aww, él era un gorila atento, ¿no?

En la segunda bolsa había un paquete de ropa interior sencilla de algodón. Ella se sonrojó y Emmett se dio cuenta. –Me imaginé que te gustaría tener algo más que calzoncillos de hombre. Puedes comprar de los que realmente te gustan más tarde.-

-Emmett, eso es tan dulce.- Se puso de puntillas y lo abrazó, haciendo que se sonrojara.

-Umm, si. Ahora, mira en la otra bolsa.-

Bella lo hizo, metiendo la mano y sacando un… ¿teléfono celular?

-Nuestra línea fija no es muy buena. Estática y todo eso. Así que pensé que podrías usar este. Voy a programarle nuestros números más tarde, de esa forma nos podrás llamar siempre, incluso cuando estemos en la escuela.-

Bella se mordió el labio. –Gracias. Tú realmente pensaste mucho en esto, ¿no es así?-

Las mejillas de Emmett se pusieron aún más rojas. Jasper y Edward estaban tratando de contener la risa al ver su estado nervioso. –Nah, no es nada. Pero, ya sabes, de nada.-

-¡Mierda!- ellos miraron a Jasper. Sus ropas estaban cubiertas de la salsa que había puesto para la botana. Edward estaba sonriendo burlonamente.

-Maldito cabrón.- Jasper murmuró, dando a Edward una mala mirada.

-¿Qué? Tú hiciste trampa.- Edward indicó.

Jasper lo miró fijamente, de pie. –Voy a cambiarme. Y yo gané limpiamente, idiota.-

-Claro que sí.-

Bella se rió de como Jasper iba pisando fuerte, y se volvió hacia Emmett. –Gracias de nuevo, Emmett. Voy a guardarlas.- hizo un gesto hacia las bolsas. La ardiente mirada de Emmett la siguió mientras caminaba por el pasillo. Se pasó una mano por el pelo.

-Estamos jodidos.- Edward dijo.

Emmett rió por lo bajo. –Tienes razón, bro.-

Bella se dio cuenta que no tenía una habitación aquí. Tal vez podría seguir usando la de Edward. De todos modos ahí es donde puso el cepillo, la ropa interior y los tampones. El rastrillo pertenecía al baño. Tendría que preguntarle a Edward si estaba bien usar su habitación o si ella debería quedarse en el sofá de ahora en adelante.

La puerta del baño estaba entreabierta, así que ella la empujó.

¡Santa Madre del dulce niño Jesús rencarnado!

Jasper. Sin camisa. En sus boxers. Mirándola fijamente.

Ella no podía moverse. Los abdominales de Jasper estaban allí, pidiendo ser mirados lascivamente. Un six pack. Maldición. –Uh…lo siento.-

La cordura volvió a ella justo a tiempo para darse cuenta de que Jasper se movía hacia ella en toda su gloria sin camisa.

Tal vez debería haber tocado la puerta primero.

Oops.

* * *

Hola! Aww estos hermanos son tan tiernos! Creo que la reacción que tuvieron a lo que les contó Bella era de esperarse, ¿o ustedes que creen? En este capítulo vemos como Bella ya confía más en ellos, y el final...¿qué creen que haga Jasper? Nos leemos el martes con el próximo capítulo, espero que tengan un excelente fin de semana.

¡Saludos!

Kelxi Ylönen


	10. Dile a tu corazón que dije no

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y la historia pertenece a la gran She Isn't Here, yo sólo traduzco._

**Aviso: **_La siguiente historia es rated M, tiene contenido sexual, violencia y mal lenguaje._

_¡Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios! Amo cada uno de ellos. Me encanta saber que les está gustando la historia, gracias también a quienes la agregan a sus favoritos y alertas, me hacen muy feliz :) A los anónimos, les animo a que me dejen su correo para poder responder sus dudas._

_*Wanda-Marie840: la historia ya está terminada, consta de 39 capítulos + 4 o__uttakes_ y una secuela. 

_Sin más, espero que disfruten de este capítulo...  
_

* * *

**Ménage**

Capítulo 10 – Dile a tu corazón que dije no

Cuando Bella tenía seis años, ella quería casarse con Cary Grant. Pero él estaba, ya sabes, muerto, e incluso si no lo estuviera, él seguiría siendo demasiado viejo, eso fue lo que le dijo su mamá.

Era normal para los niños tener una visión idealista de la edad adulta y el matrimonio. Todo eso fue aplastado para Bella no mucho tiempo después, pero había todavía un punto en el que ella habría querido casarse con Cary Grant, tan inocente como lo era el deseo.

Bella nunca había estado realmente atraída por alguien antes, al menos no de una manera sexual. James sin duda tenía que ver en eso. No tenía duda de que bastante gente se había sentido atraídos por ella, aunque tenía problemas para ver lo que veían en ella. No era fea, pero tampoco era hermosa, y nadie la conocía lo suficiente como para dejarse engañar por su "brillante" personalidad. Socializar no era su fuerte. Tal vez era un reto conseguir que la chica callada se abriese. Uno de los chicos más populares en la escuela, Josh Riggs, la invitó a salir. Él la persiguió por un semestre entero. Él era lindo, supuso, pero no hacía nada por ella. Al final se dio por vencido e invitó a salir a una chica llamada Michelle quien definitivamente no fue un reto. Él la dejó embarazada al poco tiempo. Eso hizo que Bella se sintiera aún más contenta de no estar interesada en los chicos.

Luego estaban Víctor y Laurent. Víctor era el peor. Aparte de su horrible manera de mirarla, él no estaba mal a la vista. Era del tipo desgarbado con el pelo de un rojo salvaje. Pero él era un pervertido lujurioso con una mano codiciosa en el mundo de la delincuencia. Y había tratado de violarla. Así que tenía extrañas y superficiales conversaciones con Laurent. Era difícil de creer que hubiera hombres decentes por ahí.

Por lo tanto, no era sorprendente que Bella nunca hubiera sentido el despertar de la atracción antes. Ella no quería hacerlo, de todos modos.

Entonces Jasper tuvo que quitarse la camisa. Le tomó por sorpresa. Era antinatural para ella, y eso no le gustaba. Ella no quería desear a alguien, pero aquí estaba Jasper Cullen sin una prenda de vestir, excepto sus boxers, y él se estaba acercando a ella.

Jasper cruzó la corta distancia entre ellos, sin apartar los ojos de ella una vez. Tenía esa intensa manera en él que era electrizante y sorprendente a la vez. Era como si no existiera nada en el mundo excepto ella. Esa era la forma en la que se sentía cuando él la miraba de esa manera. Era diferente de cómo su padre la miraba. Con él, ella era la presa y él el león hambriento. No era emocionante ser vista así por él, pero con Jasper, no sentía temor, pero si expectación.

Él estaba frente a ella ahora, con el torso desnudo y tan palpable que era ridículo. Ella _no quería_ tocarlo. Por supuesto que no. _Sólo tenía que repetirlo un par de veces más._

Jasper no pretendía que ella lo viera así, pero no podía decir que no lo estaba disfrutando. Ella estaba allí, con la boca entreabierta en estado de shock y (esperaba) con lujuria. Ella era simplemente adorable, irresistible, no podía detenerse, no podía pensar con claridad. Su mente se volvió confusa y sólo tenía un objetivo: Bella. Sabía que era demasiado pronto para ella, pero sus labios eran como imanes y se encontró atraído. Ella lo miraba fijamente, y eso le excitaba. ¿Cuántas veces había imaginado que ella lo miraba como lo estaba haciendo ahora? ¿Cuántas veces él la había mirado de la misma forma?

Bella vio la mirada en sus ojos, el deseo. Lo vio allí de pie tan cerca, casi tocándose, escuchó sus cortas respiraciones y sintió que se propio corazón latía con fuerza. Jasper estaba completamente inmóvil.

Y entonces él la tenía en sus brazos.

La besó, fuerte, pero no exigente. Él estaba perdido en el simple hecho de colocar sus labios sobre los de ella. No quiso pedir más, sin lengua, pero sus dedos estaban haciendo un lío en su pelo antes de que pudiera detenerse, y gimió bastante alto. Bella no devolvió el beso. No es que lo odiara. Aunque a ella le encantaría odiarlo, lo cierto es que lo estaba disfrutando un poco, y eso era aterrador. Jasper lo tomó mal, decepcionado, pero había estado esperando eso. Él se apartó, evaluándola. ¿Había ido demasiado lejos? ¿Fue demasiado? No iba a querer hablarle durante días.

-¡Lo siento mucho, Bella! ¡No debería haber hecho eso!-

Bella levantó la mano para detenerlo. –No, está bien. Es que…no sé lo que estoy sintiendo en este momento. Es un poco abrumador y confuso. Tienes labios muy bonitos.- _Más vale admitirlo, no tenía vergüenza de eso._

Eso hizo que Jasper se detuviera un momento. Le gustaban sus labios. Bueno, eso era un buen comienzo para pasar de la línea de amigos a amantes. Tal vez no debería haberla besado, pero no había un hueso en su cuerpo que se arrepintiera. Estaba bastante seguro de que eso lo mantendría sonriente durante toda la semana. Siempre y cuando eso no le moleste a ella.

-¿Fue demasiado?-

Bella bajó lo mirada, avergonzada. –Sí, pero sé que no fue mala intención. Fue en realidad un poco agradable. No estoy preparada para nada de eso. Nos estamos convirtiendo en amigos, ¿no? Y eso me gusta. Así que no besos, porque entonces no vamos a ser amigos.-

Jasper frunció el ceño. _Amigos_. Odiaba que esa palabra saliera de su boca, pero tendría que hacerlo por ahora. Y tal vez, con el tiempo, ella querría más que eso.

Bella comenzó a desenredarse de él, Jasper tenía una mano enredada en el cabello de su nuca, y un brazo alrededor de su cintura.

Bella le tocó el pecho, ligeramente por accidente. Eso envió una sacudida a través de él. Se quedó sin aliento, capturando su mano antes de que ella pudiera retirarla. Cerró los ojos, tratando de mantener su lujuria bajo control. –Bella,- murmuró, y Bella estaba sorprendida por lo dolido que sonaba, -no hagas eso, querida. Voy a ser tu amigo, pero sería mucho más fácil si no me tocas así. Me vuelve loco y me dan ganas de besarte de nuevo.-

Bella tragó saliva. –Lo siento.- le soltó la mano y ella salió del cuarto de baño, con la esperanza de que el furioso rubor que cubría sus mejillas desapareciera.

Los labios de Jasper cosquilleaban. Había probado a Bella, y quería regocijarse en ello, decirles a sus hermanos y presumir como nunca antes. _Porque él había besado a Bella._

El resto del día fue tranquilo. Bella ordenó ropa nueva en línea y Emmett le enseño a jugar algunos videojuegos. Jasper leía y calificaba sus exámenes. Bella no le prestó atención, pero se ruborizaba cada vez que él entraba en la habitación.

Él se quedó estupefacto cuando se fue a la cocina para preparar la cena de esa noche y encontró a Edward haciéndolo.

-Edward, ¿estás cocinando?-

Edward se dio la vuelta. –Sí, ¿por qué?-

-Tú odias cocinar.-

-No para Bella. Me encanta cocinar para Bella.-

-Oh, ya veo, así que no es para nosotros. Imbécil.-

Edward rodó sus ojos. –Puedes tener algo. Te _permitiré_ comer, no es que te lo merezcas.-

Jasper cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. -¿Qué se supone que significa eso?-

-¿Qué le hiciste a Bella?-

¿Cómo lo sabía? – ¿Qué quieres decir?- le preguntó con cuidado. Puede que Edward se enojara por lo que había hecho, pero en realidad Bella no estaba asustada. Él no le hizo daño, sólo se perdió durante algunos buenos segundos.

-Ella no te mira y se ha estado sonrojando como loca a tu alrededor. ¿Qué. Le. Hiciste?-

Jasper suspiró, pasando una mano por su pelo (un hábito Cullen). –Ella entró al baño cuando me estaba desvistiendo…- los ojos de Edward se abrieron. –No estaba desnudo. Pero yo… yo podría haberla besado.-

A Edward casi se le cayó el cuchillo que tenía en la mano. –¡¿Qué?! ¿La besaste? No puedes hacer eso, ella no está lista para eso. Ni siquiera le gustamos de esa manera todavía. ¿Q-q-qué hizo ella? ¿Se asustó?-

Jasper se sentó. –Ella no…se asustó, pero dijo que no estaba preparada para eso y quiere que seamos amigos, lo cual entiendo. Me alegra que no gritara, yo no podía ayudarme ni a mí mismo.-

Edward se apretó el puente de la nariz. –Mientras que ella esté bien. No me gustaría que ella se moleste. Nos comenzó a tolerar sólo hace un rato. No puedo decir que no quiero besarla. Me gustaría mucho.- Él le lanzó una mirada pensativa. -¿Cómo fue?-

-Jodidamente fantástico.-

-Te odio.-

-Eso es porque estás celoso.- Jasper sonrió.

Edward le lanzó una zanahoria.

Emmett parecía estar cada vez en blanco como el arroz de Bella, pero ella todavía no miraba a Jasper. No es como si estuviera enojada con él ni nada, sólo avergonzada. Pensó que le daría tiempo y si seguía actuando así un día o dos, tendría que hablar con ella.

Edward le dijo a Bella que podía tener su cuarto. Ella le dijo que era ridículo y ¿dónde dormiría _él_?

-En el sofá.-

-Eso es estúpido. _Yo voy _a dormir en el sofá.-

-No, no lo harás. Yo lo haré. Lo exijo.-

-No seas un idiota. Esta es tu casa, yo sólo soy una intrusa. Voy a tomar el sofá.- Al principio ella quería quedarse allí. Tenía una cama, después de todo. Pero odiaba el hecho de sacar a Edward. Era su cama, su habitación. Lo necesitaba más, de cualquier manera. Él era el que tenía que levantarse temprano para ir a trabajar. Él necesitaba una cómoda cama, y como él era el que le hacía un favor al permitirle estar en su casa, era lo justo.

-Bella, ya que esta es mi casa, yo hago las reglas, y las reglas establecen claramente que cualquier persona que lleve el nombre de Bella Mercury tiene que tener la habitación de Edward Cullen, y todos los objetos personales de Edward Cullen están a su disposición. ¿Ves? No puedes negarte. Es prácticamente una ley. Tómalo o serás arrestada y arrojada a la habitación de Emmett. Y él ronca. Tú no quieres eso.-

Bella reprimió una sonrisa. –Edward, soy una dama, y el deseo de una dama supera cualquier tonta regla que un chico haga. El sofá es mío.-

-Be…-

-¡Ningún Bella! Si no haces lo que te digo, no voy a hablar contigo por una semana y me niego a comer.- _Vaya manera de no ser dramática, Bella. ¿Seguro que estás cuerda?_

Edward cedió. –Bien,- murmuró él, -pero no estoy contento con esto. Mi cama es tu cama. Habrás deseado tomar mi oferta cuando te des cuenta de los bultos y cuan maloliente es en realidad el sofá.-

-Estás exagerando.- Bella se burló.

-No, estoy en lo correcto. No verás el sofá de la misma manera otra vez.-

-Edward, dormí en él el viernes, ¿recuerdas?-

-Sí, pero eso fue el _viernes_. Estabas agotada y apenas podías mantener los ojos abiertos. Vamos, Bella. Mi cama es mucho mejor que el sofá.- él gimoteó.

-Tal vez lo sea, pero mi respuesta sigue siendo no.-

No podía razonar con ella. Ella tenía una idea tonta en la cabeza. Si no fuera un caballero y si no estuviera preocupado de asustarla, le diría: "No te preocupes Bella, ambos podemos tomar la cama. Gran arreglo, ¿eh?" Él no tenía ningún mal pensamiento sobre ella y él en la misma cama, al menos no en ese minuto. Él sólo quería que ella estuviera cómoda, no en un sofá maloliente que había visto más de su cuota de los grandes derrames de cerveza y los pedos de Emmett. Además esa era una etiqueta. Las mujeres nunca se quedaban en el sofá. Los hombres lo hacían. Todo el mundo sabía eso, excepto ella, al parecer.

Ella se puso en plan Yo-soy-tan-feliz-de-dormir-en-el-sofá, y Edward se echó a reír. Bella era una chica rara. Era otra cosa que amaba de ella. Pero todavía debería tomarlo con calma.

Jasper no podía dormir. El beso se repetía en su mente y era hiper-consciente de que Bella estaba a menos de diez metros de su habitación. Contempló velar su sueño, pero decidió no hacerlo. Tenía que levantarse temprano, y un cansado Jasper era un malhumorado Jasper. Y estaba bastante seguro de que Bella le gritaría si se despertaba y lo encontraba mirándola como un canalla. Le habría ofrecido su dormitorio, por supuesto, pero inevitablemente se consideraría una oferta peor que la de Edward. Sus sábanas no estaban limpias, bien, ella probablemente lo sabría. Besarla le había conseguido una erección. Ella era una chica inteligente y probablemente lo habría descubierto.

En realidad, aparte del hecho de que los hombres generalmente no se molestaban en lavar las sábanas más de una vez al mes, Jasper estaba seguro de que ninguna de las sábanas Cullen estaban limpias. Eran hombres, después de todo, y Bella estaba justo allí, la chica de sus fantasías de sus sueños húmedos, sólo que real y en su casa.

Tal vez el sofá era una buena idea.

Por otra parte, Bella estaba teniendo problemas para encontrar una posición cómoda. En realidad había varios bultos más bien molestos, y ahora que Edward lo había mencionado, algún tipo de olor.

Era como cheetos, alcohol y algo muerto. Eww. Tenían que conseguir un nuevo sofá. En serio.

Después de dar vueltas (y caerse del maldito sofá), Bella se rindió. Tenía su orgullo, pero en realidad era ridículo. Él dijo que podía dormir en su habitación…y ella confiaba en él, por extraño que sonara, incluso para ella. Tenía miedo de despertarlo, y se deslizó lo más silenciosamente que pudo por el pasillo a la puerta. Se preparó, no sabía si la puerta crujía o no. No lo hizo. Edward debería estar durmiendo ya. Había estado en la cama cerca de una hora y era casi medianoche. Tentativamente, se metió y cerró la puerta sin hacer mucho ruido. Exhaló un suspiro de alivio.

Edward no se movió cuando ella se deslizó bajo las sábanas junto a él. Bella estaba cansada. Había sido un día agotador emocionalmente, sobre todo porque había hablado de su pasado con su padre. ¿En realidad habían pasado más de cuarenta y ocho horas desde que lo vio la última vez? Eso era…asombroso. Nunca había pasado tanto tiempo sin verlo, a pesar del hecho de que él era un doctor con horarios exigentes. Ahora, si tenía una suerte extraordinaria, nunca tendría que volver a verlo (a menos que ella lo matara). Su escape sería permanente.

-Sabía que preferirías la cama.-

Bella observó a Edward, quien estaba completamente despierto y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Incluso en la oscuridad se podía ver. –Pensé que estabas durmiendo.- ella susurró enfadada consigo misma por despertarlo y por ser atrapada.

-Estaba dormitando. No podía dejar de pensar.-

-No te estoy molestando, ¿o si?-

-Por supuesto que no. ¿Quieres…quieres que me vaya? Puedo quedarme en el sofá si te sientes incómoda.- Él quería quedarse, naturalmente, pero odiaría incomodarla.

Bella pensó un momento. ¿Incómoda? No, no lo estaba. –No, te puedes quedar. Confió en ti, si te lo puedes creer. No creí que fuera posible para mí, pero me siento segura contigo. No creo que me lastimes. Puedo confiar en ti, ¿verdad?-

-Bella.- Edward se apoyó sobre un codo, frente a ella. –Claro que puedes. No volveré a hacer nada para darte una razón para no sentirte completamente a salvo conmigo. Pero si no estás segura acerca de mí, entonces yo respeto eso, quiero que confíes en mí cuando estés absolutamente segura de que puedes.-

-Ya lo hago.- Y ella _estaba_ segura.

_Gracias a Dios_, él pensó.

-Puedo preguntar… ¿confías en Jasper?-

Bella frunció el ceño. –Claro, ¿por qué?-

Edward vaciló. –Él me dijo lo que pasó antes. Pensé que podrías estar molesta por eso.- Trató de no demostrarlo, pero estaba envidioso. Sin embargo, ella estaba junto a él en su cama, de buen modo, y ¿no era mejor que un beso que no pasó de ahí?

-Oh, bueno, yo no diría que estaba molesta. Sorprendida, supongo. Pero confió en Jasper, él es más distante, ¿sabes? Tú y Emmett son más fáciles de conocer. Él es tan…-

-¿Serio?-

Bella se rió. –Definitivamente. Serio e intenso. Apuesto a que piensa profundamente todo el tiempo.-

-Creo que probablemente si lo hace. Él puede reírse, también. Tiende a pensar más lógicamente y es más emotivo que nosotros. Es más impaciente que nosotros, también, no es muy bueno en tomar las cosas con calma, y no es de dejar ir las cosas rápidamente. Supongo que no sería incorrecto decir que se toma todo en la vida demasiado en serio, y deja que las cosas lleguen a él más de lo que debería. Pero tiene un corazón.-

Bella jugueteó con las sábanas, retorciéndolas en sus manos. –Puedo ver eso. Él no se ríe mucho. O sonríe. Me gustaría que lo hiciera, parece bastante desdichado.-

-No lo es.-

-¿Qué le haría feliz?-

Edward se quedó en silencio. Esta conversación se había salido del camino. Se dirigían a territorio peligroso. Ahora no era el momento de reanudar su promesa de amor eterno por ella. Ella no quería oír eso. No lo creía. Estaba empezando a verlos como relativamente cuerdos, y él no quería decir algo equivocado.

-¿Edward?-

Él la miró. –Él no es infeliz.-

-Él lo es. Lo estoy haciendo peor, ¿no?-

Edward se sentó. -¡Por supuesto que no! En todo caso, tú eres la única persona que puede hacerlo feliz.- Mierda, él lo dijo. Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda.

Bella se dio la vuelta. –Él no me ama Edward. Tampoco tú. No digas cosas de mí sobre hacer feliz a nadie, porque no es verdad. No puedo hacer a Jasper o a alguien más feliz.-

Edward suspiró, derrotado, y apoyó la cabeza sobre la almohada. -¿Qué podemos hacer para convencerte?- él preguntó, su voz baja.

-Nada. Sólo tienes que olvidarlo.-

-¿Pero, no te importa ser amigos? Los amigos pueden hacer que el otro sea feliz.-

-Amigos está bien. Incluso estaba pensando que podría ser un tipo de hermana. Siempre quise un hermano. Tres estaría bien. Podríamos llevarnos bien así, ¿no te parece?-

_No. ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?_ Edward tenía la terrible sensación de que iba a llorar, sentía el ardor detrás de sus ojos, sentía la barbilla temblorosa. _No podía decir cosas como esas. ¿Hermana?_ Ella no tenía idea de qué estaba hablando. Era una idea absurda. Por otra parte, tal vez ella era muy consciente de ello. Tal vez por eso lo dijo. Intentando frustrar su esperanza y todo eso. Tratando de apagarla. Como si eso haría que dejaran de amarla. Algunas palabras no te mataban, pero esas lo lastimaron.

Bella sabía que le dolía, porque aún tenía la idea de que eran almas gemelas plantada en su cabeza, pero tenía que ayudarlo, a él y a sus hermanos a quitarse esa idea. Sabía que era un golpe bajo. Una hermana era lo más alejado de sus mentes, eso no era lo que pensaban de ella en lo más mínimo. Ella no podía entender exactamente la sensación que había causado en Edward. No tenía ni idea de como estaba en ese instante.

_Desolado._

_Sin esperanza._

_Temeroso._

_Desesperado._

_Pequeño._ Se sentía tan pequeño, como si él fuera un niño y no tuviera que decir, ninguna opinión importaba, y ella era la reina de Inglaterra. Si decía que no, entonces significaba no. _No, Edward, no puedes. Nunca. No quieres eso. No me quieres. Te digo que no._

Y se sentía solo estando al lado de ella. Si ella no lo amaba, él _estaría_ solo. En este momento ella no tenía sentimientos por él, y estaba haciéndole saber que nunca lo haría. No podía decirle que la amaba sin ser rechazado, nunca besarla, nunca tocarla, nunca hacer el amor con ella, nunca tener hijos con ella, nunca sería suya. Pero él siempre sería de ella.

Jasper se despertó muy temprano. El sol no había aparecido todavía, y él era el primero en levantarse. Ya su estado de ánimo era asqueroso y tenía dolor de cabeza. Él no tenía ganas de ir al colegio, y no sería un buen augurio para sus estudiantes ya que apenas durmió. Durante toda la noche pensó en Bella. No debería haberla besado. Ella lo estaba ignorando, y no podía soportarlo. La escena se repetía docenas de veces y lo volvía loco. Se debatía entre el arrepentimiento y la felicidad.

Pero no estaba contento esta mañana. Eran casi las cinco. Edward y Emmett estarían en la cama hasta las seis. Tenía que matar el tiempo. Prepararía el desayuno como de costumbre, sin hacer ruido, ya que Bella todavía estaría dormida en el sofá. Y entonces se le ocurrió.

No le vendría mal mirarla durante algunos minutos. Él había querido observarla durante horas, pero se había detenido. Ahora, sin embargo, no lo haría. Tenía que verla.

Después de una ducha rápida se vistió, la anticipación lo inundaba. El sol apenas asomaba, y la casa todavía estaba oscura. Se acercó por la parte de atrás del sofá y miró hacia abajo. Bella no estaba allí.

Espera, ¿Bella no estaba allí?

¿Dónde había ido?

Mierda, ¿se fue? Jasper comenzó a entrar en pánico. ¡Bella se había ido! Ella podría haber salido en cualquier momento. Nunca sería capaz de encontrarla. Mierda. Fue porque él la beso, ¿no? La asustó y huyó.

Jasper no sabía que hacer. ¿Salir a buscarla? ¿Despertar a sus hermanos?

¿Realmente se había ido?

Decidió revisar la casa. El baño, no. Cocina, no. Porche, no. Armario del pasillo, no. Comedor, no. Sótano, no, y estaba cerrado con llave, así que no podía ir allá aunque lo intentara. No tenía mucho sentido revisar los dormitorios, pero pensó que estaría bien. Su habitación, por supuesto, estaba vacía. No era ninguna sorpresa. El de Emmett estaba ocupado por un gigante roncando ligeramente y nadie más. Edward era el único que quedaba. Si ella no estaba allí, no estaba en ningún lugar.

Él abrió la puerta. Había luz suficiente para ver. Y así lo hizo.

Edward y Bella estaban acurrucados el uno con el otro. Edward tenía su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Bella, una pierna echada sobre ella, su cara en su pelo, su pecho apretado contra su espalda. Tan acogedor.

No había esperado eso.

El corazón de Jasper cayó. _¿Ella fue a Edward?_ No podía evitarlo, al verlos así…estaba celoso. Ella había buscado a Edward en lugar de él, lo prefería, quería dormir en la misma cama con él, no le importaba tocarlo. Jasper se sintió aplastado.

Nunca había pensado en eso antes, esa posibilidad. Simplemente no se le ocurrió que ella podría enamorarse de uno solo de ellos, y no de todos. Se suponía que debían ser cuatro, pero ¿si ella quería sólo a uno?

Sabía que no debería haberlo hecho, pero no le importaba. Él salió, azotando la puerta tras de sí, despertando a Bella y Edward. _Qué pena._

* * *

Hola! Bueno...¿qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿El beso de Jasper/Bella y la reacción de ella? ¿La conversación de Edward/Bella? Y cómo ven los celos entre los hermanos? Espero sus comentarios, nos leemos el viernes con el próximo capítulo, que tengan una excelente semana.

Por cierto Cary Grant era un actor, si quieren googlearlo, era guapo :)

¡Saludos!

Kelxi Ylönen


	11. Cariño

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y la historia pertenece a la gran She Isn't Here, yo sólo traduzco._

**Aviso: **_La siguiente historia es rated M, tiene contenido sexual, violencia y mal lenguaje._

_Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios chicas y chicos! _:D_ En verdad me hace muy feliz leer sus impresiones, les agradezco que sigan con la historia, ya se viene lo bueno jajaja, mil gracias también a los que agregan la historia a sus alertas y favoritos. Disfruten del capítulo!  
_

* * *

**Ménage**

Capítulo 11 – Cariño

Fue un mal día para empezar.

Jasper estaba de mal humor. No dijo nada, pero sus ojos decían mil maldiciones. Edward no entendía por qué. Emmett tampoco pero él estaba demasiado ocupado comiendo para que realmente le importara.

Para Edward, era un incómodo saludo al día. Lunes. Él y Bella despertaron al mismo tiempo. No podía explicar lo bien que se sentía tenerla en sus brazos. Casi se había olvidado de lo que ella había dicho y de lo deprimido que estaba realmente. Las cosas son siempre peor en la noche, sin embargo, cuando estaba oscuro, existían problemas que normalmente no serían problemas, y los problemas que eran reales parecían diez veces peor y más difíciles de manejar. Se había sentido miserable, ni que decir.

Bella no estaba preocupada de que Edward estuviera envuelto en ella (literalmente). De hecho, todo lo contrario. Ella no estaba lista para salir de la cama. Era cálida y segura. ¿Tenía que levantarse tan temprano su manta humana?

-Vuelve a dormir, Bella.- Edward calló sus protestas. –No son ni las seis. Debes dormir un par de horas más.- La besó en la frente y le acarició el cabello. Ella se veía perfecta allí, acostada en su cama. Ella abrazó la almohada contra su pecho, suspirando contenta. Él sonrió.

Jasper lo fulminó con la mirada a través de su desayuno. Era una estupidez, y no tenía ninguna razón para estar enojado, pero la imagen de Edward y Bella juntos en la cama le quemaba. Era como si Edward se la hubiese robado.

-¿Cuál es tu problema?- Edward estaba acostumbrado a Jasper siendo temperamental y malhumorado, pero usualmente no estaba dirigido hacia él.

-Nada.- Jasper escupió, se puso de pie y salió de la cocina sin decir una palabra.

-¿Qué tiene sus bragas torcidas?- preguntó Emmett, con la boca llena de un bocado de tortitas.

-¿Cómo voy a saberlo?-

El camino a la escuela fue peor. Se fueron en el coche de Jasper. Él era un loco demonio de la velocidad esta mañana. Nadie hablaba.

-¿Están peleando?- Emmett rompió el silencio después de diez minutos.

-No.- Jasper respondió secamente.

Edward frunció el ceño. Jasper estaba siendo un dolor en el culo. –Vamos a hablar más tarde.-

-Lo que sea.-

Bella se levantó a las ocho. Se sentía terrible. No físicamente, sino emocionalmente. Odiaba lastimar a Edward. No debería haberlo dicho. _Hermana_. Ella nunca sería se hermana; no estaba segura de si le gustaría serlo. Era difícil negarlo, pero aún más difícil admitir que ella encontraba atractivos a los hermanos Cullen. No era normal. Sin embargo ella no quería tener relaciones sexuales con ellos, al menos no todavía. Era demasiado pronto. Ella los conocía apenas hace unos días, pero ellos actuaban como si se conocieran desde hace años y que estaba perfectamente bien iniciar una relación basada en lo que una psíquica les dijo. ¿Cómo iban a amarla sin conocerla?

Aun así, eran chicos agradables. Si tan sólo no estuvieran tan convencidos…

Ella no podría amar a alguien de esa manera en tan poco tiempo. Tampoco podría saltar a la cama con alguien tan rápido…

Cuatro días. Habían pasado cuatro días desde la última violación. Cuando había una brecha en el medio era fácil contar. Era fácil recordar, aunque era tan raro. Cuatro días.

Era extraño tener tres hombres sanos y agradables que la quisieran, que le prometían cuidarla y amarla. No del tipo loco y enfermo "amor" con el que creció. Eran el tipo de hombres que hacen el amor, dan placer y no simplemente tomarlo. Estaba segura de ello. Acostada al lado de Edward anoche se había tomado una pausa para reflexionar. _Bueno_, ella, confesó. _Me siento atraída por Jasper. Me siento atraída por Edward. Me siento atraída por Emmett. No era amor, pero algo es algo, y eso era más de lo que había sentido camino al romance, camino al sexo. Tal vez podría convertirse en más, como ellos dijeron, como ellos la querían. Ellos hacían que pareciese tan fácil enamorarse._ Se sintió mal por negarlo, pero ella realmente creía que fueron engañados. Se dio cuenta de que ellos eran vulnerables a ella, y cuando ella dijo no, se sintió como el ladrón que roba a un bebé indefenso. _No, no puedes tener eso. Crees que es tuyo, pero es mío y lo estoy tomando de nuevo. _Pero ella no había hecho nada malo, razonó. No puedes sólo decirle a alguien que lo amas y esperar que te ame de regreso y todo eso.

Nunca le había pasado antes. Era diferente de lo que sentía con James y lo que le hacía. Él la obligaba a hacer cosas, no le importaba si ella no disfrutaba o lo quería, pero no todo fue dolor, y eso lo hizo peor porque no quería sentirse bien con él; cuando él la estaba tocando, cuando él estaba dentro de ella. Era sucio y eso la hacía sentir enferma y así era como ella siempre debería estar con _él_.

Pero cuando Jasper la besó…esa fue la primera vez que experimentó una vaga idea de la excitación. Se disparó a través de ella y eso la impresionó. Estar al lado de Edward fue lo mismo. Ella ansiaba la cercanía, lo disfrutaba. Por una vez, otro cuerpo junto al suyo no le daba miedo o era degradante. Bueno, le asustaba, pero en un sentido completamente diferente de la palabra. Su cuerpo no estaba acostumbrado a ello, y tampoco su cabeza. Le tomó toda la noche reunir sus pensamientos. _Dales tiempo, acostúmbrate a ellos, conócelos, conoce lo que sienten y lo que quieren, ve si puedes llegar a amarlos o sólo es atracción._ Estaba incluso dispuesta a considerar lo de las almas gemelas…posiblemente.

Así que ese era el plan: ver que sucedía, ver a dónde la llevaba. Era en su beneficio, sobre todo, pero, de nuevo, ella siempre había creído que estaría condenada a ser la muñeca sexual de su padre, o que ella estaría sola para siempre. Si esta era su única oportunidad de ser feliz, entonces iría tras ella.

-Me gusta su corbata, Sr. Cullen.- Tanya Brickfield rió. _Mátame ahora_. Edward quería golpearla. Ella era, sin lugar a dudas, la peor estudiante, y con peor se refería a la más problemática. Tampoco era inteligente académicamente hablando. No era fácil dar clases cuando la mitad de los estudiantes eran chicas hormonales que no sabían ni un rabo de rata sobre música, pero que preferían decirle "tienes una corbata bonita" y un "bonito trasero". Era de cada clase. Había algunas chicas que no babeaban, como Ángela y Beth. Ellas eran estudiosas e inteligentes. Deseaba que el resto fuera como ellas.

Ignoró a Tanya. Tenía alguna esperanza de que se fuera a vivir lejos o se volviera lesbiana. Cualquier cosa que lo salvara a él y a sus hermanos.

Kate era la compañera de Tanya. –Sí, Sr. Cullen. Amo su corbata. ¿Dónde la consiguió?-

Edward continuó escribiendo en el pizarrón. –Tanya, Kate, me gustaría que se enfocaran, por favor.-

-Oh, nos estamos _enfocando_, Sr. Cullen.-

¡Muere, muere, muere, MUERE!

No podía esperar a que la clase terminara, para que el día terminara. Quería ver a Bella. Estaba preocupado por dejarla sola. ¿Y si algo pasaba durante su ausencia y no había nadie allí para protegerla? Habían cubierto todos los puntos esta mañana, todo mientras hacían caso omiso de la evidente ira de Jasper. Las persianas estaban cerradas, las cortinas estaban corridas, las puertas y ventanas estaban bien cerradas, cada una de ellas. Además, Emmett había activado y programado el celular de Bella y lo dejó en la encimera de la cocina para ella. Ella había prometido quedarse en casa y mantenerse alejada de las ventanas, por si acaso. Era poco probable que necesitaran hacer todo eso, pero valía la pena. Su casa estaba bastante aislada y fuera del camino. Era raro que alguien, excepto el cartero pasara por ahí. Pero, ¿y si?

Aun así, le gustaría poder ir a verla en su hora de almuerzo, pero eso significaría llegar tarde a clase. Tal vez debería llamarla. Tendría que pedirle el número a Emmett.

Cuando la hora del almuerzo llegó, los tres estaban inquietos. Edward básicamente empujó al último estudiante por la puerta y se dirigió al salón de Emmett y esperó a que sus alumnos salieran en fila, que se estaban tardando en hacerlo.

Jasper gritó a sus estudiantes. No sabía cómo mantenerse tranquilo y estaba tomando hasta su último nervio. Jesica y Blanca estuvieron muy cerca de que las sacara al pasillo por todos los mensajes que le enviaron y su coqueteo. En su lugar las envió a la oficina del director, y se alegró de librarse se ellas.

No estaba seguro de si estaba enojado con Bella, Edward, o ambos. O tal vez él no estaba enojado en absoluto, sino simplemente celoso. Era algo que él pensó que nunca sería. No era del tipo celoso. Nunca tuvo nada ni a nadie a quien celar. De hecho, había estado contento con su vida y con lo que había logrado. Eso estaba cambiando.

Durante la hora de la comida, los Cullen por lo general se juntaban en uno de sus salones de clases. Jasper decidió ir al de Emmett y ver si estaba allí. Particularmente no quería ver a Edward. Se daba cuenta de que era injusto con él, pero al verlo a él y a Bella juntos sintió que le hervía la sangre. Por supuesto, si todos estuvieran con Bella como debe ser, entonces ella estaría con todos, y eso incluía sexualmente. Jasper no estaba molesto por la posibilidad de compartirla. Era la idea de que ella eligiera a uno sobre el otro. Demonios, probablemente elegiría a Edward y Emmett, y Jasper sería el hombre solitario. Si eso sucediera, se iban a matar, estaba seguro. Era difícil imaginar lo que haría si tuviera que estar sin ella y ver como amaba a sus hermanos y a él no. ¿Cómo podría vivir sabiendo lo que ellos tenían y él no? ¿Qué ella los amaba y él no era más que un perdedor que no era lo suficientemente bueno?

Edward estaba allí, naturalmente, cuando él llegó. Él estaba en medio de una plática con Emmett.

-Hey, hombre- Emmett saludó, feliz como siempre. –¿Qué te ocurre?-

Jasper tomó una de las sillas y la llevó hacia el escritorio. -¿Qué sucede conmigo? Ya sabes, Emmett. Diría que estoy cerca de amordazar a algunos de mis estudiantes, arrojarlos al maletero de un coche y conducir a un precipicio. ¿Y tú?-

Emmett aullaba de risa. -¡Creo que ellos quieren hacerme eso! La mayoría no pasó el examen que les puse el viernes. Estoy dejando que lo hagan nuevamente, pero ellos todavía desean que yo muera. Eso es lo que debes hacer Jazz. Reprueba a todas las chicas y van a dejar de intentar entrar en tus pantalones. O tal vez te van a tratar de seducir para obtener mejores calificaciones. Hmm…esto es complicado. De todos modos, has que te odien así como le hago yo. Eso es lo que le estaba diciendo a Eddie. Las chicas no le dan un descanso.-

Jasper resopló, mirando de reojo a su otro hermano. Él hizo una mueca. Edward tampoco parecía feliz de verlo. Emmett lo atrapó.

-Eso es todo. ¿Qué me he perdido? ¿Ustedes dos están peleando perras?-

Edward frunció el ceño. –Pregúntale a _él_.-

Emmett dirigió su mirada a Jasper.

-No es nada.-

-Jasper, amigo, si no se lo dices a papá Emmett, él le va a dar a Jessica Stanley tu número de celular sólo para molestarte. Dile a Emmett ahora. Él no muerde.-

-¡Cierra la puta boca Emmett!- Jasper no lo quería decir. Era vergonzoso y tan por debajo de él. Los celos eran un sentimiento tan bajo, tan mezquino. Lástima que no fuera mejor en esconder sus emociones. –Bien, me preguntaba_, Edward_, por qué Bella estaba en tu cama esta mañana.- No pudo evitar el coraje en su voz.

Las cejas de Emmett se levantaron y Edward finalmente lo entendió. _Así que por eso me ha estado dando la espalda. Está celoso. No tiene ni idea._

-Eddie, ¿tú y Bella…?- Emmett no sabía que pensar. –Me preguntaba dónde estaba esta mañana. No la vi en el sofá.-

-Te dije que estaba en mi habitación- Edward se defendió.

-Sí, pero no que ella había estado allí toda la noche. Así fue ¿no? De lo contrario Jazz no estaría haciendo berrinche.-

-No estoy haciendo berrinche, Emmett. Sólo quiero saber por qué ustedes dos han estado tan amistosos. ¿Tienes algo que decirnos?- Jasper susurró.

Edward rodó sus ojos. –Estás haciendo algo de la nada. Nosotros no…_hicimos_ nada. Ella no quería dormir en el sofá y yo tampoco quería. Así que ella vino a mi habitación.-

Jasper no estaba convencido. -¿Se están _viendo_ ustedes ahora?-

Emmett se tensó. A él le gustaría saber eso también. Pero ¿por qué Edward ocultaría eso? Estaban destinados a estar juntos, ¿así que no era eso algo bueno? A menos que…

Edward se quedó mirando la pizarra. _No llores. No llores_. –No, para su conocimiento, me dejó perfectamente claro que ella no tiene ningún interés de estar en una relación con cualquiera de nosotros. Ella casi nos ve como sus hermanos. Así que ustedes no tienen que preocuparse de que estemos jodiendo a sus espaldas y dejándolos de lado. Ella no te quiere a ti, o a mí o a Emmett, por lo que todos estamos en la misma pésima situación. ¿Contentos?-

Jasper se atragantó. –Yo…yo no sabía…¿de verdad ella dijo eso?-

Edward asintió.

-Pensé que estaba interesada sólo en ti. ¿Por qué ella va a ti y no a uno de nosotros? Ella debe preferirte.-

-No, no lo hace. Al parecer soy su _hermano_. Y no veo por qué estás tan malditamente molesto acerca de nosotros durmiendo en la misma cama. Un poco hipócrita. ¿No te parece?-

Emmett miraba de uno a otro. -¿Qué me estoy perdiendo otra vez?-

Edward suspiró. –Aquí el señor Jasper besó a nuestra Bella. Pero no, no, no, dormirme en la misma cama con ella es peor, a pesar de que no la he besado todavía.-

Jasper se ruborizó, apartando la mirada.

-¿La besaste? ¿Y no me dijiste eso _por qué_…?- Emmett se puso de pie y se enfrentó a Jasper.

-Eso no condujo a nada. Apenas duró unos segundos. Ella ni siquiera respondió.- Dios, no había sonado más triste en toda su vida. Todos se sentían así. ¿En serio ella no los quería?

-Tres horas más hasta que podamos salir. ¿Creen que está bien? Quiero llamarla. Asegurarme de que esté bien.- Jasper dijo, desesperado por dejar de hablar de su fracaso y quitarse un poco de preocupación. Se estaba volviendo loco al estar lejos de Bella.

-Por supuesto.- Emmett dijo, buscando su teléfono en su maletín. Él hizo un trabajo rápido y pronto el celular de Bella estaba sonando. Sólo esperaba que ella lo tuviera encendido.

Emmett se sintió aliviado cuando ella contestó. –Hola, ¿Bella?-

-_Emmett, ¿eres tú?-_

-Lo sabes. Sólo checando cómo estás. ¿Estás bien?-

-_Así es. Estaba leyendo. Esperando a que ustedes regresen_.-

-Regresaremos como a las cuatro a más tardar.-

-_Está bien, así que te veré más tarde_.-

-¡Espera!- él quería oír su voz. Era tan patético. –No cuelgues. Háblame de tu día.-

-_Um…ha sido un poco aburrido, Emmett. No hay mucho que informar. ¿Qué hay de ti?_-

-Aburrido, emocionante. Torturar a nuestra juventud tiene sus altos y bajos.-

-_¿Estás en tu hora de almuerzo?-_

-Sí, todos lo estamos.-

-_Oh, ¿Jasper y Edward están allí contigo?_-

-Sí, justo al lado de mí.-

Ambos se animaron, articulando a Emmett. _¿Qué estaba diciendo ella?_

-¿Quieres hablar con ellos?-

-_Sí, claro_.-

Emmett les guiñó un ojo. –Edward, Bella quiere hablar contigo.-

Edward cogió el teléfono sin dudarlo. -¿Bella?-

-_Hey Edward. ¿Cómo estás?_- Bella no sabía que decir. No era buena hablando.

-Bien. No puedo esperar a llegar a casa. ¿Estás aburrida?-

-_Mm…un poco. Pero estoy encontrando cosas que hacer_.-

-Eso es bueno.- _Mierda, ¿qué digo? He estado pensando en ti todo el día y aunque no me amas estoy contando los minutos hasta que pueda volver a verte y oír tu voz hace que mi corazón se acelere. No, no puedo decirle eso._

-_Hey, ¿Edward?_-

-¿Sí?-

-_¿Puedo hablar contigo más tarde? Hay algunas cosas que quiero decirte_.-

-Por supuesto. No tienes que preguntar.- Pero le preocupaba. ¿Qué iba a decir? ¿Te odio y he decidido ser monja? ¿Soy lesbiana? ¿Soy una estrella pop disfrazada? Fuera lo que fuese, Edward sabía que iba a escuchar, sin importar lo horrible que fuese y cuánto más le rompiera el corazón.

Se dio cuenta de que Jasper estaba ansioso por hablar con ella también, así que le dijo adiós a Bella y Jasper tenía el teléfono en la oreja en un instante. -¿Bella? ¿Estás bien? ¿Nadie ha estado husmeando? ¿Tu herida está bien? ¿Necesitas algo?- _¿Besarte arruinó cualquier oportunidad que podría haber tenido? _

Bella se echó a reír. –_Todo está bien. El cartero llegó, nadie más_.-

-Bueno.-

-_Así que los veré cuando lleguen a casa_.-

-Sí, sí, voy a dejarte ir ahora. Sólo quería ver como estás.-

-_Está bien, Jasper. Diles adiós a Edward y a Emmett por mí_.-

-Lo haré. Adiós cariño.- él se encogió.

Joder…joder…joder…

Colgó el teléfono, sus hermanos lo miraban boquiabiertos.

-¿Cariño?- Emmett lo imitó. –Buen trabajo Jasper, muy buen trabajo. Que manera de reiterar nuestro obsesivo amor por ella.-

-No era mi intención, se me escapó.- Jasper insistió.

-Claro que lo hiciste.-

La había llamado cariño. Huh...realmente fue algo bonito.

Bella se sacudió. No hay razón para distraerse. Había pasado la mañana leyendo y limpiando. Era lo menos que podía hacer, pensó. Ella tenía tiempo y ellos no. Los hombres no limpiaban mucho, de todas formas. Sería un buen gesto. _Gracias por salvarme la vida. ¡Pasé la aspiradora! Gracias por dejar que me quede en su casa. ¡El horno de microondas está limpio!_ Bueno, era un comienzo. Bella no esperaba vivir allí por nada y no hacer nada. Además de eso, ella no sabía cuánto tiempo iba a estar allí. No tenía ni idea de lo que iba a hacer. Tal vez podría ir a la universidad, aunque eso no sonaba tan atractivo. Un trabajo prudente, pero estaba perdida por igual. Antes había cuidado niños por un tiempo muy corto, cortado el césped y rastrillar las hojas por unos cuantos dólares, todo mientras su padre estaba fuera. Él nunca aprobó que ella trabajara.

Si tuviera que elegir lo que quería hacer, ella diría escribir. Así era como ella escapaba cuando era una niña y adolescente. Ella escribía en su diario, poemas, cuentos, cartas a su madre que nadie leería. A veces escribía cuentos poco realistas acerca de escapar de las garras de su padre y tener un feliz para siempre. Cuando ella estaba de un ánimo particularmente morboso, las historias terminaban con su muerte. Era un suicidio la mayor parte del tiempo, las muñecas cortadas, sobredosis, saltando de un puente, ahorcándose. Pero muchas veces terminaban con la muerte de _él_. Ella lo mataba, y sonaba tan hermoso escrito, tan perfecto. En su cabeza ella quería hacerlo, pero cuando llegaba a eso, sus fantasías se apagaban y ella no quería hacerlo más. Sólo quería correr o quedarse dormida y nunca despertar. Nunca hubo un príncipe azul en sus historias. No soñaba a ningún hombre de magníficos ojos ni sonrisa encantadora con una espada para matar al dragón. Era ella, y ella manejaba la espada y luego se iba sola y siempre estaba sola. Ningún amigo o un novio a su alrededor.

Eso era peculiar, ¿no? Ella no se había dado cuenta de la falta de príncipes y amigos. No era algo que le importaba, no había pensado en eso. ¿Y quién la _querría_? Si él la quería era por sexo. Eso es lo que ella había supuesto, y en su mayor parte tenía razón. Tal vez por eso ella no tenía un apuesto príncipe montado en un caballo y salvándola en sus sueños, porque no existía.

Pero tal vez ellos lo hacían después de todo.

Jasper fue el primero en cruzar la puerta, que se estrelló contra la pared. Entonces Edward y Emmett entraron corriendo. Bella no estaba allí esperando por ellos, y tuvieron que recordarse no entrar en pánico. Hasta ahora, la casa parecía normal. Sin muebles volcados o lámparas o vidrios rotos.

-¿Bella?- Jasper llamó. La casa estaba en silencio.

Ella no estaba en la sala o en la cocina. Revisaron las habitaciones. ¿Dónde estaba?

-¿Bella?- Se estaban poniendo frenéticos, cada uno diciendo en voz alta su nombre e imaginando escenarios que pertenecían a películas de terror.

-¡Hola chicos!- Bella se asomó desde el cuarto de lavado, una sonrisa jugando en sus labios.

_¡Gracias a Dios!_

-Estaba lavando la ropa. Pensé que sería útil.-

Ellos tuvieron que reírse de eso. –Bella, no tienes que hacer nada. Necesitas descansar. _Mereces_ descansar.- Jasper dijo.

-Eso es mentira. De todos modos, cambié y lavé sus sábanas y aspiré la casa, limpié el microondas y sacudí. Pero no tienen un plumero, así que usé un paño. Creo que mañana limpiaré la cocina.-

Edward se acercó a ella, preocupado. –Bella, no es necesario hacer todo eso. Realmente, relájate. Sé que la casa no está limpia, pero no deberías de ponerte a hacerlo.-

-Edward tiene razón, Bella.- Emmett estuvo de acuerdo.

Bella se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño. -¡Pero tengo que hacer algo! Estuve encerrada en una habitación durante semanas sin nada que hacer y apenas espacio para moverme. Casi me vuelvo loca, y sé que voy a enloquecer si me siento en mi culo todo el día sin hacer nada. En serio, háganme una lista de quehaceres. Ustedes tienen trabajos de tiempo completo y yo no. Insisto.-

¡Gah! Tenían que estar de acuerdo, a pesar de que no les gustaba la idea de ella haciendo la limpieza.

Bella se veía feliz. –Bien. Ya he puesto de regreso tus sábanas Emmett. Supuse que no lo habías hecho en mucho tiempo.- Emmett se sonrojó. –También las tuyas están cambiadas Jasper. Y las tuyas se acaban de secar Edward. Las pondré de nuevo, no te preocupes por ello.- Dijo antes de que pudiera protestar.

Bueno, eso era cierto. Ellos no las habían lavado en…un tiempo muy, muy largo. Y ciertamente lo necesitaban, sobre todo después de los últimos días.

Jasper hizo sopa para la cena. Él estaba distraído. _¿Se había olvidado de lo de ayer? ¿No escuchó que la llamó cariño?_ Ella seguía evitándolo, notó. Si esto seguía, él no iba a ser capaz de controlarse.

Bella estuvo nerviosa durante y después de la cena. Necesitaba tener una pequeña charla con ellos, pero no estaba segura de lo que quería decir exactamente. Tenía miedo de decir demasiado, o ponerse en el camino equivocado. Pero primero tenía que arreglar las cosas con Edward. Ella lo tomó de la mano después de la cena para llamar su atención (como si ella no la tuviera).

-Edward, ¿podemos hablar ahora?-

Él asintió, preocupado. Eso era todo. Iba a darle el último bajón. Entraron en su habitación por privacidad. Jasper entrecerró los ojos al verlos irse. Sí, él todavía sospechaba, todavía estaba preocupado. No era culpa de Edward si ella lo quería, pero eso no hacía que el nudo en su estómago se aflojase.

Emmett no podía negar que también le molestaba. Trató de mantener sus celos al mínimo y ser optimista.

Pero cuando la puerta se cerró en el dormitorio de Edward, tuvo el impulso de irrumpir allí y llevársela lejos. Jasper no estaba mejor.

Edward se sentó en el borde de su cama. Su pulso se aceleró cuando Bella se sentó a su lado.

Ella se aclaró la garganta.

_Esto es todo. Ella te va a destruir._

-Edward…yo no quiero ser tu hermana.-

Él parpadeó. -¿Qué?-

-Quiero decir, no te veo como mi hermano, y no tengo ninguna intención de fingir que somos hermanos. Y claramente tú y tus hermanos nunca me verán de esa manera, y si te digo la verdad, yo tampoco. Yo…yo quiero disculparme por lo que dije anoche. No sé si te lastimé o no, pero si lo hice, entonces espero que me perdones.- Bella dejó escapar un largo suspiro.

Edward se quedó en silencio. Bella se estaba volviendo loca sin saber lo que él estaba pensando. No había dicho nada malo, ¿lo había hecho? Él sólo estaba boquiabierto frente a ella.

-¿Tú…_no_ quieres que seamos como hermano y hermana?-

Bella negó con la cabeza. –No, no lo creo.-

-¿Qué es lo que quieres que seamos, entonces?- _Por favor no digas amigos, por favor no digas amigos._

Bella se preparó. Dios mío, ¿qué es lo que quería? Oh, cierto. Todo era cuestión de intentar y ver que relación podía llevar con ellos. Wow, ella no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que la palabra "relación" le daba miedo hasta entonces. Y con _tres_ personas. Era una gran presión. Tres personas para amar por igual y… por favor_. No quiere decir que vaya a funcionar. Ellos o tú pueden descubrir que en realidad no se adaptan. Podría ser que no hubiera nada allí como ellos creían. Bueno, respira. No tienes que hacer nada grave en este preciso momento. Sólo tienes que ir con la corriente y ver cómo te sientes. Y recuerda que no son como él. Puede ser que incluso te guste. Incluso podrías disfrutarlos en todas las maneras que no crees que puedas disfrutar de otros._

Edward estaba esperando con gran expectación. Él la miró intensamente, ¿y era sólo ella o estaba haciendo calor?

-Yo…yo estaba pensando que tal vez…podríamos intentar…ya sabes, tratar de ser lo de las almas gemelas de las que ustedes estaban hablando. Ya sabes…una relación. ¿Algo como eso?- Ella dijo con incertidumbre. Él no se movió, siguió mirándola, pero sus ojos cambiaron; se iluminaron con pasión y alegría y se oscurecieron por la lujuria. Ella realmente dijo eso, ¿verdad? ¿Él la escuchó correctamente?

-¿Estás segura?- _Oh, por favor, di que sí._

Bella simplemente agachó la cabeza en respuesta. No podía hablar. No estaba segura de si era miedo o la emoción lo que se apoderó de ella.

-Necesito besarte.- Edward gimió.

-Está bien.- Bella chilló.

Y sus labios estaban sobre los de ella. Eran fervientes, y oh sí, era la emoción, no el miedo. ¿Se suponía que se sentía así de bien? Bella estaba perdiendo el control de sus acciones y sus pensamientos, pero ella quería eso, sí, sí, sí, lo quería.

Edward tenía la cara de Bella entre sus manos. Él era consciente de que tenía que controlarse, no dejarse llevar, pero se sentía tan bien. Sus labios eran tan suaves y ella le regresaba el beso. Él se encendió, dolorosamente, no podía dejar de apretarla. Él la acostó en la cama, _su_ cama. A ella no pareció importarle. De hecho, ella gimió. Jodidamente _gimió_, y eso sólo lo alentó. Le pasó la lengua por los labios, pidiendo entrada, que ella rápidamente concedió.

Era el paraíso.

Bella tiró de su cabello, llevándolo lo más cerca posible mientras él masajeaba el interior de su boca con su lengua. Edward gruño. Más. No quería parar nunca. Desesperadamente quería estar dentro de ella, para hacerla gemir más, acariciar cada centímetro de ella.

Luego, por supuesto, Jasper y Emmett entraron.

* * *

Hola! ¿Como están? Espero que todos estén muy bien ;) ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? Empezando su día con un Jasper enojado y con una Bella arrepentida y confundida, vimos también un poco del día de los chicos en la escuela y lo que tienen que soportar con sus alumnas, además de estar peleando entre ellos, yo en lo personal amé su preocupación al dejar a Bella sola en casa y lo ansiosos que estaban por llamarla, aunque no tanto como amé que al final ella decidiera por fin darles una oportunidad :) Aunque eso Jasper y Emmett no lo saben todavía... Espero ansiosa sus comentarios, díganme, ¿qué opinan del capítulo? Nos leemos el próximo martes con el siguiente capítulo, que tengan todos un buen fin de semana.

¡Saludos!

Kelxi Ylönen


	12. Acapara-novias

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y la historia pertenece a la gran She Isn't Here, yo sólo traduzco._

**Aviso: **_La siguiente historia es rated M, tiene contenido sexual, violencia y mal lenguaje._

_Muchas gracias por sus comentarios! No tienen idea de cuánto los aprecio, gracias a quienes capítulo a capítulo están ahí dejándome saber que opinan de la historia, gracias también a quienes agregan la historia a sus favoritos y alertas. ¡Los amo! Disfruten del capítulo...  
_

* * *

**Ménage**

Capítulo 12 – Acapara-novias

Existieron esas hermanas que vivían al lado de la familia Cullen: Lulú, Gigi y Carmen Stefans. Todas ellas aproximadamente de la misma edad, podrían haber sido confundidas con trillizas, eran tan similares. De ojos oscuros, el pelo negro, los mismos dientes torcidos y amaban los ponis y el brillo. Decir que se enamoraron perdidamente de Jasper, Edward y Emmett sería quedarse corto. Ellas no tenían duda de que en un futuro los chicos serían sus maridos, y que tendrían los bebés más lindos y que vivirían todos juntos en una casa gigante por siempre y para siempre.

Los chicos Cullen _odiaban_ a esas chicas, y eso no era una subestimación. Esme y Carlisle estaban muy divertidos por el hecho de que tres _chicas_ persiguieran a sus tres _hijos_. Sus hijos se escondían mucho en la casa, excepto cuando las Stefans se fueron de vacaciones durante el verano, que fueron dos preciosas semanas, en la opinión de los chicos Cullen. Era difícil escapar de sus pesadas manos y sus fruncidos labios cuando estaban constantemente detrás de ellos. Incluso iban a la misma escuela. Realmente, no era para tanto. Sólo eran tres niñas, de 9 a 12 años. Bastante inofensivo, cuando piensas en ello, pero ellas fueron absolutamente las espinas en sus costados.

El alivio llegó cuando Jasper tenía trece años. Él y su familia se mudaron. Jasper y sus hermanos estaban tan felices que hicieron a su madre salir a comprar un pastel que dijera "¡Felicidades!" en el. Ni que decir, las chicas estaban desoladas…pero a los Cullen no les importó. Ellas eran unas mocosas molestas.

Otras chicas los persiguieron a lo largo de la secundaria, también. Eran un poco más…provocativas al respecto. Parecía como si todas llevaran minifaldas y los senos fuera del brasier. La mayoría de sus compañeras de clase eran, por decirlo amablemente, impúdicas. Bien, no podían contar cuántas chicas se quedaron embarazadas en el último año o cuántos muchachos se habían jactado de dormir con ellas. Luego estaban los chicos como Jared Evans, que coqueteaba con cualquiera que tuviera una vagina y que golpeaba a todos en la escuela, hasta en una ocasión a la profesora de ciencias. Era un ambiente asqueroso. Jasper, por su parte, tenía pocos amigos. Lo mismo sucedía con Edward y Emmett. Todos estuvieron felices al dejar las paredes de esa escuela-infierno detrás.

La universidad no fue realmente mejor. La gente buscaba entrar a la universidad simplemente para que pudieran beber, ir de fiesta y joder gente al azar (porque esa era la "experiencia universitaria"). Sin embargo superaron su temor de estar en la universidad. Edward se graduó pronto con Jasper y en la universidad renunciaron al dormitorio y alquilaron juntos un apartamento, el que más tarde sería habitado por Emmett también. Después de la universidad, compraron una casa juntos y ahora aquí estaban.

Se llevaban bien, siempre lo habían hecho. Nunca tuvieron una pelea importante, y nunca tuvieron problemas de chicas porque ninguna chica les había interesado, aunque en ocasiones a ellos los acosaran.

Ahora estaba Bella. Bella debajo de Edward ¡y lo que estaban haciendo! Jasper y Emmett no eran estúpidos. Ellos escucharon los gemidos. Tal vez Edward había mentido, o tal vez Bella había decidido que ella lo quería después de todo, y al diablo con el resto. Ellos no podían culpar a Edward, o a Bella. Harían lo mismo si estuvieran en su lugar. Pero eso no significaba que les gustara.

Jasper separó a Edward de Bella. Él dejó escapar un gemido cuando sus labios se vieron alejados de Bella. Ella también se sorprendió. ¿Dónde iba él?

Jasper se veía feroz frente a ellos. Parecía traicionado, pero Edward sólo necesitaba una oportunidad para explicar. Emmett no parecía enojado, más bien confundido y dolido.

-¿Interrumpo?- Jasper siseó entre dientes.

-Jasper, no es lo que piensas.- Edward dijo, tratando de apaciguarlo.

-Oh, ¿qué es, entonces? Parecía que ustedes dos estaban a punto de coger, pero a lo mejor me equivoco. Tal vez ustedes solamente tuvieron una charla amistosa.-

Bella saltó de la cama y enfrentó a Jasper. –¡Nosotros _no_ íbamos a tener sexo! ¡No soy una puta!-

Jasper levantó las cejas, sorprendido. –Bella, yo no quise decir…-

-Si lo hiciste. Sé que se ve mal, pero te agradecería que no te enojaras por nada. Ahora, si ya terminaste de sacar conclusiones, me gustaría decirte algo. A ti también, Emmett.- Ella lo miró por encima de Jasper. Él estaba apoyado contra la pared junto a la puerta. Emmett estaba en algún lugar entre divertido y excitado. Le creía a Bella cuando ella dijo que no estaba a punto de pasar a la acción con Edward. Pero seguro como el infierno que ella _parecía_ a punto. Maldición. Sus labios estaban hinchados y húmedos. Tan besables. Él sólo quería acostarla y cogerla.

Jasper se sintió como un imbécil de nuevo. Bueno, tal vez se exaltó un poco. Era un milagro que Bella llegara al extremo de besar teniendo en cuenta su aversión a los hombres. Dudaba que ella acabara de tener sexo con Edward. Pero, ¿qué había cambiado? Obviamente ella estaba dispuesta a hacer más de lo que él pensaba. Le dolía. Ella había sido una entusiasta participante con Edward, pero cuando _él_ la besó, ella ni siquiera respondió.

Entraron en la cocina. Edward se quedó para "calmarse", por así decirlo, antes de unirse a ellos. No tenía sentido lucir una erección al intentar tener una conversación sensata.

Emmett y Jasper estaban ansiosos por escuchar lo que ella les iba a decir. ¿Sería lo mismo que ella le dijo a Edward? Bueno, si produjo el resultado que ellos habían visto, entonces no podía ser algo malo. Sin embargo Jasper estaba esperando un despido. Ella iba a elegir a Edward, él lo sabía.

Bella se dio cuenta de que no había ninguna razón para estar nerviosa. Ellos estarían felices, ¿no? A menos que ya hubieran cambiado de opinión, lo cual era poco probable. Ellos la miraban expectantes.

_Aquí va_. –Bueno, ya le dije a Edward esto, así que ahora les diré a ustedes. Yo estuve considerando esa…cosa de la que ustedes hablaron.-

_¿Cosa?_ Ambos fruncieron el ceño en confusión.

-Acerca de estar en una relación. Todos nosotros. Estaba pensando que podríamos probarlo. Ya saben, llegar a conocernos unos a otros y tratar de salir.- Esperó una reacción.

Fue lo mismo que con Edward. Silencio.

Tal vez ellos habían _cambiado_ de opinión. Tal vez se dieron cuenta de que no sentían lo mismo por ella y todo ese asunto del alma gemela era un montón de basura. Si eso sucediera, entonces…ella pensó que realmente podría aplastarla. No se había dado cuenta de lo unida que estaba a la posibilidad de un futuro con ellos hasta entonces. Cuando finalmente aceptó la idea, era bastante fácil de quererlo, quererlos a ellos y creer que lo que le ofrecían era real. Ella deseaba que le dijeran algo, cualquier cosa. Un "Oh, eso suena espectacular" o "No, no eres lo suficientemente buena, aléjate de nosotros". Lo que sea.

Entonces Emmett hizo un fuerte ruido extraño y la agarró por la cintura, girando en círculos hasta que perdió el aliento de tanto reír.

Jasper estaba radiante. No lo podía creer. ¿Iba a darles una oportunidad? ¿Iban a estar juntos? Quería más que nunca darle un beso, pero se contuvo.

Emmett finalmente la bajó. Su felicidad era contagiosa. Literalmente estaba resplandeciente, y Bella estaba segura de que había tomado la decisión correcta.

-Entonces,- comenzó Emmett, recuperando el aliento, -¿eres realmente nuestra?-

Jasper se acercó por detrás, colocando una mano sobre su hombro.

Bella se ruborizó. -¿Suya? Hmm, tal vez en algún momento. Veamos como lo hacemos primero. Si esto funciona o si..-

-¿O si estamos tan locos el uno por el otro que no podemos mantener nuestras manos para nosotros mismos y tenemos que dejar nuestros trabajos, porque no podemos soportar estar separados? Bella,- Emmett parecía serio, decidido. Bella no recordaba que él le hubiese parecido tan ardiente antes. –esto va a funcionar. _Nosotros_ vamos a funcionar. ¿Sabes por qué?- Ella negó con la cabeza. –Debido a que ya estamos locamente enamorados de ti y sabemos lo que queremos. _Tú_. El resto depende de lo que _tú_ quieras. ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez no te enamores de nosotros. Tal vez decidas que no podemos ofrecerte todo lo que quieres y prefieres salir y estar con otra persona.- Jasper fulminó con la mirada a Emmett detrás de la espalda de Bella, por siquiera sugerir tal cosa despreciable. Como si ellos en realidad le permitieran estar con alguien más. Emmett lo ignoró. –Pero te garantizo que esto va a funcionar. Ya lo verás. Estamos destinados a estar juntos, y una vez que comience, será tan fácil como chasquear los dedos.-

Bella sonrió. –No puedo chasquear los dedos, pero te creo. Vamos a intentarlo.-

_Vamos a hacer algo más que intentar, cariño. Vamos a tener éxito y volaremos todas esas historias de amor, porque Romeo y Darcy no amaban a Julieta y Elizabeth como te amamos._

Sus corazones se hincharon. Habían pasado de pensar que no tenían ninguna posibilidad para que les dijera que si, y era mágico lo que el amor podía hacer. Ahora no pasaría mucho tiempo. Serían perfectamente felices. _Bella_ sería perfectamente feliz. Ellos se asegurarían de eso, sin importar cuánto tiempo y paciencia les tomara.

Emmett la besó en la mejilla y Jasper la abrazó por detrás. Todo se estaba uniendo y se sentía_ correcto_.

Edward se acercó a Jasper, cauteloso. –¿Estamos bien?-

Jasper asintió. –Si, lo siento por eso. Tú también, Bella.- Le susurró al oído, enviando un escalofrío que le recorrió la espalda. Ah, había otra cosa. Lo mejor sería hacerle frente más temprano que tarde.

-Una cosa más.- dijo Bella. –Quiero ir despacio. No travesuras por un tiempo. Es sólo que no quiero saltar en eso demasiado rápido.- Bella miró a cada uno de ellos, con la esperanza de que estuviera bien para ellos. Ella era muy consciente de que querían sexo. Eso era natural, y se atrevía a decirlo, ella también quería. Pero no inmediatamente. Todavía parecía demasiado pronto. Había conseguido estar lejos de James sólo un par de días. Necesitaba resolver algunas cosas primero y tenía que ocuparse de eso. Era un error tratar de seguir con su vida con su pasado estando muy presente y con el demonio acechando afuera. No quería tener que preocuparse de él por el resto de su vida, no quería que los hombres en su vida se preocuparan por ella o se pusieran en peligro. Bella no sabía que haría si resultaran heridos o…muertos.

Ella no podía dejar de tener ese horrible pensamiento. Le asustaba a muerte pensar que él podría hacerle algo a _ellos_. Ya era bastante malo que él la hubiese tocado, pero era capaz de manejar eso, podría vivir con ello. Pero no podría vivir consigo misma si ellos recibieran la ira de su padre. Sólo había una cosa por hacer: matarlo. Pero esa era una conversación para otro momento. En este momento, ella quería ser feliz y no estropearlo.

-Lento está bien.- Jasper dijo, apoyando su barbilla en la parte superior de su cabeza. –Iremos a tu ritmo, no hay prisa.- Los ojos de Bella de humedecieron en contra de su voluntad. –Y cuando _estés_ lista, será fantástico.- Jasper se inclinó para darle un largo beso en la comisura de la boca.

Bella se rió entre dientes. Hey, eso _sería_ fantástico. –¿Qué tal si tenemos una cita nocturna? Aquí, quiero decir. Ya que no podemos arriesgarnos a salir por el momento.-

A cada uno de ellos sin duda les gustó esa sugerencia. Les sorprendió que ella fuera la que tomara la iniciativa.

-¿Cuándo?- preguntó Emmett.

-Um, ¿mañana por la noche? Puedo cocinar y todo, siempre y cuando la comida esté aquí. Sé que estarán cansados del trabajo y yo voy a estar aquí todo el día sin hacer nada, así que creo que es justo. No tienen que arreglarse ni nada. Quiero decir, yo _no_ lo estaré. Boxers y una camiseta de hombre no son muy apropiados para una cita.- Ella se echó a reír, al darse cuenta que había estado balbuceando un poco. Pero estaba nerviosa. Ella _nunca_ había tenido una cita. No con un chico, mucho menos tres.

-Mañana suena muy bien.- Dijo Jasper.

Bella frunció el ceño, recordando algo. –Saben que yo tengo dieciocho años, ¿no? Mentí cuando nos conocimos y les dije que acababa de cumplir diecisiete años.-

-Nos lo imaginamos.- Edward respondió. –¿Tratabas de asustarnos?-

Bella asintió con aire de culpabilidad. –Tenía que intentarlo. Pero lo cierto es que cumplí dieciocho años hace un rato.- Bella hizo una pausa. –¿Cuántos años tienen ustedes?- Extraño, ella no les había preguntado antes. No parecían tan mayores, parecían menores de treinta. Jasper era el mayor, estaba segura, pero no podía saber si el menor era Edward o Emmett.

-Veintiséis.- Jasper dijo.

-Veinticinco.- Siguió Edward.

-Veintitrés.- Emmett dijo con orgullo.

-Wow, son muy cercanos de edad.- Bella no estaba sorprendida, pero su madre y su padre debieron haber estado, uh, muy ocupados.

-Sí,- sonrió Jasper, -y eso nos hizo crecer aún más cerca.-

Bella apenas podía imaginarlo, estos tres como pequeños bebés y niños, jugando juntos y aprendiendo a caminar y hablar. Debió haber sido tan genial crecer con tus mejores amigos. Eran diferentes en apariencia y personalidad, pero igual de inteligentes y ¿cómo debería decirlo, calientes? Sí, calientes. Y todos eran maestros.

-Entonces Emmett, tú eres el bebé.-

Emmett bufó. –¿Bebé? Creo que no. Puedo ser el más joven por alguna extraña jugada del destino, pero también soy más viril que todos ellos _y_ el mejor parecido. Pregúntale a cualquier persona.-

-En tus sueños Emmett.- Jasper murmuró.

-Oh, sobre eso.- Bella se mordió el labio. Se miraron con curiosidad y de alguna manera aprehensión. –Tengo que decirles algo.- Se veía tan nerviosa que de inmediato se prepararon. –Yo…yo he encontrado su sitio de fans.- Bella terminó, toda una actriz dramática, se dijo ella misma. Bueno, hasta que estalló en un ataque de risa.

Jasper se quejó. Edward rodó sus ojos. Emmett estaba más que orgulloso, como siempre.

-Lo encontraste, ¿verdad? ¿Votaste por mí? Ja, claro que sí.- Dijo antes de que pudiera contestar. –La mayoría de la gente. No puedo decir que los culpo.- Él aspiró, picoteando sus uñas.

-Oh, ¿en serio?- A Bella le encantaba esto. Los hombros de Jasper se sacudían y Edward tenia una mano sobre su boca. -¿Sabían que hay _varias_ encuestas?-

Emmett se quedó desconcertado. –No, ¿cuántas?-

-Más de las que te puedas imaginar. Veamos…¿quién tiene el mejor cabello?, ¿quién es el más temible?, ¿quién es el maestro favorito?, ¿con cuál te gustaría casarte?, ¿quién tiene el cuerpo más sexy?, ¿quién tiene los mejores ojos?, ¿con quién quieres tener un bebé?, y ¿quién de ustedes es gay? Porque por supuesto una encuesta es para chicos…y esas son todas las que puedo recordar. Son muchas alumnas, debo decir. Deberían enseñar en una escuela para hombres.-

-¿Cuáles gané?-

Bella sonrió. –Míralo tú mismo. Me sorprende que aún no lo hayas hecho.-

-¡Lo haré ahora!- Emmett corrió a la computadora en la otra habitación, deseoso de satisfacer su orgullo. Todos se rieron de sus payasadas. Bella lo estaba disfrutando, se sentía feliz, alegre. Era difícil comprender lo lejos que había llegado en tan poco tiempo. No fue hasta ahora que ella pensó que podría haber un ángel cuidando de ella, lo cual era toda una hazaña para ella teniendo en cuenta que no creía en Dios _o_ los ángeles. Sin embargo a ella le encantaría creer en el cielo, aunque sólo fuera para aplacar su tristeza por su madre.

-¡De ninguna manera, no puedo creerlo! ¡Eso es blasfemia!- gritó Emmett.

Para entonces ya habían regresado al sofá. Emmett pateó el suelo, su labio inferior haciendo un mohín obstinado. –No lo creo.- Él negó con la cabeza, molesto. –Ellos votaron que Edward tiene el mejor cabello. ¿Están locos? Claramente el mío es mejor. ¡Incluso él consiguió ser el maestro favorito!-

Edward se estremeció. –Tal vez debería ser más severo. ¡Yo no quiero ser su maestro Cullen favorito!-

-¿Yo que conseguí?- Jasper preguntó, un poco curioso. No estaba interesado en lo que el alumnado pensara de él. Pero tenía se orgullo, a pesar de que generalmente no le gustaba cada cabrón al que ensañaba. Pero ser admirado no le lastimaba el ego.

-Más temible maestro.- Emmett reveló. Eso era difícilmente un honor, en su opinión, y no valía la pena enojarse más. El ego de Jasper se desinfló al instante. –Oh,- sonrió Emmett –y tú eres el que ellos creen más gay. Al parecer, algunos de tus estudiantes hombres quieren hacerle cosas a tu cuerpo. No te envidio, hermano. Ahora cada vez que Mike Newton te mire, sabrás que se estará imaginando como luce tu polla.-

Jasper le lanzó una almohada. –Hombre, ¡eso es asqueroso! Has hecho que las clases sean diez veces peor, imbécil.-

-Newton no es gay.- Edward dijo, sentándose más cerca de Bella en el sofá, y deslizando su brazo sobre el respaldo.

-Está en al armario, te lo estoy diciendo.- Emmett tecleaba frenéticamente en la computadora.

-¿Así que tengo el mejor cabello?- Edward sonrió. -¿Qué más?-

-¡Nada!- gritó Emmett.

Bella le dirigió una mirada astuta. –En realidad, la mayoría votó que quieren tener un bebé contigo. Ellas quieren casarse contigo, también.-

Edward no estaba esperando eso. ¿Sus estudiantes realmente pensaban en él de esa forma? Era inquietante y halagador a la vez. Lo hacía sentir incómodo. Tendría que esforzarse más en ser malo.

-Creo que Jasper las asusta demasiado para considerarlo esposo o material para padre.- Bella dijo.

-No soy _tan_ malo.- Jasper puso mala cara.

-Son todas las detenciones y los gritos.- Edward racionalizó.

-¡Me votaron como el cuerpo más sexy! ¡Sí!- Emmett levantó su puño en el aire.

-¿Y los ojos Emmett? Diles quién ganó eso.- Le indicó Bella. Ella ya lo sabía. Había tenido un montón de diversión hojeando el extraño sitio web con el que se había tropezado. Bueno, no fue tanto que se tropezara con la página. Emmett la tenía en su historial, y Bella tenía curiosidad por ver dónde iba en línea. A él le gustaba Google, como pronto descubrió. Era divertido ver lo popular y lo buscados que eran los hombres Cullen. Percibían todo de otra manera. Edward era el más lindo, el más accesible que trataba de no ser el malo de la película. Emmett era el corpulento que podría ser un suave osito de peluche o tal vez un grizzly. Bella seguía pensando en él como un gorila, pero él era más como un osito de peluche, cuando llegaba en momento. Jasper era de lengua afilada y no tenía ninguna misericordia. Bella esperaba llegar a conocerlos más. Esto era sólo un vistazo, y los estudiantes que crearon estas encuestas y votaron no conocían realmente a estos hombres. Todas eran observaciones superficiales.

-Jasper tiene los mejores ojos.- Emmett respondió, a regañadientes. –Ugh. Estoy disgustado.-

Fue una noche relajada. Jasper no temía sentarse al lado de Bella por miedo a ser reprochado o ir demasiado lejos. Ella no lo había rechazado. Estaba seguro de que ella lo haría, pero supuso que no podría decir exactamente lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Bella. Ella parecía feliz. Ella sonrió con mayor libertad y disfrutó de estar cerca de él. No había temor o desconfianza, y Jasper estaba jodidamente eufórico. Estuvo sentado junto a ella toda la noche y ella le _quería_ allí.

Jasper no tenía idea de cómo iba a ser _ella_. No había creado una mujer en su cabeza a la que llamara mujer ideal o alma gemela. No tenia idea de quién podría ser o cómo debería ser. Fue un poco sorprendente. Su nombre resultó ser Bella y ella tenía grandes y marrones ojos de gacela. Su mujer era menuda y pequeña y su cabello era como una cascada de chocolate. Ella era pálida y sin duda hermosa, a pesar de que con frecuencia ella no estuviera de acuerdo. Jasper no estaba seguro sobre qué pensar acerca de su edad. No había previsto una mujer ocho años menor que él y que acabara de salir de la escuela. Era apenas legal y muchos la considerarían todavía una niña. Sin embargo, él no la veía como una niña. Él supo inmediatamente a primera vista que ella era joven, quizás aún en la secundaria, pero no le molestaba en lo más mínimo. En realidad eso no cruzó por sus mentes, para ser sincero. Era _ella_, y eso era todo lo que importaba. El resto no tenia efecto sobre la forma en que se sentían por ella o cómo ella había impactado en sus vidas. Incluso James Mercury era sólo un problema que esperaba en el banquillo. Tenían que ocuparse de él pronto, pero él no era parte de su futuro, del futuro de Bella, y no era un factor en su relación. Ellos se asegurarían de eso.

Así que, sentado al lado de Bella, Jasper estaba asombrado, porque estaba funcionando y ella estaba allí a su lado, _ellos_, y ella era real. Era algo bueno que no hubiera trazado una mujer en su cabeza, porque seguramente nadie podría predecir a Bella Mercury. Nadie podría planearla, verla venir. Era de esperar que ella fuera inesperada, a diferencia de cualquier otra.

La estaba mirando fijamente otra vez. Nunca podría romper ese hábito. Oh bueno.

Bella lo notó. Como siempre lo hacía. –¿Qué estás pensando?-

Jasper tomó una rápida respiración. Estaban tan cerca, y el contacto con sus ojos estaba haciendo estragos en su salud mental. –Estoy pensando…es hora de dormir. Tengo que levantarme temprano. Se está haciendo tarde.-

Edward ya estaba dormitando en el sofá y Emmett parecía estar en lo más alto de la cafeína, aunque él no había bebido nada en realidad.

Bella dio un ligero codazo despertando a Edward y le dijo que era hora de irse a la cama. Él bostezó, atontado. –Mmkay, amor. ¿Vienes?- Él la miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

Bella suspiró internamente. Él era tan adorable. No era de extrañarse que todos esos estudiantes estuvieran haciendo encuestas sobre ellos. Los Cullen eran hombres de ensueño. –Sí, sólo tengo que lavarme los dientes.-

Edward se levantó, inclinándose para besarla en la mejilla. –Nos vemos allí en unos minutos.- Él le sonrió antes de alejarse. Emmett todavía estaba pegado a la televisión, jugando un videojuego que decía era invencible. Edward y Jasper se habían dado por vencidos hace mucho tiempo. Así que Jasper y Bella lo dejaron después de despedirse, él les dijo que iría a la cama cuando aniquilara a todos los demonios.

Bella se levantó, seguida de Jasper. Caminó con ella en el pasillo. Sabía lo que le quería decir, pero estaba, por una vez, completamente mudo. No quería echarlo a perder, pero tampoco quería ser un cobarde. Su cercanía lo estaba matando. Ella estaba cerca, pero no lo suficiente. Era enloquecedor. Ansiaba mucho más.

-Bella- la detuvo cuando ella se dirigía a la habitación de Edward. Se dio la vuelta para mirarlo, consciente de que toda la noche él se había estado conteniendo.

-¿Sí?-

Jasper tragó el nudo en la garganta. –Me estaba preguntando…puedes dormir en mi habitación esta noche, si quieres.- _Yo quiero_. El entendía si ella prefería estar con Edward. Ellos tenían una especie de camaradería. Jasper no estaba necesariamente celoso (o tal vez un poco), pero eso no quería decir que no estuviera anhelando su presencia en su cama. Desde que ella le había dicho que lo intentarían ese mismo día, había pensado que sus inhibiciones podrían disminuir. Tal vez ella podría permitirle un contacto más estrecho que antes.

-Yo s-supongo. Quiero decir, tengo que decirle a Edward.- Bella tartamudeó. El corazón le latía acelerado y sus mejillas rojas florecieron como siempre lo hacían.

-No le importará.- Jasper dijo. Ella estuvo de acuerdo._ Eso significa que vas a estar a su lado toda la noche. Vas a despertar con ella._ Él la llevó a su habitación. Era como si, para él al menos, su cuarto y su cama la estuvieran esperando. Ella pertenecía a ese lugar.

Bella fue a prepararse y Jasper hizo lo mismo. Era todo nervios. Tal vez sea imposible dormir esta noche. Él sólo podría deleitarse con ella y verla mientras dormía. Eso no sería exactamente desagradable.

Ella estuvo allí antes que él, ya bajo las sábanas, tímida y con los ojos muy abiertos. –¿Qué lado de la cama quieres? ¿Debería moverme?-

-No, estás perfecta. La cama es enorme, de todos modos. Suelo dormir en este lado, así que ni siquiera pienses en moverte.- Él bromeó. Jasper trató de comérsela con los ojos mientras se deslizaba junto a ella, pero ella estaba usando otra enorme camiseta de hombre, y lo estaba volviendo loco. Y se dio cuenta con repentina claridad, que era _su_ camisa. Él la había usado la semana pasada y accidentalmente se había derramado tinta encima. La mancha todavía estaba allí, descansando justo encima del pecho izquierdo de Bella. _No te la comas con los ojos. Ya hemos hablado de eso antes, ¿recuerdas? Sólo son pechos. Sólo los turgentes y pequeños pechos de Bella. ¿A quién le importa si ella no está usando un brasier?_ Oh, buen señor. No brasier. Tal vez esto no era una buena idea. ¿Cómo iba a mantener sus manos lejos de ella? Él ya se estaba regañando sin tocarla inapropiadamente. _Esto_ sólo era una tortura, poner a la tentación delante de él. Realmente no creía que pudiera soportarlo. Él iba a estallar. Su pene estaba en plena asta y no iba a bajar cuando que objeto que deseaba invadir estaría junto a él durante horas _sin brasier_.

-¿Bella?- Jasper dijo con voz ronca, no era muy bueno en esto de la lujuria. –¿Besarnos sería lento o está fuera de la mesa?- _Mira esos labios. Están prácticamente rogando ser lamidos. Por favor, que diga que puedo._

Bella se quedó helada. Todo su cuerpo se estaba calentando. Era tan extraño para ella. Ella sintió la humedad entre sus piernas por segunda vez ese día, y su cabeza era un completo caos. No podía oponerse, no deseaba hacerlo.

-Besar definitivamente no está fuera de la mesa.- Su voz era ronca. Casi no la reconocía.

Y él se abalanzó sobre ella, no se pudo contener por más tiempo. Ella encajaba a la perfección. Sus manos recorrían su cuerpo, ahuecando sus pechos mientras devoraba su boca. Sus lenguas bailaron juntas y Bella estaba haciendo los sonidos más dulces que había oído nunca. Él se apretó contra ella, su erección se acunó entre sus muslos, bloqueada por la ropa. Odiaba la ropa. Su polla odiaba la ropa. El que inventó la ropa era un bastardo enfermo.

Fue fácil dejarse llevar. Bella estaba enterrando sus dedos en su espalda, y maldijo la camisa que llevaba puesta. Necesitaba contacto con su _piel_. Entonces su mano se deslizó bajo su camisa, y allí estaba la piel que él anhelaba. Bella gimió. Él fue más allá.

Sus pezones estaban duros, sus pechos flexibles, suaves. Era como ganar el jackpot*. Él la tenía completamente en la mano y juró que nunca había sentido nada más delicioso.

Bella movió sus caderas para encontrarse con él, frotando su polla contra sus bragas húmedas. Jasper gruñó. Si no se detenía pronto, no se detendría ante nada. Ambos de dieron cuenta de eso al mismo tiempo, a regañadientes despegaron sus labios y jadearon pesadamente. Jasper se apartó de ella, arrepintiéndose de lo que estaba haciendo, pero aliviado de tener suficiente control para comportarse.

-Wow.- Bella susurró.

-Lo mismo. Ah, joder.- Su erección se asomaba a través de las sábanas. Era más que vergonzoso. Bella lo vio. Él hizo todo lo posible para cubrirlo, pero no sirvió de nada.

-¿Estás bien, Bella?- Jasper preguntó, con la esperanza de distraerse. –¿No fui demasiado lejos?-

-Absolutamente no.- Bella sonrió, acurrucándose a su lado. Él puso su brazo alrededor de su cintura. Su camisa todavía estaba levantada, dejando al descubierto la parte inferior de sus pechos. No se molestó en cubrirla. –Yo podría haber un hobby de besarte. Eso fue…alucinante.-

Jasper se rió entre dientes, feliz. Puso sus labios en su frente. –No tienes ni idea de lo que me haces.- Le susurró, pero ella sabía que estaba orgullosa de conseguir _esa_ reacción de _este_ hombre.

-Yo puedo encargarme de eso.- Ella dijo, atrevida. No pensaba antes de hablar, pero a ella no le importaba.

Jasper frunció el ceño, confundido. Ella hizo un gesto a su erección, que estaba en plena atención y no mostraba signos de rendirse. Jasper no podía creer lo que escuchaba. ¿Ella no estaba…? Ella no podría estar ofreciendo lo que él pensaba que ella estaba ofreciendo…

Luego, una pequeña mano tiraba de él. Jasper siseó. Sus caderas dieron una sacudida, su polla palpitó y se regocijó. Jasper gimió. Su mano sobre él…perdió todo pensamiento coherente, perdió su mente. No podía hacer nada más que empujar en su mano mientras lo tocaba, complaciéndolo. Ella acariciaba la ranura de su polla con el pulgar mientras le bombeaba.

Joder, joder, joder…

No le tomó mucho tiempo.

Se vino, sacudiéndose con salvajes espasmos (y seguramente se escuchó por toda la casa sus gritos de éxtasis). Su cabeza era un revoltijo de pensamientos. No podía concentrar su mente en lo que acababa de suceder, lo que había hecho sólo por él, _para_ él.

-¿Fue tan bueno?- Bella preguntó, tímida de nuevo. Ella no sabía lo que se había apoderado de ella. ¡Acababa de darle a Jasper Cullen un trabajo manual!

-Bella, cariño, eso fue jodidamente fantástico, y algo más. No tienes idea. Gr-gracias.- Mierda. ¿Debería dar las gracias? ¿No sería "Te amo, ahora es tu turno de tener un orgasmo" más apropiado?

Bella se rió entre dientes. –Me alegra que te haya gustado.-

-Disfrutarlo sería quedarse corto.- Jasper metió la cabeza de Bella debajo de su barbilla, contento y saciado por el momento.

-Creo que deberíamos dormir ahora.- Bella dijo, aunque a decir verdad, no estaba segura de ser capaz de dormir. Jasper estaba pensando lo mismo.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió entonces, dejando al descubierto a un cansado Emmett en pijamas. Bueno, con unos boxers de estampado de patos y sin camisa. –Jasper, eres un acapara-novias. Primero Edward y ahora tú. Pues escucha esto, voy a dormir aquí esta noche. Necesito a mi Bells a mi lado.- Y él se dejó caer junto a una sorprendida Bella.

-Claro Emmett, quédate aquí. ¿Por qué nos importaría?- Jasper murmuró, pero Emmett ya estaba roncando.

La puerta se abrió de nuevo.

-Ahí estás, Bella.- Edward se acercó. Jasper suspiró, exasperado. –Jasper, te la robaste.- Acusó. –Pensé que ibas a dormir conmigo.- Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Bella.

Ella se dio una palmada en la cabeza. –¡Yo quería decirte! Me olvidé por completo. Lo siento.- Ella sonrió tímidamente.

-No importa. Voy a dormir aquí.- Edward dijo, y se acostó al lado de Emmett, aunque lo que quería era empujarlo fuera de la cama y dormir al lado de Bella.

-Esto está bien, ¿no es así Bella? ¿No te estamos haciendo sentir incómoda?- Edward quería saber.

-No, está bien.- Ella contestó. –Buenas noches.-

_¿Por qué no estaría bien? Vamos a estar haciendo mucho más que dormir en la misma cama pronto,_ Bella pensaba.

* * *

*Jackpot: expresión de juegos de casino que significa ganarse el premio mayor.

Hola, hola! ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? A mi me encantó! ¿Qué opinan de la reacción de Jasper al principio? Por fin Bella ya les dijo a Jazz y a Emmett, al parecer tendrán citas, que romántico! Me divertí mucho con las encuestas que hicieron sus estudiantes... y al final, por fin hubo un poco de acción, ¿a qué no se lo esperaban, verdad? Bella nos sorprendió a todos jajaja. Cuentenme qué opinan... Espero que tengan una muy buena semana. Nos leemos el viernes con el próximo capítulo :)

¡Saludos!

Kelxi Ylönen


	13. Ramera

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y la historia pertenece a la gran She Isn't Here, yo sólo traduzco._

**Aviso: **_La siguiente historia es rated M, tiene contenido sexual, violencia y mal lenguaje._

_En verdad muchas gracias a las personitas que han estado ahí desde un principio, apoyándome y dejándome sus comentarios, muchas gracias a todos los que leen esta historia, ya pasamos los 100 reviews! Estoy muy contenta, les cuento hoy es mi cumpleaños y eso fue un excelente regalo :D Gracias a quienes agregan la historia a sus alertas y favoritos! Sin más espero que disfruten del capítulo...  
_

* * *

**Ménage**

Capítulo 13 – Ramera

Edward se había caído de la cama a las dos de la mañana. Él apenas y pudo acomodarse en un principio. Emmett ocupaba una gran parte. Al final, fue por una almohada a su habitación y se acostó en el suelo a los pies de la cama.

Cuando Bella se despertó, estaba amaneciendo. Emmett la tenía rodeada con sus brazos y él sonreía mientras dormía. Realmente era un oso de peluche. Bella suspiró. Ella estaba completamente despierta y ellos estaban dormidos, aunque se dio cuenta de que Edward se había ido. Tanto mejor. Necesitaba un poco de tiempo para sí misma, tiempo para pensar. Ella solía tener demasiado tiempo para pensar y era sobre cosas desagradables. Ella todavía seguía teniendo un montón de tiempo para pensar, pero había más cosas, más personas para tener en cuenta. El peor problema era mantenerse lejos del auto-odio. Bella no era buena en eso. A ella siempre volvían pensamientos despectivos sobre sí misma, sobre todo lo que había hecho mal, sobre lo débil que era, y así sucesivamente. No era fácil mantenerse positiva todo el tiempo. Deseó poder mantenerse positiva, pero ella todavía tenía semen de Jasper en su mano y ella era una puta. Puta, puta, puta, como _él_ le dijo que era. Así es como se vio en ese momento, al menos.

Bella se levantó cuidadosamente de la cama, salió de los brazos de Emmett y esquivó a Jasper lo mejor que pudo. Sus pies colgaban al final de la cama. Y allí estaba Edward bajo sus talones, durmiendo a pierna suelta. ¿Cuándo llegó hasta allí? Hmm…

Pasó sobre él, y dando un último vistazo, salió silenciosamente por la puerta hacia la cocina. Se lavó las manos. Tiempo para pensar.

Puta. Tal vez esa era una palabra demasiado fuerte, ¿pero no había dicho ella que quería ir despacio? Lo hizo, y seguía siendo cierto. Sin embargo, no podía decir que lamentaba lo que… _hizo _a Jasper. Se había dejado llevar. Era simple. Después de su pequeña sesión de besos, ella había estado encendida, e ir un paso más allá había sonado espléndido y había estado abrumada por el deseo de complacerlo. Ella quería hacerlo feliz en ese momento. Eso no era necesariamente algo malo, pero en este caso ella había dado un paso más cerca de tener sexo.

Y definitivamente ella _no _estaba lista para eso.

_No pierdas la calma. No has hecho nada horrible; sólo acabas de seguir adelante. No estás acostumbrada a estas emociones. No eres una puta. Incluso si querías más. ¡Se llama "calor del momento" por una razón! _

Bueno, tener impulsos sexuales tampoco te hace mal. Pero Bella temía más que nada que, cuando el momento llegara, viera a James en lugar Jasper o Edward o Emmett. Su padre la estaría follando en lugar de Jasper haciendo el amor con ella. Tenía todos esos fantasmas con los que lidiar, todas esas experiencias pasadas que la perseguían. Todas esas veces que su padre la violó se mezclaban, excepto la primera vez y la última. Odiaba poner a un hombre malo en lugar de un hombre bueno. Tendría que arreglar eso, arreglarse. _Y eso nos lleva de nuevo a la terapia. _

Eso le había molestado toda la noche y no había dormido bien. Puede que hubiera algo malo con ella. Ella podría ser perjudicial a la hora de tener intimidad. Así tenía que ser para gente como ella ¿no? Victimas de agresión sexual (ella siempre había odiado esa palabra) eran muy cerrados y fríos o por el contrario eran promiscuos y se convertían en el objeto que utilizaban en primer lugar. Bella lo sabía. Muy bien, así que había gente que salía bien de eso, que podían manejarse sin tener que ir de una manera u otra, Bella no quería ser ni promiscua no fría. Él no debería tener ningún control sobre ella. Pero fue demasiado fácil para ella tocar a Jasper anoche y ¿si eso significaba que había algo malo con ella?

Los besos, las caricias…ella no se había disgustado. No era James a quien había probado con Edward o Jasper. Eran _ellos_. A decir verdad, casi se olvidó de su padre cuando ella estaba haciendo eso con ellos. En ese momento, ella no se sentía como una puta que al salir se enredara con cualquier hombre que conociera. Ella todavía no lo hizo. Bueno, ella se sentía un poco puta. No podía evitarlo, pero trataba de convencerse a sí misma de que ella era buena y _no era una puta_.

No fue hasta ayer que empezó a sentirse bien acerca de su vida y quién era. Esta auto-duda y persecución no estaba haciendo nada bueno en ella. Ella no se merecía sus propias críticas. Era el veneno que _él_ había puesto en ella. Eran palabras de _James_, no de ella. A veces tenía que recordarse quién era ella y quién era _él_, y que había una gran diferencia, que no debía confundirse. Si no tenia cuidado, pronto iba a llamarse así misma violadora y asesina.

No había ningún motivo para angustiarse, se dijo, no había razón para hacer un alboroto.

Estaba tranquila. Un vaso de agua fría ayudó y le encantó que sus horribles pensamientos cesaran cuando de concentró en eso.

Bella deseaba que ese fuera un día soleado. Había estado húmedo y sombrío desde el sábado. El sol podría animarla. Y, ¡era la noche de la cita! Eso la emocionó. Sería su primera cita. Sería agradable lloviera o no, pero ella quería que fuera perfecto.

Emmett fue el primero en levantarse. Él miró a su alrededor buscando a Bella, ya que esperaba que estuviera con él. La encontró en la cocina, de pie ante el fregadero, de espaldas a él. Ella no le había oído entrar, así que él deslizó sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y besó su cabeza. Bella saltó.

-Buenos días.- Emmett dijo de una manera cantarina, demasiado alegre para ser las cinco y media de la mañana.

-Buenos días, Emmett. ¿Qué haces levantado tan temprano?- Ella no lo había despertado ¿o sí?

-Mi almohada humana desapareció misteriosamente. Pero, ahora la encontré, así que todo está bien.-

Bella se movió en sus brazos. –Soy una almohada, ¿eh?-

Emmett sonrió, con un brillo en sus ojos marrones. –Más que una almohada.- Él tragó espeso, y Bella lo vio en sus ojos. Era una de las miradas más identificables. Los hermanos Cullen eran tan considerados con ella, preguntándole si lo que estaban haciendo estaba bien. Sin embargo, no era necesario que Emmett preguntara. La pregunta estaba en la punta de su lengua, pero Bella lo interrumpió.

-Sí.-

Al principio él pareció confundido. Entonces cayó en la cuenta. Se inclinó, muy lentamente, y ella se alzó en la punta de sus pies a su encuentro. Él era alto y ella muy pequeña a comparación, pero funcionó. Sus labios descendieron y fue…perfecto. Emmett era gentil, poco exigente y suave. Tenia labios gruesos, del tipo que podría pasar para siempre tocando con los suyos. Bella lo disfrutó. Era casto y dulce, pero más que un roce. Sus brazos se apretaron alrededor de su cintura, atrayéndola contra su pecho. El cuerpo de Bella se estaba calentando y no pudo resistir pasar sus manos por la musculosa y ancha espalda. Esto no era como besarlo a _él_. Ni un poco. Y no le importaría ir un poco más lejos…

…Puta…

Emmett la puso sobre la encimera, y él se colocó entre sus piernas abiertas. Estaba duro, pero no iba a presionarla, consciente de que todavía era pronto y que ya había sido manoseada por sus hermanos, ella no necesitaba que él también la presionara, aunque deseaba hacerlo. Sólo tenerla así, saboreándola, era suficiente para hacerle feliz. Sus dedos en su espalda eran ligeros, y lo hizo temblar. Será mejor parar ahora, pensó, antes de que se salga de las manos o alguien los viera.

Con gran renuencia, Emmett arrancó sus labios de los de ella, ambos jadeando. –Esos fueron unos increíbles buenos días. Debemos hacerlo todos los días.-

-Por supuesto.- Bella sonrió. Emmett giraba un mechón de su cabello alrededor de sus dedos, acariciando su mejilla con la mano. Su mirada se dirigía hacia sus labios, tímidamente, como si no hubieran estado en un caliente abrazo justo un momento antes. Él quería hacerlo de nuevo. Bella no iba a discutir.

Dudaron, pero fue sólo por un segundo antes de que fueran el uno por el otro.

Jasper tenía esa sonrisa tonta en la cara cada vez que estaba cerca de Bella. Edward y Emmett de dieron cuenta a lo largo del desayuno. Tenían una muy buena idea de por qué. Las paredes en su casa eran finas, y no pudieron ocultar el, uh, _entusiasmo_ de Jasper. Edward se estaba cepillando los dientes cuando lo escuchó y Emmett alcanzó a oír el final después de haber satisfecho su adicción a los videojuegos. En un primer momento, Edward se había preocupado de que estuvieran teniendo relaciones sexuales. Quería intervenir. Era demasiado pronto para todo eso y ellos no siquiera habían discutido esa parte de su relación, salvo por el hecho de que no iba a ser un factor en corto plazo. No pasó mucho tiempo para que se diera cuenta de que era un poco más inocente que eso. Quiso que la mano de Bella le estuviera haciendo eso a _él_. Sin embargo, decidió darles su privacidad por el momento, pero no había manera de que él durmiera sin Bella. Jasper había estropeado el tenerla en su cama esta noche. Edward estaba seguro de que no podría volver a dormir sin ella.

Emmett se le adelantó, por lo que Edward había terminado durmiendo en el suelo. Pero por lo menos él estaba en la misma habitación que Bella.

-¿Bella te estaba dando una mamada anoche?- Preguntó Emmett, cuando se dirigían a la escuela.

Jasper casi se estrelló contra el coche del otro carril. –¡No, ella no lo hizo!-

-Whoa, no hay necesidad de ponerte así. Es que con todo lo que gemiste me imaginé que debió estar haciéndole algo a tu polla.-

Jasper lo fulminó con la mirada. –No seas tan bruto. Ella no estaba haciendo eso. Nos dejamos llevar un poco, eso es todo.-

-¿Así que ella…?-

-Sí, ahora cállate.-

Emmett sólo se rio.

Había una profesora en la escuela que era casi tan molesta como algunas de sus estudiantes, y eso por decir algo: Miss Appleton, Miss Violeta Appleton. Era una rubia de bote, delgada, de ojos color avellana y con lentes de contacto azules, las uñas arregladas en todo momento, tacones puntiagudos, blusas y faldas ajustadas, bronceada por el sol, era una Libra, y un regalo de Dios para los hombres. Según ella. Ella enseñaba en el departamento de Inglés. Lógicamente, debería ser inteligente, profesional…

En la primera semana de Jasper, ella estuvo detrás de él como un león hambriento. Perdió la cuenta de cuántas veces frotó sus pechos contra él cuando pasaba junto a él, o cuántos guiños sugerentes y besos en el aire le había mandado. Violeta era la mujer más coqueta que había conocido nunca. Probablemente, la mayor zorra también. Parecía ser el tipo de profesora que veías en las noticias por tener relaciones sexuales con un estudiante. Eso no había sucedido todavía, pero no sería sorprendente.

Luego fue el turno de Edward. Pobre chico. Tenía un carácter fuerte, pero a diferencia de Jasper, él no era de los que estallara en la cara. Intentó ser amable, incluso cuando la gente no se lo merecía. A veces sólo necesitaba decirlo, pero él prefería hacerlas retroceder con suavidad. Sin embargo, últimamente, su paciencia se había desgastado. Pero cuando Violeta Appleton comenzó a ir tras él, no estaba preparado para hacerle frente. El problema era que ella era demasiado agresiva y _obvia_. Se había construido a sí misma una mala reputación antes de que los hermanos Cullen llegaran. Edward había tenido que esconderse en los armarios de limpieza con el fin de evitarla. Cerraba con llave la puerta de su salón de clases durante el almuerzo cuando se quedaba dentro, porque era capaz de meterse y sentarse en su regazo. Lo hizo una vez, y digamos que ella tuvo el culo herido por unos días, debido a la rapidez con la que él la quitó.

Emmett fue el último. Él había estado enseñando allí desde hace un año, y cuando llegó por primera vez, fue carne fresca. Desde entonces, él había sido su principal preocupación. Hasta ahora parecía estar más cerca que nadie de ser su hombre ideal. Emmett era grande, alto, fuerte, y las fantasías que corrían en su cabeza consistían en él haciendo nada menos que dominarla. Sin embargo, Emmett no era como sus hermanos. Mientras que Jasper era duro y frío y Edward era tímido y agradable, Emmett le dijo lo que era. Si tenía la intención de ofender o no es otra cuestión. A él no le importaba, era honesto. Por supuesto, eso sólo le demostró a Violeta que él era el hombre que ella quería (pero todavía le encantaría tener a Jasper y a Edward).

Ninguno de ellos estaba totalmente a salvo de ella, a pesar de que Emmett era el claro favorito. Edward aún tenía que esconderse en armarios y de vez en cuando en el baño de hombres, como hoy. La escuela acababa de comenzar. Estaba pensando en Bella y en la cita que habían planeado cuando la penetrante voz de Violeta bombardeó sus pensamientos agradables. Ella estaba caminando por el pasillo platicando con otro maestro, supuso, ya que todavía no estaba a la vista, pero se acercaba a la esquina y Edward no estaba de humor para hacerle frente a Violeta y sus formas de puta. Tal vez fue un poco desesperado, y mirándolo bien un poco tonto, pero tenía que hacerlo. Era su única opción.

El baño de mujeres.

El de hombres no estaba cerca y no había ningún armario por aquí, así que no lo pensó, rezaba para que ella no quisiera entrar allí. Él llegó justo a tiempo mientras ella daba vuelta a la esquina. No había nadie adentro, gracias a Dios, fue a uno de los cubículos, cerrando la puerta tan silenciosamente como le fue posible, asegurándose de bloquearla.

Parecía que la suerte no estaba de su lado el día de hoy. Ella entró, naturalmente, junto con una de sus colegas. Jane, la profesora de geografía. No era tan mala como Violeta. De hecho, ella tenía novio. Aunque eso no impedía que de vez en cuando se los comiera con los ojos. Era una mujer pequeña, un poco rara. Rara vez sonreía, y cuando lo hacia, era inquietante. Su favorito era Jasper. Afortunadamente, no era una ávida perseguidora.

-…y él estaba totalmente echándome un vistazo. Quiero decir, él trató de ocultarlo, pero yo sé que le gusto. Sólo que es tímido. Nuestra química es, como, ¡increíble! ¡Imagínate como se verían nuestros hijos! Oh, y el sexo…¡OMG! Sé que va a ser el mejor de todos.- Violeta enserio necesitaba de una lobotomía, Edward llegó a la conclusión, escondido en lo alto de la taza del baño. ¿Ella era maestra? Parecía más la hermana mayor de Tanya, si se lo preguntabas. Uf, esto era una pesadilla, y no había escapatoria.

Jane suspiró. –Sé lo que quieres decir. Pero son hombres, ¿qué puedes hacer? Cuando se hacen los difíciles, sólo tienes que usar tu cerebro y tus seducciones femeninas para atraparlos. Mi Jasper es igual que tu Emmett. Él finge que no se fija en mí y que no le gusto, pero es actuación. Creo que tiene miedo de perder su trabajo si empezamos a salir. No lo haría, pero él es súper dedicado. Yo sé que él me quiere. ¡Desearía que no se privara él mismo! Se me está haciendo más y más difícil esperar. Incluso dejé a Brian por él, y él todavía no toma una decisión. Ya han pasado dos meses desde que tuve sexo. Él no puede esperar que yo lo espere para siempre. Quiero decir, lo haré, pero si no hace un movimiento pronto, me voy a tener que joder a alguien más y tendrá que superarlo. Tengo necesidades, y si tengo que usar a un desconocido para satisfacerlas, entonces que así sea. Pero, carajo, quiero la polla de Jasper, pronto.-

Perras psicópatas acosadoras. ¿Era enserio? Edward luchó contra en impulso de vomitar. Su desayuno quiso hacer acto de presencia, pero él lo quería lejos. Escucharlas hablar así sobre sus hermanos…y el sexo era…eww…asqueroso en muchos niveles. Y Jane era peor de lo que creía. Era otra acosadora. También Violeta. Eran como las chicas de la universidad que los seguían a todas partes y acampaban fuera de sus salones esperándolos. Era simplemente horrible.

Ellas entraron a unos cubículos. _Oh no, ellas van a orinar. Y tengo que escucharlo. _

Y lo hicieron, ruidosamente. Él se encogió.

-Estoy pensando en hacer mi movimiento con Emmett hoy.- Dijo Violeta, alzando la voz para que pudiera escucharla sobre lo que sonaba como pipí de caballo. –Creo que lo está esperando. Veo la forma en que me mira. Él es tan adorable cuando actúa como si yo no estuviera allí. ¡Ah, no puedo esperar!-

Y ella seguía orinando. ¿Qué bebió esta mañana, un maldito océano?

-Yo también.- Jane dijo. –Jasper no va a saber ni que lo golpeó.-

_Mátame ahora. O mejor aún, ¡mátalas y líbranos!_

Cuando por fin salieron, Edward sintió como si hubiera estado lejos de casa por un día completo. Quería marcharse y sostener a Bella en sus brazos y besarla calmando su ansiedad. Algunas mujeres eran puramente desagradables, putas y psicópatas engañadas. Bella no era nada de eso. Ella era pura y buena, no una Jane o una Violeta. Ya podía ver que estas mujeres iban a ser un problema, si solamente pudiera borrarlas… Tenían algunos tornillos sueltos en sus diminutas cabezas. Tenia que advertir a sus hermanos. Podrían atacar a la hora del almuerzo o después de la escuela, incluso cuando todos los estudiantes de hubieran ido. Cielos, era como la guerra.

Oh, extrañaba demasiado a Bella.

Bella acomodó un mantel que encontró enterrado en uno de los armarios. Tenía un poco de polvo y estaba arrugado, pero sería suficiente. Algunas velas estaban por ahí también, mayoría sin usar. Todavía era temprano, ni siquiera la hora del almuerzo, pero estaba ansiosa y se sentía mejor estando ocupada. Si no lo estuviera, su mente se iría a las cosas malas: su estado de incurable putandad, su padre, _James_, como ella prefería llamarlo. Si lo hacia, era como despegarse de él, y era simplemente otra persona con un nombre. Pero eso no era suficiente. Él todavía era su padre, y lo peor _papá_, como si fuera un buen padre y ella fuera cariñosa con él. Él no era un papá, no merecía el título. Así que era James.

Se preguntó dónde estaría él. La curiosidad la estaba matando. El _no saber_ la estaba matando. Podría estar en cualquier parte, incluso fuera de esta misma casa, o muy lejos, en otro país. Él podría estar trabajando en este momento, pensando en el siguiente lugar dónde buscarla. O tal vez él ya había renunciado y la daba por muerta. ¡Pero ella no lo sabía! Tenía que hacerlo. Ella tenía que saber, por su propia cordura, por su propia seguridad y la de ellos. Sería bueno estar por lo menos un paso adelante, y averiguar el paradero de _James_ haría exactamente eso.

No era tan difícil…sólo una llamada telefónica, en realidad. Le aterraba. Podría ser que estuviera mal. Él podría atraparla de esta manera…

Agarró el teléfono y marcó. No era como si no supiera el número, algunas veces llamaba a su trabajo. Lo sabía de memoria. Él no contestaría, una recepcionista lo haría. Podría mentir e inventarse algo inteligente. Una nueva identidad. Lo único que quería era saber dónde estaba, si estaba en el trabajo o si se había tomado tiempo libre para buscarla.

Una mujer contestó, saludándola con todo aburrido. Bella respiró hondo. ¿Quién se suponía que iba a ser ella? –Hola.- Ella puso si voz más segura, profundizándola y tratando de parecer mayor. –Necesito hablar con el doctor James Mercury.-

-¿Quién es usted?-

-Su tía. He intentado comunicarme en su casa y en su teléfono celular, pero no he tenido suerte hasta ahora. ¿Está ahí?- Dios, sonaba terrible, tan propia, como una engreída mujer de mediana edad con un millón de dólares en su cuenta bancaria.

-Oh.- La mujer exclamó. –Él no está. Salió de viaje ayer. Alguna emergencia familiar en Nuevo México o algo así. No regresará hasta dentro de unos días.-

¿Emergencia familiar? ¿Eso significaba que estaba fuera de Washington? ¿O estaba mintiendo?

-Ah, sí, era por eso que lo estaba buscando. No estaba segura de si estaba enterado o no, pero me alegra saber que él está ahí ya. Muchas gracias por su ayuda, señorita…-

-Lizzie. Y espero que esté todo bien con su familia.- Parecía sincera, agradable, tal vez era un poco mayor que Bella. Mientras que ella no se entrometa…

-Gracias, querida. Has sido de gran ayuda.-

Colgó, dándose cuenta de lo tensa que había estado. Su cuerpo se relajó. Bella esperaba saber más que lo que ella ya creía, que James se había ido. Por ahora, al menos. No se le ocurría por qué se había ido, a menos que él tuviera miedo de ser descubierto. Él podría estar pensando que como no la había encontrado, alguien más lo había hecho, ya sea viva o muerta. Ella podría ser una desconocida en la morgue, no mencionada en los periódicos. Pero él sabría si su cuerpo había sido descubierto. Trabajaba en el hospital, después de todo, y Laurent trabajaba en la morgue. Así que deberían estar suponiendo que estaba viva. Eso la asustaba. Ellos nunca la dejarían de buscar si pensaban que estaba viva.

Eso quería decir que ella siempre estaría en peligro.

Lo mismo les sucedería a los Cullen.

Edward fue primero a la clase de Emmett, con la esperanza de atraparlo antes de que lo hiciera Violeta. La campana debió sonar en otro momento. Se apresuró, pero cuando llegó allí, la clase ya había comenzado. Era una pena. Llamó a la puerta justo cuando su hermano empezó a hablar. Emmett lo miró inquisitivamente. Edward se acercó a él, haciendo caso omiso de los estudiantes curiosos.

-Violeta va tras de ti.- Susurró lo suficientemente bajo como para que los chicos curiosos que los miraban fijamente no se enteraran de nada. –Ella está pensando en hacer su movimiento el día de hoy.- La cara de Emmett se arrugó con disgusto.

-¿Qué?- algunos de los estudiantes saltaron de sus asientos, sobresaltados. –¡Esa zorra! Va a obtener un puñetazo de Emmett si no tiene cuidado.- Hervía de coraje. Edward mordió su labio, tratando de no reírse. Emmett estaba tan indignado por esta noticia y nadie sabía que pensar.

-Chicos,- se dirigió a la clase, -no sean flojos. Ahora vayan a la página 342.- Ellos lo miraron desconcertados, pero hicieron lo que les indicó. No era el tipo de maestro con el que te querías cruzar.

Jasper lo tomó de manera diferente. Se quedó en silencio, pero sus ojos gritaban asesinato. Golpeó la mesa con su puño, asustando a unos pocos estudiantes. _Jane_. Ahora ella estaba en segundo lugar de su maldita lista, justo detrás de James. Quería decirle al mundo que ya pertenecía a Bella Mercury, y aunque no lo estuviera, no tenía ni una oportunidad. Pero no podía hacer eso. ¿Haría eso una diferencia? Había gente a la que le importaba un comino si tienes pareja o no. Probablemente Jane era de esas. De daba cuenta de que tenía los ojos puestos en él, pero él no sabía que iba más allá del enamoramiento de costumbre. Esto era una locura. ¿No podía pasar un día sin ser alcanzado por una lujuriosa mujer con demasiadas ideas obscenas en la cabeza?

Decidieron que debían reunirse para el almuerzo en el salón de Emmett. Y bloquearían la puerta, cerrarían las cortinas y apagarían la luz.

Emmett pensó en Bella toda la mañana, al igual que sus hermanos. Sus estudiantes se mostraron cautelosos de él mientras se iban. Él había estado actuando extraño en cada clase que había enseñado ese día. Apenas habló y tenía esa mirada vidriosa en sus ojos. Bella, Bella, Bella. Su sesión de esta mañana seguía cosquilleando en sus labios. Ya estaba duro sólo de pensar en ello. Casi de olvidó de Violeta Appleton y sus intenciones de seducirlo. Sí, era una locura. Era obvio para todos menos para ella que él no tenía ningún interés en ella.

Siempre iba a ser Bella.

Emmett estaba todavía en la tierra de las fantasías cuando sintió una presión en su regazo. Alguien estaba a horcajadas. Abrió los ojos, casi esperando ver a Bella allí, tan improbable como lo era. Por supuesto que no era ella, era…

-¡Violeta!-

-¡Te amo Emmett!- Violeta gritó, lanzando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. –¡Tómame!- Ella se movió sobre su erección y él entró en pánico. Emmett la quitó, haciendo que se cayera de culo y pegara un grito. ¿Acaso no había aprendido nada cuando ella trató de hacerle lo mismo a Edward?

Entonces Jasper y Edward corrieron, anticipando un alboroto. Violeta estaba descontenta en el suelo.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¡Te amo, Emmett! Yo sé que también me amas. Sólo tienes que admitirlo.- Ella se quejó.

-Perra, vete.- Emmett gruñó. Los ojos de Violeta se abrieron.

-No puedes decir eso.-

Emmett soltó un bufido. –Oh, si. Y cuando digo "Violeta, vete al infierno y no vuelvas", me refiero a eso. Fuera.-

Las lágrimas surgieron de sus ojos, pero ella se levantó y salió pavoneándose con la cabeza bien alta. Su erección había muerto tan pronto ella lo tocó. Que Violeta estuviera en cualquier lugar cerca de sus partes varoniles era básicamente una violación. Se estremeció al pensarlo.

-Ahora sólo tenemos que preocuparnos de Jane.- Edward dijo, con voz grave. Realmente se sentía como si se tratara de un ataque.

Jasper se quejó. –No me gusta esto. No puedo esperar para esta noche. Estas putas lo están haciendo cien veces peor. Nos vamos de aquí en el minuto que las clase termine, ¿entendido?-

-Por supuesto.-

-Infiernos si me quedo en este basurero infestado de ratas con dientes de goma.-

Edward y Jasper lo miraron con incredulidad. _¿Qué?_ Emmett se encogió de hombros.

A las tres estaban fuera de la puerta y caminando por el estacionamiento. Solían quedarse más tiempo, ya sea por una reunión o para arreglar documentos. Tenían la esperanza de irse sin que los notaran.

Entonces…

Jane los interceptó. Ella tenía talento para eso, pareciendo saber exactamente cuando ella no era bienvenida y haciendo metiéndose en su camino. Ella corrió hacia ellos, taconeando rápidamente contra el pavimento. –¡Jasper!-

-Mierda.- Murmuró entre dientes. Jane puso una mano en su hombro, tirando de su camisa.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento? ¿En privado?- Centró sus helados ojos azules en él, sin pestañear. Diablos, ella era espeluznante.

-No, estaba de camino a casa.- Jasper dijo, manteniendo su tono neutral. No quería tener un enfrentamiento justo ahora. Quería llegar a casa lo antes posible.

-Pero sólo será un segundo. Te prometo que te gustará lo que te tengo que decir.- ¿Qué pasaba con estas mujeres?

Emmett no tenía paciencia para esto. –Fuera del camino, huesitos. A menos que vayas a decirle que te vas a mudar a Marte, estoy jodidamente seguro de que no quiere escuchar lo que tienes que decir.- Él la despidió con la mano, continuando hacia el coche. Jane se quedó allí, apuñalándoles la espalda con la mirada. ¡Esto no había terminado!

Era un alivio estar en la carretera que los llevaba a casa. Tenían una cita esta noche y habían esquivado a sus acosadoras exitosamente (más o menos).

-Hey, Edward, me olvidé.- Dijo Jasper mientras conducía. –¿Cómo sabías lo que estaban planeando?-

La cara de Edward se puso roja. Él no quería explicar esto. –Tú sabes, las escuché hablando.-

Sus hermanos parecían confundidos. –¿Dónde? ¿Qué, las espías regularmente?- Jasper rió por lo bajo.

-Por supuesto que no. Me metí en una situación incómoda que me dejó escucharlas.- _Y no estoy hablando sólo de su conversación. ¡Eso fue jodidamente traumatizante!_

-¿Qué "situación" exactamente?- Jasper persistió.

-Sí, Eddie, cuéntanos.- Emmett dijo.

Edward miró por la ventana, evitando la pregunta.

-Edward, dile a Emmett lo que pasó. Te prometo que no nos reiremos.- Emmett juró. _Sí, seguro. _

Edward se rindió. Era un poco raro, por no decir mortificante. –Bueno…yo pude haberme escondido en el baño de mujeres para evitarlas y puede que ellas…entraran mientras yo estaba allí.-

-¿En serio?- Emmett se rió, incapaz de contenerse.

-Amigo, ¡dijiste que no te reirías!-

-Mentí.-

-Espera,- interrumpió Jasper, -¿qué más pasó?-

Joder, ¿por qué tenía que ser tan perceptivo?

-Nada.- Edward se apresuró a contestar. Los dos lo miraron fijamente, sin creerle. –Ellas usaron el baño. ¿Están felices ahora?-

-¿Ellas_ fueron_ cuando tú estabas allí? ¡Jodidamente divertidísimo!- Emmett soltó una carcajada, sosteniendo su estómago.

-Eso es clásico. Estoy tan contento de no ser tú.- Dijo Jasper.

Mierda. Nunca pasaría por algo así.

Bella los estaba esperando cuando llegaron a casa. Era casi imposible describir como se sintieron cuando la vieron. Era como volver a casa después de un largo invierno.

-Hey.- Ella dijo, un poco tímida. –Um, no entren en el comedor. Sólo tienen que esperar hasta que esté listo esta noche. ¿De acuerdo?-

Ellos asintieron moviendo la cabeza con sincronía. Bella sonrió. ¿Eran realmente _suyos_?

-Entonces, ¿cómo estuvo su día?- Preguntó ella.

-Bueno.- Edward dijo.

-Bien.- Dijo Jasper en un tono bajo,

-Jodidamente horrible.- Emmett gruño, dejándose caer en el sofá.

Bella arrugó el ceño, preocupada. -¿Qué pasó?- ¿Había hecho algo James?

Esas putas que trabajan en nuestra escuela nos acosaron sexualmente.-Emmett reveló. Jasper y Edward le estaban haciendo señas detrás de Bella, tratando de decirle que debía dejar de hablar AHORA. Esa táctica no funcionó.

-¿Acoso sexual? ¿Cómo por ejemplo?-

-Bueno, esa perra, Violeta, ella es la más repugnante, trató de sentarse en mi polla, ¿puedes creerlo? Ella pensó que yo la _quería_. Quiero decir, ella realmente cree eso. Apuesto a que también pensó que mi erección era por ella. Te imaginas. ¿Sabes? Yo estaba pensando en ti y como estaba funcionando, y luego ella me atacó. Estoy pensando reportarme enfermo mañana y conseguir una orden de restricción.-

Los hombros de Jasper se hundieron en derrota. Su hermano a veces era un idiota. Edward tenía la cabeza entre las manos, sintiéndose de la misma manera. El tipo no sabía cuando callarse.

Bella se quedó inmóvil. Ellos la observaron con preocupación. ¿Qué estaba sintiendo? Hmm…¿celos? ¿Odio? ¿Rabia? Sí, si y si. La primera de ellas la sorprendió. Ella realmente se sentía más atraída por ellos de lo que creía. Cualquier idea sobre ser platónicos fue echada oficialmente por la ventana.

-Correcto.- Ella siseó. –¿Dónde viven ellas? ¿Tienen algún arma que me puedan prestar?-

Wow, ellos no esperaban _esa_ reacción.

* * *

Hola de nuevo! ¿Qué les pareció eh? Y creo que necesitan una cama más grande xD Y bueno, Bella tiene sentimientos encontrados, y ya le tocó el beso a Emmett! Me encanta cómo se llevan los hermanos, que día tuvieron en la escuela, que maestras jajaja pobresitos. ¿Qué piensan de la llamada que hizo Bella? ¿Estuvo bien o mal? y se nos puso celosa con lo que le soltó Emmett, veamos que pasa en el siguiente capítulo, viene la tan esperada cita... ¿Les gustó el capítulo? Espero sus comentarios :)

Que tengan un excelente fin de semana.

¡Saludos!

Kelxi Ylönen


	14. La Mancha

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y la historia pertenece a la gran She Isn't Here, yo sólo traduzco._

**Aviso: **_La siguiente historia es rated M, tiene contenido sexual, violencia y mal lenguaje._

_En verdad les agradezco mucho sus comentarios, me da gusto recibir a personas nuevas en cada capítulo, me alegra que les esté gustando la historia. Gracias a quienes la agregan a sus favoritos y alertas y a quienes sólo leen. Espero que disfruten del capítulo..._**  
**

* * *

**Ménage**

Capítulo 14 – La Mancha

-En serio, ¿dónde viven? Voy a ir allí ahora mismo y acabaré con ellas.-

Maldita sea, ¡ella estaba caliente! Ellos estaban boquiabiertos, pensando lo mismo. ¿Cómo llegaron a ser tan jodidamente afortunados?

-Voy a necesitar que me lleven, por supuesto, pero voy a ser rápida, lo prometo.-

Convencer a Bella de no salir y matar a Violeta y a Jane fue una gran misión. Ella realmente parecía grave. Ellos tuvieron problemas para mantener la compostura. ¡Bella era una pequeña luchadora! Edward y Jasper sabían que Emmett de no debería haberle hablado de esas putas en su escuela. ¿De qué serviría? Sólo la preocuparía, tal vez incluso la lastimaría. Ella podría pensar que eran competencia, lo cual sería ridículo, pero ¿quién sabía lo que pasaba por la mente del sexo débil? Sin embargo, ellos definitivamente no habían esperado que ella se enojara. Decirle que Violeta Appleton se había arrojado sobre su muy pronunciada erección no fue una decisión inteligente.

Bella realmente no había pensando en otras mujeres en la vida de los Cullen. Debió hacerlo, pensó. _Míralos_. Debe haber un rastro de corazones rotos que conducen hasta cada uno de ellos. Puede haber algunas ex-novias con las que lidiar. Puede que incluso estuvieran enamorados de otras chicas antes que ella. Ahora _eso_ dolía. Dolió y tocó la fuerte fibra de los celos. Odiaba pensar en ellos estando enamorados de alguien más. O haciendo el amor. Eso le aplastó. ¿Con cuántas mujeres habían estado? Sin duda, teniendo en cuenta su apariencia y su inteligencia, tenían que haber tenido una fila para seleccionar. Probablemente no fue la primera en hacerle un trabajo manual a Jasper Cullen.

Ella se detuvo. Se estaba poniendo enferma. No era justo que ella se molestara, de todos modos. No era como si _ella_ fuera virgen, tan desagradable como las circunstancias lo eran. Era justo suponer que ellos habían estado con alguien un par de veces, aunque se sentía como si estuviese siendo apuñalada en el corazón con un fierro caliente. Por supuesto, a ella no le gustaban los afeminados. Aunque no creía que ellos lo fueran. Y ¿por qué debería ser tan posesiva y celosa sobre ellos? Ella no estaba enamorada de ellos…todavía.

Bueno, eso era un tema de debate. Bella no era experta en el amor, pero sabía que si alguna vez se _enamorara_, sería de ellos.

Pero si estar enamorada significaba tener estos horribles celos, entonces se alegraba de no estar enamorada, muchas gracias. Era un rasgo tan típico de _él_. Él era del tipo celoso, posesivo, siempre asegurándose que no la tocara otro hombre, y que incluso a ella no le gustaran los chicos. Supuso que era algo que había heredado de él. No necesariamente se colocaba en el mismo rango de celos psicópatas de su padre, le gustaba pensar que era más racional, pero temía que ella pudiera llegar a ser como él en ese sentido; celosa de todas las mujeres que estuvieran en contacto con ellos. Realmente estaba en camino para ser como James Mercury. _Por lo menos sabía cómo no comportarse de ahora en adelante_. Podría aprender como ser una mujer agradable, respetable, simplemente ser todo lo que su padre no era. Aún así, patear lejos esta ira al rojo vivo hacia esas llamadas maestras no era algo fácil de hacer.

Ahora, de vuelta a esas perras. Bella estaba perfectamente dispuesta a salir y replantear su afirmación; quizás reventar un seno o dos…

Bueno, ahora sólo parecía una loca. Pero ella tenía el deseo de matarlas. Ellas_ tocaron_ a sus hombres, los persiguieron; trataron de tener_ sexo_ con ellos.

-Bella, cariño, no hagas nada impulsivo. Vamos a hacerles frente, ¿de acuerdo?- Edward dijo. Ella asintió tristemente con la cabeza. Ella sabía muy bien que no tenía ninguna razón válida para cometer asesinato o cualquier tipo de daño físico sobre ellas. Ni siquiera sabía que aspecto tenían. Más bonita que ella, era lo más seguro.

-¿A qué hora empieza nuestra cita?- Emmett preguntó, impaciente porque empezara la diversión. Todos estuvieron agradecidos por el cambio de tema.

-Um…tan pronto como la cena esté lista. Es un poco temprano ahora. ¿Tal vez a eso de las cinco?- Bella casi lo había olvidado, había estado tan distraída.

Un tinte de emoción palpitaba a través de ella, pero tuvo que admitir que pensar en Jasper, Edward y Emmett con otras mujeres puso un enorme obstáculo en la noche. Ella trató de quitárselo de encima, diciéndose que no le importaba. Pero lo hacía. Jodidamente lo hacía. Eso era tan típico de ella, pensó. _Ir y arruinar su propia felicidad, poniendo imágenes e ideas gratuitas en su cabeza. _¡Pero no podía evitarlo! Siguió pensando, _ésta es mi primera cita, y ¡esta será probablemente la billonésima de ellos!_ Su experiencia sexual consistía en ser violada por su propio padre y ellos probablemente habían estado con docenas de mujeres. _Ah, muy bien. No te enojes. El hecho que de pronto te hayas transformado en un monstruo verde gigante, no es excusa. No arruines esto, sobre todo, no se lo arruines a ellos. Entendido, ¿idiota? ¡Mantén tus feos pensamientos para ti misma!_

Oh, pero lo que daría por ser la única. Estos increíbles y raros hombres adorándola a ella y sólo a ella para siempre sonaba como el paraíso. Ella ya sentía como empezaba a esperar que esto terminara en desastre. A veces esperaba que todo fuera un sueño y despertar con _él_ como siempre lo había hecho. Estos últimos días no eran algo que se podía imaginar, sin embargo. No podía dejar de sentir que todo estaba condenado al fracaso, no importaba lo mucho que ella quisiera intentarlo.

Había cosas que quería decir, pero mirándolos ahora con sus rostros esperanzados y después del día que habían tenido, sabía que era mejor quedarse callada. Ellos no necesitaban escucharla.

_¿Me amarán siempre?_

_¿Cómo es eso posible?_

_¿Con cuántas mujeres han estado?_

_¿Hacia dónde creen que vamos?_

_¿Hacia dónde va esta relación?_

_¿No se arrepienten de mí todavía?_

_¿Me extrañarían si me voy?_

_¿Piensan igual que yo que soy una puta?_

_A veces no veo el punto en tratar de ser feliz, porque cuando pienso en eso, todo ya está por los suelos al igual que yo. Sé que yo no querría estar conmigo, así que ¿por qué lo harían?_

_Quiero tocarlos._

_Quiero esconderme de ustedes._

_No sé lo que quiero._

_Estoy en camino de amarlos, y eso me petrifica._

_Quiero quedarme con ustedes._

_Quiero dejarlos para protegerlos._

_Quiero morir._

_Quiero que la vida me sorprenda en el buen sentido._

_Extraño tanto a mi madre que a veces no puedo respirar. _

_Quiero hacerlos feliz…_

…_quiero que me hagan feliz, también…desesperadamente._

_Quiero…_

Jasper le había comprado todos los ingredientes que le pidió la noche anterior cuando salió rápidamente por el mandado. La cena iba a ser perfecta. Bella quiso cocinar. Era una de las cosas que le gustaban, sólo que ahora ella estaba cocinando para la gente que realmente le gustaba. Ella sonrió ante esto.

Los muchachos obedecieron a su palabra y no entraron al comedor. No era de lo más lujoso, sin duda, un rey no se impresionaría, pero estaba orgullosa de ello. Había un surtido de velas acomodadas, un mantel blanco que sospechaba no había visto la luz del día en un tiempo, y toda la vajilla estaba en su lugar. Trabajó con lo que tenía. De todos modos estaba segura de que rara vez comían allí, excepto cuando tenían compañía.

Bella no estaba segura de qué ropa ponerse. Su ropa aún no había llegado, a pesar de que se suponía que era envío exprés, y le gustaba la idea de dejar de usar ropa de hombre. Por desgracia, no había mucho para elegir. Ropa de hombre sería.

Mientras tanto, los hombres esperaban ansiosamente. Jasper se dio cuenta de que ella les dijo que no se arreglaran, pero él se adelantó y se puso un traje. Quería lucir bien. Personalmente, no le importaba lo que Bella llevara, mientras ella estuviera allí. Y, si estaba siendo honesto, él tuvo el gran placer de verla andar en su ropa. No había nada más sexy que una mujer vestida con la camisa y los boxers de su hombre. Ella lo llevaba mejor que ellos. Lo único que podría ser más sexy que ella con sus ropas era ella desnuda. _Cálmate, amigo. Ahora no es el momento de tener una erección_. Era imposible no estar duro cuando sus pensamientos de desviaron hacia ella. Eso era básicamente cada segundo de cada día e incluso durante el sueño. Se acordó de un sueño particularmente vívido de la noche anterior. Su sueño fue inspirado por su, _ejem_, actividades con Bella. Ahora que sabía lo que era tocar sus firmes y suaves pechos, y ser tocado por ella, su imaginación corría salvajemente. Eso literalmente le puso la carne de gallina, y se sorprendió a sí mismo soñando despierto en momentos inapropiados.

Él no fue el único que se puso un traje. Edward quería estar presentable. Era una cita, aunque una cita en su propio comedor, pero una cita al fin y al cabo. Y quería parecer inteligente para Bella, en vez de parecer un vago que no se preocupa por su apariencia ni por ella.

Emmett estaba casual. Llevaba una ajustada camiseta azul y uno de sus mejores pantalones. Fue un compromiso, ya que él detestaba andar de traje y corbata, pero quería dar una buena impresión, no usando su pijama para cenar. Estaba un poco nervioso, pero él nunca lo admitiría.

A las cinco, Bella tenía todo listo. Saliendo de la sala, ella se sorprendió al encontrar a todos esperando, los ojos de ellos estaban enfocados intensamente en la entrada, y ahora que ella estaba allí, en ella. Sus ojos se encontraron y ella se dio cuenta de lo nerviosos que estaban. Ella no era la única nerviosa.

Bella se sonrojó bajo sus miradas. –Ya está listo. Pueden entrar si, ya saben, si quieren.-

_Aw, ella es tan linda cuando se pone tímida._ Emmett suspiró para sus adentros. Él se acercó a ella y le ofreció el brazo. –¿Puedo acompañarla adentro, señorita?- Bella se rió, enganchando su brazo con el de él.

Jasper tomó el otro brazo, lo que dejó a Edward en un dilema. Tenía que asegurarse de sentarse a su lado en la mesa.

-Les dije que no se arreglaran.- Bella dijo, tomando nota de su atuendo. Debía parecer una vagabunda en comparación con ellos.

-¿Lo hiciste? Debimos olvidar eso.- Edward fingió inocencia, pero Bella lo conocía mejor que eso. Ella no podía decir con exactitud que ella no…_admiraba_ sus apariencias, pero sin duda no se sentía atractiva estando cerca de ellos.

Emmett les condujo hacia el comedor. Se detuvo.

El centro de la mesa estaba iluminado con diferentes velas, todas dispuestas en un círculo. El candelabro que colgaba encima no era por lo general nada para medirse, pero ahora estaba tenue y brillante. La _habitación_ entera estaba radiante. Era increíblemente romántico considerando el abandono general de esta área de la casa. Bella definitivamente había puesto esfuerzo y pensamiento en esto. Y allí estaba el mantel que su madre les dio la primera vez que se mudaron (junto con un millón de otras cosas que ella insistió eran necesarias), y las velas que nunca utilizaron (porque los hombres no encienden velas). Era hermoso. Y la comida…maldita sea, olía bien. Generalmente sólo era Jasper quien apreciaba la comida y el arte que involucraba, no sólo el sabor. Pero era evidente para todos ellos que Bella había pasado mucho tiempo en esto. Eso los hizo sentir inexplicablemente cálidos, esperanzados, y olvidaron la parte mala del día.

-Bella…esto es precioso.- Jasper murmuró. Bella se encontró ruborizándose de nuevo.

-Gracias. No es mucho…-

-Es más de lo que pensé que la habitación era capaz de hacer.- Él respondió, tratando de mirarla a los ojos, pero ella estaba preocupada por el suelo y su repentinamente atractiva artesanía. –Bella,- la tomó suavemente por su barbilla, obligándola a mirarlo, -lo digo en serio. Esto es increíble. Y significa mucho para nosotros que hayas puesto mucho pensamiento en nuestra cita. Sé que no sientes lo mismo que sentimos por ti, pero te amamos. No tienes que sentirte avergonzada. No esperamos nada. Sólo queremos que seas feliz y estés cómoda.- Ella realmente parecía tensa. A Jasper no le gustó ni un poco.

-Él tiene razón.- Edward estuvo de acuerdo. –Hiciste un gran trabajo.-

-¿Vamos a comer?-

Edward y Jasper fulminaron a Emmett con la mirada, pero Bella sólo se rió. Siempre estaba haciendo eso, haciéndola reír. Tenía una extraña habilidad para aliviar su estado de ánimo.

Edward maniobró su camino al frente, y sacó la silla de Bella para ella.

_Fanfarrón_, Jasper pensó. Eso era lo que él iba a hacer.

Edward se plantó al lado de ella, como esperaba. Emmett y Jasper se sentaron frente a ellos. Era casi como estar en un restaurante, pero sin toda la molesta gente alrededor y las camareras flirteando con ellos. Esto era diez veces mejor.

-¿Vino?- Emmett ofreció. Bella estaba un poco más tranquila, pero aún no estaba del todo a gusto. El vino podría hacer que todos se relajaran un poco.

-Emmett, ella es muy joven para beber.- Edward lo regaño, dejándolo recordar su edad.

-Oh, cierto.- Emmett sonrió tímidamente. –Tienes dieciocho años. Siempre se me olvida.-

Bella se encogió de hombros. –No tiene importancia. He bebido vino antes. Tiene un sabor horrible. Ahora vierte un poco en mi copa.- Ella la empujó hacia adelante. Emmett parpadeó. -¿Qué?- preguntó ella. –Sólo un poco. No puedo soportar mucho. Pero creo que me vendría bien, tan raro como suena.-

Emmett le complació.

Edward frunció el ceño.

-Relájate, Edward.- dijo Jasper. –Es sólo vino, no whisky. Ella no va a emborracharse. No es como si estuviéramos dándole drogas. No seas tan santurrón.-

Edward lo fulminó con la mirada. –No lo soy.-

Bella suspiró. –Lo siento. Estoy nerviosa. Esta es mi primera cita, y no estoy segura de qué hacer o que protocolo seguir. Soy nueva en esto.-

¡Dios, ella se sentía como una niña! Por primera vez, se vio a sí misma como un ser inocente e ingenuo. Junto a ellos, por lo menos. Honestamente, ¿qué se supone que debes decir en las citas? Y esta no era ni siquiera una cita normal. Había tres adultos maduros (más o menos) con quienes mantener una conversación. ¿Debería esperar que se besaran al final? ¿Los tres? ¿No era un poco putilla? ¿O era en la segunda cita? Debería haber un manual para esto en alguna parte.

Edward tomó su mano entre las suyas, frotando círculos en el dorso con dulzura. –Está bien amor, nosotros también estamos nerviosos. Esta es nuestra primera cita, así que supongo que eso significa que todos somos nuevos en esto. Vamos a actuar como siempre lo hacemos. Déjalo que fluya. Sé tú misma.-

Espera. ¿Había escuchado bien? No, no podía haberlo hecho. Ella se sorprendió de que algunas mujeres no estuvieran tocando su puerta en este mismo momento. Deben de haber tenido citas anteriormente.

Jasper vio su confusión, pero no tenía idea de por qué estaba confundida. Miraba entre ellos como si fueran extraterrestres y ella acabara de darse cuenta.

-¿Qué está mal?-

-Edward dijo… ¿esta es su primera cita? He oído mal, ¿verdad?-

Ellos estaban desconcertados. ¿Por qué preguntaba eso? Por supuesto que era su primera cita. No había nada de extraordinario en eso. ¿No lo habían dejado claro cuando la conocieron? ¿No era obvio? Ella era la única, mucho antes de que supieran quién era ella. Eso permanece fiel para siempre.

-Bella, esta es nuestra primera cita. Para cada uno de nosotros.- Edward reiteró.

-¿Pero cómo es eso posible?-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Quiero decir que son magníficos, inteligentes, solteros elegibles. Esta no puede ser su primera vez en una cita con una mujer.- ¡Hola! ¿Era la única que notaba esto? Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Tenían que estar mintiendo, o muy, muy confundidos.

-Bella, esas no son razones. Quiero decir, soy muy consciente de que somos hermosos, inteligentes y elegibles, pero ¿qué tiene eso que ver con esto?- Emmett dijo. –Además, es verdad.-

Bella resopló. Lo sacaría de ellos. -¿Qué hay del baile de graduación?-

-No fuimos. En su lugar fuimos al cine.- Jasper respondió.

Bella los miró boquiabierta. Espera, ¿eso significa…?

-Vamos, debe haber sido por lo menos _una_ cita.-

-No, ninguna, y realmente no veo por qué no nos crees.- Emmett dijo.

-¿Me estás tomando el pelo? Los hombres no son como ustedes. Debieron haber tenido una novia en algún momento. No puedo ser la primera.-

-Sí, lo eres.- Jasper se rió entre dientes. –No estás convencida, ¿verdad?-

Bella _no podía_ creerlo. ¿Cómo era posible que estos hombres fueran más perfectos?

-¿Y que hay del sexo?- Ah, la temida pregunta. ¿Honestamente ella quería saber? Si…ella _tenía_ que saber, a pesar de que la respuesta podría punzar. Eso se mantendría royéndola si no lo preguntaba. Ella contuvo el aliento.

-¿Sexo?- Emmett dijo. –Oh, bueno, han habido algunas prostitutas aquí y allá, pero eso no significó nada.-

Silencio.

El rostro de Bella estaba en blanco, completamente inmóvil.

Emmett la pinchó con el dedo. –Um, ¿Bella? Estaba bromeando. Ya lo sabes, ¿verdad? ¿Bella?-

Bella negó con la cabeza. –Uh…seguro. Correcto. Muy bien.- Parecía aturdida. Jasper se inclinó hacia adelante, preocupado.

-¿Te sientes mal?-

-No…-

-Emmett sólo estaba bromeando, Bella. Nunca hemos estado con nadie.-

Eso hizo que Bella reaccionara. –¿Qué? Pero…- ella no podía encontrar las palabras. Era como si ella fuera una máquina que no conectaba. Su cerebro no estaba funcionando correctamente, y él _tuvo _que jalar su pierna.

-Pero…¡no pueden ser vírgenes! Los hombres son unos cerdos. Empiezan a coger tan pronto como llegan a la pubertad, y por lo general joden a cualquiera que este de dispuesto. Los hombres son un asco. Ustedes son hombres. Los hombres quieren sexo 24/7 y no les importa de dónde lo obtienen. Enserio, ¿son extraterrestres?-

-Bella- Edward continuó acariciando su mano. –¿Es enserio? ¿No nos crees cuando te decimos que nunca hemos tenido citas, novias o tenido relaciones sexuales, pero crees que somos como los demás hombres simplemente porque somos hombres? Eso es ridículo.-

-Pero…-

-Bella, somos vírgenes, y no somos como los demás hombres. Estamos muy orgullosos de este hecho. No es como si no tuviéramos deseos sexuales o no nos encendiéramos, pero eso nos lleva de nuevo a ti, es todo acerca de ti.- Jasper lo dijo con tanta convicción que Bella se vio obligada a creer su palabra. No estaba segura de como reaccionar. Usualmente, no era tan confiada. La gente mentía todo el tiempo, y ella conocía suficiente gente mala y no las suficientes buenas, al parecer, teniendo en cuenta todos los problemas que tenía para creer en estos hombres a quienes confiaba su vida (y su corazón).

-Son realmente…¿vírgenes?- Ella tragó saliva.

Ellos sonrieron. Finalmente ella lo entendía.

-Sí, Bella.- Edward le dedicó una sonrisa torcida, poniendo su corazón a toda marcha. –Somos vírgenes, puros, lo que quieras llamarlo. Aparte del hecho de que nos hemos estado guardando para la mujer adecuada, no estuvimos interesados en nadie más, o atraídos, a pesar de todas las ofertas. ¿No ves eso? Estamos dedicados a ti, y no cambiaríamos nada de nuestro pasado. Todo nos ha llevado a ti. Hemos estado esperando por ti, y ha valido totalmente la pena. _Tú_ lo mereces.-

Bella sintió las lágrimas aproximarse. Eso había sido un hecho frecuente en los últimos tiempos. Le molestaba más que nada, pero se sentía abrumada por estos hombres Cullen y su _bondad_, que no estaba segura si llegaría a acostumbrarse. Eran lágrimas de felicidad, realmente, y ciertamente nunca antes había llorado de felicidad. Ahora, ella estaba empezando a pensar que fue bendecida, que su fortuna había dado la vuelta y la vida había dejado de joderla. Por fin tenía algo bueno en la vida y un buen panorama. El futuro no sería triste nunca más. Y aquí estaban estos encantadores hombres que le decían cosas bonitas. Era difícil de comprender.

-Así que, ahora que sabes que somos vírgenes, ¿podemos comer?- preguntó Emmett, con el tenedor y el cuchillo en la mano.

En comparación con otras citas y reuniones de etiqueta, esta era un poco extraña. Jasper no tenía absolutamente ninguna experiencia en el tema, pero estaba seguro de que la mayoría de la gente no habla de su falta de vida sexual en la primera cita. Y probablemente no serían tres chicos en una cita con la misma chica, tampoco. Sin embargo, él pensaba que era espléndido. Habían hecho progresos. Bella fue difícil de convencer, era comprensible. Le enfurecía que ella no hubiera tenido a nadie en quien confiar en toda su vida, que estuviera rodeada de gente con malas intenciones. El tipo de hombres que ella estaba describiendo eran personas que ella conocía. Era natural para ella pensar que todos los hombres eran así. Estaba decidido a cambiar eso.

Después de la cena, decidieron ver una película. Querían que el resto de la noche fuera lo más relajado posible. Bella estaba feliz ahora, se dieron cuenta, y cada uno de ellos la descubrió mirándolos durante la película con una especie de mirada vidriosa en sus ojos. Jasper se estaba muriendo por saber lo que estaba pensando.

Ella lo estaba haciendo de nuevo, mirando fijamente. Eso era nuevo para él. ¿No era él el que estaba viéndola constantemente? A él le encantó. Eso envió una sacudida de emoción a través de él cuando ella lo vio fijamente.

-¿Bella?- él susurró, deseoso de estar más cerca. –¿Qué estás pensando?-

Ella se estremeció. –Sólo…sobre esta noche…¿son reales?-

Jasper se acercó más. –Muy reales.- hizo una pausa, contemplando. –¿Puedo besarte?-

Bella sonrió débilmente. –¿No… no crees que yo estoy usada?-

Jasper frunció el ceño. No le gustaba hacia dónde iba. –¿Usada? Definitivamente no. Eres perfecta.-

-Pero ustedes están tan limpios, y yo estoy muy sucia. ¿Cómo quieres besarme? ¿No te molesta que yo no sea… virgen?-

¿Qué estaba diciendo? ¡Eso era una locura! –Bella, no me molesta que no seas virgen. Me molesta que fueras violada, que fuera robado. No estás sucia.- Bella miró hacia otro lado. Ella _estaba_ sucia. –Bella, mírame.- Ella lo hizo, sólo porque sabía que él iba a ganar al final. Sus ojos la penetraron. –Tú. No. Estás. Sucia. _Él_ es el asqueroso, el malo. No tú. Lo que él te hizo no fue tu culpa, y no define lo que eres. Tú eres inocente, y no me puedes hacer pensar lo contrario.-

Las lágrimas se filtraron de sus ojos. La película fue apagada. Emmett y Edward estaban sentados junto a ella. Ella no se había dado cuenta antes.

Ella no pudo contenerse. Ya era hora de algo de confesión. –Me siento indigna a su lado, y manchada. Él me manchó y nunca seré capaz de ponerme completamente limpia. Son demasiado buenos para mí.-

Estaban horrorizados por esa declaración. Estaba muy lejos de la verdad. Ella no tenía manchas, estaba herida y maltratada, pero de ninguna manera era impura. Sin embargo, ella tenía otras ideas, y tenían miedo de que se tratara se un asunto que no sería capaz de quitarse de ella. Ella ya estaba convencida. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pensado de esa manera?

Había una cosa que ellos harían, iban a matar a James Mercury. Mira lo que había hecho. Incluso ahora los efectos de su crueldad eran fáciles de ver. Todavía estaba lastimándola, degradándola. Ellos sabían que iba a tomar tiempo, pero ellos iban a hacer todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para solucionar este problema, para que ella estuviera mejor. Un día, ella no diría esas cosas horribles sobre ella y no iba a creer en sus propias palabras. Ella se vería como lo que realmente era.

Su ángel.

Se quedaron en silencio después de eso, y cansados. Había sido un día largo y había mucho en qué pensar. Sin embargo, no había duda en la mente de nadie, que no se separarían por la noche. Era un hecho. Bella había aceptado que ellos querían estar cerca de ella, y ella quería eso. Ninguna de las camas era lo suficientemente grande para los cuatro, se aseguró de señalar Emmett.

-Amigos, ¿no creen que es hora de conseguir una cama más grande? El pequeño Eddie aquí presente estaba en el suelo esta mañana, y yo _no_ voy a renunciar a mi lugar.-

-Mañana.- dijo Jasper.

-No me llames Eddie. O pequeño. Créeme, no lo soy.- Edward gruñó.

Bella escuchó eso, ocultando su interés en esa declaración. _Puta, puta, puta. Me pregunto si es tan grande como Jasper…_

**.  
**

**.**_  
_

* * *

Hola! ¿Cómo andan? ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Por fin tuvieron su cita, ¿les gustó? Creo que Bella se esforzó mucho en prepararla. ¿Cómo ven los celos de Bella? Ella dice que no está enamorada, pero yo lo dudo…. ¿Qué me dicen de que los hermanos sean vírgenes? Si que llevan mucho tiempo esperándola. Y vemos que las inseguridades de Bella ocasionadas por el maltrato de su padre le siguen dando problemas. Ahora a conseguir una cama más grande jajajaja. Que tengan una excelente semana, nos leemos el viernes. No se olviden de dejarme saber que opinan de este capítulo..

¡Saludos!

Kelxi Ylönen


	15. La Ayudante

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y la historia pertenece a la gran She Isn't Here, yo sólo traduzco._

**Aviso: **_La siguiente historia es rated M, tiene contenido sexual, violencia y mal lenguaje._

Muchísimas gracias a todas esas hermosas personitas que capítulo a capítulo me están dejando sus impresiones, también a los nuevos lectores, que bueno que les esté gustando la historia. Muchas gracias también a quienes agregan la historia a sus favoritos y alertas. Este capítulo se centra más en Jasper/Bella, creo que muchas (os) estaban esperando un momento así, mejor no les adelanto nada, disfruten del capítulo ;)_  
_

* * *

**Ménage**

Capítulo 15 – La Ayudante

Las pesadillas de Bella eran las peores. No las tenía todo el tiempo, pero cuando las tenía, eran tan reales que casi no sabía si era un sueño o no. El problema era que no eran tan diferentes de su vida real. Solía despertarse sin saber si había ocurrido o no, y como _él_ siempre estuvo involucrado, las pesadillas no eran más que una mezcla hecha por su subconsciente. Estando con los Cullen las cosas cambiaron. Ella no se despertó muy confundida.

Tuvo su primera pesadilla desde que lo dejó aquella noche. Su madre apareció en ella esta vez, y él era sólo una sombra al acecho, esperando que ella cometiera un error al caminar en la oscuridad sólo para ser capturada por él; tomarla de la luz y tenerla para siempre en la oscuridad. Bella le había gritado a su mamá para que no fuera allí, para que permaneciera en la luz donde estaba a salvo, pero su madre se limitó a sonreír y siguió adelante, y luego estaba Bella de pie sola en el brillo, una víctima esperando ser vista por el depredador.

Bella era conocida por hablar dormida de vez en cuando, por no hablar de que era sonámbula. Su padre la había encontrado vagando por la casa en varias noches, por lo general le sucedía cuando se sentía particularmente ansiosa. Ella hubiera querido que el ser sonámbula fuera simplemente su manera de salir de la casa y escapar de él, de preferencia para una vida nueva y mejor. Pero él la llevaba de vuelta al infierno cada maldita vez.

Hasta ahora, eso no había ocurrido aquí. No sonambulismo y declaraciones durante la noche. Ellos no habían sacado el tema, de todos modos, así que supuso que ella había guardado silencio. Era algo que realmente odiaba de sí misma, y estaba más que agradecida de que no sucediera todo el tiempo. ¡Eso sería humillante!

Sin embargo, la noche no fue de lo mejor. Su disposición para dormir no había estado funcionando bien. Esta vez fue Jasper el que había terminado en el suelo, y después de deslizó de regreso a la cama, Bella se había sentido tan culpable que salió de la habitación y se fue a la de Edward. Todos estuvieron confundidos cuando se despertaron y no la encontraron. Fue algo que detestaron absolutamente. Se suponía que iban a despertar _juntos_, a pasar la noche juntos.

Después de eso, estaban decididos a conseguir una cama nueva tan pronto como fuera posible. Ya habían decidido ir de compras después de la escuela. Si todo salía bien, regresarían a casa con una cama lo suficientemente grande para acomodar a cuatro personas adultas y algo más.

La escuela era aburrida. No podían esperar para salir. Había empeorado desde que Bella entró en sus vidas, porque ahora tenían a alguien esperando en casa, alguien que amaban. Las horas parecían alargarse, y una vez más, los estudiantes no se lo ponían fácil. Jessica y Tanya les coquetearon. Por alguna razón, ellos se sorprendieron de que ellas llegaran a detención, y fue Edward quien se las dio, nada menos. Él las llevó con la señora McCurty, la maestra que no amaba nada más que supervisar la detención escolar y torturar a los estudiantes. Enserio, a ella le encantaba. Al parecer, ella contaba historias sobre sus mascotas cabras e iguanas, y sobre sus diferentes problemas de salud, incluyendo la diarrea frecuente y el exceso de mucosidad. Una vez que los estudiantes tenían detención, casi nunca regresaban, después de haber aprendido la lección la primera vez. Algunas de las chicas eran reincidentes, sin embargo, porque perseguir a un Cullen no era algo en lo que pudieran darse por vencidas.

Bella estaba siempre en sus mentes, más aún cuando ellos sabían que estaba sola en casa durante tanto tiempo. Después de que Jasper despidiera al último de sus estudiantes a comer, él la llamó. Su mano había estado con ganas de tomar el teléfono toda la mañana, y estuvo tentado a salir de clase sólo para oír su voz durante unos segundos.

El último estudiante acababa de salir cuando él ya tenía el número marcado. Esperó con impaciencia su respuesta. _Contesta, contesta, contesta_. Jasper podía admitir que a veces se disgustaba irracionalmente, así como impaciente. Ahora estaba irracionalmente preocupado, algo ajeno a él. ¿Y por qué habría de estar tan preocupado? Razonó. _Ella no contesta, eso no quiere decir que algo está mal. De hecho, probablemente ella esté perfectamente bien y contenta. Ella probablemente ni siquiera quiere hablar contigo._

_¿Por qué no contestaba?_ ¿Si pasó algo? Tal vez ella no tenía su teléfono. Eso podía ser todo…

Pero él se asustó, y ya estaba corriendo por la puerta sin realmente pensar primero en lo que estaba haciendo. El pánico no estaba en su naturaleza. Tal vez fue su exceso de ansiedad por ver a Bella que aportó la fuerza motriz de su prisa. Tal vez realmente algo _estaba_ mal y él sólo estaba escuchando a sus instintos. Tal vez era un idiota enamorado que nunca se dejaba de preocupar por ella y contaba los segundos hasta que se encontrara nuevamente con su amada.

Jasper tenía las llaves en sus manos mientras corría por los pasillos, que aún atestados de estudiantes se aseguraba de que no se interpusieran en su camino. Edward lo detuvo antes de que llegara al exterior, mientras se dirigía a almorzar con él.

-¿A dónde vas?- Edward puso una mano en el hombro de su hermano mayor. Jasper estaba obviamente distraído, así como ansioso. Edward pensó inmediatamente en Bella.

-Casa.- Jasper respondió. –Llamé a Bella, pero no contesta su teléfono. Voy a ir a ver cómo está.- Su voz sonaba sin aliento, pero él apenas se había movido. Edward estaba sorprendido por lo descompuesto que se veía. Claro, él tenía un temperamento, pero esto era otra cosa.

-Estoy seguro de que está bien Jazz. Su teléfono probablemente está apagado. Ella no es una de esas personas que viven pegadas a su teléfono celular, ¿recuerdas? Así que cálmate.- Edward tampoco estaba del todo convencido. Todo lo relativo a Bella nunca dejaría de alarmarlo, pero él quería ser racional y no saltar a conclusiones. Bella aún estaba un poco nerviosa, y no quería que se sintiera sofocada por ellos. Por otra parte, no estaba dispuesto a correr _ningún_ riesgo…

-¿Pero que si algo malo pasó y no estoy allí para salvarla? Me niego a dejar que eso suceda. Me voy.- Jasper continuó su camino, sus ojos enfocados al frente, pero él sólo veía a Bella.

-Vas a perder clases.- Edward dijo, alcanzándolo, esforzándose a medias. Él preferiría que Jasper fuera a comprobarla, pero bueno.

-No me importa.- Jasper abrió la puerta del coche. Y a él _no le importaba_. Al diablo la escuela. Bella era más importante.

-Bueno, tal vez debería ir también. Eso me haría sentir mejor.-

Jasper se detuvo, volviéndose hacia él. –No, quédate.- ¡_Ni jodidamente se te ocurra venir_! –Voy a llamar si algo está mal. No hay necesidad de que todos nosotros eludamos nuestras responsabilidades. Puedo decir que tuve un ataque de vómito si no vuelvo. Tal vez mañana me pueda tomar un día de enfermedad y quedarme con Bella…- Ahora que lo pensaba era una gran idea. ¿Por qué se había molestado en ir a la escuela toda la semana? Debería haberse quedado en casa y tener algún tiempo privado uno-a-uno con Bella. Usualmente él era muy bueno en no faltar al trabajo. Él sólo había perdido un día, meses atrás cuando había conseguido un fuerte resfriado. Podría decir que tenía la gripe ahora. Se merecía un descanso.

-Eres un cabrón con suerte.- Edward negó con la cabeza. –Me pondré enfermo cuando hayas terminado. Un día de falsa enfermedad suena fantástico.-

-Sí, debería haber pensado en eso antes. No importa, de todos modos. Mis estudiantes no tienen pruebas esta semana. Es sólo una mierda en el libro de texto que ni siquiera importa. Un sustituto puedo hacerle frente a eso fácilmente.-

-Me molesta.- Edward puso mala cara.

-Sólo estás celoso.-

-Duh.- Edward suspiró. –Bueno, saluda a Bella por mí. Dile que la quiero y que no puedo esperar a verla…-

-Edward, no voy a decirle todo eso. Tú puedes decírselo cuando llegues a casa. _Yo_ voy a pasar un momento de calidad con ella.-

-¿Qué pasa con el coche? Tú manejaste. Emmett y yo no tenemos cómo regresar. Y se supone que debemos ir a comprar el colchón después de la escuela.-

Joder.

-Maldita sea, se me olvidó.- Jasper se quejó. Tanto para dar con el plan perfecto. –Los recogeré a las tres, ¿suena bien?-

Edward le despidió con la mano, al ver lo impaciente que estaba. –Sí, sí. Diviértete. Sin embargo, estoy seguro de que está bien.-

Jasper frunció el ceño. –Prefiero verlo por mí mismo.-

Bella tuvo un ataque de pánico a las once. Se sintió tonta por su reacción, pero alguien llamó a la puerta y se sobresaltó. Fue uno de esos golpes superficiales, poco exigente y formal. Era el correo. Observó la licencia del hombre, escuchó el estruendo de camiones por la carretera, y respiró correctamente de nuevo. Bella miró por la ventana de la sala. Había dos grandes paquetes acomodados junto a la puerta. ¿Debería salir y agarrarlos?

Y había un dilema. ¿Cuáles eran las probabilidades de que la persona equivocada estuviera allí afuera en ese preciso momento y la viera? Puede que fuera poco probable, pero Bella no estaba de humor para tomar riesgos. Había muchas posibilidades de que no pasara nada y que no hubiera nadie por allí. Estaban bastante aislados y no tenían vecinos cercanos. Los bosques que los rodeaban eran bastante densos, perfectos para esconderse. Perfecto para un depredador. Como James. Él siempre tenía bosques cerca. Podría estar ahí ahora mismo, esperando que ella hiciera acto de presencia. Eso era algo que ella no pondría delante de él. Era como si tuviera la sartén por el mango y saber todo lo inexplicable.

Por lo tanto, él podría estar o no estar cerca, pero ella no iba a salir. Realmente él podría estar fuera de Washington, pero ella no iba a salir. Ella sólo tenía que dar un paso fuera de la puerta, pero no estaba dispuesta a ponerse en peligro a sí misma o a las personas con las que vivía.

Pero, Dios, ¡ella quería salir a la calle! Se atrevía a asomar la cabeza por la ventana del baño a veces para conseguir un poco de aire fresco. En su mayor parte, eso era todo lo que tenía. Cada ventana estaba asegurada. No era como si a ella no se le permitiera salir a la calle, sólo estaba asustada. Ellos se habían ofrecido a salir con ella a dar un paseo, pero estaba aterrada de que de repente _él_ saliera detrás de un árbol. Ese pensamiento pasaba constantemente por su cabeza. Para ella, era sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que él apareciera.

Luego estaba la llamada que hizo. No fue lo más inteligente. Era consciente de que si se enteraba de que su "tía" llamó, él automáticamente sabría que fue ella. Él no tenía una tía viva y no había una emergencia familiar en Nuevo México. Eso no significaba que el pudiera rastrearla aquí, pero él tendría la certeza de que estaba viva y que sin duda tenía compañía. ¿Cómo si no iba a sobrevivir?

_No pienses en eso ahora. No hay nada que puedas hacer en este mismo instante, de todos modos. Él no sabe dónde te encuentras, así que ¡relájate! _

Pero no pudo detener el nudo que le apretaba el estómago.

Jasper se detuvo rápidamente, apagó el motor y salió. Hizo un análisis rápido de la casa por cualquier cosa que pudiera haber estado fuera de lugar, pero hasta ahora todo parecía normal. Había paquetes en la puerta, se dio cuenta, los recogió y abrió la puerta. Bella no estaba allí, pero eso no le sorprendió. Él esperaba que ella no estuviera haciendo demasiado en la limpieza. No quería que ella lidiara con su suciedad. Ella no era una sirvienta.

-¿Bella?-

Bella salió de la cocina al oír el sonido de su voz.

-¿Jasper?¿Qué estás haciendo en casa?¿No se supone que tienes que estar en el trabajo?- evidentemente, ella no lo había estado esperando. Jasper sentía casi como si estuviera molestando. Ella estaba bien, sin embargo, y eso fue un alivio.

-Yo sólo salí para el almuerzo para ver cómo estás…¿todo está bien?- _Tuve un mal presentimiento y estoy tan obsesionado contigo que no podía estar lejos. ¡Dime que te sientes sola y quieres que me quede!_

Bella frunció el ceño. –Um…no sucede nada fuera de lo común. Vino el correo, pero supongo que ya lo sabes.- Hizo un gesto a los paquetes que traía entre sus brazos. –Los hubiera metido, pero…-

-Me alegra que no lo hicieras.- Y Jasper estaba contento. Él no se habría enojado con ella si hubiese salido, pero no podía dejar de pensar, ¿_qué pasaría si_…?

-Son para ti.- Él dijo, maldiciéndose a sí mismo. ¿Por qué era tan malo en una conversación? Nunca sabía que decir, y era aún más difícil con ella porque no quería decir la cosa equivocada. Él había aprendido mucho sobre cómo filtrar desde que ella llegó. _Te amo, quiero estar dentro de ti, podría comerte con esa camisa, todavía no puedo sacar de mi cabeza la imagen de ti desnuda y me masturbé con ella en la ducha esta mañana. _

Sí, su filtro estaba en marcha. Si no lo hubiese estado, ella estaría muchos kilómetros lejos. Ella pudo haber reído de algunos de sus resbalones antes, pero estaba seguro de que a ella no le gustaría escuchar acerca de lo que su mano había estado haciendo esta mañana, o en qué posición la tenía cuando pensaba en ella. Decir que era inapropiado y tal vez un poco irrespetuoso era una subestimación. Él era un pervertido, pensó, y un gran canalla. Estaba mal de su parte imaginarla mamándosela después de todo lo que ella había pasado. Luego estaba él inclinándola en el asiento trasero de su coche. Y no nos olvidemos de ella golpeando sobre su escritorio en la escuela. Ese pensamiento lo perseguía cuando enseñaba. Dos veces se había visto obligado a ocultar su erección en clase. No era como si nunca hubiera tenido una erección antes, y Dios sabe que se había masturbado lo suficiente en su vida, pero ahora que él tenía a alguien para fantasear, no podía controlarlo, no sabía cómo manejar su lujuria y ardor. La quería por todos los medios posibles, y aunque aceptaba que no habría sexo en su futuro por un buen rato, eso no impedía que su mente corriera salvaje.

-¿Mi ropa llegó?- El rostro de Bella estalló en una sonrisa. Jasper asintió con la cabeza, incapaz de dejar de imitar su expresión. Cuando ella era feliz, él era feliz. Él fue azotado, y ellos ni siquiera habían tenido sexo todavía.

Él colocó las cajas sobre la mesa de café y tomó unas tijeras para ella.

Bella se sentó en el sofá esperando por él, con las manos listas para agarrar sus cosas nuevas. –¡Parezco una niña otra vez! No puedo recordar la última vez que tuve bonita ropa nueva. Espero que se vean bien en mí.- se mordió el labio.

Jasper se rió entre dientes, tratando de ignorar la forma en que ella se mordió el labio y la forma en que su polla reaccionó a eso. Esos labios…

-Siempre te ves como una chica. Una mujer, realmente. Y yo pensé que odiabas ir a comprar ropa.- él abrió la primera caja.

Bella se encogió de hombros. –_Odio_ comprar ropa. De hecho, no soy una gran fan de la moda en general. Ropa es ropa, y siempre que me sienta cómoda y no me vea demasiado horrible, estoy feliz.-

-No es posible que tú luzcas horrible.- Jasper le puso una mano en la mejilla. Fue recompensado otro de sus sonrojos. Él suspiró, y ella se encogió aún más, apartando la mirada de la suya intensa. Él no se dio cuenta de lo que le estaba haciendo a ella, a su cuerpo_ y_ a su cabeza. Era esa cosa extraña llamada excitación de nuevo. Se las arregló para no pensar en la palabra "puta" por una vez. En su lugar, se preguntó de qué más sería capaz su mano.

_¡Mal Bella! ¡Deja de tener pensamientos sucios! ¿Qué le pasó a ir lento? Ya le diste un trabajo manual. Lo siguiente es que rasgarás sus ropas y vas a echar tus palabras por la ventana como una mujerzuela. Sólo enfríate. Su mano no va a ninguna parte cerca de tu cosa, ¿entiendes? Es demasiado pronto. Hemos pasado por esto antes. _

Bella apartó su creciente deseo. Ella todavía tenía que entender completamente sus nuevos sentimientos o a dónde quería ir de allí, así que mejor no adelantarse a los acontecimientos. El arrepentimiento no era algo que esperaba tratar con interés. En su lugar, se concentró en su ropa nueva.

El gusto de Bella en la ropa no era lo que se llama moda, pero ella no era una tendencia. Ella adoraba sus acogedoras camisetas, jeans básicos y pantalones de chándal. De vuelta a casa ella tenía algunos vestidos que casi nunca vieron la luz del día, y una o dos faldas que habían sido gravemente descuidadas (usar faldas no era inteligente teniendo a tres pervertidos a su alrededor, y con James codiciando su cuerpo, todas las faldas estaban prohibidas, por lo que a ella se refería). Ella no se avergonzaba de su estilo prudente y no envidiaba a sus compañeras que vestían mejor. Lo último que quería hacer era llamar más la atención.

Jasper no podía apartar los ojos de ella. Sabía que debería, pero ella era tan hermosa, y ella estaba ahí, delante de él en toda su ruborizada belleza. ¿Cómo se suponía que no se la comería con los ojos estando como el hijo de puta cachondo que estaba?

Su mano se movió a su cabello por sí misma, enredándose en sus suaves hebras. Ella se movió incómoda, deseando poder librarse de la humedad entre sus piernas, pero fue empeorando. Sin embargó, él confundió su inquietud por otra cosa. Él nunca había soñado que ella estuviera encendida por él, y ella no lo iba a revelar, así que cuando él retiró la mano, ella se sintió aliviada. Él la hacía sentir…no natural.

-Yo…yo creo que voy a ir a probarme estos.- Ella tartamudeó, salió corriendo de la habitación antes de que Jasper pudiera contestar.

_¡Idiota! ¡Mira lo que hiciste! Huyó de ti, que es exactamente lo que estabas tratando de evitar. Buen trabajo. Tu madre estaría orgullosa. No. _

Él realmente tenía que ser más cuidadoso con ella. Estaba a punto de meter la pata tan a menudo que era inevitable que un día de estos lo haría. Si sólo su cerebro le hiciera caso y dejara de imaginársela desnuda. Y si sólo a su boca se le ocurriera algo inteligente que decir. Y sus ojos, ¿tenían que recrearse en sus pechos con tanta frecuencia? Y sus malditas manos: siempre con ganas de tocarla, tantearla, hacerla acabar. Luego estaba su lengua, que ansiaba constantemente _su_ lengua y ese delicioso pedazo de cielo entre sus piernas. Oh sí, su lengua quería hacer cosas muy malas para la señorita Bella Mercury. Lo mismo querían sus manos. Y su polla.

Mierda. No debería haber dejado la escuela.

Bella se probó todo, prolongando el tener que salir a ver a Jasper de nuevo. Él debería irse pronto, ¿no? Su almuerzo no podía durar mucho tiempo, tal vez media hora o cuarenta y cinco minutos. Entonces, ¿qué estaba haciendo él aquí? La forma en que actuaba era inquietante y no podía esperar a que se fuera, así estaría en paz. No nos metas en tentación, o lo que fuera. Apenas hace unos días que no estaba en lo más mínimo tentada, y ahora…

Ella estaba tomando demasiado tiempo. Jasper se estaba volviendo loco esperando. Ella lo estaba evitando, ¿o no lo hacía? Por supuesto que lo hacía. Él estaba en lo cierto al suponer que sus atenciones no eran bienvenidas. Tal vez si hubiera sido Edward, ella no estaría escondida. Jasper trató de sofocar la ola de celos que se levantaba. No tenía derecho a estar celoso de Edward o Emmett. Eran iguales en esta relación, o lo que ellos _esperaban_ que fuera a ser una relación, pero cada vez que la pensaba tomando preferencia, que lo mataran maldita sea, no sólo porque no estaba bien, porque era lógico suponer que ella quería más a sus hermanos que a él. No fue una revelación. Lo había reconocido antes, tratando de decirse a sí mismo que no era cierto, pero lo era, y ahora ella estaba en el otro lado de una puerta simplemente por el hecho de que él estaba allí. No necesitaba más prueba que eso.

-¡Ay!-

Se escuchó un golpe desde el interior de la habitación. Jasper no pensó, sólo corrió, prácticamente tiró la puerta abajo sin detenerse a ver si estaba abierta. Él debería haberlo hecho, pero su cerebro había dejado de funcionar en el momento en que la vio.

Allí estaba ella tumbada en el suelo, vestida con nada más que un brasier y unos boxers que estaban atrapados alrededor de una de sus rodillas. Ella estaba desnuda para que lo viera. Sus ojos vagaron por su delicioso cuerpo. Su pecho estaba sonrojado por la vergüenza, con las rodillas dobladas hacia adentro, en un intento de modestia, pero él aún vislumbraba lo que quería ocultar. Él se movió hacia adelante, a escasos pasos de distancia. Él quería tocarla, y sus inhibiciones estaban abajo. Su cabeza todavía estaba confusa, y tenía visión de túnel. Sólo un toque…

-Ja..Jasper, no lo hagas.- Bella gimoteó.

Él se quedó inmóvil, parpadeando.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? Lentamente, él volvió en sí, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Se veía tan asustada. De _él_. Era un monstruo. Estuvo a punto de tocarla sin su permiso. No estaba casi completamente desnuda para _su_ beneficio. Ella se acababa de caer, y como el imbécil que era, no la había ayudado. En realidad, debería haber salido en el instante en que vio su estado de desnudez, pero no, sólo tuvo que mirarla y volverse un pervertido con ella.

-Jasper, por favor, ¡sal de aquí!- Bella suplicó, agarrando una manta en la cama y tirando de ella hacia abajo para cubrirse.

-Bella, lo lamen…-

-Por favor, ¡sólo sal de aquí!-

Lo siguiente que supo, la puerta fue cerrada en su cara y una vez más fue separado de Bella, _por_ Bella. ¿No habían estado así antes?

-Bella…- él estaba recostado en la puerta, rogando que ella estuviera del otro lado dispuesta a escucharlo. –Bella lo siento. Yo no quería…yo no iba a hacerte daño, sólo perdí el control durante unos segundos. Tú haces cosas en mí, y verte así…pero voy a ser bueno a partir de ahora. Te lo prometo, cariño. Te amo y si me lleva años convencerte de que yo nunca te haría daño, entonces voy a pasar años demostrándolo. Sólo…di algo.- estaba desesperado, y ella no respondía. Podía oír su respiración ligeramente en el otro lado de la puerta. ¿Qué pasaba por su mente? ¿Y si había echado todo a perder tan pronto?

-Bella, amor, por favor, di algo.- Le rogó.

Bella se estremeció. –Tú también.- Dijo con voz ronca.

Jasper no entendía. –¿Qué?-

Ella se quedó en silencio.

-Bella, cariño, ¿qué quieres decir?- él corazón le latía con fuerza. –Háblame.-

Bella se frotó los ojos con las palmas de las manos. Tenia que decirlo. ¿No es así? Iba a hacerla confesar.

-Me haces…sentir cosas, también. Es por eso que no puedo dejarte entrar.-

El aliento de Jasper se atascó en su garganta. Ella no podía decir…

Él pasó un dedo por la puerta de madera, imaginando que la estaba acariciando a ella. Estaba a sólo unos centímetros de distancia de su contacto.

-Bella, ¿quieres decir lo que creo que quieres decir?- _Di que si, di que si._

-Estoy diciendo que deberías irte. ¿No llegas tarde a la escuela?- Bella estaba ansiosa por cambiar de tema. Era cobarde, admitió, pero no serviría de nada decir lo que quería decir.

Jasper gruñó con frustración. –Bella, por favor, dime.-

-¿No se terminó tu hora de almuerzo? Te vas a meter en problemas.-

-Me estás volviendo loco, Bella. ¿Sí o no?-

-Todo el mundo va a preocuparse de que no hayas vuelto. Debes darte prisa.- Ella trabajó duro para alejar el tartamudeo de su voz. Ella sabía que él no iría a ninguna parte.

-_Bella_.- Él suspiró. –Yo...yo me estoy tomando el resto del día libre. El resto de la semana, en realidad.-

_¿Él va a estar aquí todos los días? ¿Torturándome? _

-Eso me parece irresponsable, Jasper. ¿Qué, estás enfermo?- _Trata de sonar un poco más confiada, Bella. ¡Te estás regalando!_

Jasper sacudió la cabeza. Estaba siendo tonta. –Sí, estoy siendo irresponsable, y no, no estoy enfermo. Pero no les digas eso.- Él no podía soportarlo más. –Bella, déjame entrar.-

-No.-

-¿Por qué?-

-Tú sabes por qué, Jasper. No me hagas decirlo.-

-Pero…tú…¿tú me _deseas_? ¿Eso es lo que no quieres decir?-

_¡Dios! ¿No me va a dejar en paz?_ –Jasper, si te dejo entrar aquí, van a suceder cosas que no _deberían_ suceder. Vamos a hacer cosas para las que no estamos preparados.-

_Mi polla está lista._ Jasper puso su frente contra la puerta.

-Bella, te prometo que no haré nada que no quieras.-

-Eso no ayuda, Jasper.-

-¿Por qué tú quieres que yo…?- él entendió. –No voy a hacer el amor contigo, Bella. Ya sé que no estás lista para eso. Me voy a controlar.-

Bella golpeó su puño contra la puerta. Jasper dio un salto, sorprendido.

-¡Jasper, no debería sentirme de esta manera! ¿No lo ves? Eso está mal. Quiero que me hagas el amor, y al mismo tiempo no quiero. Si yo fuera buena, te rechazaría.-

Jasper movió la perilla de la puerta, su respiración pesada. Esto no podía estar pasando. Ella no podía decir que lo quería y luego negarlo. Él la necesitaba. No quería ir más lejos; no sería hacer el amor con ella, pero si no la tocaba, él iba a morir.

-Tú no eres mala, Bella. Querer hacer el amor no te hace mala. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no eres una puta antes de que me creas?-

-Pero lo _soy_. De lo contrario no estaría luchando contra la absurda urgencia de follarte, ¡Idiota!-

Jasper se detuvo. Una parte de él había pensado que cuando ella le había dado un trabajo manual…sólo lo había hecho porque estaba atrapada por el calor del momento. Y así fue, en su mayor parte, pero el saber que se sentía atraída genuinamente hizo que su corazón se disparara. Tal vez ella no lo amara, pero tampoco lo odiaba.

-Bella, dulzura, abre la puerta.-

-Es demasiado pronto.-

-No voy a tener sexo contigo, Bella. Sólo abre la puerta. Déjame amarte. Por favor, me estás matando aquí.-

Pasó un minuto. Luego otro. O, al menos, le parecieron minutos. Espero algún indicio de que ella aún estuviera allí, de que no lo había abandonado huyendo por la ventana.

Él esperó.

Y esperó.

Y cuando la puerta se abrió lentamente, casi no creía que fuera real, pero él levantó sus ojos y ella estaba frente a él, con la cabeza inclinada, negándose a mirarlo. Él ingresó.

-Bella, mírame.- Él tenía las manos en sus caderas, acariciando la carne allí expuesta. Bella sabía que no iba a ganar esta batalla. _Jodidas hormonas_.

Él se inclinó para besarla. ¿Por qué todos los hombres Cullen tenían que tener increíbles labios?

-Dime que pare si no te gusta lo que estoy haciendo. ¿De acuerdo? Sólo di la palabra.- Bella asintió con la cabeza antes de dejarle capturar sus labios en otro beso. Esto era una tortura, una dichosa tortura. Ella prácticamente tuvo un orgasmo cuando él metió su lengua en su boca. Él la chupó suavemente, mezclando sus lenguas. Era fácil perderse cuando Jasper Cullen te estaba besando. Él sabía tan bien. Él lo hacía todo mejor.

Ella no protestó cuando él la acostó en la cama. Ella pudo haber dicho que era demasiado pronto, que no era correcto, pero no se sentía mal. Él la amaba, y era más de lo que había esperado. Tal vez todo esto era parte de la curación.

Jasper hizo un frenético recorrido de sus labios a su cuello. Esta era la forma en que se supone debería ser. Esto era lo que debía hacer, valorarla y amarla en todos los sentidos. Él chupó el punto de su pulso como si fuera su misión en la vida. Sus gemidos lo conducían. Él deslizo una mano por debajo de su brasier, acunándolo con la mano, como lo había hecho antes. _Hola de nuevo, mis queridos descarados_. Sus pezones estaban duros y pidiendo atención. Con un cabeceo de aprobación de Bella, Jasper le desabrochó el brasier, se lo quitó con impaciencia y lo arrojó al otro lado de la habitación.

Tomó un pezón suavemente en su boca, le rozó el otro pecho con su mano, rodando su pezón con el pulgar y el índice. Bella le clavó las uñas en su pelo, instándolo a seguir. Ella arqueó la espalda, deseando estar tan cerca físicamente como fuera posible. Ella tiró de su cabello mientras sus labios atacaban sus pechos. Dios, él era un bastardo con suerte.

Pero no había manera de que él dejara a su coño abandonado. A menos que ella se opusiera, iba a hacer que acabara.

Cuando él comenzó a descender por su vientre, Bella comenzó a entrar en pánico. No era que ella no lo quisiese, ¿pero y si a él no le gustaba? Nadie le había hecho _eso_ a ella. Siempre había asumido que a los hombres les disgustaba poner su boca en el espacio privado de la mujer. Un poco hipócrita, claro, teniendo en cuenta que ellos amaban una buena mamada. Pero Jasper le estaba quitando sus nuevas bragas y sus ojos estaban oscurecidos por el deseo. Él anhelaba hacer esto por ella, a ella. Esa realidad la golpeó con fuerza. En el buen sentido. Nunca había sido tan feliz de ser querida por un hombre.

Jasper le separó las piernas, comprobándola para asegurarse de que estuviera bien. Bella estaba jadeando, su pecho agitado, y ella no pudo hacer nada excepto alentarlo. Su cuerpo estaba gritando por él.

Jasper pasó la nariz de arriba hacia abajo por su raja. Lo más cerca que había estado nunca de una vagina fue cuando su madre lo había dado a luz. Él no estaba tan seguro de lo que tenía que hacer. Sin embargo, no era tonto. Conocía la anatomía femenina, a pesar de no conocerlo de cerca y en persona. Desde luego, había leído lo suficiente para saber lo que era un clítoris. Sólo esperaba que lo estuviera estimulando de la manera correcta. Había llegado tan lejos. _Escúchala. De esa manera sabrás lo que le gusta_.

Él le dio una larga lamida a su coño, y por supuesto, Bella reaccionó como él quería.

-¡Jasper!- Ella se mordió el labio, cerrando los ojos. Sus nudillos se volvieron blancos por la fuerza con la que se agarraba a las sábanas. –Más.- Ella sollozaba, alzando sus caderas.

Jasper obedeció fácilmente. Separó sus labios cuidadosamente con los dedos, descubriendo el clítoris mágico. Pasó su lengua por el, girando a su alrededor. Evaluó su reacción.

Bella se retorció ante la sensación. No podía pensar en nada más, no se molestaría en intentarlo.

Su clítoris estaba entre sus labios y chupó frenéticamente, colocando su dedo en su entrada. Su mente casi explotó cuando su dedo estuvo envuelto en su apretado calor. Y estaba tan jodidamente mojada. _Para él_. Él le estaba haciendo esto a ella. Añadió un segundo dedo, luego un tercero, bombeando dentro y fuera de ella. Bella gimió. Algún día, no sólo serían sus dedos haciéndole el amor a su coño. Ahora no era el momento de fantasear acerca de meter su polla dentro de ella. Ya estaba duro como una roca, y estaba teniendo problemas para contenerse. Estaba seguro de que la cremallera iba a estallar y dejaría una huella en su erección. Era doloroso en este momento.

Bombeó con más fuerza, apasionado en su empeño de llevarla al clímax. Finalmente sucedió. Sus paredes se apretaron alrededor de sus dedos, con las piernas apretadas alrededor de su cabeza, y ella estaba haciendo los sonidos más deliciosos que había escuchado. Ella gritaba su nombre, también. Era el jodido cielo. Él se quedaría aquí.

-¡Jasper, Jasper, Jasper, uh, oh dios, Jasper!- Ella se vino, respiraba agitadamente, el cuerpo cubierto de sudor y temblando. Bella se derrumbó sobre la cama, con las piernas cayendo a los lados de Jasper. Se olvidó de que estaba completamente desnuda, o que probablemente había un charco debajo de ella. O que la boca y los dedos de Jasper estaban cubiertos por sus jugos. Ella estaba radiante. ¡Ella acababa de tener un puto orgasmo!

Jasper se arrastró hasta acostarse a su lado. Todavía estaba dolorosamente duro, pero eso no importaba. La expresión del rostro de Bella, la forma en que su cuerpo estaba enrojecido de satisfacción…eso era lo que importaba. Él colocó la cabeza sobre su pecho, dando a su pezón un último beso.

Bella pasó la mano por sus rubios cabellos rizados. –Jasper…-

Él levantó la vista hacia ella.

-Prométeme que vas a hacer eso de nuevo algún día.- Ella sonrió.

Jasper sonrió maliciosamente. –Oh, va a haber mucho más de eso, señorita Bella. No te preocupes. ¿Estuvo bien?- él tenía que saber.

Bella se rió, incrédula. –¿Necesitas más evidencia? Tú…tú estuviste ridículamente fantástico. Fue alucinante. Nunca me he…- se interrumpió, sonrojándose.

_¡A ella le gustó! ¡Hiciste correrse a una chica con éxito! Ahora puedes inclinarte y adorarme. _

Jasper se posicionó encima de ella. ¿Cómo podía ella ser tan irresistible? Él la deseaba tanto. Fusionó sus labios con los suyos, pero se sorprendió cuando ella enganchó sus pies en alto por encima de su cintura, juntando sus entrepiernas. Ella sintió su erección, naturalmente.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe. –Jasper…-

Él separó sus labios, resignándose al hecho de que el tiempo de diversión había terminado. –Lo siento, Bella. Te dije que no iría más lejos, y lo dije en serio. Tal vez debería levantarme..-

-Jasper.- Bella interrumpió. –Vamos a ser justos. Realmente, no creerás que te dejaré ir a ocuparte de tu, eh, problema por tu cuenta, ¿verdad? Después de lo que acabas de hacer por mí, es justo que yo…te _ayude_.-

Las orejas de Jasper le estaban engañando. Tenia que ser. Él la miró boquiabierto. Bella se rió, con valentía deslizando sus manos por debajo de la camisa y tirando hacia arriba. Él se levantó, sentándose sobre sus rodillas y deshaciéndose de la ropa innecesaria. Él la miró con los ojos abiertos, la incredulidad evidente en sus ojos azules. Bella ansiaba sentir su pecho desnudo contra el suyo, así que eso fue exactamente lo que hizo. Jasper no tuvo tiempo de comprender nada antes de lanzarse encima de ella, besándola con desenfreno. Si no tenia cuidado, ambos estarían perdiendo el control, pero no estaba pensando en eso. Estaba pensando en lo que se sentiría el deslizarse dentro de ella, para encontrar el éxtasis juntos.

Bella ya tenia un plan establecido en su cabeza. Con un empujón de su rodilla, ella los había volteado a fin de que ella fuera la que estuviera encima de él. Ella tenía el control. Jasper no tenía idea de lo que ella estaba haciendo, pero fuera lo que fuera, le gustó. Con una sonrisa maliciosa, Bella bajó hasta sus caderas y cogió la hebilla de su cinturón.

-Bella, ¿qué estás haciendo?- preguntó, la voz ronca de deseo. No iban a tener sexo. Él lo sabía. Lo habían acordado. Entonces, ¿qué estaba haciendo? Tenía que detenerla, en cualquier caso. Por mucho que le encantaría hacer el amor con ella, se dio cuenta de que ella lo lamentaría. Tenían que esperar el momento perfecto.

Bella le desabrochó los vaqueros, tirando de ellos con prisa. Seguían sus boxers, pero era tímida al respecto. Ella lo había sentido allí, pero aún no lo había visto. Estaba nerviosa, pero su valentía y la lujuria estaban todavía muy vivas. Si ella se detenía a pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, se sorprendería. Nunca pensó que ella iba a estar haciendo esto, y de buena gana.

Su miembro era prominente a través de sus boxers. Jasper tembló de anticipación cuando su mano le acarició. Fue una lucha no eyacular en ese mismo segundo, pero él se mantuvo a raya, deseando mucho más. Parecía una amazona. Entonces ella se sonrojó de nuevo y volvió a ser la hermosa e inocente Bella. Nunca dejaba de encenderlo.

Con un poco de aprensión, Bella enganchó los dedos en sus boxers, respiró hondo y dio un tirón hacia abajo de sus piernas en un rápido movimiento.

Señor, él era incluso más grande de lo que pensaba.

-Bella…no tienes que hacerlo.- Jasper dijo, notando su inquietud. –Creo que debemos detenernos aquí, cariño.- Se sentó, tomándola de la barbilla. –Te arrepentirás, y yo no quiero que nunca te arrepientas de algo que tenga que ver conmigo.- Estaría mintiendo si dijera que no estaba decepcionado, pero no quería que Bella estuviera decepcionada consigo misma en cualquier momento.

Bella lo miró con curiosidad. –No me arrepiento. Es sólo que nunca he hecho esto antes. ¿Qué pasa si lo hago mal? Y eres tan…grande. No quiero estropearlo.-

La mandíbula de Jasper casi cayó. ¿Le preocupaba que no le _gustara_? ¿Estaba loca?

Espera, ¿ella dijo que era grande?

¿Y que ella nunca había hecho esto antes? Eso era un alivio. Ya era bastante malo que el cabrón de su padre la violara. Jasper estaba agradecido de que por lo menos se librara de esa degradación en particular.

-Bella, no tienes que preocuparte de que no me agrade. Soy feliz si eres feliz, si estás en la misma habitación que yo. No es necesario que me hagas ningún favor.- Sus manos enmarcaron su hermosa cara, él esperaba que el mensaje le llegara. Estaba siendo sincero. Él palpitaba por ella, pero podía esperar.

-Jasper…- Bella juntó sus labios, mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

-¿Sí?-

-Acuéstate.-

-B-Bella…- Jasper tartamudeó, quedándose sin palabras.

-Shh, yo quiero. A menos que tú no lo desees, por supuesto.-

¡Y un cuerno!

-Acuéstate.-

Su polla se retorció mientras dejaba que Bella lo empujara hacia atrás.

**.**

**.**

* * *

¿Hola!? Pff hace calor jajajaja Díganme, ¿qué opinan? Tuvimos muchas cosas en este capítulo, me temo que lo de la gran cama tendrá que esperar un poquitín, por el momento Jasper tiene otras prioridades jajajaja, ahora Bella nos resultó sonámbula. Más adelante veremos más de eso. Me pareció adorable la preocupación de Jasper cuando Bella no contestó el teléfono. Y para los que ya esperaban un poco de acción entre nuestros personajes no se pueden quejar, fueron muchas hojas de word dedicadas a eso ;) ¿Qué creen que pase en el siguiente capítulo? Amo leer sus comentarios, así que no duden en dejarlos. Espero que tengan un agradable fin de semana.

¡Saludos!

Kelxi Ylönen


	16. Un Pequeño Resorte

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y la historia pertenece a la gran She Isn't Here, yo sólo traduzco._

**Aviso: **_La siguiente historia es rated M, tiene contenido sexual, violencia y mal lenguaje._

_Muchísimas gracias a todas las personitas que me dejan sus comentarios, me encanta leerlos ;) muchas gracias también a quienes agregan la historia a sus alertas y favoritos, bienvenidos los nuevos lectores, me alegra que la historia los atrape. A los anónimos me encantaría responderles, así que ojalá se animen y dejen sus correos ;) Disfruten del capítulo..._

* * *

**Ménage**

Capítulo 16 – Un Pequeño Resorte

Jasper tenía trece años la primera vez que se masturbó. Fue una experiencia bastante muy mortificante. Su madre había estado en la casa en ese momento, cocinando. Su padre estaba en el patio jugando a las atrapadas con Emmett y Edward estaba castigado en su cuarto (por lanzar una de las sartenes de mamá en la pared). Se sintió sucio por hacer tal cosa. Era algo prohibido. Él sólo estaba recostado sobre su cama con su _cosa_ sobresaliendo de sus pantalones, y puso una mano por encima en experimentación. No era como si nunca se hubiera tocado a sí mismo antes, sólo que no había hecho más que un ligero apretón o una rápida bombeada. Él estaba demasiado avergonzado, tenía mucho miedo de que lo descubrieran. ¿Qué diría su mamá si entrara y lo viera? Parecía tan vergonzoso.

Pero él era curioso. Se sentía bien. Realmente bien.

No duró mucho, por supuesto, pero la abrumadora sensación se quedó con él durante días. ¡Que descubrimiento! Pensaba en eso en la escuela durante las clases, por la noche en la cama, en la cena, en el desayuno. Quería hacerlo de nuevo, así que lo hizo. Todavía era un acto sucio, pero ya no le importó más. Si era tan pecaminoso, entonces ¿por qué lo hacía sentir tan jodidamente genial? No fue hasta años después cuando leyó acerca de la masturbación (podía afirmar que fue sólo con fines educativos) que se enteró de lo bueno que era para una persona. Todo el mundo debería tener orgasmos con regularidad, leyó. Era saludable. La masturbación era saludable, no mala y no tan sucia como él creía.

Pero algunas cosas superaban incluso la más asombrosa masturbada. Como ahora. ¿Había algo más placentero que ser amado por la persona a la que adorabas por encima de todo lo demás? ¿La persona con la que querías casarte y vivir juntos para siempre? ¿La persona que te hacía sonreír como un idiota cada día, simplemente por estar viva?

No, no lo había.

Ella quería hacerlo, lo había dicho. Casi no lo podía creer. Ella lo había odiado hace unos días, y ahora ella estaba lista para tomarlo en su boca…

Tal vez ella finalmente se estaba dando cuenta de que Alice estaba en lo cierto. Tal vez ella ya estaba en camino a estar enamorada de ellos.

Él se dio cuenta de que ella estaba nerviosa. Una parte de él estaba gritando para que la detuviera, que no era adecuado para ella estar haciendo esto cuando no se conocían ni siquiera por una semana, y sería un acto egoísta que dejara que esto sucediera cuando ella era tan vulnerable. Él se estaría aprovechando de ella, ¿no?

Pero la otra parte de él, la parte que había estado esperando por esta chica y esos labios, se regocijó. _¡Sí, sí, sí!_ ¿Cómo podía negárselo cuando ella estaba tan dispuesta? ¿Cuando ella dijo que lo deseaba? Y ella estaba tan jodidamente cerca, tan tentadora y excitada y lista para tomarlo. En realidad no estaría fuera de lugar, ¿verdad? No estaría mal. Ella también lo quería, así que de ninguna manera se estaba aprovechando de ella. Ambos estaban de acuerdo con esto.

¿Cierto?

Cierto.

De repente, Bella lamió la punta de su polla, y Jasper sacudió sus caderas hacia ella.

-¡Mierda!- él no había estado prestando atención, y ahora estaba _tan_ cerca de acabar.

Caliente-húmeda-madre-de-todo-el-santo-cielo.

Bella sonrió, inclinándose hacia abajo y llevándolo a su boca lentamente. Era extraño, estar haciendo esto a un hombre. No estaba completamente segura si le gustaba, pero estaba disfrutando de las reacciones de Jasper. El punto era que a él le gustaba, de todos modos, pero ella todavía no estaba segura de ello. _Tal vez debería parar…_

Pero ella ya había comenzado, y no quería decepcionarlo. Sería…_grosero_ si ella simplemente se detuviera, y después de lo que él le había hecho a ella.

Ella lo tomó un poco más, deslizando una pulgada hacia adelante. No era tan incómodo, pero…

Michael Jackson comenzó a cantar.

_Because I'm bad, I'm bad, you know it, you know._

Espera, ¿qué?

Ella levantó la cabeza, mirando confundida a Jasper.

Jasper se quejó, no por placer, sino con irritación. Su celular estaba sonando. Debería haberlo apagado. Metió la mano en el bolsillo de sus pantalones descartados. Bella se apartó, y Jasper inmediatamente extraño su toque.

_¡No, no, no, vuelve, cariño!_

Él la miró. –Lo siento.- Le dijo, claramente infeliz con la interrupción. No estaba muy seguro de por qué lo sentía, pero estaba seguro de que quería continuar donde lo dejaron. Pero tenía que responder. Por lo general era importante cuando alguien llamaba. Él sólo había dado su número a unas pocas personas. Tenía la sospecha de quién se trataba.

-¿Qué?- Contestó, absolutamente molesto.

-Feliz de escucharte también, idiota.- Emmett bramó.

-¿Qué quieres?- Jasper gruñó.

-Esa es una pregunta tonta. Son más de las tres, genio, y me da la impresión de que has olvidado todo acerca de tus hermanos que te están esperando sin poder hacer nada fuera de la escuela. Estamos a merced de dos rameras muy malas que nos miran desde el interior. Entonces, ¿crees que podrías mover tu culo flaco y venir aquí?-

¡Mierda, joder, maldición! No podían ser ya las tres. Su tiempo no se podía haber acabado. ¡No lo habían hecho todavía! ¡Hola! Bella apenas lo tocó, ¡no se había terminado!

Bella se sintió aliviada al ser interrumpida, pero ella nunca lo diría. Ella se movió hacia atrás, y Jasper supo que todo había terminado. Mamada incompleta. El momento se arruinó. Su polla llorando. Jasper estaba cabreado.

-Bien, como sea. Estaré ahí dentro de poco.- él refunfuñó.

Emmett soltó un bufido. –¿Qué estabas haciendo, de todos modos?-

-No es asunto tuyo.-

-¿Sí? ¿Está Bella allí? ¿Debo preguntarle a _ella_?-

-Cállate, Emmett.-

-¿Estabas haciendo algo travieso, Jasper?- su hermano bromeó.

Jasper colgó.

-No puedo creer esto.- Él suspiró.

Bella frunció el ceño. –¿Qué es? ¿Ha pasado algo?-

-Tengo que recoger a Edward y Emmett. Tenemos que ir a comprar una cama. Les prometí que iba a recogerlos después de que terminara la escuela. Perdí la noción del tiempo.-

Bella miró hacia otro lado, recordando de pronto que estaba desnuda. Y así fue. Había algo cómico en esta situación, pero ahora mismo lo único que ella sentía era una incomodidad aguda. Era ridículo, teniendo en cuenta la posición en la que había estado menos de diez minutos antes, pero así era.

Ella se levantó tambaleándose, agarrando la sábana que estaba tirada en el suelo para cubrirse.

-Bien, eh…te veré más tarde entonces.- Ella se escabulló de la cama, evitando la mirada herida de Jasper. ¿Qué estaba mal?

-¡Espera!- Jasper fue detrás de ella, poniéndose sus pantalones. –¿A dónde vas?- Él la agarró por el brazo, volteándola hacia él. –¿Estás bien? No te hice daño, ¿verdad?-

Ella negó con la cabeza. –No, sólo tengo que vestirme y tú necesitas irte. Te…te veré cuando regresen.- Ella trató de salir de nuevo, pero Jasper se aferró a ella.

-Bella, no deberías sentir vergüenza, si es eso lo que estás sintiendo. No hiciste nada malo…-

-Lo sé, sólo necesito pensar.-

Y ella se alejó de él. Su mente se congeló.

_Pensar_.

_Sólo necesito pensar_. Esas fueron las palabras de condena. _Pensar_ significaba que ella lo estaba reconsiderando, a _ellos_, que estaba cambiando de opinión, y no había ninguna esperanza de amor en su futuro y ninguna posibilidad de continuar lo de esa tarde. Ella iba a _pensar_ en salir de sus vidas.

Y diablos si él iba a dejar que eso sucediera. Él la amaba y le daría todo lo que ella quisiera. Menos eso. Ella no podía irse. Era egoísta, todo ellos lo eran, y tal vez era malo querer mantenerla allí contra su voluntad, pero no tenía ningún deseo de cambiar ese defecto en su persona. Ella era suya, su corazón. Ella los volvería locos con eso, lo que probablemente haría. Sería fácil. Él ya estaba un poco loco a causa de ella, no lo podía evitar.

Ella no los iba a dejar. La encerraría en el sótano antes de que eso ocurriera.

¿Ven? Demente. Ya estaba empezando. Él no quería encerrarla en un sótano. La encerraría en su habitación y bloquearía todas las ventanas hasta que ella volviera a sus sentidos. Le daría todo y la adoraría sin importar qué, pero le prohibiría salir. ¿Cuándo iba a ver que ella estaba destinada a estar con ellos? ¿Qué ella estaría feliz por el resto de su vida?

Él no quería irse, no sólo porque él sufría por ella, sino porque ella podría huir mientras él no estaba. No creía que fuera a hacerlo. Ella no tenía a donde ir y ese hijo de puta seguía ahí afuera. Ella se quedaría, o al menos eso esperaba. Incluso si ella corría, él la encontraría. Sólo rezaba porque fuera antes de que alguien más la encontrara.

_Tal vez si ella se sienta en el suelo del coche me la puedo llevar con nosotros_…

No, no, eso no iba a funcionar. Ella no podía ir de forma segura a la tienda con ellos. Ellos no tenían disfraces ingeniosos, y no valía la pena el riesgo. Se darían prisa, eso es todo. Aceleraría de regreso a casa si tenía que hacerlo. Era un amante de la velocidad por naturaleza, de todos modos.

Llamó dos veces a la puerta del baño. –¿Bella? Ya me voy.-

-Está bien. Nos vemos más tarde.- Respondió desde el interior.

-¿Seguro que estás bien? ¿No necesitas nada?-

-Estoy bien. No te preocupes.-

"_No te preocupes" significa que hay algo de qué preocuparse, querida. No me digas cosas como esas_.

-Si necesitas hablar…-

-Jasper, no deberías hacerlos esperar.-

Cierto, no dejes a tus hermanos esperando. Vete. Deja a Bella. Déjala respirar. Dale su espacio. Bla, bla, bla.

Como si.

El temor se instaló, cómodamente en su abdomen. Construyó un nido y allí engendró. Su instinto le decía que iba a perderla. Que ella no se quedaría. Ella era un regalo que ellos no podían tener. La felicidad se acabaría si se quedaban sin Bella. Su cerebro reunió hechos, recordó ejemplos para apoyar su conclusión. Podría ser simplemente paranoia, y tenía que admitir que él era un paranoico. Su mundo entero se había volteado cuando ella entró en el, y con eso trajo una serie de sentimientos, tanto buenos como malos.

Se había convertido en un perrito enamoradizo. Él, que nunca había amado antes.

Él era egoísta. Bueno, más egoísta de lo habitual.

Por otra parte, era desinteresado. No es que no hubiese considerado alguna vez a alguien que no fuese él mismo, pero con ella, él estaba pensando constantemente en lo que la haría feliz, y en lo que le gustaría en lugar de lo que a él le gustaba. Cuando él hacía la cena, lo hacía con ella en mente. Cuando él iba de compras, pensaba en las cosas que le gustarían a ella y no en las que él quería. Cuando él estaba enseñando, pensaba en maneras para hacerla sonreír.

Pero él estaba paranoico.

Y asustado.

Lujurioso.

Feliz.

Pero alterado cuando una pequeña cosa salió mal. Cuando ella lloró o se negó a reconocerlo, su mundo de derrumbó. Quería dar puñetazos contra la pared, estaba tan enojado y sollozó porque estaba muy lastimado.

Se mostró optimista. Pero no realmente. No, eso era una mentira. La paranoia mató cualquier optimismo que pudiera haber tenido. Aunque él estaba decidido a hacer que esto funcionara y a mantenerla, sintió que fuerzas ajenas lo destruirían. O tal vez ella sería la autora del delito.

En un momento él estaba eufórico y ella lo besaba, dejando que la amara, y al siguiente él era una bestia solitaria.

Él siempre había sido dramático. Su madre dijo una vez que él lo hubiera hecho bien en el teatro. Lástima que odiaba el teatro. Se encontró aún más el rey del drama que de costumbre. Su paciencia con la gente era más delgada y estaba más a la defensiva. Ahora había alguien _a quien_ _defender_.

Sin embargo Jasper había sido protector de sus hermanos durante toda su vida. Él era el mayor, después de todo. Pero a veces él era el menos maduro. Emmett y Edward se controlaban mejor, eran más razonables. Jasper tenía lo que quería y no fue hasta hace poco que se dio cuenta del error de sus modos. No era _completamente_ sobre Jasper.

Pero, en su mayor parte, lo era.

Y ahora se estaba volviendo loco. Intentó ordenar sus pensamientos y dejar de fruncir el ceño mientras conducía, pero no dejaba de pensar, _ella es demasiado buena para ser verdad. ¿Qué te hace pensar que ella te desea, que te quiere? Eres muy fuerte, esa es la única razón por la que ella dejó que la tocaras. No fue que ella lo quisiera, la hiciste hacerlo y te aprovechaste de ella cuando ella misma dudaba. Eres un cobarde de mierda. Eres tan jodidamente egoísta y no eres aún lo suficientemente decente para poner a la mujer que amas sobre todo lo demás en el mundo antes de ti mismo. ¿Por qué iba a querer estar con ustedes? Ella probablemente está tomando una ducha en estos momentos para quitarse cualquier resto de ti. _

Edward y Emmett se dieron cuenta de su oscuro estado de ánimo tan pronto como él llegó.

-¿Todo va bien?- Edward preguntó, por la expresión de su hermano, con seguridad, que su plan de pasar el día con Bella había ido mal en alguna parte a lo largo del camino.

_Mejor que no haya hecho nada estúpido. Voy a patearle el culo._

-Está bien. Entren. Quiero terminar con esto.- Jasper ordenó.

-Whoa, debemos haber interrumpido algo realmente bueno.- Emmett dijo en broma. –No me digas que ustedes dos follaron.- él no estaba tratando de ocultar sus celos o ira ante eso, y Emmett no era de los que se enojaban. Pero ellos habían hablado de esto. Estuvieron de acuerdo que cuando empezaran a hacer _eso_, estarían de acuerdo en primer lugar, y lo discutirían con Bella antes y se asegurarían de que ella sintiera lo mismo por ellos. No sucedería espontáneamente, no la primera vez. De esta manera, no habría ningún rencor innecesario de uno hacia el otro. Sería difícil, todos lo sabían. Era fácil dejarse llevar, pero Jasper era el que iba a las cosas con toda su fuerza. Fue impactante que no fuera así con Bella. Tuvo sus momentos, pero había sido de otro modo muy considerado con ella, a pesar de su amor y lujuria por ella. Todos estaban apasionados por ella, pero su hermano parecía sentir las cosas con más intensidad que ellos, especialmente cuando no debería.

-Nosotros no _follamos_, Emmett.- él siseó. Él se veía muy peligroso, como si fuera a atacar a la primera provocación.

-¿Qué pasó?- Edward estaba en el asiento de atrás, pensando que quizás Emmett debería estar sentado allí en lugar de incitar a Jasper en el frente.

-Nada.-

-No hagas eso, Jazz. Se supone que debemos decirnos estas cosas. ¿Qué ha pasado?-

Jasper apretó la mandíbula. Nunca se quedaba en silencio por mucho tiempo, peor tal vez no tenía nada amable que decir.

-Bella y yo estuvimos un poco…físicos.-

-¡Que!- Emmett espetó. –Tú dijiste que no lo hicieron…-

-No lo hicimos, pero hicimos otras cosas.-

-¿Cómo?-

-Yo…yo pude haber ido…abajo en ella.-

Lo miraron boquiabiertos.

-Fue consensual.- Dijo antes de que empezaran a acusarlo, aunque dudaba de que hubiese sido completamente consensual.

-No le hiciste daño, ¿verdad?- Emmett exigió.

-¡No!- Jasper dijo. –A ella le encantó. Deberían haberla visto…era como mirar a alguien sintiendo todo lo que fuese genial al mismo tiempo. Y su sabor…no puedo siquiera describir lo maravilloso que era.-

Edward y Emmett estaban en silencio.

-¿Qué salió mal?- Edward preguntó.

Jasper suspiró. –Ella…ella estuvo a punto de…ya sabes…-

-¡De ninguna manera!- Emmett gritó, sin poder creerlo. –Ella no lo haría.-

-Ella casi lo hizo.-

-Pero, Jazz, ella no está lista para eso.- Edward declaró.

-Lo sé, pero…ella quería y…no pude decir que no. Sabes que hubieras hecho lo mismo.-

-No necesariamente.- Edward dijo.

-¿Quieres decir que si Bella estuviera desnuda y estuviera a punto de cogerte en su boca, la detendrías y le dirías "No, Bella, no lo creo"? Vamos. No serías capaz de resistirte.-

-Tienes razón, pero espero ser un caballero como para detenerlo antes de que se salga de control. Incluso si ella dice que lo quiere, si ella dice que está lista, no lo está. Una persona no se limita a olvidar la violación y ya. El sexo no es algo que le guste todavía. Sigue siendo un arma que se utilizó en su contra, y si lo hacemos demasiado pronto entonces ella va a terminar con resentimiento hacia nosotros.-

-Créeme, Edward, yo ya sabía eso. Ella dejó perfectamente claro que lamentaba todo lo que hicimos y estuvimos a punto de hacer.- Jasper dijo, miserable.

-¿Qué te dijo?- Emmett preguntó, cauteloso.

-Que ella necesitaba pensar. Lo que se traduce en: "un jodido Jasper y que Bella lo odia. Otra vez." ¿No soy genial? Voy hacia abajo sobre una chica y ella me deja.-

-Ella no se ha ido.- Edward protestó.

-Pero lo hará. Al menos, lo intentará. Todos estamos de acuerdo en esto, ¿verdad? Si ella trata de huir, la detendremos.-

-Por supuesto, pero creo que estas sacando conclusiones.-

-No voy a correr ningún riesgo.-

-Jasper, siempre haces esto. Tú sobre-piensas las cosas y no tienen un pensamiento lógico. Tienes que confiar en ella. Ella no va a ir a ninguna parte.-

Jasper asintió. Sabía que Edward tenía razón. El pensar demasiado lo tenía demasiado emocional, pero no podía evitarlo. ¿Qué si ella se fue?

La compra de una cama era más difícil de lo que ellos pensaron que sería.

-¿Dónde están las grandes?- Emmett exigió saber tan pronto como entró en la tienda.

Un vendedor vino, Tom, de treinta y tantos años de edad con esperanza en sus ojos. Pobre Tom. No tenía la menos idea de en lo que se estaba metiendo.

-Necesitamos hacer una prueba de sus camas.- Emmett le informó.

-Sí, señor, ¿y sabe qué tipo de cama está buscando?- El hombre era educado, un poco intimidado por Emmett y los dos hombres que estaban al acecho detrás de él.

-Um, suave, con mucho rebote, espera, no. No quiero ningún resorte o algo que se le parezca. Necesitamos una cama que pueda soportar un montón de uso, una que no se caiga en nosotros mientras estamos en medio del sexo.- Tom lo miró fijamente, con los ojos grandes.

-Oh,- Emmett añadió, -y tiene que ser lo suficientemente grande como para albergar a una banda de rock. ¿Tienes alguna así?-

Tom no estaba seguro, pero eran bienvenidos a probar lo que tenían.

No tuvieron éxito. Para empezar, Tom pensó que era extraño que tres hermanos fueran a comprar una cama. Estuvo aún más descolocado cuando todos se acostaron en una cama y proclamaron que no era "suficientemente grande para nosotros cuatro".

-¿Y cómo se supone que vamos a hacer el amor cuando estemos cayendo de la cama? Necesitamos una más grande. Amigo,- se dirigió a Tom, -muéstranos tu cama más descomunal.- Tom estaba tan pálido como una hoja, y de un color un poco verde, pero él hizo su trabajo, y más tarde les diría a sus compañeros de trabajo y a su esposa acerca de los hermanos incestuosos que insistían en comprar una cama que "pudiera sobrevivir a un tsunami de fuego, disparos y caliente sexo de conejos". Luego sobre como uno de ellos saltó en la cama pare ver si era lo suficientemente "elástica". Tenía que hablar de cuando todos ellos se colocaron acostados en una fila y comenzaron a mecer sus caderas para ver cuanto movimiento estaría involucrado.

Atrajeron espectadores, naturalmente. No eran muchos, ya que sólo había un puñado de gente alrededor, pero por el momento de detuvieron a observar su entorno, habían siete personas viéndolos, en su mayoría mujeres. Dos de ellos tenían sus teléfonos grabándolos. Uno de ellos le parecía extrañamente familiar a Jasper, pero no pudo recordarlo.

Tom se quedó a un lado, mortificado.

Fue Emmett, realmente. Él fue el que se salió de control. Edward y Jasper eran un poco más conscientes de sus acciones y de dónde estaban, pero su propósito al ir allí era comprar un colchón y asegurarse de que fuera el correcto. Así que eso fue lo que hicieron, y si se parecían a un montón de monstruos mientras lo hacían, entonces que así fuera.

Tuvieron que ordenar especialmente una cama, desafortunadamente. Tom les dijo que no tenían ninguna _tan grande_ en existencia, pero podrían encargarla y tener entrega-exprés si lo deseaban, lo cual hicieron.

Era posible que llegara el sábado.

-Uno de nosotros va a tener que dormir en otro lugar esta noche.- Dijo Edward.

-No yo, de ninguna manera.- indicó Emmett. –Jasper se puede mover. Ella no lo querrá cerca después de lo que hizo.-

Jasper lo fulminó con la mirada. –Lo haces sonar como si le hubiese hecho algo horrible. Le di un orgasmo. Creo que eso me pone un paso por delante.-

-Oh, yo puedo darle un orgasmo. Sólo que no haré que se moleste después. La voy a abrazar en vez de empujar mi polla en su cara.-

-¡Eso no es lo que pasó!- Jasper exclamó.

-¿Quieren callarse ustedes dos? Me están dando un dolor de cabeza.- Edward se acercó al coche. –Yo conduzco.-

-No, _yo_ conduzco. Es _mi_ coche, asno.- gruñó Jasper.

-¿Y? apuesto a que vas a chocar contra un árbol. Quiero llegar a casa de una pieza, con vida, de preferencia, por lo que yo voy a conducir, y tú puedes calmarte para no asustar más a Bella. ¿Entendido?-

Jasper se detuvo. Era en momentos como estos que Edward se imponía y ya no era el hijo del medio. Y Dios, él no quería asustar a Bella. No tenía la menor idea de lo que ella estaba pensando sobre él. No quería empeorar las cosas, y sabía que a veces su temperamento no era lo mejor de él. _No grites, no le digas qué hacer, no la esposes a la cama. Sólo sé sensato. Ella no va a querer quedarse con un psicópata_.

Estuvieron tranquilos en el camino de regreso. Jasper temía que Bella no estuviera allí o que ella no estuviera feliz de tenerlo de vuelta.

Edward se estaba preguntando si debía tener una charla con su hermano. Y Bella, para el caso. Las cosas se estaban saliendo de las manos, y él necesitaba controlarlo antes de que alguien hiciera algo que ellos lamentaran. También tenía que confesar que estaba un poco más que molesto con su hermano mayor. Y envidioso. Él había hecho cosas con Bella que él no había estado ni cerca de hacer. Si no hubieran entrado al cuarto la otra vez, tal vez las cosas entre Bella y él hubieran avanzado. Tal vez él habría sido el primero en darle placer a ella y tenerla tumbada y dispuesta en su cama.

La mente de Emmett estaba en un camino similar. Había tratado de ser cuidadoso con Bella y no se imponía demasiado. Aparte de su sesión de besos, en realidad no había hecho mucho con ella en la forma de tocar o besar. Jasper, sin embargo, había aprovechado todas las oportunidades. Deberían hacer una ley, una ley de la Casa Cullen, que prohibiera que Jasper estuviera a solas con Bella durante más de un minuto. O medio minuto. No lo culpaba exactamente. Si se le presentaba una desnuda Bella, él estaba seguro como la mierda de que no sería capaz de resistirse y se arrojaría sobre ella y entraría entre sus piernas de alguna manera que le permitiera, ya sea con su boca o con su, su…ya sabes. Honestamente creía que la tentación sería demasiado grande. Él era un hombre lleno de testosterona, y era virgen. Él sabía que cuando comenzara a tener relaciones sexuales, él nunca querría detenerse.

Al ver a Bella cada día, despertar con ella, sólo estar cerca de ella era lo que él vivía, por ahora, lo que él esperaba. Se imaginaba que una vez que hicieran el amor, su meta diaria sería no sólo verla, despertar con ella y estar cerca de ella, sino hacer el amor con ella. El hecho de que Jasper estuviera un paso más cerca de la realidad mientras que él estaba a kilómetros de ella hizo hervir su sangre seriamente.

Bella estaba ansiosa. Eran casi las cinco, y los chicos todavía no habían regresado. Estaba preparando la cena, no tenía nada más que hacer.

_Espero que vuelvan pronto_, pensó. Había sido un día extraño, pero ella no estaba molesta por lo ocurrido. _Maldición, Bella, no eres más la víctima, ¿verdad? ¿Dejar que un hombre te haga eso? ¿Mamarlo? Eres como una persona diferente_.

Ella tuvo que reírse de eso. Ella no se estaba golpeando por no tener el comportamiento propio de una dama, había salido adelante de sí misma. Su atracción hacia ellos era tan repentina. No era abrumador la mayoría del tiempo, pero cuando se estaban besando y tocando, los deseos de su cuerpo dañaban su cabeza y ella quería más, más, más. Tener a Jasper ahí abajo haciéndola sentir tan bien fue alucinante. Fue el segundo orgasmo que había tenido en su vida, y el primero fue horrible. Este fue un cien en una escala de diez.

Pero había sido a menos de una semana desde su gran huida. Demasiado pronto, reconoció. Deberían celebrar. Era un aniversario. Hmm, el viernes era el día. Sí, ella haría un pastel o algo en honor a eso. Tal vez sería prematuro, pero demonios, ¿cuándo más podría ser capaz de hacer una cosa así? ¿Y si la atrapaba de nuevo? Por lo menos se habría sentido feliz cuando estaba libre y viva.

_Deja der ser morbosa. Es posible que él haya renunciado a ti_.

Pero ella dudaba. Estaba obsesionado con ella, y la gente no deja de estar obsesionada cuando su objetivo desaparece. No, si ella lo conocía del todo, la iba a buscar hasta encontrarla.

-¡Estamos en casa!-

Bella jadeó, su mano volando hacia su pecho. _¡Ellos siempre hacían eso!_

-Hey,- ella entró en la sala, -¿la consiguieron chicos?-

Maldición, estaban allí de pie mirándola. ¿Estaba algo mal con su ropa? ¿Tenía comida en su cara?

-¿Qué están mirando?-

Edward tragó saliva. –Um…ese es un top bonito, Bella. Te ves hermosa.-

-Gracias.- Era una camisa simple, nada especial. _Los hombres son tan raros_.

-Así que, ¿tuvieron suerte?- ella volvió a preguntar.

-Sí.- Jasper dijo, fingiendo que todo estaba normal. _La vi desnuda, metí mis dedos y mi lengua en ella. Y sus pezones están duros y saludándome. ¡No los mires!_

De hecho, Bella no se había dado cuenta de que sus pezones habían reaccionado ante sus, uh, pensamientos. Su mente había estado en el arroyo todo el día.

-Estará llegando el sábado.- Jasper finalizó.

-Oh, bueno. Creo que voy a dormir en otra habitación esta noche.-

_¿Qué?_

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-¡No, tú no!-

-¡Eso es ridículo!-

Bella parpadeó ante ellos. –Está bien, pero todos deberíamos dormir por separado, ¿no les parece? Quiero decir, todos ustedes tienen sus propias habitaciones, así que no hay razón para dormir en la misma cama. Y me sentiría mejor si estuviera sola, para ser honesta.- Ella se retorcía las manos mientras hablaba, mirando sus ojos oscurecidos y las líneas que se formaban en sus frentes. _¡Dejen de tentarme!_ Ella pensó.

-Bella, siento mucho lo de hoy.- Jasper se acercó a ella, suplicante. –No voy a tocarte, voy a dormir en otro sitio. No tienes que preocuparte de que yo haga algo.-

Bella se sorprendió de eso. ¿Habían tenido un malentendido?

-¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando?- Bella estaba completamente desconcertada. ¿Realmente él pensaba que elle le tenía _miedo_?

-Yo prácticamente te obligué, y lo siento. Lo entiendo si quieres que me quede lejos de ti por un par de días.-

-Jasper, tú no me obligaste. Fue mutuo.- Ella se sonrojó, consciente de que Emmett y Edward estaban allí. –Me gustó, ¿no te lo dije ya?-

Jasper cerró los ojos. –No sabía lo que estaba haciendo. No debería haberme… aprovechado de ti.-

-¡No lo hiciste!- Bella se burló. –Me gustó mucho. Tal vez fue un poco rápido, pero no hice nada que yo no quisiera. ¿Por qué dices esas cosas?-

Él abrió sus ojos. –Así que…¿no estás molesta conmigo?-

-Por supuesto que no. No sé por qué pensaste que lo estaba.-

-Tú dijiste que tenías que _pensar_.-

-Bueno, si, Jasper. Tengo un cerebro, ya sabes. Y mis pensamientos estaban mezclados en una neblina post-orgásmica.-

Él suspiró con alivio. –¿Así que realmente te gustó?-

-Sin duda. Pero creo que todos deberíamos sentarnos y hablar.-

-Yo iba a decir lo mismo.- Edward dijo, llegando a su lado. –Tenemos que establecer algunas reglas básicas.-

-Eso suena grave, pero está bien. La cena estará pronto. Hice cazuela.- Bella sonrió.

-No tenías que hacer eso.- Jasper dijo.

-Si, lo hice. Ahora prepárense y luego hablaremos, ¿de acuerdo?-

Ellos murmuraron su acuerdo antes de dispersarse.

A excepción de Emmett.

-Hey, es bueno verte, osita Bella.- Él la abrazó. –Te extrañé.-

Bella se derritió. –Yo también te extrañé. ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?-

-Miserable. ¿Qué tal un beso para hacerlo mejor?-

-¿Un beso? Hmm…- ella vaciló, poniéndose un poco dramática. Entonces ella se puso de puntillas y plantó sus labios en los suyos.

Sólo duró unos segundos, pero Emmett estaba satisfecho. _¿Ves, Jasper? A ella le gusto, también_.

Después de la cena, todos se sentaron en la cocina. Un conjunto de reglas fueron expuestas. Por el momento, estuvieron de acuerdo, ya que era una etapa temprana en su relación.

-Regla número uno, no sexo, hasta que Bella esté completamente segura de que está lista.- Edward comenzó.

Todos asintieron.

-La regla número dos, ninguna acción por debajo del cinturón para que no se tiente a nadie a…infringir la regla uno.- Él dijo, dando a Jasper una mirada mordaz.

-No tienes que sonar tan formal.- Emmett se quejó.

-Cállate.-

-Pero todavía podemos besarnos y todo eso.- Bella añadió.

-Sí.- Los ojos de Edward ardían mientras la miraba fijamente. Ella se removió en su asiento.

-¿Tantear está permitido?- preguntó Emmett.

Ellos miraron a Bella por la respuesta.

-Oh, um, si.-

-¿Qué hay de frotarse? Ya sabes, ¿follar en seco?-

-Eso suena como algo que haría un perro.- Jasper se rió entre dientes.

-Sólo quiero tener todo claro.- Emmett aclaró.

-Creo que eso es aceptable.- Bella se rascó la nuca, maldiciendo su rubor.

-¿Eso es todo, entonces? ¿Dos reglas?- Jasper tamborileó con los dedos sobre la mesa. Se había puesto a fantasear de nuevo, pensando en follar y frotarse.

-Por ahora.- Edward dijo.

Bella cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, incómoda. –Um, hay una cosa que probablemente debería decirles.-

-¿Qué es?-

Se lamió los labios, nerviosa. Sin embargo tampoco podía mirarlos. Ella era una chica tan terrible.

_¿Por qué eres tan estúpida? ¡Siempre has sido imprudente!_

-Yo…yo…-

Ellos esperaron, cada segundo que pasaba más preocupados.

-Lo llamé.- ella susurró.

Jasper se quedó inmóvil. –¿A quién?- gruñó. Pero él lo sabía.

-James…mi padre. Llamé a su trabajo el otro día.-

_Bella, ¿qué has hecho?_

**.**

**._  
_**

* * *

Hola! Um, ¿qué les pareció? Pff un capítulo lleno de emociones y malentendidos,y bueno, después de todo no hubo "acción" jajaja nimodo pero tanto Bella como Jasper están llenos de inseguridades y necesitan trabajar en eso, ellos la aman y ella está en camino de hacerlo, tienen muchos altibajos, pero recuerden que no tienen ni una semana de conocerce. Y pasando a otra cosa, ¿se imaginaron a los hermanos comprando la cama "perfecta"? Morí de risa y compadecí al vendedor, creo que Emmett necesita un filtro jajajajaja Y ¿qué piensan de las reglas que pusieron? ¿Creen que las cumplan? Oh, y ya les dijo de la llamada...

Me encanta leer sus comentarios, así que no lo duden y díganme que opinan de este capítulo. Nos leemos el viernes, que tengan una excelente semana.

¡Saludos!

Kelxi Ylönen


	17. El amor es sólo una palabra

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y la historia pertenece a la gran She Isn't Here, yo sólo traduzco._

**Aviso: **_La siguiente historia es rated M, tiene contenido sexual, violencia y mal lenguaje._

_Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, en verdad que me fascina leerlos y notar las diferentes reacciones que les deja el mismo capítulo, me encanta que les este gustando la historia. Muchas gracias también a quienes agregan la historia a sus alertas y favoritos, tambien a quienes sólo leen. Sin más, mm espero que disfruten el capítulo...  
_

* * *

**Ménage**

Capítulo 17 – El amor es sólo una palabra

Muerte, asesinato, terror, violación, malos días para el cabello, y las matemáticas: Bella había pasado por muchas cosas, perdido mucho, visto mucho y hecho muchas cosas. Nada terrible, pero ella no era una criatura perfecta. A veces decía demasiado, a veces decía muy poco. Una vez, cuando tenía catorce años, ella había faltado a la escuela por tres días. James había sido duro con ella el martes, y sus entrañas estaban adoloridas. Él le había dejado lo que le gustaba llamar "Quemaduras Mercury" en su cuello (porque las "mordeduras de amor" eran simplemente peores), y ella no pudo cubrirlo de manera adecuada. Entonces ella tuvo su periodo. Se sentía muy mal, así que ella le dijo que estaba enferma y no podía ir a la escuela. Él no protestó, la dejo estar.

Él no había llamado a la escuela, sin embargo, ellos intentaron llamarlo sin ninguna suerte. Cuando ella regresó a la escuela, fue llamada a la oficina del director. ¿Por qué no fue a la escuela? ¿Tenía una nota? ¿Estaba haciendo novillos? Ella quería mentir. Decir que estuvo enferma sería era una completa mentira, pero había estado muy bien el lunes y era demasiado pronto para que hubiera pasado por un resfriado. La cuestión era que, a pesar de que sabía que podría haber declarado un virus de 24 horas o una emergencia familiar, lo que ella iba a decir era "¡Él me violó! Y apenas podía caminar." Sabía que si abría la boca diría algo equivocado. Así que ella no dijo nada. Fue amenazada con detención si ella no hablaba. No se suponía que fuera difícil.

Pero ella mantuvo la boca cerrada.

Y consiguió ir a detención.

Su padre no estuvo enojado con ella, sorprendentemente. Le dijo lo buena chica que era y lo estúpido que era el sistema escolar. Él dijo que tal vez algún día de estos iba a quemar esa maldita escuela y ella podría quedarse con él. Aprender el negocio familiar y todo eso (no era un secreto para ella).

-Además, cielo, yo puedo enseñarte todo lo que necesitas saber. Yo era un estudiante de A y el mejor de la clase. Hay profesores que no te pueden decir nada que no sepas ya, y yo sé más que ellos.-

Era confuso, a veces. Cuando decía cosas así, era arrogante, pero agradable; poco exigente. Cuando se esperaba que se pusiera loco y violento, no lo era. Parecía orgulloso de que ella consiguiera detención y de que fuera un poco rebelde. Cuando ella obtuvo una baja calificación en matemáticas, él se rió y culpó a los maestros por ser "incompetentes". Sin embargo, había algunas ocasiones cuando él le decía que no ella no era inteligente o que capaz de ser querida. Él era cambiante. Sus defectos eran lindos y lamentables.

Así que, Bella era mala para las matemáticas. No tenía ni idea de cómo peinarse. Tenía pensamientos violentos. Odiaba las zanahorias y los tomates y ella pensaba que sus pies eran feos. Ella era sencilla y no podía recordar la última vez que sonrió de verdad. Había una lista de defectos que podía escribir si ella realmente quisiera, pero era muy consciente de lo imperfecta que era. ¿Quién necesita una lista?

Sabía que no estaba haciendo lo más inteligente en el mundo cuando hizo esa llamada, pero podría haber sido peor, ¿no? Estaba segura de que algún día haría algo diez veces peor, pero ella siempre tenía una buena razón para hacer lo que hacía, y esa era su única defensa.

Ahora, sin embargo, mirando a los tres hombres que la amaban, se sintió avergonzada, como una traidora. Y ellos la miraban como si fuera un extraterrestre. Un asqueroso extraterrestre con el rostro verde y diez ojos.

-¿Tú…hiciste…qué?-

-Bella, ¿cómo pudiste?-

-¿En qué estabas pensando?-

Ese fue Emmett. Y Jasper. Y Edward. Sus rostros sorprendidos eran casi idénticos en ese preciso momento. Bella apenas podía mirarlos, estaba tan avergonzada.

Su confesión les sacudió.

-Lo siento.- Ella susurró, encontrando cada una de sus miradas antes de mirar fijamente hacia el suelo, tratando de hacer un agujero.

-¿Quieres decirnos exactamente por qué hiciste eso, Bella?- Jasper gruñó a través de sus dientes. Oh, él estaba furioso. Eso era evidente. Tal vez no debería haber dicho nada…

-Bueno, yo…-

-¿Quieres volver con él?- Jasper escupió. –Porque esa parece ser la única razón por la que harías algo tan estúpido. ¿Qué, nos odias tanto? ¿Lo extrañas? ¿Te gusta ser lastimada? ¿Qué _carajo_ te pasa?-

Bella se quedó sin aliento. ¿Por qué él estaba siendo tan malo? Parecía como si él quisiera hacerle daño.

-¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que has hecho?- Él continuó, poniéndose de pie y tirando de ella hacia arriba por los hombros. –¿Estás tratando de hacer que te maten o simplemente eres estúpida?-

-¡Jasper, retrocede!- Emmett y Edward tiraron de él hacia atrás. La había asustado, cuando él juró que no lo haría, pero él no estaba pensando con claridad.

Bella estaba a punto de acobardarse, pero se lo pensó mejor. Él no tenía derecho a hablarle de esa manera, a hablar mal de ella y llamarla idiota. Si él la amara, no habría dicho eso.

Así que ella le dio un rodillazo. Justo en la ingle. Pero ella no corrió, se quedó, permitiendo que las calientes lágrimas bajaran como cascadas por sus mejillas. Ella se alejó de él mientras él gemía de dolor.

-Yo sólo quería saber dónde estaba.- Ella sollozó, dándose cuenta de que no había explicación que fuera lo suficientemente buena y que ellos simplemente tendrían que aceptarlo. –Yo _no_ quiero volver con él, _no_ me quiero morir y ¡_no_ soy estúpida!-

Él la estaba mirando, todavía con dolor, pero sus hermanos mantuvieron sus manos sobre él por si acaso.

Edward no estaba contento con eso, pero él no pensaba tirar mierda, tampoco.

-Bella, sé que sólo tenías buenas intenciones, pero debes darte cuenta de que fue una mala idea.- Él dijo.

Bella rodó los ojos. –Por supuesto que lo sé. Pero yo necesitaba saber.-

-Deberías haber preguntado primero.- Jasper regañó.

-Oh, ¿como que necesito tu permiso?-

-Bueno, es obvio que necesitas a alguien con un coeficiente intelectual más alto que te guíe. Nunca antes te habías parecido a tu edad como ahora.-

Bella sintió como si hubiese recibido una bofetada en la cara. Él sabía lo que estaba diciendo y tenía toda la intención de hacerle daño.

-¡Eso es todo!- Emmett gritó. –No le vas a hablar a ella de esa manera. Discúlpate.- Su agarre se apretó en el brazo de su hermano.

Jasper rara vez se disculpaba. Él estaba demasiado perdido ahora mismo como para pensar correctamente. Él no estaba viendo con claridad, tampoco. Lamentaría todo lo que le dijo después, cuando volviera en sí. Emmett había sido testigo de esa actitud con la gente antes, pero pensó que Bella estaba segura de eso. Se había equivocado, y quería golpear gravemente a su hermano mayor en estos momentos.

-¿Disculparme? Ella debería disculparse. Ella se pone en peligro sin ningún jodido motivo. ¿Qué, te estamos aburriendo? ¿Necesitas un poco de emoción?- Él vio rojo mientras la veía alejarse de él. Todavía no entendía lo que significaba para ellos, cómo les afectaba. Ella podía romperlos con el simple toque de un dedo y ella no tenía idea. Él no creía que a ella le importara, tampoco.

-Jasper, cállate.- Edward siseó.

-Él no puede rastrear la llamada, imbécil.- Bella de repente se acercó a él, enfrentando su rostro. –Hay pocas posibilidades de que incluso él sepa. No ha estado en varios días. Él no puede saber dónde estoy por una llamada. Lo único que demuestra es que todavía estoy viva, lo que exactamente no lo sorprenderá. Pero, bueno, tal vez voy a ir a cortarme las venas en frente de su casa, de esa manera no tendremos que preocuparnos de lo estúpida que soy. ¿Qué te parece? ¿Bien? ¿Mi estupidez no será más una molestia? Sí, creo que suena como un buen plan. Déjame ir a buscar el cuchillo.-

-Bella, ¡no vuelvas a decir cosas como esas otra vez!- Emmett gritó, tirando de su pequeño cuerpo hacia él en un instante y abrazándola como si su vida dependiera de ello. –No nos asustes con eso.-

Bella lloró con más fuerza contra su pecho, derrotada.

Edward se acercó por detrás de ella y se unió al abrazo, diciéndole que estaba bien.

La rabia de Jasper estaba muriendo un poco a la vez, pero se quedó en él. Emmett le lanzó una mirada de advertencia de no acercarse o él lo lamentaría. Él no lo escuchó. Él realmente no sabía lo que iba a hacer o decir, pero quería estar cerca de ella. Sin embargo, ella no lo querría.

-¡Aléjate de mí!-

Él se estremeció de nuevo, y ella se enterró en el pecho de Emmett, una vez más, tomando consuelo en los brazos de Edward.

-Bella, lo siento. No debí haberte gritado.- Trató de poner su mano en su espalda, pero ella lo notó, híper consciente.

-¡No se te ocurra tocarme nunca más!¡Te odio!- Y allí estaba ella intentando separarse, pero ellos la detuvieron. La palabra no sólo dolió a Jasper. Ellos habían llegado a pensar en sí mismo como una especie de unidad, y si ella no amaba a uno de ellos, entonces ella no amaba a ninguno.

-Tú no quieres decir eso.- Jasper insistió.

-¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo? Es bastante fácil ver que no me amas como afirmaste. Así que no veo cuál es el problema.-

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?- Ella lo esquivó mientras él iba a abrazarla. Emmett la había dejado ir, no le gustaba la idea de reprimirla. –¡Te amo! No digo eso a la ligera; yo sólo lo digo cuando realmente lo siento.-

-¿Ah, sí? Bueno, suenas como mi papá. Si honestamente me quisieras, no me gritarías ni me llamarías nombres.-

_¿Como su papá?_ Eso azotó a todos con fuerza. Eso fue peor que decir que lo odiaba. En realidad él no sonaba como ese monstruo, ¿no?

-No quise decir lo que dije. Te amo.- Jasper estaba desesperado por calmarla, y él _no_ lo había dicho en serio, no era más que una cabeza caliente con un fuerte temperamento. _Él_ era el idiota. Todavía estaba enojado con ella, pero sabía que él estaba equivocado.

-El amor es sólo una palabra que la gente dice para conseguir lo que quiere.- Bella dijo. Lo dijo como si fuera un hecho que ella siempre había sabido. Parecía una persona de ochenta años que ya estaba cansada del mundo.

Y ellos habían dado diez pasos atrás. Estaban peor con ella ahora de lo que habían estado al principio.

-¿Sabes qué?- Bella se volvió hacia él, con hielo en la mirada y lista para lanzar el último golpe. –Hoy ha sido un error. No eres quien yo creía que eras.-

Y eso fue todo.

¿Cómo el día entero se convirtió en un desastre? Iba tan bien. Ella estaba feliz de estar con ellos y ellos se llevaban bien y tocarse y el sexo eran algo en un futuro cercano. Ella estaba empezando a aceptarlos como los hombres a los que llegaría a amar. Ahora, eso era imposible.

Emmett obligó a Jasper a mantenerse alejado de ella.

-Refréscate.- Le dijo. Edward y él querían hablar con ella, tratar de arreglar este lío. Todo el asunto explotó en sus caras sin ellos realmente llegar a ese punto. Jasper había perdido la cabeza y Bella fue la víctima. Emmett estaba a punto de darle una lección de cómo tratar a una dama. Justo después de dejarle un ojo negro, eso era.

Jasper fue bueno por el resto de la noche. Él no trató de enfrentarla. Ella no estaba de humor para tratar con él, y él lo sabía.

No le molestaban tanto Emmett y Edward, pero ella seguía prefiriendo estar sola.

-¿Podemos hablar?- Emmett se acercó a ella. Por primera vez, ella estaba en su habitación, sentada en su cama. Él había pensado que estaría en la de Edward.

-No vas a regañarme, ¿verdad? No creo que pueda soportar si lo hicieras.-

Emmett sonrió, no sintiéndolo del todo. –No, cariño. Yo no podría gritarte, incluso si has sido especialmente mala.-

Bella se frotó los labios. Su nariz estaba roja y sus ojos hinchados. Logró parecer adorable, pero ella siempre estaba así para él. –¿Así que no crees que lo jodí catastróficamente?-

Él se sentó a su lado. –No, no lo creo. No fue la mejor idea, pero tienes razón. Él no te puede rastrear, y no es probable que alguna vez escuche hablar de eso.-

-Ella dijo que está en Nuevo México. La recepcionista, quiero decir. No pienso creer eso, pero por lo menos sé que no está en el trabajo. Él me está buscando.-

Emmett se tensó. –¿Eso crees?-

-_Lo sé_. No va a renunciar a mí tan fácilmente. Estoy bastante segura de que preferiría encontrarme con vida, también. Soy como un apéndice adicional que se cosió sobre él y se niega a dejarlo ir.-

-Eso suena asqueroso.-

-Es cierto. Tal vez fue una mala comparación. Pero él quiere…me quiere _conservar_. ¿Sabes lo que quiero decir?-

_¿Como yo quiero conservarte?_

-No entiendo cómo alguien como él existe. Él es malo, pero no del tipo de maldad que escuchas en las noticias o lees en los diarios. Hay padres que violan a sus hijos. Ya lo sé. Ellos hacen todo tipo de cosas, pero él… él tiene demasiado poder. Demasiado dinero…demasiado de todo. Él es capaz de más, y él se aprovecha de eso en algunas áreas. Ni siquiera conozco el alcance de la misma, estoy segura. Ahí está la extracción de órganos. Eso está más allá del mal… lo que le hace a esas personas. Algunos de ellos están dispuestos, porque necesitan dinero. Otros no lo están, y mueren. Él los mata por todo su cuerpo. Las personas son sólo cuerpos de dinero para él.- Ella lanzó un profundo suspiro. –¿Por qué estoy hablando de esto? Estoy mal de la cabeza.-

-Tienes un montón de…- _no digas equipaje o asuntos, la harás pensar que es un paquete o un archivero_, –un montón de mierda que te ha sucedido, y no es algo que se olvide o dejes de lado. Es más de lo que una persona nunca debería tener que lidiar. Has tenido cinco vidas por valor de dolor en dieciocho años.- Él le frotó la espalda y el brazo mientras ella se inclinaba hacia él. –Espero, sin embargo, que te puedas curar. Espero que podamos ayudarte a sanar, incluso si no podemos hacer que lo olvides por completo.-

Él la miró con ansiedad. Ella podría habar cambiado completamente de opinión sobre _él _también.

¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿La dejaría ir si eso era lo que ella quería? Él no creía que fuera posible, pero no podía hacerle daño, tampoco, y si estar con él la lastimaba, entonces él tendría que dejarla libre.

_Al igual que en Liberen a Willy, o algo así._

-Me gustaría eso.- Ella finalmente dijo.

_¡Gracias, Dios!_

-Qué pasa…quiero decir, ¿cómo te sientes acerca de nosotros?- Casi se mordió la lengua, pero la pregunta se deslizó fuera de todos modos. Ella no los amaba, nunca dijo que lo hiciera, y nada sobre la última hora habría cambiado eso.

-No sé cómo responder a eso.- Ella susurró, sollozando.

-¿No vas a darnos una oportunidad, entonces? ¿Es que la oferta ya no está sobre la mesa?-

-Yo no he dicho eso.-

-Así que…¿qué pasa con Jasper?-

Bella medio resopló, medio sollozó. –¿Qué _pasa_ con Jasper? ¿Cuál es su problema? Yo no veo como él y yo jamás podríamos funcionar. Somos demasiado diferentes. Chocamos. No quiero terminar peleando todo el tiempo porque él sea bipolar y yo no sea lo suficientemente inteligente como para sus estándares. Tengo una boca fuerte, también, y yo no voy a dejar que él pase sobre mi. Él es exigente. Nosotros no encajamos como deberíamos.-

_¡No digas eso!_

-Pero todas las parejas pelean.- Emmett no era el mejor en la persuasión, pero había que darle una oportunidad. Sin embargo, ella era una cabeza dura.

-Eso fue más que una pelea. Él me asustó. No puedo estar con alguien que me da miedo. Pero…yo sé que ustedes piensan que los…cuatro estamos destinados a ser, y que tengo que estar con todos ustedes, así que…no veo cómo puedo estar con ustedes dos y no el otro. Eso no es justo, y yo no quiero interponerme entre hermanos. No sé qué hacer.-

Las palabras sonaban en sus oídos. Ella estaba…¿pasando de _todos_ ellos? Espera, no, no, no.

-P-pero Bella, ¡no puedo vivir sin ti! Tienes que quedarte, danos una oportunidad.-

-Emmett, esto va a ser un círculo vicioso. Estamos bien por un día o dos, y luego alguien hace las cosas mal y entonces estamos escupiendo odio el uno al otro. No podemos recuperar lo que hemos dicho. Le duele, y me duele. Sería mejor para todos si yo no estuviera aquí. Y yo no creo en esa cosa de alma gemela. La vana a encontrar algún día, Em, pero yo no soy ella. Estoy demasiado desordenada e…imperfecta.-

Emmett se aferró a ella con fuerza, temiendo que ella saliera corriendo. Ella estaba tan convencida de sus propias palabras, lo horrorizaba, y no por primera vez.

-¿Qué? Ahora _eso_ es estúpido. Eso es lo primero y lo único tonto que he escuchado decir. ¿Demasiado desordenada e imperfecta? Somos humanos, Bella, no robots. Podemos follar y decir que terminas lamentándolo, y molestarnos incluso con nosotros mismos, pero esa es la forma en que se supone que sea.-

Bella lo miró dudosa. –¿Cómo puedes incluso estar atraído por mí? Soy terrible.-

Emmett estaba sorprendido de cuán auto-crítica era. _Eso no va a hacer_.

-Dios mío, no tienes ni idea de lo que siento por ti.- Ella frunció el ceño, pero no se opuso cuando él la tumbó de espaldas debajo de él. –Creo, mi querida Bella, que el señor Emmett tiene que darte una lección. En primer lugar…- él tomó su mano suavemente en la suya y la guió hacia el sur, -así es como afectas a Emmett Cullen.-

La dejó sentir el bulto en sus pantalones. Podía ser que estuviera yendo demasiado lejos, pero ella no parecía asustada, sólo un poco desconcertada. –Y esta,- él arrastró sus manos hasta su pecho, justo encima de su corazón, -esta es la forma en que afectas el corazón de Emmett Cullen. Late por ti, y me haces tartamudear y ruborizarme. _Tú_ haces que Emmett Cullen sea serio, devoto, un mariquita. A él prácticamente le crecerá una vagina.- Hubo un atisbo de sonrisa en sus bonitos labios.

-Lo haces dejar de ser un bobo todo el tiempo. Lo haces reír y llorar, cuando tú te ríes, él ríe, y cuando lloras, su corazón se rompe. Él no ve un futuro sin ti. Él no sería nada si te perdiera. Nada le importaría. Él sueña contigo cada noche y lo único que piensa todo el día es volver a ti. Se ha convertido en un maestro terrible por tu culpa. Eso es amor. Así es como afectas a Emmett Cullen. Así que no hables acerca de dejarme y de estar mejor sin ti. Eso no tiene sentido.-

Él nunca había sido tan serio en toda su vida.

Bella consideró. –No te das cuenta de en lo que te estás metiendo. Soy demasiado problema.-

-Tú vales la pena. Se llama amor y devoción. Vamos, no puedes decirme que no estás por lo menos un poco atraída por mí.- Él bromeó, pero hablaba en serio. Si ella lo rechazaba ahora, entonces ese podría ser su final.

-No…no puedo decir eso. Nunca dije que no lo estuviera.-

-¿Así que te sientes atraída por mí?- él la picó, sus rostros separados por unos centímetros.

-Mm…¿y qué? Es tu culpa. Traté de no estarlo, ya sabes, pero tan decidida como yo soy, no puedo evitarlo. Así que deber bajarte de mí.- Ella temblaba mientras su aliento abanicó a través de ella. Él estaba tan cerca.

-Eso es al revés. ¿Dos personas con una mutua atracción entre si en una posición comprometedora? Suena como destino, como perfección. Yo digo que vayamos con eso.-

Era más de lo que necesitaba para estar cerca de ella, era una necesidad de seguridad. Él trató de no demostrarlo, pero seguro que algo de su desesperación era evidente. Él la necesitaba para decirle, de alguna manera, que ella estaba con él, que estaría con él y que eso no había terminado. Necesitaba saber que ella todavía era parte de su futuro.

Tal vez ella lo vio en sus ojos, porque ella elevó sus manos, entrelazando sus dedos por el pelo castaño rizado, y jaló su cabeza hacia abajo para que sus labios se encontraran.

Él gimió al primer contacto. Él rozó sus labios contra los de ella varias veces antes de atacar con mayor ferocidad. No fue suave esta vez, y Bella correspondía con entusiasmo, él acercó sus piernas a su cuerpo para eliminar el espacio entre sus cuerpos. Ella no pensaba en Jasper o Edward, no recordaba ninguna interacción pasada, sólo sentía al hombre encima de ella.

Presionó su erección en su centro, haciéndola retorcerse. Él gimió cuando ella levantó sus caderas para encontrarse con su persistente fricción. Se movieron juntos apasionadamente. Ella se veía tan desenfrenada debajo de él, pensó, mientras se separaba en busca de aire. Él siguió por su cuello, succionando. Se estremeció cuando ella deslizó sus manos debajo de su camisa. A ella le encantaba la forma en que sus músculos se ondulaban y se contraían cuando ella lo tocaba. ¿Era posible que se excitara por la espalda de alguien?

-Quítatela.- Ella ordenó entre besos.

Él le obedeció sin dudarlo, y volvió a ella en un instante. Emmett frotó sus caderas burlonamente mientras seguía chupando su cuello.

Bella echó la cabeza hacia atrás, gimiendo.

¡Joder, sí! Emmett le puso más atención a la piel justo debajo de su oreja. Una de sus manos se aferró a sus caderas para sostenerla mientras se frotaba en ella. Las reacciones de Bella eran hermosas.

Ella estaba lloriqueando, y él estaba casi listo para lanzar las reglas uno y dos por la ventana. O al fuego. Lo que sea.

-¿Podemos realmente no romper ninguna de las reglas?- Él gimió, moviéndose para mordisquearle el lóbulo de la oreja.

Bella arqueó su espalda. –No sexo.-

-¿Qué pasa con la parte en la que no podemos hacer nada por debajo del cinturón? ¿Esto es aplicable, o estás de un humor _travieso_?-

-Creo que ya estamos en alguna especie de romper una de ellas. Emmett…- Ella puso sus manos en su pecho para detenerlo. Odiaba hacerlo, pero tenía que hacerlo. Esperó hasta que él estuvo sentado sobre sus rodillas.

-Sigo yendo demasiado lejos, y sería fácil hacer eso contigo. Prefiero tomarlo con calma, sin embargo, si no te importa.- Ella explicó.

-Bella, eso está bien, y por mucho que quiera arrancarte la ropa y sumergirme, estoy de acuerdo.-

-¿_Sumergirte_?- Ella se rió.

-¿Qué puedo decir? Soy un hijo de puta elocuente, como mis hermanos siempre me lo recuerdan. Así pues, estarás durmiendo aquí esta noche, ¿verdad?-

_¡Oh, eso sería increíble! Bella y yo solos en la cama. ¿Dónde está Edward, de todos modos?_

-Um…no lo sé. Pensaba que el sofá podría ser mejor.-

_¿Qué dijo?_

-¿El sofá? No, no, tú te quedarás aquí.-

-Pero esto se pone tan lleno de gente, y creo que me gustaría estar sola esta noche…sin ofender.-

_¡Oh, hombre!_ –Pero el sofá está sucio. Mi cama está limpia. Algo.-

-Emmett…-

-No voy a ganar esta, ¿verdad?-

-No.-

-Por lo menos _déjame_ tomar el sofá y tú puedes quedarte aquí.-

-¡No! El sofá y yo nos hemos convertido en amigos.-

-Esa es una de las cosas más extrañas que te he escuchado decir.- Él reflexionó.

Bella rodó los ojos.

-¿Podemos hablar primero? Todavía es temprano, y en realidad no hemos terminado nuestra conversación.-

-Claro. ¿Debería buscar a Edward? Creo que nos está dando privacidad.-

-Sí, me gustaría hablar con él, también. No…no con Jasper.-

_Mierda, él lo había jodido a lo grande. Casi lo había jodido para todos. Era mejor que se mantuviese alejado…_

Edward estaba afuera hablando con Jasper. Emmett no podía entender lo que decían, pero estaba claro que Jazz estaba siendo regañado. Él estaba severo, mirando al frente en la oscuridad del bosque, sus labios adelgazados en una línea sombría, con loa brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Él se había calmado, pero estaba lejos de ser feliz.

-Edward.- Emmett se acercó a ellos. Ambos giraron la cabeza al oír su voz.

-Bella quiere hablar contigo. Bueno, con _nosotros_.-

Edward asintió, dando a Jasper una mirada rápida.

-¿Qué pasa _conmigo_?-

Emmett sacudió la cabeza. –No, hombre. Ella no quiere verte. Tienes suerte de que ella no esté ya en la puerta con lo que decía hace unos minutos.-

-¿Qué estaba diciendo?-

-Estoy seguro de que puedes adivinar.-

-¡Mierda!- La tierra voló en el aire cuando la bota le pegó al suelo con ira. –Tengo que hablar con ella.-

Emmett se lo impidió. –No, vamos a hablar de ello más tarde. Si vas allí ahora, acabará empeorando. La cagaste, y ahora hay que darle tiempo para que te perdone.-

Jasper se frotó el pelo rudamente. –Lo sé.-

Emmett suspiró. –Mira, ella podría quedarse en el sofá esta noche. Así que asegúrate de evitarla. Por ahora, al menos.-

Jasper no respondió.

Así que ellos se fueron y lo dejaron allí, esperando que él no hiciera nada estúpido.

Edward abrazó a Bella al entrar. Ella se paseaba ansiosamente alrededor de la habitación, suspirando de alivio cuando los vio.

Pasaron las siguientes dos horas hablando. Acerca de James, sobre lo que ella hizo, y acerca de las posibles consecuencias de eso. Acerca de Jasper, también, pero se mantuvieron alejados acerca de su futuro con ellos. Tenían miedo de oírle decir que iba a dejarlos, y no estaban seguros de cómo manejar eso, si es que pasaba. Así que no lo presionaron.

No hubo gritos esta vez cuando hablaron sobre los acontecimientos del día. A nadie le gustaba o apreciaba lo que ella había hecho, pero no estaban enojados con ella por eso. Estuvieron de acuerdo en que James no sería capaz de rastrear la llamada. También estuvieron de acuerdo en que era probable que no se encontrara en Nuevo México. Pero él iba a saber que fue ella. Por supuesto que lo haría. Habrían de tener cuidado adicional a partir de ahora, eso era todo. Él no tenía motivos para sospechar, no tenía manera de encontrarlos, ella tenía razón en eso. Él no los conocía.

Ellos todavía estaban asustados. James Mercury era una amenaza para Bella y seguiría siendo así hasta que estuviera muerto. Incluso la cárcel no lo podría contener. Bella les habló de su poder, influencia y dinero. Tenía gente, conexiones, a pesas de su falta de socialización, y que el dinero puede comprar casi cualquier cosa, especialmente cuando tenias una decente cantidad de respeto, tanto en el mundo de la delincuencia como en el mundo jurídico. Y él tenía un montón de dinero. Bella no podía expresar lo suficiente.

Tenía a Víctor y a Laurent, también. Bella no sabía de nadie que estuviera tan cerca de él como ellos. Eras sus únicos amigos verdaderos y las únicas personas con las que trabajaba frente a frente en el mundo criminal.

No hacía falta decir que la ansiedad aumentó en la casa Cullen. Tenían miedo por Bella, miedo de perderla y no ser capaz de protegerla. Y con ella y Jasper en las salidas, hacía que la situación fuera mucho más difícil.

Casi daban la bienvenida a la visita de James sólo para que tuvieran la oportunidad de matarlo. Pero era demasiado arriesgado, y no estaban preparados. No tenían ni idea de como era él, con las escasas descripciones que Bella les proporcionaba. Ella no tenía fotos y en una búsqueda en internet apareció nada más que su nombre, sin fotos, que era peculiar. Él era muy bueno en no ser visto o identificado. Tenía mucho talento para esconder su rostro de la inaudible internet.

El problema era que él era alto, bronceado, con una cola de caballo rubia y de ojos azules. Hasta el momento, los Cullen habían visto a varios hombres alrededor de la ciudad que se ajustaban a esa descripción. Uno de ellos se encontraba con su mujer y sus hijos, otros dos eran muy jóvenes, otro trabajaba como camarero, y el resto conducían coches de mierda y eran gay o simplemente feos.

James Mercury, a pesar de su fealdad interior, era un hombre apuesto, una palabra que Bella era reacia a utilizar, pero, por desgracia, era verdad. Tenía también un aire inconfundible de soberbia que siempre lo acompañaba. Estaba tan seguro de sí mismo, tan jodidamente seguro y sonreía _todo el tiempo_. Bella les dijo que si alguna vez veían a un hombre con la semejanza física, y también con su chulería, era muy probable que fuera su querido padre.

Después de una larga charla, en la que Bella dijo "lo siento" un millón de veces, abandonó la idea de dormir sola en el sofá. Ella necesitaba una presencia fuerte y segura con ella, y así como terminó bien aplastada entre Emmett y Edward. Se sintió inquieta al pensar en Jasper. Fue una pelea horrible y ella no lo odiaba como ella dijo que lo hacía. Tal vez por eso se sentía culpable por haberlo dejado fuera.

Pero ver su lado malo le hizo replantearse todo lo que había ocurrido entre ellos. No había manera de arreglarlo. No una que ella fuera capaz de ver, por lo menos. Él siempre sería Jasper y ella siempre sería Bella. Puede que fuera demasiado complicado para repararlo, y desde que ella tuvo un aire acerca de sus sentimientos por ellos, sabía que si alguna vez hubo un momento para alejarse, era ahora.

Antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Emmett la veía dormir. Él la tenía acurrucada en sus brazos, su espalda contra su pecho, y su cara en el cuello de Edward. Su mente estaba corriendo. Se estaba volviendo como Jasper: paranoico. Estaba un poco loco, también.

No podía relajarse por completo. Él estaba contento con simplemente mirarla. Era el momento perfecto para mirarla sin que pareciera espeluznante.

No habían hecho nada antes de acostarse. Ella les dio un beso de buenas noches a ambos y eso fue todo. Bella estaba cansada y había llorado mucho esa noche. Emmett no esperaba nada, no porque no quisiera que ella lo besara, pero estaba lo suficientemente contento de estar con ella de esta manera. Siempre y cuando ella estuviera allí con él. ¿Quién sabía si eso no iba a volver a ocurrir nunca más? Ella podría irse mañana…

_M-A-R-I-C-A. ¿Dónde se fueron tus pelotas? ¿A Disneyland? ¿Quieres ponerte unos tacones y ver novelas mientras tejes unos calcetines? ¿Por qué no te vas a poner un brasier y a ver "Diario de una pasión" mientras estás en ello? ¡No te olvides de los tampones!_

Supuso que lo viril que podía hacer sería arrojarla por encima del hombro y llevarla hasta que firmara un documento declarando que se quedaría con ellos para siempre jamás, y así sucesivamente.

Eso sería lo más viril, y patético para hacer. Si era tan tonto como a veces parecía, creería que esa era la solución. Pero él era un hombre inteligente. Él sabía mejor. Así que tuvo que seguir haciéndose la misma pregunta.

¿Y si ella se iba?

**.**

**.**

* * *

Hola! ¿Qué opinan de este capítulo? Un poco de drama nunca está de más, ¿verdad? Bueno, vimos otros recuerdos de la infancia de Bella, eso sólo me hace odiar cada vez más a James. ¿Creen que la reacción de Jasper estuvo bien o mal? Veremos cómo le hace para solucionarlo. Y bueno, cambiando de tema, en este capítulo tuvimos más del oso Emmett, que ternura! Él siempre logra aligerar el ambiente, además que al pobre ya le hacía falta un poco de tiempo a solas con Bella, se me hizo muy tierna la conversación que tuvo con ella, awww. Y el pensamiento final tanto de Bella como de Emmett, ¿ustedes creen que Bella se vaya? Espero leer sus impresiones, si tienen alguna duda o sugerencia no duden en hacerla. Nos leemos el martes. Espero que tengan un excelente fin de semana.

¡Saludos!

Kelxi Ylönen


	18. Todos somos hipócritas

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y la historia pertenece a la gran She Isn't Here, yo sólo traduzco._

**Aviso: **_La siguiente historia es rated M, tiene contenido sexual, violencia y mal lenguaje._

_De nuevo muchas gracias a quienes se toman el tiempo de dejarme sus comentarios, los aprecio mucho, ¡GRACIAS! Igualmente agradezco a quienes agregan la historia a sus alertas y favoritos. Me encanta que en cada capítulo se vayan sumando nuevos lectores...Disfruten...  
_

* * *

**Ménage**

Capítulo 18 – Todos somos hipócritas

_Nosotros no encajamos como deberíamos..._

_Chocamos..._

_Él es exigente..._

_Él me asusta..._

_No veo como él y yo podríamos funcionar..._

Sí, Jasper había estado escuchando detrás de la puerta. Edward lo encontró solo después de que ella lo hubiera condenado a una vida de soledad. Escuchó suficiente. Fue un real idiota. Todo lo que él le dijo…lo recordaba todo y no culparía a Bella o a sus hermanos si lo arrojaban de un tren en movimiento en este punto. Se lo merecía. ¿Cómo podía él estar tan mal con ella? Ni siquiera creía que fuera tonta, estaba tan sorprendido de que ella hubiera llamado a ese monstruo que volaba hacia ella. Estaba enojado con ella, e incluso ahora estaba desconcertado en cuanto a su razonamiento. ¿No se sentía segura con ellos? ¿No les creyó cuando le dijeron que se encargarían de ese hijo de puta? Ella no tendría que verlo nunca más.

Pero…él era el único que no entendía. Ella les dijo lo que había tenido que pasar, pero realmente ellos no tenían experiencia en nada de eso. Ellos no conocían el miedo como ella. Él no tenía derecho a tratarla como lo hizo y recordarle el terror que había vivido siempre. Se sentía enfermo de parecerse a su padre de alguna manera.

_Y es otro éxito de Jasper Cullen. Ahora regresa al final de línea y arrástrate_.

Ella lo dejó fuera anoche, y él decidió no escuchar a escondidas su conversación con Edward y Emmett.

Se encerró en su habitación por el resto de la noche, consciente de que no era bienvenido en presencia de nadie. Él estaba bien con eso. Se habría desangrado hasta morir si eso la hacia feliz. Siempre y cuando ella estuviera feliz y segura. A veces se le olvidaba que debía ser cuidadoso con ella y no ser tan impulsivo.

Tenía que llegar hasta ella. De alguna manera. Quería hacerla feliz y no hacerle daño.

También tenía que respetar sus deseos en este momento. Ella no lo quería ver, así que sería un caballero y permanecería fuera de su camino por el momento.

Él se fue a trabajar temprano, porque a ella no le gustaría tenerlo allí tomándose libre el resto de la semana e invadiendo su espacio. Tomaría el desayuno en un restaurante local. Eso lo mató, no verla cuando se despertara o no hacerle el desayuno. No vio a sus hermanos, tampoco.

Él sólo se fue.

Edward se levantó antes que Emmett y Bella. Sólo se cayó de la cama una vez, pero él no le diría eso a Bella. Ella ya se sentía culpable.

Pensó que Jasper podría estar en su habitación o en la cocina. Pero la cama estaba hecha y vacía, la cocina en silencio y sin vida. Su coche se había ido.

_Supongo que hoy estaré conduciendo_.

Era jueves. Casi una semana desde que Bella surgió en sus vidas, ¡y que semana tan agitada! Honestamente no podía decir que todo iba bien. Bella estaba a punto de irse. Jasper necesitaba terapia. La delgada base en la que estaba construida esta relación estaba _tan_ cerca de desmoronarse.

Su conversación con Jasper había sido más o menos unilateral. Él lo estaba escuchando, al parecer, cuando Edward le dijo lo mierda que había sido y que lo mejor sería que él le diera espacio a Bella y que encontrara una manera de redimirse.

Jasper lo tomó como un hombre. Él no discutió.

Edward sintió pena por su hermano. De todos ellos, él era el más apasionado y a la vez el más agresivo. Esta no fue la primera vez que no pudo mantener su temperamento bajo control, y se las arreglaba para hacer un trabajo en su mente cada vez. Él se lo dijo a uno de sus profesores de la universidad una vez. El profesor Gallagher, un profesor de historia. De acuerdo con Jasper, él era "un idiota de increíbles proporciones con un culo que alcanzaba todo el camino hasta Mercurio y un ego del tamaño de un dirigible".

Él hizo llorar a chicas: Janice, Lily, Lola, Mary, Fiona, Clara, Claudia, Sally, Taylor, Olivia, etc.

Él hizo llorar a Bella, y eso era imperdonable.

-¿Desayuno listo?-

Bella estaba en la entrada de la cocina. Edward sonrió. Llevaba un conjunto de pijama nuevo. Él la prefería en su camisa, pero bien. Este era más ajustado, por decir lo menos. Sintió su erección mañanera haciendo una reaparición.

-Casi.- Él contestó. Se sintió aliviado al ver que ella estaba de buen ánimo. Ayer por la noche se veía totalmente deprimida.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- Él preguntó, terminando los huevos que tenía en la sartén.

Ella se acercó a él e hizo algo que no esperaba. Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura.

-Estoy bien.- Ella apoyó la cabeza en su espalda. –Emmett sigue durmiendo, ¿Debería despertarlo?-

-No. Nosotros no tenemos que irnos hasta dentro de una hora o algo así. Déjale dormir. ¿No estás cansada? Puedes ir a descansar si quieres.-

-No, estoy bien. A menos que quieras que yo…-

-¡No! Quiero decir, me encanta la compañía. Adoro _tu_ compañía.- _De hecho, quédate donde estás, amor. No me importa en lo más mínimo_.

Ella no se movió. A él le gustaba el calor de ella, y deseo que ella nunca se fuera.

-Todo listo.- Dejó su plato en la mesa y otro junto al de ella. –¿Quieres una tostada? ¿Una rosquilla?-

-Hmm…rosquilla. ¿Con queso crema?-

-Eso lo puedo hacer.-

Ella insistió en hacerlo por sí misma. Él vio con asombro como ella le untaba una tonelada de queso crema.

-¿Cómo puedes comer tanto de eso?- Él arrugó la nariz con desagrado.

Bella se encogió de hombros. –Es bueno. Delicioso.-

-No soporto esa cosa. Me hace vomitar.-

Bella sonrió. –No me gusta el chocolate negro, los tomates, las zanahorias, M&Ms y la cebolla. Creo que tengo gustos extraños y desagradables, pero de todos modos me lo como. Los chicles me dan ganas de vomitar, y el sprite de dieta es repugnante. Ah, y el helado de fresa. Absurdo.-

Edward se rió. Él sabía mucho en tan sólo unas pocas frases. –No te gustan muchas cosas, ¿verdad?-

-No es cierto. ¿Qué hay de ti?-

_¿Por qué estamos hablando de esto?_ Edward pensó que ella estaba evitando otro tema por completo.

-Además del queso crema, detesto los pimientos, los tomates, las judías verdes, la piña, los mariscos y las uvas rojas. Y el chocolate blanco.-

-Me encanta el chocolate blanco.-

-Y a mí me encanta el chocolate negro.-

-Hmm…- Bella lo miró bromeando. –Estamos en un callejón sin salida. ¿Queso crema y chocolate blanco? ¿Qué clase de persona eres tú?-

-Aceptemos no estar de acuerdo.-

-Está bien. Pero yo tengo mejores gustos, enemigo del queso crema.- Y ella mordió su cremoso panecillo, haciendo un ruido exagerado de aprobación.

_Sí, amor, lo haces_.

Edward no estaba seguro de qué hacer. Un cambio había tenido lugar ayer y dónde se encontraban no era seguro. Él quería preguntarle que estaba pensando, que estaba planeando, lo que ella quería, si estaba bien darle un beso o si lo que había entre ellos estaba alterado.

Bella miró hacia la entrada. Estaba muy callada la casa esta mañana. Era sofocante, y de pronto sintió el impulso de salir.

-Hey,- el tenedor de Edward se detuvo en el aire, un poco de huevo cayó fuera del plato, -tu…¿crees que podríamos ir a dar una vuelta un momento? Sé que tienes que estar listo para el trabajo, pero ¿tal vez podríamos salir por diez minutos? Realmente necesito un poco de aire fresco.-

Edward salió disparado de su asiento. –Definitivamente, por supuesto.-

Bella sonrió, divertida. –Puedes comer primero, Edward.-

-Oh, claro.-

Entonces, mientras él la observaba, se le pasó por su mente que ella tenía algún motivo oculto. Odiaba dudar de sus intensiones, pero también era demasiado inteligente para pensar que la idea de huir no se le había ocurrido. Demonios, ella lo había mencionado tanto la otra noche, sólo sería una despedida más formal y no un escape. Ella parecía pensar que ellos simplemente la dejarían salir por la puerta, darles la mano, un abrazo y eso fue todo. Adiós para siempre, tengan una buena, no sean raros y envíenme una invitación a la boda. Pero ella era inteligente. Ella sabía que eso no iba a suceder. Y Edward estaba seguro de eso ahora, también.

No había manera de que ella los dejara. Él no era una persona cruel, no tenía intenciones de hacerle daño a ella o encerrarla, pero él lo descubriría. _Ellos_ lo descubrirían. Si tenían que tomar medidas drásticas para mantenerla con ellos, entonces lo harían. No tenía ni la más mínima idea para literalmente, bloquearle la salida. Como si ella no estuviera acostumbrada a eso. ¿No le había hecho eso _él_ a ella? Y allí estaba él, un hombre que la amaba verdaderamente y sin pretensión, considerando hacer lo mismo desalmado a su amor.

Él no abordó el tema anoche, no queriendo remover otra pelea y que Bella_ lo_ odiara. Ella no apreciaba la posesividad. Le recordaba a su padre, y con razón. Ella puso a todos los hombres en la misma categoría cuando se trataba de ese rasgo en particular. Edward no lo podía negar, sin embargo, él era posesivo con ella, obsesionado. Era un hecho. Él podría amarla, estar enamorado de ella y querer lo mejor para ella, querer darle todo lo que ella deseara, pero había una única excepción. Ella no podía salir. Nunca.

Así que Edward sabía, sin lugar a dudas, cuál era su posición respecto a su partida.

Jasper pensaba lo mismo, no había duda al respecto.

Emmett, ahora estaba en un debate consigo mismo. Edward debería hablar con él al respecto, pero estaría asombrado si su hermano menor la dejaba ir. Emmett podía hablar fuerte y parecer feroz a quienes no lo conocían, pero él era un hombre sensible y amaba a Bella Mercury con todo su ser. Él podría protestar por su partida, pero él sería el primero en dejarla marchar, también.

Por eso pensaba que Bella podría estar planeando un escape durante su paseo de esta mañana.

Entonces otra vez…eso era una estupidez. Si ella iba a irse, lo haría cuando ellos ya no estuvieran.

_Duh, Edward. Existe la posibilidad de que en realidad pueda ser que desee ir a dar un paseo. Impactante. Te estás pareciendo a Jasper con esta paranoia_.

Todavía mejor, para estar alerta.

Él le sostuvo la mano mientras salían. Bella lo permitió, ruborizándose de la forma que él amaba, cuando su piel se puso en contacto. Estaba haciendo frío afuera, por lo que la hizo llevar una chaqueta. No le habían comprado alguna todavía, por alguna razón. Llevaba una de las suyas, en su lugar, por lo que le quedaba bastante holgada. Ella estaba tan delgada, y el frío la tocaba más. Él estaba feliz de ver que ella se veía saludable, sin embargo. Esperaban que dentro de poco tuviera un poco más de carne en sus huesos. Su Bella estaba frágil y medio muerta de hambre cuando la encontraron, y ella todavía tenía ese aspecto sobre ella. No le gustaba ni un poco. Tal vez otras diez o quince libras resolverían el problema. Tendría que apartar su odio a la cocina y aprender algunas recetas más. No le importaba cocinar para ella, especialmente si ella lo disfrutaba.

Se alejó de esos pensamientos cuando pisó una ramita.

No estaban lejos en el bosque. La casa estaba todavía a la vista detrás de ellos.

Edward miró a Bella, cuya mano aún no había liberado de su firme agarre. Estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, mirando hacia el frente.

-¿Qué estás pensando?-

_¿Acerca de cómo irte?_

Bella salió de su trance y lo miró. –Nada.-

-_Bella_. Vamos, ¿qué está pasando en esa hermosa cabecita tuya?- Él utilizó su sonrisa torcida en ella, rezando para que pudiera influir en ella.

-¡Oh, por el amor de Dios! Deja de tratar de seducirme, señor-yo-derrito-bragas-sólo-con-una-sonrisa-Cullen.- Ella hizo una muy mala imitación de su voz, haciéndole reír.

-Derrito bragas con sólo sonreír, ¿no?- Él le sonrió con malicia, y ella escondió su propia diversión, girando la cabeza.

-Tal vez.- Ella contestó, aparentemente desinteresada.

-Pero no las tuyas.-

-Nop.-

-¿Ni siquiera un poco?-

-Deja de hablar de mi ropa interior. Están nuevas y en buenas condiciones.-

-¿Así que nunca he hecho que te…mojes?-

Bella se quedó sin aliento, usando su mano libre para golpear su hombro. –¡Hey!-

-¿Lo he hecho?-

-No.- Ella dijo, sin convicción.

Él no le creyó.

-_Bella_…- Por lo general él no era tan poco caballeroso, pero quería una reacción, quería que sucediera algo. Sabía que ella se sentía atraída por él. Un poco.

-Esa es una pregunta muy grosera.- Ella dijo tercamente.

-Así que he hecho que te mojes. Estoy haciendo que te mojes en este momento, ¿no es así?-

Ella le golpeó de nuevo.

-Está bien. Y si tú no lo has notado aún, no soy exactamente indiferente a ti.-

Bella miró abajo hacia sus pantalones, y, por supuesto, él estaba tan duro como una roca. No esperaba que fuera tan…_adelante_ con ella.

Él se dio cuenta de que la había sorprendido. Se sentía audaz y más posesivo. Pensar en ella huyendo le había hecho querer reclamarla de alguna manera, tan horrible como eso sonaba. Él no era del tipo "reclamador", pero ella era suya y él sufría por ella. Sí, su posesividad anteriormente inactiva se daba a conocer.

-Lo siento.- él le dio otra sonrisa torcida y Bella resopló. –Me estoy poniendo demasiado duro. No fue mi intención. Pero, para que conste, si alguna vez te enciendo, ese será uno de mis mayores logros.-

Bella entrecerró los ojos hacia él, pero no pudo evitar la risa que salió.

-Vamos a cambiar el tema.- Él sugirió.

-Lejos de tu pene. Esa es una buena idea. Sabes, yo estaba pensando,- Bella frunció el ceño, -no somos compatibles en absoluto.-

Edward se detuvo en seco y se volvió hacia ella, pero ella estaba mirando pensativamente hacia el cielo. Se puso pálido.

-No estamos bien juntos. Tú puedes ver eso, ¿verdad? No puedo ser la única. Y, ¿puedo hablar en serio por un momento?- Ella continuó antes de que él tuviera oportunidad de hablar. –Realmente no creo que pueda estar con una persona a la que no le gusta el chocolate blanco y el queso crema.-

El corazón de Edward se detuvo.

-¿Q-qu-qué?-

Bella lo miró a los ojos, seria. –Es demasiado complicado estar contigo cuando tú comes chocolate negro de manera regular. ¿Cómo se supone que he de besarte y disfrutar de eso?-

Edward se mantuvo congelado, volviéndose más y más pálido.

Luego ella se echó a reír. –¡Oh, Dios mío, deberías ver tu cara! Tienes la mejor expresión en estos momentos.- Ella se agachó, con las manos en sus tobillos mientras lágrimas caían de sus ojos. –¡Tú…tú pensaste que hablaba en serio!-

Edward finalmente lo entendió. Él no sabía que ella estaba bromeando. Ella era una pequeña cosa tortuosa.

Sólo había una cosa por hacer.

Se abalanzó sobre ella, tacleándola contra el suelo mientras su risa se apagaba.

-¡Edward!-

Él la tuvo inmóvil tendida de espaldas en cuestión de segundos. Ella no se resistió.

-Bueno, esa fue una reacción exagerada. ¿No sé como hacer una broma, Cullen?-

Él gruñó ante su broma. –Eres una provocadora, amor. No tienes idea de lo mucho que me asustaste en ese momento. Por favor, no vuelvas a decir eso.- Él llevó su mano hacia sus labios, examinándola con delicadeza. Sus muñecas eran tan pequeñas. Se acordó de ella diciendo que debería cortarse las muñecas.

Se preguntó se lo decía en serio.

Él movió su cara más cerca de la de ella, pidiendo permiso sin palabras.

La sonrisa de Bella vaciló. Ella lo vio entonces. El miedo. La forma en que la miraba…

Lo veía en todos ellos. En Emmett la noche anterior y en Jasper antes de eso…

-Bésame.- ella pidió.

Y eso lo puso en marcha. Tenía que reclamarla, sentirla, demostrarle.

Se olvidó de lo lleno que tenía los labios, tan suaves, como almohadas.

Una vez más, ella ansiaba más, consciente de que tendría problemas para decirle que no si él quería ir más lejos. Su lengua exigió entrada. Era urgente, y ella no pudo seguir su ritmo. Él asumió el control, dominando su boca.

Edward estaba diferente que antes. Animal, un poco peligroso, pero cuidadoso de todos modos.

-Te amo.- La besó en la mejilla.

-Te amo.- La besó en la frente.

-Bella, eres mi Bella. Te amo, te amo, te amo.- Él mordisqueó su garganta, haciendo todo lo posible para dejar una marca. Bella no dijo nada, sólo pensando en cómo se dejaba estar en esta posición tan a menudo con estos hombres Cullen. Pero tan sólo pasó tres segundos por su cabeza y luego se olvidó.

-Te amo, amor. Mi Bella. Quédate conmigo. Promételo.-

Él estaba desabrochando la chaqueta que ella llevaba. –¿Esto está bien?- La besó en los labios una vez más, sus palabras mezcladas con lujuria.

Ella asintió. –Mm…pero…no…no sexo. No…-

Edward levantó su blusa, dejando al descubierto su sujetador cubriendo su pecho.

-¿Todavía está bien?- él miraba sus pechos con adoración.

-Oh, joder, sí.-

Él se deshizo del sujetador, buscando a tientas el gancho, determinado.

Sus pezones se endurecieron en cuanto el aire frío los golpeó. Él rápidamente la cubrió, intentando calentar tanto su cuerpo como su mano. Ella encajaba perfectamente en su mano, y ella prácticamente chilló con su toque.

-Edward, ¿qué estamos haciendo?-

-Te necesito.-

-Pero…-

-Nada de sexo. Lo sé, y no lo haremos. Pero te necesito, siempre y cuando tú no te opongas, me encantaría tocarte. Quiero hacerte venir y quiero escucharte cuando haga que te corras.-

Si Bella no estaba mojada antes, ella estaba empapada ahora.

-¿Aquí fuera?-

Edward besó la parte superior de su pecho. –Tienes razón. Deberíamos entrar. Soy un imbécil por saltar sobre ti aquí. Te mereces una cama.-

-No, aquí está bien. Pero ¿qué pasa con las reglas?-

-Que se jodan.-

-Tú las hiciste.-

-Soy un idiota.-

-No sexo.-

-Nada de sexo, te lo prometo, Bella, una vez que hayamos terminado, seguiré siendo virgen. Pero te necesito ahora mismo.-

Él estaba perdiendo la cabeza. _¡Control, Edward, control! Te estás moviendo demasiado rápido. Eres un caballero, por si lo has olvidado_.

Pero su mano tenía mente propia, y apenas de dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Entonces, los pantalones de Bella estaban abajo y su mano estaba ahuecando su sexo a través de sus bragas.

Sus labios estaban en una locura con sus dientes y su lengua mientras su mano se abría paso dentro de sus bragas, que eran de color rosa, pero no lo había notado. En su lugar notó sus rizos, y su gemido.

Por fin.

Ella estaba mojada. Un dedo se arrastraba por su raja, descubriendo sus jugos mientras lo recubría.

-Mm…- sus ojos se cerraron.

Edward dejó que su dedo se deslizara entre sus pliegues. No tenía experiencia previa en satisfacer a una mujer, pero iba a intentarlo. Ansiaba tocarla de esta manera.

Encontró su entrada, que estaba cubierta de su excitación.

_No puedo esperar para hacer el amor con ella. Escucharla gemir mi nombre mientras tengo mi polla dentro de ella. Jesús…_

Tomó uno de sus duros pezones en su boca mientras sus dedos se metían dentro y fuera de ella, trabajándola hasta que ella gritó.

Bella fue superada, pero ella sabía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo cuando ella agarró a Edward por las caderas y comenzó a bajar sus pantalones.

-Bella, ¿qué estás haciendo?- Jadeó cuando su mano tocó su dura erección. _Ella dijo no sexo_.

-¿No es doloroso?- Eso fue todo lo que se le ocurrió. Realmente, ella pensaba que él debería tener su diversión. No había nada de malo con eso.

Ella le bombeaba mientras él la follaba con sus dedos.

Bella arqueó su espalda, gritando mientras se acercaba a su liberación.

Estaban demasiado ocupados para escuchar los pasos que se acercaban hacia ellos.

Bella llegó a su clímax al mismo tiempo que Edward.

-Dios, eso fue genial.- Edward gimió, besando su clavícula por última vez. Él estuvo feliz de ver que Bella tenía un chupetón en el cuello, también. Él arrastró sus labios hacia abajo a sus pechos, sintiéndose un poco engreído y más que satisfecho.

Alguien se rió cerca.

-Tenía la sospecha de que me estaba perdiendo algo bueno. Maldita sea, Eddie, ¡eres un tipo duro! Haces las reglas sólo para romperlas, ¿verdad muchacho-amante?- Emmett estaba por encima de ellos, riéndose.

Bella abrió los ojos, llenándose rápidamente de pánico al ver que Emmett se cernía sobre ella. Edward todavía tenía los labios en su pezón derecho, y estaba completamente desprovista de ropa en el pecho, por no hablar de sus pantalones y ropa interior…oh no, ¡estaba desnuda!

Edward fue echado atrás mientras ella luchaba para cubrirse.

Ella sólo tenía que ir y conseguir un retozón en el bosque, ¿verdad? Y ser atrapados, nada menos.

-¡Soy tan puta!-

Edward y Emmett la miraron confundidos. ¿Estaba otra vez con eso?

La verdad es que ella se sentía culpable. ¿Por qué? Se sentía como si hubiera traicionado a Emmett, ¿pero no estaba ella con _todos_ ellos, técnicamente?

_Todo es tan confuso. ¿Estoy con ellos? ¿Jasper, también? ¿Dije "romper" con ellos o nunca hubo nada que romper?_ ¡Gah! Todo esto era muy desconcertante. Y estaban allí de pie mirándola boquiabiertos. Nada que decir, la bruma orgásmica se había desvanecido.

-Bella, no hay _nada_ por lo que enfadarse.- Emmett dijo. En realidad, él no estaba enojado, en lo más mínimo. Estaba más divertido que otra cosa. Y despierto. Bella no se dio cuenta de eso, ella sólo estaba avergonzada.

-Emmett, ¿has tenido que venir aquí?- Edward se puso de pie, ayudando a Bella, pero ella todavía estaba desnuda.

-¿Qué? Ustedes no estaban en la casa, así que pensé que estaban aquí. Imaginen mi sorpresa, y después de nuestro pequeño corazón-a-corazón anoche.- Emmett hizo un mohín.

-¿Dónde está mi ropa?- Bella se cubrió sus pechos con los brazos. Tenía puestos de nuevo sus pantalones, pero su brasier, su blusa y la chaqueta se habían desvanecido.

-Oh, supongo que los debo de haber arrojado a alguna parte. Lo siento, amor.- Edward confesó, avergonzado.

Se quitó la chaqueta y se la entregó a ella. La agarró y se la puso rápidamente bajo la atenta mirada de los dos hombres junto a ella.

-Di algo, cariño.- Emmett pidió, al ver que ella no regresaba cualquiera de sus miradas.

-No te arrepientes de lo que acabamos de hacer…¿verdad, amor?- Edward se volvería loco si lo hiciera.

-No, pero…- ella levantó tímidamente sus ojos marrones hacia Emmett. –¿No estás celoso, verdad? Es que ustedes parecen enfadarse cuando hago algo con uno de ustedes y no con los otros.-

-Bella, no estoy enojado.- Emmett se acercó a ella y puso si brazo alrededor de su cintura, atrayéndola hacia su lado. Ella apenas le llegaba hasta los hombros.

-Me pregunto, sin embargo, si están todos bien en que los cuatro estemos juntos, ¿por qué se molestan cuando beso a Jasper o a quien sea? Y no lo nieguen, los he visto chicos y los he escuchado discutir.-

Tenían que confesar. Había celos entre ellos, y eso era una estupidez, en su mayor parte.

-Tienes razón.-

-¿Por qué? Ustedes deberían haber sabido desde el principio que iba a tener intimidad con todos ustedes.- Ella se sonrojó. –Quiero decir, si seguimos una relación, así será. No veo por qué tendrían que haber celos.-

-No es que no supiéramos que te íbamos a compartir. Nosotros sólo estábamos preocupados de que tuvieras una…preferencia. Por un tiempo, parecías favorecer a Edward. Y luego fue Jasper. Tenemos miedo de quedar fuera.- Emmett admitió, Bella lo miró sorprendida.

¿Eso era lo que pensaban? ¿Qué ella elegiría a uno sobre otro, y los echaría a un lado como un pedazo de basura? Claro, ella no era la persona más agradable, y sí, todavía había un poco que descifrar sobre que hacer cuando se trataba de estos chicos y su futuro con ellos, pero también sabía cuáles eran sus intensiones hacia ella. Sabía que no podía tener sólo a uno. Era una oferta de paquete, y si era honesta, quería todo el paquete. Nunca le pasó por la cabeza elegir a uno sobre el otro. Había sabido esto todo el tiempo.

-¡Pero yo no haría eso!-

-¿Estás segura?- Edward comenzó a abotonarse el abrigo. –Te amo.-

Ella sabía eso a estas alturas, ¿no es así? Él lo había dicho lo suficiente, pero, como ella había dicho, el amor era sólo una palabra a veces, y no una verdad.

-Emmett te ama. Jasper te ama.- Edward continuó, deslizando el último botón a través de la ranura. Bella mostró el menos atisbo de incomodidad ante la mención de Jasper. –Así que, tienes tres hombres Cullen enamorados de ti. Eso es un hecho, aunque trates de racionalizar y digas que esto es una locura y que es falso. Si uno de nosotros está fuera de la ecuación, entonces simplemente no va a funcionar. ¿Ya ves lo fácil que nos puedes asustar?-

Bella se estremeció, pero no tenía claro si fue debido al clima o a sus palabras.

-¿Y si fuera así? Si uno de ustedes fuera sacado de la ecuación, ¿qué pasaría?- Bella preguntó.

Esto lo tenía que escuchar. Bella tenía curiosidad sobre el funcionamiento interno de sus mentes. Ellos tenían las expresiones más peculiares en sus rostros a veces. Ella los atrapaba intercambiando miradas con significados que desconocía. Cuando la miraban, ellos estaban comunicando más de lo que ella jamás podría comprender.

Bueno, entonces ellos estaban locamente enamorados de ella. Entendía eso, hasta cierto punto. Pero esa no era una solución. Eso no curaba sus dilemas. Bella no tenía ninguna experiencia con el amor, pero no era de lo mejor, por lo que había visto. El amor lastima.

Edward se quedó en silencio. El brazo de Emmett se apretó alrededor de su cintura. Incluso ahora, ella no captaba la profundidad de su amor por ella. Tal vez era demasiado fantástico para que ella lo creyera o lo imaginara. Tal vez fuera mejor así. Por ahora, al menos. La asustaría si se diera cuenta…

Edward tenía que tener cuidado con lo que decía. Era una prueba.

-No lo sé.- Estaba siendo honesto. No sabía lo que iba a hacer. No sabía cuál era la mejor forma de mantenerla con ellos.

-Es obvio, ¿no?- Bella pensó que lo era, pero que ellos no estaban en la misma página que ella.

-Si yo quisiera, digamos que a Emmett, más que a ti y a Jasper, esto no funcionaría. ¿No? Así es. Así que si eso es imposible, entonces lo único que queda por hacer es sacarme a _mí_ de la ecuación.-

Como si. De repente no parecían tan amables ni tan agradables. _¡Que cosas dices, Bella!_

-No mi amor, eso no funcionaría, tampoco.-

Ella se rió, o intentó hacerlo, pero ella no estaba ciega. –Huh, otro callejón sin salida. No importa. Esa no es la manera que es, ¿por qué preocuparse?-

Él nunca le haría daño, y ella creía eso, pero había un brillo en sus ojos verdes que casi parecía una amenaza. Si ella decía algo equivocado, si sentía las cosas mal ella lo lamentaría. –En realidad, ustedes me gustan un poco _demasiado_.-

Las sonrisas estallaron en sus caras, y volvieron a ser ellos mismo una vez más.

-¿No tienes que ir a la escuela?- Bella preguntó, esperando que su incomodidad no se demostrara.

Sus sonrisas cayeron.

-Joder, ¿qué hora es?- Emmett movió su muñeca y miró el reloj.

-¡Mierda! Llegamos tarde. El primer periodo comienza en diez minutos. Vamos a llegar por lo menos veinte minutos antes. Eh, los pequeños hijos de puta probablemente harán fiesta. Si alguien pregunta, tuvimos problemas con el coche.- Le dijo a Edward.

Edward rodó sus ojos. –Por supuesto.-

-¿Vamos?- Emmett ofreció de nuevo su brazo a Bella, y Edward tomó el otro mientras caminaban de regreso ala casa.

Llegaron a la casa. Fue entonces cuando Bella se dio cuenta: Jasper no estaba allí.

-¿Dónde está Jasper?- Tuvo miedo de preguntar antes, pero su ausencia era evidente ahora. ¿La estaba evitando? Era posible, y no lo culpaba. Sin embargo, por alguna razón, a pesar de su enojo hacia él, se sentía un poco triste. Ella estaba acostumbrada a verlos a los tres en la mañana, pero esa pelea le había hecho daño. Ella tenía todo el derecho de estar enojada, pero todavía lo echaba de menos, y odiaba eso. Ella no lo amaba…pero se había formado un apego durante su corta estancia. Eso era todo. Una pequeña unión podía afectarte.

-Él se fue temprano.- Edward le dijo, no hubo necesidad de explicar.

Le dolía a cada uno de ellos. Fue la culpa de Jasper, pero deseaban que la grieta se resolviera rápidamente para que pudieran seguir adelante con su relación y ser felices.

Cuando Jasper entró en la escuela, el director no lo esperaba. Sus hermanos le habían informado de su repentina enfermedad el día anterior y había organizado ya un sustituto que diera su clase por el resto de la semana.

-Está enfermo, señor Cullen. Váyase a casa. Sé que toma su trabajo en serio, pero preferiría que se sintiera mejor y no que venga a sufrir. Y no nos olvidemos de los estudiantes. No queremos que ellos se enfermen.-

Así que se vio obligado a abandonar la escuela. Terminó teniendo el jueves y el viernes libre, sólo que ahora él estaba perdido en cuanto a cómo gastar ese tiempo. Bella no lo quería en su casa, y era imposible convencer al director de que estaba bien.

Condujo toda la mañana, tratando de pensar en cosas que hacer.

Su teléfono sonó en el almuerzo. Era Edward, queriendo saber dónde estaba. Él no respondió, tampoco respondió a los mensajes que él y Emmett le mandaron.

Se detuvo en un restaurante para el almuerzo, pero descubrió que no tenía apetito. Él quería llamarla. Veinticuatro horas antes, había estado en su entrepierna. La había tenido a_ ella_ para el almuerzo.

Había pensado lo que quería decirle, lo que debería decirle, pero eso no significaba que ella fuera a aceptarlo de vuelta. Podría ir a hablarle ahora mismo, pero probablemente ella estaría incómoda.

Pensó en otras cosas, ninguna de ella agradable. Más que nunca, se mantuvo firme en su objetivo: matar a James Mercury. Tal vez no tenía sentido pensar que deshacerse de James haría que Bella lo amara, pero en el fondo de su mente él lo creía. Ella podría personarlo y ver que él solo tenía las mejores intensiones en el corazón. Su violencia hacia ese monstruo sería egoísta y justa.

Entonces se acordó de algo. Jasper se maldijo por ser tan distraído.

¿Por qué no se le había ocurrido antes?

Víctor.

Ella dijo que a Víctor, el enfermero pelirrojo, le gustaba tomar trabajos oscuros que la mayoría de la gente detestaba. Él era quien hacía tratos y comercializaba. Ayudaba en las "cirugías".

Y él trabajaba en el mercado. Ese día cuando James estaba hablando con otro hombre sobre Bella…ese era Víctor. Tenía que ser él.

Jasper aceleró hacia el mercado. Había muchas posibilidades de que él no estuviera allí, pero podría probar si realmente o no James se había ido. Bella le dijo que viajaban juntos.

Jasper se acercó a servicio al cliente. Fue recibido por una mujer de unos cincuenta años, Bess.

-¿Te puedo ayudar?-

Jasper se aclaró la garganta y sacó a relucir su mejor sonrisa (la que le dijo su madre que a ella le hacía imposible estar enfadada con él. Hmm…debería probarla con Bella).

-Sí, me preguntaba si Víctor se encuentra hoy.-

La mujer asintió con la cabeza en reconocimiento. –Ah, Víctor. No, lo siento cariño, no esta.-

-Oh, bueno, ¿me podría decir cuando va a estar?-

-¿Es usted un amigo o algo así?-

-No exactamente. Él me ayudó a salir la otra semana cuando mi auto se detuvo, y yo sólo quería darle las gracias. No podía cambiar los neumáticos, y él si pudo, así que me hizo un gran favor. Tenía prisa, así que no tuve tiempo de agradecerle adecuadamente.-

Bess se suavizó. –Oh, eso suena como algo que él haría. Él es un encanto. Le diré que se pasó por aquí, señor…-

-Oh, prefiero darle las gracias personalmente. ¿Vendrá más tarde?-

-No, él tuvo una emergencia familiar y regresó a casa. California, creo, así que no sabemos cuando va a volver.-

Eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber.

Se despidió educadamente de Bess y se fue.

Tendría que decirle a Bella acerca de esto. Eso demostraba que James y sus matones estaban fuera por el momento. Eso debería hacerla sentir mejor.

Se decidió entonces. Iría a casa y hablaría con ella.

Sin tocar, sin gritos, sin insultos ni amenazas.

Sin lágrimas.

Jasper se preparó cuando iba por el camino de la entrada. Bella se escondería, era lo más probable. Probablemente ella ya lo había visto y se había encerrado en alguna de las habitaciones.

Desbloqueó la puerta principal, Jasper se sorprendió de lo tranquila que estaba la casa. No la llamó por su nombre. Tenía miedo de que no hubiera nadie allí para responder.

No se escuchaba ni un pequeño sonido.

_No me digas que ella se ha ido. Ella no. Ella no se fue_.

_Por favor, estás aquí, querida. ¿Qué haría yo sin ti?_

Sería así cada vez que viniera a casa. ¿Seguiría ella allí? Esta vez era peor. Su última metedura de pata podría haber la motivado a emprender el vuelo. Él respiró hondo, preparándose para lo peor.

La cocina estaba vacía.

La sala estaba vacía.

El baño…vacío.

Su habitación…

La de Emmett…

La de Edward…

Los armarios de los cuartos…

El armario del pasillo…

El sótano…

La despensa…

El comedor…

Su corazón estaba cargado de angustia. Su miedo se estaba haciendo realidad.

Siempre quedaba revisar afuera. Tenían un garaje de mala muerte al lado de la casa que nunca utilizaban. Jasper guardaba su vieja motocicleta en ese lugar. Algunos de sus recuerdos de infancia estaban allí también, junto con un poco de chatarra. Estaba cerrada por fuera, sin embargo. Revisó de todos modos, por si acaso.

Ella no estaba allí, por supuesto.

Jasper tuvo que sentarse y pensar por un minuto. Él había pensado que cuando llegara el momento (que sabía que lo haría) que él estaría por ahí persiguiéndola. Ahora, se sentía tan vacío como la casa. Su energía se estaba desvaneciendo. Pero él no iba a darse por vencido. No era demasiado tarde. No podía haber ido muy lejos…

…No, ella podría estarlo. Kilómetros podrían separarlos en estos momentos.

Y entonces Jasper hizo algo que normalmente le daba vergüenza hacer. Él lloró. Sólo un par de lágrimas, pero fue suficiente.

_La culpa es mía. Si yo no hubiera sido un demonio ella todavía estaría aquí. La asusté cuando se suponía que debía hacer que se sintiera segura y protegida. Merezco morir_.

Sostuvo su cabeza entre sus manos, sus mechones rubios rizados cayendo sobre sus ojos.

-Joder, ¿por qué soy tan idiota?-

Levantó la vista hacia el cielo. Era un hermoso día. No había lluvia en el pronóstico y las nubes habían desaparecido por la mañana dejando el cielo de un azul claro. Era raro. Perfecto. Un día hermoso se había ido al infierno.

Al menos a ella no le molestaría la lluvia. Estaba haciendo un poco de frío. Él esperaba que ella se hubiera puesto un abrigo. Tal vez debería traer uno con él cuando fuera a buscarla.

Se preguntó si debía llamar a sus hermanos o esperar hasta que ellos llegaran a casa. Él no iba a esperar para ir a buscarla, pero sería prudente alertarlos.

Él agarró su celular de su bolsillo. Resopló, descontento de que todavía estuviera llorando como una niña.

-¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! ¿Qué está mal conmigo?- Él murmuró.

-Buena pregunta.-

El aliento de Jasper se atascó en su garganta. Él se dio la vuelta.

Bella estaba de pie directamente detrás de él. Llevaba el pelo suelto, y llevaba una chaqueta que era demasiado grande para su pequeño cuerpo. Tenía las mejillas enrojecidas por el viento fresco, y ella lo miraba sin vacilaciones.

-¡Bella!- Él la jaló a sus brazos. –Pensé que habías escapado otra vez.- Hundió la nariz en su cabello, captando el tenue aroma de su champú de fresa. Se olvidó de todo lo demás. _Ella estaba con él_.

-¿Dónde voy a ir?- ella se echó a reír en su pecho.

¿Era esa la única razón por la que se quedaba? ¿Por qué ella no tenía _nada_ ni a _nadie_ más?

Hizo caso omiso ala punzada en el estómago y la apretó una vez más antes de que finalmente se separara de ella lo suficiente para realmente verla.

-No estabas en la casa, así que asumí que…-

-Me fui a dar un paseo corto, en realidad. Fui con Edward esta mañana.- ella evitó sus ojos, sus mejillas ardiendo por razones desconocidas para Jasper. –Pero me inquieté por el almuerzo, así que…-

Él se aferró a ella, su mano frotando su espalda.

-Um, Jasper, ¿podrías dejar de tocarme?-

_No_.

-Por supuesto. Lo siento.- él se apartó de ella, sus manos hormigueando. Si no estuviera ya enojada con él, se negaría a dejarla ir y la abrazaría durante horas.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Creí que te habías ido a trabajar temprano.- Bella frunció el ceño.

-Ellos piensan que estoy enfermo y no me creen cuando les doy mi palabra de que no lo estoy. Así que he estado dando vueltas toda la mañana. Me aburrí.- Se estancó. ¿Estaba dispuesta a escucharlo o era demasiado pronto?

-Bella, tengo que decirte algunas cosas.-

Ella asintió, cortante. –De acuerdo. Vamos a entrar. Tengo frío.-

Ella caminaba delante de él, pero Jasper no tuvo ningún problema en abrirle la puerta.

-Gracias.- Ella dijo, tajantemente.

Bella eligió el sofá. La cocina habría sido una buena opción, pero podría tener la tentación de clavarle un tenedor o algo si se pusiera como la otra vez. Ella puso una almohada en su regazo y esperó.

Él estaba a punto de sentarse a su lado, pero ella lo atravesó con una mirada asesina, y se trasladó al sillón.

Bella esperó a que hablara. A decir verdad, si ella hablaba primero, no estaba segura de lo que iba a decir. Ella todavía estaba molesta con él, pero ella lo echaba de menos, también. Su aspecto feroz era sólo una fachada.

-Quiero pedirte disculpas.- Él comenzó. Su garganta estaba seca, se dio cuenta entonces, pero se negó a retrasar esto. Bella le estaba prestando atención, escuchando atentamente. Eso era algo bueno ¿no?

-Lo que dije ayer fue horrible y fuera de lugar. Y mal, yo solamente lo dije.-

Bella frunció los labios. –¿Por qué lo dijiste entonces?-

-Bella…cuando…cuando dijiste que lo habías llamado, no pude soportarlo.- Trató de hacerle entender, pero podía ver que ella todavía no lo hacía. –No entiendes cuan profundamente te amo.- Se levantó y se sentó en la mesa de café frente a ella, cubriendo sus manos con las suyas y callando sus protestas. –El pensamiento de perderte me mata. Yo estaba enojado porque te habías arriesgado voluntariamente a ti misma, y me desquité contigo lo que estaba mal en mí. No tienes ni idea de lo mucho que lamento todo lo que dije. Yo…yo no lo decía en serio, Bella, y yo sé que eso suena como una mentira, pero no lo es. Tú eres la única mujer que he amado, la única mujer que yo siempre _amaré_ y no te puedo perder. No puedo…así que por favor, te lo ruego, cariño, quédate con nosotros y vamos a manejarlo. Te necesito a salvo. Te necesito conmigo. Por favor…perdóname…-

Jasper no era un hombre de muchas palabras, pero pensó que había dicho mucho teniendo en cuenta que él se estaba desgarrando como una mujer que tenía síndrome pre-menstrual. Él nunca había sido tan afeminado, pero esto era a lo que ella era capaz de reducirle.

-Yo no creo que pueda perdonarte ahora mismo, Jasper. Me lastimaste.-

-Lo sé.-

-Tú dijiste que _nunca_ me lastimarías.-

-Lo sé.-

-Así que no puedo confiar en que no lo volverás a hacer.-

-Pero no lo haré, Bella. No puedo hacer que lo creas, pero te prometo que no lo haré.-

Ellos siempre estaban pidiéndole que se quedara. Debería sentirse halagada, pensó.

Bella cerró los ojos. –Supongo que debería pedirte disculpas, también.-

Él frunció el ceño. _¿Por qué?_

-Sólo para que quede claro en esto, tú no eres como mi padre. Me asustas a veces, pero no eres como él.-

-Pero te asusto. Eso es malo. Yo no quiero que tengas miedo de mí, nunca. Bella, yo nunca te golpearía o…te haría lo que él te hizo. Tienes que saber eso.- Le acarició las manos con insistencia.

-Lo hago. Pero eres intenso, Jasper, y tienes un temperamento fuerte.-

-Lo siento.-

-Podemos…no sé…no podemos olvidar que el día de ayer pasó, pero quiero seguir adelante. Estoy harta de pensar en ello.- Bella dijo.

Jasper estuvo a punto de estar de acuerdo, pero luego se detuvo. ¿Ella se refería sólo a la pelea o a la pelea _y _su intimidad?

-¿La discusión?-

-Sí. Vamos a pasar de eso.-

-Me encantaría eso. ¿Y la otra parte?-

-¿Hmm?-

-Ya sabes, cuando llegué a casa y estábamos en la habitación…-

Ah, ahí estaba ese rubor de nuevo.

-¡Oh! Yo, um…n-no, no hay que olvidar nada de eso.- Bella tartamudeó. –Pero no hay que hacer eso de nuevo por un tiempo.-

Su rostro se ensombreció, decepcionado. –¿Besarnos está bien?-

-Sí. No demasiado. Soy muy mala.-

Él sonrió. –No me importa.-

-Lo digo en serio, Jasper.-

-Lo sé, lo sé. No te tentaré, ni a mí mismo, para el caso. Tú dices cuando.-

-Gracias.-

-Por cierto, fui hoy al mercado. De repente recordé que ahí es dónde él estaba.- Jasper era consciente de que estaba tocando un tema delicado.

Bella se quedó helada.

-¿Recuerdas? ¿Cuándo los escuché hablando de ti?-

Ella lo hizo.

-Víctor trabaja allí. Pregunté si aún estaba allí, y me dijeron que tuvo una emergencia familiar en California. Tenías razón. Creo que se han ido por ahora.-

Bella resopló. –Y _me acusas_ de tomas riesgos.-

-Yo tenía una cubierta, querida. No era perfecta, pero era bastante decente. Nadie sospechó. Sólo pensé que te gustaría saberlo.-

Bella no tenía ganas de discutir. Era un poco hipócrita de su parte, pero él ya tenía que ser consciente de eso.

-Bueno, eso confirma que están juntos y no será para nada bueno. Pero, ellos nunca hacen nada bueno. No es ninguna sorpresa.-

Jasper suspiró, recostándose en el sofá, jalando a Bella con él. Le besó la parte superior de su cabeza.

-Lo siento, Bella.-

-Lo sé, ya lo dijiste.-

-Voy a seguir diciéndolo. Te amo, Bella.-

-Lo entiendo.-

-Te amo.-

-Sí, sí.-

-Y lo siento.-

-Mm…eso está bien por mí. ¿Quieres ver una película?-

**.**

**.**

* * *

Hola, hola! ¿Qué dijeron, que ya no iba a haber capítulo hoy? Pues no, aunque desvelada y cansada, cumplo jajajaj No había tenido tiempo de traducir y como se habrán dado cuenta este es el capítulo más largo de los que llevamos hasta el momento. ¿Qué les pareció? Me dio pena Jasper, pero que bueno que ya ambos se disculparon, y ¿cómo ven el que él haya ido a buscar a Víctor al mercado? Creen que estuvo bien o que estuvo mal...bueno eso ya se verás más adelante ;) Muy bonito el momento Bella/Edward, ya veremos hasta cuando Bella se seguirá engañando, ¿ustedes le creen que no sienta nada por los chicos Cullen? Mmm yo lo dudo seriamente, bueno espero que les haya gustado, si hay algo que no entiendan, que tengan dudas o que simplemente tengan curiosidad por saber no duden en preguntar. Espero sus comentarios, espero que tengan una excelente semana, nos leemos el viernes.

¡Saludos!

Kelxi Ylönen


	19. Las mujeres son del planeta loco

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y la historia pertenece a la gran She Isn't Here, yo sólo traduzco._

**Aviso: **_La siguiente historia es rated M, tiene contenido sexual, violencia y mal lenguaje._

_En verdad muchas gracias a todas las personas que se toman el tiempo de dejarme sus comentarios, los aprecio y me encanta leer cada uno de ellos. Gracias también a quienes agregan la historia a sus favoritos y alertas, ¡cada vez se unen más lectoras (es) nuevos! Sin más, disfruten del capítulo...  
_

* * *

**Ménage**

Capítulo 19 – Las mujeres son del planeta loco

Él la abrazó por exactamente una hora y veintiún minutos. Bella ya no estaba enojada con Jasper. Ella se dio cuenta más tarde. La razón por la que ella se contenía de tener más intimidad con él era simple. Ella no quería estar con alguien que la trató mal.

Pero fue un primer golpe, por así decirlo. Si le hubiera hecho daño físicamente, eso habría sido una historia diferente, y a pesar de lo que él dijo podría ser visto como abuso verbal, ella realmente le creyó cuando dijo que lo sentía y que no lo quería decir. Esa fue la primera vez para ella.

Bella estaba un poco asombrada de sí misma. Era como si ella estuviera a la defensiva y un poco menos indulgente. Si alguien le hacía daño, entonces estaba frito. La razón de su recién descubierta actitud de perdón fue eso, a ella…bueno, a ella le _gustaba_ Jasper. Pero era más que eso. Ella tenía sentimientos por Jasper. También tenía _sentimientos_ por Edward y Emmett, pero esos eran más fáciles de reconocer. Jasper era más difícil de lidiar. Su relación había sido volátil, para empezar, y ninguno de los dos lo había hecho más fácil. Bella podía ver su parte de culpa en eso. Ella no confiaba y a veces ella sólo quería vivir en un mundo sin hombres. Lo último que necesitaba en estos momentos era enamorarse, pero era a donde ella se dirigía.

Tres hombres de fantasía. Ellos hacían imposible que ella _no_ cayera en sus redes. Sí, era completamente culpa de ellos. Ella los culpaba. ¡Como se atrevían a ser tan encantadores, inteligentes, guapos y cariñosos! Lo había intentado, de verdad, lo había hecho. Hubiera sido mejor si hubiera permanecido indiferente a ellos o que de plano simplemente no le gustaran, pero eso era imposible con esos hermanos Cullen. Sus padres tenían que ser dioses si tuvieron a semejantes dioses como hijos.

En serio, ella desafiaba a cualquiera a que los odiara. Ellos incluso se habían ofrecido (o exigido, debería decir) a asesinar por ella. Eran psicópatas o bien estaban enamorados de ella.

Bueno, ellos la amaban. A ella, el desastre con el problema del padre malvado. Estaban locos por quererla, pero la querían, así que tal vez ellos fueran compatibles después de todo. Bella no podía pretender ser la más cuerda de todos.

Cuando llegó por primera vez, ella no quería nada más que irse. Ahora, ella detestaba la idea de salir. El pensamiento hacía que le doliera el pecho. Le encantaba la calidez de estar entre sus brazos, en su casa, en su cama. Le encantaba sentirse segura sabiendo que estaba con gente que no tenía malas intensiones hacia ella.

Ella suspiró, su mejilla contra el duro pecho de Jasper. –Soy bipolar.-

Él se rió entre dientes, besando su cabeza.

-Sí que lo eres.- Ella dijo, sonando de manera casual.

-¡Oh, no! ¿Qué vamos a hacer?-

-No hay nada que podamos hacer. Vamos a ser melodramáticos juntos. Será como una telenovela.-

-Ah, yo odio las telenovelas.-

-Yo también. También debería decirte, tengo un mejor amigo que es un elfo. Sólo pensé que debería advertirte.-

-Gracias por la advertencia. No quiero ser tomado por sorpresa cuando me encuentre con un duende.-

-Su nombre es Superman.-

-¿_Él_? ¿Debería preocuparme?-

-No, sólo somos amigos. Él mide 90 centímetros. Lleva una capa y zapatillas converse.-

-Voy a mantener un ojo en él.-

Sí, era totalmente su culpa que ella no lo odiara.

Edward y Emmett no estaban contentos con que su hermano los hubiera ignorado durante todo el día. Les preocupaba que él hubiera hecho algo imprudente, como huir. Aunque deberían haber sabido que no sería capaz de dejar a Bella ni por un segundo. Ella podía lanzar el insulto más cruel y él iba a quedarse, así de loco estaba por ella.

Cuando se enteraron de que él no estaba en la escuela, lo llamaron. Emmett le dejó primero un mensaje, después Edward. Todos sin contestar. La escuela había sido tensa, y estaban ansiosos de que se acabara. Habían llamado a la casa en el almuerzo, pensando que tendrían más éxito con Bella. Ella contestó, pero no tenía idea de donde estaba Jasper. No estaban seguros de si sentirse o no aliviados de que no estuviera en casa.

Fue sorprendente encontrarlo a él y a Bella abrazados en el sofá, sin que ella se viera ni un poco preocupada o incómoda. Bella estaba dormida en el regazo de Jasper, y él tenía una puta gran sonrisa iluminando su rostro.

-¿Dónde estuviste todo el día?- Edward siseó.

Jasper miró a Edward, apenas lo había notado.

-Aquí y allá.- Le susurró en respuesta, tratando de no despertar a Bella. –Di unas vueltas en el coche por un tiempo, luego volví aquí.-

Edward puso su mirada en Bella.

-¿Ya lo arreglaste?-

La sonrisa de Jasper se ensanchó. –Sí, hemos acordado avanzar y olvidarnos de eso. Realmente lo jodí, sin embargo. Ella quiere llevar las cosas más lentas conmigo. La asusté.- Su sonrisa vaciló.

-No parece que la estés asustando ahora.-

-Sí, ella es…no lo sé. No creo que ella me odie más.- Él dijo, asombrado. Lo había notado. Ella lo miraba de manera diferente. En la última hora, algo había cambiado.

-No creo que ella alguna vez te haya odiado.-

-Tal vez como por una hora, amigo.- Emmett dijo. –Estabas siendo un culo. Yo como que te odié, también.-

-Yo también.- Jasper murmuró, peinando el cabello oscuro de Bella.

-Deberíamos ponerla en la cama.- Emmett sugirió.

Ella terminó en la cama de Emmett, arropándola bien. Bella abrió los ojos sólo por una fracción de segundo, y con la misma rapidez volvió a caer en un sueño profundo.

-Wow, ella está agotada.- Emmett dijo, dirigiéndose a la cocina. –No durmió bien anoche.-

-Por no hablar de todo el ejercicio que hizo hoy.- Jasper comentó, muy inocentemente. Edward inmediatamente trató de cambiar de tema.

-La escuela apestó. Jane te extrañó terriblemente.-

-Oh, ¿de verdad? Qué bien. Envíale mi amor cuando la veas mañana.-

-¿No vienes?-

-Nah, están convencidos de que estoy enfermo, por lo que obtuve un pase libre.-

-Pasarás el día con Bella, supongo.- Edward sonrió con picardía.

-Por supuesto.- Jasper miró a su hermano, escrutándolo. –¿Qué pasa? Estás actuando raro.-

-No, no lo estoy.-

-¿Pasó algo?-

Edward negó con la cabeza.

-¡Psh! Eddie aquí está siendo demasiado modesto.- Emmett abrió una lata de refresco y se apoyó en el mostrador. –Él llevó a Bella a dar un paseo esta mañana.-

Jasper levantó las cejas, no entendiendo lo que Emmett estaba insinuando.

-Sí, ella mencionó eso. Estaba dando otra caminata ella sola cuando regresé, lo que no me gusta.-

-Apuesto a que ese paseo no fue tan _interesante_.- Emmett movió las cejas.

-¡Cállate, Emmett!- Edward le pellizcó el brazo, pero no le dolió en lo más mínimo.

Jasper se rió. –¿Qué pasó? Me estoy perdiendo algo aquí.-

-Oh, sólo que fueron a dar un _paseo_.- Emmett dijo sugestivamente.

-¿Un paseo? Ya lo dijiste. ¿Qué _ocurrió_ en dicho paseo?-

-Ellos…_caminaron_.-

Jasper lo miró sin comprender. –Esto no va a ninguna parte.-

-¡Ugh! ¡Eres tan cabeza-dura!- Emmett exclamó. –¡Ellos se tumbaron y se pusieron sucios en el bosque! Los pantalones volaron y las aves huyeron al sur, o donde sea que vayan.-

Jasper dejó caer la mandíbula mientras se giraba con ojos asombrados hacia Edward. –¿Tú y Bella tuvieron sexo?-

Edward golpeó a Emmett en el hombro en ese momento. –Muchas gracias, imbécil, y no,- se enfrentó a su hermano mayor, -no lo hicimos.-

Jasper suspiró con alivio.

-Pero él la tuvo _desnuda_.- Emmett sonrió lascivamente.

-¡Y tú no la tuviste, es lo que hay!- Edward lo miró como solía hacerlo cuando eran niños.

-Sólo es cuestión de tiempo, hermano. Tú sólo tuviste una mejor oportunidad.-

Emmett estaba seguro de que era sólo una cuestión de tiempo. La noche anterior ella había estado vulnerable, de lo contrario habría ido más lejos. A él no le importó, no se sentía rechazado. Ella había demostrado su atracción por él ya. Él no estaba preocupado.

¡Pero, maldita sea, lo que daría por haber estado en la posición de Edward esta mañana!

-Oh, bien por ti.- Jasper dijo. Le habría marcado si hubieran tenido relaciones sexuales. Estaba feliz por él, sin embargo. Todos ellos habían experimentado las bolas azules en la última semana.

-Entonces, encontré algo hoy.- Él les dijo, ellos esperaron a que continuara.

Jasper les reveló lo que había hecho antes. No era mucho para continuar, pero lo que había averiguado de Víctor comprobaba lo que Bella había averiguado sobre el paradero de su padre.

-Me gustaría saber como lucen esos hijos de puta. Podrían caminar junto a nosotros y nosotros no lo sabríamos.- Emmett se quejó.

Era frustrante. No podían sentirse verdaderamente seguros.

Bella tampoco estaba segura. ¿Qué estrategia podían seguir teniendo una pista fría? Ellos prometieron aniquilar a James, pero no tenían forma de hacer eso ahora mismo. Bella seguía firme en hacer lo mismo, por supuesto.

Como si en realidad la dejarían ponerse en peligro. De nuevo.

Bella había estado tan cansada que se durmió hasta la cena. Los chicos estaban preocupados por ella, pero ella insistió en que no tenía hambre.

-¿Estás enferma?- Jasper preguntó, listo para llamar por teléfono a su padre sin dudarlo.

-No, sólo muy, muy soñolienta. No se preocupen por mí.- Ella dijo, tirando de las mantas sobre su cabeza.

Edward tuvo que recordar a su hermano que sus padres estarían llegando de regreso de Italia al día siguiente. Eso se le olvidaba, también. Cuando ellos encontraron la primera vez a Bella, él estaba dispuesto a llamar a su padre y que la revisara. Entonces lo recordó. Italia. Ah, si.

No era raro que Carlisle y Esme Cullen viajaran. Viajaban por todo el país, a menudo, a partir del último año de secundaria de Emmett. Jasper perdía a su madre por completo en esas ocasiones. Casi nunca veían a sus padres. Ellos estaban trabajando o estaban constantemente a miles de kilómetros de distancia. Su padre era el más difícil de ver. Al ser doctor, sus horarios eran más largos. Esme estaba casi igual. Ella era decoradora de interiores, y almorzaba con sus hijos de vez en cuando, pero era raro.

¿Qué pensaría de Bella? No podían imaginar cómo iba a reaccionar cuando llegara el momento de que su mamá la conociera. Hubo un momento en que Esme se había entrometido en sus vidas amorosas.

-Jasper, ¿hay alguna razón por la que nunca hayas tenido una cita? ¿No te gustan las chicas?-

-Edward, está bien, ya sabes. Ser gay no es nada de qué avergonzarse.-

-Emmett, un chico con tanta testosterona como tú debe estar muy interesado en las chicas. No soy ciega. Cuando yo tenía tu edad, todo el mundo trataba de meterse en mis pantalones.-

A lo que Emmett protestaba fuertemente. –¡Mamá! ¡Eww! Yo no quiero saber acerca de tu vida sexual. Qué asco.-

Su madre se reía. –Para tu información, yo no tuve vida sexual hasta que tuve veinte años. Tu padre fue mi primero, y para que sepas, yo fui _su_ primera vez.-

-Yo no tenía por qué saber eso.-

-Me alegro de que tú y tus hermanos sean caballeros. Veo la forma en que son los demás chicos de su edad. Estoy feliz de no ser _su_ madre. No sé lo que haría si mis hijos estuvieran con prostitutas, si las pasearan por todos lados. Probablemente tendría que matarte.-

-¿Putas? ¿En qué siglo estamos?-

-Un siglo en el que nuestra juventud se quita la ropa para cualquier persona con genitales. Es horrible. Desde esa basura de amor libre. Las personas están siendo abuelos a los treinta años. Estoy orgullosa se ti, Emmie. Te has estado manteniendo muy bien.- Y ella le pellizcó las mejillas. Había sido víctima de pellizcos en las mejillas desde que era pequeño. Eran sus hoyuelos los que la gente no podía resistir.

Esme era una mujer gentil. Entonces ella decía cosas así y tomaba totalmente a la gente por sorpresa. Ella hablaba de sexo muy casualmente con sus hijos, a pesar de que sus opiniones eran fuertes. Darles "la charla" fue traumático para ellos, pero ella lo tomó con calma. Carlisle trató de hacer lo mismo, pero fracasó miserablemente. Estaba demasiado avergonzado para decir algo remotamente relacionado con el sexo, por lo que él sólo decía, "cuando amas a alguien y estás en una relación, entonces tu, uh, tu cuerpo lo sabe".

Para ser un médico, él apestaba. Jasper fue el primero en recibir la charla de ambos padres. Luego él transmitió las experiencias a sus hermanos para que supieran a qué atenerse.

-Jasper, cariño, sabes que es el sexo, ¿verdad?- Esme lo sentó cuando él tenía trece años en el comedor, donde más tarde cenarían. _No es un buen lugar mamá_, él quería decir, pero ella estaba tan seria que no quería interrumpir. Eso y que él estaba demasiado asombrado para abrir la boca.

-Uh…¿si?- ¿_Duh, ¿quién no sabía que era el sexo?_

-Bien. Ahora. Jasper, el sexo puede ser muy bonito o realmente sucio. Ahora bien, hay diferentes términos para el sexo. Están hacer el amor,- ella levantó un dedo mientras su hijo se encogía, -que es una buena manera de decirlo, también está joder, follar, pero no uses esa palabra, echar un polvo, fornicar, acostarse, darse un chapuzón en el mar, chocar caderas, y Dios sabe qué más. Mi punto es, todos significan sexo.-

_¿En serio, mamá? No tenía ni idea_.

-Me doy cuenta de que el sexo antes del matrimonio es más común que nunca, pero no puedo mentir y decir que me gusta la idea de que salgas y toques a alguien simplemente porque tiene una vagina. Les he enseñado a ser respetuosos con las mujeres, también a respetarse a ustedes mismos. Sé que no vas a esperar hasta el matrimonio, sería ingenua si lo pensara, pero espero que por lo menos esperes a la mujer con la que quieras pasar el resto de tu vida. Vale la pena.-

Aparte de sus terribles discursos, ella era realmente una buena madre. Él estaba más cerca de ella que Edward o Emmett. Ellos solían cocinar juntos todo el tiempo y ella incluso escuchaba sus opiniones sobre la guerra civil (que nadie más podía soportar sus conversaciones sobre guerra).

Cuando Alice le dijo a él y a sus hermanos acerca de su futuro amor, él no le dijo a su mamá. Tenía catorce años. Era raro, y podía imaginar su cara cuando se lo dijera. Sonaba pervertido incluso para sus oídos. Si hubiera sido cualquier otra persona, habría pensado lo mismo. Así estaban las cosas, y él no necesitaba de una charla sexual. Sus padres lo habían criado bien, pero siempre había sido muy consciente de su indiferencia hacia las niñas y lo que ellas ofrecían.

Fue a Edward a quien le dijo. No le dio toda la explicación, pero fue suficiente.

Él tenía quince años. Había una chica en la escuela, Anna Hartley, quien se había convertido un poco en una molestia. En realidad, era bastante agradable. Ella tenía un gran enamoramiento con Edward, como tantas otras, pero ella tenía la ventaja de estar sentada a su lado en la clase de matemáticas de ese año. Todos los días ella trataba de llamar su atención, pero no tenía más que pequeñas palabras de él. Su objetivo era ser su novia. Siempre que un baile se acercaba ella soñaba con que él la invitara. Él nunca lo hizo. Una vez, ella llamó a su casa. Eso fue lo que motivó a Edward a contarle a su madre acerca de la chica sin nombre que estaba destinada a estar con ellos. Bueno, él sólo mencionó que _él_ estaba destinado a estar con ella. No quería presionarlo.

A Esme le gustó su pequeña revelación, y ella adoraba a Alice. Eso no quería decir que no estuviera escéptica, pero lo aceptó.

Ella lo aceptó un poco menos cuando Emmett le dijo lo mismo. Unos meses después de que Edward lo hizo. Su boca estaba llena de cereal y él se regodeaba sobre el rebaño de niñas, muchachas incluso, que estaban detrás de él en la escuela. Fue popular desde el principio, pero él dijo "tengo una alma gemela y ella no está en ese grupo de ofrecidas".

-Oh, ¿crees en almas gemelas, cariño?-

-¡Sí! Nosotros lo hacemos. Ella va a ser encantadora, y ella olerá a fruta o algo así. Y vamos a comer cereales juntos cada mañana y a ver películas de terror cada noche.-

Esme negó con la cabeza. –Suena como la chica de tus sueños.-

-Lo es. No puedo esperar para conocerla.-

-¿Cuál es su nombre?-

-No sé. Alice no lo dijo.-

Oops.

-¿Alice? Espera ¿ella te dijo que tienes una alma gemela?-

Emmett apretó la boca cerrada. Las hojuelas de cereal derramándose. Se suponía que no tenía que decir nada. Se le olvidó.

-¿Qué pasa con Jasper? ¿Le dirá a él lo mismo?- Esme quería saber. No es que dudara de su sobrina o cuestionara sus intenciones, pero era demasiado extraño, y no comprendía lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Y bien?-

Emmett salió corriendo rápidamente de la cocina y de la casa. Cuando Esme se enfrentó a su primogénito, él lo negó todo. Ella acabaría dándole un discurso sobre lo mal que sería compartir a la misma alma gemela. Entonces ellos hablarían sobre sexo otra vez. No sólo de sexo, de _Jasper_ teniendo sexo. Y no sólo de Jasper teniendo sexo, sino de _Jasper, Edward y Emmett_ teniendo sexo.

Con la misma chica.

Al mismo tiempo.

Él se negó rotundamente a que eso sucediera. Amaba a su madre, pero no había manera de que se pusieran a discutir sobre sexo en grupo. _Nunca_.

Ella lo dejó pasar, pero no lo olvidó.

Esme Cullen tenía una mente aguda.

El viernes a las cinco de la mañana los hermanos Cullen se encontraban tumbados tanto en la cama como en el piso. Emmett estaba en el suelo, por elección, como sucedió. Bella estaba feliz de dormir con ellos esa noche, pero sabía que uno de ellos se iba a caer, así que él se ofreció voluntariamente para tomar el piso.

Emmett supo en el segundo en que se despertó que Bella se había ido. Algo no estaba bien. Se estremeció, poniéndose de pies y buscándola por toda la casa, pero estaba seguro de que ella no estaba allí. La puerta principal estaba abierta, dejando que el aire frío entrara. No pensó, sólo salió corriendo por la puerta, gritando su nombre mientras lo hacía.

-¡Bella! Bella ¿dónde estás?- se dio cuenta de lo desesperado que sonaba, pero así era como estaba. Se dijo a sí mismo que ella no había huido. ¿Por qué dejar la puerta abierta?

-¡Bella!-

Todos los coches estaban allí. Todo parecía normal. Sólo estaba el bosque y la carretera. Odiaba pensar en ella en cualquiera de esos dos sitios a esta hora de la noche, pero tenía que hacer a un lado su miedo. Apostó por el bosque. Ella tenía que estar ahí. Sólo no tenía idea de por qué.

Se despertó fría. Sus pies estaban descalzos, sus talones expuestos a la tierra. Estaba se pie sobre hojas dispersas, y una rama o dos habían arañado sus talones tobillos.

Se desconcertó por un momento antes de que cayera en la cuenta de que ella estaba afuera.

_Mierda. ¿Dónde estoy?_

Bella estaba rodeada de árboles. Todavía estaba oscuro afuera, y la luna no brindaba suficiente luz al bosque. Por lo que ella era capaz de ver, la casa no estaba cerca. Ella se había perdido. Y jodido, jodido por completo.

_Naturalmente, cuando yo no quiero caminar dormida, es cuando termino afuera sin idea de dónde estoy. Típico, Bella. Realmente genial en ti. Tal vez deberías volver a dormir y caminar de regreso a la casa de esa manera ¿no? Ese debería ser el truco. No tengo ningún sistema de navegación en mí. Maldita sea. ¿Qué hora es?_

Bella estaba completamente despierta ahora. Ayer había sido golpeada por una ola de agotamiento. Le había llegado su periodo, y los cólicos que venían con él. Fue en el almuerzo cuando ella se dio cuenta, y estuvo agradecida de que no le hubiera llegado cuando estuvo con Edward esa mañana.

Había salido a dar un paseo para ayudar a aliviar sus cólicos, pero no fue lo suficientemente valiente como para llegar lejos. Ir cerca de la carretera no era una opción, y le preocupada perderse si iba demasiado profundo en el bosque. El bosque era bastante grande. No confiaba en sí misma para _no _perderse.

Así que aquí estaba. Perdida. Y mojada. No del tipo "estoy encendida y mojada" sino del tipo "estoy en esos días del mes en el que estoy mojada". ¿No estaba usando una toalla sanitaria?

Ella miró hacia abajo. Maldición. La _había_ usado, pero ahora…no tanto.

Bien, allí estaba, perdida _y_ _asquerosa_. Jasper se había visto obligado a comprarle sus productos de cuidado femenino, como él lo expresó con delicadeza, a principios de la semana, después de que ella le explicara que los tampones que Emmett le había comprado no le servirían.

Como si eso no fuera suficientemente vergonzoso. Su subconsciente estaba mal. ¿Qué clase de persona no sólo camina dormida, sino que también se quita su ropa interior? ¿Y dónde estaban sus pantalones? ¿Y dónde diablos estaba ella?

No estaba tan enojada consigo misma, estaba más asustada. Ella había hecho eso antes, pero _él_ la atrapó cada vez. Al parecer, salió delante de sus narices sin siquiera proponérselo.

Oh Dios. ¡Ellos iban a pensar que ella se había escapado!

Ella no podía permitir eso. Ellos se sentirían tan traicionados. Y ella los echaba de menos. Quería estar colocada entre ellos nuevamente.

Cada dirección era siniestra y oscura. La luna se había ocultado parcialmente por las nubes. Las historias de horror llegaron pronto a su mente: Chica perdida en el bosque es comida por los lobos, muchacha menstruando es asesinada por un oso, chica sin toalla sanitaria se pierde, rescatada por monjas que llevaban tampones de emergencia.

Chica menstruando perdida porque tenía graves problemas mentales fue atacada por Drácula y nunca se le volvió a ver. El mundo suspira aliviado porque ella ha muerto, hay que organizar una fiesta, hay que crear un nuevo día festivo. .Ja.

Contempló pedir ayuda, pero sabía que no era una sabia decisión. Entonces se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar en la dirección que ella esperaba había venido.

Eran casi las cinco y media de la mañana, pero ella no lo sabía. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado allí? Teniendo en cuenta lo lejos que había llegado, debió ser un buen rato.

A las quince para las seis, Emmett estaba exactamente a 18 metros de distancia de ella. El sol se estaba asomando gustoso en el cielo, y Emmett estaba desesperado y aterrorizado. Él estaba cerca de ponerse a chillar. Ella se había ido.

-¡Bella…Bella!-

Bella detuvo sus pasos.

-¡Bella!-

-Emmett…

Él estaba cerca de un montón de árboles, apenas visible. Bella sonrió, corriendo hacia adelante, apartando ramas de su camino.

-¡Emmett!- se sentía como si mil pesas se hubieran levantado de sus hombros. Dentro de ella se estaba burlando por ser una bebé llorona. Pero la felicidad que sentía al verlo ahogaba eso.

Emmett no daba crédito a sus oídos, ni a sus ojos.

Él al alcanzó a medio camino, alzándola en sus brazos y girando con ella un par de veces mientras se aferraba a él.

-Dios, Bella, estoy tan contento de haberte encontrado. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí afuera, bebé?- la besó en la cara por todas partes.

Ella sollozó en su hombro, incapaz de responder.

-¿Estabas tratando de escapar?- La aferró con más fuerza.

Ella negó con la cabeza. –No.-

-¿Pasó algo?- Él mantuvo su voz suave, tratando de calmarla.

-Soy sonámbula.- Ella lloró, maldiciendo su mal hábito.

-¿Eres sonámbula?-

-Mm.-

-No lo habías hecho mientras has estado aquí.- él dijo, perplejo.

-Yo sólo lo hago cuando estoy ansiosa. No todo el tiempo.-

-¿Estuviste ansiosa anoche?- él le acarició la espalda.

-Sí…-

-¿Por qué?-

Ella se encogió de hombros. _¿Por qué lo estaba?_ Esa pregunta tenía varias respuestas, y ninguna de ellas eran nuevas. James era una razón principal. El miedo era el tema dominante.

-Vamos a casa.- La besó en los labios una vez más, poniendo sus frentes juntas.

De repente, Bella se asustó. –Oh, mierda.- Ella aflojó el agarre de sus piernas alrededor de su cintura.

-¿Qué?- él preguntó, presa del pánico.

-Soy repugnante.- Ella cerró los ojos, con ganas de suicidarse.

-¿Por qué?- él preguntó, cauteloso.

-Um, estoy en mi periodo.-

Él parpadeó.

Se vio obligada a aclarar. –Estoy sangrando sobre ti.-

Emmett miró hacia abajo. Sus piernas estaban manchadas de sangre, lo mismo que sus ropas.

_Wow, eso es un poco enfermo, supongo. Demasiado malo_.

Él se aferró a ella, utilizando su brazo izquierdo para asegurar sus piernas alrededor de su cintura.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- ella gritó.

-Llevándote a casa.- se fue en dirección a la casa.

-¿Pero no me has escuchado?-

-Sip.-

-Oh Jesús. Estás loco.-

-Simplemente no creo que debas esforzarte en tu condición.-

-No estoy embarazada.-

-Mira, cuando mi mamá tenía su…uh, tiempo del mes, era una persona diferente. Ella hacía cosas locas, como levantarse a las tres de la mañana para hornear galletas. Se acababa frascos enteros de aspirina durante una semana. Corría al cuarto de baño sin previo aviso. Ella tenía dolores de cabeza y veía maratones de películas empalagosas. Lloraba sin razón. Ahora, espero que tú no hagas nada de eso, porque, francamente, era aterrador, y tú ya estás un poco loca.-

Bella asintió con la cabeza. Era innegable. –Lo admito.-

-Y has estado fuera en nada más que una camisa, quién sabe por cuanto tiempo. Así que si sangras sobre mí los siguientes veinte minutos, no te voy a juzgar. Puedo tomar una ducha, de todos modos.-

Ella se rió. –Estás loco.-

-Nuh-uh. Tú estás loca. Las mujeres son del planeta loco, te lo estoy diciendo. Los hombres no hacemos ese tipo de cosas. Sólo somos galanes.-

-Los hombres no tienen periodos. Pero, yo siempre pensé que el planeta loco era más interesante que venus.-

-¿Ves? Loca hasta los huesos.-

Bella sonrió, llevando sus labios a los suyos para un rápido beso. –Me gustas, ¿te lo he dicho ya?-

Emmett le devolvió el beso. –No puedo recordar. ¿Refrescarías mi memoria?-

-Muy bien, novio loco.-

-Aw, tú eres mi novia loca.- él susurró.

Y de regreso a casa se encontraron dos hombres que se estaban volviendo locos.

**.**

**.**

* * *

Hola! Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, fue algo corto y dejamos el drama atrás por un momento, a mí se me hizo muy lindo la verdad, Bella ya acepta sus sentimientos por los chicos. ¿Qué me dicen de los discursos de Esme? jajajaja pobre Jasper, por ser el mayor nos lo traumaron. Sentí pena ajena con lo que le pasó a Bella, ¡pero Emmett es tan tierno! Me encanta que siempre tiene las palabras y ocurrencias para calmarla. ¿Alguien pensó que ella había huído? No soy sonámbula pero imagino que no debe ser bonito caminar o hacer cosas dormida. En fin, espero que me cuenten que les pareció este capítulo, ya saben si tienen preguntas, reclamos o sugerencias no duden en hacerlo. Espero que tengan un excelente fin de semana, y nos leemos el martes.

¡Saludos!

Kelxi Ylönen


	20. Una chica Cullen

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y la historia pertenece a la gran She Isn't Here, yo sólo traduzco._

**Aviso: **_La siguiente historia es rated M, tiene contenido sexual, violencia y mal lenguaje._

_Nuevamente quiero agradecer a las personitas que capítulo a capítulo me dejan sus comentarios, se los agradezco mucho. Gracias también a quienes agregan la historia a sus favoritos y alertas. Y a los nuevos lectores...bienvenidos! Espero que disfruten el capítulo...  
_

* * *

**Ménage**

Capítulo 20 – Una chica Cullen

La primera cosa que Jasper notó cuando despertó fue que la cama estaba fría. El medio de la cama estaba vacío, desierto. Bella no estaba allí.

La segunda cosa que notó fue que Edward estaba profundamente dormido, un leve ceño fruncido estropeando su rostro.

La tercera cosa que lo golpeó fue que Emmett se había ido. Su manta estaba tirada en el suelo.

Puso los pies en el frío suelo e hizo su camino fuera de la habitación. En el suelo del pasillo estuvo a punto de pisar lo que no tardó en descubrir que eran los pantalones de pijama abandonados de Bella. Se sintió enfermo, imaginando lo peor, pero no tenía una explicación creíble. Finalmente sus pies lo llevaron hasta la puerta principal abierta. Se quedó allí durante dos segundos sintiendo de todo, desde dolor hasta una caliente ira pasando a través de él.

_¿Cómo pudo?_

Llegó a una conclusión simple: Bella huyó y Emmett fue tras ella.

Entonces, ¿por qué ella se quitaría los pantalones?

De vuelta a la habitación, él movió a Edward para que se despertara, lo cual no le costó demasiado esfuerzo. Saltó poniéndose de pie después de unos cuantos empujones, mirando a su alrededor con confusión.

-¿Qué está pasando?-

-Bella se ha ido.-

Y ellos estuvieron fuera de la casa en un santiamén.

Se acercaron al bosque con un gran temor. Eran las seis de la mañana, se preguntaban cuánto tiempo habían estado allí afuera, hasta dónde había llegado Bella y si estaba bien.

A las seis con dos minutos, Emmett y Bella emergieron. Bella tenía sus piernas envueltas alrededor de él, abrazándolo firmemente por detrás de su cuello, y tenía sus labios en su oído mientras susurraba algo que nadie más podía oír. Emmett tenía la más amplia sonrisa en su rostro, sus hoyuelos a todo lo que daban, y sus mejillas estaban teñidas de rojo.

Jasper y Edward estaban furiosos, preocupados.

-¿Dónde diablos han estado?- Jasper los acusó, y Bella giró su cabeza, quedando cara a cara con un enojado Jasper. Edward no estaba tan visiblemente perturbado por fuera, pero cuando Bella dirigió su mirada a sus ojos verdes, vio la ansiedad allí. Ella sabía lo que estaban pensando. Era lo que ella temía que pensaran, pero ya era demasiado tarde para evitarlo. Ella sólo tenía que aclarar las cosas. Edward le acarició el rostro mientras Emmett la sostenía, como si ella fuera a desaparecer en cualquier momento. Él tenía miedo de preguntarle si había huido. Ella no pudo soportarlo por mucho tiempo y apartó la mirada.

-No es lo que piensan.- Ella dijo.

Jasper estaba visiblemente afligido, apenas conteniendo una ráfaga de preguntas y exigiendo saber que era exactamente lo que ella pensaba que estaba haciendo.

Se controló a sí mismo.

-Cálmate, Jazz.- Le advirtió Emmett.

Jasper tomó una respiración profunda, esperando que con eso se calmara. Sabía que tenía que enfriarse, sabía hacia donde lo llevarían sus errores. Él le tocó la espalda, tratando de conseguir que ella lo mirara, pero ella no lo hizo.

¿Él iba a gritarle de nuevo?

-Bella, cariño, mírame. Por favor, no estoy enojado contigo.-

Bella apartó sus ojos del cuello de Emmett, bajándose y plantando los pies en el suelo. Ella no tuvo miedo de mirar a Jasper en este momento. Ella descubrió que se estaba acostumbrando a él bastante rápido. Puede que incluso ella aprendiera a leerlo algún día no muy lejano.

-Yo no he hecho nada malo.- Ella dijo, yendo al grano. No había razón para continuar cualquier malentendido. Quería que supieran que ella no era una persona frívola. Ella no les dijo que si un día y cambiar de opinión al siguiente. Además, ella no era estúpida. Ella sabía muy bien que el mejor momento para hacer que su huida funcionara era cuando ellos estaban en el trabajo. Sentido común, eso era. Y ella no tenía ganas de dejarlos. Sin embargo podía ver por qué ellos, sobre todo Jasper, estarían desconfiados.

-¿Así que no estabas…?- Jasper vaciló, cauteloso. No había otra explicación. Ella huyó. Le encantaría creerle, pero esto no era exactamente algo nuevo para ella.

-No, ella no lo hizo.- Dijo Emmett antes de que Bella pudiera responder.

Bella se mordió el labio. –Es extraño, pero no lo hice. Sé que parece como algo que yo haría. Si Emmett no me hubiera encontrado…-

Jasper frunció el ceño. –¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, entonces?-

Bella se sonrojó por lo que estaba segura era la centésima vez en la última hora. Todo el incidente era increíblemente humillante.

-Ah, esa es una pregunta divertida. No van a creer lo que nuestra chica hace de noche, cuando no la estamos viendo.- Emmett dijo en broma.

Bella lo fulminó con la mirada.

-No lo hago por diversión, Emmett. Ya me da suficiente vergüenza. Y yo no estaba tratando de hacer una gran escapada.- Repitió, segura de que no estaba convenciendo a Jasper.

-Sé que no lo hiciste, amor.- Edward la besó en la mejilla, quitándose la chaqueta y poniéndola sobre los hombros de Bella.

-Lo siento nena, sólo trataba de mejorar el estado de ánimo.- Emmett sacó el labio inferior, y Bella lo perdonó al instante. Era imposible estar enojada con ese hombre-gorila. Ella no había estado realmente enojada con él, para empezar.

Jasper todavía esperaba escuchar su explicación. Edward tenía más fe, eso era obvio. Jasper estaba indeciso. Estaba medio convencido de que había metido la pata otra vez y que ella estaba completamente harta de él, que era su culpa.

-Está bien, no se rían.- Bella dijo.

No tenían ganas de reír.

En absoluto.

De hecho, Bella se sorprendió de lo serios que Edward y Jasper estaban. La preocupación eclipsaba sus rostros ridículamente guapos. Eso la llenaba de calidez y de un sentimiento de culpa. Odiaba haberlos preocupado, y por algo tan estúpido.

-Um…la cosa es que…yo soy sonámbula.-

Silencio. Estaba segura de que alguien se echaría a reír, pero Edward se veía más preocupado que nunca, Jasper estaba casi aturdido y Emmett tenía una mirada seria. Era como si hubiera dicho que mientras hacía sus viajes nocturnos de sonambulismo, ella visitaba a James y tenían una agradable, larga y placentera conversación. Oh, y que _él_ iba a venir para la cena. Así es como ellos lo veían.

-¿Estuviste durmiendo todo el tiempo sin que nosotros nos despertáramos? Mierda.- Murmuró Edward, apoyando su barbilla en su cabeza y poniendo sus brazos alrededor de ella.

-¿Hasta dónde has llegado antes de despertar?- Jasper preguntó, con expresión pétrea.

Bella suspiró. –Bastante lejos.- Ella no esperaba que le creyeran. Era cierto, pero sonaba un poco descabellado. Aun así ellos le creyeron sin dudar de ella ni por un segundo.

-Estuve por lo menos veinte minutos en el bosque antes de que la encontrara.- Emmett reveló.

Edward respiró hondo. –¿Qué?-

-¡Pero hay animales por allí!- Jasper exclamó. Se sentía miserable. Ellos habían estado allí, y sin embargo esto había sucedido. ¿Y si ella se hubiera hecho daño? –¿Y si alguien hubiera estado allí? Cualquier cosa podría haber sucedido. ¡Podrías haber sido herida y nosotros no habríamos sido capaces de ayudarte! ¿Te caíste? ¿Caminaste en la carretera?-

-Jasper, está bien. Estoy bien. No pasó nada.- Bella alzó sus manos a la cabeza de Jasper y lo bajó a su nivel, hundiendo sus dedos en su pelo. –No te preocupes.-

-¿Cómo que no me preocupe?- Él preguntó, desconcertado. –Cualquier cosa…sólo se un momento de mala suerte y te habría perdido. ¿Y si _él_ hubiera estado allí? ¿Qué si había _alguien_ allí fuera, Bella? No te puedo perder.-

Los ojos de Bella se humedecieron.

-¿Ha pasado esto antes?- Edward quiso saber.

-Sí, pero alguien siempre me detuvo.- Ella habría mentido si supiera que haría algún bien. _Era_ peligroso, no había cuestionamiento en eso. Pero con tanta mala suerte que había tenido, había suficiente buena suerte para contrarrestarlo. Era un pensamiento feliz. Ella había tenido mala suerte en las situaciones que le pasaron, las cosas que le habían hecho a ella, quién era su padre, pero ella era _tan_ afortunada de haber conocido a estos hombres. Ahora ella estaba segura de que ellos eran la llave a la felicidad duradera.

Pero otro cuchillo atravesó las entrañas de Jasper y sus hermanos. _James Mercury_ la había detenido, se había dado cuenta, y la había protegido de una pequeña manera, aunque tal vez no haya sido intencional. Probablemente eran más los pensamientos posesivos que el mantenerla a salvo lo que lo motivaba, pero aun así. Que mal. Ellos eran tres, juntos en la misma habitación, y ella se deslizó justo al lado de ellos. Bueno, no más.

-Lo siento, Bella.- Él puso sus labios en su frente.

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque no te protegí.-

-¿Qué? Jasper, soy _sonámbula_. No hagas una gran cosa al respecto.- _Incluso si me asusta un poco_.

-Bella, _cualquier_ cosa pudo haberte pasado. Va a suceder de nuevo.-

-Tal vez.- Sí, pasaría. Eventualmente.

-Debemos ponerle una mejor cerradura a la puerta.- Edward dijo, en profunda reflexión. –Y los dormitorios…vamos a poner campanas en las puertas, así te escucharemos cuando te vayas.-

-¿Qué pasa con el baño?- Preguntó Emmett.

-¿Alguna vez has ido dormida al baño?-

-Claro, cuando bebo mucho antes de dormir.-

-No hay que preocuparse por eso, entonces. Sólo no bebas mucho.-

-Más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, hermano.-

-¿Podemos entrar? Tengo frío.- Bella se estremeció. Su trasero estaba apenas cubierto. Emmett le había dado una de sus camisas la noche anterior porque ella no quería usar la delgada blusa que iba con su pijama. Hacía frío.

-Por supuesto, cariño.- Jasper dio un paso atrás, y Edward le dio otro beso en la comisura de sus labios. Lo había estado haciendo mucho últimamente, se dio cuenta. No es que a ella le importara.

-Está haciendo _más_ frío.- Dijo Edward, cerrando la chaqueta de Bella. Se volvió hacia Emmett. –Estoy tan contento de que uno de nosotros la encontrara. ¿Cómo…- se detuvo, al ver la sangre. La camisa y los pantalones de Emmett estaban manchados. Frunció el ceño, perplejo. _Pero_…

Ahí fue cuando le dio una mirada apropiada a Bella por primera vez en la mañana. El color desapareció de su rostro.

Jasper siguió la dirección de la mirada de su hermano y se quedó sin aliento.

Sus piernas estaban manchadas de sangre, y parecía que le faltaban sus bragas. Sangre bajaba por sus muslos.

_Violación_. Fue lo que inmediatamente pasó por sus mentes. Bella había sido violada. _Alguien_ había estado allí y ellos no habían llegado a tiempo. Iban a masacrar al maldito hijo de puta.

-Relájense.- Bella vio que ellos finalmente se habían dado cuenta de su estado indecoroso. –Es sólo mi periodo. Mal momento.-

-¡Be-Bella, estás sangrando!- Edward no la había escuchado, estaba paralizado.

-¡Edward! Estoy en mi periodo.- Agitó las manos frente a él, cada vez más perturbada mientras él continuaba estando horrorizado.

-¿Periodo?-

-Sí, ya sabes, ¿el sangrado de las chicas una vez al mes? ¿Has oído hablar de eso?-

Él asintió con la cabeza.

-¡Deja de mirarme!- Ella gritó, Edward salió de su trance.

-Así que no fuiste…¿violada?- Jasper contuvo el aliento.

-No, estoy bastante segura de que habría sido la primera cosa que habrían escuchado cuando Emmett y yo aparecimos.-

-¡Oh, gracias a Dios!- Fue atacada por ambos lados por dos hombres aliviados.

-Haremos lo mejor de ahora en adelante.- Jasper juró. –Campanas colgando en cada maldita puerta, un sistema de alarma bueno, un perro guardián, cámaras de seguridad, candados…-

-No vamos a exagerar.- Bella se rió nerviosamente. ¿Perros guardianes? ¿Cámaras? ¿Candados? ¿Sistema de alarma? Las campanas parecían ridículas. Aunque ella odiaría encontrarse de nuevo en estos bosques al amanecer con nada más que un desconocido por compañía.

Tal vez las campanas eran una buena idea.

-En serio, chicos. Tengo que usar el baño y limpiarme. Esto es tan vergonzoso.- Ella dijo en voz baja.

-Amor, no hay nada de que avergonzarse. No es tu culpa. Es culpa de la naturaleza. Cuando nuestra madre tenía el suyo, se volvía loca.- Edward le aseguró.

-Emmett me contó. Odio que haya tenido que coincidir con mi sonambulismo. Ni siquiera sucede muy a menudo.-

-¿Es espontáneo?-

-No siempre. Como le dije a Emmett, por lo general estoy ansiosa cuando sucede. No sé…no me sentía completamente ansiosa anoche.-

-¿Qué le pasó a tu ropa?- Jasper encontró sus pantalones, pero no tenía ni idea de por qué no los tenía puestos. Y sus bragas…

-Oh, um…- Bella se mostró reacia a responder a eso. No estaba totalmente segura de la respuesta. –Supongo que me los quité dormida.-

-¿Hay alguna razón para eso? ¿Eso sucede todo el tiempo?- Emmett pensaba que el sonambulismo era extraño en sí mismo, pero ¿quitarse la ropa estando dormido? Su chica era extraña y se estaba poniendo más extraña. Él la amaba más y más por todas sus excentricidades. Ella no era como nadie más. Cada mujer que le había coqueteado y que competía por él no le llegaban ni a los talones. Eran terriblemente aburridas en comparación.

-Uh…sí. Eso es normal para mí.- Bella dijo. Era casi cierto. Se desprendía de su ropa por costumbre. Esa era su conclusión. Aunque no le apetecía decirles, sin embargo. La verdad era que estaba acostumbrada a dormir desnuda. Nunca antes se había quitado la ropa mientras andaba de sonámbula porque simplemente no había ropa que quitar. Habían pasado un par de años desde que _él_ insistió en que ella durmiera de esa manera. Ahora tenía problemas para adaptarse a dormir con ellas puestas. Al mismo tiempo, ella se deleitaba en su libertad de elección. Compró pijamas y se las puso, les robó sus camisas a los chicos, pero aún así era algo a lo que tenía que acostumbrarse. Su cuerpo prefería estar desnudo durante la noche.

Traidor.

Estaba sorprendida de haberse quedado con la camisa puesta. Ella solía estar tan desnuda como el día en que nació.

No, no era necesario que ellos fueran conscientes de esa información. Sólo se preocuparían. Además, si ella volvía a dormir como la naturaleza la trajo, ellos apenas protestarían. Pero si ellos sabían de su pasado, podrían no estar demasiado interesados.

Así que, ¿por qué estropearlo para todos?

Ella hizo que Emmett se bañara primero. Él se tenía que ir a trabajar, no ella.

-Aw, pero no nos iremos hasta dentro de una hora.- Él gimió.

-De esta manera no te darás prisa.- Ella lo empujó hacia dentro, y él cumplió.

Edward le entregó un frasco de analgésicos cuando llegaron a casa. Él instruyó a Jasper para que consiguiera un paño y lo sumergiera en agua tibia para aliviar sus cólicos. Bella estaba un poco más que incómoda hablando así con ellos sobre sus problemas de mujer. Deseó ser capaz de borrar ese conocimiento de sus mentes, o al menos que dejaran de pensar en eso.

Ella se metió a la ducha después de que Emmett terminara y luciera decente, libre de sangre y suciedad. Sus pies estaban un poco desastrosos, y estaba segura de que tendría que andar con cuidado por un día o dos.

Edward y Jasper lucharon sobre quién tenía que hacer el desayuno. Jasper ganó. Él tenía más habilidad, argumentó, y un amor por "el arte de cocinar que a ti te falta".

Él se quedaría en casa con Bella durante todo el día en esta ocasión. Edward contempló contraer una enfermedad grave para que pudiera hacer lo mismo, pero decidió que esperaría para un momento más apropiado.

Cuando empezaran a hacer el amor, él la mantendría en la cama todo el día. Ese era el plan. Oh, y cuando ese día llegara, él contraería un caso grave de intoxicación alimentaria _y_ varicela, faltaría al trabajo durante un mes entero. Se estaba poniendo duro sólo de pensar en eso. Esperaba que su intimidad no estuviera en un futuro muy lejano. Él no quería apresurarla, pero señor le encantaría sólo hundirse en ella.

-¿Edward?- La voz de Bella lo trajo de vuelta a la tierra. –Estás en el espacio.-

-¿Lo hice?-

-Sip. ¿Teniendo pensamientos sucios?- Ella sonrió.

Él puso su mano sobre la pierna de Bella.

-Lees mi mente, amor.-

Sintió las piernas de gelatina.

Emmett entró después, guiñándole un ojo a Bella justo cuando Edward comenzó a correr sus largos dedos hacia arriba y abajo por su pierna.

Maldición, ellos sabían exactamente lo que estaban haciendo. Idiotas.

-Hey, ya saben, es nuestra semana de aniversario.- Bella esperaba desviarlos. Debía evitar excitarse a toda costa.

-¿Qué? Lo olvidé. ¡Soy un idiota! Tenemos un aniversario.- Emmett se levantó, puso sus grandes manos a ambos lados de su cara y le plantó un gran y húmedo beso. –Feliz aniversario, bebé.-

Pero la verdad era que él no olvidaba una cosa.

Todos estuvieron felices de que Bella lo planteara. Era una señal. ¿Por qué iba a hablar de algo así como un aniversario de una semana si no estuviera enamorada de ellos?

Nadie podía decir con seguridad si ella lo estaba, pero estaban dispuestos a apostar que ella los amaba y simplemente no lo sabía todavía. Eran almas gemelas. Un día, ella estaría de acuerdo con eso. Por ahora, estaban contentos con ese progreso.

Emmett tuvo una sonrisa boba en su cara todo el día. Edward no lo había visto sin ella. Se preguntaba a veces sobre sus hermanos. Él raramente era Señor Serio, pero esto era diferente.

Hmm…eso tenía que ver con Bella. Edward estaba seguro. Él estaba en lo más alto esta mañana, también.

Pero había algo más.

Él recordó como ella susurró al oído de Emmett cuando los encontraron. ¿Qué le dijo?

-No te lo diré.- Emmett declaró durante el almuerzo. Edward quería saber, repentinamente convencido de que él y Bella tenían un secreto entre ellos.

Pero Emmett no cedió, seguía con esa sonrisa en su rostro, haciendo sus hoyuelos más prominentes. Las chicas de su clase se desvanecieron. Violeta estaba al acecho, así que acampaba fuera de su salón de clases en sus descansos. Emmett se sentía tan bien que no le importaba.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo?- Ella se había aplicado su lápiz labial minutos antes y comprobado su peinado. Emmett no le dio ni un solo vistazo.

-Lo siento, prosti, estoy ocupado.- Y él siguió su camino.

_¿Qué es lo que acaba de llamarme?_

-Oh, Dios… ¿qué te pasa?- Jasper gimió. Los labios de Bella se pegaron a su cuello, chupando su pulso. Habían estado haciendo esto la mayor parte de la mañana, para sorpresa de Jasper. Ella fue la que lo inició. No se quejaba, él sólo pensaba que desde que ella estaba…uh, teniendo problemas de mujeres, que ella iba a querer relajarse. No se imaginaba que ella estaría tan cariñosa. Estaba preparado para lidiar con los cólicos de Bella. Él iba a cuidar de ella y abrazarla (lo disfrutaba, no importa cuántos hombres afirmaran que lo odiaban). En su lugar, ella lo había asaltado.

Bella se sentó a horcajadas sobre su regazo y él se inclinó hacia adelante en el sofá, disfrutando de sus atenciones. Su camisa estaba ya en el suelo, su pecho había sido muy explorado anteriormente. Él descubrió cuánto amaba Bella pasar sus manos a lo largo de su abdomen y probar sus reacciones. Ella era toda una gatita sexual cuando se dejaba ir. Estaba claro que sus muros se estaban viniendo abajo.

-Ahí está.- Bella miró triunfante su trabajo. –He dejado una marca. Ahora eres mío Cullen.- Bromeó ella, riéndose.

-Soy y siempre seré tuyo.- Jasper besó la base de su garganta, sus manos ahuecando su trasero.

-Sí, pero ahora cada mujer que se fije en ti sabrá que estás tomado.-

-Hmm…- Jasper pensó. –Supongo que debería hacerte lo mismo. Dame tu cuello, señorita.-

Bella se rió. –¿Qué hay de este lado?- Ella inclinó la cabeza. –Edward tuvo el otro lado ayer.-

-Oh, ¿lo hizo? Bueno, tengo que tener mi turno. Vamos a hacer una cadena de chupetones en ti, y cada vez que comiencen a desvanecerse, lo haremos de nuevo, ¿suena bien?-

Bella alzó las cejas. –Voy a tener que usar cuello de tortuga cuando salgamos.-

-Absolutamente no. Quiero que cada hombre por ahí pueda ver que eres una chica Cullen.-

-Posesivo, ¿no?-

-Sólo contigo. Ahora, ¿vamos a seguir adelante con ese chupetón?

Después del trabajo Edward y Emmett compraron los víveres que necesitaban para la cena. Jasper estaría cocinando su cena de aniversario y les escribió una lista detallada que no les gustó, pero lo compraron de todos modos. Bella estaba impresionada de la seriedad con las que ellos tomaron la cosa del aniversario. Era una semana, no una cosa más importante para celebrar, pero tan pronto como ella lo mencionó, estuvieron de acuerdo con la idea. Y Bella…a ella le gustaba, también. Le encantaba tener algo para celebrar, algo que esperar con interés. Eso la hizo olvidarse de sus preocupaciones por un momento.

Parecía tonto, como si estuvieran jugando a la casita, sólo que no había niños y sólo una esposa y una gran cantidad de maridos. Ella no estaba destinada a una vida normal, eso era seguro. Desde que ella había decidido seguir adelante y estar con ellos, la vida había sido estupenda. Muy bien, sólo había pasado un día desde que hizo las paces con Jasper, pero ella ya se sentía más ligera. Era increíble que ella estuviera allí. Una semana antes había estado aterrorizada, tenía sólo unas horas de haber escapado, y su vida estaba en peligro. Su vida cotidiana consistía en despertar, angustiarse por unas horas, pensando en la noche que estaba por venir, tal vez ir arriba y cenar, y luego se acostaba en la cama y tomaba lo que _él_ le hacía. No había luz.

Ahora ella podía pasar sus días con Jasper, Edward y Emmett. No James. Ellos la complacían en su felicidad.

Jasper llevaba un delantal mientras se movía por la cocina. Emmett se lo dio la primera vez que se mudaron. Particularmente a él no le gustaba. Definitivamente no era de buen gusto.

_Jode al cocinero, salva un pez_.

No tenía la menor idea de lo que quería decir, pero lo llevaba a pesar de su crudeza. Su consuelo era que no le importaba si lo manchaba con comida. Emmett se quejaba cada vez que veía una mancha nueva.

-¡Hey, lo estás arruinando! ¿Por qué hay salsa de espagueti en "Jode"? Pagué veinte dólares por esta belleza, y mira cómo lo estás tratando.-

Era seguro decir que Bella estaba recibiendo ideas cuando él tenía puesto ese horrible delantal. Se preguntaba cuánto tiempo podría aguantar antes de que tuvieran relaciones sexuales. Era demasiado pronto, por el bien de la causa, por lo menos.

Edward echó un vistazo a su herida antes de la cena. Bella se sonrojó cuando él la examinó. Con el entendimiento de que ellos estaban en algo, Edward podía comérsela con los ojos. Él trató de ser profesional, pero ella sólo tenía un sostén que cubría sus pechos. Hizo caso omiso de la presión en sus pantalones de la mejor manera que pudo.

-Se ve bien. No hay necesidad de preocuparse.- él le dijo, centrándose en su clavícula en lugar de su escote. La herida le dejaría una tenue cicatriz, pero nada peor. Se curó muy bien durante la semana pasada. El corte fue superficial, para empezar, y no había quedado infectado, por suerte.

-Pensé lo mismo. Gracias por cuidar de mí, Edward.-

El corazón de Edward se aceleró mientras ella lo miraba fijamente. Era la primera vez que había detectado un toque de amor en sus ojos. Ella lo estaba mirando de la forma que él la miraba, pero no con la mitad de amor que él sentía. Ella estaba en camino.

Jasper encendió velas en el comedor, colocó los platos y los cubiertos y movió las sillas más cerca. Él había prohibido la entrada de cualquier persona, al igual que había hecho Bella en su primera cita. Si hubiera tenido tiempo, habría hecho un pastel, pero pensó que exageraría. Además, era demasiado codicioso para separarse de Bella por la mañana y por la tarde para hacer cualquier cosa relacionada con los alimentos.

-Está bien. Está perfecto ahora.- Él anunció, dejándolos entrar. Edward y Emmett se burlaron de su arrogancia, pero en realidad era algo perfecto.

Horas más tarde, Edward y Jasper estaban colgando campanas en las puertas de las habitaciones. Sólo encontraron una campana, por lo que Edward tomó una lata de refresco vacía y puso unos cuantos clips en ella, esperando que les avisara si ella deambulada de nuevo. Pondrían algo más fiable pronto.

-Debería estar bien esta noche.- Bella les dijo. Nadie estaba dispuesto a correr riesgos, sin embargo, y ella se alegró. Una repetición de la noche anterior no sería agradable.

Emmett tuvo el placer de dormir junto a ella. Jasper fue forzado a tomar el suelo.

-No puedo esperar por esa cama.- Jasper dijo, cruzando los brazos detrás de su cabeza.

-Lo mismo digo.- Emmett se acurrucó más cerca de Bella.

La cama llegó el sábado. Bella no podía creer lo grande que era. ¿Entraría en _alguna_ de las habitaciones?

Había dos repartidores, pero Jasper les dijo que lo dejaran.

-Jasper, tal vez deberías dejar que ellos lo manejen. Puede ser que sea difícil que pase por la puerta.- Bella dijo.

Y ella tenía razón. La cosa era enorme y la puerta no.

-Tienes razón. Eh, chicos, no importa. Creo que es mejor que ustedes lo hagan.-

Los hombres sólo sonrieron, pero no antes de dar una mirada apreciativa a Bella una vez más. Jasper los fulminó con la mirada, jalando a Bella a su lado y cubriéndola.

-Vamos a tener tanta diversión estar noche, bebé.- él ronroneó en su oído. Lo suficientemente alto para que ellos escucharan. Bella rodó los ojos ante su obviedad. Los hombres se miraron entre ellos y movieron las cejas cuando se volvieron para descargar el camión. Jasper estaba echando humo. Ya había comenzado, y nunca terminaría. Otros hombres siempre estarían formados para llevarse a Bella lejos.

_Una mirada más y los golpearé en sus feas caras_.

Edward salió después, había estado limpiando la habitación de Emmett, habían escogido su habitación por practicidad. Era el dormitorio más grande, por lo que en la mañana trasladaron su colchón viejo y lo pusieron en el sótano. Todavía estaba en buenas condiciones, por lo que detestaba la idea de deshacerse de él. El sótano no era repulsivo, y ciertamente no era inhabitable. Esme hizo el proyecto de amueblarlo. Rara vez lo utilizaban, sin embargo. Había un par de cosas almacenadas allí, pero aparte de eso, estaba descuidado. Sería una decente "habitación" de repuesto si la ocasión lo requería, no es que alguna vez hayan tenido huéspedes que pasaran ahí la noche.

Los hombres estaban empezando cuando escucharon que un coche venía por el camino. La grava crujió bajo los neumáticos de un Mercedes que se estacionó detrás del coche de Edward. Bella dio un paso atrás, alarmada, y se escondió detrás de Edward.

Emmett salió de la casa justo cuando la puerta del conductor y del pasajero se abrían. Bella contuvo el aliento, mirando desde atrás de Edward.

-Está bien, amor.- él le tocó el brazo para tranquilizarla. –No voy a dejar que nada te pase.-

Los dos ocupantes del coche tardaron en salir, pero no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que un par de piernas delgadas y elegantes, y una cabeza de pelo ondulado color caramelo quedaron a la vista.

Emmett corrió con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. –¡Mami!-

Bella se quedó boquiabierta. Se debatía entre el alivio y el terror absoluto. Al parecer, era el momento de conocer a los padres, ya que suponía que era "papi" el que salió del coche y abrazó a su hijo menor. Bella tenía un fuerte deseo de correr. No era demasiado tarde, pensó. No la habían visto aún. Pero luego un Edward todo feliz y sonriente se apoderó de su brazo y comenzó a caminar hacia el señor y la señora Cullen.

_¿Está loco? ¿Qué pensarán de mí?_

Jasper se veía orgulloso mientras abrazaba a su madre.

-Señores, ¿dónde les gustaría que pusiéramos esto?- Preguntó uno de los hombres que movían el colchón, interrumpiendo la reunión familiar.

Esme Cullen y su esposo se dieron cuenta de la gigantesca cama en ese momento. Hubo asombro mezclado con confusión. Bella fue la siguiente en ser percibida. Esme dejó caer la mandíbula, sus ojos viajando de un lado hacia otro entre sus hijos, el colchón y la pequeña chica que estaba tratando (bastante mal) de ocultarse detrás de su hijo del medio. Cayó en la cuenta rápidamente. Ella siempre lo había tenido en el fondo de su mente, pero nunca pensó que fuera verdad.

_Oh. Mi. Señor. Es_ ELLA.

**.**

**.**

* * *

Hola! ¿Qué tal? Otra vez tuvimos un capítulo tranquilo, se agradece después del drama que hemos tenido, y bien, ya los 3 hermanos saben que Bella es sonámbula, no pueden ser más dulces en su forma de tranquilizarla. Cómo ven lo cariñosa que se puso Bella con Jasper jejeje y tuvieron su cena de aniversario, ¡qué lindos! Y ya llegó la cama...mmm lo que muchos estaban esperando jajaja aunque no creo que tanto como los protagonistas. Oh, y llegó el momento de conocer a los suegros, ¿qué creen que pasará?  
Esperaré ansiosa sus comentarios ;)

Por otra parte, ya vamos a la mitad de la historia, nunca creí que llegaría tan lejos :') En verdad muchas, muchas gracias a quienes me apoyan en esta aventura.

Nos leemos el viernes, que tengan una excelente semana.

¡Saludos!

Kelxi Ylönen


	21. Sabiendo que ella estaba allí

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y la historia pertenece a la gran She Isn't Here, yo sólo traduzco._

**Aviso: **_La siguiente historia es rated M, tiene contenido sexual, violencia y mal lenguaje._

_Gracias, gracias gracias! Agradezco cada uno de sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos. Gracias por leer, bienvenidos a los nuevos lectores. Disfruten del capítulo...  
_

* * *

**Ménage**

Capítulo 21 – Sabiendo que ella estaba allí todo el tiempo

Esme no se consideraba una mojigata. Ella no era particularmente religiosa o prejuiciosa, pero tenía su moral, y les había inculcado lo mismo a sus hijos. El sexo no era necesariamente algo sagrado en su mente, pero ella creía firmemente que las personas sólo debían tener relaciones sexuales cuando estuvieran enamoradas. Ella disfrutaba del sexo, y no se avergonzaba de ello. Su madre, Martha Platt, la había criado en una familia estricta y religiosa. Ir a la iglesia cada domingo o te ibas al infierno, las relaciones sexuales premaritales estaban condenadas a una eternidad de fuego y dolor. Si maldecías, había que rezar de rodillas para pedir perdón y morirse de hambre durante dos días para expiar la culpa. El maquillaje estaba prohibido, incluso las horquillas le fueron prohibidas. La vanidad era un gran pecado. La _belleza_ era pecadora, y Esme tuvo la desgracia de ser bastante bella. Su madre la había llamado prostituta en más de una ocasión.

El padre de Esme, Roger Platt, era un buen hombre. Esme se preguntaba cómo un hombre agradable, saludable como él terminó con semejante perra (y Esme nunca oró pidiendo perdón por usar esa palabra. Martha era una perra, y eso era todo). Él y Esme eran cercanos, y él era el policía bueno de la policía mala de Martha. Eran camaradas que luchaban contra la misma persona. Fue una pena que sus padres no creyeran en el divorcio. El divorcio era equivalente a darle puñetazos a Dios en el rostro, o eso decía su madre. Era una imagen ante la que Esme no podía evitar reír.

Roger fue el que más sufrió. Estaba atrapado y enamorado, lo que era una cosa terrible para estar cuando te casaste con la mujer equivocada. Esme sintió pena por él, y ella se enojó por él. Él estaba enamorado de una mujer llamada Ana, una mujer divorciado con dos hijos de los que Esme era amiga. Él la conoció cuando Nina, su hija, fue a la casa Platt. Ella fue a recogerla, y Roger fue el que la recibió en la puerta. Comenzó como un capricho, y semanas más tarde estaba completamente enamorado. Nunca tuvieron un romance. Ana ni siquiera fue consciente de sus sentimientos. No estaba destinado a ser.

Ana se mudó, eventualmente, y Esme vio la angustia de su padre. Estaba devastado. Martha no era la más sabia. Ella era la mujer más fría, en opinión de su hija, y le habría hecho la vida diez veces peor a Roger si hubiera sabido que él estaba enamorado de la bella pecadora Ana Bloom.

Cuando Esme tenía dieciocho años, empezó la universidad. Meses más tarde conoció al que pronto sería su marido Carlisle. Él era perfecto para ella, pero se mostró cautelosa. Él podría ser demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Elle podría terminar como su padre, pero Esme no estaba en contra del divorcio, y ella estaba decidida a ser feliz con su vida. Al final resultó que Carlisle era perfecto, y ellos eran perfectos juntos. Se casaron temprano. Él se convirtió en médico y ella en decoradora, (una profesión que su madre consideraba era para una puta inútil), y tuvieron tres hijos hermosos.

Su madre murió cuando ella tenía diecinueve años. Un ataque al corazón. Esme no podía decir que la echaba de menos, pero si que echaba de menos a la madre que Martha Platt nunca fue. Esme sabía que cuando ella se convirtiera en madre, ella amaría a sus hijos de la forma en que su madre nunca lo hizo, y los trataría de la manera correcta.

Cinco meses después de la muerte de su madre, su padre la llamó con algunas noticias.

Él se iba a casar. Esme se quedó atónita. ¿Ya había conocido a alguien? ¿Después de un terrible matrimonio de veintitantos años, él estaba dispuesto a darle otra oportunidad? Tenía que conocer a esa mujer y asegurarse de que su padre no estuviera cometiendo un gran error.

El día llegó a su encuentro, ¿quién era la que hacia que el rostro de su padre se volviera rojo y el corazón le latiera más rápido que nunca? Bueno, era Ana Bloom, ¡por supuesto! Roger se mantuvo firme en la búsqueda de la mujer a la que no veía desde hacía cinco años. Tomó algún tiempo, pero lo consiguió. Ana no siempre había estado enamorada de él, pero admitió que tuvo un pequeño flechazo. Habían sido amigos y ella le había admirado demasiado para un hombre casado. Se había sentido aliviado cuando se mudó. Si ella llegaba a conocerlo mejor, le dijo una vez a Esme, ella habría caído de cabeza por él y el dolor habría sido fenomenal.

Esme estaba encantada por ellos. Y, como nota al margen, Nina y Nathan Bloom ahora eran sus hermanastros. Era curioso como las cosas salieron tan bien.

Años más tarde, cuando se descubrió que su sobrina Alice era psíquica, todo el mundo se mostró escéptico. Era difícil argumentar cuando la niña estaba bien con todas las predicciones. La gente tuvo que revaluar sus creencias y dejar de lado su forma más lógica de pensar y considerar que una cosa tan extraordinaria no sólo era posible, sino que estaba justo frente a sus caras. Alice era psíquica, y ese era un hecho. Cualquiera que dudara de ella cambiaba pronto de opinión.

Así que cuando Edward le habló del alma gemela que su prima había previsto para él, Esme estuvo feliz. Ella deseaba que todos sus hijos pudieran ser tan felices y afortunados en el amor como ella.

Cuando a Emmett se le escapó que Alice le había dicho lo mismo, no estaba segura de qué pensar. Su primer pensamiento fue que ella les había dicho a todos sus hijos que tenían almas gemelas. Entonces otra idea se le ocurrió de la nada. Era imposible. No sabía por qué había pensado en eso. ¿_Una_ mujer para ellos tres? No, eso no podía ser. Entonces enfrentó a Jasper. Él dijo que Alice no había mencionado nada al respecto. Esme no le creyó, pero ella no quería fastidiarle. Él estaba avergonzado, obviamente, y era personal. Si él realmente tenía un alma gemela, entonces eso era genial, ella estaba muy emocionada.

Pero la otra _imposible_ posibilidad se escondió en el fondo de su mente. Simplemente no había manera…

Ahora había una chica y una cama tan grande como una casa. Esme lo sabía. Era un presentimiento. Carlisle estaba pensando en lo mismo a su lado. Lo habían discutido unos años antes. Ella había estado renuente a abordar el tema, pero cuando su marido comentó sobre las inexistentes vidas amorosas de sus hijos, tuvo que decirle. Era extraño, él dijo, pero explicaba mucho. Edward fue el que menos les sorprendió. Él era más sensible y casi asexual, y ni una sola vez mostró interés en las niñas. Jasper era más o menos lo mismo. Él era callado y bastante introvertido. Si había alguien que ellos esperaban que persiguiera a las chicas, era Emmett. Él era revoltoso como un niño, y tenía un montón de energía en su adolescencia. Tenia un gran sentido del humor y todo el mundo lo amaba, incluyendo las chicas. Pero él no tuvo una cita.

Sí, esta chica a la que Edward se aferraba en proteger era _ella_. Era evidente por los chupetones que adornaban su cuello.

Emmett no era ciego a la tensión que había. Vio cómo sus padres estaban atónitos, y honestamente no sabía como abordar el tema de Bella. No habían hablado realmente sobre lo que iban a decirles a sus padres cuando llegara el momento, y ahora aquí estaban.

Maldición.

Los hombres que llevaban la cama estaban esperando una respuesta, ajenos a las implicaciones que dicho colchón había traído con él. Bueno, ellos habían pensado que era extraño…

-Les mostraré.- Jasper se ofreció, encontrando el incómodo silencio intimidante. Necesitaba un minuto o dos para pensar en algo que decir.

Carlisle y Esme lo vieron desaparecer en la casa mientras los hombres luchaban para meter el monstruoso colchón.

-¿Cómo estuvo Italia? ¿No están cansados?- Emmett esperaba distraerlos, pero era poco probable. Así que se lanzó para otro abrazo. No la había visto a ella ni a su padre en qué ¿dos meses? Los extrañaba. Y él estaba preocupado por sus reacciones.

-Italia fue genial, Emmie. Pasamos un tiempo maravilloso.- Contestó Esme con una sonrisa forzada, incómoda. Ella seguía mirando de reojo a la tímida chica.

-Es tan bueno verte, mamá.- Edward se acercó despacio, tirando de Bella detrás de él. Se dio cuenta de su error, pero viendo que sus padres lo hacían feliz y estar cerca de Bella lo hacía estar en éxtasis, ¿por qué no unir los dos? No estaba pensando.

-A ti también, Edward.- él le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-No tenían que venir hoy, mamá.- él dijo. –Deben de estar cansados después de ayer.-

-Bueno, no hemos podido resistir.-

-¿Me trajeron algún regalo, papá?- preguntó Emmett.

Carlisle se rió. –Teniendo en cuenta todos los lugares en los que tu madre compró, puedes apostarlo.-

-No fueron tantos.- Esme objetó.

-Mi tarjeta de crédito está llorando.-

Edward se rió entre dientes. –¿Contentos de estar de regreso?-

-Como siempre. Me encanta viajar, pero es agotador. Quiero mi propia cama al final del día.- Él miró a Bella, luego a Edward expectante.

Edward no quería mentir. Ella no era sólo una amiga o una invitada temporal. Ella no era sólo _su_ novia. Siendo sus padres tan amables y cariñosos, ¿lo iban a entender?

Carlisle decidió presionar al ver la vacilación de su hijo. –Entonces, ¿quién es esta encantadora jovencita?-

Bella se quedó helada. _¡Mierda! ¿Debía decir algo? Hola, soy compañera de cama de sus hijos. Gusto en conocerlos_.

-Esta…esta es Bella.- dijo Edward, tratando de parecer fuerte y confiado y no ansiosos en lo más mínimo.

-Encantado de conocerte, Bella.- Carlisle le tendió la mano. Bella reunió todo el coraje que tenía y puso su mano en la suya.

-Encantada de conocerlo, doctor Cullen.-

Carlisle se quedó desconcertado. ¿Así que ella sabía que él era doctor? Curioso. Él dio a Edward una mirada astuta, haciéndole saber que estaba sobre él.

Edward entrecerró los ojos.

Esme se estaba impacientando. Su nombre era Bella, ¿y…?

-Soy Esme.- Ella metió su mano frente a Bella, sin querer parecer abrasiva pero saliendo de esa manera.

Bella se resistió. –Oh, encantada de conocerle, también, señora Cullen. He oído hablar mucho de usted.- _Acerca de como se convertía en hombre lobo una vez al mes, pero no importa_.

-¿Vives por aquí?- Esme estaba en modo de madre protectora, pero no tenía la intención de asustar a Bella. Simplemente quería saber más de ella. Asegurarse de que ella no fuera un fraude.

-Sí, ella vive muy cerca.- Emmett contestó, lanzando un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Bella. No había manera de que su madre hiciera a Bella retorcerse, no importaba lo buenas que fueran sus intenciones.

Jasper caminó rápidamente de vuelta hacia ellos, con las manos adentro de los bolsillos del pantalón.

-¿La metieron bien?- Edward preguntó.

Jasper asintió. –Sí, les tomó algunas maniobras, pero ya está ahí. Sólo están acomodándola.-

-¿Para qué necesitan una cama nueva? Es enorme.- Esme remarcó.

Jasper cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, menos alegre con las circunstancias actuales.

-¿Quieres un poco de café, mamá?-

Esme y Carlisle sabían que estaba evitando el tema, y ellos no hicieron el baile de la fantasía a su alrededor. Todos eran adultos y eran capaces de ser honestos con los demás, a pesar de que era incómodo.

-Jasper,- Esme estaba a puno de reprenderlo.

-Creo que tenemos que hablar.-

Él le quitó las palabras de la boca.

Otra mirada a Bella le dijo lo incómoda que estaba. Los ojos marrones de Bella parecían abatidos, y ella parecía apagada por los últimos minutos. Esme se sintió culpable. Ella no tenía la intención de hacer que se sintiera mal recibida o avergonzada. Parecía una buena chica, y si sus hijos la amaban, no debía ser mala. Aún así, tenía qye verlo por sí misma, y ella tenía que estar en la misma página que sus hijos. No más mentiras. Era cotilla de su parte, pero eran sus hijos y ella tenía derecho a saberlo.

Carlisle tenía curiosidad, pero él no tenía la imperiosa necesidad de estar al tanto cuando se trataba de sus vidas amorosas. Él estaba preocupado por ellos, siempre lo había estado, pero cuando se trataba de sexo era mejor que se mantuviera fuera de ello. Dios no permita que alguna vez le pidan un consejo sobre el asunto. No tenía ningún problema para decirles a sus pacientes acerca de los pros y contras del sexo, cómo mantenerse saludable, y las precauciones adecuadas. Pero cada vez que había tenido que darles "la charla", perdió el sentido de la palabra. A lo mejor era porque ellos eran sus hijos. Recordó el día en que cada uno de ellos nació, sus primeros pasos, sus primeras palabras. Eran sus bebés, y verlos como hombres adultos era intimidante. Esme era más tolerante que él, y tenía un enfoque más sensible a la vida. Para él, parecía que fue apenas ayer cuando estaba en la cama con su esposa concibiéndolos. Ahora ellos estaban enamorados y probablemente en camino a tener hijos propios.

Oh, así que él no tenía necesidad de ir allí. ¿Cómo funcionaba realmente? Ellos eran _cuatro_. ¿Iban a decidir quién sería el padre del primer hijo, luego el siguiente y así sucesivamente? ¿No les importaba a ellos?

Era alucinante. Tenía que confesar que, como médico _y _como ser humano, encontraba la situación fascinante. Como padre, le resultaba inquietante.

_No pienses en ello_.

Esperaron hasta que los hombres de la entrega se fueron. No había necesidad de ser escuchados.

Esme se sentó en el sofá, dejando su bolso sobre el regazo. Edward fue a buscar un vaso de agua para ella, a pesar de sus protestas. Carlisle se sentó junto a ella, tenso. Él observó a Bella con gran interés, tratando de ocultarlo. Ella era tan pequeña y frágil. Era obvio que sus hijos fueran protectores con ella. Jasper la tenía en su regazo en el sillón reclinable con Emmett a sus pies, Edward tomó la otra silla y la puso más cerca.

-Está bien, mamá, puedes preguntar lo que quieras ahora. Sólo se amable.- Jasper dijo.

Los ojos de Esme se ensancharon. Eso fue muy _brusco _por parte de él. –¿He sido descortés?-

-No, pero puedo ver que estás molesta, y no quiero que Bella se lleve lo peor al final de esto.-

-Yo…lo siento, Bella.- Esme se volvió hacia ella, sincera, sin ser cautelosa. –Sólo estaba sorprendida de verte aquí…no te ofendas, pero es bastante impactante.-

-Así que ya sabes, entonces.- Edward dijo. Él la había visto afuera y el conocimiento fue evidente. En un instante, ella había puesto dos y dos juntos.

Esme asintió. –No voy a decirles que una madre siempre sabe o que fue intuición de madre, eso sería demasiado cliché, pero he sospechado durante años. Es tan…no sé que decir. Yo no lo entiendo, pero tenía un indicio desde la primera vez que me dijiste lo que Alice te había dicho, Edward. Y luego Emmett. Nadie lo confirmó, pero tan loco como parecía, tenía un instinto al respecto. Sin embargo, no puedo decir que realmente me esperaba esto.-

-Mamá, quiero que sepas que no es algo por lo que enfadarse. Nosotros la amamos, y nunca hemos amado a nadie así. Va a tomar algún tiempo para acostumbrarse, pero espero que ustedes puedan aceptar esto. Es hermoso, lo que tenemos, y eso no va a cambiar.- Edward se acercó a ella. Había un ambiente desagradable alrededor de ellos. Él no quería que esto causara una grieta. Amaba a sus padres, y tenía miedo de la tensión familiar entre ellos. Se dio cuenta de que Bella se veía afectada por lo mismo. Esta definitivamente no era la forma en que se suponía la iban a presentar.

Bella era una estatua. Esto era demasiado personal para ella. Quería meterse en un agujero oscuro y esconderse. Ella entendía que sus padres querían saber, pero ella no estaba lista para eso, esta charla. Ella todavía no había resuelto sus sentimientos y no estaba presentable.

-Cariño, estoy tan feliz de que por fin hayan encontrado a la persona correcta. Odiaría que pensaras que no estoy de acuerdo, yo sólo quiero saber lo que está pasando en sus vidas. Y si ella es mi nueva hija, entonces sólo quiero llegar a conocerla. Por favor no la escondan de mí.-

_¡Dios, estoy aquí! Esto es tan embarazoso. Ellos deberían tener esa conversación de corazón a corazón en privado_, Bella pensó. Ella era una intrusa, y no tenía ni idea de cómo reaccionar ante lo que Esme Cullen estaba diciendo. Bella apenas había llegado a conocer a estos hombres, y ella quería más tiempo para prepararse para saludar y conocer a sus padres. No podía estar dándoles una buena impresión con ella sentada frente a ellos pareciendo asustada y débil. ¿Ella quería su aprobación? Sí, la quería. Ellos eran factores importantes en las vidas de sus hijos, y si pensaban mal de ella, entonces era inevitable que sus hijos empezaran a verla desde una perspectiva menos positiva.

_Es una pena que no tenga nada que ofrecer_.

-No la estamos escondiendo.- Emmett se apresuró a decir. Esme le dirigió una mirada significativa.

Bella permanecía en silencio, y Jasper estaba preocupado. –¿Estás bien?- Le susurró al oído.

Ella negó con la cabeza. –Esto es incómodo. ¿Tal vez podamos hacer esto en otra ocasión? Ya sabes, tener una conversación real y presentarnos correctamente el uno al otro.-

Los ojos preocupados de Jasper se suavizaron. –Por supuesto.- Le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de dirigirse a su mamá.

-Mamá ¿podemos hablar en otro momento?-

Esme lo vio venir. Fue un poco decepcionante, pero otro día podría funcionar mejor para todos. –Oh, claro.-

-Tenemos cosas que hacer de todos modos, así que deberíamos irnos.- Carlisle dijo, lo cual no era cierto, pero estaba ansioso por irse. Se levantó, tal vez demasiado rápido, pero Esme ya estaba junto a él.

-Vamos a cenar pronto.- Ella sugirió.

-Está bien.- Ellos estuvieron de acuerdo.

-¿La semana que viene o mañana? ¿Es demasiado pronto?-

No era demasiado pronto. O tal vez lo era, pero decidieron que cuanto antes se despejara el ambiente, mejor.

El domingo sería.

Ellos les acompañaron hasta la puerta, Bella deseaba que algo inteligente saliera de su boca, pero sintió que no fue la única que se quedó sin habla.

Esme frunció el ceño todo el camino hasta el coche, pensando. Se volvió hacia Bella cuando llegó a la puerta del lado del pasajero. –Bella, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento en privado?-

-Um, claro.- _¡Oh, Dios, no!_

Todo el mundo las miraba con atención mientras iban a poca distancia en donde no pudieran ser escuchadas.

-¿Creen que deberíamos intervenir?- Preguntó Emmett.

-¿Por qué? Mamá no va a decir nada malo.- Jasper respondió, pero se lo pensó mejor tan pronto como las palabras salieron de su boca.

-No quiero que Bella se ponga en un aprieto.- Edward dijo.

-Su madre sólo se preocupa por todos, eso es todo.- Carlisle le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda a Edward. –Ella se preocupa por ustedes, no importa cuántas veces le recuerden que ya son adultos plenamente capaces. Y se tienen el uno al otro. Además, ustedes saben que siempre pueden contar con nosotros si necesitan cualquier cosa, ¿verdad? Incluso si sólo necesitan hablar.-

Ellos sonrieron. –"Hablar" significa todo lo que no esté relacionado con el sexo.-

-Sí, papá.- Jasper dijo.

-¿Hay algo de lo que necesiten hablar? No hemos hablado en tanto tiempo…-

De inmediato los tres se sintieron culpables. Siempre estaba James. No estaban seguros de si eso sería hacer el bien o simplemente haría daño. Ellos no querían poner a su papá en esa posición. Podría ser que se sintiera con la obligación de llamar a la policía, o peor aún, enfrentarse a él. No era de ese tipo, por lo general. Carlisle no era presa fácil o un debilucho, pero prefería no confrontarse a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario. La violencia hacia las mujeres y los niños era la excepción. Si había una cosa que él no podía soportar, era eso. Como médico, esposo y padre repudiaba la violencia.

Así pues, debían guardar silencio sobre James Mercury.

-Me disculpo por haber venido tan fría o dura.- Esme le dijo a Bella.

-No lo hiciste. Entiendo que quieras protegerlos, no me conoces ni sabes de mis intenciones. Yo estaría haciendo preguntas, también.- Bella le dio una pequeña sonrisa, pero por lo demás ella estaba lista para irse.

-Puedo preguntar…¿cuántos años tienes?-

Bella no esperaba esa pregunta. –Dieciocho.- Era joven, se daba cuenta, sobre todo en comparación con Jasper, quien tenía veintiséis años, y Edward que tenía veinticinco años. Emmett tenía casi veinticuatro años. Bella era casi una niña de acuerdo a algunas personas.

-¿Dieciocho?- _Al menos ella es legal_. Ella no se sorprendió. Bella parecía joven, y ella temía que fuera demasiado joven. Dieciocho era aceptable. Apenas.

-¿Qué piensan tus padres sobre esto?-

Bella odiaba esa pregunta, pero era previsible. _Miente, miente, miente, miente_.

-Están muertos.-

Esme inmediatamente se arrepintió de preguntar. –¡Lo siento mucho, Bella! No tebía idea.-

-Está bien. Estoy segura de que si estuvieran vivos tendrían sentimientos similares a los tuyos.-

-Bella, sólo necesito procesarlo. Estoy realmente feliz por eso, si mis hijos son felices y tú eres feliz. Espero poder llegar a conocerte mejor.- Esme sonrió suavemente. Era un comienzo. Habían empezado con el pie equivocado. –Bueno, ahora que parte de la incomodidad ya está fuera, creo que me voy. Entonces, ¿nos vemos mañana para la cena? ¿Alrededor de las siete?-

-Suena muy bien.- Bella le dio la mano, pensando en lo formal y rígido que era ese gesto. Era un poco pronto para abrazar. No sabía si ella les había caído bien, sin embargo, pero Bella podía ver que Esme era una mujer que cualquiera querría como madre. Eso no significa que Esme la vería a ella como una hija o incluso verla en ese sentido.

Todo el mundo dijo adiós, Bella aceptó la mano que le tendió Carlisle como lo había hecho con su esposa. Él estaba más incómodo que nadie, pero él era un hombre pensador y un profundo observador. Había estado viendo a Bella, y fue golpeado por algo curioso. Había algo en ella…no podía precisar con exactitud.

-Bella ¿nos hemos visto antes?-

Eso sorprendió a todos. Jasper, Edward y Emmett miraron a Bella y a su padre confundidos.

Bella dejó caer su mano. –No, yo no lo creo.-

-Me pareces tan familiar. ¿Has estado en el hospital? Tal vez te vi allí.-

Bella se armó de valor. ¿De qué estaba hablando? Ella no lo recordaba. Nunca había estado en el hospital, tampoco. Pero si él la había visto, ¿qué significaba eso?

-No, yo nunca he estado en el hospital. Probablemente estás pensando en alguien más.-

Carlisle se echó atrás. –Oh…bien.- Pero estaba seguro de que él la había visto en alguna parte.

Se hizo el silencio después de que ellos se fueron. Edward la miraba como si ella supiera de qué se trataba todo eso, pero no lo hacía. Sin embargo todos se estaban preguntando lo mismo: ¿dónde había visto Carlisle a Bella?

**.**

**.**

* * *

Hola! ¿Qué les pareció? Bueno, para empezar vimos un poco de la infancia/adolescencia de Esme y creo que entendemos mejor su carácter jajaja ¿cómo vieron el encuentro entre Bella y sus suegros? ¿fue lo que esperaban? sólo sé que la pobre Bella lo pasó fatal jajaja Ahora van a tener una segunda oportunidad para conocerce mejor, ¿creen que les vaya mejor que en esta? Lo que me lleva a la última pregunta, ¿dónde creen que Carlisle haya visto a Bella? o ¿estará equivocado? Espero sus comentarios y teorías, no duden en preguntar si tienen alguna duda o sugerencia.

Ahora, si estás leyendo esto, ¡entonces el mundo no se acabó! Podremos llegar al final de la historia! Jajajaja. No, hablando en serio, publicaré como siempre cada martes aunque sea 25, pero desde ahora quiero desearles una **Feliz Navidad** y que tengan unas felices fiestas en compañía de sus seres queridos, un fuerte abrazo para todos.

Nos leemos el martes, que tengan excelente fin de semana.

¡Saludos!

Kelxi Ylönen


	22. ¿Qué pasa con Indiana Jones?

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y la historia pertenece a la gran She Isn't Here, yo sólo traduzco._

**Aviso: **_La siguiente historia es rated M, tiene contenido sexual, violencia y mal lenguaje._

_Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios! Me encantan sus teorías xD Gracias también por agregar la historia a sus favoritos y alertas. Bienvenidos los lectores nuevos, sin más espero que les guste el capítulo...  
_

* * *

**Ménage**

Capítulo 22 – ¿Qué pasa con Indiana Jones?

La cena del domingo avecinaba un desastre. El propio día había sido un presagio. Lluvia, lluvia, lluvia y más lluvia. Bella no estaba acostumbrada a tanta lluvia. No había vivido en un lugar como Forks antes. La ponía ansiosa. Pensaba en asesinos, accidentes automovilísticos y enfermedades. ¿No era este el tipo de día en el que era mejor quedarse en casa que arriesgarse a salir a la calle? Bella lo pensaba. Pero todos las tranquilizaron. Jasper estaría conduciendo, y el mal tiempo no era nada nuevo para ellos.

No era sólo la lluvia lo que la tenía así. Ayer había sido muy tenso. Después de que sus padres se fueron, Jasper había tenido cuidado de no decir nada de lo que su padre había dicho, o implicado. Edward estaba más preocupado que nunca. Emmett fue él único que le preguntó directamente.

-¿De qué estaba él hablando?-

Como si ella supiera, como si no fuera tan desconcertante y preocupante para ella como lo era para ellos. Bella no iba a llegar a ninguna conclusión. Era una cosa delicada. Por lo que ella sabía, Carlisle Cullen era un gran hombre. Ella nunca lo había visto antes de ese día, al menos no que ella recordara. No era un amigo cercano de su padre. Ahora _eso_ la había asustado. _Tiene que haber una explicación simple_. Él podría haberla visto de pasada. ¿Pero en Forks? Había estado encerrada por un buen tiempo en el estado de Washington, por lo que no era probable que la hubiera visto afuera. Y ella no era _tan_ recordable.

-No tengo ni idea. Pero sé que no lo he visto antes. Yo no he estado en el hospital. Nunca había oído su nombre hasta que ustedes lo mencionaron.- Sin embargo, Bella estaba segura de una cosa. –Él conoce a mi papá. Él tiene que hacerlo. Esa es la única relación que se me ocurre.-

Ellos no podían estar en desacuerdo con eso. Eso era lo que habían estado asumiendo desde que se enteraron de que James era doctor en el mismo hospital que su padre.

-Eso no quiere decir que sean cercanos. Conozco a los amigos de papá. Él habla sobre ellos. Y me gustaría creer que él tiene buen radar. James no puede engañar a todo el mundo. Personas como él envían vibraciones.- Edward dijo.

Bella resopló. –No lo conoces. Él puede encantar a un cadáver. Lo tiene todo a su favor. Las mujeres lo amos, los pacientes y los doctores confían en él. La policía confía en él. Mis profesores confiaban en él. Si ellos tenían alguna mala vibra de él, lo ignoraban. Nunca he escuchado decir nada malo sobre él. Nadie me preguntaba por qué tenía moretones o por qué estaba deprimida. Simplemente asumían que yo era una torpe que estaba en constante síndrome pre-menstrual. Ellos creían sus excusas cuando yo faltaba a la escuela. Ellos estaban enamorados de él.-

Emmett le frotó la espalda. –Él no va a salirse con la suya.-

-No es tan simple, sin embargo, ¿no? La policía no hará nada, estoy segura. Y yo no quiero llamarlos, de todos modos. No quiero que nadie sepa lo que él me hizo. Sólo quiero que se aleje, que muera.-

Jasper, por su parte, se enfureció. Bella estaba llorando a causa de ese ogro y eso estaba mal. Se juró a sí mismo que nadie la haría llorar de nuevo, que aquel hombre al que ella llamaba padre no le causaría dolor otra vez. Era inevitable, al parecer. Se sentía impotente para ayudarla, para calmarla. Estar allí para ella y amarla podría no ser suficiente.

No había duda en su mente de que su padre era inocente. Se vio obligado a averiguar de una vez por todas que lo asociaba con el hombre en cuestión. Ellos siendo algo más que compañeros de trabajo les sorprendería. Los hijos de Carlisle Cullen estaban seguros en pensar eso. Eso no significaba que no estuvieran preocupados de todos modos. Se estremecieron al pensar en su padre estando en cualquier lugar cerca de ese hombre. Sólo le bastaba estar en el lugar equivocado, en el momento equivocado, viendo algo que no debería y sería hombre muerto.

Comenzó a llover esa noche, mientras ellos instalaban las nuevas sábanas de tamaño personalizado. Era una tarea en la que los cuatro participaron. Todavía necesitaban conseguir una base para la cama de tamaño personalizado. Bella se preguntaba si valía la pena.

El domingo fue bastante miserable. El coche estaba absolutamente silencioso. La conducción de Jasper tenía a Bella en el borde. Acelerar + lluvia = muerte. Ella lo esperaba con cada paso. Llegaron intactos, como él había prometido.

La casa de los Cullen era enorme. Gritaba riqueza. Edward le dijo que tenía ocho habitaciones, cinco baños completos, dos tocadores, una piscina, un jacuzzi y un garaje para tres coches. Sip, estaban cargados.

Cuando Esme abrió la puerta, una ola de calor les asaltó. Olía a comida recién hecha y a popurrí. Olía a hogar.

-Me preguntaba dónde estaban.- Esme les dio paso, e insistió en que se quitaran sus capas húmedas y desapareció por el pasillo. Bella la vio alejarse.

-Ella siempre las cuelga en el cuarto de baño para que se sequen. Ella es muy delicada en ese tipo de cosas. Probablemente traerá toallas para nosotros en un minuto.- Jasper explicó.

Y así lo hizo. Bella tenía una toalla rosa. El paraguas que utilizó no la había protegido muy bien, y su pelo estaba mojado. El pelo rizado de Jasper también fue víctima, al que igual que el de Emmett y Edward. Bella no podía dejar d pensar en lo sexy que se veían cuando estaban mojados.

_Mi celibato está en serio peligro. Tal vez esperar por mucho tiempo es una idea estúpida_. Ella los miró a cada uno de ellos con anhelo.

-¿Qué va mal?- Emmett malinterpretó su expresión.

-Nada.- Bella dijo. _Quiero follarte_.

-Espero que hayan llegado bien hasta aquí.- Esme comentó. –Bella, es tan bueno verte de nuevo.- Ella fue y la abrazó, no lo esperaba, Bella se tensó.

-A ti también.-

Esme sonrió, dando un paso hacia atrás. –La cena está a punto de salir del horno.-

-¡Bien! He estado esperando por tu comida durante meses, mamá.- Emmett lloriqueó.

Esme rodó los ojos.

-Por favor, dime que hiciste cazuela.- Él rogó, dándole una de sus mejores miradas de cachorro.

-No, Emmett, no la hice.-

Bella vio divertida como su rostro decaía. ¿Quién sabía que alguien podía deprimirse por _eso_?

-¿Qué hiciste?- Él hizo un mohín.

-Hígado y frijoles.- Esme respondió.

-¿Qué?-

-Estoy bromeando, Emmett. Por supuesto que hice cazuela. No me perdonarías otra cosa.-

Emmett se veía tan emocionado, que ellos sólo rieron. La atmósfera era de luz. Bella había deseado que la noche empezara bien.

Si sólo se hubiera quedado así.

Todo iba bien. Bella no tenía mucho que decir, pero ella aportó cuando podía. Era difícil no dejarse intimidar, pero Esme estaba siendo tan dulce y cálida. No podía decir lo mismo de Carlisle. Había algo mal con él. Él se mantuvo en silencio durante toda la cena. Esme trató de persuadirlo primero, pero fracasó, luego fue Edward.

-Deberíamos ir al cina alguna vez, papá, como solíamos hacer. ¿Hay alguna película que quieras ver?-

Fue un intento inútil. Su padre se negó a mirarlo. Tenía los labios fruncidos y casi no comía nada. De vez en cuando lanzaba una mirada a Bella, apartando los ojos rápidamente, pero todos se dieron cuenta. Eso hizo que Bella se pusiera nerviosa. Él no estaba feliz de que ella estuviera allí. Ella se sentía muy mal, y no entendía por qué él estaba actuando tan extraño. No estaba tan en contra de ella el día anterior. Tal vez no estaba sobre la luna, pero no había estado enojado u hostil. Estaba siendo amable. Ahora parecía odiarla.

Jasper estaba cerca de ponerse a gritarle a su padre. Era ridículo. Él no había dicho ni una palabra, pero no hacía falta. A Jasper no le gustaba la forma en que la miraba. Sus ojos azules estaban llenos de desaprobación y malestar. Jasper sabía que si decía algo, ellos sólo iban a terminar discutiendo. Nadie quería eso, pero ellos _querían_ llegar al fondo de su repentina frialdad. De vez en cuando, Carlisle Cullen gritaba. Esta noche no tenía que ser una de esas veces.

Esme iba a tener una charla con él después de que sus hijos se fueran. Podía ver que cualquier cosa lo molestaba y que se moría por salir de allí. Él había estado de mal humor todo el día, y se encerró en su estudio. Tenía el día libre, y por lo general disfrutaban de esos días juntos. Hoy no. Normalmente él le decía lo que tenía en mente. Ambos lo hacían. Pero él estaba tan cerrado que hasta ella temía lo peor. Ahora que los chicos y Bella estaban ahí, vio la fuente de su angustia. Al igual que ellos, sin embargo, ella ignoraba el problema real. La pobre Bella estaba tratando de ignorar la tensión que venía desde el final de la mesa, en donde estaba Carlisle. Esme estaba contemplando simplemente decirles que se fueran. Él estaba poniendo a todos en el borde.

Esme utilizó el tacto, deslizándose a la cocina con su marido después de anunciar que tenía que hablar con él sobre algo. Todo el mundo se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, y con mucho gusto siguieron su sugerencia de darle a Bella un recorrido por la casa. Eso llevaría una buena cantidad de tiempo a partir de lo que Bella podía decir. Había tres historias.

-Vamos arriba.- Edward encabezó el camino, evitando la posibilidad de oír una discusión. En lo personal, estaba tentado de ir allí y darle a su papá un pedazo de su mente, pero sabía que era una mala idea. Además, si alguien era capaz de llegar a través de él, era su mamá. Él también tenía miedo de que Bella se llevara la peor parte. Estaba decidido, junto con sus hermanos, a mantenerla alejada de él.

-Carlisle, te amo, pero ¿qué diablos te pasa?- Esme susurró, manteniendo la voz baja. Su esposo aún estaba deteniendo todo lo que le estaba molestando. Su ira no iba a disiparse, pero ella era capaz de percibir una pizca de culpa en él. Él no dijo nada.

-¿Por qué no me hablas? Estuviste muy bien el otro día.-

Otra vez con el tratamiento del silencio.

-¿Qué tienes en contra de Bella? Ayer tú fuiste el que me dijo que le diera una oportunidad. Yo me enfadé, no tú, y ahora hemos cambiado de lugar.- Él cerró los ojos. Esme estaba harta. –¡Habla conmigo!-

Él dio un salto.

-Por el amor de Dios, Carlisle, ¿qué podría ser tan malo para que no me lo digas? Nosotros no guardamos secretos, ¿recuerdas? Así que por favor…¿qué es?-

Carlisle la miró con ojos tristes. –Lo siento, Esme. No quise ser tan grosero. Tenía la intención de mantenerme bajo control. Quiero decirte, pero no lo sé.-

-¿Qué significa eso?- Ella suplicó.

-Esto te molestará. Yo…yo he encontrado algo. Me acordé de dónde vi antes a Bella.- él confesó.

Esme frunció el ceño. –No puede ser tan malo. ¿Era una paciente?-

-No.- Él negó con la cabeza.

-¿Entonces qué? Tú no lo hiciste…- Esme tuvo que taparse la boca para evitar decir las palabras. Su marido no era así. No había duda en su mente…pero ¿por qué estaba siendo tan reservado?

-¿No hice _qué_?- Carlisle preguntó, sabiendo lo que estaba insinuando. Dolía que ella lo considerara incluso por un segundo. Después de todos sus años juntos, ¿tenía tan poca confianza en él?

-¿La conociste…en algún otro lugar?- Esme se odiaba por pensar que él tenía alguna asociación ilícita con Bella.

-Esme, ¿realmente me estás preguntando si tuve algún romance con ella?-

Los ojos de Esme se llenaron de lágrimas. –No, pero ¿qué otra explicación hay?-

-Una perfectamente buena.- Él afirmó, tomando a su esposa en sus brazos y mirándola fijamente a los ojos. –Yo nunca te engañaría. Nunca lo he considerado, nunca he estado tentado, nunca he querido a nadie más. Todos los días cuento los minutos hasta que estoy de nuevo en casa contigo. Eso es todo lo que quiero en cuanto salgo a trabajar. Tú eres todo para mí. _Nunca_ pienses que yo te haría eso a ti, a _nosotros_. Por favor, Esme, no sabes cuánto me dolió oírte decir eso.- Él la besó en los labios, saboreando la sal de sus lágrimas. Él sólo debería haber sido honesto con ella desde el principio en lugar de hacerla llorar y dudar de él. Él había querido ocultárselo por la sencilla razón de que quería protegerla. Le dolería no sólo a ella, sino a sus hijos. Bella era otra cosa, y él seguía debatiéndose sobre cómo hacer frente a la situación actual. No podía continuar, y eso era un hecho.

Esme se limpió las lágrimas. –Así que dime. Por favor, necesito saber.-

Carlisle se preparó para decirle. Él sólo esperaba estar equivocado.

-¡Tu habitación es enorme!- Bella exclamó. Estaban en el antiguo dormitorio de Jasper en el segundo piso. Una guitarra estaba apoyada contra la pared de enfrente, al lado de la cama. Él tenía sábanas de Indiana Jones que hacía tiempo que había olvidado. Fue interesante pasar por sus viejas habitaciones. Ella se estaba haciendo una idea de cuando ellos tenían su edad y más jóvenes. Las estanterías de Jasper estaban cubiertas de viejos libros de historia y novelas de ciencia ficción. La mayoría eran libros de bolsillo. Había unas cuantas chucherías, como globos de nieve y muñecos cabezones. Figuras de acción se erguían orgullosamente en su mesita de noche, una cómoda y estanterías. Un calendario del 2002 aún colgaba de la pared. Evidentemente, él no había utilizado su habitación desde que iba a la universidad.

Él tenía su propio cuarto de baño adjunto. Lo mismo que Edward y Emmett.

La habitación de Emmett era diferente. Al parecer, Emmett tenía una fijación por los extraterrestres. Sus sábanas y edredón eran verdes con dibujos de ovnis en ellas. Había posters en la pared de Duran Duran, Black Sabbath, y David Bowie, entre otros. Bella supuso que habría fotos de chicas con poca ropa, pero se equivocó.

Edward tenía posters de sus compositores favoritos. Se había llevado la mayor parte de sus libros y discos cuando se mudó, pero era evidente que le gustaba la música clásica. Él también tenía una fijación por las películas japonesas, los videos que quedaban indicaban eso.

Había fotos en cada una de sus habitaciones. Ella se quedó mirando sus pequeños rostros por varios minutos a la vez. Emmett era adorable. Cuando era niño, tenía el pelo revuelto y rizado que era demasiado largo. Él sonreía en cada foto. Era divertido verlo como un flacucho de ocho años.

Edward estaba serio en algunas de ellas, pero eso era únicamente cuando él estaba solo. Con sus hermanos y sus padres, él estaba feliz. Tenía ese lío de sedoso pelo bronce desde pequeño. Cuando ella lo conoció pensó que era terrible, pero ella odiaba todo de ellos al principio. Ahora, ella pensaba que a él le quedaba perfecto. Él era un niño guapo, también. A Bella le gustaba que él fuera tan pálido como ella, sólo que en él se veía bien. Ella sólo parecía muerta.

Jasper era el serio. Cuando era joven, era obvio. Él sonreía lo más mínimo y se cruzaba de brazos todo el tiempo. Tenía el pelo rubio rizado y estaba un poco desordenado alrededor de su cabeza mientras miraba a la cámara. Parecía un científico loco.

-Aw, estabas tan lindo. No has cambiado nada, ¿verdad?- Ella le dijo a Jasper.

-Yo era un profundo pensador, ¿de acuerdo?- Él cogió la foto de sus manos y la colocó en el estante.

-Aún es así.- Ella murmuró.

-Escuché eso.-

Ella le sacó la lengua.

-Ahora tú estás pidiendo por eso.- Jasper gruñó.

Bella chilló mientras él se preparaba para saltar sobre ella. Ella retrocedió, soltando risitas. _Dios, él es tan jodidamente sexy_. Emmett estaba en la cama leyendo una de las viejas historietas de Jasper. Él lo hizo a un lado, ya que algo más interesante estaba pasando. Edward siguió el juego, dándole una severa mirada juguetona una vez más.

-Tsk, Tsk, Bella, le debes una disculpa a Jasper.-

Bella se estremeció. -¿Oh? Lo siento, Jasper. Real, realmente lo siento.-

Jasper sacudió la cabeza. –No es suficientemente buena.- Él avanzó hacia ella.

-¿Qué _es_ suficientemente bueno?-

Jasper se detuvo. Luego sonrió mientras una idea se formaba en su cabeza. –Un beso.-

-¿Eso es todo?- Bella jugó inocente, retrocediendo hacia la cama. No se dio cuenta de que Emmett estaba allí hasta que él la agarró por la cintura y la llevó de espaldas para que ella se extendiera directamente en su pecho.

Jasper estaba sobre ella antes de que parpadeara. –¿Puedo?- Él la observó por algún signo de miedo o malestar. Sólo estaban jugando, pero quería asegurarse de que ella lo sabía. Ella estaba, en todo caso, ansiosa y dispuesta. Ella lo quería.

Jasper capturó sus labios. Bella gimió, lo que le permitió entrar con su lengua mientras dos grandes manos tocaban a tientas sus pechos. Le tomó un momento darse cuenta de que eran las manos de Emmett. Él chupó su cuello, frotándose en ella desde su posición atrás de ella. Jasper apoyó su peso sobre sus brazos mientras atacaba su boca, saboreando cada centímetro de ella. Edward, para no quedarse atrás, se puso al lado de ella. No había mucho espacio, así que hizo la jugada más audaz de todos.

Bella jadeó mientras la mano de Edward se arrastraba hasta su núcleo. Lo alentó, ella llevó su mano a la suya, animándolo. Edward se sintió aliviado de que no había ido demasiado lejos, y continuó. Él le frotó sus vaqueros mientras Emmett pellizcaba sus pezones y Jasper le dio más espacio yendo al otro lado de Bella. Edward desabrochó el botón y la cremallera, metiendo la mano lentamente. Se encontró con sus suaves rizos y pliegues húmedos.

-¿Estás húmeda por nosotros, amor?- Edward tocó su clítoris.

Bella se separó de Jasper, jadeando. –Sí, si…más…-

Edward y Jasper intercambiaron una mirada. La mano de Jasper pronto acompañó la de su hermano. Bella tuvo que luchar para estar quieta, ya que dos de sus dedos la penetraron mientras que los dedos de Edward la acariciaban de una oh-tan-deliciosa manera al mismo tiempo. Emmett mordisqueaba su cuello. Era una sobrecarga sensorial. El sexo _sin duda_ iba a estar pronto sobre la mesa. Esta era sólo una muestra.

Jasper sofocó sus gritos mientras ella se venía, tapándole la boca con la suya. Sacó sus dedos de ella después de un minuto. Bella recuperó el aliento, sonriendo como una idiota. Edward se echó a reír al ver su expresión. Ella estaba saciada, con las mejillas encendidas.

Emmett los maniobró para que él estuviera sentado contra la cabecera de la cama con ella en su regazo. Bella se dejó caer hacia atrás, apoyándose en su pecho. Ella le dio una sonrisa perezosa a Edward mientras él se la devolvía con un brillo maligno. Él empezó a frotar su mano hacia arriba y abajo por su muslo.

-No hagas eso.- Ella se echó a reír.

-¿Por qué no?- Edward sonrió.

-Es demasiado. Y me di cuenta de algo.- Ella susurró.

-¿Qué?- Edward preguntó, acercando más su cabeza.

-Estamos en casa de tus padres.-

Ellos se quedaron en blanco.

Lo habían olvidado. Casi. Sus padres estaban abajo, y la situación no era buena. Tenían la esperanza de que no estuvieran peleando.

-Probablemente todavía están hablando.- Emmett dijo. –Estamos bien. Iremos cuando sea seguro.-

-¿Creen que ellos sepan?- Bella pensaba que Carlisle podía ser consciente de quién era. Pero él estaba tan enojado. Tal vez él no quería a una chica que había sido violada por su padre para estar con sus hijos. Tal vez era demasiado equipaje para llevar en una sola familia.

-No.- Jasper respondió honestamente. –¿Cómo podrían? Sin embargo me gustaría saber lo que lo puso así. Esta es la primera vez que he estado enojado con él. No tenía derecho a tratarte de esa manera.-

-Vamos a averiguarlo.- Edward dijo. –Y nos vamos a ir si el sigue siendo un imbécil. No lo puedo creer. Lo siento Bella. Pensé que esta noche iría mejor con ellos, sobre todo con él. Papá es la persona más agradable que conocemos.-

-Entonces estoy segura de que él tiene una buena razón.- Bella suspiró.

-No hay una buena razón.- Emmett le acarició el cuello. –Hey, ¿recuerdas lo que me prometiste hace un par de días?- Él murmuró.

Bella _lo_ _recordaba_. Jasper y Edward parecían confundidos. No habían escuchado lo que ella le susurró al oído aquel día en el bosque. Bella había estado tan feliz (y un poco caliente) que ella prometió darle una mamada a Emmett. Hablaba perfectamente en serio, también. Aún lo hacía. Sí, Bella Mercury no sólo estaba dispuesta, sino también excitada por hacerlo. Ella estaba un poco sorprendida de sí misma por lo rápido que estaba cambiando. Ella ya no sentía miedo ni rechazo de todos los hombres que existían. Era audaz de su parte hacer esa declaración, pero ella también lo vio como un signo de recuperación. Esas cosas no eran tan temibles con estos hombres. Cada vez que ella se acordaba de eso, se sorprendía.

-Si. ¿Cuál es tu punto?- Ella miró a Emmett dudosa.

-Ahora es un buen momento como cualquier otro.- Él respondió coquetamente.

-¡Emmett!-

-¿Es un buen momento para qué?- Jasper preguntó, suspicaz.

-Para una MMD.- Emmett dijo. –Quiero decir, no tienes que hacerlo.- Él miró a Bella. –Era sólo un pensamiento…-

-¿Qué es una MMD?- Pero Jasper lo averiguó tan pronto como la pregunta salió de sus labios.

-Una mamada.- Edward indicó. Miró a su hermano menor con desaprobación. –Emmett, este no es el momento ni el lugar. ¿No puedes ver que Bella está vulnerable? ¿Y necesito recordarles que mamá y papá están abajo? ¡Pueden venir en cualquier momento!- Él señaló a la puerta, como si sus padres la hubieran traspasado en ese mismo segundo.

-No lo harán.- Emmett le restó importancia. –No te preocupes tanto. Era sólo una sugerencia.-

-En realidad, estoy dispuesta si tú lo estás.- Bella dijo, sorprendiéndolos.

-¿En serio?- Emmett sonrió.

-¿Aquí?- Jasper se dio cuenta de que hablaba en serio. –¿Estás segura?-

-Si…um…ya que estamos, ¿ustedes dos van a estar aquí…? Bella se mordió el labio.

Jasper no sabía qué decir. Abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, pero su cerebro estaba saturado.

_Sería algo caliente verla haciendo eso_. No le importaba ver las miserias de Emmett, pero ver a Bella así…

Edward estaba indeciso. ¿Quedarse o ser un caballero y salir? –¿Tú qué quieres que hagamos?-

-Pueden quedarse aquí. No me importa. Piensen en ello como un…adelanto.- Bella les guiñó un ojo.

-Oh, eres una niña mala.- Emmett ahuecó sus pechos con las manos. –Y en la antigua habitación de Jasper.-

Una bombilla se encendió en la cabeza de Jasper. –¡Eso es cierto! Este es mi cuarto. ¿Qué pasa con Indiana Jones? Vas a venirte sobre él.-

-¿Y? Sabes que mamá cambia las sábanas de nuestras antiguas habitaciones cada semana. Ella es una fanática. Mi corrida será lavada la próxima semana.-

-¿Por qué no te vas a tu cuarto?-

-Porque no me da la gana. Puedes hacerlo en mi cama la próxima vez. No es como si yo durmiera allí.-

-Pero es Indiana Jones.- Jasper protestó. –Eso está mal. Ahora cada vez que vea esas películas voy a estar pensando en como arrojaste semen sobre él.-

-Crece.-

-¿Realmente están discutiendo sobre esto?- Bella murmuró. –Voy a cambiar pronto de opinión si esto sigue así.-

Ellos cedieron.

Y Bella fue al ataque.

-¡Eso es absurdo!- Esme lloraba. –¿Cómo puede ser eso?-

-No lo sé, pero me gustaría que no fuera verdad.- Carlisle dijo.

-Tenemos que hablar con ella y arreglar esto. Me niego a creer tal cosa.-

Carlisle aceptó de mala gana.

-¿Estás seguro?- Esme quería que estuviera equivocado. –Podría ser un error. Tal vez ya pasó y no tiene nada que ver con ellos ahora. Podría ser algo del pasado.-

-Esme, ella tiene dieciocho. Bueno, eso es lo que ella dice. Ella es tan joven. Lo siento, pero ese es un comportamiento inaceptable, ya sea en el pasado o no. No dice mucho de ella.-

-Ella parece muy agradable, no como…-

-¿Como una puta?-

-No uses esa palabra. Vamos a hablar con ellos. Ahora. No puedo seguir sin saber la verdad.- Esme se paseaba angustiada por la cocina.

-Voy a ir por ellos.- Carlisle se ofreció, cansado y deseando que terminara la noche.

-Tal vez yo debería ir. No estás de humor.- Esme dijo.

-No, no, yo iré. Seré agradable. Inocente hasta que se pruebe su culpabilidad, si no mal recuerdo. A veces me olvido de eso.- Carlisle trató de sonreír, pero no pudo. Él fue a buscarlos.

Esme sorbió por la nariz, abrumada por lo que él le había contado. Entró en la sala de estar para sentarse y esperar mientras ordenaba sus pensamientos.

Carlisle corrió escaleras arriba. No sabía a dónde habían ido. Entonces vio que la luz de la habitación de Jasper estaba encendida. Llamó a la puerta con fuerza, sordo a los ruidos que venían desde adentro. Estaba perdido en sus propios pensamientos. Al no obtener respuesta, abrió la puerta.

-¡Jesucristo!- Se debatía entre estar avergonzado o molesto al ver lo que tenía frente a él.

Emmett subió rápidamente sus pantalones, su rostro se parecía al de un pez. Él estaba tan aturdido con su boca abierta y los ojos abiertos de par en par. Bella volvió de un profundo color rojo cuando se tropezó en un intento de ponerse de pie. Ella se dio la vuelta. Las dagas que él le estaba enviando en su dirección eran demasiado insoportables.

Edward y Jasper se pusieron delante de ellos, a pesar de que ya era demasiado tarde. El daño ya estaba hecho.

Carlisle salió se su asombro, su anterior juramento de ser amable tirado por la ventana.

-¡Abajo, ahora!- Él gritó, dando un portazo al salir.

-Mierda.- Bella luchó contra las lágrimas que amenazaban con derramarse. –Me siento tan estúpida. Él piensa que soy una puta.-

-No, cariño, no digas eso.- Jasper la envolvió en sus brazos. –Tú no has hecho nada malo.-

-Si, y es mi culpa.- Emmett dijo. Él fue bombardeado por la culpa. Pero, ¿su padre tenía que ser un cretino al respecto?

-Si él dice una cosa fuera de lugar, nos vamos.- Edward dijo, con las mejillas aún rojas.

Bella se estremeció mientras bajaban las escaleras.

-¿Hay un cuarto de baño que pueda usar? Tengo que lavarme las manos.-

-Claro, amor, te esperaremos.- Edward besó su frente, mostrándole adónde ir.

Bella se encogió al verse en el espejo. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos, los labios hinchados. Ella era un desastre, y estaba a punto de empeorar. _Una gran manera de hacer una impresión. La próxima vez sólo debes tener una ruidosa orgifiesta en el sofá. Entonces, ellos realmente te amarán_.

Carlisle se sentó en el sofá hirviendo de coraje cuando ellos entraron, pero no por mucho tiempo. Salió disparado tan pronto como él los vio. Esme era consciente de lo él había visto. Estaba tan furioso que tuvo que decirle. La reacción de Esme fue mucho más moderada que la suya. Fue impactante, pero ella no estaba enojada. Se recordó a sí misma que tenía que ser racional y dejar que Bella explicara antes de hacer una rabieta.

-Señorita, siéntate.- Carlisle ordenó, Bella se quedó helada. _¿Por qué debo dejar que me hable así? ¡Él es un hombre hecho y derecho! Como si no hubiera sido espontáneo con su esposa. Él no puede enfadarse porque sus hijos tengan una vida sexual. Tal vez hacerlo en su casa estuvo mal, pero no hay razón para él sea tan hostil. Pensé que se suponía que él era agradable y tranquilo. Nunca mencionaron este lado de él_.

-Carlisle, cálmate.- Esme tiró de su brazo, obligándolo a sentarse.

-Una palabra más, papá, y nos vamos de aquí.- Edward dijo.

-Hijo, ¿tienes alguna idea de con quién estás? Es demasiado fácil permitir que entre en tu vida una bonita poca cosa, ¿no es así?- Escupió su padre.

-¿Bonita poca cosa? Ella resulta ser el amor de nuestras vidas.- Jasper afirmó.

Carlisle se burló. –¿El amor de sus vidas? ¿Están seguros de eso?-

-¿Puedo preguntar qué es exactamente lo que tienes contra mi?- Preguntó Bella, encontrando su voz.

-Si, tal vez deberías decirnos en lugar de asumir que nosotros sabemos.- Emmett dijo, no sonando agradable en lo más mínimo.

-Buena idea. Quiero que ella,.- señaló a Bella, -lo explique. Me acordé de dónde te he visto antes.- Él se dirigió a ella. –¿Has escuchado hablar del doctor James Mercury?-

El color desapareció de su rostro. –¿Lo conoces?- Ella apenas podía pronunciar las palabras. Su boca se secó. Al escuchar su nombre…se sintió enferma.

-Sí, y veo que lo haces muy bien.- Afirmó, como si él hubiera demostrado que era mala.

-¿Qué tiene eso que ver con esto?- Preguntó Jasper. En realidad no era noticia que su padre supiera de esa basura, pero ¿regañar a Bella a causa de quién era su padre? Eso era bajo.

-¿Lo conoces?- Carlisle quería saber.

-Nosotros lo _conocemos_.-

-Sabemos mucho acerca de él, como es el caso.- Edward dijo, veneno emanando de su voz.

-Oh, ¿así que ella se los dijo? ¿Y todavía la quieren? Nunca pensé que mis hijos iban a caer tan bajo. Nunca me imaginé que ustedes pensarían con sus pollas y no con sus cerebros.-

Todo el mundo se quedó sin aliento.

-¡No les hables de esa manera!- Bella gritó, yendo hacia él sin querer. –Lo que sea que estás pensando, estás equivocado.-

-Lo dudo.-

-¿De qué la estás acusando, papá? Escúpelo.- Edward preguntó, moviéndose para estar al lado de Bella junto con Emmett y Jasper.

-Vamos a ver…- Carlisle comenzó. Esme quería silenciarlo. Él estaba siendo tan horrible…y Bella aún le parecía demasiado inocente. –¿Conoces al doctor James Mercury?-

-Sí.-

-¿Bien?-

-_Muy_ bien.-

-Yo sé que si. Él te ha mencionado muchas veces. He visto tu foto en su escritorio. Él se jacta de ti constantemente. Todos mis compañeros de trabajo y yo siempre escuchamos como él no puede esperar para llegar a casa con su esposa y su hijo. Tú…no sólo estás casada, ¿pero tienes un hijo? ¿Y tienes el descaro de engañar a _mis_ hijos?-

La sala se quedó en silencio.

Bella no lo pensó, ella sólo levantó la mano y lo golpeó. Duro.

Luego corrió al baño y vomitó.

**.**

**.**

* * *

Hola, hola! Feliz Navidad! Espero que estén disfrutando al lado de sus seres queridos! Aquí mi regalo para ustedes, espero que les haya gustado, muchas emociones, ¿no creen? Para empezar, ¿qué les pareció la cena? Fue peor que la vez que se conocieron, ahora los papeles se cambiaron y fue Carlisle el que se portó grosero. Ahora ya sabemos de dónde la conoce, varios le atinaron ;) Ya nos enteramos también de lo que Bella le había susurrado a Emmett, y he de decir que cumple con sus promesas jajajaja me gustó verlos juguetones. Que mal que Carlisle haya entrado, la pobre sigue pasando verguenzas...Ahora, ¿cómo ven de lo que la acusó Carlisle? Me encantaría leer sus opiniones y teorías, así que no duden en dejarme sus comentarios.

Nuevamente les deseo una feliz navidad, muchas bendiciones y les mando un gran y fuerte abrazo.

¡Saludos!

Kelxi Ylönen


	23. Malo, violento, hielo, enfermedad

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y la historia pertenece a la gran She Isn't Here, yo sólo traduzco._

**Aviso: **_La siguiente historia es rated M, tiene contenido sexual, violencia y mal lenguaje._

_Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me encanta leer sus opiniones. Gracias tambien a quienes agregan la historis a sus alertas y favoritos. Tengo un aviso que hacerles al final del capítulo, ahora si, a leer...  
_

* * *

**Ménage**

Capítulo 23 – Vuélvete malo, ponte violento, consigue hielo, enférmate.

Esme gritó cuando Edward golpeó a su padre en la mandíbula. La rabia de Edward era grave. Él normalmente controlaba sus emociones, pero en este caso hizo una excepción. El permanecer en silencio cuando la mujer que amaba estaba herida no era posible, incluso si fue su padre quien la lastimó. El ponerse violento fue lo más natural.

Fue Emmett quien le impidió hacerlo de nuevo. Carlisle se tambaleó hacia atrás, agarrándose la cara, demasiado sorprendido para decir algo. Él sólo veía boquiabierto a Edward, sin poder creer lo que acababa de suceder.

-Edward, hombre, tranquilízate.- Emmett usó su fuerza para evitar que su hermano se lanzara a su padre.

-¡Hijo de puta!- Carlisle se estremeció. Edward estaba implacable. –Te odio.- Él siseó.

Esme se quedó sin aliento. –¡Edward Cullen, no le hables a tu padre de esa manera, y no le levantes la mano! ¿Qué está _mal _contigo?-

-¡Él no le puede hablar a _Bella_ de esa manera! ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo duro que hemos tratado de ayudarla después de lo que le hizo? ¿Sabes quién es él?-

Carlisle estaba lleno de temor. Apenas sentía el dolor en su mandíbula. Su instinto le decía que se había equivocado en todas sus suposiciones precipitadas. Su instinto le decía que no le iba a gustar lo que estaba a punto de escuchar, y que sería peor de lo que él originalmente creía.

-Cuéntame.- Él dijo, como si estuviera preparado para ello.

-¿Te importa?-

-Por supuesto que me importa. Si lo que dije era incorrecto, entonces quiero saber. No quiero tener la razón, Edward.-

Edward apretó los puños. –No me engañas.-

Carlisle asintió. Era inútil discutir. –Quiero que seas feliz, Edward. Cuando me acordé de lo que él dijo, pensé…¿por qué él iba a mentir? Por mucho que odiaría que fuera verdad, ¿cómo no creerlo?- Él sintió a su esposa de pie junto a él, y se consoló con eso.

-¡Ella tiene dieciocho años! ¿Crees que una joven de esa edad se haya casado con un médico de mediana edad y haya tenido un bebé?¿Ella te parece de ese tipo? ¿Te parece creíble? ¡Porque joder, a mí no! Ten las cosas claras antes de ir por ahí acusando a la mujer que amamos de andar jodiendo por ahí.-

-Entonces dime, Edward, por favor. Quiero estar equivocado.-

-Entonces, te llevarás una sorpresa.- Edward escupió.

-¿Pueden ustedes dos ser civilizados?- Esme les rogó. Ella tenía miedo, al igual que su marido, de saber la verdad. Ella se estremeció. El rostro de Bella…ella sólo sabía que era diez veces peor de lo que pensaba.

Para el momento en que Edward estuvo lo suficientemente estable como para mantener una conversación racional, Carlisle tenía una bolsa de hielo en la mandíbula. Esme se sentó cerca de él, sosteniendo su mano con fuerza mientras Edward y Emmett se preparaban para decirles todo.

Jasper estaba en el baño asegurándose de que Bella estuviera bien. Él sostuvo su cabello mientras ella vomitaba. Ella sollozó después, deseando poder estar en otro lugar. No podía soportar estar frente a ellos, y definitivamente no podía soportar escuchar hablar de _él._

-Jasper.- Su voz era ronca pero continuó. –¿Me llevas a alguna parte? No quiero salir allí.-

-Todo lo que quieras, cariño.- Él le limpió la frente sudorosa, preocupado. Ella estaba caliente. –¿Te sientes enferma?-

Bella se encogió de hombros. –Vomitar hace eso, pero estoy bien, sólo cansada.-

Arriba, él la sentó en su baño y puso una toalla mojada sobre su cabeza. Ella se cepilló los dientes, sentía asco. Tenía la garganta irritada y evitó el espejo a toda costa. _Me veo tan espantosa_.

Al terminar, Jasper la acostó sobre su antigua cama. Él quería ir a casa para que pudieran cuidar de ella correctamente, pero sabía que la verdad necesitaba salir a la luz lo más pronto posible.

-Te vas a quedar conmigo, ¿verdad?- Ella preguntó.

-En ningún otro lugar prefiero estar que contigo.- Él se metió en la cama con ella, mirándola con adoración. Él ocultaba su miedo y enojo.

-Debo haber terminado esto por ahora.- Bella dijo, manteniendo la voz baja mientras reposaba en la oscuridad del dormitorio. Ella apoyó la cabeza en su pecho mientras él la sostenía. Se sintió tranquila por primera vez en esa noche. Todo se estaba acomodando. –No debería estar tan molesta cuando estoy acostumbrada a ese tipo de enfermedad.-

Jasper sacudió la cabeza. –No seas tan dura contigo misma, cariño. No es tan fácil, y tú lo sabes. No hace falta que te lo diga. Tienes toda la razón para estar molesta.-

Ella se acurrucó más cerca de él. –¿Deberíamos ir abajo?-

-No.-

-Apuesto a que dejé un desastre después de golpear a tu papá.-

-Estoy contento de que lo hicieras. Estoy orgullo de ti, en realidad. No te preocupes por ellos. Emmett y Edward pueden manejarlo. Um…¿te importa si nuestros padres saben la verdad? Supongo que eso es lo que están escuchando ahora mismo.

Bella puso su barbilla en el pecho de Jasper para que pudieran hablar directamente. –No quería que supieran al principio, pero ahora…si quiero. Prefiero que estén conscientes a que sigan pensando lo mismo.-

Jasper estaba en silencio. Si abría la boca, diría lo cabreado que estaba, como él estaba dispuesto a hacer lo impensable. Por otra parte, él era de los que perdían los estribos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Su padre seguía siendo su padre, y tuvo que recordar que de lo contrario ellos no existirían. Sin duda, su padre estaba confundido, mal informado. Jasper tenía que creer eso. Él no era un hombre estúpido o vengativo. Pero era difícil superar lo que le dijo a Bella, lo que él había asumido ciegamente. Cualquier persona que conociera a Bella debería ser capaz de ver que ella no era para nada como él la describía. El mal puede usar fachadas, pero la inocencia de Bella no podía ser un engaño, por lo menos no para él.

Esme estaba sollozando completamente para el momento en que sus hijos terminaron de contarles la verdad sobre James Mercury y Bella.

-¿Ella es su hija?- Esme se ahogó.

Edward asintió, grave. Les contó todo sobre el abuso sexual, el asesinato, la extracción de órganos, el secuestro y la reclusión hasta el escape de Bella. Carlisle admitió que para nada le gustaba James Mercury. El hombre era un idiota arrogante y narcisista que pensaba que era mejor que los demás. Él era muy simpático, todo eso de lado. Carlisle estaba completamente en la oscuridad acerca de lo que realmente estaba pasando. Por mucho que el hombre le molestara, él no hubiera imaginado que fuera capaz de lo que sus hijos le estaban acusando. Pero era cierto. Todo eso.

Esme dirigió su mirada sorprendida, no por primera vez, a su marido. -¿Cómo pudiste decirle eso a ella?-

-Yo no sabía…- Sintió el peso del remordimiento caer sobre sus hombros. –Esa pobre chica. Y yo la acusaba de…¿cómo voy a compensárselo? ¿Qué me ha pasado?- Él puso su cabeza entre sus manos, los sollozos abandonando su cuerpo.

Su esposa apoyó su cabeza en su hombro. –Fuiste demasiado lejos, pero creo que sólo estabas tratando de proteger a nuestra familia.-

-Le debes una disculpa a Bella.- Emmett dijo sin rodeos.

-Lo sé.-

-Más que una disculpa.-

-Lo sé.-

-No sé si te puedo perdonar en estos momentos.-

Carlisle sollozó. –No tienes que hacerlo. No me lo merezco.-

Se quedaron en silencio procesando los hechos. Esme se sentía un poco enferma, también. Era incomprensible. Cómo alguien podía hacerle eso a un niño, a su propio hijo… Ella tuvo el impulso de proteger a Bella. Ella era tan buena como una hija para ella. Sus hijos estaban enamorados de ella, y Esme estaba orgullosa de que ellos la fueran a cuidar y a proteger. Ella desearía que si tuviera una hija en la misma situación, que alguien la amara y la protegiera también.

-¿Y el bebé?- Ese detalle inquietante no había desaparecido de su mente. Tenía miedo de la respuesta.

Ellos no habían mencionado nada sobre el bebé del que Carlisle había oído hablar.

-Ahora que pienso en eso,- Carlisle dijo, -él dijo que su esposa dio a luz, pero nunca vi una imagen, sólo a ella.-

-¿Cuándo te dijo que lo tuvo?- Edward preguntó.

-Hace un par de semanas. Es por eso que no ha estado en el trabajo. Él dijo que ella estaba en Nuevo México visitando a unos parientes cuando dio a luz, y él iba a ir allá para estar con ellos y traerlos a casa, supongo. Él había estado diciendo que ella estaba embarazada durante meses. Sonata tan convincente acerca de todo eso que yo le creí.-

-Él sabe como tejer una historia, eso es seguro. ¿Así que él no ha ido a trabajar?-

-Desde la semana pasada, si no me equivoco.-

-¿Dijo cuando estaría de regreso?-

-No, pero no somos realmente amigos. Su partida fue repentina, sin embargo.-

-Él la está buscando. Sabe que ella no está muerta, así que él y sus hombres están por ahí fuera ahora mismo…-

Los ojos de Esme se ensancharon. –Pero, ¿qué van a hacer ellos con ella si la encuentran?-

-No…- Edward puso su mano para detenerla, -eso no va a suceder.- Él no podría soportarlo. Edward lo había contemplado a menudo. ¿Y si ellos la atrapaban? Pero era difícil pensar en eso. Evitaba el tema, pues sin duda si Bella caía en sus garras significaría perderla para siempre. Violación y muerte. Ella no iba a sobrevivir. Mejor pensaba en otra cosa.

-Laurent, me acuerdo de él.- Carlisle habló. –Se ha ido, también. Sin embargo no conozco a esta persona, Víctor, que has mencionado.-

-Probablemente no. Él es enfermero, pero a menudo trabaja en otros lugares. Ya sabemos que se ha ido. Simplemente no sabemos dónde están. Nuevo México parece poco probable. Ellos no van a encontrarla allí.- Edward no pensaba ni por un segundo que estuvieran allí. Eso le daba a Bella una amplia oportunidad para salir, tenían que darse cuenta de eso. Pero él tenía un mal presentimiento. Ellos estaban planeando algo.

-Ella, quiero decir…¿ella necesita un médico?- Carlisle preguntó. El enterarse de que ella había sido violada, entre otras cosas, lo hizo preocuparse por su salud, especialmente si ella todavía no había ido al médico.

-Yo curé su herida. Pero no es una mala idea que tú la veas, sin embargo.- Respondió Edward.

-A ella no le va a gustar eso.- Emmett dijo. Él tenía razón. Ser tocada por un médico varón no era sabio, pero su padre tenía la idea correcta.

-Conozco a mujeres que son doctoras. Deberían hablar con ella y ver si está de acuerdo con eso. La doctora Onslow es buena, y confío en que sea discreta. Ella tiene experiencia con víctimas de violación.-

-Le voy a preguntar.- Edward dijo.

-Por favor hazlo. Él podría haberle contagiado una enfermedad…me sentiría mejor si ella estuviera protegida.- Carlisle no quería sugerir que ella hubiera estado embarazada. Ella no podía haber dado a luz antes, pero no sería justo que ella hubiera escapado de sus garras sólo para averiguar que estaba embarazada.

Edward y Emmett no eran estúpidos. Se habían percatado de lo que estaba insinuando.

-Ella no está embarazada, papá.- Emmett le dijo.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Porque ella está…ya sabes…con esa cosa que tienen las mujeres todos los meses.-

-Aún...-

-Vamos a hablar con ella.- Emmett dijo con firmeza, obviamente con la esperanza de dejar de lado el horrible tema.

Esme miró a su alrededor, consciente de que Bella y Jasper no estaban allí. Bella se había asustado, y Esme fue atacada por la culpa. Intentó seguirla al principio, pero Jasper la detuvo, diciéndole que ella necesitaba privacidad. Ahora, todo lo que Esme quería era que las cosas entre Bella y Carlisle estuvieran bien. Un lo siento no sería lo suficientemente bueno, pero era un comienzo. Esme tenía que disculparse también. Aunque ella vio la sinceridad e inocencia de Bella, también tuvo sus dudas. No sólo fue el instinto de madre, sino su lado desconfiado el que puso en duda a la chica. Esme había conocido a algunas personas malas en su vida, pero ninguna tan mala como el doctor James Mercury, un nombre que ella nunca olvidaría, y ella ni siquiera había conocido a la bestia. Sabiendo lo que Bella había pasado, Esme encontraba difícil llegar a un acuerdo.

-¿Dónde está Bella?- Se secó algunas lágrimas de debajo de los ojos.

Edward frunció el ceño. –Probablemente Jasper la llevó a otra parte de la casa. De hecho, tenemos que irnos.- Se puso de pie bruscamente.

-Necesito disculparme.- Carlisle dijo.

-Sí, así es.- Edward lo fulminó con la mirada, todavía no lo perdonaba. –Pero esta noche no estaría bien. Sólo quiero llevarla a casa. Podemos hablar más tarde.-

Esme sintió más lágrimas inundar sus ojos ante la brusquedad de su hijo. Incluso con ella estaba siendo crítico.

Edward y Emmett encontraron a Jasper y a Bella poco después, dejando a sus padres abajo completamente avergonzados. Edward fue implacable cuando les dijo que se mantuvieran alejados. Su madre se veía tan herida, y él odiaba eso, pero estaba pensando en lo mejor para Bella. Tenía que encontrar la manera de volver a estar en buenos términos con ellos más tarde, cuando ya no se sintiera tan volátil.

Se derritió al ver a Bella dormida. Su comportamiento duro ablandado inmediatamente. Jasper los saludó con un hola articulado, no quería molestarla. Edward fue hasta el otro lado de Bella, besándola ligeramente en la cabeza. Emmett hizo lo mismo, resistiendo la tentación de decir "Awww" cuando ella se removió, estirándose. Ella permaneció dormida.

-¿Qué debemos hacer?- Emmett susurró.

-La voy a llevar cargando.- Edward dijo.

-Pero yo quiero hacer eso.- Emmett hizo un mohín.

-Hey, tú eres el que obtuvo la mamada, así que deja de quejarte.-

Emmett lo admitió. Él tenía razón. Bella le había dado una mamada. Él tuvo suerte de no ser interrumpido antes de que terminaran. Simplemente su padre tuvo que atraparlo con los pantalones abajo y a Bella aún de rodillas. Si tan sólo hubiera estado allí un minuto más tarde…

Jasper estaba en silencio, echando humo en su propia cabeza. Nadie se atrevía a preguntarle qué estaba pensando. Ellos estaban determinados a evitar más peleas por el resto de la noche.

Pero Carlisle era un hombre amable y gentil en su mayor parte. Él no podía permitir que Bella se fuera sin hacerle saber lo mucho que lamentaba todo lo que había dicho.

Los ojos de Bella revolotearon abiertos cuando Edward la bajó. Ella estaba medio-dormida, apenas registrando dónde estaba y con quién estaba, sólo sintiendo que estaba a salvo.

-Bella.- Una voz dijo. –Lo siento.-

Carlisle lo dijo con urgencia, viendo que no era bienvenido para estar cerca de ella. No había nada malo en decir eso, ¿verdad?

Él había pensado que no, pero luego Jasper le dio un puñetazo en el ojo.

Bella tuvo que reírse. Fue un poco divertido, después de todo. El episodio entero en la casa Cullen pasaría a la historia de su familia como uno de los fiascos más hilarantes que hubiera sucedido nunca. O no.

Bella golpeó a Carlisle Cullen en la cara, dejando un buen moretón en forma de mano en su mejilla. Luego ella vomitó por todo su inodoro porque la idea de ser la esposa de su padre y tener un hijo suyo era la cosa más repugnante que jamás había oído. Lo peor era que nadie le creía. Era una prueba más de que James Mercury era un hombre encantador. ¿Y qué pasaba con su bebé fantasma? ¿Cómo podía convencer a los demás sin parecer un pedófilo que se había casado con una niña y la había embarazado? Bella apenas y aparentaba su edad. Tal vez él podía agregarle uno o dos años a su edad, pero James era todavía demasiado viejo para ella.

Estaba enfermo, enfermo, enfermo. No sólo la había violado, sino que le decía a la gente que ella era su esposa. Al parecer sus perversiones no tenían límite. Él vivía en un mundo de fantasía. ¿Acaso él sabía que ella seguía siendo su hija?

El lunes, los chicos se fueron a trabajar. Ellos no habían dormido mucho y estaban reacios a dejar a Bella, pero una vez más ella les aseguró que estaría bien sola, se fueron.

Esme llamó por la mañana, dejando a Bella en shock. Esme quería disculparse y sonaba tan sincera. Bella no estaba realmente enojada con ella, pero se encontró diciéndole a la preocupada mujer que la perdonaba. Esme literalmente le suplicó.

-Pero. Señora Cullen, no hay nada que perdonar. Usted no ha hecho nada.- Bella objetó.

-Precisamente, Bella, y por favor llámame Esme. No _hice_ nada. Debería haberme plantado y detener a Carlisle, pero no lo hice, y no puedo disculparme lo suficiente. Quiero que las cosas estén bien entre nosotros, incluso con Carlisle. Él está tan avergonzado de lo que dijo, Bella, y tiene miedo de hablarte. Tienes toda la razón para odiarlo, lo sé, pero espero que lo puedas perdonar algún día.-

Bella tenía la lengua atada. Para ser honesta, estaba en un estado de ánimo muy indulgente. Para empezar, odiaba guardar rencor, y, realmente, era fácil ver de dónde venía la actitud de Carlisle. Él era un padre preocupado que había escuchado cosas malas sobre ella. Todas eran mentiras ridículas que él le había dicho, pero no había nadie más que lo contradijera hasta que llegó ella. Cuando alguien te dice que está casado, ¿por qué _no_ creerle? Ella no se veía como una niña pequeña, y su padre había tomado esas fotografías…le había hecho retratos, también, y él la hizo parecer más _sofisticada_ y menos niña. Ahora ella sabía por qué.

_Voy a necesitar terapia. Años de terapia. Los mejores médicos que haya_.

-Señora Cull–Esme, por supuesto que puedo perdonarle. No voy a pretender que no me dolió.- _y que me hizo vomitar_. –Pero me doy cuenta de que él estaba tratando de proteger a su familia. ¿Tal vez podamos cenar de nuevo algún día y volver a empezar?-

Podía escuchar como Esme se estaba poniendo emocional. Ella estaba sollozando. –Estoy tan feliz de oírte decir eso, Bella. Yo digo lo mismo acerca de Carlisle. Él tenía la mejor intención en el corazón, pero andaba por el camino equivocado. Y la cena suena adorable. La próxima vez haremos que se siente y se comporte civilizadamente como lo hace normalmente. Te prometo que no suele ser tan malo.-

Bella se rió. –Con tantos hombres exaltados, me sorprende escuchar eso.-

Esme se rió entre dientes. –Es verdad. Vivir con cuatro hombres no es fácil, imagínate vivir con tres adolescentes y un marido que no lo puede manejar. Aquellos fueron algunos años interesantes. Siempre quise tener una hija, ya sabes, pero eso nunca sucedió. Sin embargo, siempre tuve la esperanza…- Ella dejó la frase flotando en el aire. El corazón de Bella saltó. Esperaba que Esme quisiera decir lo que ella pensaba que quería decir.

-En cualquier caso, vamos a tener que planearlo pronto.- Dijo Esme.

-Si, pero no demasiado pronto. Todavía están molestos, creo.-

Esme suspiró. –Pensé que…bueno, voy a dejarte ir ahora, Bella, pero…¿está bien si hablamos pronto de nuevo? ¿Si te llamo esta semana?-

Bella sonrió. –Claro. Me encantaría eso.-

Eso la hizo feliz durante el resto del día. Ella estaba en buenos términos con uno de los padres, por lo menos.

Ella les contó a los chicos cuando volvieron, sin saber cómo iban a reaccionar. Edward aún estaba gélido. Sólo había sucedido la noche anterior. Emmett estaba contento, viéndolo como una buena señal. Jasper estaba tan tranquilo como siempre, lo que le preocupaba. Él apenas y hablaba con ella, lo mismo con cualquier persona. Edward le dijo que él había estado muy serio en la escuela, pero no como siempre. Ni siquiera mandó a detención a los revoltosos. Los estudiantes y los profesores lo atribuyeron a su reciente enfermedad.

Ella supuso que a Jasper le gustaría estar solo. Ella, Edward y Emmett decidieron darle algo de espacio. No era buena idea estar cerca de un Jasper malhumorado. Él estaba en algún lugar de la casa revolcándose, y ellos estaban acurrucados en el sofá hablando de cómo les fue en la escuela (evitando temas delicados) y lo mucho que se habían divertido esquivando a Jane y a Violeta. Edward terminó ocultándose de nuevo en el baño. Esta vez fue en el de hombres, por suerte. Lástima que tuvo que escuchar a tres personas hacer sus necesidades al mismo tiempo. Echaba de menos su hora del almuerzo. Emmett lo llamó debilucho cuando se enteró. Tendrían que trabajar en eso. Edward no tenía la paciencia para lidiar con ellas, y ya estaba harto de esconderse. Sin embargo tenía miedo de ser atacado. Jane y Violeta parecía que estuvieran juntas todo el tiempo, y ese era el problema. A una la podían manejar, ¿pero dos?

Jane se había acercado de nuevo al aula de Jasper, pero él había cerrado la puerta. Violeta hizo otro intento con Emmett, pero ella pronto se arrepintió de eso. Emmett de casualidad se estaba haciendo un sándwich en su escritorio cuando ella apareció (porque él se había olvidado convenientemente de la comida preparada que había llevado), y cuando ella empezó a hablar, él se asustó tanto que él "accidentalmente" salpicó salsa de tomate en la blusa. Después la mostaza misteriosamente explotó en su cara cuando se "resbaló" de sus manos. Entonces ella se dio cuenta. Ella pensaba que era extraño que él tuviera kétchup y mostaza cuando sólo estaba haciéndose un sándwich de tomate y lechuga.

Bella no podía dejar de carcajearse cuando él le contó esa historia. Ellos eran tan opuestos, se dio cuenta. Emmett estaba listo para enfrentarse con extraños, Edward no. En casa, sus papeles se invertían. Jasper, por otra parte, era un poco más complicado…

No se dieron cuenta de que él estaba de pie en la puerta, mirándola.

-Violeta es una buena maestra,- Emmett estaba diciendo, -pero nunca se sabe. ¡Ella es tan estúpida! Está obsesionada conmigo y con mi cuerpo caliente. Me siento como un objeto, te lo digo.-

Jasper se dio a notar en ese momento, lanzándose al sofá, agarrando a Bella y llevándosela. Edward y Emmett lo miraban atónitos.

Él quería estar a solas con _ella_, al parecer. _Vaya, supongo que preguntar es realmente difícil_, ella pensó.

-Uh, Jasper, ¿qué está pasando?-

La llevó a su dormitorio, acostándola en la cama debajo de él, alineándose perfectamente con ella. Él comenzó a besarle el cuello y la cara tan pronto como pudo.

Bella lo apartó. –Jasper, ¿qué pasa? No has dicho nada en todo el día.-

Era cierto. Desde la noche anterior había mantenido la boca cerrada. Él no dijo nada después de golpear a su padre, sólo se salió. Ahora él la estaba mirando, pero eso fue todo.

-Nada está mal. Sólo quiero besarte.- Él se lanzó a sus labios, pero Bella lo bloqueó con su mano.

-Jasper, no. Dime lo que está pasando. Esto es por lo de anoche, ¿verdad?-

Jasper miró hacia otro lado. Oh, ella estaba en lo cierto. ¿Por qué no lo admitía? Todo el mundo estaba molesto por lo que pasó, ¿entonces por qué no lo dejaba salir?

-Di algo.-

-Yo sólo…lo odio. No quiero esto.- Él luchó para dejar salir las palabras.

El corazón de Bella se detuvo. _¿Él no quiere esto? ¿Él no me quiere?_

Jasper se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y cómo lo tomó ella. Él se sentó, agarrando su mano entre las suyas. –No, no _nosotros_, sino el _dolor_, Bella. No puedo soportar todas las cosas horribles que te han sucedido. Al segundo en que me pongo a pensar que la vida es buena y que eres feliz, escucho la prueba de que nada de eso es cierto.-

Bella negó con la cabeza. –Pero soy feliz, y la vida es buena. Podemos hacerlo aún mejor, Jasper.-

-Lo que él dijo…Bella, lo que has _vivido_, y me cuesta llegar a un acuerdo con eso. Creo que nunca voy a ser feliz y a sentirme bien hasta que sepa que él se ha ido. No tengo intención de dejarte vivir de esa manera otra vez. Me moriría primero.-

Bella llevó su mano libre a sus manos entrelazadas. –En primer lugar, no hables de muerte. En segundo lugar, yo nunca voy a volver a él, voluntaria o involuntariamente. No sé si hay una buena razón para hacerlo. En cuanto a lo vivido…no podemos cambiar eso, y eso está bien.- Jasper quería protestar. –Lo que quiero decir es que lo he aceptado, y me estoy curando. No lo voy a olvidar, pero voy a seguir adelante. Con ustedes. Podría tomar años para que su rostro esté fuera de mi cabeza y para que la simple mención de su nombre no me enferme, pero eso no es nada comparado con lo que tenemos ahora.- Bella estaba orgullosa de que su voz no vacilara. Era cierto, lo que ella dijo, pero…siempre había un "pero", siempre una pequeña mentira.

Jasper esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. –Siempre y cuando tú seas feliz y estemos juntos, entonces yo también lo seré.-

Lo que él no dijo: No dejes que nada suceda. Ten cuidado.

No es lo suficientemente bueno si él está vivo.

No es lo suficientemente bueno. Él no ha sido llevado ante la justicia.

Él no ha pagado todavía.

Sé que podría perderte un día, y pienso en eso todo el tiempo.

A veces quisiera encerrarte, también, de modo que no hubiera fuerzas externas que te hicieran daño ni te llevaran.

Tengo miedo.

Porque _yo sé_ que voy a perderte.

**.**

**.**

* * *

Hola! Bueno chicas (os) tengo un anuncio que hacerles, por razones ajenas a mí voy a tener que suspender la traducción, dejaré de publicar hasta nuevo aviso. Odio hacerles esto, pero bueno, hoy es 28 y tenía que hacerles una inocentada...  
Jajajajaja, espero que hayan caído y ahora se estén riendo y no enojados :D Ahora si, ¿qué les pareció el capítulo? Pobre Carlisle, aparte del remordimiento que siente se llevó sus buenos golpes, pero creo que se pasó de cruel con sus palabras, ¿creen que las cosas se arreglaran entre Bella y su suegro? Me pareció muy linda Esme. ¿Qué piensan de la actitud de Carlisle? Bueno, espero saber sus opiniones, ya saben que si tienen alguna pregunta o sugerencia no duden en hacerla. Les mando un mega abrazo y noe leemos en año nuevo, y creanme cuando les digo que por nada del mundo dejaría esta traduccion ;)

¡Saludos!

Kelxi Ylönen


	24. Una charla sobre el control

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y la historia pertenece a la gran She Isn't Here, yo sólo traduzco._

**Aviso: **_La siguiente historia es rated M, tiene contenido sexual, violencia y mal lenguaje._

_Muchísimas gracias a todas las personitas que me dejan sus comentarios, no tienen idea de cuánto los aprecio. ¡GRACIAS! También quiero agradecer a quienes agregan la historia a sus alertas y favoritos, espero que disfruten del capítulo...  
_

* * *

**Ménage**

Capítulo 24 – Una charla sobre el control

Era viernes. Dos semanas. Dos semanas de libertad. Mi tiempo vuela cuando no estás encerrado en un sótano. Bella se preguntaba qué hubiera sido de ella si los Cullen no la hubieran encontrado.

Había sido una semana tensa. Jasper seguía apagado, casi sin hablar. Él fingió que estaba bien, pero era obvio para todos que no lo estaba. Bella deseaba que su platica de unos días antes lo hubiese ayudado, pero no fue así. Él estaba pegajoso, también, exigiendo estar cerca de ella en todo momento.

-No voy a ir a ninguna parte, Jasper.- Ella le dijo el martes. Él se había acercado por detrás y la había abrazado…diez minutos más tarde, aún no la había soltado. No importaba lo que ella dijera, él la sostenía.

-Él va a tener una crisis.- Emmett le comentó a Edward. Ellos estaban molestos por lo mucho que Jasper estaba acaparando a Bella. Ellos apenas podían conseguir un beso al final del día. Estaban preocupados, por supuesto. Él no se estaba comportando como lo hacia normalmente.

El miércoles llegó la incómoda conversación.

-Estuvimos hablando con papá.- Emmett dijo, hablando despacio y con cuidado, tratando de no alarmar a Bella. Fue después de la cena cuando estaban en la cocina que él decidió tocar el tema. Habían hablado con Jasper sobre eso el día anterior, imaginando que él debería saber lo que su padre les había sugerido acerca de que Bella viera a un médico. Su estado de ánimo empeoró después de eso.

-¿Y?- Bella vio que él estaba nervioso. Era lindo cuando estaba nervioso.

-Él estaba diciendo que deberías ver a un doctor. No un terapeuta, quiero decir…ya sabes, un doctor. Si…-

-¿Para asegurarse de que no tengo ninguna enfermedad o infección, y cosas como esas? ¿Es eso lo que estás tratando de decir?- Bella terminó por él. Emmett asintió con la cabeza, avergonzado.

-Sólo por precaución.- Dijo Edward. –Es una buena idea, amor. Papá conoce a un buen doctor, una mujer, que puede ayudar. Ella va a ser discreta. Puedes pensar en ello. No vamos a presionarte.-

Bella lo pensó por un momento. Ser pinchada y cortada no era algo que estuviera esperando. Pero ella sabía que tenían razón. Era la mejor manera de obtener un vistazo de su salud. Ella no creía haber contraído alguna enfermedad de transmisión sexual, pero quería estar segura, sobre todo porque ella tenía la pronta intención de ser nuevamente _activa_. Todavía tenía que decirles eso, pero ella ya sabía que no quería esperar mucho más tiempo. Lo último que quería era darles una enfermedad. Bella maldijo a su padre por estarse preocupando de una cosa así.

-Está bien.- Ella estuvo de acuerdo. –Siempre y cuando ella no sepa quien soy.-

-No lo hará. Nosotros le daremos un seudónimo.- Edward la tranquilizó.

Jasper tenía sus dudas. –¿Cómo sabemos que podemos confiar en ella? Ella podría estar trabajando con él. Si papá conoce a Bella por la foto, entonces yo apuesto a que otros médicos lo hacen. ¡Maldición! La gente con la que él trabaja probablemente la están buscando.-

Bella no había pensado en eso. ¿Estarían otros médicos del hospital en el negocio? ¿Él les contaba sobre ella? Él era muy posesivo, y no confiaba en otros hombres estando alrededor de ella. Bella tembló ante la idea de tener más enemigos. Ella estaba bajo la impresión de que no tenía que preocuparse por tres de ellos, pero la posibilidad de que hubiera más hizo que sintiera la sangre fría. Ella ni siquiera sabía quienes la estaban buscando. Por lo que sabía, su padre había mostrado un poco su foto, lo que era bastante extraño, y si Carlisle la pudo reconocer, entonces otros también podrían.

-Tienes razón.- Ella dijo. –¿Tu papá está seguro de ella?-

A Edward no le gustaba como iba esto en absoluto. –Él dijo que podemos confiar en ella, pero ahora creo que tenemos que estar seguros. Emmett, tú puedes llamar y preguntarle.-

Emmett rodó sus ojos. –¿Todavía no le hablas? Hombre, yo también estoy enojado, pero este no es el momento. Además, ya le diste un puñetazo. Ya tuviste tu momento.-

-Cállate, Emmett. No quiero hablar con él ahora mismo. ¿De acuerdo? Tú puedes hacerlo.-

-Está bien, le voy a llamar más tarde. Cobarde.-

-Bella.- dijo Jasper, captando su atención. No había dejado de fruncir el ceño desde que inició la conversación. –El domingo, cuando estábamos jugando…-

Bella se ruborizó. –¿Sí?- ¿Dónde iba con eso?

Edward observó a su hermano críticamente, esperando que cruzara la línea. Él había estado actuando tan extraño que estaba seguro de que era sólo cuestión de tiempo.

-Pensé que estaban en tu periodo,- dijo, -pero cuando saqué mis dedos, me di cuenta de que no había sangre.-

Bella frunció el ceño en confusión. –¿Qué estás diciendo?-

Edward se quedó quieto. Él lo había olvidado…eso no había pasado por su cabeza cuando ellos le estaban haciendo eso a ella.

Emmett tenía el presentimiento de que sabía lo que Jasper estaba queriendo decir. Sin embargo, deseó que no pusiera a Bella en ese terreno.

-Estoy diciendo, que si estabas en tu periodo, ¿por qué no había sangre?- Él la miró fijamente a los ojos, y Bella tenía el presentimiento de que estaba siendo acusada de algo; de mentir, sin duda.

-Mi periodo terminó en la mañana del domingo.- Ella dijo, cruzando sus brazos defensivamente.

-¿No es muy pronto? Yo no sé mucho de estas cosas, ¿pero no se supone que duran más que eso?-

Bella apretó los dientes. –No es lo mismo para todas las mujeres, _Jasper_, y no, no es demasiado pronto. Mis periodos nunca duran más de cinco días. ¿Feliz ahora?-

Jasper ignoró su tono. –¿Pero estás segura?-

-¿Segura de qué?-

-De que no estás embarazada.-

Su boca se abrió. ¿Él pensaba que ella estaba embarazada? ¿En serio?

Emmett le golpeó en la cabeza. –¡Jazz, tú idiota!-

-¿Qué? Yo no puedo ser el único que se lo esté preguntando.- Jasper se defendió.

-Podrías haber tenido más tacto.-

-O, ya sabes, simplemente creerme.- Bella dijo, indiferente. –Estoy bastante segura de que si estuviera embarazada estaría vomitando por todas partes. No soy muy buena en ocultar cosas tan importantes como eso.-

-Pero no lo sabes con certeza, ¿verdad? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez-?-

-¡Jasper!- Edward exclamó, callando a su hermano. Edward se apretó el puente de la nariz en señal de frustración. Él tenía que detenerlo. Jasper podía ser un bastardo insensible a veces.

-_No_ estoy embarazada.- Bella insistió.

-Pero podrías estarlo.-

Bella gruñó. Esta era sólo una conversación más que ella no quería tener. –No, no puedo estarlo.-

-¿Quieres decir que él utilizaba protección? Lo siento, Bella, sé que esto es desagradable, pero creo que es necesario. Si él es capaz de imaginar una esposa y un bebé, entonces eso me hace pensar que su verdadera intención era convertir la fantasía en realidad.-

Bella evitó las lágrimas. Ella sintió que su rostro se calentaba bajo sus intensas miradas.

-Bella,- Emmett colocó su mano sobre su hombro, -no tienes que decir nada.-

-Amor, está bien.- Edward la atrajo a su lado. Ella se negaba a mirar a ninguno de ellos. –Déjalo Jasper.- Edward advirtió.

Jasper lo fulminó con la mirada, pero no replicó. Había sido un lío de nervios durante días, la incertidumbre. Odiaba que hacerle una pregunta tan personal la lastimara. Odiaba sentir la necesidad de preguntar. Odiaba a James Mercury.

-Yo tenía anticonceptivos.- Bella finalmente admitió. Eso les tomó por sorpresa.

-¿Él te dejó?- Edward preguntó. Tal vez él sinceramente no quería dejarla embarazada. Pero Jasper había descubierto algo. Si él iba por ahí diciendo a la gente que Bella era su esposa y ella tenía un hijo suyo, pues entones eso indicaba que él tenía un enfermo deseo de hacerlo realidad, ¿no era así?

-No.- Bella respondió.

-¿No se necesita permiso de los padres para obtener anticonceptivos?-

Bella asintió con la cabeza. –Supongo.-

-Pero…entonces ¿cómo los conseguiste?- Preguntó Emmett.

-Yo…yo tenía un amigo.- Bella se mordió el labio, nerviosa. Ella había dicho demasiado, quería evitar más preguntas. _Por favor no pregunten, por favor no pregunten_.

-¿Quién?- Jasper estaba asombrado. Ella les había dicho antes que no estaba cerca de nadie, que ella renunció a tener amigos hace mucho tiempo.

-Sólo alguien que yo conocía.- Ella trató de cambiar el tema, pero ellos no lo dejarían. Bueno, Jasper no lo dejaría, pero Edward y Emmett no podían negar que estaban más que curiosos.

-Bella…-

Bella cerró los ojos. –Él no era realmente un amigo. Ni siquiera me cae bien, pero tomé el riesgo. Él me dijo que podía conseguir un poco de control de natalidad sin que mi padre lo supiera. Yo era joven, pero no estúpida. No quería quedar embarazada, sobre todo de mi padre. Eso no sería más que otra lista de problemas para mí, y también significaría ninguna posibilidad de escapar. Nunca. Así que cuando él lo ofreció, acepté, y cuando él trajo lo prometido…estaba sorprendida, pero feliz. Él sabía lo que estaba pasando, pero no estoy muy segura de por qué quería ayudarme. Él no tenía ninguna razón para hacerlo.-

Un silencio cayó sobre la habitación. Nadie sabía que pensar de lo que ella reveló. Obviamente era un tema delicado, y había más de lo que ella dejaba ver. La única palabra que pasaba a través de sus mentes era _¿quién?_ Fue un alivio saber que alguien estaba cuidando de ella, al menos de esa manera, pero también había dicho que no le caía bien el hombre. Ella estaba perturbada por él, no confiaba en él. _¿Quién?_

-¿Él te lastimó?- Emmett preguntó, rompiendo el silencio. No fue enérgico, sólo estaba genuinamente curioso. Él ocultó bien su ira, pero si ese hombre le hizo algo a ella…

Bella se encogió de hombros. Eso no fue un sí o un no, pero Jasper, Edward y Emmett eran perfectamente conscientes de que ese gesto significaba que si, que él la lastimó. Tenían que recordar mantenerse bajo control y no salir volando por la pared.

-Bella, cariño, ¿qué te hizo?- Jasper preguntó amablemente.

Bella negó con la cabeza. –Él no me violó, si es lo que están pensando.-

-¿Quién?-

Bella se levantó bruscamente, señalando que la discusión había terminado. Ellos la dejaron ir.

Bella durmió sola esa noche en la habitación de Edward. Jasper yacía sin dormir en su propia habitación. No tenía sentido dormir en la habitación compartida si Bella no estaba allí. Emmett durmió allí pues era su propia habitación. Edward contempló bajar al sótano por la noche, pero luego pasó por su antigua habitación y escuchó el llanto de Bella. Eso le rompió el corazón.

Llamó a la puerta antes de entrar. Bella trató de acallar sus sollozos, pero falló. Ella estaba de espaldas a él, y cuando él trato de echarle un vistazo a ella, se cubrió con las mantas sobre la cabeza.

-Bella, siento lo de antes. Nos equivocamos al presionarte para que hablaras.- Él susurró.

Bella se secó los ojos debajo de las sábanas. –Tú no lo hiciste.- Ella dijo. –Bueno, un poco.-

Edward se sentó en la cama. –Lo siento, amor. Lo que haya sucedido…queremos saber, pero si no te sientes cómoda contándonos, no tienes que hacerlo.-

Bella sorbió, en necesidad de un pañuelo. Edward, siempre prudente, cogió uno de la mesita de noche y lo deslizó por el borde superior de la sábana. Bella lo tomó tímidamente.

-¿Puedo dormir contigo?- Edward preguntó, con miedo al rechazo. Él quería quedarse. Tenía la esperanza de ser algún consuelo para ella. Era raro conseguir pasar la noche a solas con ella, también. Todo lo que quería hacer en ese momento era abrazarla y hacer que se sintiera segura y querida. Pero Bella no quería eso.

-Prefiero estar sola.- Ella dijo.

El corazón de Edward se cayó. –Oh…bueno, voy a estar en el sótano, si me necesitas.- Él se levantó, renuente a salir. Justo cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta, Bella le llamó.

-Espera.- Él se dio la vuelta. Bella estaba sentada, las sábanas amontonadas en su regazo. –¿Puedes quedarte? En el suelo, quiero decir.-

Edward levantó las cejas. –Todo lo que quieras, amor.- Él sonrió. –Voy a buscar unas mantas y una almohada.- Él se apresuró a salir, corriendo al armario del pasillo y encontrando las mantas. Se deslizó a la habitación de Emmett para robar una almohada. Él ya estaba dormido, por suerte. Edward no creía que Emmett estuviera feliz de que Bella hubiera elegido estar con Edward y no él.

Corrió de vuelta a la habitación, tratando de llegar como si no hubiera tenido prisa por volver a ella. Él se acomodó en el suelo tan cerca de la cama como pudo. Bella se sentía culpable por haberle hecho dormir en el suelo, pero ella no se estaba viendo con buenos ojos en ese momento. Su suciedad estaba haciendo una reaparición. Toda esa charla sobre el control de natalidad le hizo recordar sobre su pasado no tan lejano. Pero ella necesitaba tenerlo cerca. Actualmente ella los necesitaba más y más.

Media hora más tarde ella todavía no había logrado dormir. Ella cambió de idea.

-¿Edward?- Ella murmuró, sin saber si estaba despierto o no.

-¿Si?- Como si en realidad él pudiera dormir sin ella. Por supuesto que no estaba durmiendo. Se sintió aliviado de que ella hablara, aunque él quería descansar un poco.

-He cambiado de opinión.- Ella dijo. –¿Puedes dormir conmigo?-

Edward estaba a su lado y bajo las sábanas dos segundos más tarde, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Él envolvió su brazo alrededor de ella. –¿Estás bien con esto?-

-Mm…- Bella se volvió hacia él, e inmediatamente comenzó a atacar sus labios con un beso feroz. Edward, desconcertado, tardó unos segundos en responder. Cuando volvió en sí, se puso encima de ella, regresándole el beso con entusiasmo. Bella arrojó la pierna por encima de su cintura, gimiendo mientras sus zonas inferiores se rozaban. Ella lo sintió crecer duro contra ella. Él deslizó la mano hasta su camisa, dándole un ligero apretón en el pecho. Se sobresaltó cuando sintió su mano alrededor de su dureza. Sus boxers estaban en sus rodillas, se dio cuenta.

-¿Qué pasa?- Edward murmuró entre besos.

-Te deseo.- Ronroneó Bella.

Edward gimió. Sintió la tentación de ir más allá. Dios, como la deseaba también, pero se obligó a detenerse.

-Bella, tenemos que parar, de lo contrario voy a perder el control.-

Bella suspiró, soltando su pierna. –¿No podemos continuar por un poco más?-

-Amor, te deseo tanto, pero es demasiado pronto. Estar contigo de esta manera, sólo dos de nosotros, es demasiado fácil. Prefiero parar entes de que no sea capaz de hacerlo. Quiero que nuestra primera vez sea perfecta.- Él la besó una vez más y se bajó de su cuerpo. Le encantaba estar encima de ella, medio desnudo, todo lo que él tenía que hacer era bajar sus cortos pantalones de pijama y su virginidad sería historia.

Bella estaba decepcionada. Ella entendía el razonamiento de Edward, pero estaba tan caliente que ella estaba cerca de decirle que pusiera sus dedos en ella.

-Bella.- Ella giró la cabeza hacia él, que le estaba dando una de esas sonrisas. –Eso no quiere decir que he terminado contigo.-

Y él desapareció bajo las sábanas.

Al día siguiente, Emmett llamó a su papá. Él estaba en el trabajo, pero fue capaz de dedicarle unos pocos minutos.

Él fue directo al grano. –¿Podemos confiar en la doctora Onslow?-

Carlisle se esperaba eso. –Si, yo pienso que si. Hemos sido amigos durante años. Ella ya no trabaja más en el hospital. Ella tiene su propio consultorio no muy lejos, sin embargo, y ella no tiene ninguna asociación con el doctor Mercury. No estoy seguro de que se conozcan. Él no ha trabajado aquí por mucho tiempo, y ella se fue hace casi diez años. Ten en cuenta que ella tiene unos sesenta años. Una mujer muy amable. No imagino verla involucrada en algún negocio sucio.-

-Papá, has leído mi mente. Mira, no quiero que ella sepa el verdadero nombre de Bella, por si acaso. No has hablado con ella todavía, ¿verdad?-

-No, pero puedo llamarla esta noche si lo deseas. Ya le has preguntado primero a Bella, supongo.-

-Si, y ella está bien con eso siempre y cuando permanezca en anonimato. Estamos siendo muy prudentes. ¿Hay otras personas con las que trabajes que puedan estar involucradas con él?-

Carlisle había pensado mucho en eso después de la noche del domingo. Nadie vino a su mente, pero eso no significaba que no hubiera nadie más participando en eso. No les gustaban todos los que trabajaban allí, pero tenía más que ver con egos demasiado inflados y la falta de inteligencia que otra cosa. No hacia falta decir que empezó a mirar a sus compañeros de trabajo bajo una luz sospechosa.

-No que yo sepa, pero tengo que confesar estar siendo paranoico sobre eso. Siempre hay una posibilidad, pero no tengo ni idea de quiénes son. Ellos pueden ser inocentes por lo que sé, pero me alegra que estén siendo cautelosos. Yo lo seré también.-

-Gracias. Si algo le pasa a ella…-

-Lo sé. Y si me equivoco con la doctora Onslow, que no creo estarlo, entonces asumo toda la responsabilidad. No la recomendaría si no tuviera fe en ella.-

-Bien entonces. Llámala y vamos a organizarlo.-

-Bueno, te llamaré esta noche y discutimos los detalles.-

-Oh, y ¿papá? Estás manteniendo los ojos abiertos allí, ¿verdad? Ya sabes, ¿por Mercury?-

-Por supuesto. En el momento en que entre por estas puertas yo se los haré saber. Todo el mundo tiene la impresión de que él está en una situación de excedencia, pero nunca se sabe.-

Estuvo fijado. En la tarde del viernes, la doctora Onslow recibió a Bella, Carlisle y Esme en su consultorio. Los chicos se mantuvieron fuera de la vista, permanecieron en el coche. Carlisle y Esme actuaron como mediadores, por no mencionar el apoyo moral. Bella se sentía aliviada al tener a Esme allí.

Carlisle le había informado a la doctora que tenía una situación delicada con una chica joven, Marie Gordon (un nombre que Bella había elegido). La doctora Onslow se dio cuenta de que "Marie" había sido violada y abusada sexualmente, y por eso se sentía mejor de ser tratada por un doctor de sexo femenino. Carlisle también había mentido y le dijo que ella era la hija de un conocido. Tenía sentido.

Bella tiraba de sus mangas mientras ella, Esme y Carlisle entraban en la sala de espera vacía. La recepcionista había terminado su turno, como la doctora Onslow había prometido. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que la mujer saliera de la parte trasera. Bella sacudió su mano.

-Hola, tú debes ser Marie.-

Bella sonrió, un poco tímida. No le gustaba que aquella mujer no supiera nada acerca de su situación. –Sí, es un placer conocerte.- _Es horrible conocerte, pero pareces una buena persona. Ahora cállate y vamos a terminar con esto_.

La doctora Caroline Onslow era una mujer alta, con el pelo blanco recogido en un moño. Observó a Bella con gran interés a través de sus gafas. Bella deseó no haber estado de acuerdo con esto. Ella ya estaba mirando hacia la salida.

-Ven por aquí querida.-

Bella la siguió, con ánimo de Carlisle, a la sala de exploración.

-Si te sientes incómoda con cualquier cosa, no tienes que hacerlo. Vamos a estar justo afuera de la puerta si nos necesitas.- Él le dijo. Bella asintió con la cabeza y respiró hondo.

Si tuviera que elegir, diría que el examen pélvico fue la peor parte. Abrir las piernas para un doctor y ser sondeada era una tortura. La doctora estaba siendo tan suave como le era posible, pero Bella todavía tuvo que detenerse a sí misma para no llorar.

Los análisis no estuvieron tan mal. Bella no era aficionada a las agujas. Trató de no mirar mientras los estaban realizando.

-Siento tener que preguntarte esto, Marie, pero ¿cuándo fuiste violada?- La doctora Onslow la miró con un tono comprensivo.

La boca de Bella se secó. –Hace dos semanas.-

La doctora Onslow frunció los labios, preguntándose por qué se tardó dos semanas esta chica en recibir ayuda.

-¿Hay algún problema?- Bella preguntó. ¿Había algo malo con ella ahí abajo?

-No, estoy feliz de poder decirte que no tienes ningún daño vaginal…- Bella suspiró con alivio. –Por lo menos no de la reciente.- Bella desvió la mirada.

-Esto ha pasado antes, ¿no?-

-Si.-

-¿A menudo?-

-Si.-

Hubo una breve pausa, y luego…

-¿Quieres contarme al respecto?-

-No.-

Ella se sentó al lado de Bella, quitándose las gafas. –Marie, sé que esto es difícil para ti. No soy psiquiatra, pero estoy aquí para ayudar. Cualquier cosa que me digas no saldrá de esta habitación.-

_Mejor no_. –He hablado con gente sobre esto antes. Pero gracias.-

-¿Hay algo más que necesites?-

Sólo había una cosa que le vino a la mente. Bella se sonrojó al decirlo. –Um, un método anticonceptivo estaría bien.-

La doctora Onslow parecía sorprendida, pero luego una mirada de comprensión cruzó si rostro. –Marie, sinceramente ruego que no nos vemos de nuevo en la mala situación que te trajo aquí. Puedo ayudarte a salir de eso. No necesitas estar con alguien que está abusando de ti.-

-¿Qué? Oh, no, no, no es así.- Las mejillas de Bella se pusieron aún más calientes. –Tengo un novio.- Ella explicó.

-¿En serio?- La doctora Onslow no sabía que hacer con eso.

-Si, y nosotros nunca he…ya sabes, pero vamos a hacerlo…pronto. Quiero estar preparada.-

-¿Estás segura de que estás lista para eso?-

-Si. Él es bueno conmigo. No hay ninguna presión.-

-¿Él es consciente de que te violaron?-

Bella parpadeó. –Si, de hecho me estoy quedando con él. Él me salvó, se podría decir. Fue su idea ponerse en contacto con el doctor Cullen.-

-Suena como un buen novio.- Ella comentó.

Bella sonrió. –No tiene ni idea.-

Esme la acompaño afuera después, asegurándose de que no estuviera nerviosa. La doctora Onslow jaló a Carlisle a un lado antes de irse.

-Carlisle, espero que estés cuidando de esta niña.-

-Ella es como una hija para mí. Ella está en buenas manos. ¿Ella está bien?- Bella no parecía estar traumatizada cuando salió, pero era difícil saber a veces.

-Ella lo hizo muy bien. No me dijo mucho, pero sé lo suficiente. Dime, ¿conoces al hombre que le hizo esto?-

Carlisle asintió. –Si.-

-¿Has llamado a la policía?-

-No es tan fácil, Caroline.-

Caroline entrecerró los ojos. –Carlisle, me da la impresión de que Marie se está escondiendo de este hombre. Supongo que te das cuenta del gran peligro en el que ella estará si la encuentra. Si él ha estaba abusando sexualmente de ella durante años, que estoy segura de que lo ha hecho, no es probable que él la deje ir tan fácilmente. Va a matarla antes que dejarla ir.-

Carlisle frunció el ceño. Ella parecía saber más de lo que había creído al principio. -¿Qué te hace pensar eso?-

-He tratado con víctimas de abuso antes, Carlisle. Mi propia hermana…pero eso ya lo sabes. Ella no sobrevivió a la ira de su marido. Yo no pude ayudarla, y ella murió, pero estoy decidida a no dejar que eso vuelva a suceder.-

Carlisle vio el dolor en sus ojos. Él conocía su triste historia. Esa fue una de las razones por las que él le confió a Bella. Ella comprendería su situación más de lo que alguien más lo haría.

-Sé que Marie está en peligro, y estoy haciendo todo lo posible por mantenerla a salvo. No voy a dejar que nada suceda.-

Caroline respiró profundamente. –Bien. Te llamaré cuando tenga los resultados. Saluda a los muchachos por mi, doctor Cullen, ¿cómo están?-

-Genial. Son todos muy buenos. Siempre trabajando duro.-

-Oh, eso es bueno. No he visto a mi hijo en las últimas semanas. Siempre está fuera trabajando. Hal dice que es casi como si no tuviéramos hijo.- Ella se echó a reír. Carlisle había conocido a su hijo años atrás. Él no le gustaba. Era difícil creer que Caroline dio a luz a un salvaje buscapleitos. –Él cumplió treinta la semana pasada. Le envié una carta, pero no hemos sabido nada de él. Tienes suerte de estar con tus hijos y que se lleven bien.-

Carlisle se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. –Si, ¿no es así?-

Jasper lo fulminó con la mirada mientras se él metía en el coche. Bella ya estaba en uno de los asientos traseros con Emmett. Esme esta enfrente en el asiento del pasajero. Edward se quedó afuera, asegurándose de que Jasper se calmara. Edward estaba perdonando lentamente a su padre, pero él todavía estaba enojado con él. Sólo un poco. No era fácil estar enojado cuando Bella hacía tiempo que lo había perdonado. El problema parecía ser menor de lo que fue el domingo.

Carlisle manejó a casa. Jasper no tenía intención de quedarse mucho tiempo, pero Esme se mostro firme sobre la reconciliación.

-Jasper.- Ella lo llevó a la cocina, dejando a los otros en la entrada. –Voy a darte un abrazo, y me darás un abrazo de vuelta, ¿entiendes?-

Jasper le dio una mirada incrédula. Ella no había dicho eso en años. Era la línea que usaba cuando ellos peleaban y se dejaban de hablar. No sucedía a menudo, pero cuando pasaba, ella insistía en hacer las paces con un abrazo.

Él nunca fue bueno en ser malo con su mamá. Le devolvió el abrazo, arrepintiéndose de haberla alterado.

-Ahora ve a abrazar a tu padre.- Ella le dijo con severidad. Él no tenía más opción que obedecer.

-Mamá, tengo veintiséis.- Él gimió.

-Lo que es demasiado viejo para ser tan infantil. Ahora ve con él. ¡Carlisle!- Ella llamó a su marido.

Él apareció, confundido. –¿Qué pasó?-

Esme le dio un beso en la mejilla. –Ve a darle a Jasper un abrazo.- Lo dijo con tanta naturalidad que parecía normal.

-No quiero darle un abrazo.- Jasper tercamente se cruzó de brazos.

-Si lo harás, eres demasiado orgulloso.- Esme lo empujó hacia adelante.

Y así, se abrazaron. Por voluntad de Esme. Bella, Emmett y Edward permanecieron mirándolos a la distancia.

-Aw.- Emmett se acercó, lanzando sus brazos alrededor de ellos dos. –Abrazo familiar. Mami, ven aquí.-

Esme se rio entre dientes, pero le dio a su hijo menor un abrazo. –Odio cuando alguno de nosotros pelea.- Ella suspiró.

-Es culpa de papá.- Jasper dijo, separándose de él.

Carlisle le dio una palmada en el hombro. –Lo sé, hijo, y lo siento. Bella,- se giró para dirigirse a ella, -dije esto antes, pero lo siento por todo lo que te dije. Fue innecesario y…ruin.- Le daba vergüenza admitirlo, porque él no era una persona mala por naturaleza. Bella era encantadora, él estaba asombrado por la facilidad con la que ella lo perdonó.

-Vamos a olvidarnos de eso.- Ella dijo. –Es cosa del pasado.-

Jasper se preguntaba como ella podía ser así. Pero después, ella era todo un misterio. Ella todavía tenía sus secretos. Él quería curiosear en ellos, pero sabía que ella lo pensaría dos veces sobre ignorar sus avances de nuevo. ¿Era tan difícil decirles quién era su "amigo"? ¿Era de alguna manera peor que hablarles de su padre? ¿O era más vergonzoso?

Él la miró larga y duramente, con la esperanza de que si él la miraba bastante tiempo, el velo caería y todo sería revelado. Pero ella lo sorprendió mirándolo fijamente, sabiendo lo que él estaba pensando. Jasper estaba frustrado. Ella estaba sufriendo, y él no podía hacer nada. Ni siquiera podía descifrar la expresión de su hermoso rostro. ¿Miedo? ¿Culpa? Él se acercó a su lado y la abrazó bajo la atenta mirada de todos. La besó con ternura en los labios, le sonrió, pero ella no le devolvió la sonrisa.

-¿Listo para irnos?- Ella preguntó.

Su corazón herido.

Después de todo, ¿cómo se suponía que iba a ayudarla si ella no le decía lo que estaba mal?

**.**

**.**

* * *

Hola, hola! Primero que nada...**¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!** Les deseo lo mejor para este 2013, que sus vidas estén llenas de amor, salud, amistad, dinero, felicidad, etc.

Muchas gracias por acompañarme en esta aventura que es Ménage, haciendo cuentas y si no hay ningún incoveniente estaríamos terminando en marzo, así que aún nos queda un largo camino por recorrer, eso sin contar la secuela, así que si Dios quiere todo este años nos estaremos leyendo por aquí.

Ahora si, díganme ¿qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿Qué opinan de la actitud de Jasper, por qué se estará comportando así? Bueno, a los chicos se les metió la duda de que ella pudiera estar embarazada, lo bueno es que ella accedió a ir con la doctora para que la revisara. ¿Quién será el "amigo" de Bella que le conseguía anticnceptivos? Me gustaría leer sus teorias ;) y bueno, Carlisle ya se disculpó y sus hijos ya lo están perdonando, ¿qué creen que pase a partir de ahora? Espero sus comentarios, y ya saben, alguna pregunta o sugerencia no duden en hacerla. Les mando un fuerte abrazo y gracias por leer.

¡Saludos!

Kelxi Ylönen


	25. El Amigo

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y la historia pertenece a la gran She Isn't Here, yo sólo traduzco._

**Aviso: **_La siguiente historia es rated M, tiene contenido sexual, violencia y mal lenguaje._

_En verdad que les agracezco a las personitas que se toman la molestia de dejarme sus comentarios, muchas gracias por decirme qué les parece la historia, lo aprecio mucho! Gracias a quienes agregan la historia a sus favoritos y alertas, y bienvenidos los nuevos lectores que se suman en cada capítulo, ahora a leer...  
_

_Nota: El inicio es un flashback.  
_

* * *

**Ménage**

Capítulo 25 – El Amigo

Ella siempre tuvo miedo de él. La forma en que él la miraba le ponía la piel de gallina. Bella se hacía la fuerte, pero ella era sólo una niña. Era natural tener miedo. Su radar de peligro estaba alerta 24/7.

El "amigo". Ella se sentía mal, como si hubiera mentido a los hombres que la amaban, pero no era tanto como una mentira, sino que estaba reteniendo información. ¿Era la misma cosa? Había algo vergonzoso en ello, pero se recordó que ella no había hecho nada malo. No le parecía que fuera una parte vital de información como para decirles, pero la verdad era que no quería que ellos supieran. Se le ocurrió que no había ninguna razón lógica por la que ellos no debían. Eso no cambiaría la forma en que ellos la veían, ni lo que sentían por ella, porque ella _no_ había hecho nada malo.

Pero ella seguía teniendo dificultades para averiguar cuál era el gran problema.

Su padre había estado fuera de la habitación. Él nunca la dejó sola por mucho tiempo, pero fue tiempo suficiente para su poca interacción. Él le dijo que sabía lo que su papá le estaba haciendo, y que no sería justo que una chica tan joven como ella quedara embarazada de su propio padre. Él se rió de ella. Le encantaba reírse de ella. Le encantaba reírse de nada. Él sólo se reía. Él estaba loco, y eso era todo.

-Pero yo puedo arreglar eso para ti.- él le dijo. –Yo puedo mantenerte como la perfecta criatura que eres, y él nunca lo sabrá. Eso es lo menos que un tío puede hacer por su sobrina.-

Bella lo miró con ojos de acero. –Tú no eres mi tío.-

Él rió por lo bajo. –Tan bueno como eso, yo te adoro,- él le tomó la cara entre las manos antes de que ella tuviera la oportunidad de retroceder, -tú bien podrías ser de mi propia carne y sangre. No pienses que voy a dejar que algo malo te suceda.-

_Demasiado tarde, amigo_.

-Quiero decir que eres una chica grande. Te puedes manejar sola, pero eres demasiado joven para hacerte cargo de todo. Es mi responsabilidad asegurarme de que mi hermana menor sea cuidada.-

-Pensé que habías dicho que era tu sobrina.-

-Sobrina, hermana, lo que sea. El punto es que te amo. Yo podría hacerte mi muñeca y ponerte en la repisa de mi chimenea.- Sus dientes se mostraron notoriamente blancos cuando él le sonrió. Sus palabras la confundieron. ¿Muñeca? Él no tenía ningún sentido. Él sonaba como su padre. Lo único que quería era alejarse de él. Esperaba que su padre regresara. Por lo menos él se ocuparía del problema.

-Creo que eres una muñeca.- Él suspiró, acariciando su mejilla. –Demasiado dulce para estropear. Lo conseguiré para ti mañana si me das la mano y me das un beso.-

-¿Qué?- Bella se quedó sin aliento, horrorizada. –¿Conseguirme qué? Y no voy a tocarte.-

-Sólo un beso tío-sobrina, Bella. ¿Y qué _piensas_ que voy a conseguirte? ¿Qué necesita una chica en tu situación?- Ella abrió y cerró la boca, incapaz de pensar en la respuesta. Era demasiado abrumador. Él estaba demasiado cerca. Ella podía oler su loción de afeitar y su gel para cabello. Su desayuno amenazó con hacer acto de presencia. Entonces de nuevo él se encontraba de pie directamente delante de ella, eso podría no ser una mala cosa.

-Protección.- Él dijo, como si le hubiera revelado la cosa más obvia del mundo. –Mi Bella, eres ingenua.- Él deslizó su mano hasta el vientre de ella. –Tenemos que asurarnos de que en este vientre no haya un bebé, ¿no es así? Sí, lo haremos.- Él le frotó el estómago. –¿Y cómo lo haremos? ¡Anticonceptivos! Ahora vamos a darnos la mano, Bells, y a sellar el trato.-

Bella no era estúpida. Por mucho que ella quería lo que él le ofrecía, tenía que venir con un precio, y por la forma en que la había estado mirando de reojo durante años, era fácil adivinar qué precio sería.

-¿Por qué? No voy a tener sexo contigo.- Esa fue la primera vez que ella le dijo eso a alguien, pero no la última.

Él se echó a reír. –Muñeca, ¿qué ye hace pensar que yo te pediría eso? Yo no sería un tío muy bueno si lo hiciera, ¿no? No quiero nada de ti, sólo tu bienestar. Y si tú me demuestras un poco más de afecto de vez en cuando, no me importa.- Él acercó su boca a la oreja de Bella. –Yo sé que no te caigo bien, muñeca, pero realmente tenemos que cambiar eso. Yo no soy un maldito. Sólo quiero ayudarte.-

Bella entrecerró los ojos. –No voy a poner mi boca en tu polla, tampoco.-

Él aulló, demasiado divertido como para guardar silencio. –Eres una chica brusca. Pero tan bueno como suena, yo prometo,- él puso una mano sobre su corazón, volviendo su rostro serio, su voz dramática mientras miraba a la pared detrás de ella y con solemne sinceridad, -no voy a pedirle a Isabella Mercury aquellos servicios que ella se imagina que le pediré. Todo lo que pido es gratitud y aceptación. ¿Qué dices, muñeca?-

-¡Víctor! Mantén tus putas patas lejos de Bella. ¿Qué te he dicho acerca de tocarla? Fuera. Ahora. Tenemos trabajo que hacer.- James gruño, golpeando a Víctor en la parte superior de la cabeza. Víctor obedeció, dando a Bella un último vistazo.

-Tú,- dijo su padre, -sube a tu habitación.- Ella lo hizo.

Ella no le creía a Víctor. ¿Por qué siquiera la idea de ayudarla cruzaría su mente? Era una broma. Tenía que serlo.

Pero no, al día siguiente él hizo su aparición cuando ella estaba fuera de la escuela durante el almuerzo. Ella estaba sentada con otras dos personas cuando uno de ellos le dio un codazo en las costillas.

-¿Hey, Bella? Hay un tipo por ahí tratando de llamar tu atención.- Le dijo un chico llamado Dylan, mirando nerviosamente por encima de los arbustos no muy lejos. –¿Lo conoces?-

Víctor le hizo una seña para que se acercara, encantado de que ella finalmente lo hubiera visto.

-Sí, él es mi…tío.- _No acabo de decir eso_. –Se me olvidó que tenía que verme hoy.- Ella se comportó como si nada pasara, se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a su "tío". Esperando que él no le hiciera nada.

Dylan y Shauna la miraron con curiosidad. –Tu tío es sexy.- Shauna dijo.

Bella apretó los puños. Ella quería gritarle "¡pero él es un asesino, perra estúpida!" Pero mantuvo la boca cerrada.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- Ella se quedó a unos metros de distancia de Víctor.

-Tengo un regalo para ti.- Él dijo, con esa maniática expresión que siempre llevaba pegada en su pálida cara.

-No deberías estar en mi escuela. Si alguien te ve te van a reportar. Te ves como un pervertido escondido aquí en los arbustos.- Bella arrastró sus pies nerviosamente. Ella esperaba que él no se quedara mucho tiempo.

-Aw, ¡esa no es la forma de decir gracias! Ven aquí, muñeca. ¿No quieres tu regalo?-

Bella se quedó boquiabierta. –¿Lo trajiste?-

Él sonrió, dejando al descubierto una caja envuelta en papel muy brillante. –¿No cumplo siempre mi palabra? ¿No te juré por mi abuela que iba a hacer esto por ti?-

-No, no lo hiciste.-

-Bueno, yo pretendía hacerlo. Ahora tómalo.- Ella lo hizo, evitando sus pálidos dedos mientras ella lo deslizaba fuera de su agarre.

-Bella…- Él la miró significativamente.

-No te voy a dar nada o hacer nada por ti. O _para_ ti.- Ella dijo con firmeza.

-Sólo un apretón de manos y un beso. En la mejilla. Es un gesto tan inocente.-

Bella resopló. –Si realmente querías ayudarme, ya sabes, me ayudarías a escapar de él en vez de darme pastillas. ¿Y para qué demonios quieres un "apretón y un beso"?-

Él retrocedió lentamente. –Sólo permíteme. Ven aquí. Sé que no quieres que tus amigos lo vean.-

_Yo no tengo ningún amigo_. –No. Tengo que regresar.- Ella se giró para hacer precisamente eso, pero él la estaba arrastrando de vuelta en cuestión de segundos. Era una pena que no estuvieran a la vista de los demás estudiantes que estaban afuera. Nadie podía ver lo que estaba sucediendo. No había ventanas en ese lado de la escuela para ver hacia fuera. Pero había un bonito tramo de bosque.

-Bella, no quiero hacerte daño, pero te estás poniendo muy difícil para no hacerlo. Sigue luchando, muñeca, lo estoy disfrutando.- Él ladró.

_¡Él me va a violar! ¿Cómo dejé que esto ocurriera? ¿Qué está mal conmigo?_

Diez minutos más tarde ella salía del bosque, un poco agitada, en estado de shock, pero intacta. _Que raro_. Víctor no la había violado. Ella estaba segura de que él iba a hacerlo. Parecía que estaba a punto cuando forzó sus labios sobre ella.

Un beso.

Entonces él agarró su mano y se la estrechó con fuerza.

Un apretón.

-Haces tanto escándalo.- Él se rió.

Ella tenía el regalo en sus manos, el que rápidamente guardó en su mochila. Llegaba tarde a clase, y ese idiota había magullado sus muñecas. Se preguntaba si Shauna y Dylan le habían dicho algo a alguien.

No quería que nadie le preguntara quién era _él_ o qué estaba haciendo ella con él. Así que ella lo evitó.

Ella abandonó la escuela por el resto del día, diciéndole a la enfermera que estaba enferma. Ella miró el justificante, gracias a Víctor. La enfermera se lo creyó y llamó a su padre. Él se molestó, pero de todos modos fue y se la llevó. Por suerte, él no se quedó allí cuando llegaron a casa.

Ella no sabia por qué no les había dicho esto. Jasper tenía en su cabeza que había sido violada por otro hombre. Mientras que Víctor era inocente de haberla violado, había cruzado la línea en más de una ocasión. A él y a Laurent les gustaba sentir y ver que podían salirse con la suya. Ella no confiaba en Víctor, pero estaba confundida por sus acciones. Él realmente la estaba ayudando. Los anticonceptivos eran reales y él nunca pidió favores sexuales a cambio, pero eso no quería decir que él no estuviera sexualmente interesado en ella.

Pero no quería pensar en el resto. Bastaba con que ella fuera capaz de mantener la cabeza en alto y declarar que nunca tuvo relaciones sexuales con él o haber sido violada por él. Eso debería ser suficiente. Pero eso estuvo cerca de estar en la cama con el enemigo. No estaban en complicidad, pero ella puso una cierta cantidad de fe en él. Ahí fue donde entró la culpa.

Y, por supuesto, esa otra cosa que la hacía sentir culpable hasta elevarse a nuevas alturas.

No tenía nada que ver con eso, pensó.

¿Entonces por qué mencionarlo?

No, ella les diría acerca de Víctor. Eso era seguro.

Ellos se dirigían de vuelta a casa después de salir de casa de sus padres.

-No me gusta la doctora Onslow.- Bella dijo.

Jasper se aferró al volante apretándolo. –¿No? ¿Ella dijo algo?- Mas le valía que no. Él estaba con el estado de ánimo de volver y darle a alguien un sermón.

-En realidad no. Ella hizo algunas preguntas, pero fue agradable. Simplemente no me gustó. Tal vez porque ella es doctora. Tal vez es porque ella sabe cosas sobre mí que no quiero que ella sepa.-

-Eso no se puede evitar.- Edward dijo. Él estaba en el asiento de atrás con ella. Y Emmett del otro lado. Se sentó cómodamente entre ellos. –Pero no tienes que volver con ella, sobre todo si te hace sentir incómoda.-

-¿Qué pasa si _estoy_ _enferma_?- Bella se preguntó en voz alta.

La expresión de Edward se volvió de piedra. –Entonces iremos con papá.- Él estaba evitando el tema. No quería pensar en ella estando enferma y afectada. Ella era perfecta. Cosas como esas nunca deberían tocarla.

Emmett puso una mano sobre su muslo. –¿Quieres ver una película cuando lleguemos a casa?-

-Seguro.- Bella puso su mano encima de la suya.

Jasper sabía exactamente lo que quería hacer cuando llegaran a casa. Él fue el primero en salir del coche, quitar la llave y abrir la puerta.

-Bella, ¿puedo hablar contigo? ¿A solas?- Él le preguntó una vez que estuvieron todos dentro. Dejó que sus hermanos supieran que él no iba a hacer nada estúpido o insensible, pero ellos todavía estaban preocupados.

Bella estuvo de acuerdo, siguiéndolo al dormitorio compartido donde él cerró la puerta tan pronto como los dos estuvieron en la habitación. Bella frunció el ceño.

-Jasper, que…-

Ella se perdió en sus brazos, incapaz de terminar la frase. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que Jasper estaba temblando. Él los acercó a la cama donde se sentó, poniéndola en su regazo. Bella se relajó, disfrutando de sus caricias mientras él pasaba su mano de arriba hacia abajo en su espalda. Él tenía la cabeza situada en el hueco de su cuello, respirando en el.

Los minutos pasaron antes de que él hablara.

-¿Estás enojada conmigo?-

Su voz sonó tan baja y amortiguada que Bella apenas le entendió. –No, Jasper, no estoy enojada contigo.-

-Sé que te presiono. Soy exigente e insolente, pero no pretendo ser de esa manera. No contigo. Nunca contigo. Desearía poder decirte las cosas de manera correcta, pero no tengo talento para eso. No estoy acostumbrado a retractarme. Cuando se trata de ti, tengo que saber todo lo que haya que saber.- Bella cerró los ojos. –Pero eso es injusto de mi parte.- Continuó Jasper. –Hacer que me digas lo que no quieres decirme. Me está matando, pero me lo merezco. Yo sólo…te necesito a salvo, y yo sé que he dicho esto mil veces, Bella, pero es la verdad. Me estuve volviendo loco hoy, toda la semana; pensando en lo que fuera necesario a causa de _él_. Quiero matarlo. Tengo toda esta rabia que simplemente está embotellada dentro de mí. Cada vez que pienso en lo que él te hizo…-

Él tenía lágrimas en los ojos, y todo lo que Bella quería era aliviar su dolor. A él se le hacía más difícil que a nadie, y eso le estaba haciendo daño.

-No debería ser una carga para ti con esto.- Él dijo. –Ya has tenido suficiente.-

Bella no podía aceptar esa forma de pensar. Ella lo agarró de su hermoso pelo rubio y lo hizo mirarla a los ojos. –No, Jasper. ¿No sabes que me preocupo por ti? Quiero saber lo que estás sintiendo. Quiero hacer lo mejor. Esto no es sólo acerca de _mí_. Se trata de todos nosotros, individualmente y en conjunto. Es importante para mí. Además, no es saludable que mantengas todo esto en tu interior. Si no lo dejas salir, serias una bomba de tiempo. Y yo no puedo permitir que explotes. ¿Qué haría yo sin mi Jasper Cullen?-

Jasper tomó sus palabras en serio. Eran palabras que podrían calentarlo en los días fríos de invierno. Pero él dudaba de su importancia en su vida. –Creo que serías mucho más feliz sin mí alrededor ya que todo lo hago peor. Me parece que sólo te hago llorar.-

Bella frunció el ceño, a punto de enojarse. –¡Jasper, no digas eso! No es verdad. Te olvidas de todos los buenos momentos. También eres ignorante del hecho de que lloro con facilidad. Todo el tiempo. Y no sería más feliz si tú te vas, idiota. Dios, me vuelves loca. Tú me haces feliz y loca.-

Sin importar cuántas veces ella lo dijera, él no lo creía. Eso no lo detuvo, sin embargo. No, él era egoísta. Él nunca la dejaría, incluso si pensaba que era por su propio bien. Incluso si ella lo quería. A medida que pasaron los días desde que se conocieron y que los sentimientos de Bella hacia ellos crecieron, su relación se había hecho más fácil. Jasper no tenía que luchar con ella acerca de si se quedaba o no. Ella no era más una prisionera. Esa fue la diferencia. Ella estaba allí de buena gana. Ellos le gustaban. Aunque sólo fuera evidente para él. Ahora se preguntaba si ella creía que las cosas habían cambiado porque estuvieran en buenos términos. Él no estaba gritando como solía hacerlo, y tal vez ella sentía que podía irse. Incluso mientras él lloraba y se aferraba a ella como un vicio, su postura no había vacilado.

Si él la hizo _llorar_, él y no alguien del exterior, entonces ¿no sería mejor para ella dejarlo?

Pero ella era un encanto. Ella no le estaba echando la culpa, a pesar de culparse él mismo. Ella quería oírlo divagar sobre lo avergonzado que estaba y lo enfadado e inestable que se sentía. Ella no estaba huyendo.

Él la amaba más y más por eso.

-¿Puedo abrazarte por un tiempo más?-

Bella se acurrucó más cerca de él en respuesta.

Emmett mantuvo a Bella segura entre sus brazos toda la noche. La cabeza de Jasper descansaba agradablemente al lado de la de ella, y Edward ocupaba el espacio al lado de él. Fue Emmett quien despertó primero, con la frente cubierta de sudor. Su garganta estaba seca, su rostro húmedo. Odiaba las pesadillas, y era raro que él las tuviera, pero esta noche fue diferente. Él trataba de no dejar que las cosas le afectaran mucho, y era bueno en eso. Él dejaba que las cosas pasaran a su lado y veía la vida desde una perspectiva más clara. Pero había momentos como estos cuando se preocupaba y la risa quedaba de lado. Sus temores cobraron vida en su sueño. No podía ocultarlo.

Fue simple. Bella había desaparecido. Sus padres habían muerto. Sus hermanos estaban sin emociones, y cuando él les pidió ayuda para encontrar a Bella, ellos no hicieron nada, no dijeron nada, no les importaba. Él se sentía impotente y solo. Gracias a Dios que de despertó. Bella dormía pacíficamente, al igual que sus hermanos. La casa estaba en silencio y no pasaba nada.

Excepto en su interior. Su sueño atrapado en él, todavía fresco. Se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina por un vaso de agua. Bella inmediatamente se acurrucó en una bola por la pérdida de contacto. Emmett tiró de la sábana para darle calor mientras que Jasper puso uno de sus brazos sobre su espalda y la movió hacia él. Emmett sonrió. Siempre estaría uno de ellos para cuidarla.

Hizo su camino hacia la cocina. Tenía que admitir, la casa era espeluznante por la noche con todas las luces apagadas. Las tablas del suelo crujían con cada paso, las ventanas se estremecían con el viento. Él estaba casi esperando que un ninja saltara de las sombras y comenzara una kung-fu-lucha con él. Por otra parte, era más probable que apareciera Michael Myers***** que un ninja. Pero Emmett estaba seguro de que él podría acabar totalmente con Michael Myers y su horripilante máscara.

Todavía estaba al borde después de su sueño, y se tomó su tiempo recuperando sus facultades. Llenó un vaso con agua fría del grifo y se lo bebió con avidez.

Entonces, las tablas del suelo comenzaron a crujir. Emmett se giró, con los puños en alto.

-Whoa, Emmett, sólo soy yo.- Bella le dio una sonrisa soñolienta.

Emmett suspiró de alivio, ocultando rápidamente su miedo. –Oh, sabía que eras tú.- _¡Los hombres no se esconden ante el peligro! _Bella vio a través de él, naturalmente.

-¿Qué haces despierta, bebé?- Preguntó Emmett, abrazándola. –Estabas dormida hace un minuto.-

Bella se encogió de hombros. –Te fuiste, así que…-

-Tienes el sueño ligero. Y yo que pensé que estabas teniendo una noche de sueño reparador.- Mariposas asaltaron el estómago de Bella cuando los hoyuelos de Emmett aparecieron con toda su fuerza. Ella dio un pequeño suspiro.

La sonrisa de Emmett se agrandó. –Vamos, regresemos a la cama. Yo te protegeré de los ninjas.-

-¿Ninjas?-

-Oh, sólo un suelo que tuve.-

-¿Acerca de ninjas?-

-Oh si. No es inusual para mí. Una vez tuve un sueño-pulpo. Yo era el pulpo. Una vez, yo era Tom Cruise y estaba siendo perseguido por una manada de ovejas asesinas.-

Bella se rió entre dientes. –Tienes sueños interesantes.-

La sonrisa de Emmett se tambaleó. –Nah, aburridos realmente.- _Siempre y cuando no se hagan realidad…_

Todo el mundo esperaba ansioso la llamada de Carlisle para que les dijera cuáles eran los resultados de Bella. Ella le había dado permiso a la doctora Onslow para que se los dijera a él para que a su vez, el pudiera dárselos a ella. Bella no tenía deseos de conversar con ella de nuevo. Y, si ella tenía alguna enfermedad, entonces era con Carlisle con quien quería hablar. Bella no podía evitarlo; ella sólo quería alejarse de esa mujer.

Dio la casualidad de que Carlisle llamó la mañana del martes. Los chicos estaban en el trabajo. Ella estaba nerviosa y aliviada al oír la voz de Carlisle.

Ella no estaba segura de si estaría feliz de escuchar el resultado.

**.**

**.**

* * *

***Michael Myers: **personaje de ficción de la serie de películas de terror"Halloween".

Hola, hola! ¿qué tal? ¿Qué les pareció? Fue algo corto, pero lleno de información. Bueno pues al fin sabemos el nombre del "amigo" de Bella, y por sus teorías creo que no se lo esperaban. ¿Qué me dicen de la plática de Jasper/Bella? Como que el rubio anda deprimido...les adelanto que en el próximo capítulo Jasper será el protagonista ;) y... mejor no digo más, sólo que muchos lo han estado esperando, muajajajaja en fin, ¿cuáles piensan que serán los resultados de Bella? ¿creen que esté enferma? Pues los dejo en que pensar, nos leemos el martes. Si tienen alguna pregunta o sugerencia no duden en hacerla. Que tengan un excelente fin de semana.

¡Saludos!

Kelxi Ylönen


	26. Pureza sobre ti

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y la historia pertenece a la gran She Isn't Here, yo sólo traduzco._

**Aviso: **_La siguiente historia es rated M, tiene contenido sexual, violencia y mal lenguaje._

_Muchísimas gracias en verdad a quienes me dejan sus comentarios, muchas gracias por seguirme apoyando! Gracias también a quienes agregan la historia a sus favoritos y alertas y bienvenidos los nuevos lectores. Ahora espero que disfruten del capítulo... ^^  
_

* * *

**Ménage**

Capítulo 26 – Pureza sobre ti

Jasper terminó su última clase felizmente. Hoy se encontraba en un mejor estado de ánimo. Se encontraba más optimista de que lo normalmente estaba, a pesar del terrible presentimiento que lo azotaba. Él vio cómo su malhumor había afectado negativamente a Bella, y estaba decidido a ser más positivo.

Había almorzado con sus hermanos, manteniendo un ambiente ligero. La pequeña revelación de Emmett ayudó con eso.

-Estamos en internet.- Él anunció, mordiendo su sándwich.

-¿Qué?- Jasper ya sabía del ridículo sitio de fans.

-Quiero decir que nos grabaron.- Emmett aclaró. –Cuando fuimos a comprar la cama. Uno de esos compradores debe haber sido un estudiante. Hay un video de un minuto de nosotros en los colchones. Ha tenido como 2000 visitas y cientos de comentarios. Tenemos nuestro propio YouTube. Estoy realmente perturbado por esto.-

-¿Sólo _ahora_ estás perturbado? Yo estoy perturbado desde que dijiste la palabra "encuesta".- Dijo Edward.

-Sí, pero esto es como una verdadera violación de nuestra privacidad. Quiero decir, me veo caliente como de costumbre, pero eso no les da el derecho de comerme con los ojos en internet. Me alegro de que en ese momento no estuviera Bella con nosotros. Tendría que estrangular a quien tomó el video.-

Jasper se estremeció al pensarlo. La presencia de Bella no tenía por qué ser conocida. Nadie en Forks necesitaba saber quién era ella o asociar su cara con ellos. Estaba cabreado con el maldito que se atrevió a poner esa mierda en línea. ¿Y si la persona equivocada lo veía? Podrían ser despedidos. James Mercury podría tropezarse con él. Hasta donde él sabía, sólo los estudiantes estaban al tanto del sitio web. Era como una sociedad secreta de la que sólo escuchabas rumores en los pasillos, pero si todo lo que hizo Emmett fue escribir su nombre en Google, entonces cualquiera podía encontrarlo. Aparte de eso…era absolutamente vergonzoso. Esa era razón suficiente para estar enojado.

-Creo que ella va a estar bien.- Edward dijo, refiriéndose a sus análisis. Eso estaba pesando en la mente de todos.

-Eso espero.- Emmett suspiró.

-Papá podría llamar con los resultados cualquier día.- Jasper dijo. –Eso va a ser un problema menos del que preocuparse.- Tomó un trago de su refresco.

-¿Soy yo el único preguntándose quién es el amigo de Bella?- Emmett preguntó.

-No.- Edward y Jasper respondieron.

-Pienso en eso todo el tiempo.- Jasper frunció el ceño. –No me gusta que ella nos guarde cosas. Llegados a este punto, debe saber que puede confiar en nosotros. Nada de lo que ella diga va a disminuir nuestro amor por ella.-

-Me gustaría poder leer su mente. Hay algo más que no nos confía.- Edward dijo.

-Te entiendo, hermano.- Emmett le dio una palmada en la espalda. –¿Listo para ir a enfrentar tus demonios?-

-Estoy listo para transferirme a una escuela sólo para varones. Estoy cansado de esconderme en los armarios.-

Jasper se puso de pie, sonriendo ampliamente. –Un día, cuando todo este lío se resuelva, vamos a ser capaces de mostrar a Bella con orgullo. Podremos mostrarles de una vez por todas que estamos tomados.-

-¿Cuándo será el día? Vamos a tener que tomar turnos, sin embargo, si no queremos que la gente sea consciente de nuestra relación.- Dijo Emmett.

-Al diablo con eso. Que piensen lo que quieran. No estoy avergonzado. Estoy jodidamente orgulloso, en realidad.-

**.**

Su mente se centró en ver a Bella todo el camino a casa. Cualquier persona que lo estuviera viendo podría tener la impresión de que él estaba en las drogas. No podía dejar de sonreír. Tenía un buen presentimiento sobre hoy.

Todos corrieron a la puerta, pero Jasper les ganó. La suerte quiso que Bella estuviera cerca.

Su beso duró mucho tiempo. Él atacó los labios de Bella con fervor, sin molestarse en contenerse. Fue como todos los días. En el momento en que él probaba sus dulces labios, se sentía completo.

Edward y Emmett tenían que tener su turno, pero a él no le importaba. Mucho.

Bella se aclaró la garganta. –Entonces, su padre llamó.-

Eso hizo que ellos se congelaran. Jasper la miró fijamente, tratando de descifrar si se trataba de buenas o malas noticias. Ella no le reveló nada. Si miraba lo suficientemente cerca, podía ver desesperación y dolor, pero podría estarse engañando a sí mismo. En realidad no podían ser lágrimas escondidas en sus lagrimales, listas para desbordarse. Ella no podía estar conteniendo el aliento, jadeando para conseguir decir la horrible e irrefutable verdad. Eso no podía ser real en absoluto.

_Respira_.

La vio tragar, imaginando que ella estaba tratando de mantenerse bajo control. Ella era tan delicada, pero tan fuerte. Tan contradictoria. Él estaba cerca de decirle que fuera lo que fuera, estarían bien. Él tomaría su miedo. Tenía miedo suficiente para los dos. Era capaz de ocultarlo si era para beneficio de ella. Sea lo que sea, incluso si ella estaba esperando a _su_ hijo, ellos lo entenderían. Ella no estaba sola.

_Sólo dilo. Dilo_.

La pequeña mano de Bella se apoderó de la suya más grande, manteniéndola en suspensión por un segundo, una tensa sonrisa adornando sus labios, y luego ella la puso sobre su estómago.

Jasper, Edward y Emmett tenían idénticas expresiones de horror.

_¡No!_

Una lágrima escapó de sus ojos. –Estamos bien aquí.- Ella sonrió. –No estoy embarazada. Y aquí,- ella deslizó su mano más abajo a su entrepierna, -nada malo allí. Estoy limpia.-

El alivio arrasó con ellos, y Bella pronto estuvo rodeada por todos lados.

-¿Entonces no hay nada malo? ¿Todo fue negativo?- Edward besó la parte superior de su cabeza.

Bella se secó los ojos, haciéndose hacia atrás. –Estoy un poco anémica, por debajo de mi peso, pero eso es todo. Nada inesperado o terrible. Sólo tengo que comer mejor y obtener algo de hierro. ¿Ven? Toda esa preocupación por nada.-

Era obvio para Jasper que Bella estaba tratando de dejar eso atrás, pero ella había estado tan preocupada o más que ellos.

-Gracias a Dios.- Jasper la abrazó con más fuerza, sin mostrar signos de quererla soltar. Su calor se filtraba en él, y junto con Edward y Emmett, crearon una coraza protectora a su alrededor.

-Yo sabía que ibas a estar bien.- Emmett dijo. Bella se rió y lo besó en los labios.

**.**

Jasper hizo lasaña para la cena de celebración. Bella permaneció cerca de él, mientras cocinaba. Emmett y Edward estaban allí, también. Jasper tenía la sensación de que Bella se había dado cuenta de su renuencia a estar lejos de ella. No había mantenido en secreto su desesperado aferramiento de la semana pasada. Estaba siendo patético, lo sabía, pero no le importaba. Quería que ella estuviera lo más cerca posible de él. Rara vez dejaba una habitación en la que ella estuviera, y cuando ella se iba a otra parte de la casa, él la seguía de cerca hasta que ella insistía en que quería ir al baño _sola_, o que necesitaba algo de tiempo para ella sola. Intentaba no sentirse despreciado. Él la estaba apretando demasiado fuerte a veces, y por eso ella se encerraba en una de las habitaciones durante una hora. Para alejarse de él.

Edward era mejor. Él la seguía a todas partes, también, pero tenía más control que Jasper. Él le dijo a Jasper que todos deberían darle su espacio a Bella.

-Somos tres exigiendo constantemente su atención. Eso no es justo para ella. Por mucho que no me gusta que nos separemos, creo que a veces ella necesita que nos hagamos a un lado.-

Jasper no pudo evitar rodar los ojos. Edward era terriblemente inteligente. Su lógica era irritante. ¿No podía simplemente ser tan patético como el resto de ellos en lugar de decir cosas así? _Por supuesto_ que Bella necesitaba espacio. Jasper era muy consciente de ello. Pero eso no significaba que iba a fingir estar bien con la distancia. Él creía en ser honesto acerca de sus emociones. Llevaba el corazón en la mano.

Emmett era menos sombrío sobre su necesidad. En lugar de parecer estar sufriendo como Jasper, él parecía un niño haciendo pucheros. Un muy alto y musculoso niño haciendo pucheros.

La noche anterior, él en realidad había agarrado a Bella mientras ella estaba hablando por teléfono con Esme, y se la llevó al dormitorio. Esme se quedó en el teléfono, confundida, hasta que Jasper lo cogió y le dijo que Bella estaba ocupada. Evitando la pausa incómoda (tampoco quería traer a colación el tema de las relaciones sexuales, ya que ella estaba asumiendo (correctamente) que uno de sus hijos se había escapado con Bella), ambos fijaron su próxima cena juntos. Esme estaba muy emocionada.

-Sabes, cariño, las vacaciones se acercan.- Ella dijo. –¿Quieres ayudarme a preparar la cena de nuevo este año?-

Esa era su tradición. Dado que tanto a Jasper como a su madre les encantaba cocinar, siempre hacían juntos grandes cenas festivas cada año. Ella solía presumirle a la gente que conocía sobre Jasper, y lo raro que era tener un hijo que prefería cocinar la cena de Acción de Gracias en lugar de ver un partido de fútbol. Ella no estaba tan segura este año, sin embargo, ya que ahora estaba Bella en el cuadro. Ella había notado los pequeños cambio en su hijo mayor, y sentía la necesidad de preguntar.

-Por supuesto, mamá. Es mi parte favorita de las fiestas. Vamos a tener que hacer un menú muy pronto.- Jasper respondió. Pensó en pedirle Bella que se uniera a ellos, pero decidió esperar hasta más tarde.

Si él pudiera, le gustaría atar sus manos a las de ella para que siempre estuviera a su lado. _Espacio_. Él recordó.

Bella se sentó tranquilamente en la mesa de la cocina, observando a Jasper cocinar. Sentía sus ojos en él, escondiendo una sonrisa de satisfacción. A él le encantaba cuando ella lo observaba profundamente. Pero ahora, sin embargo, él también estaba cada vez más en sintonía. Bella tenía algo que decir, ella simplemente no lo estaba diciendo. Él deseaba que ella no se contuviera. Ella siempre se preocupaba por cómo iban a reaccionar –y con razón- que se mordía la lengua y se angustiaba.

Pero Jasper no era el único mirando. No era muy frecuente que Edward y Emmett estuvieran en otro lugar donde no estuviera Bella. En ese momento, estaban a ambos lados de ella, jugando a las cartas, sus manos distraídas por las piernas tentadoras de Bella.

-¿Amor? ¿Tienes algo en mente?- Edward le preguntó, al ver como ella no respondía a sus caricias. Estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, pero ella estaba mirando a la espalda de Jasper, contemplativa.

-Sólo pensando.- Ella dijo distraídamente.

Jasper sonrió, contento de no estar frente a ella. Esperaría. Ella hablaría con el tiempo. A pesar de que él quería que ella dijera lo que pensaba con más frecuencia, la encontraba adorable cuando se ponía así.

Sin duda, lo suficiente saldría mientras comían.

-Entonces,- comenzó Bella, -ahora que sabemos que estoy limpia, estaba pensando que podemos hablar de sexo.-

Emmett rápidamente dejó de comer. Edward se quedo inmóvil. Los ojos de Jasper se iluminaron.

Así que _eso era en lo que ella estaba pensando tan duramente_.

-¿Qué pasa con eso?- Él dijo, su corazón latía con fuerza.

-Bueno, podemos, si están bien con eso…ya saben, hacerlo. Ya saben, no tenemos que besarnos solamente. Um…¿podemos ir hasta el final? Sí, eso es lo que estoy tratando de decir. Quiero decir, estoy lista cuando ustedes lo estén.- Ella tartamudeó y se retorció las manos a lo largo de su destrozado discurso, pero ellos entendieron el mensaje. Se preguntaban por qué demonios ellos no habían pensado en eso antes.

Era extraño. Habían estado hablando sobre análisis y Bella no tenía nada, Jasper no había pensado lo que eso significaría para ellos sexualmente. Él había estado asumiendo que no iba a haber sexo en un buen rato. Lo había aceptado. Él _quería_ tener sexo, pero estaba suficientemente contento haciendo todas esas otras cosas buenas. Nunca imaginó que sería Bella quien lo trajera a colación, o que estuviera en su mente. ¿Había estado pensando en esto todo el tiempo? ¿Ella había tomado la decisión de que si los resultados salían negativos, ellos tendrían intimidad?

Ella estaba llena de sorpresas.

Emmett se quedó sin habla. Su mandíbula había caído oficialmente y la comida se le salió.

-¿En serio?- Jasper necesitaba que lo dijera otra vez.

-Uh…si.- Ella se sonrojó con su atención.

-¿Estás segura?- Dijo Edward. –¿Estás lista? ¿Tú…nos _deseas_?- Él tragó el nudo en su garganta.

-Bueno si. No en este mismo segundo, pero tal vez la próxima vez que estemos cerca, no tendremos que detenernos. Si eso está bien con ustedes. No hay prisa.-

Ella volvió a comer su cena, tratando de ignorar las calientes y asombradas miradas que lanzaban en su dirección.

-No me lo esperaba.- Dijo Jasper con sinceridad. –Pensé que te gustaría esperar.-

Bella apartó su cabello detrás de la oreja. –Lo hice. Eso era anteriormente. Últimamente, sin embargo, he cambiado de idea. Yo no…- Ella suspiró, tenía problemas para decirles lo que estaba pensando.

-¿Tú no qué?- Emmett preguntó, volviendo a sus sentidos.

-No quiero decir que yo…que yo los amo.- Un brillo herido pasó por sus ojos. –Porque es demasiado pronto. Sé que tengo sentimientos fuertes por todos ustedes.- Ella sonrió. –Me tomó por sorpresa. Pensé que nunca iba a suceder. Yo estaba decidida a odiarlos desde el principio. Pensé que ustedes estaban locos.-

Jasper levantó las cejas.

-Lo cual son,- Bella continuó, -pero no necesariamente en una mala manera. Es difícil admitir esto, y yo no quiero arruinarlo. Todavía estoy confundida. Todo esto es muy nuevo para mí. Pero si sé que yo…los deseo, y que me gustan mucho. Es bastante seguro decir eso.-

_Eso es amor_. Jasper estaba seguro de eso. Él no la culpaba por no decirlo, sin embargo. Ella estaba siendo cuidadosa, y ella tenía miedo. Pero allí estaba.

Como se supone que sería.

-Creo que voy a tener que comprar condones.- Emmett dijo.

Bella ahogó una risita. –Si tú quieres. Prefiero no quedar embarazada ahora mismo.-

Edward le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva. –Tenemos que usar condones. Si no lo hacemos, _quedarás_ embarazada.-

-Tal vez, aunque estoy en control de natalidad.- Ella fue tan casual cuando lo dijo, también.

-¿Qué, _otra vez_?- Emmett preguntó, desconcertado.

-¿Cómo?- Jasper sintió la tentación de echar un vistazo alrededor y ver si su amigo estaba al acecho en los arbustos. –No podrías haberlos traído contigo.-

-No.- Bella suspiró, bajando su tenedor. El tiempo para la timidez había terminado. Era el momento de ser franca. –Yo estuve pensando en el futuro. Así que le pedí a la doctora Onslow que me escribiera una receta, y ella me la dio. Y los repuestos…obviamente no puedo ir yo por ellos, así que…le pregunté a su mamá si ella me los podía conseguir cuando se me acabaran.-

-¿Mamá te está consiguiendo anticonceptivos?- Jasper estaba en shock. Había hablado con ella ayer, y todo el tiempo ella sabía más sobre su próxima vida sexual que él. No sería capaz de mirarla a los ojos la próxima vez que la viera. _Ella le estaba consiguiendo anticonceptivos a su novia_. Ella estaba ayudando a su vida sexual.

-Nosotros podríamos conseguírtelos.- Edward dijo.

-Me daba vergüenza pedírselos.- Ella confesó.

-¿Pero no a mamá?- Él se rió entre dientes.

-No, eso fue vergonzoso. Pero aún más vergonzoso fue cuando le pedí a su padre que escribiera mis futuras recetas. Ya saben, en caso de que me enferme o algo así. Tuve que explicarle porque lo prefiero sobre la doctora Onslow. Así que…él es mi doctor ahora.-

-¿Papá también?-

-Yo quiero que sea mi médico a partir de ahora. Me siento cómoda con él.-

-Espera, espera,- Emmett levantó su mano, -¿eso significa que no tenemos que usar condones?- Trató de no parecer demasiado ansioso.

-Tal vez sea lo mejor.- Respondió Edward. –Los anticonceptivos no dan garantía del 100%. Tampoco los condones.-

-Todo depende de Bella.- Jasper concluyó. Él no iba a ser el que le dijera sí a los condones. Cuando hiciera el amor con Bella, no quería ninguna barrera. Quería sentir cada centímetro de ella. Pero ella sólo tenía dieciocho años. La elección debería ser suya, sobre todo porque ella era la que tenía que llevar al niño. El riesgo de embarazo aún estaba allí, y los niños no eran parte del plan durante unos años por lo menos. A menos que ella no quisiera niños en absoluto…

-Ya veremos.- Bella dijo. –Probablemente podríamos hacerlo sin ellos.-

Jasper no podía esperar.

-¿Vamos a dejar que esto suceda, o lo quieres planificar?- El prudente Edward preguntó. Al ser el romántico, él tenía gran interés ante la idea de planificarlo.

Jasper había pensado en eso. Él siempre imaginó que iba a perder su virginidad con ella de forma espontánea, con pasión. Era tan fácil quedar atrapado en el calor del momento, y él sabía que no se iba a arrepentir, siempre y cuando ella no lo hiciera.

-Como ustedes quieran.- Bella le dijo a Edward. –Otra cosa…quiero una cita con ustedes. No exactamente así, por separado.-

¿Cita? Bella había estado _pensando_ las cosas, ¿no es así?

-Eso sería genial, amor.- Edward sonrió abiertamente.

-Me gustaría llegar a conocernos mejor y tener un tiempo uno-a-uno- juntos.- Bella elaboró. No era fácil darles la misma cantidad de atención. Le gustaban todos por igual, pero a veces le molestaba lo poco que realmente sabía acerca de ellos.

-Te voy a llevar a una cita de verdad algún día.- Jasper le puso la mano en la mejilla. –Pero mientras esté contigo, cualquier lugar es bueno.-

Bella se sonrojó.

-Así, que, ¿qué hará el resto, salir de la casa o algo así?- Emmett quería saber.

-Si.- Bella respondió. Emmett estaba claramente descontento con esa perspectiva. –¿Qué? Sabes que vas a ponerte en medio, Emmett. No serás capaz de mantenerte alejado. Además, tú no quieres que interrumpan en nuestra cita, ¿verdad?-

No, él no quería.

-Bueno. Entonces, ¿quién quiere ser mi primera cita?-

**.**

No había nada particularmente especial sobre la primera cita oficial de Jasper y Bella, a excepción de que estaban solos. No hubo promesas para después. Iban a ir con la corriente, por así decirlo. Una cena sencilla, sin ningún tipo de distracciones, algunos besos, baile, y quién sabe que más: eso era todo. Ambos se preguntaban si el sexo formaría parte de la ecuación. Eso los tenía en el borde. Era una oportunidad perfecta, con Emmett y Edward fuera del camino. Tenían privacidad y tiempo.

Edward y Emmett se fueron al cine a las seis dos días después de que Bella sugirió la idea. Jasper había ganado el debate de quién debería tener la primera cita. Él era el mayor, argumentó, y eso fue definitivo. Así que ahí estaban.

Jasper fue a su propia habitación para prepararse mientras que Bella estaba en la suya. Se vistió casual, tomando más tiempo de lo quería admitir en elegir la camisa correcta. Luego se fue a "recogerla". Llamó a la puerta de la habitación, la escuchó moverse de un lado para otro antes de abrirle.

-¿Lista?- la respiración de Jasper se atoró. Siempre estaba tan jodidamente hermosa. Era sin esfuerzo. La acompañó hasta el comedor.

Él sabía que no debía mencionar cualquier tema delicado. La cena iba a ser agradable. Él no iba a cometer el mismo error otra vez.

-Muy bien, así que sé que tienes veintiséis años, eres profesor de historia en la secundaria, das detenciones de forma regular…-

-Sólo porque se lo merecen, Bella.- Jasper dijo, poniendo la mejor impresión de sí mismo en la escuela.

Bella negó con la cabeza, divertida. –También ahora sé que eres un mal actor. Gracias por eso. Um, vamos a ver…¿tuviste algún apodo en la escuela?-

-No, a menos que cuentes "Jazz". Mis hermanos me llaman así, como estoy seguro de que ya sabes.-

-Me gusta ese, en realidad.- Bella dijo. –Hmm…¿recuerdo favorito de la infancia?-

Jasper sonrió. Le encantaba que Bella quisiera saber más sobre él. –Esa es una pregunta difícil.-

Bella rió por lo bajo.

-Mente fuera de la cuneta, señorita.- Ordenó Jasper. Él vio un destello de sorpresa en el rostro de Bella.

-Entonces _así_ es como suenas de maestro. Puedo ver por qué le gustas a las chicas.- Ella bromeó.

Jasper entrecerró los ojos. –Voy a tener que darle detención, señorita Mercury. Burlarse del maestro no está permitido.-

_Bueno, Jasper, que manera de hablar sucio durante la cena. Eres un caballero_.

-Recuerdo de la infancia favorito.- Jasper se movió lejos de la charla sucia, en su lugar buscó en su mente una respuesta. –Creo que mis mejores recuerdos son de cuando teníamos las vacaciones de verano cuando yo era niño. Toda la familia iba junta a la playa durante un par de semanas. Teníamos una casa allí. Cada año mejoraba. Pasamos los mejores tiempos.- Dijo. Volvió a pensar en esos días antes de que su abuelo, su tía y Alice murieran.

-Me gustaría llevar a los niños allí algún día. Es un lugar estupendo.- Fue un desliz de su lengua, completamente involuntario. Pero lo dijo. Ese era el punto.

Bella arrugó la frente. -¿A los niños? ¿Te refieres a tus estudiantes?-

Esa sería una mentira de mierda. –No, no a mis alumnos, Bella.- Una idea tonta, ¿pero por qué ella iba a estar pensando en _sus_ hijos? Definitivamente eso no se hablaba en una cita.

Bella lo entendió. Después de vivir con su intenso amor por ella, lo cual era extraño, era lógico suponer que él había estado mirando hacia el futuro y veía niños en el. Él estaba haciendo planes cuando ella aún estaba insegura del mañana. Él no esperaba que ella dijera, "¿Niños? ¡Me encantan! Vamos a tenerlos lo antes posible".

No, él no era tan iluso. Él quería una familia con ella, pero tendría que trabajar para ganarla y esperar para conseguirla. Aparte de eso, era demasiado pronto. Él y sus hermanos querían disfrutar de la libertad de no tener hijos por un buen rato. Y, como tuvo que recordarse él mismo, Bella sólo tenía dieciocho años. Ni siquiera era legal para beber. Para algunos, ella todavía era una niña. Así que no, no tenía planes para tener descendencia a corto plazo.

-Jasper, ¿quieres tener hijos?- Y se fue la broma ligera de la noche. Jasper tenía miedo de que empezaran otra discusión si no estaban de acuerdo.

Pero tenía que ser honesto. Si había una cosa de la que se podía estar seguro, era que Jasper Cullen era un hombre honesto. Bella no le creería si dijera que no, de todos modos.

-Si, si quiero.-

Lo que ella ya sabía.

-¿Eso te molesta?- Preguntó Jasper, al ver que la noticia no la hacía feliz. Esperaba estar equivocado.

-No lo sé.- Ella comenzó a recoger su comida. –No he pensado mucho en niños. Supongo que no me importa tenerlos. Nunca pensé que pudiera tener hijos, o casarme. No me importaba, sin embargo. Tal vez yo sólo no pretendo tener hijos. De todos modos, soy demasiado joven para estar pensando en eso.-

El corazón de Jasper se hundió. _Una vez más, tenemos años para cambiar su opinión. A menos que ella realmente no quiera…siempre y cuando la tengamos a ella_.

Más que nadie, ella era la persona sin la que él no podía vivir. Él estaría feliz siempre y cuando ella estuviera con él, amándolo de vuelta. Pero sería aún más feliz si tuvieran un hijo juntos. Algo que ambos crearan, que formara parte de ellos. Sería un error presionarla, sin embargo. No tenían tiempo para jugar, se dijo. Ella podría estar grande con su bebé en su interior dentro de unos pocos años. O el de Edward. O el de Emmett. Simplemente era imposible saber.

-Creo que serías infeliz si no tuvieras hijos.- Bella pensó en voz alta.

-No, cariño, no infeliz.- Él puso su mano sobre la de ella.

-Pero si realmente los quieres, entonces deberías tenerlos.- Ella protestó.

-Si no los tengo contigo, entonces no los voy a tener con nadie.- Dijo con sencillez. Él no podía creer que ella lo estuviera cuestionando sobre eso.

-Pero Jasper, yo podría no estar en diez años. ¿Qué vas a hacer si me voy?-

Los ojos de Jasper se ensombrecieron. –Voy a morir.-

-En serio, tienes que vivir y seguir adelante.-

-No sabes lo que estás diciendo.-

-Si, lo hago. Es sólo que no quiero que todos sus planes futuros dependan de mí. Yo podría morir, o podríamos romper. Siempre hay una posibilidad de que te enamores de otra persona y seas feliz…-

-Nada de eso va a suceder _nunca_. No vamos a romper, _nunca_ me enamoraré de nadie más, y si tú mueres, que haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para evitarlo, entonces voy a morir, también. Es así de simple.- Él la miró fijamente con sus ojos azules claros, transmitiéndole a ella que el tema estaba cerrado.

Pero era Bella. El tema _no_ estaba cerrado.

-Jasper, yo no quiero que mueras por mí. No seas tan testarudo. Realmente no te matarás si yo muero. _No lo harás_.-

-Si no puedo vivir sin ti, entonces es imposible para mí vivir sin ti. Ahora ya déjalo.- Apretó sus dientes, odiando que hablaran de su muerte. Era la peor cosa que podrían hablar.

-No seas melodramático.- Bella cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, no logrando ocultar el hecho de que ella estaba preocupada por lo que él dijo. –Piensa en toda la gente que estaría sufriendo.-

-Soy egoísta. Todos lo somos. Mi vida no valdría la pena vivirla.-

-Podrías lamentar estar diciendo esto algún día. Puedes cambiar de opinión acerca de mí.-

-¿Por qué dices esto? Bella, por favor, detente.- Él advirtió.

-Sólo estoy tratando de prepararte. Creo que es bueno estar preparado para cualquier cosa.-

-Yo creo que es bueno no hablar de tu muerte.- Él ya no quería hablar al respecto.

-Está bien. Pero cuando yo muera, será mejor que no hagas nada drástico.-

Eso fue todo.

Jasper se puso de pie y sacó la silla de Bella mientras la agarraba con sus brazos apretados a sus costados.

-¡No vas a morir! ¿Qué, estás planeando algo? ¿Es por eso que me estás "preparando"? ¿Así no voy a estar muy alterado cuando te vayas?-

Bella se estremeció, pero se mantuvo firme. –No, yo quiero quedarme, Jasper, lo hago, pero eso no quiere decir que lo haré. Cualquier cosa puede suceder. Hay gente por ahí que me quiere llevar de aquí, y no puedo garantizar que no van a tener éxito.- Ambos podían ser brutalmente honestos. Él estaba dispuesto a quitarse la vida y ella era más probable que si caía en las manos del demonio, lo más seguro es que moriría.

-¿Quién? ¿Tu padre? ¡Voy a matarlo!-

-No es sólo él.-

-Ya veo, ¿tu amigo? ¿El que te niegas a decirnos? ¿Qué, estás enamorada de él?-

-¡Por supuesto que no!-

-Entonces, ¿por qué no lo dices? ¿Quién es? ¿Qué se supone que debo pensar cuando tú no me lo quieres decir?-

-Yo no creía que fuera importante._ Él_ no es importante. Pero te molestas de todos modos.-

-Demasiado tarde para eso. ¿Quién es?-

Bella dudó. Él no esperaba la respuesta que ella le dio.

-Víctor.-

_¿Víctor? ¿Esa bolsa de mierda había tocado a Bella?_

Y lo que hizo por él.

-¿Víctor? ¿Te lo follaste?- Le hervía la sangre ante la idea.

Bella parecía ofendida. –¡Por supuesto que no!- Se las arregló para levantar sus brazos.

Y ella empezó a alejarse hecha una furia, murmurando en voz baja que ella no podía creer que él hubiera dicho tal cosa, y ¿qué estaba mal con él?

Jasper la siguió, agarrando su brazo. –¡Él nunca te va a tocar de nuevo! ¡Nadie lo hará! ¡Nos perteneces a nosotros!-

Bella estaba furiosa. Estaba a punto de replicar que ella no le pertenecía a ellos ni a nadie, pero él tomó como rehenes sus labios antes de que pudiera defenderse, forzando su boca sobre la de ella y hundiendo su lengua más allá de sus labios exigentemente. Bella levantó la mano para alejarlo, pero él la atrapó, aprisionándola a su lado.

Él la dejó ir por un segundo. –Te amo.- Él dijo, ronco. –Me estás torturando, Bella. Tú _tienes_ que ser mía. _Eres_ mía. Lo _eres_, dilo.-

Bella lo miró fijamente, una mezcla de preocupación y tristeza pintaba su rostro. Se sentía perdida.

-¿No puedes confiar en mí?-

-Confío en que te amo. Confío en que estamos hechos el uno para el otro. Confío en que tus intenciones son buenas, pero no me fío de que te quedarás. Dime que lo harás.-

Bella empezó a llorar. –Lo haré.-

-_Promesa_.-

Ella negó con la cabeza. No iba a hacer promesas.

-_Promesa_.- Él lo intentó de nuevo, pero ella se negó a ceder.

Y eso lo deshizo. Jasper no pensaba, sólo sabía que tenía que hacerla suya en la más primitiva de las maneras. Le necesitaba, y él era libre de tenerla.

Él estaba perdiendo el juicio, el ligero agarre que tenía sobre su control se deshizo rápidamente. Él la arrojó por encima de su hombro. Ella no gritó mientras él los dirigía hacia el dormitorio. Sabía que debía estar asustándola, y eso lo mató. No quería asustarla. Si tan solo ella se _quedara_. Si ella simplemente se lo jurara, entonces tal vez él sería capaz de seguir adelante con la noche de manera normal. Pero ella había dicho que lo iba a dejar. Fue en su voz, detrás de sus palabras.

Entonces se acordó de Víctor. La idea de que alguien la tocara lo volvía loco, y las semanas de frustración reprimida no estaban ayudando. No estaba siendo amable, pero la mierda, estaba enfadado.

Él dejó a Bella en la cama, mirándola fijamente mientras se ponía sobre ella.

No esperó para capturar sus labios en otro beso demoledor, y con una realización asombrosa él descubrió que ella lo estaba besando de vuelta, aunque sólo levemente. O tal vez sólo se estaban engañando de nuevo a sí mismo.

Él se estaba deshaciendo de su camisa un momento después. Movió la boca a su cuello, mordisqueando su piel.

Bella gimió. Ya fuera por miedo o por felicidad, él no lo sabía.

Con su camisa y su sujetador en algún lugar del suelo, Jasper se arrastró hasta sus senos, tomando uno de sus pezones en su boca mientras su mano le daba atención al otro seno.

Los deliciosos gemidos de Bella llegaron a sus oídos, peor él estaba tan concentrado en su tarea que estaba casi sordo. Él escuchó si grito de asombro, sin embargo, cuando por fin llegó a su coño. Él quería hacer que se corriera. Duro. Arremolinó su lengua alrededor de su clítoris en primer lugar. Ella ya estaba mojada para él. _Él_. Nadie más. Ella _quería_ esto.

-Jasper…- Bella maulló. Le encantaba la forma en que sus manos tiraban de su pelo, urgiéndolo.

Entonces él deslizó dos dedos en su apretado agujero, casi corriéndose al sentir sus suaves paredes.

-¡Jasper!-

Él chupó su clítoris más rápido, y ni pasó mucho tiempo antes de que ella estuviera al borde de su liberación.

Y entonces…

Él se detuvo.

Se abrió el botón de sus pantalones.

Bajó su cremallera.

Tirándolos al otro lado de la habitación.

Se quitó su camisa.

Le arrancó la falda.

Sus bragas eran lo último, pero vaciló.

La miró.

Ella estaba jadeando, su pecho sonrojado seductoramente. Él casi rompió en llanto ante la visión. Allí estaba ella, hermosa e inocente, y allí estaba él, obligándose a sí mismo y a ella. ¿Cómo pudo permitir que esto ocurriera? Él no era así. Todo lo que él quería era hacer el amor con ella correctamente, como ella merecía. Él no pretendía perder el control y tomarla en un ataque de celos y rabia. Se suponía que iba a ser suave y lento. ¿Había algo perfecto en este mundo que él _no_ arruinara?

-Lo siento.- Se atragantó. –Lo siento, Bella. Soy un monstruo.-

-Te amo.-Presionó sus labios en los de ella. –Dime que me detenga.-

Pero ella siempre lo sorprendía.

-Nunca.- Ella sonrió irónicamente.

Estaba confundido. –Bella, tengo que parar. Te estoy haciendo daño. Te…te estoy forzando. Lo siento mucho. Yo no quería esto.-

-Sigue adelante, Jasper. A menos que realmente no quieras. Pero yo estoy lista si tú lo estás. Te deseo.-

Sus orejas debían estar engañándolo. Ella no dijo eso.

-Bella…no voy a ser capaz de parar.-

-Yo no quiero que te detengas. Por favor…hazme el amor.-

Jasper había imaginado este momento un millón de veces, pero nada lo preparó para la realidad. Estaba muy nervioso. Su polla palpitaba, su corazón latía con fuerza, y tenía las manos sudorosas. Le preocupaba no ser capaz de complacerla, que él se corriera demasiado rápido y terminar antes de que realmente empezara.

Pero ella también estaba nerviosa, él comprendió. Esta era su primera vez desde…bueno, _eso_, y era su primera vez consensuada. Rezó para hacer que olvidara todas las malas experiencias; para que ella no se arrepintiera de esto.

Bella llevó su mano a su cuello y lo besó.

Era ahora o nunca.

Jasper enganchó los dedos en sus bragas. En silencio le pidió permiso para quitárselas. Él no necesitaba hacerlo, pero sentía que era lo correcto. Se estaban acercando rápidamente al punto de no retorno. Cuando deslizó la frágil prenda por sus caderas, sus piernas y la arrojó al suelo, el autocontrol lo abandonó completamente. No había vuelta atrás.

Bella le ayudó a quitarse sus boxers. Ella estaba tendida sobre su espalda sumisamente, temblando ligeramente mientras se miraban el uno al otro.

Él se acomodó entre sus muslos abiertos, tratando de calmar sus nervios. Ella era perfecta, como un ángel. La observaba mientras se calmaba lo suficiente para continuar. Con la mano, guió su polla a su entrada. Ella se estremeció, preparándose.

-Te amo.- Él murmuró contra sus labios, antes de deslizar su polla en su apretado calor por primera vez.

Jasper casi se corrió. Él gimió ante las sensaciones que lo asaltaban, cada nervio despierto. Se deleitaba siendo exprimido por su calor suave y resbaladizo. Por Bella. Él era una parte de ella ahora. Lenta, muy lentamente se deslizó en el resto del camino.

_¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!_ Ella se sentía increíble. Nunca sería capaz de durar.

-Bella, cariño, te sientes tan bien.- Él levantó la cabeza para mirarla.

Y asegurarse de que estuviera bien.

-¿Bella?- Tenía los ojos cerrados, la boca abierta en un grito silencioso. –¿Estás bien?- Él apenas consiguió decir las palabras. Todo lo que podía pensar era empujar en ella una y otra vez. Todo lo que podía sentir era estar dentro de ella. Porque eso era exactamente: él estaba _dentro_ de ella.

Bella abrió los ojos, el marrón fundiéndose con el azul. –S…sí. Por favor sigue.-

-¿Te duele?-

Ella tenía una sonrisa radiante. –No. Se siente jodidamente fantástico, Jasper. Muévete. Dios, por favor muévete.- Ella gimió, ondulando sus caderas para conseguir que él lo hiciera.

Jasper se regocijó. Él tenía su polla dentro de ella, y ella se sentía _bien_.

-¡Jasper, por favor muévete!-

Con eso, él se introdujo en ella, golpeando sus caderas hacia adelante para enterrarse hasta la empuñadura. Bella gritó, moviéndose con él. Ella lanzó su pierna por encima de la cintura de Jasper, desesperada por más, encontrándose con cada una de sus embestidas.

Jasper gruñó, superado. Su objetivo era contenerse, pero ella se sentía tan jodidamente maravillosa.

_No te corras. No te corras_.

Él estaba cerca. No quería que terminara tan pronto.

-Bella, cariño, me voy a correr pronto. Quiero que te vengas conmigo. Dime qué hacer.- Él disminuyó sus movimientos. Bella cogió su mano y la llevó a donde estaban unidos. Él entendió la pista, presionando con el dedo su clítoris hinchado, y frotando hasta que ella se retorcía debajo de él.

-¡Jasper!- Bella clavó las uñas en su espalda mientras ella encontraba su liberación. Jasper sintió que sus paredes se ondeaban alrededor de su polla, lo que provocó su propia liberación.

Él gritó su nombre mientras de deshacía, golpeado con ola tras ola de placer hasta que se desplomó encima de ella.

-Bella…- Él enterró su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello.

Y así fue como Edward y Emmett los encontraron horas más tarde.

**.**

**.**

* * *

Hola, hola! Pff, ¡qué capítulo! ¿Qué les pareció? Para empezar ya sabemos que Bella no tiene nada, los resultados fueron todos negativos. Y bien...Bella propuso de lo las citas y pues empezó Jasper, un Cullen menos dos más por ir jajaja ¡por fin! Espero sus comentarios con ansias :) y ya saben, pregunta o sugerencia no duden en hacerla. Que tengan excelente semana. Nos leemos el viernes.

Gracias por leer.

¡Saludos!

Kelxi Ylönen


	27. Te voy a poner en mi sinfonía

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y la historia pertenece a la gran She Isn't Here, yo sólo traduzco._

**Aviso: **_La siguiente historia es rated M, tiene contenido sexual, violencia y mal lenguaje._

_Muchas gracias por sus comentarios! En verdad que los aprecio mucho, gracias también a quienes agregan la historia a sus alertas y favoritos! Espero que disfruten de este capítulo...  
_

* * *

**Ménage**

Capítulo 27 – Te voy a poner en mi sinfonía

-¿Qué crees que estén haciendo ahora?-

Edward podría adivinar fácilmente.

-Apuesto a que lo están haciendo.-

Por supuesto que lo estaban haciendo.

-Emmett, sólo cállate y ve la película.-

Era imposible no pensar en lo que estaba pasando en casa. Edward no era idiota, y tendría que ser ingenuo para no esperar que Bella y Jasper hicieran el amor esa noche. Él lo esperaba completamente. Trató de mandar lejos los celos. La verdad era que no podía culpar a Jasper. Si él hubiera estado en la misma posición, habría hecho el amor con Bella, también. Era sólo que…él _deseaba_ estar en esa posición.

Aun así, era viernes por la noche. Viernes por la noche significaba que al día siguiente era sábado.

El sábado era el día de Edward. Y el muchacho iba a sacar el máximo provecho.

Todo había sido acordado. El viernes era la cita de Jasper, él sábado era de Edward, y el domingo era de Emmett. La mejor parte acerca de apropiarse de un día en el fin de semana era que tenía todo el día para estar a solas con Bella. Jasper sólo tenía la noche, pero Edward pensó que él había estado acaparando mucho a Bella, por lo que era justo. Jasper tuvo problemas para rebatir eso.

El viernes por la noche fue una batalla. Emmett y Edward idearon formas para que sus mentes se alejaran de otras cosas. Primero, fueron a cenar en _Loco's_. Mala idea. Al parecer, fue nombrado apropiadamente. La comida era asquerosa, y la vajilla tenía incrustaciones de alimentos. Los camareros parecía que no se habían duchado desde 1999. Al final, salieron y se alejaron lo más rápido posible…

…Lo que los llevó a ser detenidos por el jefe de la policía, Charlie Swan. Por lo general ellos solían ir a exceso de velocidad, pero no era su noche. Al menos Charlie Swan era un buen hombre.

-Ustedes enseñan en la secundaria de Forks, ¿no?- Preguntó el jefe. Lo habían visto antes, cortesía de su padre, pero apenas y se habían dicho dos palabras el uno al otro, y eso era hola y adiós. –Los hijos de Carlisle Cullen, eso es correcto.- El jefe Swan sonrió. –Ahora los recuerdo.-

-Hola, jefe, ¿cómo está?- Edward era todo amabilidad. Trató de recordar lo que le habían dicho sobre el hombre: soltero, sin hijos, vivía solo, tenía cuarenta y tantos años, y a veces tenía noches de fútbol con un grupo de amigos (y había tratado de convencer a Carlisle de unirse).

Pero por encima de todo, era fácil de llevar.

Los dejó ir con una advertencia.

_¡Gracias papá!_

-No sé por qué los chicos están tan apurados en estos días.- Él negó con la cabeza. –Tengan cuidado.-

Luego fueron al cine. Escogieron una película al azar, la Carne de Jonás.

Una vez más, no era su noche.

Todo lo que Edward podía pensar mientras la carne de Jonás estaba siendo lentamente devorada por una enfermedad era, _ellos están teniendo sexo, están teniendo relaciones, ¿ella está bien? Yo debería estar ahí_. Tuvo que luchar contra el impulso de correr a casa y asegurarse de que ella estuviera bien, pero él confiaba en Jasper en eso. Era difícil no preocuparse, sin embargo. ¿Y si ella entró en pánico? Ella podría no estar lista, y Jasper debería detenerse y consolarla.

¿Pero y si él perdía el control?

_Él no lo hará_. Si Edward no dejaba de pensar en eso, _correría_ a casa y posiblemente se enfrentaría a un iracundo Jasper y una avergonzada Bella. Si algo andaba mal, Jasper lo manejaría, y los llamaría.

Estaba seguro de eso.

Emmett era el menos paciente. Cuando llegó el momento de ir por fin a casa, él se puso al volante e ignoró la advertencia del jefe Swan. Esta vez, no los atraparon.

Afuera estaba tranquilo. Tampoco había ruidos que vinieran del interior. Edward contuvo la respiración al entrar. Emmett, por supuesto, casi derribó la puerta en su prisa. Aun así, nada.

A Emmett no le importó el tacto. Él se dirigió al dormitorio, y Edward fue detrás de él.

Y allí estaban Jasper y Bella enredados entre sí, tan desnudos como el día en que nacieron.

-Joder.- Emmett murmuró en voz baja. Ella estaba hermosa. La habitación estaba a oscuras, y ellos estaban dormidos, pero la poca luz que entraba a través de la puerta abierta daba a su espalda y sus brazos desnudos.

Edward sintió una punzada ante la vista. Los celos corrían por sus venas. Él quería estar acostado a su lado. Quería haber hecho el amor con ella. Se debatía entre los celos y la lujuria.

Pero él era sensible. Así que sacudió esos sentimientos.

-Emmett, hay que dejarlos en paz.- Susurró.

Emmett estaba paralizado, hasta que Edward le dio un empujón para sacarlo de la habitación.

Ni que decir, Edward durmió en su antigua habitación y Emmett en la de la Jasper.

Edward estaba inquieto, sin embargo. Para la una de la mañana había renunciado a dormir. Pensamientos de una desnuda Bella giraban en su mente, por no mencionar su cita del día siguiente. Él lo tenía planeado, sólo esperaba que a ella le gustara. Tenía que ser perfecto.

Entonces su ansiedad creció.

Podría ser la peor cita. Todo podría irse al infierno. Él probablemente también fracasaría en la cama.

-¡Maldita sea!- Tiró las mantas y pisoteó a la cocina. Las frustraciones diarias junto con la frustración sexual lo estaban envolviendo. A este ritmo, no estaría en ningún estado para estar en presencia de Bella. Su cita se arruinaría antes de que comenzara.

Edward se sentó en la mesa tamborileando con los dedos.

-¿Qué va mal?-

Él dio un salto.

Bella sacó la silla a su lado y se sentó para poder verlo. Su preocupación era evidente.

-Bella, deberías estar en la cama.- Edward dijo, pero le salió más severo de lo que pretendía.

Bella sonrió. –¿No sabes que por ahora tengo problemas para dormir? Me levanto casi todas las noches. Entonces, ¿qué va mal?- Ella era directa. Eso le gustaba, pero a ella no le gustaría su honestidad, estaba seguro.

-Nada, sólo no podía dormir.- Una verdad a medias.

-Edward…dime. ¿Por favor?-

Cuando ella tenía esa mueca en sus labios, su resolución se derrumbaba. Cada vez. No se creía capaz de negarle nada que ella quisiera, al menos no por mucho tiempo.

-¿Es por mí y Jasper?-

Oh, ella era buena. Realmente buena.

-Te molesta, ¿verdad?- Ella ya lo sabía, y estaba decepcionada, él lo podía ver. Odiaba decepcionarla. Ella había estado tratando de evitar cualquier tensión entre ellos, y se resistía a mostrar mucho afecto con alguno de ellos mientras los demás estuvieran presentes. No era un gran problema, sin embargo. Simplemente tenían que superar los principales obstáculos de su relación.

Él tomó su mano entre las suyas, frotándole la espalda con dulzura. –No estoy enojado…es que…te quiero, y odio no estar aquí contigo. Es sofocante. Todo lo que puedo pensar es en volver a estar contigo. Y no es que yo no quiera que estés con Jasper. Todos de amamos, y acepté el hecho de que estaríamos juntos en esta relación hace mucho tiempo. Supongo que sólo soy egoísta.- Él cerró los ojos con fuerza, no sintiéndose bien del todo. No había descrito ni la mitad. La asustaría si lo hiciera.

_Quiero unirme a ti. Quiero que estemos siempre juntos. Me muero cuando no estoy cerca de ti. No puedo respirar_.

Bella se aclaró la garganta. –Cuando están fuera trabajando, me pongo nerviosa.-

Edward la miró con curiosidad.

-Quiero decir, me preocupa que tal vez no puedan regresar. Tiendo a imaginar accidentes automovilísticos y…cosas así. Pero luego cuando están aquí, yo…- Ella no quería terminar la frase. Tal vez los dos tenían cosas desagradables para decir.

-¿Tú qué?- Edward presionó.

Bella tomó una profunda respiración. –No sé cómo ser _nosotros_. ¿Sabes? Todos nosotros. No sé cómo comportarme. ¿Debo ser yo misma o ser más cuidadosa? No soy muy buena en esto. Tengo a tres de ustedes para amar, y no lo estoy haciendo bien. No puedo hacer nada sin herir a otra persona.-

Ella estaba llorando ahora, avergonzada de sí misma. El sentimiento de culpa en Edward se elevó hasta las nubes. Fue _su _culpa. Él la hacía sentirse así.

-Bella, amor, está bien. Tú no estás haciendo nada malo. Somos nosotros.- Desesperadamente trató de calmarla, pero fue en vano. Así que él la tomó en sus brazos y la abrazó, sentándola en su regazo.

-Tuve sexo con Jasper.- Ella dijo entre lágrimas.

-Lo sé.-

Bella lloró contra su camiseta. Él podía sentir sus lágrimas empapando a través de su piel.

Tal vez por _eso_ ella estaba llorando.

-Bella, ¿tú no querías?- Si Jasper le había hecho daño, no llegaría a ver la luz del día.

Bella negó con la cabeza. –No, yo quería.-

-¿Te lastimó?- Le preguntó suavemente.

-Fue genial.- Ella sollozó.

Él entendió. –Eso es bueno, amor. No tienes nada de qué avergonzarte.-

-Pero siento que te estoy traicionando.-

-No lo estás, Bella.- La miró a los ojos. –No lo estás. No hiciste nada malo.-

-Entonces, ¿por qué te molesta?-

Él era oficialmente un imbécil. _Era su culpa_ que ella estuviera llorando y dudara de sí misma.

-Porque es imposible para nosotros amarte tanto como queremos. Físicamente, quiero decir. No estoy celoso de que Jasper te hiciera el amor, estoy celoso del tiempo que pasó contigo y que _yo no_ lo hice. No puedo estar contigo todo el tiempo, y eso me mata. Literalmente duele. Me duele el _corazón_. Soy adicto a ti, pero tengo que tener en cuenta que ellos también son adictos a ti, y es natural que Jasper quiera estar a solas contigo y que Emmett te quiera para él sólo. Yo también lo hago, pero tengo que tenerlos en cuenta.- Él le acarició la mejilla con su pulgar.

-Si pudiera, me gustaría pegarme a ti. Llevarte.-Él dijo, permitiendo que sus secretos salieran. Bella se estremeció. –¿Te estoy asustando?-

-No.- Pero ella no lo miraba.

Él suspiró. –Lo siento. Mi amor por ti es…fuerte, y sé que no está bien de mi parte agobiarte con eso. Tú no tienes que lidiar con eso. Supongo que estoy tratando de hacerte entender.-

Edward tenía miedo de que ella huyera si él la soltaba, pero ella no luchó para salir de su abrazo. No hablaron durante unos minutos, pero ambos estaban pensando.

-Edward…dime exactamente cómo te sientes acerca de mí.- No sonó tan segura como ella esperaba. Edward estaba más que renuente a decirlo.

Si ella no se había asustado antes, ahora si lo haría.

-Bella, son casi las dos de la mañana. Hay que ir a la cama.-

-No, dime. Quiero saber. No voy a enloquecer, te lo prometo.-

Elle no iba a dejarlo ir, y eso le iba a carcomer el interior si no se lo decía.

Así que se lo diría, no sin sus reservas.

-Te amo tanto que no puedo respirar.- Él comenzó.

-Me mataría si te perdiera.- Pero él no sabía que ella ya había escuchado eso antes.

-Quiero tener hijos contigo. Ya puedo imaginarlos en mi mente.- Y él no sabía si ella quería o no.

-Por mucho que me encanta la música, me gustaría mucho más dejar mi trabajo y quedarme en casa contigo. Pasar cada momento del día contigo. Nunca me cansaré de ti. Es imposible. Quiero tocar mi música para ti. ¿Sabías que he escrito cuatro canciones sobre ti?- No, ella no lo sabía.

-Quiero casarme contigo, pero sé que no puedo.- Él pensó que ella rechazaría el matrimonio, de todas maneras.

-Mi pecho arde por ti. Incluso cuando te toco, no es suficiente. No puedo acercarme lo suficiente. Quiero estar dentro de ti, y tú dentro de mí. Ya estás en mi corazón y en mi cabeza.-

-Te amo, y creo que estoy loco. Creo que me he vuelto loco por ti. Eres dueña de cada parte de mí.- Él dijo.

-Y no hay un segundo en el que no estés en mi mente.-

Eso era amor, amor, amor, pero ella lo llamaría obsesión. Estaba _obsesionado_, y él sabía que ella odiaba esa palabra, pero el amor era el factor dominante. Ese era el punto.

-Bella, amor, lo siento. Soy capaz de controlarme.- Él le prometió. Él era mejor que Jasper, pero no tan bueno como Emmett. Emmett era el menos amenazante. Edward era más tranquilo acerca de sus problemas.

-¿Te estoy causando dolor?- Eso fue lo que Bella captó, aparte de un poco de obsesión. No había forma de evitar hacerle daño, entonces. Ella lo dejaría si pensara que eso le haría algún bien.

-No.- Él contestó.

-Pero tú me amas y eso te lastima. Soy _yo_.-

-Tú eres perfecta. Es intenso, eso es todo. No te preocupes por eso. Siempre y cuando te tenga a ti, estoy bien.-

-¿Pero eres feliz?-

Esa era una mala pregunta. Él era feliz cuando estaba con ella. Se sentía miserable cuando no lo estaba. No era una respuesta fácil.

-Estoy más que feliz.-

Bella parecía como si estuviera a punto de protestar, pero lo pensó mejor.

-Esto será más fácil algún día, ¿no es así?- Ella preguntó, cansada. Era bastante agotador, pero tenían que hablar de ello. Ella necesitaba tranquilidad.

-Lo hará. Puede tomar algún tiempo, pero vamos a resolver esto. Todavía es nuevo. Somos novatos.-

Bella pensaba que ellos serían mucho más felices si ella nunca hubiera entrado en escena. Si tan sólo se hubiera tropezado con un camino diferente esa noche, o, mejor aún, si su padre la hubiera matado años atrás. La vida sería más simple. Ella se estaba acostumbrando a la idea de tener fe en su situación, sin embargo. En su interior, ella estaba aterrorizada, pero también estaba enamorada de la idea de estar allí con ellos y ser amada por el resto de su vida.

-¿Puedo decirte algo ahora?-

Edward se reanimó con eso. –Por supuesto.-

-Bien, bueno, ya le dije a Jasper, y él no lo tomó muy bien. Aunque, él no me dejó terminar.- Ella se sonrojó. Edward frunció el ceño.

-Puedes decirme lo que sea, amor.-

Se moría por saber.

Él no estaba seguro de lo que era peor; los furiosos celos, o su propia rabia. _Víctor_. Ella no dijo que ocurriera algo sexual entre ellos, pero aun así se enfureció. Por mucho que confiara en ella, se preguntaba por qué no les había dicho de su especial "relación" con Víctor antes. No era tan malo, si eso era todo lo que era.

Pero eso no era todo, ¿verdad? No, ella se estaba conteniendo.

-¿Qué más, amor?-

-Nada. Estoy cansada, Edward.-

Y no podía negarle nada.

-Entonces vayamos a la cama, y te veré en la mañana. Puedes dormir. Tengo todo el día planeado.-

Bella sonrió. –No puedo esperar.- Le llamó la atención lo sincera que era.

-Yo tampoco.- _He estado esperando toda mi vida_. Él se inclinó hacia delante para capturar sus labios. Ella lo encontró a medio camino, gimiendo ante el contacto.

Y que el señor lo ayudara si sus labios no se quemaban junto con su pecho.

**.**

Jasper tenía exactamente diez minutos para conseguir sacar su culo del dormitorio antes de que Edward lo obligara a salir. El bastardo había estado allí con Bella durante toda la mañana. Era comprensible, ya que había quemado su tarjeta de virginidad la noche anterior. Naturalmente, él querría pasar la mañana abrazándola en su felicidad post-coital. Él sólo había hecho una aparición fuera de la habitación, y fue para preparar y llevar el desayuno en la cama a Bella.

Pero este era el día de Edward. No el de Jasper.

Eran las diez de la mañana del sábado. Edward tenía en mente pasar la mejor parte del día con Bella.

-¿Quieres que lo golpee?- Emmett se sentó en la mesa de la cocina con sus papeles de calificación. Se había estado haciendo la misma pregunta durante dos horas.

-No.- Edward dijo. _Voy a darle una paliza si no sale pronto_.

-Difícil mierda. Necesito mi dosis Bella.- Emmett golpeó su lapicero rojo sobre la mesa. –Voy a entrar.-

Como sucedió, Bella ya estaba completamente vestida cuando Emmett irrumpió. Jasper sólo estaba en calzoncillos, tratando de convencer a Bella para que regresara a la cama. Él no estaba _tan_ feliz por la interrupción tal como Emmett lo esperaba.

-Se acabó el tiempo.- Emmett rugió, las manos en sus caderas. –Vamos de escalada en veinte minutos. Prepárate. Y tú,- él dirigió su mirada a Bella, -extraño mi beso de las mañanas.- Su labio inferior sobresalía, pero él le dio una mirada severa a pesar de todo.

Las manos de Bella volaron a su boca. –¡Oh no! ¡No nuestro beso por la mañana! ¿Qué es lo que debemos hacer?-

-Tenemos que besarnos en este mismo momento. Con lengua.- Emmett le dijo seriamente, atrayéndola con su dedo.

Bella se lanzó sobre él, cediendo ansiosamente a su demanda.

Jasper sacudió la cabeza. Estaba siendo un poco egoísta esa mañana. Reconoció y salió de la habitación, no sin llevar puesta la que sin duda era la mayor sonrisa que jamás había tenido.

**.**

Edward pateó a Emmett y a Jasper fuera de la casa media hora más tarde, listo para comenzar su día con Bella.

En primer lugar: Almuerzo.

A pesar de que estaban en octubre, era un día ligeramente cálido, y Edward no iba a dejar que se desperdiciara. Puso una mesa fuera, puso una vela en la parte superior, e hizo un almuerzo simple. Incluso puso una radio afuera.

Perfecto.

Decir que estaba nervioso sería una subestimación. Él estaba absolutamente mareado.

-Muy bien, ya está listo.- Él sostuvo la mano de Bella mientras caminaban afuera. Ella se quedó sin aliento cuando vio lo que él había hecho.

-Edward, es hermoso.-

Él mostró su sonrisa torcida de nuevo. –Gracias. No es mucho. Estaba esperando que te gustara.-

Hablaron de todo, desde lo que querían hacer en el futuro hasta de cuál era su episodio favorito de Seinfeld. Edward estaba seguro de que estaba haciéndole las mismas preguntas, pero no le importaba. Valía la pena, sólo para escuchar su voz.

-Me encantaría estar en una orquesta algún día.- Él le dijo. –La enseñanza está bien por ahora, pero en realidad no es suficiente.-

-Todavía tienes que tocar para mí.- Bella dijo.

-Lo haré. Todo lo que he escrito recientemente es sobre ti.-

Bella estaba _definitivamente_ curiosa por escuchar eso.

-¿Libro favorito?- Edward preguntó.

-Cumbres Borrascosas.- Bella sonrió ante el evidente disgusto de Edward por su elección. –¿No te gusta?-

-Lo leí, y no, no me gusta. Heathcliff y Cathy eran horribles. No tienen buenas cualidades.-

-Pero su amor fue lo que los redimió.- Bella argumentó.

-Claro, pero yo todavía estaba feliz cuando ella estiró la pata. Estuve aún más feliz cuando _él_ estiró la pata. Que pareja tan miserable.-

-¡Edward!- Bella se rió, pero no podía discutir eso. –¿Qué hay de ti?-

Edward pensó por un momento.

-Siempre he sido fan de Dickens y Malamud.-

-Ah, un lector serio. No me gusta Dickens.-

-Es difícil de leer, pero es posible que te guste más cuando seas mayor.-

Bella dudaba eso. –No lo creo. Siempre voy a preferir a Bronte y Austen.-

-Parecemos muy académicos en este momento.- Edward pensó.

-Me _siento_ académica.- Ella dijo. Él no se lo creía. –Bueno, no. Pero me siento más inteligente.-

-Eso está mejor.- Él se rió entre dientes.

-Entonces, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?-

-Lo que sea.- Se inclinó más cerca de ella, con ojos suaves.

Bella se dijo que no debía derretirse. Ella estaba un poco preocupada de que pudiera empezar a babear. Sólo un poco, sin embargo.

-Me preguntaba que hicieron Emmett y tú anoche, ¿se divirtieron?-

Edward se burló. –No lo creo. Tratamos de comer, pero no funcionó.-

-¿Por qué?-

-La gente que atiende el lugar estaba loca. De todas formas, luego nos detuvieron por exceso de velocidad.-

-¿En serio?- Ella soltó una carcajada. Ellos se lo merecían totalmente.

-No es gracioso.- Pero él se reía también. –Es un amigo de papá, así que nos dejó ir con una advertencia. Probablemente él le diga a papá.-

-No puede ser la primera vez que los hayan detenido por exceso de velocidad.- Los Cullen eran demonios de la velocidad. ¡No había manera de que nunca hubieran sido detenidos!

Edward se encogió de hombros. –Una vez, cuando tenía diecisiete años. Me salvé esa vez, también.- Él sonrió al ver la expresión de incredulidad en su rostro.

Bella ahora tenía pruebas de su teoría. –Tú los deslumbras. Esa es la única explicación. La gente linda puede salirse con la suya, te estoy diciendo.-

-¿Estás diciendo que soy lindo?-

-Cariño, eres hermosa. Podrías caminar por la pasarela. Serías la chica más guapa en tacones altos.- Ella bromeó.

Edward respondió picándola con una zanahoria. –No soy una niña, señorita Mercury. Soy un hombre hecho y derecho.-

-Oh, ya _lo sé_. Ya lo he visto.-

Todas las bromas dejaron a Edward. Sintió su excitación haciendo acto de presencia. _Demasiado pronto. ¡Eres un caballero, por el amor de Dios!_ Se esforzó por calmarse.

-¿Quieres bailar?- Él se encogió. Estaba ronco, por mucho que quisiera fingir que no estaba afectado por lo que ella dijo.

Él encendió la radio, una vieja radio que funcionaba con una batería que sólo tocaba las estaciones de música clásica y jazz. Le tendió la mano, sin saber si ella la tomaría. Pero lo hizo.

-Yo no puedo bailar.- Ella le advirtió.

-Cualquiera puede bailar.-

-Cualquiera que no sea _yo_.-

-Yo te guío. Puedes pisarme todo lo que quieras.-

-Puedes lamentar haber dicho eso.-

Bella bien podría tener dos pies izquierdos. Eso es lo que ella creía. Con Edward balanceándola hacia adelante y hacia atrás, guiándola, daban la impresión de que ella pudiera bailar. Al final, ella lo había pisado sólo tres veces, y él no se quejó ni una vez. En todo caso, se burlaba de ella.

-Voy a tener que enseñarte.- Él bromeó. –No tienes remedio.-

Bella le golpeó en el pecho. –Hey, yo te lo dije. No tienes derecho a burlarte de mí. La única persona a quien se le permite decir cosas poco halagadoras sobre mí soy _yo_. ¿Entiendes?- Ella le enseñó la lengua.

_Resiste la urgencia de lamer y tomar esa pequeña y rosada lengua en tu boca. ¡Resiste!_

No fue tan fácil.

Edward bajó a capturar su boca. Sus lenguas lucharon por el dominio, y sus manos tenían mente propia. Bella no iba a oponerse, sin embargo. Estaban justo donde debían estar, ahuecando su culo y frotando sus pelvis juntas.

_¡Contrólate! Es hora del almuerzo. Eso es todo. Tienes comida para el almuerzo, no a Bella_.

Aunque él podría tener a Bella para el almuerzo. Pero tal vez ese era el camino equivocado para perder su virginidad. No era romántico. Todo habría terminado demasiado pronto si él la tomaba aquí y ahora.

Él lamentablemente terminó el beso. Bella gimió por la pérdida.

-Tenemos que reducir la velocidad.- Él dijo, jadeando.

-Está bien.- Bella estaba decepcionada, pero tenía que estar de acuerdo. Ellos no estaban en esa etapa todavía. Una vez ellos consumaran su relación, podría hacerlo en cualquier momento que deseara, pero ella sabía que significaba mucho para él. Él no quería que su primera vez fuera un polvo rápido, y ella no quería eso, tampoco.

-¿Quieres ir a dar un paseo?- Edward preguntó. Necesitaba caminar para deshacerse de su erección.

-Por supuesto.- Bella estaba en el mismo barco. Por otra parte, teniendo en cuenta lo que pasó la última vez que estuvieron solos en el bosque…

**.**

Era típico en Forks, Washington que lloviera casi todos los días del año. Ciertamente, muy a menudo. No había nada en el pronóstico sobre sol y temperaturas más cálidas. Edward debería saber. Lo comprobó. Aun así estuvo un poco molesto cuando las nubes se aglomeraron sobre sus cabezas y gotas de lluvia los salpicaron.

Estaban cerca de la entrada al bosque cuando comenzó.

-Ven aquí.- Edward la envolvió en sus brazos, tirando su chaqueta sobre su cabeza en un intento de protegerla. La lluvia caía rápidamente. Su cabello y su ropa estaban empapados.

-Edward, no tengo miedo de mojarme.- Bella trató de quitarse la chaqueta. Él la detuvo.

-Pero es posible que te enfermes.-

-Tú también podrías enfermarte. Estás siendo sobreprotector.-

Cierto. Eso no iba a cambiar. Nunca.

Para cuando regresaron a la casa, los dos estaban empapados.

-_Tenía_ que usar un brasier blanco hoy, ¿no?- Bella dijo, dirigiendo la atención de Edward a los pezones que se asomaban a través de su camisa y brasier mojados.

_¡El cielo!_

Un suave suspiro se le escapó antes de que él fuera capaz de reprimirlo.

Bella se ruborizó. –Será mejor que nos cambiemos.-

-Sí…cierto.- Edward se sacó la camisa mojada sobre su cabeza, dejándola caer en el suelo, todo el tiempo con los ojos fijos en la joven mujer delante de él.

Bella se movió para pasar, pensando que debería cambiarse en otra habitación. Su pecho desnudo la estaba distrayendo, de todos modos. Convirtió en su meta el no mirarlo. Ella podía esperar para lo de la intimidad. O no. Ahora que su monstruo interior se había desatado, estaba, bueno, desatada. Ella lo quería. Lo había estado _queriendo_ durante días, pero ahora…

¿Tenía que ser tan sexy?

Sin embargo, si estaban empeñados en esperar, entonces ella tenía que evitarlo cuando estaba sin camisa. Y mojado. Un mojado Edward era un _sexy_ Edward. ¿Cómo se suponía que no saltaría sobre él cuando estaba así?

Edward lo vio en sus ojos.

_¡No la toques!_

Su lujuria estaba al máximo, y él no pudo evitar agarrarla cuando ella trató de pasar a su lado. Sus brazos estaban resbaladizos por la lluvia y pudo ver todo lo que se escondía debajo de su blusa. Ella era irresistible. Sus dedos dolían por tocarla, pero…

_¡No! Control_. Tenía que controlarse.

Se quedaron inmóviles, sin decir una palabra. Bella esperó a que hiciera algo, y Edward estaba esperando para recuperar su cordura. Fue sólo cuando el fuerte sonido de un trueno interrumpió su concurso de miradas que se separaron.

De repente, un día cálido y soleado se convirtió en una tarde fría y tormentosa. La electricidad se fue, Edward se dio cuenta. Las luces no se encendían y el calor no se acercaba. Fue suficiente para apartar los ojos de los pezones de Bella. Ella aprovechó la oportunidad para huir de la habitación y ponerse ropa seca y abrigadora. Edward se fue a su vieja habitación para cambiarse, y después buscó en los cajones para encontrar las pocas velas que guardaban allí.

Bella llamó a su puerta un minuto después.

-Adelante.-

Bella se apoyó en el marco de la puerta y lo vio.

-Estoy buscando velas.- Él le dijo. –¡Ah! Las encontré.- Él las alineó junto a la ventana y las encendió.

Se dio la vuelta para mirarla. –Supongo que el resto de mis planes para nuestra cita están arruinados.- _Demasiado para la cita perfecta_.

-Los dos estamos aquí, juntos,- dijo Bella, -eso es lo que cuenta. Vamos a ponernos cómodos por el resto del día, ¿de acuerdo? Podemos quedarnos aquí.-

-¿Aquí? ¿No quieres ir a la otra habitación?-

-Me gusta estar aquí. Y tu cama es lo suficientemente grande para nosotros dos. Podemos acurrucarnos. A menos que tú no quieras…-

_¡Por supuesto que quiero!_

-Eso suena muy bien.- Abrió los brazos hacia ella, ansioso de abrazarla de nuevo. Ella se acercó de buena gana. Él notó que ella llevaba una de sus holgadas camisetas. Eso no hizo nada para ayudar a deshacerse de su lujuria.

Él comenzó a frotar su espalda. –¿Tienes frío?-

-No.- Ella suspiró en su pecho, contenta. –¿Podemos acostarnos ahora?-

Edward asintió con la cabeza. En el fondo, él sabía que esta era. Resistirse era inútil. ¿Y por qué habría de resistirse? Las velas estaban encendidas, estaban en control y ambos lo consentían. Era todo lo que había esperado. Ella también lo sabía. Habían llegado a un acuerdo en silencio. Estaba sucediendo, sin prisa pero sin pausa.

Edward levantó las sábanas, metiéndose. Bella fue hacia él, casi tímida. Estaban de frente. Edward estaba asombrado de su belleza. Ella era aún más hermosa con la suave luz de las velas que tocaban su piel.

-Eres perfecta.- Le acarició la parte superior de la cabeza con los labios. –Eres todo para mí.- Luego acarició sus labios.

Ella quería decir que no era _perfecta_ o su _todo_, pero eso arruinaría el momento. Y en ese momento, ella se _sintió_ hermosa, perfecta y llena de alegría. Ella estaba dispuesta a corresponder y decir que _él_ era perfecto, que _él_ lo era todo, pero sus manos le estaban acariciando sus costados tan suavemente, y sus labios le estaban dando él más dulce de los besos. Sus pensamientos no habían nacido en el calor del momento, estaba segura de que eran verdad, y ella quería decírselo. Se merecía eso. Tan aterrador, ya que para ser sincera, ella _sentía_ lo mismo.

-E-Edward…- Ella jadeó, demasiado intoxicada para dejar de mover su boca con la suya. –Yo…te amo.-

Ella no era consciente de que las palabras se le habían escapado, pero lo hicieron, y él escuchó cada sílaba.

Edward se quedó inmóvil, mirándola en shock. Estaba callado, su mandíbula se abría y se cerraba, que Bella tenía un miedo irracional de ser rechazada.

-¿Q-qué?- Edward no le había oído bien. _Dilo otra vez_.

-Dije te amo.- Bella repitió, preguntándose si había cometido un gran error. ¿Tal vez fuera el momento equivocado?

Pero era el momento perfecto para Edward.

-¿En serio?- Él habría parecido cómico con sus ojos muy abiertos y la boca abierta, si no hubiera sido por la gravedad de la declaración y el hecho de que él había adquirido un tono ronco en su voz.

-Lo hago.- Bella tembló debajo de él. Entonces una enorme sonrisa estalló en la cara de Edward.

-Bella, te amo tanto. No tienes idea de lo que se siente escucharte decir eso. ¿Lo dices en serio? ¿Me amas? ¿No escuché mal, no fue un malentendido?-

-Ningún malentendido.- Bella sonrió. –Te amo. No hay necesidad de hacer una gran cosa de eso.-

-Me amas…- Edward murmuró para sí mismo. –Me amas.-

Sus manos y sus labios tomaron su cuerpo de nuevo, esta vez incluso con más adoración que antes. Sin inhibición, él le quitó la ropa, tomando su tiempo para besar toda su piel desnuda.

Bella estaba más impaciente a la hora de desnudarlo. Ella luchó para quitar sus pantalones, y su camisa encontró un nuevo hogar debajo del buró. Sus boxers no tuvieron ninguna posibilidad.

Edward se sentó un momento para observarla. Ella yacía completamente desnuda debajo de él. Había llegado el momento.

-Edward…- Bella se sentía incómoda bajo su escrutinio.

-Bella, eres tan…eres tan…-

-¿Perfecta?- Ella sonrió.

Él asintió, moviéndose para cubrirla de nuevo. Su polla estaba en su entrada. Todo lo que necesitaba era un empujón.

-¿Necesito conseguir un condón?- Él preguntó mientras todavía estaba coherente.

-No.-

Y eso era todo lo que necesitaba.

Lentamente, él la penetró, envolviéndose a sí mismo. Se tomó un momento para ordenar su compostura.

-Bella, te sientes tan bien.- Él gimió. Era casi insoportablemente placentero estar dentro de ella. Era como si cada nervio se encontrara alerta.

Él aceleró el ritmo cuando estuvo seguro de que no iba a acabar. Se estremeció cuando hizo se segundo acercamiento. Bella levantó sus caderas para encontrar sus embestidas, haciendo los mejores sonidos que él había oído en su vida. Esto era hacer el amor.

Ella estaba tan apretada, caliente y húmeda; él no podía hablar o formar pensamientos. Lo único que podía hacer era mirarla y moverse dentro de ella. Su respiración era trabajosa, y se encontraba abrumado por las sensaciones.

Bella empujó frenéticamente hacia arriba, cerca de su liberación. Él podía sentir suaves contracciones alrededor de su propio miembro palpitante. ¿Realmente estaba haciendo que ella se corriera? Estaba eufórico.

-Edward…Edward…ungh…- Bella echó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras su orgasmo se apoderaba de ella. Edward siguió moviéndose en ella hasta que, finalmente, encontró su propia liberación.

-¡Bella!-

Tan pronto como terminó, él estaba listo para hacerlo otra vez.

-Eso fue fantástico.- Él jadeó. En ese momento Bella sólo fue capaz de asentir con la cabeza. Se acostó sobre su pecho, ambos pegajosos con sudor y semen. Edward tenía una sonrisa perezosa y satisfecha estampada en su rostro.

-¿Lista para la segunda ronda?- Él preguntó, colocándose encima de ella.

Bella se rió, echando la pierna por encima de su cintura para mostrarle exactamente lo preparada que estaba.

**.**

**.**

* * *

Hola, hola! ¿Cómo están? Primero que nada una disculpa por no haber podido subirles capítulo la semana pasada, recibí la visita de mi hermana que tenía muchísimo tiempo sin ver y pues decidí disfrutarla, gracias por ser pacientes, espero que no vuelva a suceder, ahora si, ¿qué les pareció el capítulo? Nos enteramos de lo que hicieron Edward y Emmett en su "tiempo libre". Bella siente que los traicionó al acostarse con Jasper, y qué les parecióla conversación que tuvo con Edward. La segunda cita fue con Ed, y a mí me pareció muy tierna y romántica, hasta el clima y la falta de luz se hicieron cómplices... y Bella le dijo TE AMO a Edward! Oh. Dios. Mío. ¿Qué opinan de eso? Espero leer sus comentarios, muchas gracias por leer. Si tienen alguna pregunta o sugerencia no duden en hacerla. Que tengan un excelente fin de semana...

¡Saludos!

Kelxi Ylönen


	28. Dios del sexo

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y la historia pertenece a la gran She Isn't Here, yo sólo traduzco._

**Aviso: **_La siguiente historia es rated M, tiene contenido sexual, violencia y mal lenguaje._

_En verdad muchas gracias a todos los que me dejan sus comentarios, llevamos 290 y la verdad es que nunca creí tener esa cantidad. Igualmente muchas gracias a quienes ponen la historia en sus favoritos y alertas, ya son más de cien los que siguen Ménage :D Gracias por leer y estar ahí apoyando...espero que les guste este capítulo ;)  
_

* * *

**Ménage**

Capítulo 28 – Dios del sexo

En el momento en que había empezado a llover, Emmett y Jasper habían llegado a la cima de la "montaña" cinco veces.

-¿De verdad tenemos que esperar hasta después de la cena para ir a casa?- Emmett se quejó. Claro, ese era el trato. Se comprometió a permanecer fuera de la casa hasta aproximadamente las seis o siete. No le importaba que Edward obtuviera su tiempo con Bella, pero eso no significaba que le gustara encontrarse a kilómetros de distancia de ella. El esfuerzo físico era la única llave a la distracción.

-Sí, ahora cállate.- Jasper respondió, molesto.

Después de la escalada en roca, Emmett forzó a Jasper a salir a correr bajo la lluvia. Estaban en el parque, que estaba completamente desierto. Emmett estaba decidido a correr a pesar del mal tiempo.

-¡Emmett, estás loco!- Jasper protestó.

-Las personas locas son más divertidas.- Dijo Emmett, trotando felizmente. Él obligó a Jasper a cumplir sacándolo a la fuerza del coche y robándole las llaves.

-¡Ven por ellas, imbécil!-

Jasper a regañadientes persiguió a su hermano más joven, pero, Emmett observó que él no estaba molesto como esperaba. En realidad, había estado bastante relajado durante todo el día.

_Eso es porque ya no es virgen_.

Ah, cierto. Tal vez ahora no le importaría que alguien lo apuñalara en el estómago mirándolo a la cara. Al parecer, para Jasper, el sexo era terapia. Terapia para su polla y su mente.

Emmett era diferente. Claro, él quería sexo. Lo ansiaba, de hecho, pero poseía una perspectiva optimista. ¿Por qué angustiarse por eso? La paciencia era una virtud (como lo era su virginidad, según su madre), y mientras él fuera paciente, todo llegaría en su momento. Y tenía las manos por una razón. En el último par de semanas, se había masturbado más que en toda su vida. Eso y que estaba feliz sólo con pasar tiempo con Bella. Tenía suerte de tenerla. Ella podría desaparecer un día. Ella podría no haber entrado en su vida, para empezar. Ahora _eso_ era deprimente. Le encantaba tenerla en su casa, en sus brazos, en su vida. Simplemente él no creía en perder el tiempo temiendo el futuro y quejándose de lo que estaba mal cuando tenía a Bella aquí y ahora.

No tenía sentido enojarse porque Jasper hubiera conseguido más tiempo con ella, y se hubiera acostado con ella primero. No tenía sentido quejarse porque Edward la estuviera saboreando en ese preciso momento.

Después de todo, al día siguiente era domingo. Y el domingo, él cerraría y bloquearía las puertas para que Edward y Jasper no pudieran volver a casa.

Bueno, nunca pretendió ser un santo. Muy bien, así que él era un poco competitivo, y quizás sólo un poquito celoso. Pero él había sido bueno. Esperar su momento le había pasado factura. Estaba más que listo para su turno. No había planes involucrados. Emmett Cullen no planeaba nada más que formas de torturar a sus alumnos. Las únicas cosas que planeaba eran las clases y citas con el dentista. Nunca había tenido que planificar una cita antes, así que fue un poco fastidioso pensar en eso.

Pero él quería impresionar a Bella (aunque dudaba hacerlo). Para él, la cita perfecta consistiría en comer pizza de una caja mientras veían malos clásicos de culto en el piso de la sala.

Lo que le hizo pensar sobre cuán espectacular había sido la cita de Jasper con ella.

Emmett dejó de correr, optando por caminar al lado de su hermano. La lluvia había comenzado a disiparse, por suerte, por lo que no tuvo reparos en tener esa conversación en particular afuera.

-Entonces, ¿cómo fue?- Emmett tuvo el descaro de preguntarle a Jasper. Se refería, por supuesto, al sexo. No había nada de qué avergonzarse a menos que él se hubiera corrido desde el principio. ¡Eso sería jodidamente divertidísimo!

Jasper, siendo el puritano que era, fulminó a Emmett con la mirada, ofendido.

-Oh, vamos. Somos hombres adultos. ¿Cómo puede ser aceptable estar con la misma mujer pero un error hablar de tener sexo con ella? Sé que lo hiciste, cabrón. No seas tímido.-

-Sería una falta de respeto a Bella.- Jasper dijo.

Emmett levantó una ceja. –¿Cómo?-

-A ella no le gustaría que te contara los detalles, Emmett. Es privado.-

Emmett soltó un bufido. –Me parece bien. No será privado por mucho tiempo, sin embargo.-

Jasper le golpeó el brazo.

-¿Qué? ¿No creerás que vamos a seguir haciéndolo de esta manera, verdad?- Emmett preguntó, incrédulo. –_No_ voy a tener mi tiempo por turno y salir de la casa para que ustedes puedan tener su privacidad. No hay ninguna razón por la que tengamos que ser tan asustadizos al respecto. Asignar días para tener sexo no es atractivo y es innecesario. No tiene sentido estar en un grupo de cuatro si te vas a sonrojar al respecto.-

Jasper lo miró boquiabierto. –¿Qué estás diciendo? Nosotros…¿_haciéndolo_ al mismo tiempo?-

-¿Nunca pensaste en eso?¿Por qué soy el único maduro? Lo _haremos_ cuando el deseo nos alcance, y si sucede que a todos nos alcanza al mismo tiempo, no veo ninguna razón por la que no todos…ya sabes. Piensa en lo mucho que ella disfrutaría. Todos los orgasmos…-

Se podría decir que la idea había tocado una fibra sensible en Jasper. Honestamente, ¿cuál era el gran problema? Un trío no era una mala idea en absoluto. Bella se vería tan sexy entre ellos, llena con dos pollas en vez de una.

Mierda. El parque no era el lugar para tener una erección.

-Amigo, me muero de hambre.- Se quejó Emmett, deseando que su semi-erección bajara.

-Comiste antes de irnos.- Jasper señaló.

-Luego hice ejercicio. Vamos, perdedor.-

Ninguno de ellos tenía realmente hambre, como se vio después. Jasper tomó ventaja de la oportunidad que se le presentaba, sin embargo. Bien podría decirle mientras Bella no estaba cerca.

-Bella me dijo quién es él.- Jasper dijo, tan casualmente que Emmett casi perdió el significado de esa declaración. _Él_. Un fantasma en quien Emmett había estado pensando.

-Entonces, ¿quién es _él_?-

-Víctor.-

-¿El psicótico pelirrojo?-

-El mismo.-

-¿Y? Ellos no estaban follando, ¿qué eran?- Él no estaba dispuesto a dejar _eso_ atrás.

-No lo sé. No llegamos tan lejos en la conversación. Me…perdí un poco.- Admitió Jasper.

Eso no sorprendió a Emmett.

-No creo que ella lo hiciera.- Continuó Jasper. –Simplemente no podía soportar la idea de que él la tocara de esa manera y exageré.-

-Eres tan predecible, Jazz.-

-Cállate.-

Emmett sólo se rió. –¿Qué hora es?-

Jasper miró su reloj. –Las tres.-

-Mierda. ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos que esperar?-

-Hasta las seis.-

-Esto es una tortura.- Emmett gruñó, dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás.

Jasper no estaba escuchando. Él había estado digiriendo lo que Emmett había dicho antes. –Tienes razón. Esa cosa de tiempo compartido es una tontería. Después de mañana, no haremos eso.-

Emmett alzó las cejas. –Definitivamente no, hermano.- Él suspiró. –¿Aun tienes hambre?- Jasper negó con la cabeza. –Yo tampoco. Vamos a jugar laser-tag*****.-

**.**

Emmett silbó todo el camino a casa, anticipándose a ver a Bella. Abrió la puerta y anunció, en voz bastante alta, que "papá oso estaba en casa". Él sabía que ella y Edward habían estado follando. Incluso podrían estar en medio de eso en ese momento, peor no podía esperar. Él quería ver a Bella.

Resultó que Edward y Bella estaban en la ducha. Emmett y Jasper intercambiaron una mirada.

-Voy a empezar la cena.- Dijo Jasper, siendo el hombre más grande. Pero Emmett estaba impaciente, y no se sentía tan noble como de costumbre. Él escuchó la ducha abierta, pero nada más; no gemidos ni risas. Eso era una buena señal. Abrió la puerta, alegrándose de que no crujiera. Los amantes se seguían bañando, aunque era poco probable que eso fuera todo lo que estuvieran haciendo.

Vio sus formas a través de la cortina. Ellos estaban susurrando el uno al otro, y Emmett apenas podía distinguir las palabras.

-Eres hermosa.- Edward era un bastardo romántico. Pero Bella _era_ hermosa.

Él estaba haciendo algo para hacerla reír. Afortunadamente, Emmett no podía ver. Él sólo estaba esperando a que ella saliera. Desnuda y mojada.

-Te amo.- Edward dijo. Aw, Eddie era un dulce hablándole. Pobre chico.

-También te amo.- Emmett se quedó helado.

Espera, ¿qué?

Ella dijo que lo amaba. Pero ella no había dicho eso antes. Ella dijo que no estaba preparada para eso.

Pero ella lo dijo.

¿Significaba eso que ella también _lo_ amaba? ¿Y a Jasper?

Emmett se quedó allí, mudo, hasta que el sonido de la ducha siendo apagada lo regresó a sus sentidos. Hizo una carrera rápida hacia la puerta. No fue lejos, la decisión de esperar a Bella emergió.

_Te amo_. Se preguntó si eso era sólo para Edward.

Por fin, Bella salió del cuarto de baño, una toalla envuelta alrededor de su pequeño cuerpo. Edward estaba detrás de ella, pero Emmett no le hizo caso.

Él agarró a Bella justo cuando ella si fijó que estaba ahí, y la asfixió en uno de sus abrazos de oso. Él podía oler sexo en ella, y su cuerpo estaba todo sonrojado. Ella estaba absolutamente deliciosa. Si no hubiera sido por la envidia punzante, él hubiera estado simplemente perfecto.

La besó en la frente bajando a su barbilla. –Hoy ha sido _horrible_.- Él dijo. –Te extrañé. No tienes ni idea de lo difícil que fue esperar durante seis horas.- Él hizo un mohín, esperando por alguna simpatía, tal vez una señal de que ella también lo hubiera extrañado.

Bella se cruzó de brazos juguetonamente. –Bueno, yo estuve demasiado ocupada para extrañarte.- Ella bromeó.

_Eso_ era evidente. Emmett ocultó su indignación.

-Voy a vestirme.- Edward dijo, dándole un último beso prolongado. Él vio la cara no tan emocionada de Emmett mientras se alejaba.

-Sí, debo vestirme también.- Bella se volvió hacia Emmett. –¿Dónde está Jasper?-

-En la cocina. Está haciendo la cena.-

Bella sonrió. –Estoy hambrienta.- Ella admitió. Ella estaba aprendiendo rápidamente que tener orgasmos alucinantes la ponían hambrienta, y había estado un poco preocupada antes para conseguir algo. Se sintió aliviada de que Jasper estuviera preparando la cena. Estaba agotada.

Edward salió luego de la habitación, dándole una perezosa sonrisa torcida cuando la vio. El rubor apareció en sus mejillas.

Emmett, siempre atento, se inclinó para susurrarle al oído. –¿Cuántas veces?-

Bella ahogó un grito de asombro. –¡Emmett!-

-¿Qué? Sé que no han estado jugando monopoly todo el día. Así que, ¿cuántas veces?-

Bella miró alrededor, asegurándose de que Jasper estuviera en la cocina y Edward no estuviera escuchando. –Tres.-

Emmett dio un paso atrás, callado. Su silencio era inquietante. –Está bien. Puedo superar eso. Lo haremos cuatro veces mañana.- Bella abrió mucho los ojos. Él se alejó, satisfecho de haberle dado algo que rondara en su mente. Algo que no fuera Edward.

**.**

Todos durmieron juntos esa noche, Bella entre Emmett y Edward. Emmett fingió dormir un par de horas, esperando que sus hermanos se quedaran dormidos. Esto se debía en parte a su afán de poner en juego su reclamación en Bella; para saber cómo se sentía acerca de él. No podía esperar para empezar el nuevo día. Bella estaba acurrucada a su lado, contenta. Pensó en despertarla, pero se dio cuenta de lo egoísta que era la idea. El pensamiento le quedó, sin embargo, y la idea le pareció demasiado tentadora para no hacer nada.

Él rozó un dedo sobre la parte interna del muslo experimentalmente. Le tomó unos momentos, pero al final obtuvo una reacción de ella. Bella hizo un pequeño ruido, desplazándose ligeramente hacia él. Emmett sonrió. _Es hora de ir más lejos. No me gustaría despertarla_.

Él deslizó su mano hasta su coño y empezó a frotar círculos a través de sus bragas. Bella suspiró, sus párpados aleteando. Elle tenía el sueño ligero, recordó. De repente, sintió una oleada de culpa por lo que estaba haciendo. No era justo de su parte molestarla. Ella ya tenía suficientes problemas para dormir. Sin embargo era difícil no querer alguna prueba física de su deseo por él. Tenía que mantener la calma. No quería convertirse en Jasper.

_¿Continuar o no continuar? Esa era la cuestión_.

Estaba tratando de averiguar cuán enojada estaría Bella si se despertaba y encontraba su mano en su entrepierna.

Tal como pensaba, ella se _despertó_, sus iris marrones se encontraron con los suyos. La vio arrugar la nariz, en primer lugar preguntándose qué la había despertado. Luego ella miró hacia abajo, sintiendo lo que era, y vio la mano de Emmett allí. Ella lo miró inquisitivamente.

-¿Qué estás haciendo, Emmett?- Ella estaba tratando de sonar severa, pero no funcionó. Ella estaba más divertida que otra cosa. Él se veía como si hubiera sido sorprendido con las manos en el tarro de las galletas, claro, si el tarro fuera su ropa interior y las galletas su entrepierna.

-Yo…- Emmett estaba a punto de mentir, decir que fue un accidente, que se había despertado y su mano sólo estaba descansando allí, pero se lo pensó mejor. Después de todo, ella no estaba enojada, ¿o sí? No, no, no lo estaba. Hmmm…

-Quería sentir tu coño.- Él dijo simplemente.

Bella se quedó muda. ¿Estaba tratando de ponerla húmeda? Bueno, ¡él tuvo éxito!

-Bueno, basta.- Ella susurró, quitando su mano. –Me estás poniendo caliente.- Si él podía ser honesto, ella también podía. Bella volvió la cabeza, pensando que la conversación había terminado.

-Bella.- Su mano regresó. Eso no había terminado.

-Para, vamos a despertarlos.- Bella hizo un gesto hacia sus hermanos durmiendo, quienes aún no se habían molestado.

-Puedo ser silencioso.- Emmett le dirigió una sonrisa maliciosa. Y lo decía en serio. Estaba de un humor travieso.

-Emmett, este no es el momento.- Bella dijo con voz débil, la mitad de su cerebro gritando _¡sí!_ y la otra mitad, la lógica, gritando _¡no!_

-No, haremos _eso_ más tarde.- Emmett le guiñó un ojo. No tenía la intención de tener sexo con ella en ese momento. Tenía suficiente sentido común para no perder su "inocencia" mientras que sus hermanos estaban a escasos centímetros de distancia. Ellos no sobrevivirían. Probablemente él rompería la cama. Era algo bueno que no tuvieran vecinos.

-Entonces, ¿qué estamos haciendo?- Bella lo miró con cautela, sin entender.

En un movimiento rápido, Emmett puso a Bella debajo de él, llevándose un dedo a los labios, señalándole que estuviera en silencio.

Poco a poco, manteniendo los ojos fijos en los de ella, descendió por su cuerpo hasta que se ocultó bajo las sábanas. La respiración de Bella se aceleró.

_Eso es, nena, voy a hacer que te corras. Yo, nadie más_.

Emmett deslizó sus bragas, rozando su nariz contra sus rizos con adoración. Ella olía divino, y era evidente que estaba disfrutando de sus atenciones. Movió la lengua, saboreándola.

Bella se estremeció, agarrando las sábanas y mordiéndose el labio para evitar que sus jadeos se escaparan.

Emmett no quería parecer un adolescente torpe, pero él no estaba acostumbrado al cuerpo de una mujer. Era una experiencia de aprendizaje, aparte de todo lo demás.

Abriendo sus labios, pasó su lengua sobre su clítoris, y a juzgar por su reacción, ese era el lugar mágico. Encontró su apertura, también, y eso realmente le gustó. Ella era un manojo de nervios. Todo lo que él tenía que hacer era tocarla. Deslizó un dedo dentro de ella. Bella parecía tan aliviada de que él añadiera otro, y luego otro. Bella amortiguó sus gemidos colocando una almohada sobre su boca. Oh, y él se sentía como _el hombre_ en ese momento. Edward había hecho el amor con ella tres veces ese día, había recibido un _te amo_, pero Bella todavía deseaba a Emmett. Eso tenía que significar que ella lo amaba…

Bella saltó cuando él golpeó un punto particularmente sensible.

_Soy bastante bueno en esto_, él pensó, un poco petulante.

Él chupó su clítoris. Bella apretó los muslos alrededor de su cabeza, sus dedos clavándose en la cama mientras se esforzaba por contenerse. Ella ya estaba en el borde.

Emmett se sorprendió cuando ella llegó. Él estaba esperando que le tomara más tiempo. Sus jugos fluyeron en su boca, y sus gritos incoherentes amplificados para el gran final. No fue tan ruidosa como para despertar a Jasper o Edward, por suerte. Fue un milagro, en opinión de Emmett.

Emmett se arrastró de nuevo hacia arriba por su cuerpo, besándola breve pero apasionadamente. –Creo que puedo dormir ahora.- Él murmuró, besándola una vez, dos veces más. Era sólo una muestra de lo que estaba por venir. No podía dejar de sentirse satisfecho de sí mismo.

Bella asintió con la cabeza, aturdida. –Claro…dormir.-

Emmett la abrazó y rápidamente cayó en un profundo sueño, una pequeña sonrisa adornando sus labios.

**.**

Cuando Emmett fue a desayunar a la mañana siguiente, fue recibido por un menos que feliz Edward.

-Te odio.-

Emmett rodó sus ojos. –¿Qué he hecho esta vez?-

-Lo sabes perfectamente bien.- Edward hurgó en su cereal para vengarse.

-¿Y qué sé yo?- Emmett preguntó, sarcástico.

-Anoche.- Edward gruñó. –Tú y Bella. No pude dormir después de eso. ¿Creías que no te escucharíamos?-

Emmett se encogió de hombros, un poco decepcionado de no haber tenido el éxito que había creído. –No estaba pensando en eso. No importaba. Yo estaba de ese humor.- Él empezó a comer su propio cereal, viendo que Jasper no estaba para preparar el desayuno.

-Deberías ser más considerado la próxima vez.- Edward regañó.

-Sí, sí, te prometo que no bajaré a ella en tu presencia nunca más. No seas un vejestorio al respecto.-

-Eres un idiota.-

-¿Quieren dejar de pelear ustedes dos?- Jasper apareció en la cocina, frotándose la nuca con cansancio. Al pasar al lado de Emmett, él golpeó a su hermano menor en la cabeza. –Me mantuviste despierto, idiota.-

Oh, por el amor de Dios. ¿Los _dos _estaban despiertos? Hicieron un fantástico trabajo en ocultarlo.

-Lo siento.- Emmett dijo. Observó a Jasper trabajar en la cocina, preparando su comida y la de Bella. Se dio cuenta de que estaba cansado, y su humor no era bueno.

-Entonces, ¿qué estarán haciendo hoy?- Preguntó Emmett, cambiando de tema.

-Papá y yo vamos a pasar el rato.- Dijo Edward.

-Voy a comer con mamá.- Jasper intervino, no sonando del todo entusiasmado.

-¿En serio? ¿Cuándo planearon eso? ¿Ellos no quieren pasar el rato conmigo?- Emmett estaba perplejo. Tal vez necesitaba comenzar a hablar con sus padres más a menudo.

-Mamá me llamó ayer.- Jasper reveló. –Ella dice que no nos ve lo suficiente. Pensé que hoy era un buen momento.-

-Papá quiere hablar conmigo de algo.- Edward dijo. –No estoy seguro de qué, pero en realidad no hemos pasado tiempo últimamente. Pensé que era un momento tan bueno como cualquier otro, ya que tenemos que irnos.-

-Tal vez tenga noticias acerca de James.- Emmett dijo, frunciendo el ceño.

James. Un nombre que intencionalmente habían puesto fuera de sus mentes durante los últimos días. No había nada que echara a perder el humor como un violador asesino. Eso puso de nuevo las cosas en el enfoque; el lado malo dela realidad. La parte más hermosa de la realidad todavía estaba en juego.

Emmett por su parte, quería enfrentarlo. Pero se había convertido en un juego de espera. Era fácil esperar cuando no había nadie _detrás_ de _ti_, cuando ni siquiera estaban en el radar del depredador. Y era aún más fácil esperar cuando ellos no sabían dónde estaba y qué harían con él si lo encontraran. Emmett tenía la sensación de que su padre no aprobaría el asesinato, pero Carlisle Cullen era un hombre de muchas capas. Él prometió averiguar lo que pudiera sobre el paradero de su compañero, y eso era todo lo que podían hacer por el momento.

Los oscuros pensamientos de Emmett fueron interrumpidos cuando Bella se acercó por detrás y le dio un beso en la mejilla. –Buenos días.-

Ella estaba radiante.

-Buenos días.- Emmett ronroneó, besándola en los labios.

-Edward.- Se acercó a él después.

-Buenos días, amor.-

Emmett trató de no molestarse. Era fácil creer que él era el preferido. Jasper era más complicado, y Emmett era más tonto. Tal vez Edward era más atractivo para ella.

Jasper se asomó para mirarla desde donde él estaba parado en la cocina, apartando los ojos antes de que ella pudiera atraparlo mirando. Él estaba esperando que ella se acercara. Le sorprendía a Emmett cómo Bella podía ser cautelosa con él en ciertos casos, y totalmente libre de preocupaciones en otros. Se enorgullecía del hecho de que ella no era así con él. Jasper era en conjunto más temible, peor Emmett nunca le daba miedo. Así las cosas, Bella se acercó a Jasper con precaución, probablemente sintiendo que estaba de alguna manera disgustado.

-Buenos días, Jasper.- Ella puso sus brazos alrededor de él, casi desconfiando de tocarlo. El gélido exterior de Jasper inmediatamente descongelado a su contacto. Él podría ser un real cascarrabias en la mañana. Esa mañana, sin embargo, el remedio fue simple. Se giró para capturar sus labios, sus dos manos encontrando las curvas de su irresistible cuerpo. Rápidamente se convirtió en una acalorada sesión de besos.

Emmett, poco dispuesto a que esto continuara, se levantó y se interpuso entre ellos. Se aclaró la garganta.

Jasper rompió el beso, fulminando con la mirada a su hermano menor. –¿Qué?- Le espetó.

Emmett puso su cara de póquer. –Los huevos se están quemando.- Y tomó a Bella por la cintura, la llevó de vuelta a su asiento, se sentó y tiró de ella hacia abajo para que se sentara en su regazo. Le lanzó a Jasper (quien lo estaba mirando a él desconcertado) una mirada mordaz.

-Amigo, es domingo. No lo olvides.- Dijo Emmett.

El mal humor de Jasper hizo su reaparición.

-¿Estás cómoda, Bella?- Edward preguntó, a medio camino de su silla y listo para ayudarla a salir del agarre de Emmett si ella decía la palabra.

Él probablemente la quería en _su_ regazo, pensaba Emmett.

Bella sintió que estaba a punto de estar en medio de un tira y afloja. –No, estoy muy cómoda, en realidad.-

Emmett levantó el puño en señal de victoria. Bella se rió entre dientes.

-Así que, ¿cuándo se irán?- Aún quedaban unas pocas horas hasta el almuerzo, pero Emmett quería una mejor idea de cuándo tendría a Bella para él solo.

-Un poco antes del mediodía.- Edward respondió, sin molestarse en apartar la mirada de Bella.

-Sí, yo también.- Dijo Jasper, trayendo un plato lleno de huevos y tostadas para Bella y sentándose con su propio desayuno.

-¿No se van juntos?- Emmett asumió que ambos iban a la casa de sus padres.

-No, me voy a encontrar con papá en su oficina.- Edward explicó. –Hoy le tocó trabajar. Podría reunirme contigo y con mamá cuando haya terminado.- Le dijo a Jasper.

-A ella le va a encantar eso. Se la pasa hablando sobre Acción de Gracias. Creo que ella desea que vayamos a cenar cada semana como antes.- Dijo Jasper.

-¿Por qué lo dejaron?- Bella preguntó.

Jasper se encogió de hombros. –Ellos comenzaron a salir de viaje cada vez más a menudo, y nosotros nos ocupamos con el trabajo. Y ya no retomamos eso. Mamá nos echa de menos, sin embargo. Deberíamos hacer un esfuerzo, sobre todo ahora que estás aquí, Bella.- Jasper agarró la mano de Bella, sosteniéndola con firmeza. –A ella le encanta hablar contigo por teléfono. Ella ya te ve como su hija.-

Bella sonrió. –Yo siento lo mismo.-

Ella era tan buena como hija de Carlisle y Esme, en la mente de Emmett. Fue bueno que se llevaran con ella tan rápido. Ella iba a ser formar parte de sus vidas por un largo, largo tiempo.

**.**

Pasaron el resto de la mañana viendo repeticiones de antiguas comedias. Emmett tuvo su cabeza en el regazo de Bella todo el tiempo. Él observó la forma en que ella presionaba los dedos de los pies contra la mesa de café en lugar de ver la televisión. Ella pasó sus dedos por su pelo, y él no quería abandonar el sofá. Si Jasper no estuviera a su lado, y Edward no estuviera en el suelo, junto a sus piernas, él juró que se le hubiera llevado de allí. O tomarse una siesta, lo que sea. Así era como él quería que fuera su relación: relajada. Quería jugar juegos de mesa con ella, enseñarle cómo jugar videojuegos, llevarla a paseos en motocicleta, y tener sexo en la mesa de la cocina.

También quería que Jasper alejara sus jodidos labios de mierda del cuello de Bella.

_Imbécil. Él sabe que es mi día con ella. ¿No puede mantener sus manos fuera?_

-¿Todavía no es hora de que se vayan?- Era hora de forzar la situación. Eran las once. Deseaba que el tiempo avanzara más rápido. Edward y Jasper entendieron la indirecta, pero ellos estaban disfrutando de torturarlo. En todo caso, era su venganza por lo de la noche anterior. Simplemente tenían que superarlo, Emmett pensó. Había esperado pacientemente para estar a solas con Bella, y ahora era su turno. Ambos habían estado con ella, por el amor de Cristo. Ellos no podían tenerla _todo_ el tiempo.

A las once veinte, Emmett les hizo saber, sutilmente, que ya era hora de que se fueran.

-Muévanse, hijos de puta. Están ocupando espacio.-

Bueno, él no había sido tan sutil. Tal vez tomar los dos juegos de llaves de los coches y entregárselas a sus respectivos dueños fue un poco demasiado sutil. Tal vez empujarlos al comienzo de la puerta fue todavía más sutil. Ellos se reían todo el tiempo, teniendo una especie de placer en el hecho de que habían agrietado el normalmente buen humor de Emmett.

Bella se estaba riendo también. Todos ellos eran tan contundentes cuando se trataba de lo que querían.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- Emmett sonrió, apoyándose en la puerta principal.

-Nada.- Bella negó con la cabeza.

-¿En serio? ¿Te estás riendo del gran Emmett? ¿Te atreves?-

-¡Nunca! Él es demasiado genial como para que se rían de él.-

-Pero tú lo hiciste, pequeña.- Emmett suspiró. –Y vas a tener que pedir disculpas, me temo.-

-¡Oh, poderoso, mil disculpas!- Bella hizo una reverencia.

-Hmm…no estás del todo perdonada.- Emmett se rascó la barbilla. –Un beso podría hacerlo.-

Emmett se acercó a donde ella estaba sentada de rodillas en el suelo. Emmett se dejó caer frente a ella y le tomó la cara entre las manos.

-Estoy esperando un beso de verdad, ahora. ¿Entiendes?-

-Señor poderoso, no lo voy a defraudar.- Bella juró.

Con eso, ella tomó los suaves y carnosos labios de Emmett con los suyos. A estas alturas, ella se había vuelto un poco experta en el arte. Masajeó su lengua con la suya, recordando lo que esa lengua había estado haciendo sólo unas horas antes. Ella fue hacia él de manera más agresiva, mordisqueando su labio inferior. Ella coló una de sus manos hacia el bulto en sus pantalones. Emmett gruñó.

-Estás perdonada.-

Bella siguió besándolo. –Así que, ¿cuál es el plan para hoy?-

-¿Plan? No hay planes.- Emmett dijo, perdido en la sensación de su lengua y sus labios.

-¿No?- Bella se detuvo. –Entonces…¿esta es una cita o…no?-

-Oh, es una cita. Sólo pensé en raptarte la mayor parte del día.-

Bella estaba _definitivamente_ conforme con eso.

A Emmett no le importaba dónde ocurriría. Tenía una fantasía de hacerlo en el sofá y todas las superficies planas de la casa, incluyendo las paredes.

Pero él era espontáneo por naturaleza.

Razón por la cual terminaron en el suelo del pasillo. ¿Por qué moverse? Había una alfombra de felpa allí, así que Bella no estaría incómoda. Claro, no era el lugar más limpio, pero Emmett hizo la promesa de ensuciar a Bella.

Y sentía curiosidad por probar esa cosa llamada sexo en la ducha. Sonaba como la perfecta secuencia de los acontecimientos.

Bella estaba de un humor juguetón. Emmett encontró increíblemente sexy cuando ella tomó el control. Él la dejó, por supuesto, estuvo perfectamente de acuerdo cuando ella insistió en subirse encima de él a horcajadas sobre sus caderas.

Emmett ahuecó sus pechos en sus manos mientras ella desabrochaba sus pantalones.

-¿No debería estar haciendo yo el trabajo?- Le preguntó, forzándola hacia abajo para que tuviera acceso a su pecho. Él deslizó sus manos debajo de su blusa, quitándosela en el camino.

-De ninguna manera. Me encanta desnudarte. Es como abrir un regalo.- Bella quitó su cinturón, para después con dedos ágiles trabajar en el botón y la cremallera.

Metió la mano en el pantalón y luego, sintió su caliente y dura erección.

Emmett silbó. Bella seguía acariciándolo, entusiasmada por la reacción que estaba consiguiendo. Emmett estaba demasiado listo. Se había masturbado en la ducha antes, pero eso no estaba haciendo nada para ayudarlo ahora. Él detuvo la mano de Bella, haciendo una pausa para calmarse. Ella esperó a ver que iba a hacer él después.

Ella tenía que saber que él no iba a permitirle ese tipo de control todo el tiempo.

Él la volteó sobre su espalda, sonriendo hacia ella. Bella resopló ante el repentino cambio de posición.

-No es justo.-

-Nunca dije que jugara limpio.- Emmett tiró de sus pantalones de chándal hacia abajo y metió la mano dentro de sus bragas.

-Bebé, estás empapada.- Él gimió. Emmett vio su propia lujuria reflejada en los ojos de Bella.

-Te voy a follar ahora.- Emmett dijo. Él buscó en su rostro alguna señal de duda. Lo único que encontró fue lujuria, y lo que esperaba fuera amor. Estuvo cerca de preguntarle cómo se sentía acerca de él. Quería escucharla decir que lo amaba. Nada iba a matar su amor por ella, pero le lastimaría que ella lo amara menos de lo que amaba a Edward. Él vaciló, esperando que las palabras salieran de sus labios, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de lo estúpida que era la expectativa. Ella estaba allí con él, debajo de él, a punto de unir su cuerpo con el suyo. Eso era suficiente.

Por ahora.

Bella tragó, su pecho subiendo y bajando rápidamente. Emmett se quitó los pantalones y los boxers. Su brasier y las bragas ya eran historia.

Y ya no había obstáculos entre ellos. Él había estado esperando mucho tiempo por este momento.

Cuando por fin empujó dentro de su apretado calor, Emmett apenas fue capaz de mantener la calma.

-¡Joder, Bella!- Eso era todo. Iba a convertirse en un adicto al sexo. Bella estaría en un permanente estado de agotamiento a partir de entonces, decidió. Sabía que se suponía que el sexo era jodidamente fantástico, pero esto era un nivel completamente nuevo. Nada podría haberlo preparado para la experiencia de estar en el interior de Bella.

-Dios, eres perfecta. Somos perfectos el uno para el otro. Tu coño fue hecho para mí.- Él se retiró, deslizándose de nuevo y enterrándose hasta la empuñadura. Ella era tan suave y cálida, y todo, absolutamente todo. Él cantó su nombre una y otra vez, obligando a sus ojos a permanecer abiertos para que pudiera verla.

Bella se retorcía debajo de él, enganchó ambas piernas alrededor de su cintura mientras se balanceaban hacia atrás y hacia adelante, completamente entrelazados el uno al otro. Emmett estaba seguro de que no había un centímetro de su piel que no estuviera tocando.

Él duró más tiempo del que Bella esperaba que hiciera. Era como un semental. Cuando ella se corrió, él siguió adelante, embistiéndola como si no hubiera mañana.

-¡Emmett!-

-Eso es, nena, córrete para mí.-

Bella se aferró a sus anchos hombros, completamente perdida en las sensaciones que la asaltaban. Justo cuando bajaba de la cima, sintió ese cosquilleo familiar comenzar a pulular de nuevo en su vientre.

Ambos se sorprendieron cuando ella tuvo un segundo orgasmo. Emmett sintió sus paredes contraerse alrededor de su erección, y eso lo hizo.

-¡Mierda! ¡Bella!- Emmett se calmó cuando alcanzó su liberación. Bella estaba allí junto a él, luchando por respirar por segunda vez en cuestión de minutos.

Emmett rodó sobre su costado, apoyando la cabeza de Bella sobre su pecho desnudo.

-Eres increíble.- Él susurró, con asombro.

-Tú eres un dios del sexo.- Bella dijo, como si no pudiera envolver su mente alrededor de lo que había sucedido.

Emmett lamió su coqueto pezón en respuesta. –¿Lo soy? Pues bien, este dios del sexo oye el llamado de la ducha.-

-Oh…supongo que es una buena idea.- Bella no hizo ademán de levantarse. Sus piernas se habían convertido en gelatina.

-Creo que es una idea excelente.- Emmett, totalmente recuperado (para gran asombro de Bella), se puso de pie, levantándola en sus brazos con facilidad. –Después de todo, yo he dicho que lo haría cuatro veces, ¿no?-

Bella dejó caer la mandíbula. _Sí, él había dicho eso_.

-Y yo siempre pensé que te verías bien contra la pared de la ducha.- Él movió las cejas.

-Jesús…- Bella no tenía ninguna intención de luchar contra él. En cambio, dejó que Emmett la llevara a Villa-Orgasmo.

**.**

**.**

* * *

*****Laser-tag o laser games, es un juego deportivo que simula un combate entre dos equipos. Los jugadores intentan conseguir puntos alcanzando con disparadores infrarrojos a los rivales.

Hola, hola! ¡¿Qué les pareció este capítulo?! A ver, para empezar capítulo 100% Emmett, ¿qué les parece lo que el oso propuso? ¿estarán los 4 al mismo tiempo? que me dicen de él y su travesura noctura, además de su comportamiento posesivo jajaja, mmm escuchó cuando Bella le decía a Ed que lo amaba, pero a él no se lo dijo, mmm, ¿por qué será? Espero sus teorías ;) Y bien, ya ningún hermano es virgen...por fin. Me gustaría saber que opinan de este capítulo, así que esperaré ansiosa sus comentarios. Pregunta o sugerencia no duden en hacerla. Que tengan una excelente semana. Nos leemos el viernes.

¡Saludos!

Kelxi Ylönen


	29. Todos Nosotros

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y la historia pertenece a la gran She Isn't Here, yo sólo traduzco._

**Aviso: **_La siguiente historia es rated M, tiene contenido sexual, violencia y mal lenguaje._

_Un enorme GRACIAS a quienes me dejan sus comentarios, ya son más de 300! Muchas, pero muchas gracias por estar ahí capítulo tras capítulo. Gracias también a quienes agregan la historia a sus alertas y favoritos. Espero que les guste este capítulo, sin más, a leer... :D  
_

* * *

**Ménage**

Capítulo 29 – Todos Nosotros

-¿Qué quieres decir con _todos nosotros_?-

-Quiero decir exactamente eso.-

-Pero eso es… ¿es eso posible?-

Emmett resopló ante la pregunta tonta de Edward. –Por supuesto que es posible. No seas tan ingenuo. Las personas tienen tríos todo el tiempo. O una parte del tiempo. Mi punto es que lo hagamos.-

Emmett pensó que era un momento tan bueno como cualquier otro para sacar el tema del sexo durante el almuerzo. Él y Jasper lo habían hablado durante el fin de semana, pero Edward no estaba al tanto de lo que tenían en mente. Emmett pensó que él debería estar preparado para lo inevitable. Él no quería esperar para tener relaciones sexuales la próxima vez que le apeteciera, o preguntarle a sus hermanos si estaba bien. Por supuesto que no.

-Pero nosotros somos cuatro. No tengo ninguna intención de verlos o tocarlos mientras están desnudos. Por supuesto que no. No quiero ver eso.- Dijo Edward, disgustado por la idea.

-Idiota. No hay nada incestuoso en eso. Sólo vamos a ser nosotros, ya sabes, haciendo el amor al mismo tiempo, o por turnos, si quieres. Incluso sólo estar con ella individualmente mientras que estamos todos en la casa. Sin hacer un gran alboroto. Estoy teniendo sexo con ella y no lo voy a ocultar.-

Edward tenía que estar de acuerdo con eso. –Tampoco yo. Ya la deseo de nuevo. ¿Qué estoy diciendo? La deseo todo el tiempo. Sin embargo, no estoy seguro acerca de este…grupo de intimidad.-

Emmett soltó la carcajada. –¿Grupo de intimidad? ¡_Sexo en grupo_, hermano! No hay nada de qué avergonzarse. Como le dije a Jasper, a ella le va a encantar. Bueno, eso _espero_. Ella se va a correr, como, una docena de veces. Hombre, ella es jodidamente fantástica.- Él se inclinó hacia su hermano. –No puedo superarlo. Ella es increíble. No estoy hablando sólo de sexo, aunque eso también es jodidamente fantástico. Me gustaría que fuera viernes. Odio los lunes. Sólo quiero ir a casa y tener sexo.-

-No podría estar más de acuerdo. Voy a tener que pensar en eso del…sexo en grupo. Tenemos que hablar con ella sobre eso en primer lugar, de todos modos.-

-Y tan pronto como sea posible.-

**.**

El lunes era enemigo de todos. El lunes significaba trabajo para algunos, aislamiento para otros, y separación. Ahora Bella odiaba los días de la semana. Ella solía esperarlos; toda una semana entera de salir de la casa y lejos de _él_. Los fines de semana no ofrecían ninguna protección. Ahora, sin embargo, los días de la semana consistían en recorrer la casa tratando de encontrar algo para ocupar su tiempo. El aburrimiento era una subestimación. Inútil no servía para describir cómo se veía a sí misma. Bella odiaba no tener nada productivo que hacer. Pasaba su tiempo limpiando lo que ya había limpiado el día anterior y preparando pequeñas comidas para ella misma que no quería ni comer.

Ella tenía un consuelo especial este lunes, sin embargo. Bella aún estaba en lo más alto de lo que ella apodó Fin de semana del Amor. Si alguien le hubiera dicho hace unas semanas que iba a tener relaciones sexuales con tres magníficos vírgenes que estaban locamente enamorados de ella, se habría muerto de risa.

Si ellos le hubieran dicho que ella los amaría, habría tenido un ataque al corazón. Era terriblemente cliché, pero era cierto. Su mundo no era como fue hace apenas unas semanas. Al menos, no del todo. Era increíble. Ella no había visto a su padre en las últimas semanas, estaba feliz, y tenía un dolor entre sus piernas que era, por primera vez, una cosa agradable.

Era una chica con suerte, también. Estos hombres no eran de verdad, juró. Todos eran tan perfectamente imperfectos y la amaban. Tenía que haber una trampa en alguna parte debajo de todo eso. El universo le iba a robar esto en algún momento, pero por ahora ella estaba disfrutando de cada minuto.

Oh, y ella sí que estaba disfrutándolo tanto. Eran diferentes, cada uno de los hombres Cullen.

Jasper era apasionado y feroz.

Edward era sensible y gentil.

Y Emmett tenía la resistencia de tres hombres. Estaba agotada. El domingo se la habían pasado bautizando el suelo del pasillo, la ducha, el sofá, y finalmente llegaron a la cama para la última ronda.

_Soy una pequeña perra afortunada_.

Era tentador estar en un constante estado de gozo. Sería fácil. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era mirar en el espejo (lo que ella evitaba hacer tanto como fuera posible). Qué cosa tan extraordinaria. Bella estaba segura de que había algo diferente en ella. ¿Era su tez? Ella siempre fue una chica pálida con moretones debajo de los ojos. Todavía estaba pálida, pero los moretones habían desaparecido y tenía un resplandor alrededor de ella. Estaba feliz. Tal vez fueran todos los orgasmos.

Luego estaba el temor subyacente, una enfermedad que nunca pudo quitarse. No era buena siendo feliz, y esa era la verdad. Siempre había algo para preocuparse. Después de todo lo ocurrido con los hombres que la amaban y la adoraban, le preocupaba lo que iba a suceder después. ¿Seguirían estando celosos y compitiendo por quien tenía que estar con ella? ¿Cómo funcionarían como amantes? Jasper ya había estado en el hábito de seguirla y apenas permitirle estar a solas. Edward y Emmett estaban casi tan mal. Ponga el sexo en la ecuación, y tenías una bomba de tiempo.

Tal vez deberían sentarse y tener una charla. Sí, eso era lo que debían hacer. No estaba tan nerviosa de tener conversaciones serias con ellos como solía estarlo antes. Ellos entenderían su preocupación, al menos eso esperaba, y que lo solucionaran. Siempre y cuando no hubiera ningún enfrentamiento.

Dejando la preocupación de lado, Bella estaba contando los minutos hasta que llegaran a casa. Esperaba ansiosamente a que dieran las tres y media. Estaban casi siempre en casa para ese entonces, a excepción de los días en que tenían reuniones o actividades después de la escuela para supervisar. Era lo que esperaba todo el día.

A Bella le gustaba estar en otra habitación cuando ellos regresaban de la escuela. Ellos la buscaban en cuanto pasaban el umbral, casi desesperados porque ella estuviera allí, cerca de ellos, y ella estaba un poco avergonzada de confesar que le encantaba eso de ellos. Le encantaba cómo ellos la querían; cómo la necesitaban. Así que a menudo ella estaba en la cocina o en la sala de estar. Hoy estaba cepillándose los dientes en el baño, y, como estaba previsto, tres voces gritaron por ella, siempre con un toque de miedo y ansiedad mezclado con su nombre. ¿No sabían ellos que ella era su prisionera voluntaria, enjaulada en su casa?

-¿Bella?-

La diferencia de hoy era que ella no los había escuchado; ni siquiera sabía que estaban en casa. Bella se había aplastado el dedo del pie, siendo lo torpe que era, y ella había ido en busca de una curita. Tenía un buen corte en donde se había golpeado el pie con el borde del gabinete del fregadero. Maldijo sus horribles tendencias.

Así que ella no escuchó cuando el coche llegó, cuando la puerta principal se abrió o cuando sus chicos gritaron su nombre. Ellos llegaron temprano, de todos modos. Y estaban muy deficientes en curitas, curiosamente. Ella habría jurado que estaban en el cuarto de baño.

-¿Bella? ¿Dónde estás?- Ese era Edward. Se estaba poniendo un poco frenético ante el silencio.

-¿Bella?- Jasper asomó la cabeza en la cocina, esperando encontrarla allí.

Emmett buscó en su dormitorio, pero pronto vio la luz en el baño.

-¡Por fin! Realmente no deberías ocultarte, Bella.- Él abrió la puerta, seguro de que ella estaba allí. Todo lo que vio fue un cepillo de dientes abandonado y…sangre.

-¡Bella!-

Jasper y Edward llegaron corriendo. Terror puro pintado en sus caras ante la vista.

-¡Oh, Dios mío!- El miedo se apoderó de Jasper. No había mucha sangre, pero estaba allí, y ese era el punto. Ella debe haber sido atacada. Probablemente ella estaba desangrándose.

-¡Bella!-

En ese momento una figura apareció en el umbral. Ellos se congelaron.

-Oh, no sabía que estaban en casa. ¿Qué están haciendo?- Bella preguntó, al ver las miradas afectadas en sus rostros. Ellos estaban completamente en silencio, mirándola como si fuera un fantasma. –Saben, tenemos que conseguir curitas. ¡No las pude encontrar por ningún lado!- Ella dijo, exasperada. Ella se detuvo, al darse cuenta de que ellos todavía no se habían movido ni hablado. ¿Se estaba perdiendo algo?

-Bella…- Edward susurró con reverencia.

-¡Pensamos que habías muerto!- Emmett exclamó.

Bella frunció el ceño. –¿Muerta? ¿Qué diablos les hizo pensar eso?- Sí, ella definitivamente se estaba perdiendo algo.

Jasper hizo un gesto hacia la sangre en el suelo.

Bella resopló. –¿Eso? ¿Están asumiendo que estoy muerta basándose en una pizca de sangre? Eso no es nada. Deberían ver lo mucho que sangro cuando tengo mi periodo. _Eso _da miedo.-

_Está bien, no hay necesidad de ser desagradable. No hables de sangre menstrual en frente de personas con penes. Pueden entrar en shock. O en combustión espontánea. O morir. ¡Debes saber esto por ahora!_

Bella se quedó quieta, esperando a que dijeran algo, cualquier cosa. Ella esperaba no haberlos asustado.

-Um, ¿están bien?-

Bella se sorprendió cuando fue repentinamente bombardeada por tres pares de brazos.

-Mierda, estoy tan feliz de que estés bien.- Jasper respiró en su pelo.

-No nos asustes así de nuevo.- Edward besó la parte superior de su cabeza.

-Estás tratando de matarme.- Emmett resopló, desde atrás, ya que Edward y Jasper la estaban acaparando.

Bella no estaba segura de si debía reírse de la forma en que reaccionaron exageradamente, o llorar porque estaban preocupados de perderla. Ella todavía tenía que darse cuenta de todo el alcance de sus sentimientos hacia ella, por lo que cada vez que ellos revelaban un poco más, ella se sorprendía.

-Me lastimé el pie en el lavabo.- Ella explicó. –Estaba tratando de encontrar una tirita o algo así, pero parece que nosotros no tenemos.-

Jasper sonrió cuando dijo "nosotros". Tal vez ella estaba empezando a pensar en esa casa como su casa_. Su_ casa. _De los cuatro_. Eso era precisamente lo que él quería que pensara, porque debía ser "nosotros".

-Creí que teníamos algunas en el armario.- Dijo Edward. –Hmm, vamos a echarle un vistazo a tu pie.- Y antes de que ella pudiera objetar, él la tomó en sus brazos, llevándola al dormitorio y poniéndola sobre la cama.

-Oh, bebé, ¿te duele?- Emmett preguntó, examinando la pequeña herida.

Bella rodó los ojos. –Ya no más. Realmente, no es una gran cosa.- Ella les despidió con la mano, pero parecía que cada pequeña cosa sobre ella les concernía. Era como si no hubiera nada más terrible que una herida en su insignificante dedo.

-Voy a buscar un poco de gaza.- Edward dijo. Siempre tenía el botiquín a la mano, y era el más apto para utilizarlo. Bella pensó que sería un gran doctor.

Pero él todavía estaba exagerando.

Edward atendió cuidadosamente sus pies mientras Jasper y Emmett se quedaron sus costados, frotando sus manos de arriba abajo por sus piernas. Bella les habría dicho que pararan…si no se hubiera sentido tan bien.

-Todo hecho.- Edward sonrió. –Tienes que ser más cuidadosa.- Le dijo seriamente. –Puedes tener una infección.-

-Tenemos que hacer algo con ese fregadero.- Dijo Emmett. –Es peligroso.-

Los ojos de Bella se desorbitaron. ¿Hablaba en serio?

-Hay que asegurarse de que el piso sea seguro, también.- Jasper añadió. –Puede que haya astillas o vidrios rotos en él.-

¿Vidrios rotos? ¿Qué, ellos iban por la noche rompiendo botellas de cerveza en el suelo? ¿Por qué demonios habría vidrios rotos?

-En serio, es mi culpa. Tengo que tener más cuidado. No me iba a matar llevar zapatos.- Bella se echó a reír, tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

-No es gracioso, Bella. Podría ser peor la próxima vez y desangrarte hasta la muerte porque no estamos aquí para salvarte.- Dijo Emmett. Y estaba perfectamente serio.

¿Estaban tan preocupados acerca de ese tipo de cosas? Dios, ahora ella se sentía culpable.

-Debería cargarte de ahora en adelante.- Emmett pensó en voz alta.

Muy bien, ahora sí que se estaba yendo por la borda.

-No estás hablando en serio.- Bella removió su pie de las manos de Edward que lo estaban acariciando. –Están haciendo un gran alboroto sobre esto.-

-No, no lo estamos haciendo.- Jasper dijo, firme. –Odiamos cuando tienes dolor, y vamos a hacer todo lo posible para evitarlo.-

Bella suspiró, derrotada. –¿Podemos dejarlo? Me hacen sentir como una niña pequeña. Puedo cuidar de mí misma, saben. En su mayor parte. No me gusta ser mimada.-

-Es una lástima, ya que no tengo la intención de dejar que nada te pase.-

Jasper y Bella se miraron el uno al otro. Bella no tenía una contestación. Todo lo que ella podía pensar era: _yo no tengo intención de dejar que te pase nada, tampoco_.

Jasper fue el primero en bajar la mirada, incapaz de explicar la profundidad del miedo que sentía por su seguridad, incluso cuando se trataba de una situación inocente, aun cuando no hubo violencia o daño real hecho. Él dejó ligerísimos besos por toda su cara, sabiendo que era la única manera de demostrarle.

Bella se sonrojó, avergonzada por su muestra de afecto delante de Emmett y Edward. Ella esperaba que uno de ellos quitara a Jasper o interrumpiera. Imaginen su sorpresa cuando otro par de labios se unieron a la tarea.

Bella miró a Edward, perpleja, mientras él encontró sus labios con los suyos. Ella casi saltó fuera de su piel cuando la mano de Emmett empezó a masajear su entrepierna.

-¿Qué están haciendo?- Bella se apartó de Edward. Ella se encogió ante el sonido de su voz. Ya había estado con ellos, pero no podía deshacerse del pánico en su voz.

Ellos se congelaron.

-Mierda, Bella, ¡lo siento!- Emmett quitó su mano en un instante, y Edward y Jasper se alejaron.

-Joder, no estaba pensando.- Jasper se puso rojo, enojado consigo mismo.

Edward parecía culpable. Se sentía como un idiota. No un caballero en lo más mínimo.

Bella se estremeció. No podía negar que su cuerpo había reaccionado, pero por dentro estaba un poco nerviosa.

Más que nerviosa, la verdad. Ella tenía una buena idea de dónde iba esta. Su experiencia podía ser limitada, pero era imposible que el pensamiento no cruzara por su mente. No era el todo estúpida cuando se trataba de sexo.

-¿Y?- La voz de Bella era temblorosa, pero ella no estaba asustada. Evidentemente ellos pensaban que sí, sin embargo.

-Oh Dios, nos dejamos llevar, Bella. No vamos a hacer eso de nuevo, te lo juro.- Edward se levantó de la cama, como si quisiera probar su punto.

-Creo que tenemos que hablar.- Jasper dijo, aprensivo. Si esa fue su reacción, entonces era poco probable que ella quisiera lo que ellos tenían en mente. Tal vez sólo deberían dejarla en paz. Él, por su parte, no quería asustarla. Él sólo quería amarla; hacer que ella se sintiera bien, pero si eso era demasiado, entonces que así fuera. Él podía vivir con eso mientras ella estuviera feliz.

Emmett era el más desanimado. Su toque la había asustado. _Soy un idiota_. Y él fue quien puso la idea en las cabezas de sus hermanos en primer lugar.

Se dirigieron a la sala de estar. Emmett se acercó a Bella para levantarla de la cama, pero se arrepintió. Estaba seguro de que a ella no le gustaría eso.

Bella sonrió, viendo que él la quería cargar. –En realidad, prefiero no andar con este pie,- ella movió su pie en el aire, -¿si no te importa?-

Emmett dio un suspiro de alivio. –No me molesta en absoluto, nena. Para eso son los hombres. Para cargar y complacer a las mujeres que aman. Estoy a tu entera disposición.-

Bella se rió. Emmett podía ser romántico cuando quería.

Bella se instaló cómodamente en el regazo de Emmett cuando se sentaron en la sala de estar.

-Creo que deberíamos haberlo hablado esto antes.- Jasper comenzó, decidiendo tomar la iniciativa. –Nosotros queríamos saber cuáles son tus pensamientos sobre…sexo…con nosotros…juntos.- Mantuvo contacto visual con ella, no queriendo demostrar lo vulnerable que realmente era.

-Quieren saber si quiero tener sexo con ustedes al mismo tiempo.- Bella aclaró.

Jasper asintió.

Ella miró a Edward y a Emmett. –Supongo que es normal, teniendo en cuenta el tipo de relación en la que estamos. ¿Pero no sería poco correcto? Con ustedes siendo hermanos, quiero decir. No siquiera estoy segura de cómo funciona.-

Pero ella podría tratar de adivinar. Para ser honesta, la idea no era repulsiva en absoluto. Pero la puso ansiosa. Y mojada.

-Ninguno de nosotros lo está. Sólo dejaríamos que suceda y hacer lo que es natural.- Dijo Emmett. –Diablos, _yo_ también estoy nervioso por eso. Pero al menos podríamos intentarlo.-

Jasper lo fulminó con la mirada. Él no debería estar presionando a Bella para que lo hiciera si ella no quería realmente.

-¿Tú lo deseas?- Bella preguntó.

Emmett tragó saliva. –No tienes ni idea.-

El calor se precipitó a sus mejillas mientras él la miraba con la lujuria claramente escrita en sus facciones.

-Sólo si tú lo deseas.- Jasper dijo.

-Yo también. Si no te sientes cómoda con eso, amor, entonces no lo haremos. Es totalmente sobre ti.- Edward le aseguró.

Bella se quedó callada por unos minutos.

-Está bien. Vamos a intentarlo.-

Emmett resistió el impulso de alzar el puño. Jasper y Edward estaban algo desconcertados.

-¿En serio?- Preguntó Jasper.

-Sí. La próxima vez que suceda, vamos a intentarlo.- Lo cual sería bastante cerca en el futuro. Todos sabían eso.

El silencio cayó sobre ellos. Habían acordado tener un cuarteto. ¿De qué diablos se suponía que iban a hablar ahora? ¿Del clima?

Un cambio de tema se requería pronto.

-Entonces, Eddie, ¿qué te dijo papá cuando hablaste con él?- Emmett preguntó, tenso. Estaba orgulloso de sí mismo por mantener su control cuando lo único que quería hacer era saltar sobre la hermosa mujer sentada en su regazo. Estaba tratando de comportarse y mantenerse alejado de una situación incómoda.

Pero se despertó de todos modos.

-Oh, sólo cosas. Ponerse al día, ya sabes.- Edward respondió.

Pero sus pantalones se estaban tensando a medida que él hablaba.

-¿Algo nuevo?- Jasper preguntó, sin apartar los ojos de Bella.

-Charlie Swan lo llamó.- Edward reveló. –Le dijo sobre detenernos. Papá me dijo que dejara el exceso de velocidad.-

-Un poco hipócrita.- Dijo Jasper.

-Definitivamente.-

-¿Quién es Charlie Swan?- Bella no recordaba haber escuchado ese nombre antes.

-El jefe de la policía.- Edward dijo.

Silencio.

Bella se reacomodó en el regazo de Emmett. Él gimió.

-Lo siento.- Ella murmuró.

-Mamá quiere que vayamos a cenar la próxima semana.- Jasper tomó la palabra, acaloradamente viendo a Bella mientras ella se retorcía y evitaba mirarlos.

-Eso suena muy bien.- Bella dijo con voz ronca.

-Fantástico.- Murmuró Emmett. Sus manos de repente entraron en acción, apartando el pelo del cuello de Bella y dejando besos a lo largo de su nuca.

Bella saltó. Hizo el intento de bajar de su regazo, pero Emmett apretó su agarre alrededor de su cintura. Cuando ella dijo "la próxima vez", ella no había querido decir exactamente en ese mismo instante. _Pero, ¿por qué no?_ Ella pensó. No había nada malo en ello. No iban demasiado rápido.

Por otra parte, ella podría no estar lista. ¡Gah! ¡Ella sólo tenía que ir y decir que sí a una orgía!

_Típico Bella, meterte en situaciones difíciles_.

Edward estaba un poco sorprendido de que Emmett estuviera yendo tan lejos, pero, pensando en eso, esa era la manera de Emmett. Observó a Bella ansiosamente en busca de signos de que hubiera cambiado de opinión. Emmett parecía decidido a salirse con la suya, sin embargo, y Bella estaba claramente incómoda.

-Emmett.- Edward fue a sacar a Bella del apretado abrazo de su hermano. –Ella no quiere.- Él gruñó, quitando las grandes manos de Emmett del pecho y la cintura de Bella y tirando de ella hacia arriba. La abrazó protectoramente.

Pero Bella había tomado una decisión.

Ella atacó los labios de Edward, alcanzando de nuevo una mano de Emmett, quién tomó con avidez el regalo ofrecido. Sus manos alegremente tomaron su lugar en los pechos de Bella mientras él permanecía de pie detrás de ella, frotándose en su trasero.

Jasper no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Bella estaba siendo tocada y besada por sus dos hermanos. Ella rompió el beso con Edward. Los ojos de Jasper se abrieron como platos mientras sus ojos se encontraron, y sabía sin ninguna duda que sus avances eran bienvenidos; deseados. Él lo _quería_, y ella estaba jodidamente sexy entre Emmett y Edward. Esto se iba a poner mejor.

El cerebro de Jasper se había convertido en papilla. Caminó los pocos pasos que lo tomaron para llegar hasta ella.

Hubo algunos tropiezos y golpes en la cabeza de camino hacia el dormitorio, pero todo el mundo estaba demasiado perdido en su lujuria como para prestar atención.

Bella no había sido tan consciente de sí misma con ellos individualmente como ella creía. Ahora, cuando sus pantalones fueron quitados por las hábiles manos de Edward, su top lanzado lejos por Emmett, y sus bragas partidas en dos por Jasper, ella puso todas sus inseguridades a un lado.

Por la forma en que la miraban, nadie podía sentirse feo o gordo o flaco o no deseado. Ellos habían estado tan inseguros como ella, pero por el momento, no había argumentos sobre quién fue el primero, o quién llegó a tocarle dónde. Bella casi gritó, ellos estaban tan decididos a amar cada centímetro de ella.

Jasper la acostó sobre su espalda, arrastrándose entre sus piernas hasta que su boca estuvo en su núcleo. Emmett capturó su pecho izquierdo con los labios, provocando su pezón y masajeándolo. Edward hizo lo mismo con su pecho derecho, y Bella se encontraba con una sobrecarga sensorial. Jasper la llevó al borde y al límite en cuestión de minutos, bombeando sus dedos dentro y fuera de su estrecho agujero mientras chupaba su clítoris. Le encantó que ella gritara su nombre cuando se corrió. Él se lamió los labios, saboreando sus jugos.

-¿Estás lista?-

Bella tomó una respiración profunda. –Sí.- Ella apenas consiguió decir, pero sí, sí, sí, ella estaba lista, ella lo deseaba, ella _los_ deseaba. Su cuerpo estaba ardiendo bajo sus miradas. ¿Cómo podía _no_ desearlos?

Jasper entró en ella primero, lentamente, cerrando los ojos mientras comenzaba a hacerle el amor otra vez. Había querido hacer esto durante días, esperando pacientemente su turno.

Edward besaba un lado de su cuello. Emmett estaba tratando de tener su parte, pero no estaba funcionando. Bella frunció el ceño. Ella quería que todos la tocaran, pero su posición actual lo hacía difícil.

-Jasper,- ella gimió, –espera, vamos a cambiar…cambiar…- Ella hizo un esfuerzo para decírselo. Su polla se sentía como el cielo en su interior.

Jasper se detuvo, sin entender.

-Quiero estar encima de ti.- Ella sonrió ante su reacción. La polla de Jasper se retorció dentro de ella, y sin previo aviso invirtió sus posiciones, manteniendo sus cuerpos unidos.

Bella se sentó en su longitud, siseando ante la sensación. Ellos nunca habían probado esta posición antes. Ella se inclinó hacia adelante, con las manos a ambos lados de la cara de Jasper.

-Mierda, si.- Jasper agarró sus caderas, empujando dentro de ella mientras ella lo montaba.

Edward y Emmett tomaron cada uno un pecho, dándole a su cuello la debida atención. Ellos tenían que tocarla. Ella estaba perfecta en esto, toda sonrojada por la excitación mientras estaba siendo follada. Emmett dio un paso más allá, deslizando su mano hacia abajo para agarrar su culo.

Bella echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Unos empujes más y ella se había ido, llevándose a Jasper con ella.

Se dejó caer encima de él.

-Vaya.- Ella jadeó, separándose de su amante. Ambos gimieron cuando él se deslizó fuera de ella.

Emmett dejó un rastro de besos a lo largo de la curva de su espalda. –¿Lista para mí, nena?-

-Oh, Dios.-

Él lo tomó como un sí, colocándose detrás de ella. Él había estado esperando para hacerlo de esta manera durante un rato.

En un rápido movimiento, él estaba adentro.

_¡Santa mierda!_

Eso lo concluyó. Esta era su posición favorita. Bella estaba pensando lo mismo. Ella no podía controlar sus salvajes gritos mientras él la embestía.

Ella estaba sin fuerzas para el momento en que Edward estuvo en su interior. Al menos eso era lo que ella suponía, de todos modos. Pero cuando él lanzó sus piernas por encima de su cuello y se deslizó dentro de ella, se enteró de lo equivocada que estaba.

-¡Edward!- Ella estaba tan cansada, su coño ya sensible de sus orgasmos anteriores, que se corrió vergonzosamente rápido.

Edward no había terminado con ella todavía.

Y el orgasmo número…¿cuántos eran? No podía recordar, ella sólo sabía que no sería capaz de caminar al día siguiente.

Tenía la sensación de que habría muchos días así.

**.**

**.**

* * *

Hola, hola! Wow, ¿qué tal? Hace calor, ¿no? jajajaja No sé si envidiar a Bella o compadecerla jajaja ustedes dirán, sólo sé que estos chicos irán mejorando con el tiempo. ¿A ustedes qué les pareció? Espero sus comentarios con ansias, recuerden que si tienen alguna pregunta o sugerencia no duden en hacerla. Que tengan un excelente fin de semana, un abrazo. Nos leemos el martes.

¡Saludos!

Kelxi Ylönen


	30. Estoy en tu espalda

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y la historia pertenece a la gran She Isn't Here, yo sólo traduzco._

**Aviso: **_La siguiente historia es rated M, tiene contenido sexual, violencia y mal lenguaje._

_Nuevamente muchas gracias a todos los que me dejan sus comentarios, agregan la historia a sus alertas y favoritos. Espero que disfruten de este laargo capítulo... :)  
_

* * *

**Ménage**

Capítulo 30 – Estoy en tu espalda

_No puedo creer lo que sucedió_.

Todo sucedió tan rápido que ella no tuvo tiempo suficiente para pensar en eso mientras estaba pasando. Menos mal. Puede que ella se hubiera retirado de eso si hubiera tenido tiempo para pensar.

Oh, pero ella no lo lamentaba. Claro, estuvo fuera de lugar para ella, pero la situación en general lo era. Bella estaba segura de que su vagina estaba agotada. Necesitaba un descanso de Edward, Jasper y Emmett, tal vez un par de días para recuperarse.

A ellos no les iba a gustar eso.

Se habían olvidado de cenar. Bella era la única despierta, lo cual era algo. Honestamente, estaba exhausta, pero ella no podía conciliar el sueño en este momento.

Con cuidado, Bella se deslizó fuera de la cama, haciendo lo posible para no despertar a los hombres a su alrededor. Retiró los brazos de Jasper y Emmett, que descansaban sobre su vientre y su pecho, y se arrastró fuera de la cama. No tenía en mente su dedo del pie, pero lo recordó dolorosamente.

Bella siseó, saltando en un pie mientras se agarraba el otro. Elle llegó al cuarto de baño y se sentó en el borde de la bañera.

-Maldición.- Bella puso su cabeza entre sus manos. Todo su cuerpo estaba dolorido. Ella había estado utilizando músculos que ni siquiera sabía que tenía, y ahora estaba pagando por ello. _Al menos conseguí un trillón de orgasmos_.

Decidiendo evaluar los daños, Bella cerró la puerta del baño. Hasta ahora, nadie había despertado, pero conociéndolos, eso iba a cambiar. Sin embargo, ella prefería no ser molestada. Este era uno de esos momentos en los que ella sólo necesitaba estar sola, y a veces había problemas para conseguirlo del todo.

Levantó su camisa (una de Emmett esta vez) y dejó caer sus pantalones hasta los tobillos, Bella se miró en el espejo. Sus muslos estaban de color rojo y con ligeros moretones. Nada sorprendente. Su cuello estaba cubierto de chupetones, que había sido un hecho común en los últimos tiempos. Ese era su lugar favorito, al parecer.

Aparte de sus muslos y el cuello, ella estaba en buenas condiciones. En apariencia, de todos modos. Dormir era difícil de alcanzar, y ella moría de hambre. Bella suspiró, se colocó correctamente su ropa y abrió la puerta. Con cautela, ella asomó la cabeza, casi esperando que Jasper o Edward la estuvieran esperando. La suerte estaba de su lado, sin embargo, y estaba a salvo.

Eran las ocho en punto, cómo los números en el microondas le indicaron. Bella encendió la luz, entornando los ojos por el repentino brillo. Ella encontró un tazón de tallarines para microondas en uno de los gabinetes y decidió hacerlo, ya que no se sentía del todo enérgica.

Bella miró por la ventana de la cocina, buscando la paz en la poca soledad que se le concedió. Tal vez sonara mal, pero ella estaba rezando seriamente para quedarse sola por el resto de la noche. No era nada personal, ella simplemente tenía que estar sola. ¿Cómo se suponía que debía pensar bien con ellos a su alrededor todo el tiempo? Y cuando no estaban a su alrededor, estaba pensando en ellos, entre otras cosas. Si tan sólo su mente simplemente se apagara por un tiempo. Eso sería genial.

Bella hizo un esfuerzo para aclarar su cabeza. Tal vez observar el oscuro bosque resolvería el problema.

Era casi noviembre. Pronto comenzaría a nevar. Bella se preguntaba en dónde iba a estar dentro de un año. ¿Seguiría allí? ¿Haciendo qué? Era doloroso pensar sobre el futuro. Ella no sabía lo que quería. Tenía sólo dieciocho años. Estaba la universidad, pero eso sólo lo había mentalizado como un escape. ¿Qué es lo que quería hacer con el resto de su vida? Por la manera en que iban las cosas, ella iba a terminar como ama de casa de tres hombres. Sin carrera, estaba perdida. Había pensado un poco en ello. Ser maestra estaba descartado (ella odiaba los adolescentes y a los niños molestosos). Ser una escritora sonaba bien, pero dudaba que la llevara a alguna parte. ¿Psicología? No. Ella tenía suficientes problemas sin escuchar a nadie más. Pero, ayudar a otras personas era una buena idea.

Ugh. Estaba perdida. No, eso fue una mentira. Ella sabía exactamente lo que quería ser: una asesina.

Bella se rió entre dientes. Sí, una asesina sonaba genial. Tal vez una ladrona de bancos era más su estilo.

Bella salió de su ensoñación por el pitido del microondas. Se llevó la mano al pecho. Sonriendo, ella negó con la cabeza ante su propia ridiculez. Era fácil estar asustada. El bosque estaba en frente de ella, un minuto atrás le había dado una sensación de paz, pero ahora podía ver que realmente era espeluznante. _No hay nada que temer_, se dijo, a pesar de saber que sí lo había.

Bella se sentó a la mesa para comer su cena, en silencio y sola por primera vez en un largo tiempo. Los chicos todavía estaban profundamente dormidos, y no había ninguna señal que apuntara lo contrario. Así que Bella se tomó su tiempo, tratando de pensar positivamente, o no pensar en absoluto. Tenía una sensación inquietante, sin embargo, como si estuviera siendo observada. Podría haber sido simplemente que estaba expuesta. La ventana de la cocina se abría, y ella era muy consciente de que ella sería perfectamente visible para cualquiera afuera, escondido en la oscuridad.

_Deja de asustarte a ti misma. No hay nadie ahí fuera. ¿Por qué lo estaría? Es una fría noche de lunes y esta es la única casa cerca_.

Pero si alguien estaba cerca, no podía ser una buena cosa.

Bella no podía evitarlo. La idea estaba en su cabeza, y durante su vida no desaparecería. Se apresuró y terminó su cena. De repente, ella no quería estar en otro lugar excepto en la cama con sus chicos.

¡SMACK!

Bella se quedó sin aliento. _¿Qué demonios fue eso?_

Y luego de nuevo. Sonaba como algo que golpeaba contra la ventana. Era persistente, y Bella no era tan estúpida como para decirse a sí misma que _no_ era una persona. Tenía el sonido característico de una mano humana. O una rama. Espera, ¿había un árbol allí? Mierda. Ella no podía recordar.

_Relájate_.

Pero eso era imposible. Bella miró hacia donde había venido el ruido, pero no vio nada. Lo más inteligente que podría hacer sería ir a despertar a los chicos y hacer que echaran un vistazo. Ella no iba a abrir la puerta y preguntar quién andaba allí como lo hacían en tantas películas. No, ella no iba a ser _esa_ chica.

Sin embargo, ella tenía que hacer algo, y ella pensó que si realmente estaba alguien ahí afuera, entonces ella ya había sido descubierta, y si era su padre o Víctor o Laurent, entonces sería mejor irse. Ellos podrían no haber visto a los Cullen todavía. Ellos podían estar a salvo.

Tomando una temblorosa respiración, Bella se levantó de su silla, manteniendo su determinación. Se sentía como si estuviera caminando hacia su propia ejecución, lista para tener los ojos vendados y ser acribillada a balazos ante un pelotón de fusilamiento.

Bella se acercó a la ventana, preparándose para ver a la persona que había deseado desesperadamente nunca volver a ver. La luna había salido, medio escondida detrás de las nubes. La pequeña cantidad de luz le revelaba todo lo que ella necesitaba ver…

…¿la alcantarilla?

_Soy buena en esto_. En lugar de su padre, descubrió que una pieza de la alcantarilla se había soltado y estaba golpeando contra la casa, lo cual era extraño, ya que no había viento. Bella dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. Su corazón seguía acelerado, y ella estaba segura de que estaba tan pálida como una hoja. Pero no había nadie ahí fuera. Sólo una pieza de la casa. Al menos no era una rama. Eso era demasiado guion-de-película-de-terror para su gusto.

-Bueno, volvamos a la cama.- Bella murmuró. Ya había tenido suficiente por una noche. Su corazón no podía tener tanto. Girándose para irse, Bella se detuvo en seco. Había una figura en la puerta de la cocina.

Ella gritó al ver pelo rubio y ojos azules y _él_.

-Hey…-

Pero era Jasper. Él puso sus brazos alrededor de ella, tratando de calmarla. Bella tenía la cabeza entre las manos, sin poder contener las lágrimas fluyeran. Ella debería haber sabido que era Jasper, y debería haber sentido alivio, pero ella se sentía como una presa.

-Está bien, shh…- Jasper frotó sus brazos y su espalda con dulzura, abrazándola en la seguridad de su pecho. No entendía por qué estaba alterada, asustada, pero le daba miedo que ella estuviera así.

Le tomó varios minutos para que Bella dejara de llorar. Jasper se quedó allí, abrazándola. Eso era exactamente lo que ella necesitaba.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- Él preguntó. ¿Habían ido demasiado lejos esta noche? Tal vez fue demasiado.

Bella se secó los ojos en su camisa, y apoyó la mejilla en su pecho. Él era cálido, seguro. Se preguntó por qué ella nunca dejaba la cama con él a su lado.

-Lo siento. Estoy histérica ahora mismo.- Ella dijo, con la voz ronca de tanto llorar.

-¿Por qué? ¿Ha pasado algo?- Jasper mantuvo su voz baja, sin querer hacerlo peor.

Bella se encogió de hombros. –Hay que arreglar la alcantarilla.-

Jasper frunció el ceño, confundido.

-Está suelta.- Bella dijo. –La escuché golpeando la casa.- Ella bajó la mirada, avergonzada.

Jasper comprendió entonces. –Pensaste que alguien andaba afuera.- Él pasó sus dedos por su pelo, con la esperanza de calmarla.

Bella asintió con la cabeza.

-Bien.- Jasper tenía una mirada determinada en el rostro. –Voy a arreglarlo.- Y una mierda si él dejaba que algo la perturbara.

-¿Ahora mismo? Pero ya es tarde.- Bella no quería que él fuera a ninguna parte.

-No importa. Todo lo que hay que hacer es poner un clavo de regreso. Sólo tomará un minuto o dos. No quiero que tengas miedo nunca más.- Jasper se aferró a ella mientras caminaba de regreso a la cocina. El martillo estaba en un cajón del gabinete que mantenían justo al lado del fregadero. Jasper alcanzó a agarrarlo, pero Bella lo detuvo, colocando su mano encima de la suya.

-No lo hagas. Quédate conmigo, ¿por favor? Preocúpate por eso mañana.-

Jasper se detuvo. Ella hablaba en serio, podía decirlo. Él no haría nada para lastimarla. Él cedió, al ver lo vulnerable que estaba. –Está bien.- Él le dio una pequeña sonrisa. Bella le sonrió de vuelta, aliviada. Jasper pensó que un cambio de tema estaría bien. Cualquier cosa para librarse del temor persistente.

-Me desperté y no estabas allí.- Él odiaba cuando ella no estaba allí. Jasper apenas estaba aprendiendo a no asumir lo peor.

-No podía dormir.- Bella explicó. –Por eso he venido aquí y tuve una cena rápida.-

-Deberías haberme despertado.- Jasper dijo. –Yo hubiera hecho algo para nosotros dos. Creo que voy a hacer algo en este momento, a menos que prefieras ir a la cama.-

Ella _quería_ ir a la cama, pero se quedaría allí con él. No era ni la mitad de espeluznante que cuando estaba ella sola. –No, me quedaré contigo, si no te molesta.-

Jasper se rió. –¿Cómo podría molestarme?- Él se inclinó, dándole un suave beso. –Estar cerca de ti hace que todo sea mejor.-

Bella inmediatamente se sintió más ligera.

-Déjame calentar algo, y entonces podremos sentarnos.- Dijo Jasper.

Él sacó las sobras de la nevera para recalentar, tomándose su tiempo en tener todo listo.

-Um, ¿Jasper? Puedes dejarme ir, ya sabes.- Bella sonrió.

En efecto, él todavía tenía un brazo alrededor de su cintura, sin querer separarse.

-Nah. Tú perteneces aquí.- Jasper dijo. –En realidad, un poco más cerca.- Él la apretó para que ella se presionara completamente a su lado. Él tenía ese brillo en sus ojos que le dijo a Bella que estaba de buen humor. Esperaba que no se encontrara _excitado_. Su vagina podría caerse si él siquiera la miraba de forma incorrecta. Bella instintivamente cerró sus piernas. Apretadas.

-¿Segura que estás bien?- Jasper apartó el pelo de su hombro, mirándola fijamente. Era como si ella estuviera siendo analizada. Bueno, así era. A ella no le gustaba eso. Era difícil ocultar algo cuando Jasper Cullen estaba mirando a través de ti.

-Estoy bien.- Ella lo tranquilizó.

Pero él realmente no le creyó. Sus lágrimas se habían secado, y su hermoso rostro estaba manchado de rojo. Deseaba que ella le dijera lo que estaba mal. Habían estado bien con eso recientemente. Ella confiaba en él ahora. Pero ella seguía manteniendo las cosas para sí misma. Había sido claro hasta qué punto ella estaba aterrorizada cuando entró en la habitación. Era bastante fácil adivinar por qué estaba asustada.

Jasper le limpió las lágrimas que se habían secado ya, deslizando el pulgar debajo de su ojo. –¿No más lágrimas?-

Bella trató de sonreír convincentemente. –No más lágrimas.-

-Está bien llorar delante de mí.- Jasper dijo. Su aliento abanicó en su rostro, y Bella pensó que estaba demasiado cerca dadas las circunstancias.

-Lo sé.- Pero ella prefería no llorar delante de él ni de nadie.

Cuando su cena estuvo lista, él trató de sentar a Bella en su regazo mientras él comía, pero ella no quiso.

-Tú no eres una silla.-

-Voy a ser una maldita cama si te complace.- Él replicó. –Vamos. Me gusta cuando estás en mi regazo.-

-Yo preferiría no hacerlo en este momento.- Eso podría llevar a _otras_ cosas. Si tenía que lidiar con otra erección esta noche, se iba a convertir en monja.

Jasper la dejó ir con pesar. Era curioso lo triste que él se veía, como si hubiera perdido algo. Ella sólo estaba sentada frente a él en la mesa. Él actuaba como si ella estuviera en Grecia. Pero incluso eso no le impidió salirse con la suya.

Bueno, si no podía tener alguna parte de su cuerpo tocándola, aún podía mirarla, como lo hacía constantemente. No importaba si ella no estaba sentada en su regazo; él simplemente disfrutaba mirándola. Bella estaba acostumbrada a eso a estas alturas, aunque eso no quería decir que ella estuviera completamente feliz. En realidad, ella no estaba del todo feliz con eso.

-Bella.- Jasper tragó su comida, con un pensamiento diferente al de ella. –Acerca de esta noche…-

Oh, así que él iba por _allí_.

-Tú no…lo lamentas, ¿verdad?- Él había estado angustiado por eso desde que empezaron.

Los ojos de Bella se suavizaron. –No, no me arrepiento de nada. ¿Y tú?-

Jasper se relajó cuando el alivio se apoderó de él. –Por supuesto que no.- Él se rió entre dientes. –Fue mejor de lo que pensaba. No estaba seguro de cómo iba a funcionar. Y…no estaba seguro de cómo te lo tomarías. Tenía miedo de que pudiera haber sido demasiado rápido para ti.-

Bella apoyó los codos sobre la mesa. –Eso _fue_ rápido. No fue fácil detenerlo una vez que comenzó, ¿sabes? Pero no me arrepiento. En cierto modo, creo que lo necesitábamos. Hemos estado acercándonos a eso, y ahora lo hemos superado. Pero…- Jasper se irguió, esperando que hubiera algún "pero" involucrado. –Quiero esperar un tiempo antes de hacer _eso_ de nuevo. Es que…no puedo tomar tanto.-

Jasper dejó caer su tenedor, horrorizado. –¿Te duele? Te lastimamos, ¿no es así?- Él se levantó de inmediato y se acercó a ella.

-Sólo estoy un poco dolorida. He estado…activa los últimos días.- Ella se mordió el labio. –¿Estás bien con tomar un descanso?-

-No hay problema. Nada de sexo hasta que tú lo digas.-

Bella alzó las cejas, dudosa.

Jasper cedió. –Está bien, me atrapaste. Quiero follarte en estos momentos, pero eso es normal. Ya sea que hagamos el amor o no, el deseo no se desvanecerá. Lo que quiero decir es que no voy a presionarte o tratar de hacerte cambiar de idea. De hecho, te voy a conseguir un poco de tylenol.- Él fue por el botiquín.

Bella se rió. –Eso no va a ayudar.-

-¿Por qué dices eso?-

-Nunca ha ayudado antes.- Jasper se detuvo, con la mano extendida para agarrar el frasco. Él escuchó la implicación en esa declaración que no quería volver a oír.

Bella podría haberse golpeado a sí misma por haber dicho eso. Ni siquiera pretendía traer a colación su pasado; no lo tuvo en cuenta. Los analgésicos eran inútiles con ella. Bastante inocente, ¿cierto? No, por supuesto que no. Él estaba pensando en una chica joven que había sido violada y fue a la cocina en busca de un poco de alivio. Porque ella estaba sola y tal vez las pastillas le ayudaran. Él fácilmente podría haber asumido que ella estaba hablando de los cólicos menstruales o dolores de cabeza, pero su mente saltó a la peor conclusión posible.

Jasper dejó el frasco sobre la mesa, con la cabeza gacha. –Están aquí si cambias de opinión. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?- Él estaba en silencio, preocupado por el tema abordado indirectamente. Era extraño, pero cuando estaba haciendo el amor con ella, se olvidó por completo de las cosas horribles que su padre le había hecho a ella. No había nadie más involucrado, sólo ellos. La violación no tenía nada que ver con eso. Claro, eso le había interesado antes. ¿Cómo no? Él quería hacerle olvidar, para que ella estuviera feliz y contenta. De alguna manera, se las había arreglado para sacarlo de su mente estos últimos días. Cualquier cosa era mejor que enfrentar el hecho de que la mujer que amaba había sido herida y violada. Pensar en ella de esa manera le enojaba y lo ponía violento. Y lo hacía sentir impotente. Tenía que recordar que no podía modificar el pasado. Únicamente podía salvar el futuro. Él podría asegurarse de que nada malo le pasara a ella otra vez.

-¿Jasper?- Bella estaba detrás de él, colocando una pequeña y delicada mano en su espalda. –¿Quieres volver a la cama ahora?- Cualquier cosa para sacar eso de su mente.

-No voy a dejar que te toque.- Jasper siseó. –Voy a matarlo.-

Bella cerró los ojos. –Estoy cansada. Sólo voy a lavarme los dientes, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Vienes?-

Jasper permaneció en silencio.

-¿Jasper?- Ella le agarró la mano, que estaba cerrada en un puño dejando sus nudillos blancos.

Él se estremeció, tratando de controlarse. –Lo siento.- Se pasó una mano por el pelo rubio rizado.

-He estado asumiendo que…intimar con nosotros no te ha molestado. Pero ahora me pregunto si lo ha hecho.- Él movió la cabeza hacia ella. –Puedes ser honesta.-

Bella frunció los labios. ¿Tenían que hablar de esto?

-Me encanta lo que hemos estado haciendo. Hacer el amor contigo, Emmett, y Edward ha sido fantástico. No hay ninguna razón para que pienses que no. ¿Te he dado esa impresión?-

-No. Pero es razonable pensarlo…- _Después de haber sido violada_. –Y estás lastimada. _Nosotros_ hicimos eso.-

A Bella no le gustaba su manera de pensar. –Eso es normal Jasper. Son tres. Sólo tengo que acostumbrarme a eso…-

-No deberías tener que acostumbrarte a eso. El dolor no es algo con lo que vivir, no tienes que hacerlo. No quiero que vuelvas a vivir en el dolor.- Parecía como si él estuviera o bien a punto de matar a alguien o tener un ataque de nervios. Bella no sabía cuál.

-Por favor no traigas esto a colación, Jasper.- Bella apretó sus manos con las suyas, suplicando. –Por favor. No quiero pensar en él, y yo no quiero que pienses que me has hecho daño de alguna manera, cuando no es así. Es parte de ser una chica, ya ves. Nos duele más que a ustedes. No es justo, pero yo soy una chica fuerte, Jasper, y no es nada en comparación con lo que otras personas sufren. Así que, ¿me puedes hacer el favor de dejarlo pasar?-

-No le quites importancia.- Jasper dijo.

-No lo hago. Es la verdad. Soy afortunada, y espero nunca olvidar eso.-

Jasper asintió brevemente. –Eres mejor que yo, y tienes la mejor excusa para estar enojada y resentida. Sin embargo lo manejas con gracia. Siempre me sorprendes.- Llevó sus manos unidas a sus labios, besando el dorso de la mano.

Bella se sonrojó. –¿Gracias? Eso no me describe precisamente. Soy la persona menos graciosa que conozco. Y _estoy_ enojada. No estoy segura acerca del resentimiento, pero creo que también hay algo de eso.-

Jasper sonrió. –Estaría preocupado si no estuvieras por lo menos un poco enojada. No te mereces las cosas que te pasan. Nadie lo hace.- Jasper se detuvo, al ver que Bella estaba lista para que el tema llegara a su fin. –Pero yo sé que quieres dejar de hablar de eso ahora, así que lo haré. Lo siento.-

-Te perdono. Con tal de que no lo traigas de nuevo en un futuro próximo.- Bella dijo. –¿Estamos bien?-

-Sí, por ahora. Pero me dirás si algo te molesta, ¿cierto? Si nos ponemos demasiado insistentes o simplemente no quieres tener intimidad, todo lo que tienes que hacer es decirlo. No creo que pudiera vivir conmigo mismo si te obligara a eso.-

-No lo harás, y confío en ti.-

Jasper suspiró, dejando de lado sus problemas por la noche, por el amor de Bella y nada más. –Déjame limpiar aquí, y luego podemos regresar a la cama.-

-Me parece bien. Iré a lavarme los dientes.- Bella le dio un prolongado beso.

Jasper entrelazó sus dedos en su pelo, prolongando el beso. Él sólo la soltó para que ambos pudieran recuperar el aliento. –Te amo.- Él acarició ambos lados de su cara, mirándola con adoración.

Bella tuvo que morderse la lengua para evitar decir esas dos fatídicas palabras de regreso. No es que ella no lo amara, tan sorprendente como lo era para ella amar a alguien de esa manera, simplemente no parecía el momento oportuno para declarar una cosa tan importante. _Pronto_, pensó, _pero no esta noche_. No cuando eso podría llevar a más besos y toques dulces. No cuando ella estaba alterada.

Bella fue al baño mientras Jasper terminaba en la cocina. Ella no se había estado cepillando los dientes durante medio minuto cuando Jasper entró.

Eso _fue_ rápido.

-¿Te importa si yo hago lo mismo?- Él preguntó, estaba claro que se había apresurado para unirse a ella. Bella no sabía por qué no había esperado que lo hiciera. Él prácticamente la acechaba cada vez que estaba en casa. Si pudiera él estaría allí cuando ella estaba en el inodoro.

_Ugh, pensamiento perturbador, Bella. Bien hecho. Piensa en la cosa menos sexy, por qué no lo haces._

-No, adelante.- Bella respondió.

Bella se sintió aliviada de que, por un corto tiempo, había llegado a estar sola esa noche. Ahora ella estaba pensando en su cálida cama y en los cálidos cuerpos en ella.

Jasper frotó su espalda mientras él se cepillaba los dientes. Bella tenía ganas de burlarse de él, decirle algo como "No puedes mantener tus manos fuera de mí, ¿verdad?" o "Soy _real_, ya sabes, no hay necesidad de comprobarlo".

Pero no era una buena idea burlarse de él. Sus sentimientos eran serios, ella podía decirlo, y si él necesitaba tener sus manos sobre ella, si hacer eso lo hacía sentir mejor, entonces que así fuera.

Además, él tenía manos bonitas.

Después, ellos regresaron a la habitación, Bella había dejado el incidente de la ventana fuera de su mente, y Jasper la mantenía tan cerca como le era posible.

Entonces la puerta de la habitación se abrió. Edward y Emmett salieron.

-Hey.- Emmett dijo. –Te estaba buscando.- Le dijo a Bella. –¿Quieres cenar con nosotros?-

Bella maldijo en voz baja.

_Esta va a ser una noche larga_.

Bella aprovechó la oportunidad para sacar a colación la charla del sexo fuera del camino. Emocionalmente, no estaba lista para cualquier debate sobre el tema, pero ella prefería que nadie tratara de conseguir un retozón con ella en los próximos días.

Jasper, por supuesto, se quedó con ella en vez de ir a dormir.

Emmett levantó a Bella, tomándola por sorpresa.

-Emmett, bájame.- Bella se rió.

-Nop.- Emmett se dirigió a la cocina con las piernas de Bella envueltas alrededor de su cintura. –Sigues dejándome en la cama. Me siento tan solo.- Él suspiró.

-Yo no sé por qué. Siempre tienes a Edward.- Bella dijo.

Emmett y Edward se miraron con asco.

-Definitivamente _no_ es lo mismo.- Emmett le dio una nalgada. Bella chilló.

-Dame un beso.- Emmett gruñó.

-Emmett, déjala en el suelo.- Jasper ordenó.

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque ella no quiere que la toques.-

Bella quería pegarle. Él realmente podía tener falta de tacto a veces.

Emmett miró a Bella. –¿Bella? ¿Es eso cierto?-

Ella le envió a Jasper una mirada. –_No_.-

-¿Ves? A ella le gusta cuando el todopoderoso Emmett favorece su cuerpo con su esencia física.- Emmett dijo.

Todos lo miraron sin comprender.

-Estoy bastante seguro de que eso no tiene sentido.- Edward dijo.

-Lo que sea.- Él llevó su atención de nuevo a Bella. –¿Qué te gustaría comer?-

-Oh, no tengo hambre. Ya cené.- Bella respondió, sintiéndose un poco culpable.

-¿Sin mí?-

-No quería despertarte.- Bella bajó sus piernas de su cintura, pero él no dio ninguna indicación de dejarla ir a alguna parte.

-Ah, no me importa si me despiertas. Cualquier momento es hora de Bella. Mientras estés conmigo, ¿quién necesita dormir?-

Bella a veces se preguntaba si estos hombres Cullen nunca se sentían avergonzados por admitir su propia dependencia hacia ella. Ellos no tenían ninguna vergüenza cuando se trataba de estar con ella, eso no era ningún secreto, y ellos no encontraban nada extraño en el deseo de estar con ella en todo momento. Eso siempre le daba una sensación de culpa, porque mientras ellos estaban perfectamente felices y contentos de estar cerca de ella siempre, ella no se sentía de la misma manera.

-Quiero decirles algo.- Bella pensó que era un buen momento. Ella no se perdió el pánico de Emmett y Edward ante su declaración. Era sorprendente la frecuencia con la que asumían lo peor.

Emmett seguía sin dejarla ir.

-Emmett…¿te importa?- Ella quitó sus manos de sus caderas y se apartó. –No es la gran cosa.- Ella prometió.

-¿Qué pasa, amor?- Edward se acercó a ella, preocupado, como siempre.

-Yo sólo quiero no tener sexo durante unos días, eso es todo.- Ella lo dijo de un tirón, en espera de sus reacciones.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- Emmett preguntó, con la voz más aguda de lo normal.

-¿Ocurre algo malo? ¿Estás lastimada?- Edward tenía mucho en común con Jasper. Él instantáneamente temió que le hubiera causado dolor, y aunque eso era cierto sólo en un pequeño grado (ella no lo llamaría dolor), ella no quería tener que decir lo mismo de nuevo.

-No, no es eso. Creo que unos días de descanso serían buenos.-

-Ella está lastimada.- Jasper les informó, ya que Bella no quería decirlo.

-Nena, lo siento.- Emmett comenzó a besar sus labios, frente y barbilla, como si eso fuera a aliviarla.

-¿Quieres algunos analgésicos?- Preguntó Edward.

_No otra vez_.

-No, gracias. De todos modos, ¿están de acuerdo? ¿Si esperamos unos días?-

_Más vale que así sea, porque sus pollas no irán a ninguna parte cerca de mi frontera sur_.

-Por supuesto, amor. Vamos a esperar todo el tiempo que necesites.- Edward susurró.

Bella no estaba segura, pero podría haber jurado que Emmett estaba enojado por algo. Él los estaba mirando a ambos de esa manera. No estaba celoso, ¿no? Bella estaba harta y cansada de ese tema recurrente.

-Sí, Emmett Junior estará esperando con paciencia.- Tan pronto como ella lo vio, se fue, y Emmett era el mismo de siempre. –Entonces, ¿cenamos?-

**.**

Bella pensó que el viernes era un buen día para dejar su celibato. O el jueves. Le encantaba el sexo, tenía que confesar. A medida que pasaban los días, era fácil ver que era difícil para cada uno de ellos abstenerse. Solamente debían empezar, y ahora lo anhelaban.

Bella estaba nerviosa, a pesar de que ya habían cruzado esa línea. Tenían todavía que encontrar su ritmo, y había más para explorar. Ella sabía lo que eso significaba. Anal. Eso la asustaba. Era territorio inexplorado para ella, pero tenía la sospecha de que se trataba de una desviación sexual común en cualquier peculiar…relación.

Espera, ¿cuántas personas se encontraban en relaciones como esta? Un trío era extraño. No era algo que ella hubiera escuchado en el colegio o leído en los libros, sin embargo. Ella suponía que si alguien iba a estar en _ese _tipo de relación, que ellos probablemente harían algún tipo de anal y oral…vaya, ¿podrían realmente hacer las tres cosas al mismo tiempo?

Bella iba a tener que pensar acerca de eso. No podía sacar de su mente las posibilidades; cómo sería tener a los tres llenándola…

Bella se sacudió la idea.

Era jueves por la mañana. Todos los días desde la noche del lunes, ella había estado luchando con las sombras de adentro y fuera de la casa. Ella estaba al pendiente. Eso era lo que ella creía. No había nadie afuera golpeando la ventana o mirándola. Pero cada vez que ella se daba la vuelta veía a su padre, y de vez en cuando veía a Víctor. Había visto a Laurent sólo una mañana. Era un sueño, por supuesto, pero le había parecido real. Según Edward, ella había estado sudando y retorciéndose. Él tuvo que despertarla.

Fue difícil convencerlos de que ella estaba bien. Demonios, ellos _no_ estaban convencidos, nunca.

Jasper la observaba, sin embargo. Ella no sabía por qué era peor esta semana que la semana pasada, o la semana antes de eso. Pero ella no podía esconderlo de él. Edward era perceptivo, también, pero él no la presionaba. Emmett…él sabía también, pero lo que pasaba con Emmett era que no siempre lo demostraba. Él podía estar atento y en silencio cuando ella no se lo esperaba.

No había duda de que ella los tenía preocupados. Bella era terrible actuando. O tal vez era que quería que ellos supieran, a pesar de sus buenas intenciones.

Después de la pesadilla de esa mañana, ellos detestaron dejarla. Pero Bella los apuró a salir (llevaban diez minutos de retraso) y después de que se fueron estuvo haciendo absolutamente nada.

Bueno, no del todo cierto. Ella cambió las sábanas y lavó la ropa. Luego casi le dio un ataque al corazón cuando llegó el cartero, dejando un paquete en el interior de la puerta.

-Por el amor de Dios, Bella, es el _cartero_. Él viene casi todos los días, ¿recuerdas? Supéralo, ya.- Bella murmuró para sí misma.

_Piensa en cosas felices_.

Bella resopló ante eso. ¿Pensamientos felices? _Hmm…Jasper desnudo. No, no quiero encenderme_. Bella ya estaba mojada. Se frotó los muslos juntos, sin querer, desesperada por fricción.

Conejitos. Ellos no eran sexy. Tampoco los pavos. Pavos muertos. Ratones muertos. Ratas. Zorrillos. Papel floreado. Bella trató de pensar en cada desvío que pudo, peor la humedad entre sus piernas no estaba dispuesta a ceder.

Gente masticando con la boca abierta.

Ancianos desnudos con pelucas y cinturones de herramientas.

Caspa.

Emmett embistiéndola desde atrás. Mierda. Había estado tan cerca de tener éxito.

Bella se dio por vencida. Ella echó a correr hacia el dormitorio, sin importarle que las sábanas estuvieran recién sacadas de la secadora o que ella no tuviera experiencia cuando se trataba de masturbación. Nada de eso importaba. Se quitó los pantalones, se desabrochó la blusa, y cayó de espaldas sobre la cama. Una mano vacilante se sumergió en sus bragas. No fue tan excitante como cuando Emmett, Jasper y Edward lo hacían.

Ella cerró los ojos, imaginando que ellos la estaban tocando. Emmett acariciaba sus pechos mientras que Jasper y Edward jugueteaban con su clítoris, cada uno deslizando un dedo en su estrecho agujero. Bella se mordió el labio, imitando su fantasía con sus propios dedos. Dios, deseaba que ellos estuvieran allí haciéndole cosas perversas. Deseaba tener la polla de Jasper en su boca, y Edward, joder, lo necesitaba en su coño. Emmett, él sería perfecto en su culo, tan nervioso como ella. Ahora mismo, la imagen de los tres penetrándola al mismo tiempo bailaba detrás de sus párpados. No había nada que ella quisiera más.

Bella deslizó sus dedos mojados dentro y fuera, girando sus caderas, sin darse cuenta de los suspiros que escapaban de sus labios. Apretó su clítoris, imaginando que era una polla deslizándose contra su clítoris hinchado y desapareciendo en sus labios menores.

Espasmos atormentaron su cuerpo cuando ella se corrió, empapando sus dedos con sus jugos.

-Oh…- Bella se sentía orgullosa de sí misma. No había pensado que ella podía hacer eso, nunca lo intentó.

Bella sintió toda la tensión dejarla mientras estaba allí acostada, saciada.

_Vaya. Yo no sabía que era tan bueno_.

Ella se puso tensa, sintiendo de repente que estaba siendo observada. Bella abrió los ojos, sentándose rápidamente. Ella se quedó sin aliento.

Jasper estaba en la puerta, con los ojos nublados por la lujuria. Bella intentó cerrar su blusa y cerró sus piernas.

-¿Cu-cuánto tiempo has estado aquí?- Ella tartamudeó. A juzgar por su expresión, él había estado allí el tiempo suficiente. Él no dijo nada. Los ojos de Bella fueron atraídos a la parte delantera de sus ajustados pantalones. El pecho y la cara de Bella se sonrojaron por la excitación. Su fantasía estaba presente en su mente mientras él seguía mirándola con deseo no disimulado.

Algo finalmente se rompió y Jasper se lanzó hacia delante. Con manos rudas, él separó sus piernas, rasgó sus bragas y se colocó en su centro. Él asaltó su boca con avidez, fuera de control mientras quitaba su blusa de sus hombros y apenas hizo un esfuerzo para desenganchar el sujetador en su urgencia de unir sus manos a sus pechos.

Con rápidos y torpes movimientos, Jasper liberó su erección, y sin previo aviso la penetró con un empuje rápido.

¡Por fin! Bella había estado deseando esto desde que había decidido abstenerse. Podría haber llorado de alivio.

Jasper apretó los dientes mientras metía repetidamente su palpitante polla. Él se estaba permitiendo soltarse, desatando su reprimida necesidad de ella. Y ella respondió muy bien, una mujer sexual, desenfrenada debajo de él. Jasper le abrió más las piernas, separándolas, con ganas de ir más profundo dentro de ella.

Bella apretó los puños cuando él tocó un punto muy sensible. –¡Jasper!-

Jasper se empujó en ella con más fuerza. –Te gusta cuando te follo, ¿no?- Él gruñó. Bella gimió.

Jasper sonrió. –Oh, eres mi chica caliente, ¿verdad? Quieres que te hable sucio. Dilo.-

-Ungh…sí, me encanta cuando me hablas sucio. Dios, Jasper, ¡más fuerte!-

Jasper gimió ante su orden. Ella estaba tan jodidamente sexy cuando era mandona durante el sexo. Él decidió burlarse de ella. Disminuyó la velocidad, deslizándose fuera de ella.

-Jasper…- Bella gimió, meciendo sus caderas para encontrar sus embestidas inexistentes. –No te detengas.-

Jasper puso sus manos a ambos lados de su perfecto rostro, mirándola directamente a los ojos. –Dime que me deseas.-

Bella jadeó, lanzando sus piernas por encima de su cintura para que se moviera. –Te deseo.- ¡Y señor, esa era la verdad!

-Dime lo que quieres.- Jasper no se movió ni un centímetro, disfrutando de su pequeño juego. Él quería que ella le rogara, y rogar fue lo que ella hizo.

-¡Quiero tu enorme y dura polla dentro de mí!- Bella exclamó, cada vez más frenética. –Por favor, Jasper, te necesito en mí. Te necesito para hacer que me corra. Necesito que te corras dentro de mí. Te necesito. Por favor, por favor, por favor…-

Jasper se hundió, provocando su entrada con su dureza. –¿Es esto lo que quieres?-

Bella asintió con la cabeza, delirante. –Sí, sí, por favor…-

Jasper respiró hondo, saboreando el momento.

-Cualquier cosa que quieras.- Con eso, él se hundió en su calor, capturando sus labios en un beso abrasador. Bella reaccionó con fervor, frotándose en él mientras sus lenguas luchaban por el control. Sus talones se clavaron en el trasero de Jasper, haciendo que la embistiera con más fuerza. Bella cerró sus brazos alrededor de su espalda, poniéndose rígida cuando su liberación se apoderó de ella. Jasper siguió hundiéndose en ella, jadeando por el esfuerzo de no correrse mientras las paredes de Bella se contraían alrededor de su miembro palpitante. Él quería hacer que ella se corriera de nuevo, hacer que gritara su nombre.

Porque _él _le estaba haciendo esto a ella.

Bella yacía inmóvil debajo de él, incapaz de recuperar sus sentidos. Tan pronto como su orgasmo se había calmado, ella sintió que otro se aproximaba. Bella arqueó la espalda, no creyendo que él pudiera hacer esto. Ella realmente estaba viviendo con los dioses del sexo.

-Grita mi nombre.- Jasper exigió, sintiendo que ella estaba a punto de correrse de nuevo.

Bella estaba bajo su mando. –¡Jasper!-

-Una vez más.- Gritó Jasper, apretando los músculos de su estómago ante su inminente liberación.

Bella se obligó.

-¡Otra vez!-

-¡Jasper!- Gritó Bella hasta que su voz sonaba ronca. Entonces ambos se corrieron, Jasper gimiendo ruidosamente su nombre en su cuello.

Él se derrumbó encima de ella, con cuidado de no aplastar su pequeño cuerpo. Jasper colocó un tierno beso al lado de su ojo antes de rodar sobre su costado. Él la atrajo hacia él, acunándola contra su pecho.

-He estado esperando por eso.- Jasper le susurró al oído. –Ha sido difícil no abalanzarse sobre ti todos los días.- Bella se estremeció. –No te duele, ¿verdad?- Él deslizó su mano hacia abajo, rozando sus rizos.

-Estoy perfecta.- Bella sonrió, amando como sus cuerpos estaban enredados juntos.

-Lo eres.- Jasper estuvo de acuerdo, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Eufórico no describía el estado en el que se encontraba. Incluso después de hacer el amor con ella, no pudo resistir bañarla de besos a lo largo de su hombro y su cuello.

-¿Qué estás haciendo en casa, de todos modos?- Bella se había olvidado de preguntar. Debía ser medio día o menos. Se estaba perdiendo la escuela.

-Hubo un pequeño incendio en la escuela.- Jasper explicó, mordisqueando el lóbulo de su oreja. –Tuvieron que evacuar la escuela por el resto del día. Así que regresamos a casa temprano.-

Bella frunció el ceño. –¿_Regresamos_?-

-Sí…- Jasper respondió distraídamente.

Una oleada de excitación recorrió todo su cuerpo.

_Espera, si ellos están en la casa, entonces_…

Bella miró hacia la puerta, y, efectivamente, ahí estaban Edward y Emmett.

_Los habían visto_. Bella tenía que confesar; eso era algo…caliente. ¿Fueron a verlos tener sexo?

Bella yacía de espaldas, encontrándose con sus miradas lujuriosas de frente. Se frotó las piernas juntas, sin apartar la vista de ellos mientras dejaba que su mano vagara por la polla de Jasper. Con movimientos firmes, ella lo sintió endurecerse.

Jasper gimió. –_Eres_ una chica caliente, ¿verdad?-

Emmett y Edward vieron claramente en qué dirección iba esto. Ellos estaban más que listos para una repetición de la noche del lunes. Edward comenzó a despojarse de su ropa, Emmett hizo lo mismo.

-¿Quién de nosotros va primero?- Emmett le preguntó a Edward, manteniendo la voz baja.

-Yo.- Edward dijo, su ardiente mirada en Bella mientras ella yacía desnuda y esperando en su cama.

Bella se levantó sobre sus codos. Hizo un gesto a Emmett y Edward para que se acercaran. Bella habló en voz baja en sus oídos, como si alguien afuera pudiera escucharlos. Les dijo lo que quería, lo que se proponía, y si estaban de acuerdo con eso o era demasiado. Por supuesto, ella no esperaba ninguna oposición. Eso los encendió, justo como ella pensaba que sería.

-¿Estás segura?- Edward estaba asombrado. Eso era lo último que él hubiera pensado escucharle decir.

-Sí. Nerviosa, pero quiero intentarlo.- Bella tragó el nudo en su garganta. Era mejor ser honesta al respecto. De lo único que estaba segura era que lo quería intentar, no es que ella no lo quisiera o lo disfrutara.

Emmett le dio unas palmaditas en el trasero cariñosamente. –Dime que me detenga si cambias de opinión.-

-Lo haré.- Bella juró, conmovida por su preocupación. Él no lo decía todo el tiempo, pero él ponía su placer y su seguridad por delante de los suyos. El Caliente Emmett era realmente un considerado encanto.

Bella tuvo su fantasía en la mente cuando les contó cómo los quería, en _dónde_ los quería.

Edward se dejó caer sobre la cama. Bella se colocó encima de él, inclinándose para darle un suave beso en los labios. Ella abrió más las piernas para acomodarlo, la punta de su polla frotándose contra su coño.

_Realmente vamos a hacer esto_, ella pensó. Fijó sus ojos en Edward, tratando de transmitirle lo mucho que lo amaba y lo deseaba.

-Te amo.- Él musitó, como si fuera un secreto que sus hermanos no podían escuchar.

Despacio, Bella se sentó en su longitud, tomándolo hasta el fondo.

-Dios, Bella, te sientes tan bien.- Edward gimió. Bella se quedó inmóvil, resistiendo el impulso de montarlo hasta el olvido. En su lugar, esperó a Emmett.

Emmett era suave con ella. Él nunca había hecho esto antes, pero eso no significaba automáticamente que no supiera nada al respecto. Era un hombre, después de todo, y le gustaba mucho leer. Los hombres con libido indudablemente leían sobre sexo, investigaban sobre el sexo, y, era más que probable que veían porno fueran sexualmente activos o no. Así que a pesar de que nunca lo había hecho, sabía que Bella necesitaba algo de lubricación.

Por desgracia, él no había comprado ningún lubricante.

Oh bueno. Lo más parecido.

Emmett extendió su pre-semen sobre su longitud y sus dedos, luego cuidadosamente lo untó en su fruncido agujero. Él la besó entre sus omóplatos. –¿Estás lista?-

Bella asintió, tratando de relajarse. Ella miró a Jasper, viendo si él estaba listo. Si iban a hacer esto, iban a hacerlo hasta el final.

Emmett se deslizó en ella poco a poco, midiendo su reacción antes de seguir adelante.

Era un poco incómodo, si podía ser honesta, pero no desagradable por completo. Emmett se deslizó otro centímetro, apretando los dientes para no gritar. Ella estaba tan _estrecha_.

Cuando él estuvo lo más adentro que podía llegar, se deslizó hacia afuera, deslizándose de nuevo con su permiso.

Bella comenzó a montar a Edward lentamente, tratando de encontrar un ritmo. Nunca se había sentido tan llena en su vida, tan rodeada. Ella se humedeció los labios, señalándole a Jasper que era su turno. Ella lo tomó en su boca, relajando su garganta y su mandíbula.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que descubrieron el ritmo perfecto. La habitación se llenó del sonido de sus gemidos y de piel chocando con piel. Emmett tenía un agarre firme sobre las caderas de Bella. Edward tenía sus dos pechos en sus manos. Él acarició los pezones con sus pulgares mientras su polla la embestía exigentemente. Bella empujaba para encontrar sus embestidas.

Emmett se estaba conteniendo. Todo lo que quería hacer era follarla rápidamente, pero estaba siendo cauteloso. Bella se movía con él, sus pequeños suspiros de aprobación lo alentaban. Sus ojos rodaron a la parte posterior de su cabeza, estaba seguro de que no iba a durar mucho tiempo. Él quería decirle que ella era hermosa, genial, asombrosa e insoportablemente apretada, pero lo único que pudo hacer fue gemir patéticamente. Él podría haber muerto por el esfuerzo de contenerse si Bella no hubiera estado en la misma página que él.

Bella empujó hacia atrás. Fuerte. Con la polla de Jasper todavía en la boca, Bella exigió más, saltando sobre la polla de Edward y empujando hacia atrás para tomar más de Emmett, y Emmett casi murió. Bella gimió alrededor de la polla de Jasper en reacción. Él echó la cabeza hacia atrás, apretando su cabello en sus manos.

-Joder, sigue así nena, tómalo todo dentro de ti.- Bella gimió una vez más, y Jasper empujó sus caderas, golpeando la parte posterior de su garganta. –¡Mierda!-

Edward empujó hacia arriba, en perfecta sincronía con Emmett. Bella estaba entre ellos, concentrándose en los tres fuertes y viriles hombres que cuyos movimientos y empujes la estaban conduciendo apresuradamente por encima del borde para caer en su orgasmo número uno. En lugar de sacar la dureza de Jasper de su boca, ella lo mantuvo dentro, chupándolo más duro y gritando su éxtasis en torno a su longitud.

Bella se detuvo, superada por su liberación. Jasper se vino con ella, ordeñándose hasta quedarse seco.

-¡Mierda, Bella!- Él inconscientemente se empujó más hacia su boca, agarrando su cabello. Ella tragó todo lo que él le dio.

Emmett y Edward continuaron bombeando dentro y fuera de ella, conteniendo apenas sus orgasmos por la manera en que Bella los apretaba en su interior.

Jasper se retiró y se dejó caer en el lado de la cama.

Bella no creía que pudiera soportarlo más. Era casi dolorosamente bueno. Edward estaba decidido, sin embargo. Ella prácticamente gritó cuando él apretó su clítoris, llevándola hacia otro orgasmo. Eso fue lo último para él, y con un último empuje, se corrió.

Emmett no se quedó atrás.

Un minuto más tarde, los cuatro estaban acostados en la cama, un montón de cuerpos sudorosos y agotados.

-Vamos a hacer esto otra vez.- Bella sonrió. Ella medio esperaba no disfrutarlo. Pero ella no sólo lo disfrutó; ¡maldición, le encantó! Se sentía como una nueva persona, alguien que no tenía miedo de los hombres o de lo que sus cuerpos fueron hechos para hacer.

-_Por supuesto_ que sí.- Coincidió Emmett, su cara enterrada en el pelo de Bella.

-¿Fue bueno para ti?- Edward bromeó, trazando un largo y elegante dedo por sus costillas hasta llegar a su coño mojado.

Bella se rió. –Estuvo…pasable.-

-¿Pasable? ¿Eso es todo?- Jasper se unió. –Creo que vamos a tener que darle otra oportunidad.-

-Supongo que sí.- Bella dijo. Su rostro dolorido por tanto sonreír. ¡No podía parar!

-La práctica hace al maestro.- Edward quitó algunos mechones de su frente sudorosa, dándole muchos besos en la frente.

-Mm…aunque no muy seguido. Esto de hacer mucho el amor puede poner a una chica en coma. No voy a ser capaz de caminar mañana.-

-Ah, pero no hacer el amor lo suficiente puede poner a una chica en estado de depresión. Si ella no tiene a cierto tipo varonil llamado Emmett en su interior al menos una vez al día, es posible que marchite.- Dijo Emmett.

Bella resopló. –Si esa chica tiene a Emmett en su interior una vez al día, ella va a desear ser asexual.- Ella bromeó. Tenía el cuerpo definitivamente dolorido en todos los lugares que ella podía imaginar, y algunos lugares que no sabía que existían.

-Me muero de hambre.- Jasper dijo, estirando sus músculos. –Iré a hacernos el almuerzo.- Él se incorporó, recogiendo su ropa y vistiéndose. –¿Qué quieres, cariño?-

-Lo que sea.- Ella contestó. Jasper admiraba su cuerpo desnudo mientras se vestía. Él lamentó un poco haber sugerido lo del almuerzo. Él preferiría quedarse en la cama y abrazar a Bella por unas horas más.

-Voy a bañarme.- Bella anunció, agarrando una sábana de la cama para envolverse con ella. De repente se sentía modesta, no importaba que ella hubiera tenido a tres hombres follándola a la vez sólo unos minutos atrás.

-¿Quieres un poco de compañía?- Emmett le guiñó un ojo.

Bella negó con la cabeza.

-Aww, ¿por qué no?-

-¿Necesito una razón?-

Emmett cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. –Vuelve pronto.-

Bella le dio un rápido beso en los labios. –Lo haré.- Ella se escabulló al baño, dejando a tres hombres muy satisfechos tras ella.

**.**

Pronto, Jasper estaba en la cocina preparando el almuerzo. Edward y Emmett se sentaron a la mesa, esperando que Bella terminara con la ducha. Ella se estaba tomando más tiempo de lo que ellos pensaban que haría.

-¿Creen que ella está bien?- Emmett tenía miedo de que él la hubiera lastimado. No había notado nada de sangre cuando se había retirado de ella, pero eso no quería decir que ella no estuviera lastimada. No era como si ella se los fuera a decir directamente.

-No lo sé. Tal vez debería ver cómo está.- Edward dijo, mirando hacia la puerta.

-No, yo voy a comprobar.- Jasper estaba parado frente al horno haciendo una olla de espaguetis. Él puso la cuchara sobre la mesa.

-No seas ridículo. Yo iré.- Edward no aceptaría un no por respuesta. Su silla raspó contra el suelo mientras se ponía de pie.

Fueron sorprendidos por el sonido de un golpe en la puerta principal. Era raro que alguien se presentara en la casa sin avisar.

-No estamos esperando a nadie, ¿verdad?- Edward preguntó, pero sabía que no era así. Era la una de la tarde. ¿Quién había llegado en ese momento?

Edward y sus hermanos intercambiaron miradas de disgusto y preocupación. Bella aún estaba en la ducha. Podían oír el agua correr. Era una bendición, se dieron cuenta. Nadie la podía ver.

-Será mejor responder.- Dijo Emmett, haciéndose cargo.

No tenían ni idea de quién estaría allí cuando abrieran la puerta. Emmett la abrió, y allí estaba un hombre al que nunca había visto antes. Inmediatamente ellos se alertaron. Cualquier hombre era motivo de alarma. Él no se parecía a nadie que Bella hubiera descrito, pero aún lo seguían observando detenidamente.

-Oh, hola.- El hombre sonrió nerviosamente. –Siento molestarlos chicos, pero mi coche se descompuso no muy lejos y la mi teléfono se quedó sin batería. Me preguntaba si podría utilizar su teléfono.- Él tenía el pelo castaño claro, un poco de barba y ojos marrones. Era bastante alto, y hasta donde ellos podían decir él era genuino.

Los hermanos acordaron silenciosamente que él era seguro.

-Por supuesto.- Jasper dijo, deseando que el hijo de puta se hubiera quedado tirado en otro lugar. Sintió la tentación de arrojarle el teléfono al hombre y dejarlo afuera, pero afuera hacía frío. No quería ser grosero. Él sólo tenía que asegurarse de que Bella estuviera fuera de vista todo el tiempo.

-Adelante.- Jasper abrió más la puerta, y el hombre dio un paso adentro.

-Mi nombre es Oliver, por cierto.- Él se presentó. –O pueden decirme Ollie. Voy a ser rápido. Sólo tengo que llamar a mi amigo. Él tiene una grúa.-

-Por supuesto.- Emmett lo llevó a la sala de estar.

El agua seguía corriendo, ellos observaron felizmente.

Jasper le entregó a Oliver el teléfono inalámbrico, quedándose cerca para mantener un ojo sobre él.

-Gracias, hombre.- Oliver cogió el teléfono, tratando de actuar como si él no estuviera intimidado por la presencia de los Cullen. Él marcó, dándole a Jasper una sonrisa cautelosa mientras esperaba que su amigo le contestara. –Hey, amigo, es Ollie. Mira, mi coche se averió… Sí, ¿puedes remolcarme? Bueno. No, la ruta Harvey. Ya lo verás. Sí, gracias. Lo sé, debería deshacerme de ella y conseguir una nueva. Ha estado actuando hasta hace poco. Está bien, nos vemos en un rato.- Él colgó, entregando el teléfono a Jasper.

-Realmente aprecio esto, hombre. No había nadie más alrededor, y yo no vivo cerca.-

-No hay problema.- Jasper mintió. _Fuera de mi casa_.

Edward estaba en la cocina manteniendo un ojo en la comida. Emmett estaba en el pasillo, asegurándose de que Bella no saliera.

Bella se secó el pelo con una toalla, refrescada. Todo su cuerpo le dolía, pero no le importaba. Ella no podía estar infeliz. No en ese momento, incluso aunque lo quisiera.

Su estómago gruñó, y Bella recordó lo hambrienta que estaba.

_Espero que el almuerzo esté listo_.

Ella salió del baño, totalmente sin estar preparada para la voz que escuchó. Bella se detuvo en seco.

_No_.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Emmett. Él la miró, el pánico inundándolo ante la mirada de terror que había en su rostro.

Emmett la agarró por los hombros y la llevó al dormitorio, cerró la puerta sin hacer ruido.

-Bella, ¿qué pasa?-

Pero Bella no podía hablar. Ni una palabra. Ella ni siquiera estaba en la habitación con él. Ella estaba allí afuera con _él_. Oh, ella reconocería su voz en cualquier parte. Era inconfundible.

-Bella, ¿qué es?- Emmett la sacudió ligeramente, pero ella no reaccionaba a su presencia.

Porque la única cosa de la que ella estaba consciente era de que su padre estaba en su casa, y su nombre era la única palabra que cruzaba por su mente.

**.**

**.**

* * *

Hola, hola! Una disculpa por la demora pero como pueden ver este capítulo es el más largo hasta ahora, y me tomó más tiempo traducirlo. Ahora sí, vamos al capítulo... ¿qué les pareció? Wow, estos chicos van mejorando jajaja, se los dije, y parece que han creado un monstruo, Bella ya no puede estar en abstinencia. Ahora, ustedes creen que haya sido la imaginación de Bella? O realmente alguien estaba afuera de la casa? Mmm...¿y qué piensan de Oliver? ¿Por qué Bella dice que es su papá? ¿Lo será? Espero sus comentarios, y sus teorías, me encanta leerlas :) Que tengan una excelente semana, nos leemos el viernes.

Por cierto, el título de este capítulo trata de la canción "Walking After You" de los Foo Fighters. Escúchenla, es muy bonita.

¡Gracias por leer, saludos!

Kelxi Ylönen


	31. La Fractura

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y la historia pertenece a la gran She Isn't Here, yo sólo traduzco._

**Aviso: **_La siguiente historia es rated M, tiene contenido sexual, violencia y mal lenguaje._

_Muchísimas gracias por todos sus comentarios, adoro leerlos, gracias en verdad :D Gracias también a quienes agregan la historia a sus alertas y favoritos, nos leemos abajo...  
_

* * *

**Ménage**

Capítulo 31 – La Fractura

Él solía llevar un arma en su coche. A veces estaba en el maletero, escondida. Bella recordó una vez que él la llevaba en frente, justo en su regazo mientras conducía. Se estaban mudando otra vez, y Bella recodaba haber pensado, _Él podría dispararme en cualquier momento, lo haría_.

Él siempre tenía una en el coche, y muy seguido, las cargaba con él. Fuera del trabajo, estaba encerrado y armado.

Pero él no necesitaba un arma. Tenía las manos para trabajar, las cuales podrían ahogar a cualquier persona sin importar su tamaño.

Él era un hombre inteligente, un actor espectacular. Bella no sabía cómo lo hacía. Ella suponía que él había nacido así, o tal vez a través de los años había perfeccionado su papel.

Y ahora su tiempo había terminado. Él estaba aquí. ¿Él sabía que _ella_ estaba allí? Bella no tenía ni idea de cómo él podría saber de su presencia, pero ella sabía que no debía subestimar a su padre.

Emmett la estaba observando, mirando fijamente a sus ojos en blanco. –¿Bella, qué pasa? ¿Bella?- Pensó que debería llamar a Jasper o Edward, pero no con ese tipo Ollie ahí. Bella parecía haber entrado en un estado de shock. La abrazó, pasando los dedos por su pelo en un intento de sacarla de allí, y para consolarse. La necesitaba cerca. Ella lo estaba asustando.

-Cariño, ese hombre no es tu padre.- Emmett le dijo, esperando que ella supiera que ellos no dejarían intencionalmente que un asesino entrara a su casa. –Por favor, di algo.-

Bella lo escuchó, lo escuchó suplicándole. Ella había permanecido en silencio por un rato. Pensando.

Ella parpadeó.

-Es que…cuando oí a alguien más en la casa, pensé…- Era difícil hablar cuando ella estaba completamente aterrorizada por dentro.

-¿Crees que es él?- Preguntó Emmett, totalmente dispuesto a creerle sin importar lo que ella dijera.

Bella negó con la cabeza. –No, al principio lo hice, pero…estoy paranoica. Él no va a quedarse mucho tiempo, ¿verdad?-

Emmett sonrió, aliviado. –No, su coche se descompuso y él está llamando a un remolque.-

-Oh. Así que…¿qué aspecto tiene?-

-Pelo castaño, ojos marrones, veintitantos o treinta y pocos años.-

-¿Cuál es su nombre?-

-Oliver. Parece un tipo nervioso, pero eso es probablemente porque soy muy intimidante.- Emmett dijo. Bella esbozó una sonrisa.

-Me quedaré aquí contigo.- Él prometió, lo que hizo que Bella se sintiera segura y ansiosa a la vez. Necesitaba estar sola, aunque fuera por un minuto o dos. Había demasiadas cosas en qué pensar, mucho que considerar.

-No.- Dijo Bella, haciendo que Emmett la mirara momentáneamente sorprendido. –Quiero decir, podría ser una buena idea si vas afuera para intimidarlo.-

Emmett sonrió. –Sí, pero prefiero estar aquí contigo.-

-Por favor, ¿Emmett? Necesito secarme el pelo, de todas maneras. Además, me sentiría mejor sabiendo que está siendo vigilado. Incluso si _no es_ él.-

Emmett no puedo decir que no. –Cualquier cosa para que te sientas segura. Él se habrá ido pronto. Entonces _yo _podré secar tu cabello.-

Bella rodó los ojos.

Emmett le dio un tirón hacia adelante, ahuecando su cabeza entre sus manos y dándole un beso largo y duro.

-En caso de que no vuelva.- Él señaló dramáticamente.

-Si no regresas, voy a suponer que te pusiste un poco gay por este tipo Oliver.- Bella bromeó.

Emmett frunció la cara con asco. –¿Acaso no he demostrado recientemente cómo no soy gay? ¿Es necesario que te muestre otra vez?- Él llevó una de sus manos hasta su pecho.

Bella lo empujó suavemente. –No, no. Ahora ve allí, bestia sexy.-

La sonrisa de Bella vaciló en cuanto él salió por la puerta. Se dirigió a la ventana del dormitorio, y se decepcionó al ver que la vista era de la parte de atrás. Lo había olvidado. Bella miró hacia la puerta. No había ninguna manera de ser vista si salía. A menos que Emmett estuviera de pie justo afuera.

Ella quería verlo, sin embargo. Tenía que hacerlo.

El pasillo era un tramo bastante largo. La habitación de Jasper tenía la mejor vista. Si recordaba correctamente, la carretera se podía ver desde allí. Bella abrió la puerta, aliviado de que no hubiera nadie allí cuidándola. Con cautela, Bella se deslizó los pocos paso que le tomaban llegar al dormitorio de Jasper.

_Por favor no crujas, por favor no crujas_.

Dio la casualidad de que la puerta de Jasper era tan silenciosa como él. Bueno, la mayoría del tiempo. Se deslizó dentro, cerrando con cuidado. Todavía podía oír sus débiles voces procedentes de la sala de estar. Un escalofrío la recorrió al pensar en su padre estando en su casa en ese mismo momento. Él podría estar respirando el mismo aire. Él no debería estar respirando en absoluto.

Bella se asomó por la cortina brevemente. No había nadie por ahí, por lo que ella podía ver. No Laurent o Víctor.

Ella se sorprendió cuando alguien entró en su vista. Era Jasper y el que ella suponía que era Oliver. Él se iba, y Bella estaba sorprendida por eso. Su padre definitivamente los mataría si supiera que ella estaba allí. La vacilación no era lo suyo. La fuerza lo era.

Ella no podía ver su rostro. Bella se mantuvo atrás para no ser vista, pero todavía podía ver lo suficientemente bien. Si tan sólo él se diera la vuelta.

Era evidente, inclusos desde la distancia que Jasper estaba impaciente por que se fuera. Y el hombre estaba en la misma situación.

_Tal vez no es él, después de todo_.

Desde este ángulo, no se parecía a él. ¿Cabello castaño corto? No él en absoluto. Pero Bella tenía que saber de una vez por todas. Tal vez su paranoia estaba finalmente deformando su sentido del oído. Tal vez no era su voz.

Y un segundo después, el hombre se dio la vuelta, su mirada se dirigió hacia la ventana. Bella estaba en las sombras, pero una dosis de miedo la atravesó mientras él buscaba algo. Ella lo vio.

Y ahora ella lo sabía.

**.**

-¿Bella?-

Ellos siempre estaban gritando su nombre. Siempre preocupados. Bella se había apresurado a volver a su habitación después de descubrir si el extraño en la puerta era o no su padre. Ella estaba segura de que sus chicos no apreciarían que se hubiera arriesgado así. No la había visto, sin embargo. No había peligro. Ella no iba a decirles que estuvo mirando.

Bella cogió un cepillo y comenzó a desenredar su pelo, un aspecto muy inocente como ella quería.

-Bella…- Emmett, Edward y Jasper entraron en la habitación, felices de verla.

Emmett llegó y se acostó en la cama junto a ella. Bella hizo una pausa en sus movimientos.

-Se ha ido.- Jasper le dijo.

-Bien.- Bella suspiró, con la esperanza de parecer neutral, pero no funcionó.

-¿Qué piensan de él?- Bella intentó sonar indiferente, o lo que ella esperaba que fuera indiferente. Estaba decidida a no entregarse.

-Promedio.- Edward le respondió.

Bella se rió entre dientes. –_Quise decir_ que si parecía amigo o enemigo.-

-Él era un idiota.- Emmett dijo.

Edward rodó sus ojos. –Él estaba bien. No es una amenaza, al menos no por lo que pude decir. En todo caso, lo pusimos nervioso. Él estaba tan feliz de irse como nosotros por deshacernos de él.-

-¿Estaba guapo?- Bella preguntó, un acento burlón en su voz. Pero eso era importante.

Los tres hombres Cullen fruncieron el ceño.

-Feo.- Jasper dijo. –Muy feo.-

-Se veía como un extraterrestre.- Emmett replicó.

-Realmente muy, muy chaparro y de ojos perezosos.- Edward llegó y se sentó al otro lado de ella.

-¿En serio?- Bella sonrió, volviendo a su secado del cabello. –Suena sexy. ¿Viste un anillo de bodas?-

Edward gruñó juguetonamente.

Bella se rió. –Sólo estoy bromeando. Me alegro de que se haya ido.-

Eso les bajó el ánimo.

-No debimos dejarlo entrar.- Jasper dijo, tomando un mechón de su pelo entre sus dedos. –Debería haberle dicho que nuestro teléfono no funcionaba y que no teníamos celulares. Siento que estuvieras asustada.- Él susurró, pateándose a sí mismo por su estupidez.

-Yo no estaba asustada.- Bella mintió. Emmett, por supuesto, sabía que ella estaba mintiendo, pero no dijo nada. En cambio, él se quedó en silencio, y ella temía que él fuera a descubrirla.

-Estaba un poco…sorprendida.- Bella admitió. –Pero Emmett me tranquilizó. No pude evitar saltar a conclusiones.-

-Lo siento.- Jasper besó la parte superior de su cabeza.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- Edward preguntó, refiriéndose a sus aventuras sexuales durante el almuerzo.

_¡Duele, duele, duele! Mi culo necesita unas vacaciones_.

-Bien.- Bella dijo.

-_Bella_…- A veces a Bella realmente le molestaba la forma en que Edward le hablaba, como si ella fuera una niña que está siendo reprendida. Ella sabía que sólo se preocupaba por su bienestar, pero él nunca quería aceptar que algunas cosas se mantenían mejor en la oscuridad. Él _tenía_ que saber de cada pequeña punzada, lo que significaba cada gesto, y cuando ella no se lo decía, ella sentía como si le estuviera haciendo daño. A él le gustaba consentirla. Demonios, todos lo hacían; él y Jasper más que Emmett. Bella estaba tan acostumbrada a quedarse callada acerca de sus dolores que sus atenciones eran abrumadoras. Ellos querían saberlo todo, y Bella tuvo que morderse la lengua para no decir; _¡Dios! ¡Puedo lidiar con eso por mi cuenta!_

-En serio, Edward, me siento bien.- Ella lo miró fijamente fulminándolo con la mirada, advirtiéndole de no seguir con eso.

¿Pero él escuchó? No.

-Bella, ¿fue demasiado?-

¿Honestamente él quería que le dijera que sí?

-No, Edward, ¿podemos dejar de hablar de esto?- Ella rogó. Al menos eso los distrajo de Oliver. Pero su preocupación por ella la estaba molestando.

-Está bien, pero si…- Edward comenzó. Bella lo interrumpió.

-Si de repente colapso de dolor, sabrás que algo está mal.- Bella dijo.

Edward frunció el ceño. –Eso no es gracioso.-

-No pretendía serlo.-

-Déjala en paz, Eddie.- Emmett le golpeó el brazo por detrás de la espalda de Bella.

-Cállate, Emmett.-

-¿Estamos todavía en el almuerzo?- Bella interrumpió su pelea, cansada. Ella prefería olvidar que su cuerpo estaba en carne viva por el sexo y un aumento de presión sanguínea anteriormente. No había necesidad de discutir pequeñas tonterías.-

-Oh sí, se me olvidó.- Jasper dijo. –Vamos. Apenas lo comencé.- Él la tomó del brazo, llevándola lejos de sus hermanos. Entraron en la cocina, seguidos de cerca por Edward y Emmett. Bella estaba claramente furiosa. De repente, lo único que quería era estar sola.

Edward la miró, sintiendo haberla alterado. Parecía estar empeorando. Era increíble lo rápido que las cosas podían ir cuesta abajo. Hace apenas veinte minutos estaban teniendo relaciones sexuales, y ahora…

Bella bajó la mirada hacia su plato durante todo el tiempo que estuvo en la cocina. No comió mucho.

Todos se preguntaban qué la había puesto de esa manera. ¿Fue simplemente porque Edward le preguntó si estaba bien? ¿Fue Oliver? Ella estaba bien antes. Ahora, cualquier rastro de su post-orgásmica felicidad de había ido.

Nadie se atrevió a preguntarle qué le pasaba.

Después ella salió de la cocina, entró en uno de los dormitorios y cerró la puerta.

Ellos permanecieron sentados allí, mirando hacia la puerta. No iban a ir tras ella.

-Mierda.- Emmett maldijo. –Eres un idiota, Edward.-

-Yo…no era mi intención.- Edward puso su tenedor en el plato, avergonzado.

-Hay mucho más que eso.- Jasper dijo. –Creo que _algo_ está mal. Sólo que ella no nos lo está diciendo.-

Emmett se encogió. –Fui demasiado duro con ella, ¿no es cierto? Lo sabía. Pensé que ella lo estaba disfrutando.-

-Lo hizo.- Edward dijo, un poco sorprendido. –Debe haber sido Oliver.- Él suspiró. –Me gustaría que hablara con nosotros.-

-Tenemos que darle espacio.- Jasper dijo. Sus hermanos levantaron sus cejas. De los tres, él era el peor dándole espacio a Bella.

Jasper se rió. –Lo sé. Estoy aprendiendo, sin embargo. Me he metido en suficientes discusiones con Bella. Me gustaría que hoy fuera una excepción.-

Por lo que ellos la esperaron. Y esperaron. Emmett finalmente se aburrió y decidió distraerse un poco jugando videojuegos. Edward trató de leer algún capítulo de un libro nuevo, pero no pudo concentrarse. Cada palabra que leía era "Bella". Al final, se unió a Emmett en la lucha contra los monstruos.

Jasper hizo exactamente lo que se esperaba de él. Se paró fuera de la habitación para escuchar. Adentro estaba en silencio, pero en cualquier momento él esperaba escuchar su llanto o su movimiento.

Nada.

Intentó abrir el picaporte.

Bloqueado.

Jasper tomó una respiración profunda, tratando de no reaccionar de forma exagerada. Tenía una terrible sensación en el estómago, sin embargo. Era como si ella no estuviera allí.

_Por supuesto que ella está allí. Sólo te estás preocupando sin motivo. No entres en pánico_.

Habían pasado dos horas, más o menos. Dos horas sin un signo de su presencia. Llamó a la puerta, con más insistencia de la que pretendía.

Llamó su nombre.

-¿Bella?- No obtuvo respuesta.

Él no podía ser culpado por entrar en pánico entonces. Llamó su nombre una y otra vez, más fuerte cada vez. Golpeando con más fuerza.

Finalmente se fue a buscar a Edward y Emmett. Ellos levantaron la vista de su juego, habiendo escuchado su alboroto en el pasillo. Ellos supieron de inmediato que algo andaba mal.

-Ella no está allí.- Jasper estaba a punto de llorar.

Sus hermanos se levantaron de un salto.

-¿Estás seguro?- Edward preguntó.

-Ella no contesta, y no he oído una maldita cosa. La puerta está cerrada con seguro.-

Eso lo hizo. Un instante después estaban en la puerta golpeando con furia. Emmett estaba totalmente preparado para romperla.

-Bella, si estás ahí, abre la puerta.- Emmett ordenó, su corazón latía con fuerza. –Es mejor que estés ahí.- Él murmuró.

-Bella, ¡abre la maldita puerta!- Jasper golpeó su puño una vez más sobre la puerta, su paciencia y el pánico silencioso reemplazados por el miedo salvaje.

-Amor, por favor, abre la puerta.- Edward le rogó.

Todavía no había respuesta.

Emmett se preparó. En realidad nunca antes había roto una puerta. Bueno, no a propósito.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de tirar su cuerpo contra la puerta, ésta se abrió.

Bella estaba de pie, con los ojos enrojecidos y descalza delante de ellos. Sus amantes inmediatamente entraron corriendo, envolviéndola en sus brazos. Jasper la acunó en su regazo, sus hermanos a cada lado. Bella estaba sollozando y temblando. Era alarmante. ¿Qué había pasado?

Jasper había creído con cada fibra de su ser que ella se había ido, que ella los había abandonado. Él realmente sintió la pérdida. Pero allí estaba ella, y no podía haber estado más agradecido y arrepentido. Él lamentaba que ella estuviera en este estado, y lamentaba que ella sintiera la necesidad de encerrarse lejos de ellos en lugar de llorar sobre sus hombros.

Los sollozos de Bella inundaban la habitación, y todos estaban en silencio. Las palabras no iban a ayudar, ellos estaban al tanto. Ella sólo los necesitaba allí.

Jasper se puso de pie con Bella para que Edward y Emmett pudieran arreglar la cama. Luego, él se metió con Bella bajo las sábanas, al igual que Edward y Emmett. No pasó mucho tiempo para que los sollozos de Bella se convirtieran en suaves gimoteos, y finalmente se quedó dormida.

Los hombres Cullen se miraron entre sí, intercambiando silenciosamente su preocupación y dolor. Estaban decididos a entrometerse en los problemas de Bella de la forma más suave posible al día siguiente. Esto no podía continuar. Su ángel no estaba destinado a sufrir, y ciertamente no sola. Su dolor era el de ellos. Ella todavía tenía que aceptar eso.

No era tarde por la noche. Demonios, apenas era de noche, apenas estaba oscuro. Era casi la hora de la cena, de hecho. Ellos decidieron dejar dormir a Bella. Nadie estaba dispuesto a abandonar su lado ni por un segundo, por temor de que ella desapareciera. Jasper la mantuvo apretada contra su pecho todo el tiempo, temiendo el mañana. El pánico y el miedo no lo habían dejado completamente. Su instinto dominante le advertía que iba a perderla. Él había estado pensándolo durante algún tiempo; presintiéndolo. Ella se iba. Algo iba a suceder, y no había nada que pudiera hacer para detenerlo.

Así que hizo la única cosa que podía hacer y la sostuvo un poco más fuerte, un poco más cerca, y mantuvo los ojos bien abiertos durante toda la noche.

**.**

Bella se estremeció. Hacía tanto frío. No podía recordar dónde estaba.

Ella abrió los ojos.

_No otra vez_.

Al menos ella no había ido muy lejos esta vez. Era poco probable que lo hiciera, de todos modos, con la campana colgando sobre la puerta del dormitorio. Edward la instalaba todas las noches antes de acostarse. Ella estaba allí, su mano extendida lista para salir, pero ella se había despertado.

Bella sintió una cálida mano en su hombro.

-Vuelve a la cama, cariño.- Era Edward. Él la llevó de vuelta, y Bella se dio cuenta de que no eran los únicos despiertos. Jasper y Emmett la estaban mirando, y aunque estaba oscuro, ella estaba segura de que detectó dolor en sus ojos. Pero ella no había tenido intención de pasear en su sueño. Ella nunca lo hizo. Ella no quería dejarlos.

-Lo siento.- Ella susurró metiéndose debajo de las sábanas de nuevo. Edward llegó junto a ella, tomando una de sus manos entre las suyas tan pronto como se acomodaron.

-¿Quieres decirnos qué está mal?- Él esperaba una reprimenda, pero Bella se limitó a negar con la cabeza. No, no, no, ella no quería decirlo.

-¿Hay algo que podamos hacer?- Preguntó Jasper.

Bella sorbió. –Sólo quédense conmigo.-

Con eso, ella se acurrucó en su pecho, trayendo a Edward junto a ella.

-Pensé que te habías ido.- Jasper le dijo.

Bella no respondió.

Emmett no dijo ni una palabra, tampoco. Él había estado callado todo el día. Estaba molesto, pero él, como Bella, no diría exactamente lo que tenía en mente. Todos estaban pensando en la misma línea, sin embargo. ¿Por qué Bella no abría la puerta? ¿Por qué no dijo nada? _¿Qué estaba mal?_

Jasper apenas durmió esa noche. Siguió dormitando, luego de despertarse. Cada vez revisaba para asegurarse de que Bella todavía seguía con ellos.

A las seis en punto, el sol entraba por la ventana. Estaba agotado, pero quería hacer algo. Si solamente no implicara dejar a Bella…

No estaba seguro de si la escuela estaba abierta. El fuego había sido pequeño, y hasta donde él sabía, sin consecuencias. Los evacuaron como medida de protección. Así que probablemente estaban trabajando hoy.

Se preguntó si debía quedarse. Decir que era una emergencia familiar y mantenerse cerca de Bella. Él no quería dejarla sola. ¿Qué pasaría si alguien llamaba a la puerta? Si no hubieran estado en casa ayer, ¿qué habría pasado? Oliver puede haber sido inocente, pero eso no significaba que el siguiente tipo tocando la puerta lo sería.

Los pensamientos de Jasper se rompieron cuando Emmett se agitó a su lado. Edward y Bella permanecían tan fundidos en un sólido abrazo.

_Hora de levantarse_.

Jasper se paró lentamente de la cama y se preparó para el día. Después de la ducha, revisó su teléfono celular por mensajes, y, efectivamente, había un mensaje diciéndole que la escuela estaría abierta.

Oh alegría.

Jasper no se molestó en hacer el desayuno. Se sentó en la sala de estar, en cambio, desanimado.

-¿Qué pasa?- Jasper se estremeció. Él no se había dado cuenta todavía de que Emmett se había levantado.

-Tenemos trabajo hoy.- Jasper respondió.

Emmett asintió y se sentó frente a él, un vaso de jugo de naranja en la mano. –Nada nuevo para un viernes. Al menos mañana es sábado.-

Jasper soltó un bufido. –Desearía que cada día fuera sábado.-

-Te entiendo. ¿Crees que debemos tomar precauciones con ella hoy? Ya sabes, en caso de que ese fenómeno de ayer regrese. A Bella le afectó realmente.-

¿Era eso? Ella ni siquiera lo había visto. Era comprensible que ella tuviera miedo, sin embargo. Ella tenía miedo de _ellos_ cuando se conocieron. Esa era sólo la manera en que era, sobre todo con los hombres.

-Hay mucho más que eso. Lo sé. Y quiero quedarme en casa. Pero, si te soy honesto, siento lo mismo cada mañana antes del trabajo. Siento que algo podría suceder mientras no estamos, como si fuera un error irnos. No sé qué hacer.- Él se rió entre dientes. –Ojalá pudiera llevarla en el bolsillo. De esa manera ella siempre estaría a salvo.-

-A menos que tus pantalones se incendiaran. Eso sería un problema.-

Jasper sonrió amargamente. –No creo que un día pase sin que esté preocupado por ella. ¿Sigue durmiendo?-

-Síp. Edward ya ha tomado ventaja de nuestra ausencia. Él está prácticamente súper-pegado a ella. El muy cabrón probablemente está fingiendo dormir.- Emmett tomó un sorbo, claramente infeliz.

Jasper frunció el ceño. –¿Edward y tú están peleados?-

-No. ¿Por qué?-

-Pareces enojado con él. ¿Pasó algo?-

-No estoy enojado.- Pero lo estaba. Jasper simplemente no podía entender por qué.

-Deberíamos estar listos. Voy a despertar al cabrón de Edward.- Dijo Emmett.

Oh sí, él estaba enojado.

Jasper lo siguió.

Como Emmett había dicho, Edward estaba completamente envuelto en torno a Bella. Ella se veía tan tranquila. Trató de no molestarla. A Emmett, sin embargo, no le importó un comino despertarlo.

Él empujó a Edward. –¡Levántate!-

-¡Ow!- Edward le dio un manotazo, fulminándolo con la mirada por despertarlo.

-Es hora de levantarse.- Emmett se burló. –¡Levántate!- Tiró las sábanas fuera de él y de Bella, quien se despertó atontada.

Jasper quería golpear a Emmett por ser tan desconsiderado. ¿Qué, también tenía algo en contra de _ella_?

-Hola hermosa.- Jasper pasó el pulgar por su mejilla. –Perdón por despertarte.-

Bella bostezó, estirándose. –¿Ya se van?- Ella preguntó, mirándolo a través de sus ojos entrecerrados.

-Pronto.- Él suspiró. Tal vez ella le pediría que se quedara. Él podría reportarse enfermo de nuevo.

Bella se sentó. –¿Qué hora es?-

-Como las siete y media.- Él se volvió hacia Edward. –Mejor date prisa. Tenemos que irnos pronto.-

Bella frunció el ceño. –Pensé que hubo un incendio…-

Jasper sacudió su cabeza. –No uno lo suficientemente grande. ¿Vas a estar bien?-

Ella se encogió de hombros. –Sí.- Miró hacia su regazo, jugando con sus manos. –Siento lo de anoche. No sé qué me pasó.-

-¿Quieres hablar de ello?- Emmett preguntó, esperanzado.

-No. Realmente, creo que exageré…ni siquiera puedo explicarlo.- Bella dijo. La cara de Emmett decayó. Todos estaban un poco decepcionados de que ella todavía no estuviera confiando en ellos. Pero no iban a presionarla. Todavía no.

-¿Quieres que te prepare el desayuno?- Jasper preguntó.

-No, yo lo haré.-

Se quedaron en silencio.

-Me voy a tomar una ducha rápida.- Edward dijo, saltando de la cama y dándole a Bella un beso. Él casi le sugería que se uniera a él, pero se lo pensó mejor. Emmett se veía como si quisiera matarlo. Sexo en la ducha no le ayudaría.

Quince minutos más tarde estaban listos para salir.

-Las cortinas están cerradas, ¿verdad?- Emmett comprobó dos veces. –¿La puerta trasera está cerrada?-

Bella se rió. –Emmett, todo está hecho. Ya revisaron la casa. Dos veces.-

-Nunca se puede ser demasiado cauteloso.- Él replicó.

-Mh-hmm. Vamos. Van a llegar tarde.- Bella lo empujó más cerca de la puerta. –Deja de preocuparte por mí. Te prometo que no dejaré que pase nada.-

Como si _eso_ los iba a detener.

Jasper estaba en la puerta, deseando que ya fueran las tres de la tarde. –Te amo.-

Bella parecía sorprendida por un momento, pero se recuperó rápidamente. Se tragó el nudo en la garganta y fingió que él no había dicho nada. En cambio, ella se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso largo y dulce.

Jasper sintió como si le hubieran cortado. _¿Realmente esperas que ella te lo diga de regreso?_ Se dio cuenta de que lo hacía. Él sabía que ella lo amaba. O al menos eso pensaba. Pero ella no reconocía lo que él decía.

-Los veré más tarde.- Ella dijo, luego se acercó a Emmett haciendo lo mismo, y luego a Edward. Era extraño, pero mientras ella los abrazaba y besaba, estaba distante como nunca. Ella había estado pensando los movimientos, cuando ayer había sido sincera.

-Tengan un buen día.- Sus ojos tenían un poco de tristeza mientras se despedía de ellos. Fue desgarrador dejarla, pero ellos sabían que ella no los dejaría faltar a sus responsabilidades. Así que se fueron, con todo el dolor de su corazón, y esperando ansiosamente el final del día.

No pudieron apartar su mirada de sus cabezas durante todo el día.

**.**

-¿Podrías ir un poco más rápido?-

-Ya estoy yendo por encima del límite, Emmett.- Edward dijo. Emmett había estado presionándolo para acelerar desde que salieron de la escuela. Él no podía culparlo. Su corazón y su mente habían estado en casa todo el día mientras su cuerpo estaba sentado frente a un escritorio. Fue una agonía.

-Sí, pero los policías nunca están por aquí, ¡así que acelera!-

-Por el amor de Dios, Emmett, ya casi estamos en casa, de todos modos.- Jasper dijo. –Preferiría que no tuviéramos algún accidente o que nos detengan.-

-No lo harán.-

-Mira, ahí está nuestra entrada, Em, ¿ves? Ahora deja de quejarte.- Jasper actuaba con calma y paciencia, pero él estaba tan ansioso como Emmett. Sintió un peso levantarse de sus hombros cuando se detuvieron.

Emmett fue el primero en atravesar la puerta, gritando el nombre de Bella como lo hacía todos los días.

-¡Nena, ya estoy en casa!-

Ellos esperaban que ella saliera de la cocina o de la sala de estar como solía hacerlo, pero no hubo suerte. Así que Emmett miró en el cuarto de baño mientras que Edward entró en el dormitorio. Jasper bajó al sótano, seguro de que si estaba en algún lugar, era allí.

Pero no, ella no estaba.

Ellos estaban desconcertados. La casa estaba intacta. Todas las puertas estaban cerradas, y las cortinas y las persianas también.

-¿Bella?- Edward entró en la cocina, pero ella tampoco estaba allí. Entonces, algo le llamó la atención. Se acercó a la mesa, y su corazón cayó.

Era una nota. No, no una nota; una carta, toda doblada y ordenada, con sus nombres estampados en ella. La desdobló.

-¿Qué es eso?- Emmett se acercó por atrás, junto con Jasper.

-Una carta.- Edward sabía lo que eso significaba. Todos lo sabían. Cuidadosamente, la leyeron, cada palabra matándolos lentamente.

_Queridos Jasper, Edward, y Emmett, _

_Lo siento. Yo no quiero dejarlos. Tienen que saber eso, pero esto es lo mejor. No es seguro para ustedes, y yo no podría vivir si ustedes estuvieran heridos de alguna manera, sobre todo por mi culpa. Sé que van a diferir con lo que estoy diciendo y que van a dar batalla, pero por favor no lo hagan. Por favor no traten de encontrarme. Olvídense de mí. Todos ustedes son increíbles y amorosos. Estas han sido las mejores semanas de mi vida. Siempre los voy a recordar. Ustedes no han hecho nada malo, deben saberlo. Esta es sólo la forma en que tiene que ser. Sé que van a hacer felices a algunas otras chicas algún día, y ellas no serán ni una fracción de la molestia que soy. Esto es lo más difícil que he tenido que hacer. Espero que me perdonen, y por favor, sean felices. Por mí._

_Bella._

**.**

**.**

* * *

Hola. hola! Pff, ¿qué opinan del capítulo? Que poco nos demoró la felicidad :/ ¡Dios, Bella, por qué lo hiciste! Muchos sentimientos en el capítulo de hoy, ustedes qué piensan, ¿Oliver era en relidad el padre de Bella o por qué se fue? Todo parecía estar bien... Esperaré ansiosamente sus comentarios. Preguntas o sugerencias, ya saben, no duden en hacerlas. Me dedicaré el fin de semana para tenerles listo el capítulo el martes, y ya no retrasarme ;) Así que nos leemos el martes, que tengan un excelente fin de semana. Gracias por leer. Un abrazo.

Kelxi Ylönen


	32. Corre todo el día, llora toda la noche

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y la historia pertenece a la gran She Isn't Here, yo sólo traduzco._

**Aviso: **_La siguiente historia es rated M, tiene contenido sexual, violencia y mal lenguaje._

_Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos, de corazón muchas gracias, me alegra que les guste la historia :) Nos leemos abajo, disfruten del capítulo...  
_

* * *

**Ménage**

Capítulo 32 – Corriendo todo el día, llorando toda la noche.

**Siempre supe que lo harías**.

Fue difícil decir quién explotó primero. Podría haber sido Emmett, quien lanzó una de las sillas hacia el refrigerador.

Podría haber sido Jasper, quien atravesó la casa en un frenesí, como si estuviera esperando que todo fuera una broma e iba a encontrar a Bella escondiéndose debajo de una de las camas.

Pero su mínima cantidad de ropa ya no estaba. Incluso su cepillo de dientes.

O tal vez Edward fue el primero. No fue ruidoso. En su lugar él estaba congelado, sin pestañear y boquiabierto. La ofensiva carta se había caído de sus manos y ahora yacía inocente y terrible a sus pies.

No había duda de que Emmett era el más enojado. Eso era fácil de ver. Estaba enojado porque él lo sabía. No, él no podía decir que sabía que ella iba a salir corriendo. Lo que él había sabido todo el día de ayer fue que Bella no era más su Bella. Ella estaba planeando algo. Él había estado seguro de ello, y, por desgracia, había tenido razón. Supuso que más que nada estaba enojado consigo mismo. Él podría haberla detenido, pero había logrado convencerse de que nada iba a suceder. Todas las falsas alarmas le habían condicionado, y ahora que ella se había ido, parecía como la cosa más obvia del mundo. Seguramente nadie lo hubiera visto venir.

Jasper estaba enojado. Estaba enojado con Bella. ¿Cómo pudo hacer esto? Oh, él sabía por qué lo hizo. Había dos razones que él podía imaginar. O ella no los amaba y decidió irse antes de que fuera demasiado tarde o… los estaba protegiendo, como ella dijo. Sabía que era lo último. Dolía que ella sintiera que tenía que dejarlos en lugar de confiar en ellos. Si tan sólo ella les hubiera dicho que estaba mal…

¿Por qué coño _no_ lo hizo? Oh, ella iba a aprender una cosa o dos cuando la encontraran. Ella había rechazado sus ideas desde el principio; ella no creía que sus problemas eran _sus_ problemas, y parecía que todavía no comprendía el hecho de que se pertenecían mutuamente. Y ¿todas esas tonterías sobre ellos buscando otras chicas? ¡Jodida mierda! ¿Cómo podía decir una cosa tan ridícula después de decirle una y otra vez que ella era suya para siempre? Y ella realmente no creía en eso. Eso era imposible.

-¡Maldita sea!- Jasper pateó la mesa de café, derribándola.

Edward había recuperado por fin sus sentidos, pero todavía parecía aturdido. Entró en la sala de estar, donde Jasper y Emmett se habían congregado. Tomó un tiempo para que los tres pudieran controlar su furia y su dolor, pero eso era exactamente lo que tenían que hacer si es que alguna vez esperaban tener a Bella de vuelta.

-¿Hace cuánto tiempo creen que ella se ha ido?- Preguntó Edward, consciente de que el tiempo era esencial.

-Probablemente desde que nos fuimos. Ella podría estar en cualquier parte ahora.- Dijo Jasper, con la cabeza entre las manos.

-No a cualquier parte.- Emmett dijo. –Ella va a pie.- Ellos se miraron fijamente, claramente horrorizados. –Bueno ella no tiene un coche o una moto, ¿verdad? Y no puede exactamente llamar a cualquier persona para que venga a recogerla. Así que donde quiera que ella vaya, está caminando por allí.-

¡Por supuesto! ¿Por qué no habían pensado en eso? Eso significaba dos cosas: ella no podría haber llegado tan lejos. Forks no era tan grande, y estaba frío afuera. Luego estaba la cuestión de su seguridad…

-Ella está muy vulnerable.- Edward murmuró, angustiado. –Ella está por ahí al aire libre. Incluso si ella está por el bosque, hay animales allí y sabrá Dios quien. Y si la persona equivocada la ve, eso es todo. No sabemos dónde está James, pero estoy dispuesto a apostar a que no está tan lejos. Ella es una presa ahí. ¿En qué estaba pensando? ¿A dónde cree que va?-

Todos habían estado preguntándose eso. Sólo había muy pocos lugares para refugiarse cuando no tenías a nadie ni a dónde ir y nada de dinero. Si ella tuviera algo, ella podría ser capaz de pagar una habitación de algún motel barato por una noche. La idea de Bella estando en un motel de mala muerte con extraños merodeando los hizo estremecer.

-Ella podría haber hecho autostop.- Emmett sugirió. Odiaba la idea, pero tenía que mencionarlo. Si ella estaba realmente desesperada por escapar, podría hacer cualquier cosa.

-No. Ella no. Es demasiado peligroso.- Jasper protestó. –Ella sabe que es mejor.- Entonces él se echó a reír. –O tal vez no. Ella podría estar montando a caballo junto a Johnny Depp en este mismo instante, cantando canciones country y hablando de su próxima película.-

-Tenemos que encontrarla.- Edward dijo, apretándose el puente de la nariz. –Deberíamos separarnos. No podemos perder más tiempo. Deberíamos llamar a mamá y a papá también.-

-De acuerdo.- Jasper cerró el puño, tratando de controlar su ira. –¿Se llevó todas sus cosas con ella?-

-Su ropa no está. No sé qué más…- dijo Emmett. Ellos tenían un poco de dinero por ahí en caso de una emergencia. Emmett fue a la cocina para buscarlo. Lo colocó sobre la mesa de café.

Y contó.

-No creerás que ella tomó algo, ¿verdad?- Preguntó Edward, alarmado. En lo que a él concernía, su dinero era de ella de todos modos, pero él no creía que ella hubiera tomado el dinero y huido con eso.

-Sólo estoy checando.- Emmett explicó.

-¿Y bien?- Jasper apretó los dientes.

Emmett suspiró. –Dos mil. Está todo ahí.-

-Joder.- Jasper puso sus manos en su pelo y tiró con fuerza. –¿Por qué no lo tomó?- Se preguntó en voz alta, enojado.

Sus hermanos fruncieron el ceño, confundidos.

-Ella no tiene un maldito centavo.- Jasper dijo. –Por lo menos si ella está allá afuera, debería tener algo. Estaría más tranquilo si ella hubiera agarrado todo el bote. ¿A dónde va a ir sin dinero? Ella es indefensa y pequeña. Un blanco tan fácil. ¡Una jodida mártir!- Él golpeó una lámpara cercana, enviándola al suelo, donde se hizo añicos.

Él se quedó de pie por un minuto, con la sangre hirviendo, abriendo y cerrando los puños mientras sofocaba su temperamento.

-Voy a llamar a mamá y a papá. Necesitamos mayor número de personas buscando, lo que podamos conseguir. La tendremos de vuelta.- Jasper continuó.

-Mierda sí.- Dijo Emmett. –Y si ella piensa que va a ser fácil, tendrá que pensar en lo que viene. Voy a dejar la escuela y asegurarme de que no dé un paso fuera de la línea.-

Bueno, _todos_ estaban pensando eso.

Jasper tomó el celular de su bolsillo y rápidamente llamó a su mamá.

Esme contestó al primer timbrazo, al ver que su hijo mayor estaba llamando.

-¿Jasper?-

-Mamá, necesitamos tu ayuda.- Él hizo todo lo posible para no sonar tan molesto como en realidad lo estaba. No había razón para desquitarse con su mamá.

-¿Qué pasa, cariño?- Esme nunca había oído ese particular tono en su voz.

-Bella se fue. Necesitamos encontrarla. Me preguntaba si podrías ayudarnos.- Él lo dijo tan rápido que ella apenas entendió.

-¿Qué? ¿Irse? ¿Terminaron ya?-

Jasper cerró los ojos, resistiendo la tentación de hacer un comentario mordaz. –_No_, mamá, nosotros _no_ terminamos. Dejó una jodida nota diciéndonos que se iba y que ella lo siente y toda esa mierda.-

-¡Jasper, el lenguaje!-

-Lo siento.- Él dijo, impaciente. Estaban perdiendo el tiempo. Podía sentir los segundos haciendo tic-tac. –Mira, tenemos que encontrarla lo antes posible. ¿Puedes salir del trabajo ahora?-

-No estoy en el trabajo ahora mismo. Pero, cariño, ¿ella quiere ser encontrada? Puede que tengan que aceptar que ella no está tan involucrada en esta relación como ustedes…-

-Estamos enamorados de ella, mamá. No la vamos a dejar irse caminando. Y no está segura por ahí sola. Ella está ahí afuera, y él está ahí afuera buscándola. Ella no va a durar un día. Si algo le pasa a ella…- Tal vez no debería decirle a su madre acerca del suicidio conjunto.

-Está bien, Jasper. ¿Dónde crees que está?- Esme no estaba dispuesta a discutir con él.

Jasper suspiró, cerca de asfixiarse. –No lo sé. En cualquier lugar. Estoy bastante seguro de que va a pie, por lo que estaría dispuesto a apostar que está pegada a dónde ella no sea fácil de ver.- _Eso espero_. –Pero tal vez puedas buscarla a lo largo de las carreteras. Vamos a salir pronto. Supongo que papá está en el trabajo.-

Pero él vería lo que podía hacer al respecto.

-Sí. Lo voy a llamar y ver si puede salirse. Si no está ocupado, podría ser capaz de tomar un largo descanso.-

-Realmente aprecio esto, mamá.- Jasper dijo.

-¿De verdad crees que ella está en peligro?-

-No lo creo. Lo sé.-

-Bien entonces. Estoy en camino.-

Cuando Jasper colgó, se encontró con Edward sorprendido frente a él, o a su teléfono, para ser más precisos.

-¿Qué?- Jasper se acercó a su hermano.

-El teléfono…- Los ojos de Edward se iluminaron, y de repente tenía esperanza. Jasper y Emmett podían verlo.

-¿Qué pasa con eso?- Jasper no sabía lo que quería decir.

-¿Saben si Bella se llevó su celular con ella?- Preguntó Edward, urgente.

Jasper y Emmett sacudieron sus cabezas, desconcertados.

-No lo sé.- Emmett dijo.

-Revisa.- Edward exigió.

Bella mantenía su teléfono en la cocina. Ella sólo lo utilizaba cuando ellos la llamaban de la escuela. Siempre estaba en el mismo lugar.

Pero ahora ya no estaba.

-No está ahí.- Emmett dijo. –Supongo que se lo llevó.-

Edward sonrió triunfante.

Jasper lo veía como si estuviera loco. –¿Y? Ella se llevó su teléfono con ella. No creerás que ella nos va a contestar si le llamamos, ¿verdad? No seas ingenuo.-

La sonrisa de Edward se amplió. –No, estoy seguro de que ella no va a contestar. Pero no necesitamos que lo haga.-

-¿De qué diablos estás hablando?-

Edward negó con la cabeza. –¿No te acuerdas? Hay un chip en el celular de Bella.-

Ellos lo miraron sin comprender.

Él se explicó. –Entonces podemos rastrearla.-

Jasper y Emmett se iluminaron con esa noticia. Edward se dio cuenta de que _él_ fue el que se aseguró de que su teléfono pudiera ser rastreado. No podía recordar si les había dicho a sus hermanos al respecto. Claro, eso estaba destinado más para los niños, pero…bueno, ¿por qué no iba a querer saber dónde estaba ella? Tal vez era un poco acosador de su parte, pero no le importaba. Había llegado el momento de que hacer tal cosa era necesario. Sólo rezaba para que funcionara.

-¿Cómo es exactamente que la rastrearemos?- Preguntó Emmett.

-Hay un sitio web al que entras, y…-

-Voy a encender la computadora.- Emmett corrió hacia el escritorio. Todos miraron fijamente a la pantalla en cuanto Edward le dijo a Emmett en qué sitio entrar. Sus corazones dejaron de latir casi por completo cuando vieron que no sólo el teléfono de Bella estaba encendido, sino que su ubicación estaba justo delante de sus ojos.

Y se pusieron en marcha.

**Planeando una ejecución**.

Bella casi se había venido abajo cuando ellos dijeron adiós. Quería morirse por lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Pero tenía que hacerlo. Era ella o ellos, y ella nunca podría dejar que algo les sucediera a ellos. Ella había sabido que su tiempo estaba contado, y ayer se había señalado el comienzo del fin.

Cuando escuchó al hombre que estaba en su casa, Bella estaba segura de que era su padre, que había ido a destruirlos. Entonces lo vio por la ventana, y, por supuesto, no era él.

Ella tendría que haber esperado que Víctor apareciera. Él sabía que ella estaba allí. Él no estaba simplemente explorando el área; estaba más como rodeando a su presa. Bella sabía que su padre no estaría muy lejos. Si ella esperaba demasiado tiempo para actuar, sería demasiado tarde. Eso la había vuelto loca toda la noche. Había llorado y luchado consigo misma sobre lo que debía hacer. Ella quería decirles.

Pero al final, sus vidas estaban en juego.

Cuando se fueron, Bella lloró. Ella lloró mientras hacía su maleta, y lloró aún más fuerte mientras escribía esa terrible carta. Era imposible mantener la compostura. Su vida estaba a punto de irse por el desagüe. Ella quiso decir lo que escribió. Ella quería que fueran felices, incluso si eso significaba estar con alguien más. Ese pensamiento la mató. Ella no quería que ellos incluso _miraran_ a otra mujer, pero eso no era justo. Ellos la amaban, y ella los amaba. Ellos no entenderían lo que estaba haciendo y por qué. Decían que iban a cuidarla y a mantenerla a salvo, pero Bella no iba a arriesgarlos.

Y estaba harta de tener miedo. Si iba a morir, lo haría peleando y se llevaría a su padre con ella.

No, ellos nunca entenderían eso. No era pos su seguridad ya. Esconderse la estaba haciendo aún más una víctima.

No más.

Bella puso la carta sobre la mesa, empujando la imagen de ellos regresando a casa y leyéndola fuera de su mente. Se dijo una y otra vez que esto era lo mejor. Mientras ellos estuvieran a salvo, eso era lo que importaba.

Entonces ella hizo algo que realmente odió.

Ella llamó a Víctor.

Él no tardó en contestar, y Bella tuvo que respirar hondo antes de hablar. _No tengas miedo_.

-¿Víctor?- No pudo evitar el ligero temblor en su voz.

Hubo en breve silencio. –Bueno, hola abejita.- Ella casi podía oírle sonriendo. Su voz destilaba arrogancia. Había tenido éxito en su intento.

-¿Sabes dónde estoy?- Bella fue al punto.

Víctor se echó a reír. –Sí, mi palomita. Pude olerte en esa casa ayer. Esos muchachos tuyos seguro estuvieron ansiosos durante mi pequeña visita.-

Bella contuvo las lágrimas. –¿Sabe _él _dónde estoy?-

-Todavía no.-

Y ahí estaba. _Todavía no_.

-¿Él está contigo ahora?-

-No, dulzura. Quiero decir, puedo decirle si tú _quieres_, pero tengo la sensación de que no.-

-Tienes razón, no.-

-¿Protegiendo a tus chicos? Dime, ¿con cuál estás jodiendo?-

Los ojos de Bella se ampliaron. Eso era lo último que él necesitaba saber. –Yo no estoy _jodiendo_ con ninguno de ellos.- Puso tanta convicción en su voz como pudo reunir.

-¿Por qué tengo problemas para creer eso?- Él se burló.

-Porque eres un hombre.-

Víctor soltó una carcajada. –Muy cierto. Entonces, ¿dónde quieres que nos veamos?-

-Víctor, vas a ayudarme, ¿no es así?- Ella nunca estaba segura de él, pero había momentos en que pensaba que podía confiar en él hasta cierto punto. Con suerte, este sería uno de esos momentos.

-¿Qué hay para mí?-

Pero siempre había una trampa con él.

-¿Qué quieres?- Preguntó ella.

-Tú sabes lo que quiero. Me lo prometiste, ¿recuerdas?-

Oh, Bella lo recordaba. Tenía el estómago en nudos mientras trataba desesperadamente de pensar en maneras de salir de eso. Víctor era, sin duda, uno de los más grandes tipos raros que había visto en su vida. Pero era un tipo raro inteligente. Cuando se trataba de conseguir lo que quería.

Era simple lo que él quería. La quería a _ella_. Sería halagador si no fuera por el hecho de que su padre era rico. Víctor, aunque tal vez unos pocos grados menos monstruoso que James Mercury, no era tan leal o sensato. Él quería lo que él quería, y sabía cómo conseguirlo. Bella creía que realmente se sentía atraído por ella, pero su herencia era probablemente mucho más atractiva. Ella no era estúpida. Años atrás, ella había aceptado casarse con él a cambio de su ayuda. Ahora ella tenía dieciocho años y él estaba esperando. Bella no sabía lo que él había planeado, pero ella pensaba que tenía algo que ver con el asesinato de su padre. No había manera en el infierno de que su padre la dejara salir a una cita con alguien, y mucho menos casarse.

Y de ninguna maldita manera ella nunca, _nunca_ iba a casarse con Víctor. Ya podía sentir las náuseas apareciendo. Nunca hubo un plan implicado, porque, ¿cómo iba ella a saber cuál sería la situación algunos años en el futuro? Lo único que sabía era que iba a encontrar la manera de escapar de los dos. Sólo que ahora ella estaba acorralada. Si ella no accedía a casarse con Víctor, entonces él tendría que matar a los Cullen.

-Lo recuerdo.- Ella le dijo. –Y no le dirás sobre ellos…-

-Siempre y cuando tú mantengas tu palabra, entonces tenemos un trato. Tus pequeños Cullen están seguros. No te preocupes, calabaza, ellos no son realmente una preocupación para mí. Siempre y cuando no interfieran, es decir.-

-No lo harán.- Ella juró. _¡Mierda, él sabe quiénes son!_

-Bien. Entonces, ¿dónde te recojo, mi querida Bella?-

Bella echó un último vistazo a la casa que había sido su hogar durante las últimas semanas. Ella no quería ser demasiado sentimental en ese momento. Ella nunca se iría si no podía retener un poco de aire de frialdad. Una cosa era segura, sin embargo: ella nunca olvidaría este lugar. Ella siempre iba a anhelar volver. Pero la casa no era nada en comparación con los hombres que vivían allí. Sabía que nunca iba a volver a verlos.

Esto era todo.

**.**

Bella se quedó esperando al lado de la carretera en una esquina designada. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que él se detuviera. Ella se deslizó en el asiento del pasajero, que olía algo horrible.

-Cuánto tiempo sin verte, querida. ¿Nos vamos?- Víctor pisó el acelerador y se fueron a toda velocidad por la carretera.

Llegaron a su casa poco después del mediodía. Él no podía quedarse mucho tiempo, le dijo, por lo que él escondió a Bella en el dormitorio.

-El trabajo llama, bonita.- Y él se fue por la puerta. Él no tenía por qué decirle que no fuera a ninguna parte o que no llamara a nadie. La amenaza era cada vez más inminente. Si ella hacia cualquier cosa fuera de lugar, ella estaría poniendo a los hombres que amaba en peligro.

Bella no sabía qué hacer. Tenía mucho tiempo para reflexionar hasta que Víctor volviera, y entonces, ¿qué? ¿Qué esperaba? Él podría estar por ahí ahora mismo trazando la muerte de su padre. Bella tenía que admitir que no estaba del todo contenta sobre Víctor haciendo esa acción en particular. Ella no se consideraba a sí misma como una persona violenta, y ciertamente no una asesina, pero si alguien lo iba a matar, debía ser ella. Ese sería su cierre. Ella no conseguiría ninguna satisfacción si Víctor lo hacía. Él sólo estaba haciendo eso por dinero y poder. Ella lo hacía por venganza, justicia y paz. Era enfermo, pero realmente sentía que era eso lo que ella necesitaba. La venganza y la justicia eran la misma cosa.

Pero ella no tenía otra opción. Ella no iba a caminar simplemente hacia su padre y dispararle o algo.

Bella se sentó en la cama, sus pertenencias a su lado. Ella no iba a sacar nada de las bolsas. Ni siquiera le importaba mantenerlas. Realmente, ella tomó las ropas y demás para que ellos no tuvieran que lidiar con ellas. Sin recordatorios. ¡Dios, los extrañaba! Sólo habían pasado unas pocas horas, pero sabiendo que a estas horas estaban por tener un giro en su vida le dio uno de los peores dolores. Ella nunca pensó que iba a estar aquí. Nunca imaginó que tendría que dejar a alguien atrás. Se preguntó si ellos alguna vez se lo perdonarían.

Bella no podía soportar el silencio y la espera. Si ella no dejaba de pensar en ellos, iba a suicidarse.

Ella pasó las siguientes horas contemplando. Esperando. Buscando. Deambuló por la casa, sin saber lo que estaba buscando. ¿Un plan de escape? ¿Un genio en una botella? ¿James Bond? Lo que encontró fue una pequeña casa con muy poco en ella. No había absolutamente ningún toque de Víctor. Él era un colorido monstruo de hombre, sin embargo, todo a su alrededor era de colores suaves y sin ningún signo de desorden. Era tan impersonal. Se preguntó si él había matado al dueño para mudarse. Eso sonaba como algo que él podría hacer.

Apenas había comida en la cocina o artículos personales en la casa. La televisión funcionaba, para su asombro. Se sentó en el sofá, manteniendo su cuerpo tieso como una tabla. No se creía capaz de relajarse en la casa de su enemigo. Fue sólo suerte que Jerry Springer***** estuviera empezando.

_Mi padre es un travesti y está teniendo una aventura con mi novia_.

Bella resopló, mirando como la esposa del hombre y alguna muchacha sin sujetador se golpeaban la una a la otra. Ella estaba tan absorta en el espectáculo que el tiempo pasó volando, y antes de que se diera cuenta, la puerta principal estaba siendo abierta.

Ella contuvo su hostilidad cuando Víctor apareció a la vista. Él tenía una expresión arrogante en su cara. Era perfectamente consciente de que ella no estaba feliz de verlo. Bella se escabulló cuando él vino a sentarse a su lado. Él no tenía que, sin embargo, puso uno de sus largos y pálidos brazos alrededor de su cintura para acercarla más. Bella quería vomitar. Sobre _él,_ de preferencia.

-¿Te alegras de verme?- Él estaba demasiado cerca de ella. Sus labios estaban amenazando con hacer contacto. Ella se encogió.

-Aw, no finjas que no me quieres, pastelito.- Él susurró.

_¡Deja de referirte a mí como comida, idiota! ¡Yo no soy un pastel, o una calabaza, o una manzana!_

-Yo _no_ te quiero.- Bella dijo, mirándolo a los ojos fijamente.

-Por supuesto que sí.- Víctor dijo, con un aire de superioridad. –Yo estaba siendo bueno contigo. Puedo ser muy paciente cuando quiero serlo. Pero ahora que estás aquí, ¿por qué no empezar la luna de miel antes de tiempo?-

Bella lo empujó. –No.-

-No es como si fueras una virgen.- Él sonrió.

Víctor deslizó una mano hasta su entrepierna y empezó a frotarla. A diferencia de Jasper, Edward y Emmett, ella no tuvo ningún placer de sus atenciones. Ella le dio una palmada en la mano y se levantó.

-¡Dije que no!- Ella puso tanta distancia entre ellos como pudo.

Víctor se levantó, sin estar perturbado en lo más mínimo. –Esa no es forma de agradecer a tu héroe, Bella. Me _deshice_ de tu escoria de padre esta tarde, y _soy _tu futuro esposo. Todo lo que pido es un poco de gratitud a cambio.- Él avanzó lentamente.

-Él no está muerto.- Bella dijo. James Mercury no era tan fácil de matar. Él estaba mintiendo. Tenía que estarlo.

-Oh, pero lo hice. Pero no te preocupes; lo hice parecer muy natural. Nadie sospechará nada. Y si lo hacen, bueno…sólo voy a matarlos.-

Bella seguía sin estar convencida.

-He estado esperando tenerte durante años, Bella. Debes estar agradecida de que no te haya tomado en contra de tu voluntad. Pero estoy cansado de esperar, y yo te quiero en mi cama. O en el suelo, o dónde sea que quieras.-

La mente de Bella se aceleró. ¿Esto estaba sucediendo _ahora_? Ella iba a ser violada de nuevo. No había tiempo para pensar en qué hacer.

Imágenes de los hombres que dejó atrás pasaron por su cabeza. Ellos estarían tan avergonzados de ella en este momento si lo supieran. Ni siquiera la querrían de vuelta después de esto. Ella ya estaba manchada, y estaba a punto de suceder de nuevo.

Pero no si podía evitarlo. No sin una pelea.

_Mantente fuerte_.

Víctor de acercó a ella, seguro de que la tenía en sus garras. Lo que en cierto modo así era.

Bella no reaccionó cuando él la besó. Empezó suave, pero al no obtener respuesta, exigió más. Trató de forzar su lengua en su boca, y él tenía su cintura en un férreo control.

Bella entró en pánico. No, no voy a dejar que esto suceda. Ella trajo un puño y le dio un puñetazo en la mandíbula. Víctor retrocedió, momentáneamente sorprendido. Luego él sonrió, sin inmutarse.

-Quieres jugar rudo, ¿verdad?- Bella lo fulminó con la mirada. No había manera de que ella fuera capaz de hablar.

En la siguiente fracción de segundo, Víctor la abofeteó en la mejilla. Él fue por otro beso devastador, y Bella luchó por esquivarlo. En su lugar los labios de Víctor se encontraron con su cuello.

Bella levantó su rodilla, pegándole en la entrepierna.

Víctor se aferró a su entrepierna con una mano, riendo perplejo en sus intentos de luchar contra él.

-Bueno, si tú insistes, querida. Te lo daré bonito y duro.- Él se lanzó contra ella y ambos cayeron al suelo. Bella se golpeó duro su espalda, y su cabeza dio un lindo golpe como saludo al piso de madera. Ella gritó, sintiéndose ligeramente mareada, pero estaba decidida a no desmayarse. Víctor claramente estaba disfrutando de lo que él llamaría su "determinación guerrera". Ella lo sintió endurecerse contra su estómago mientras comenzaba a deshacerse de sus pantalones. Ella estaba en una desventaja aún mayor porque él ya tenía sus piernas abiertas. Él comenzó a tirar de sus pantalones.

_¡No, no, no! _Bella logró liberar uno de sus brazos. Víctor estaba distraído (y ella se sentía enferma de que hubiera llegado al punto donde él se estaba quitando los pantalones y ella ya no los tenía). Bella agarró su cabello en un puño, llevándolo a su nivel, y enterrando sus dientes en su hombro.

-¡Ahh!- Víctor trató de detenerla, pero no tuvo éxito. Su piel se rompió fácilmente. Se negó a quitarse de ella a pesar de que el dolor se hacía más fuerte. –¡Bella, voy a matarlos si no te detienes, maldita sea!- Él dijo con los dientes apretados. Pero Bella no iba a caer por eso. Ella haría lo que fuera necesario para asegurarse de que él no tuviera la oportunidad de herir a quienes ella amaba. O a ella misma.

Víctor se calmó de repente con un gruñido repugnante. Bella abrió los ojos para encontrarlo mirándola fijamente en shock, con la boca abierta. Fue alzado de ella por alguien que ella no había podido darse cuenta que estaba allí.

Su padre no dijo nada mientras él estaba por encima de ella empuñando un cuchillo que acababa de estar en la espalda de Víctor. Las gotas de sangre hicieron manchas alrededor de sus pies. Sus helados ojos azules nunca dejaron los suyos mientras él daba un paso hacia ella, apretando su agarre alrededor del cuchillo que Bella estaba segura que iba a ser su final.

Y en lo único que podía pensar era en los tres hermosos hombres que nunca iba a volver a ver.

**.**

**.**

* * *

*****Jerry Springer: presentador estadounidense del talk-show The Jerry Springer Show.

Hola, hola! ¿Qué les pareció? Ahora sabemos que Bella vio a Víctor y por ese motivo huyó, tendría que haberle dicho a los chicos, pero esa fue su manera de protegerlos. A mi en lo personal en este capítulo Víctor me puso los pelos de punta, ¿cómo puede Bella confiar aunque sea un poco en él? ¿Creen que los Cullen la encuentren? Muy bien pensado lo del chip, ojala que lleguen pronto, porque Bella oficialmente acaba de reencontrarse con su padre :S Espero sus comentarios, y ya saben, si tienen preguntas o alguna sugerencia no duden en hacerlas. Gracias por leer, que tengan muy buena semana, nos leemos el viernes.

¡Saludos!

Kelxi Ylönen


	33. Respira

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y la historia pertenece a la gran She Isn't Here, yo sólo traduzco._

**Aviso: **_La siguiente historia es rated M, tiene contenido sexual, violencia y mal lenguaje._

_Wow muchas gracias! El capítulo pasado ha sido el que más comentarios ha tenido hasta el momento, un enorme GRACIAS a cada uno de ustedes que se toma el tiempo de compartirme sus opiniones, gracias también a quienes agregan la historia a sus alertas y favoritos, y bienvenidos los nuevos lectores, espero que disfruten de este capítulo, a leer..._

* * *

**Ménage**

Capítulo 33 – Respira

Bella no creía en Dios o en el más allá. Ella no creía que hubiera un Infierno bajo sus pies y un Paraíso sobre su cabeza. No sabía exactamente lo que ella creía o lo que quería creer. Pensó que iba a descubrir el gran misterio muy pronto, sin embargo. Demasiado pronto. No estaba preparada para dormir. Ni siquiera cerca. Hace mucho tiempo había aceptado que su vida sería más bien corta, y hoy había tenido que aceptar esa idea de nuevo. Pero ahora era diferente. Ella no se iba a sentar ahí y aceptarlo simplemente como una muñeca de trapo. Ella había probado una vida mejor, y ahora quería luchar por ella. O intentarlo.

Ella se encontró con la mirada de su padre, y fue como si nunca le hubiera dejado, como si las últimas semanas hubieran sido un sueño y hubiera estado con él todo el tiempo. Podía ver que estaba enojado con tanta claridad como ella podía ver la sangre en el suelo. No estaba enojado, estaba _loco_.

Víctor aún respiraba, apenas, a su lado. Él se estaba muriendo. Bella no podía encontrar en ella un poco de lástima por él. Que desperdicio sería. Mientras ella miraba fijamente hacia su padre, pensó en la ironía de la situación: ella había sido salvada por el hombre del que ella necesitaba ser salvada. Iba de un horror a otro.

Se dio cuenta de que sus pantalones todavía estaban abajo por lo que Víctor había tratado de hacerle. Con una mano temblorosa, se puso decente. Bueno, tan decente como fuera posible dadas las circunstancias. Él la observaba, sin un rastro de bondad o de luz en su rostro. Pura ira, pura locura.

Hasta ese momento se había mantenido en silencio, calculando.

-Me traicionaste.- Él habló con tanta ligereza en voz baja, como si hablara para sí mismo, pero sus palabras eran para sus oídos. Él dio un paso más cerca. –Siempre quisiste huir de mí. ¿A esto querías llegar?-

Bella no dijo nada. Ella se congeló, no tan atrevida como para moverse y provocar más violencia. Tenía que pensar, y pensar rápido.

-Levántate.- Él ordenó.

Bella se quedó donde estaba.

-_Levántate_.-

La habitación estaba muy cerca. Ella podría ser capaz de hacerlo.

Él dio otro paso.

-Debes saber que es mejor no jugar conmigo, bebé. Cuando te diga que hagas algo, lo haces.- Sonaba como él siempre lo hacía; regañando y tan condescendiente.

Bella nunca se había movido tan rápido en su vida. Ella echó a correr hacia el dormitorio sin pestañear, y él estaba justo pisándole los talones, pero ella cerró la puerta y le echó llave en el mismo segundo en que llegó.

-¡Abre la maldita puerta, Bella!- James golpeaba su puño furiosamente contra la puerta.

Bella lo ignoró. Tenía que encontrar una salida.

No podía dejar que el miedo se interpusiera en su camino.

Había una ventana que era lo suficientemente grande para salir.

-¿Crees que voy a hacerte daño?- Oyó decir a su padre.

_Bueno sí_.

-No voy a matarte, Bella.- Juró, sonando bastante convincente. –Sólo quiero que vuelvas a casa. No te voy a castigar con dureza. Pero tienes que aprender.- Él esperó a que ella dijera algo, pero Bella estaba concentrada en salir (sin mucho éxito). Por desgracia, la ventana estaba atascada. Era una vieja ventana y había sido pintada recientemente. Bella no podía creer su mala suerte.

_No deberías estar sorprendida. ¿Por qué no iba a estar atascada la ventana?_

-¡Deja de tratar de dejarme!- James gritó, dando a la puerta otro duro golpe. Era fácil discernir lo que ella estaba haciendo. No iba a dejarla escapar. Bella dejó escapar un pequeño quejido. Sus piernas temblaban mientras apresuradamente trabajaba para abrir la ventana.

-¡Bella!- Él empezó a dar patadas a la puerta, y Bella no podía esperar más. Tomó una lámpara y la estrelló contra la ventana. Hizo otro intento para romperla. Fragmentos de vidrio quedaron pegados en el marco. Bella los rompió rápidamente antes de estirar una de sus piernas para hacer su escape. Acababa de poner un pie al otro lado, cuando la puerta de la habitación se derrumbó en el suelo.

Bella gritó mientras era arrastrada, su pierna quedó cortada por el vidrio roto. James la dejó caer sobre la cama, agarrándola por los hombros con sus manos cubiertas de sangre.

-¡Te dije que te _detuvieras_, Bella! Pero tú nunca escuchas.- Él gruñó. Estaba completamente presionado en contra de ella, y Bella no podía moverse para salvar su vida. No era la primera vez que se sentía pequeña y débil.

Entonces de repente se volvió tierno, acariciando su mejilla con una mano manchada. –Te he echado de menos. Y tú estabas cerca todo el tiempo. Sabía que lo estabas.- Él olió su cabello. Bella apretó sus ojos cerrados, sintiéndose enferma. –¿Dejaste que te tocara?- Él susurró.

Bella negó con la cabeza.

-Habla.- Él exigió. –Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que escuché tu voz. Dime que él no te hizo el amor.-

_Hacer el amor. Como si él supiera que es eso_.

-No.- Bella dijo finalmente, manteniendo su voz fuerte.

James ladeó su cabeza con curiosidad. –Estás mintiendo.- Él movió el cuello de su blusa, dejando al descubierto varios chupetones. Él se rió sin humor, y el miedo de Bella se disparó. Ella no podía mentir. Era obvio lo que había estado haciendo.

Su padre tocó las marcas toscamente. –Voy a matarlo.- Él dijo.

Los ojos de Bella se abrieron. –P-pero él ya está muerto.- Ella dijo, refiriéndose a Víctor, con la esperanza de que fuera él a quien se refería.

-¿Crees que soy estúpido, bebé?- Él le acarició la pierna herida con afecto. Bella tenía una idea terrible de que ella sabía de lo que él estaba hablando.

-Él pensó que estaba siendo inteligente. Él pensó que yo no sabía que me era desleal, que yo no me daba cuenta de la forma en que te miraba. Pero tú eres _mía_, y yo haría cualquier cosa para reclamar lo que me pertenece. Lo seguí, ya ves. Conozco a esos hombres que te escondieron de mí. Y, según parece, ellos estaban haciendo más que eso.- Él sonrió, mostrando sus dientes. Más bien parecía una mueca, en opinión de Bella. –¿Cuál? Vamos, Bella, tengo que saber cuál violó a mi hija. Y me gustaría saber qué hijo del doctor Cullen se va a perder.-

_¡No!_

Bella trató de darle un rodillazo, cualquier cosa para escapar, para hacerle daño. Pero él era demasiado fuerte, demasiado centrado.

-Eres mía. ¿Por qué me desobedeces? ¿Por qué me lastimas?- Él la detuvo gritando, sujetando sus brazos a los costados.

-¡Porque tú eres mi papá!- Bella escupió. –Se supone que tienes que cuidar de mí y amarme como un _padre_ lo hace. ¡No se supone que me violes y me encierres en un maldito sótano! Los papás de verdad no le harían eso a sus hijas.-

James frunció el ceño. –¿Los padres _reales_ Bella?¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Te amo más que a nadie, más de lo que cualquier otro padre haya amado a su propia carne y sangre. Yo sabía desde el día que naciste que ibas a ser mía; lo que significabas para mí. Sabía que nunca podría dejar ir a mi ángel. No hay nada malo en que un padre ame a su hija.-

Cuando acabó de decir eso Bella estaba sollozando. ¿Por qué su padre tenía que estar enfermo? ¿Por qué tenía que ser un monstruo? ¿Por qué no podía ser normal?

-Nunca te violé.- Él susurró, no del todo terminado. Él dejó que su mano vagara hasta su muslo y su entrepierna. Sus ojos estaban salvajes y relucientes. –Te hice el amor. Eso es lo que haces cuando amas a alguien tanto como yo te amo.-

Los asfixiantes sollozos de Bella trajeron una sonrisa a sus labios. –Tú nunca aprendes, Bella. Voy a tener que ser no tan agradable contigo por un tiempo. Tienes que ganarte mi confianza, y necesitas ser castigada. ¿Dejaste que uno de esos chicos afeminados te tocara aquí? ¿Lo hiciste?- Él acarició su centro.

Ella no respondió. No serviría de nada, de todos modos. Él iba a hacer lo que quisiera hacer, y nada de lo que ella dijera podría influir en él de una manera u otra. Así que ella no dijo que sí, que ellos la habían tocado allí, que ellos le habían hecho el amor, la forma real de hacer el amor de la que él no sabía nada. Y que ellos la amaban de la manera correcta.

Y ella los amaba de vuelta.

Ella no iba a decir nada de eso.

-Está bien.- Él continuó. –Sabía que ibas a volver así que me preparé. Tu habitación está lista para ti. Me temo que no voy a ser capaz de dejarte salir por un tiempo, Bella.- Él, por supuesto, estaba hablando del sótano.

Ambos fueron sorprendidos cuando una explosión repentina sonó.

Y allí estaba Víctor en la puerta con una pistola apuntándolos directamente. Había humo. Bella no podía decir exactamente a lo que le había disparado.

James se rió, su actitud calmada inquebrantable. Víctor todavía estaba vivo y coleando a duras penas. Bella sabía que él estaba teniendo problemas para respirar. Él estaría sangrando hasta la muerte, sin duda, y probablemente tenía perforado algún órgano o arteria principal.

_Me pregunto cuántas partes de su cuerpo tendrá un valor_, Bella pensó distraídamente en un momento de enferma ironía. _Se lo merece_, pensó. Pero, al final, él era el que tenía el arma. No era tiempo para reír.

James se levantó de la cama, desarmado salvo por un cuchillo. Él estaba completamente vulnerable a una bala. Bella quería que Víctor acabara de pegarle un tiro si eso era lo que se proponía.

Pero eso no fue lo que pasó. James se burló de él por un minuto, incitándolo. No estaba afectado, por lo que Víctor vaciló. Él no estaba recibiendo la reacción que quería: el miedo. Él quería que rogara por su vida.

Bella se escabulló hacia atrás, aliviando la presión de su pierna. La sangre salía de manera constante, y su cabeza estaba un poco borrosa de cuando ella se golpeó en el suelo antes. Ella observó, medio aturdida, como Víctor y su padre se pusieron frente a frente. Era ridículo, pensó. Si alguien iba a morir, entonces que acabara de una vez. _Hazlo_.

_¡Sólo dispárale!_

Y entonces Víctor tomó su decisión. Él ladeó la pistola, apuntando a la cabeza de James.

La giró.

Apuntó hacia Bella en su lugar.

Y disparó.

**.**

-Aquí. Esa es la casa.- Jasper le dijo a Emmett, quien insistió en conducir. Habían acelerado todo el camino, con los ojos bien abiertos buscando la casa en la que su Bella estaba. Era una casa solitaria. No había vecinos alrededor. Emmett aparcó a un lado de la carretera y saltó de coche. Decir que tenían prisa sería quedarse corto.

Fue pura suerte que Carlisle y Esme llegaran al mismo tiempo que sus hijos lo hicieron. Jasper había llamado de nuevo a su madre para decirle donde creían que estaba Bella. Carlisle ya estaba en camino a su casa, por lo que Esme lo esperaba. Se detuvieron justo detrás de Emmett.

Había otros dos coches en el camino de entrada. Todos tomaron nota de eso. Carlisle miró a su mujer, lamentando el haber permitido que ella lo convenciera de llevarla con ellos. Si algo le sucedía a ella…

-Papá, ¿trajiste tu arma?- Edward preguntó. Sabía que su padre era dueño de una (por si acaso) y le había pedido que la trajera (por si acaso).

-Sí.- Carlisle le dio unas palmaditas a la funda oculta debajo de su chaqueta. –¿Cómo quieren hacer esto?-

Ellos no sabían que esperar. Estaban seguros de que Bella estaba ahí, y si no lo estaba, lo había estado. ¿Era una prisionera? ¿O estaba allí de buena gana, completamente feliz de estar lejos de ellos? ¿Y si había alguien más con ella? Tenían algunas dudas. Fue por eso que se aseguraron de tener un arma.

-Podríamos sólo tocar.- Emmett lo dijo con la mayor naturalidad.

Todos lo miraron como si estuviera loco.

-¿Qué? Va a ser menos sospechoso que trepar por una ventana.-

-No queremos anunciarnos.- Jasper miró la casa enfrente de ellos. –Tenemos que usar estrategia. No sabemos lo que nos espera adentro. Y no sabemos quién…-

¡BANG!

Todos dejaron escapar un jadeo colectivo, sus ojos se dirigieron de nuevo a la casa.

Había sido un arma de fuego. Era tan distinto que no había ninguna duda en cuanto a lo que había sido. Alguien había disparado un arma en la casa.

Pero Bella estaba allí.

Unos segundos más tarde, otro disparo se escuchó.

Ellos no pensaron. Todos los pensamientos sobre la estrategia se habían ido, y corrieron hacia la puerta, Jasper en la delantera. La puerta principal no estaba cerrada.

Lo primero que ellos vieron fue sangre. Se había extendido sobre el suelo, y eso les hizo enfermar. Podría ser su sangre.

-¡Bella!- Jasper gritó, sin importarle si alertaba a alguien más en la casa sobre su presencia. Él sólo quería llegar a ella, sólo la quería de vuelta en sus brazos.

Tenían que encontrarla.

-Ten cuidado, hijo.- Su padre le puso una mano en el hombro. Jasper asintió con la cabeza, sólo medio prestando atención a las palabras de su padre. Emmett y Edward estaban a su lado.

Era imposible evitar toda la sangre en el suelo. Siguieron el rastro rojo hasta lo que suponían era un dormitorio. La puerta estaba entreabierta. Jasper se acercó a la puerta con cautela, escuchando los sollozos ahogados que procedían del interior. Empujó la puerta para abrirla.

Lo primero que notaron fue el cuerpo de un hombre tendido en el suelo. Sus ojos, sin vida, miraban sin ver delante de él hacia la cama.

Y entonces ellos la vieron.

Era difícil decir quien gritó primero; Esme, quien miraba a su hija adoptiva con horror. O Jasper, Edward y Emmett, cuyos corazones se rompieron en un millón de fragmentos ante la visión.

El hombre que era, sin ninguna duda, James Mercury, estaba sentado en la cama. Y ahí estaba Bella, inmóvil, en el centro de la cama. La sangre fluía de su abdomen. Ella estaba perfectamente quieta.

-¡No!- Edward intentó ir con ella, todos lo hicieron, pero James finalmente fue consciente de su presencia. Apuntó con una pistola en su dirección mientras él los miraba, con los ojos húmedos con lágrimas. Su respiración era rápida y superficial y sus manos estaban cubiertas de sangre.

A Jasper prácticamente no le importaba si él disparaba. Necesitaba llegar a Bella. Ella estaba tan quieta, tan pálida…. Él sabía, en el fondo, que ya era demasiado tarde.

Carlisle dio un paso adelante frente a sus hijos, una imagen de calma y racionalidad. –James, baja el arma. Déjame ver a Bella. Tenemos que ayudarla.- Trató de razonar con su compañero de trabajo. Si no era ya demasiado tarde para salvarla, pronto lo sería.

James apretó la mandíbula. –¿Por qué?- Él sollozó. –Ella ya me ha dejado. Está muerta.- Él estaba deshecho. Literalmente se estremeció con su dolor. –Ella no tenía que morir. Él no tenía que pegarle un tiro. Pero mírala,- pero ellos aún no podían desviar sus ojos de su cuerpo inerte, -ella es sólo una muñeca ahora. Sólo un cuerpo.-

Esme lloraba silenciosamente detrás de su marido. Sus hijos se aferraban uno al otro, inconsolables. No estaban dispuestos a creerle al psicópata en frente de ellos. Él tenía que estar equivocado.

-Ella necesita un hospital, James. No es demasiado tarde. No podemos dejarla allí para que muera desangrada. Por favor, déjame verla.- Carlisle dio otro paso, pero fue advertido rápidamente.

-¡No!- James gritó, apuntando el arma con más fuerza esta vez. –¡Ella es mía! No se atrevan a tocarla.- Sus ojos viajaron salvajemente entre el resto de los hombres Cullen. –¿Cuál de ustedes lo hizo? ¿Eh? Yo sé que fue uno de ustedes. Ensuciaron a mi niña. La tocaron. ¿Quién fue? ¿Tú?- Sus ojos se posaron en Emmett.

Emmett elevó su barbilla en desafió. –Yo la amo.- Él dijo.

Esme lloró con más fuerza. –¡Emmett, no!-

Jasper y Edward se pusieron delante de su hermano menor en un intento de protegerlo de la ira de James. Jasper llamó la atención de su padre, insistiéndole en silencio que sacara su arma.

James, bastante maniático en este momento, agitó su arma alrededor, riendo. –No importa, niños, todos van a morir. Tengo suficientes balas para cada uno de ustedes. Aunque tal vez debería dejar libre a la mujer. Realmente no puedo soportar que las mujeres lloren. O tal vez te dispare en la cabeza, Esme. Eso va a conseguir que te calles.-

Esme lo miró fijamente.

Entonces Carlisle apuntó a James con su arma, furioso. –No _vuelvas _a amenazar a mi esposa ni a mis hijos.-

James siguió riendo, imperturbable ante el hecho de que una pistola lo apuntaba en la cabeza. –Carlisle, mi amigo.- Los Cullen fruncieron el ceño. –No veo tu punto. Las esposas son intercambiables, pero todos morimos al final, así que ¿por qué hacer un escándalo por un pequeño avance rápido? Ya he perdido a mi hija, así que sólo pienso que es justo que tú pierdas a un ser querido, también. Aunque sería muy poco en el marcador. Si no fuera porque tus hijos se entrometieron, doctor Cullen, mi encantadora chica no estaría muerta. Pero ellos se la llevaron lejos de mí, hicieron que me traicionara. Ella era mía, y se la robaron. ¡No pueden llevarse a alguien que no les pertenece!- Le temblaban las manos por su rabia y sus lágrimas. James realmente _estaba loco_.

Emmett no quería nada más que golpearlo. No podía creer que estuvieran allí de pie mientras Bella estaba ahí tendida, a simples pies de distancia. Ella estaba tan cerca, pero inalcanzable. Estaba muerta.

_No pienses de esa manera. No sabes eso. Ella todavía podría estar viva_.

A Emmett le fue imposible controlar las lágrimas. Sentía como si su corazón estuviera a punto de dejar de latir. Bella estaba muerta. Eso era todo lo que podía pensar. Ya no le importaba su propia vida. Al diablo.

Edward no podía apartar los ojos de ella. Buscó la más mínima señal. Él quiso que respirara, que abriera los ojos, que se retorciera, cualquier cosa. Pero él no obtuvo nada. _Por favor, Bella, por favor, no nos dejes. Por favor no nos hagas vivir sin ti_.

En sus entrañas sentía que ella ya se había ido, abandonándolos una vez más en el perfecto escondite. Pero la seguirían. Él esperaba que hubiera un cielo. Ellos la iban a encontrar allí y estarían juntos. Era su último consuelo.

Jasper, por su parte, luchaba por aferrarse a su última gota de esperanza. Su cabeza le decía que estaba muerta. Su corazón le decía que no se diera por vencido. Si tan sólo pudiera quitar a James del camino…

Edward tomado de la mano con sus dos hermanos, contemplaban cada uno que movimiento deberían hacer. Podían oír a su madre lloriqueando detrás de ellos, aterrorizada de perder a su esposo o a uno de sus hijos junto con una hija.

James ya había argumentado, al parecer. En el segundo siguiente, disparó su arma.

Emmett lanzó un grito cuando la bala entró en su hombro, y Esme gritó. Carlisle no dudó en disparar, dándole en el abdomen a su antiguo compañero de trabajo. James cayó de espaldas en el suelo con un aullido de dolor, y Jasper se lanzó al ataque, pateando lejos el arma del hombre y agarrándolo de la camiseta. No pudo resistirse a darle un puñetazo en la cara. Pero él no estaba dispuesto a perder más tiempo. Él corrió al lado de Bella, incapaz de controlar sus sollozos mientras la contemplaba.

Esme quería revisar a su hijo menor, pero Emmett hizo una seña para que se alejara, más preocupado por Bella que por su hombro. Edward lo apoyó mientras que se acercaban a ella. Esme sacó su celular y marcó el 911.

-Papá,- Jasper se atragantó, -haz algo. Por favor haz algo. No creo que ella esté respirando.- Su cuerpo fue sacudido por los sollozos. Sus manos estaban ocupadas aplicando presión a la herida. Apenas registró a su madre que se colocó detrás de él y se abrazó a su espalda mientras ambos lloraban. Ella estaba tratando de calmar su temblor, pero sin ningún efecto.

Carlisle mantuvo una expresión seria mientras comprobaba su pulso, orando por una señal de vida.

-Papá, por favor dime que ella está viva. Por favor. No digas que ella se ha ido. No está permitido morir. No puede. Ella no puede hacernos esto.- Jasper lloró, enterrando su rostro en el cuello de Bella como solía hacer cuando hacían el amor.

Carlisle podría haber llorado de alivio cuando lo sintió. De hecho, dejó escapar una lágrima. Una pequeña sonrisa adornaba sus labios.

Él se volvió hacia su familia. –Ella está viva, pero apenas.- Sus hijos lo miraban con incredulidad. _¡No era demasiado tarde!_

-Su pulso es muy débil.- Carlisle continuó. –Ella necesita un hospital tan pronto como sea posible.-

-Están en camino.- Esme dijo, y de hecho, ya se oían las sirenas distantes que se acercaban por la carretera.

Edward agarró una de las manos lánguidas de Bella. –Aguanta, amor. No nos dejes.-

Jasper apartó algunos cabellos enmarañados de la frente de Bella y se inclinó para darle un delicado beso. –Quédate con nosotros cariño. No te vayas.- Los ojos de Bella se agitaron brevemente, pero no los abrió. Jaspes estaba seguro de que ella lo escuchó, sin embargo. Él sonrió, tomando una profunda respiración. –Te amo.- La besó en la mejilla.

Edward hizo lo mismo. Sus ojos enrojecidos se encontraron con los de Jasper antes de regresar de nuevo a su amada. Él, Jasper y Emmett tenían cada uno una mano en el estómago de Bella, manteniendo presión sobre su herida de bala. Ellos momentáneamente tocaron sus dedos juntos, mutuamente decididos a hacer todo lo posible para salvar a la mujer que amaban y permanecer juntos. Eso era lo que importaba. Juntos, lograrían cualquier cosa.

**.**

Emmett dio batalla cuando le dijeron que no podía entrar en la ambulancia con Bella. Le habían disparado, pero, ¿y eso qué? Él quería estar con ella, pero en su lugar se vio obligado a separarse. Al final, se decidió que Carlisle era el que debía viajar con ella, ya que él era el médico. Él tenía que tratar con la policía después. Esme habló con ellos en su lugar mientras Jasper y Edward conducían como demonios para llegar al hospital. Bella ya estaba en la sala de emergencias cuando llegaron, bajo el cuidado de su padre.

Y esperaron. Eso era todo lo que podían hacer.

**.**

Tomó horas. Horas de cirugía. Carlisle estaba allí con ella tratando de hacer lo mejor, y ellos estaban afuera de la habitación rezando para que ella sobreviviera.

Jasper y Edward se plantaron afuera de su puerta muchas veces, yendo y viniendo a la habitación de Emmett cada cierto tiempo. Esme estaba con Emmett, a quien le habían puesto medicamentos por el intenso dolor. La bala había sido removida de su hombro, y ahora se estaba recuperando. Tan dopado como estaba, todavía estaba enojado por estar atrapado en una habitación mientras que sus hermanos esperaban afuera de la habitación de Bella. Ansiaba estar tan cerca de ella como fuera posible. Esme le prometió enterarlo tan pronto como hubiera alguna noticia.

-¿Pero y si le pasa algo y yo no estoy ahí?- Emmett protestó.

Más tiempo pasó.

Finalmente, Carlisle salió. Sus hijos lo miraban expectantes. Estaban dispuestos a aceptar cualquier cosa excepto el peor de los casos.

-Ella lo va a hacer.- Carlisle dijo. Jasper y Edward se pusieron de pie, listos para ir con ella en ese mismo instante. Lágrimas de alivio rodaban por sus mejillas.

-Logramos detener la hemorragia, y por suerte la bala no tocó arterias principales. Puede tomar algún tiempo para que se despierte, sin embargo…-

-¿Cuándo podremos verla?- Jasper exigió saber.

Carlisle sonrió. –No en este momento, Jasper. Lo siento. Ella está siendo llevada a recuperación.-

Mierda. Tendrían que encontrar una manera de escabullirse.

-¿Qué tan malo es?- Edward preguntó. Temía la idea de que Bella nunca se recuperara completamente.

-Como dije, ella tuvo suerte. Ningún daño permanente, pero perdió mucha sangre. Tomará tiempo para que se recupere.-

Ellos asintieron.

-Papá…- Edward tenía miedo de preguntar. –Ella…¿ella fue…violada?-

-No Edward. Ella se salvó de eso, gracias a Dios.- Carlisle reveló.

-Gracias a Dios.- Edward suspiró.

-¿Cómo lo está haciendo Emmett?- Carlisle preguntó, preocupado por su hijo menor. Había tratado de no pensar en ello mientras estaba trabajando en Bella. Él sabía que no era algo mortal, pero era un padre preocupado. Y se sentía culpable. Debería haber apretado el gatillo antes de que James incluso tuviera la oportunidad de hacerle daño a su hijo.

-¿Papá? ¿Me has oído?- Edward dijo. –Emmett está bien. Lo tienen todo drogado, y ha estado lloriqueando como un bebé durante horas, pero va a estar bien.-

Edward lanzó una mirada anhelante hacia la puerta que lo conduciría a Bella. Él necesitaba una prueba tangible de que ella realmente estaba allí, respirando el mismo aire.

-Bien. Voy a ir a verlo en unos minutos. ¿Está su madre con él?-

-Sí.- Jasper respondió.

-Voy a ir a limpiarme.- Dijo su papá.

Ellos asintieron. _Mejor ir a decirle a Emmett_.

Emmett estuvo atento en cuanto ellos entraron por la puerta.

-¿Y bien?- Les preguntó con ansiedad.

Edward y Jasper se sentaron a ambos lados de él, Edward junto a su madre, que también esperaba la noticia.

-Ella va a vivir.- Edward apenas consiguió pronunciar las palabras antes de que tuviera que parar, poniendo su cabeza en sus manos. Emmett, con el brazo sano, lo llevó hacia delante de modo que su cabeza estuviera en su pecho. Emmett lo abrazó.

-Lo sé.- Él dijo. –Yo también pensé que ella estaba muerta. Pensé que lo estaba.- Él no se avergonzó de las lágrimas que bajaban por su cara. Era mejor que llorar una maldita cascada en el funeral de Bella.

Esme estaba sollozando completamente angustiada.

Jasper se paró, preocupado. –¿Mamá?- Se acercó a ella, envolviéndola en un abrazo. –¿Qué pasa?-

Ella había tenido antes una expresión extraña en su cara. Él no tenía le menor idea de lo que estaba pensando. Su madre era por lo general tan abierta con sus sentimientos.

-Es sólo que…- Ella lloró en la camisa de Jasper, teniendo dificultades para sofocar su histeria. –E-ese hombre, yo…yo lo vi una vez en una fiesta de Navidad, y…¡él es un monstruo!- Jasper cerró los ojos. Si, él _era_ un monstruo. –No entiendo como alguien puede ser así, como le puede hacer eso a alguien, a su propio hijo. Yo sé lo que él le hacía, pero cuando lo vi de nuevo, eso sólo me golpeó. Bella…ella tenía que vivir con ese hombre. Y ahora ella está tratando de aferrarse a la vida. No es justo. Sólo no es justo.- Ella sacudió la cabeza, otra oleada de lágrimas emergieron cuando Carlisle entró.

-Cariño…- Él la tomó de Jasper. Le susurró palabras dulces y consoladoras que sus hijos no pudieron escuchar. Esme finalmente se calmó.

-Creo que a todos nos vendría bien un descanso.- Él dijo. Era pasada la media noche. Todos estaban agotados.

-¿Podemos verla ahora?- Jasper preguntó con ojos suplicantes.

Su padre asintió con la cabeza. –Sí, pero ella está durmiendo. Podría pasar un tiempo hasta que despierte. Tal vez días.-

Ellos entendieron. Mientras ella estuviera viva, mientras ella se despertara con el tiempo, entonces eso estaba bien. Ellos esperarían por siempre.

-Les mostraré dónde está.- Carlisle dijo, manteniendo los brazos alrededor de su esposa.

Emmett empezó a levantarse.

-Emmett…- Carlisle advirtió.

Pero Emmett no iba a tolerar ninguna reprimenda. –¿Qué? Y una mierda si me quedo aquí. Quiero verla. Además, estoy bien. ¿Ves?- Se puso de pie con un ligero tambaleo.

-Deberías estar durmiendo. ¿No te dio el medicamento la enfermera? Deberías estar apagado ahora.-

-Soy inmune.- Emmett resopló, con ganas de dejar el tema. Dio un paso, casi perdiendo el equilibrio. Jasper lo atrapó.

-Regresa a la cama, Emmett.- Su padre le indicó.

Emmett hizo un mohín. –¡No! Tengo que ver a Bella. Sólo unos minutos y luego me iré a dormir, ¿de acuerdo?-

_Dios, sueno como un niño de cinco años_.

-Deja que vaya, Carlisle.- Esme dijo, poniendo una mano sobre el pecho de su marido. Ella no iba a permitir que ninguno de sus hijos sufriera aún más después de lo que habían pasado. Por supuesto que ellos querían, necesitaban, ver a la chica que amaban después de casi perderla para siempre.

Carlisle suspiró. –Está bien, pero luego directamente a la cama. Sé que quieres verla.-

Consiguieron una silla de ruedas para Emmett, y luego hicieron el corto viaje a la habitación de Bella. Todos menos Carlisle y Esme se sorprendieron al ver a un guardia de pie en la puerta.

Edward frunció el ceño y miró a su padre.

-Laurent todavía anda suelto.- Explicó.

Estaban inmediatamente en el borde de nuevo, por no hablar de enojados. Laurent. Se olvidaron de él. ¿Cómo pudieron olvidarse del señor morgue?

Carlisle habló con el guardia por un momento, y rápidamente los dejaron pasar.

-Técnicamente, se supone que no deberían estar aquí a esta hora.- Carlisle dijo. –Pero me doy cuenta de que es probable que quieran pelear si les digo que se vayan esta noche. Puse mantas en una de las sillas.- Él abrió la puerta.

Edward entró primero empujando la silla de Emmett, seguido por Jasper y sus padres. Le llamó la atención el ruido. Máquinas sonaban junto a la cama de Bella. Odiaba el sonido. Se preguntaba cómo Bella podía descansar adecuadamente. Tal vez ella no lo hacía. Parecía drenada, como si toda la sangre hubiera salido de su cuerpo. Como un fantasma.

Estuvieron a su lado en un instante.

Jasper se sentó en una silla al lado de Bella y tomó una de sus manos entre las suyas. No dijo nada, pero le besó la mano con ternura.

-¿Cómo estás cariño?- Edward preguntó, a sabiendas de que no iba a obtener una respuesta. Él sabía que las personas en estado de coma a menudo podían oír lo que estaba pasando. Él quería que ella lo escuchara, que supiera que él estaba allí y que no estaba sola. _Ellos_ estaban allí y nunca la dejarían. Ella estaba a salvo ahora.

Emmett se sentó a sus pies y la miró fijamente a la cara. Se tragó el nudo en la garganta.

Le tocó la pierna a través de la sábana.

-Hola cariño.- Pasó sus dedos de arriba hacia abajo por su pantorrilla, pensando que eso podría darle calor. Ella estaba más fría de lo normal. Agarró una de las mantas de la silla y la cubrió con ella.

Nada más se dijo. Ellos simplemente se quedaron allí sentados, observando, escuchando el zumbido de las máquinas. El pecho de Bella subía y bajaba rítmicamente. Y así fue como permanecieron.

Carlisle llevó a Esme a casa finalmente. A pesar de la promesa de Emmett de que se iría a su habitación y se dormiría, se quedó con Bella y sus hermanos, sin estar dispuesto a alejarse. Era casi reconfortante escuchar las máquinas y observar el monitor del corazón, porque a pesar de que ella no podía despertar o hablar, su corazón latía, latía junto con los suyos.

Ahora, lo único que tenían que hacer era esperar.

**.**

Emmett fue dado de alta del hospital dos días más tarde. Firmó los papeles con mucho gusto.

Y luego caminó de vuelta a la habitación de Bella. La enfermera había estado entrando y saliendo todo el día, y también Carlisle había estado revisando con frecuencia. También estaba Esme. La enfermera seguía dándoles miradas tristes, viendo que eran la familia del doctor Cullen.

Cuando Emmett entró de nuevo, Jasper estaba dormido, recostado en su silla. Edward tenía en oído en el pecho de Bella. En un primer momento, Emmett pensó que estaba durmiendo, pero entonces él habló:

-Es difícil de creer que hace cuarenta y ocho horas todos estábamos en la cama, y ella estaba bien.- Edward frotó círculos perezosos sobre su estómago. –Se siente como si hubieran pasado semanas desde la última vez que vi sus ojos y escuché su voz. Debería haberle dicho más que la amaba. Tal vez ella no se hubiera ido…-

Emmett sonrió con tristeza. –Ella se hubiera ido sin importar cuántas veces lo hubieras dicho. No tuvo nada que ver con eso.-

Los labios de Edward hicieron una mueca. –Lo sé. Pero no puedo dejar de pensar que podría haber hecho algo para evitarlo. Si hubiera escuchado mis instintos y me hubiera quedado en la casa. Si solamente hubiera hablado más con ella en vez de dejarla en silencio. Puse demasiado a la suerte. Puse demasiada confianza en la idea de que nada malo iba a pasar.- Él cerró los ojos, encontrando calmante el constante latido del corazón de Bella. Se igualó a su propio latido, y él sonrió.

-Por lo menos sabes que ella te ama.- Emmett murmuró en voz baja, apenas alto y claro como para ser escuchado.

Edward lo miró con curiosidad. –¿Qué quieres decir?-

La mirada de Emmett se dirigió rápidamente a Jasper, asegurándose de que siguiera durmiendo. Se inclinó hacia adelante.

-Quiero decir, ella te dijo que te amaba. Eso es mucho más de lo que Jasper o yo conseguimos, hasta donde yo sé. Por todo lo que sé ella no me ama en absoluto.- Edward estaba a punto de objetar, pero Emmett lo interrumpió. Levantando una de sus manos. –Está bien. Eso no cambia el hecho de que estoy enamorado de ella. Y no puedo culparte de nada ni enojarme contigo. Sólo estoy de envidioso, eso es todo. Había estado esperando que ella lo dijera, y cuando la escuché decírtelo…yo pensé que podría ser el próximo. Pero eso nunca sucedió.-

-Pero ella te ama.- Edward dijo. Él estaba convencido de que ella los amaba a todos. –Ella sólo es mala para decirlo. Creo que cuando ella me lo dijo fue un gran paso para ella. Necesita tiempo para admitirlo en voz alta. No puedo culparla.-

Emmett asintió. –Ni yo puedo…yo sólo…quiero escucharlo, quiero saber. Si ella no me ama, no sé lo que se supone que tengo que hacer.-

Edward no estaba seguro de qué decir a eso. Bella _amaba_ a Emmett y a Jasper tanto como lo amaba a él. Pero hasta que ella lo expresara, _si _ella lo expresaba, Emmett nunca estaría del todo seguro.

Una silla raspó el suelo. Emmett y Edward levantaron la vista justo a tiempo para ver a Jasper salir de la habitación hecho una furia.

Lo había oído todo, naturalmente.

Edward regresó su mirada a Emmett. –Voy a hablar con él.-

-Bien. No necesitamos otra pelea de perras mientras Bella está en coma.- Emmett frunció el ceño, mirándola intensamente.

-Ella no está en coma.- Edward dijo. –Ella sólo está durmiendo. Papá me dijo. Su cuerpo está tomando un tiempo fuera para recuperarse, por así decirlo.-

-Pero se puede hacer eso en casa en _nuestra_ cama. Y ella todavía se puede curar estando consciente.-

Edward suspiró y salió de la habitación en busca de su impulsivo hermano mayor.

Él encontró a Jasper en una de las máquinas de refrescos. Él estaba mirando las opciones con fiereza, como si lo hubieran ofendido. Él notó a Edward por el rabillo del ojo.

-Necesito cambio para un refresco.- Jasper le tendió la mano, negándose a mirarlo. Edward rodó los ojos ante la actitud de su hermano, buscó en su bolsillo y le entregó el dinero.

-¿Quieres hablar de eso?- Edward preguntó. Iban a hablar del tema si quería o no.

Jasper pinchó los números. –¿Sobre qué?¿Del hecho de que Bella te prefiere por encima de mí y de Emmett? No sé. Supongo que en _realidad_ no importa. ¿Qué es el amor, de todos modos?- Su refresco salió. Lo agarró con rabia y empezó a alejarse.

Edward no se quedó atrás. –No seas ridículo, Jazz. Estás haciendo un gran problema de esto, y te equivocas si crees que ella me prefiere.-

Jasper se dio la vuelta. –¿Yo? Porque eso es lo que parece. ¿Por qué ella iba a decirte a ti que te ama y no a nosotros? ¡Porque ella no nos ama a todos!- Él comenzó a caminar de nuevo.

-Sí, ella lo hace.- Jasper era el más difícil para hablar. Cuando su mente se fijaba en algo, era casi imposible hacerle cambiar de opinión. –¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿_Hacer_ que lo diga?-

-¡Por supuesto que no!-

-¿Entonces lo vas a dejar?-

Jasper se detuvo en seco. –Eso te encantaría, ¿no es así?-

Edward flexionó la mandíbula. –Sabes que no. Quiero que ella nos ame a todos, y sé que ella lo hace. Eres demasiado jodidamente impaciente para tu propio bien.-

Jasper se rió entre dientes. –Tal vez tengas razón. Tal vez soy demasiado impaciente, y tal vez ella me ama. _Tal vez_. ¿Pero si no lo hace? No creo que me guste ser el mejor segundo o tercero.-

-No seas melodramático. ¿No escuchaste lo que le dije a Emmett? Necesita tiempo. Ella ha tenido una vida difícil, y eso sólo le empeoró. Estuvimos a punto de perderla. Y si haces algo para lastimarla, juro por Dios que lo pagarás. Ella no tiene que lidiar con tu mierda cuando se despierte. Así que tienes que superarlo.-

Se quedaron en silencio durante un minuto. Jasper estaba pensando. Edward esperaba que fuera una buena cosa.

-Yo nunca podría dejarla.- Dijo Jasper. –Incluso si ella te prefiere. Soy egoísta, y un poco masoquista, creo. Me quedaré sin importar nada, y nunca voy a dejar de amarla. Un paraíso agridulce. Siempre y cuando ella esté viva y respirando, eso es todo lo que puedo pedir.-

-Ella va a demostrar que te equivocas un día.- Edward le dijo.

Jasper sonrió un poco. –Eso espero.-

-¿Ya has terminado de ser la reina del drama?-

Jasper lo fulminó con la mirada. –Cállate mariquita.-

Edward se echó a reír.

Se dirigieron de nuevo a la habitación, apurando sus pasos para llegar más rápido. Jasper estaba en un mejor estado de ánimo, para gran alivio de Edward. Entraron en la habitación de Bella.

Emmett estaba en trance cuando llegaron allí. Parecía salvaje.

-¿Qué pasó?- Jasper preguntó, mirando a Bella para ver si algo había cambiado. Ella todavía estaba dormida.

-Ella…- Emmett la señaló con su mano buena, se encontraba mudo ante su emoción. Habló rápidamente. –Ella se movió. Sus ojos, quiero decir. Se abrieron, y ella me miró, y luego los cerró de nuevo. Creo…creo que deberíamos traer a papá.- Él se desplomó en su silla, sin aliento.

Edward y Jasper tenían las más grandes sonrisas sorprendidas en sus rostros.

-¿Estás seguro de que no lo imaginaste?- Edward preguntó, sin querer aumentar sus esperanzas. Bella ciertamente no se _veía_ como si hubiera estado despierta sólo segundos antes.

-Definitivamente. Ella estaba despierta hace como un minuto, ella abrió sus grandes ojos marrones. Oh, Bella, cariño, hazlo otra vez.- Le rogó a la chica dormida. –Por favor despierta.-

No pasó nada.

-Voy por papá.- Jasper dijo, y se dirigió a la puerta.

-¿J…Jasper?-

Él se quedó quieto. Edward y Emmett se quedaron sin aliento.

Jasper se giró al oír la débil voz llamando su nombre, y allí estaba Bella mirándolo directamente.

**.**

**.**

* * *

Hola, hola! Wow, que capítulo, lleno de emociones, ¿qué les pareció? No sé ustedes pero a mí James me da escalofríos, sí que está loco, y pues Víctor no estaba muerto como nos hizo pensar y le disparó a nuestra Bella, afortunadamente los Cullen no llegaron demasiado tarde y lograron salvarla, pobres Cullen, sufrieron mucho en este capítulo, y Em también recibió disparo, lo bueno es que está bien. De nuevo una disculpa por el retraso, pero la escuela me explota mucho, ahora tengo puente por el carnaval de Veracruz así que tengo más tiempo para dedicarle a la traducción. Gracias por ser pacientes. Que tengan un excelente fin de semana, nos leemos el martes. Esperaré ansiosa sus comentarios, gracias por leer.

Bien, después del susto espero que ya no haya problemas para leerlo ;)

Un abrazo.

Kelxi Ylönen


	34. Bata de papel

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y la historia pertenece a la gran She Isn't Here, yo sólo traduzco._

**Aviso: **_La siguiente historia es rated M, tiene contenido sexual, violencia y mal lenguaje._

_Me alegra que les haya gustado el capítulo pasado _:D_ Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de dejarme sus comentarios, ¡ya casi 400! También gracias por agregar la historia a sus alertas y favoritos..._

* * *

**Ménage**

Capítulo 34 – Bata de papel

Jasper miró fijamente a Bella por exactamente diez segundos antes de que él regresara a sus sentidos. Bella estaba despierta y lo miraba. Ella había hablado. _Su _nombre. Ella apenas estaba despierta, por lo que él podía decir. Pero lo estaba. Él había extrañado esos grandes ojos marrones, había extrañado su voz. No parecía real. Sólo habían pasado dos días, pero esos dos días se habían sentido como toda una vida. Había pasado de la desesperación absoluta a la silenciosa melancolía y a la repentina felicidad. Ella estaba viva y despierta. Y ahora…

Bella se vio envuelta por sus tres amantes, cada uno murmurando de forma incoherentemente mientras besaban su cara y acariciaban su pelo, casi como asegurándose de que ella era real. No había un centímetro de su cara que ellos no tocaran. Era abrumador, y Bella no pudo contener que las lágrimas brotaran.

Le tomó varios intentos mantener con éxito sus ojos abiertos. Se sentía débil, y le dolía la pierna. Y el estómago. Y ellos estaban aquí con ella. No creía que los fuera a ver de nuevo. Pero allí estaban. Ella los amaba tanto, y había renunciado a la esperanza de que ellos estuvieran a salvo. Pero de alguna manera ellos se la habían arreglado para volver a ella. Tan típico. Tan tercos. _Por supuesto_ que ellos no le hicieron caso. Ellos siempre le dijeron que nunca la dejarían ir. No podía encontrar en su interior un indicio de molestia. Ella sólo quería que se quedaran.

Los sollozos brotaron de su pecho, subiendo a su garganta, hasta que ella no pudo contenerse más. Edward le pasó las manos por el pelo, tratando de consolarla, pero todos eran un desastre.

-Estás bien cariño. Estás bien ahora.- Jasper susurró entrecortadamente, dejando caer besos en su frente.

Emmett enterró su cara en su cuello, con cuidado de evitar su brazo mientras se inclinaba. No le importaba. Sólo necesitaba tocarla, respirarla.

-Te amo, te amo Bella.- Edward murmuró.

Así fue como Carlisle los encontró un minuto después. Él se sorprendió al encontrar a los cuatro llorando. Estaba aún más sorprendido al ver a Bella despierta. Sin embargo, no le sorprendía ver a sus hijos amontonados a su alrededor, prácticamente encima de ella.

-Chicos.- Él suavemente colocó su mano sobre el hombro de Jasper. –Necesitan darle a Bella algo de espacio. Tengo que ver cómo está.-

Jasper sacudió la cabeza, y Carlisle se acordó de cuando Jasper era un niño y lo testarudo que podía llegar a ser. Jasper y sus hermanos no habían cambiado realmente. Se aferraban a ella como si sus vidas dependieran de eso. Él sintió su dolor, pero necesitaba examinarla. Probablemente ella también estaba confundida.

-Muchachos, sólo denme unos minutos y luego se pueden quedar con ella todo el tiempo que deseen. Tengo que asegurarme de que ella está bien. Por favor…- Él sabía que ellos tenían que salirse de la habitación. De lo contrario, nunca conseguiría revisarla adecuadamente. Eran tan protectores con ella, tan preocupados que si todos abandonaban la habitación algo malo pasaría.

-Pero acabamos de tenerla de regreso.- Emmett lloró.

-Está…está bien.- Bella dijo, frunciendo el ceño ante lo débil que sonaba su voz. –Sólo,- ella se volvió hacia Carlisle, -no va a tomar mucho tiempo, ¿verdad?- Ella preguntó, la desesperación era palpable en su voz. Estaba tan ansiosa por estar con ellos al igual que ellos de quedarse con ella.

-No, no mucho.- Carlisle respondió con suavidad.

Se sentía culpable por hacerlos salir. Parecían patéticos y deprimidos, ya que salieron arrastrando los pies por la puerta. Quería recordarles que estarían a simples pies de distancia de ella, pero sabía que no serviría de nada.

Edward, Jasper y Emmett se plantaron directamente en frente de la puerta de Bella. Miraban por la ventana mientras su papá comprobaba sus signos vitales y le hacía preguntas que no podían oír. Ellos querían saber lo que ella le estaba respondiendo. ¿Le dolía? ¿Estaba asustada? Fueron unos cuantos minutos agónicos, pero al fin, les dejó entrar otra vez.

Se apresuraron hacia Bella. Ella estaba más despierta, y sonrió cuando los vio.

Jasper se sentó en su cama antes de darle un beso feroz. Bella tuvo problemas para mantener el ritmo de su pasión, pero saboreó la calidez y la familiaridad de sus labios. Podría haber llorado cuando sintió los labios de Edward acariciar su mejilla. Emmett permaneció frotando su pierna.

Jasper se apartó, jadeando. Su rostro estaba tan cerca del de ella. Bella inmediatamente se dio cuenta del fuego en sus ojos.

-_No vuelvas_ a asustarnos así de nuevo.- Él le sostuvo la cabeza entre sus manos, obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos.

Bella asintió con la cabeza frenéticamente, sin aliento mientras sollozaba. –Lo siento Jasper.-

-Jasper...- Edward tenía miedo de que se enojara. Bella no tenía necesidad de eso ahora. Le limpió las lágrimas de debajo de sus ojos con el pulgar, y le envió a Jasper una mirada de advertencia.

-Lo siento.- Bella sabía que sonaba como un desastre lloriqueando, pero tenía que decirlo. Ella lo _sentía_. –No quería hacerles daño. Sólo quería que estuvieran seguros. Quería que él se fuera.-

-Lo sé, amor.- Edward dijo, sosteniendo su cabeza contra su pecho. –Está bien. Ya se acabó.-

-No estamos enojados contigo. Sólo estamos felices de que estés viva.- Emmett le aseguró.

Jasper no dijo nada de eso. No estaba bien, de verdad. Por un lado, era maravilloso. Ella estaba viva y estaba de vuelta con ellos a donde pertenecía. Por otro lado, ella casi había muerto, los había dejado, y ahora ella estaba acostada en una habitación de hospital con aparatos conectados a su delicado cuerpo. Había un montón de curación por hacer. Y él no podía decir que no seguía enojado con ella. Estaba enojado con ella por huir, por no decirles lo que estaba mal, y por ponerse a sí misma en peligro. Si ella no estuviera en la condición que estaba, se la llevaría a casa, la tiraría sobre la cama y la follaría hasta que se diera cuenta de que le pertenecía a ellos, _con_ ellos, y que debía de pensar dos veces antes de sacar un truco así de nuevo. La follaría hasta que recibiera el mensaje en su hermosa cabeza, hasta que estuviera grabado en ella. Obviamente él no había hecho un buen trabajo en eso antes. Ella se fue, ¿no es así?

Él sabía porque ella lo había hecho, pero simplemente no era suficientemente bueno. Él no necesitaba ser protegido. Él solo la necesitaba a ella. ¿No lo sabía? Edward y Emmett eran más comprensivos. Esa era su manera. Jasper siempre había sido menos compasivo y más testarudo, entre otras cosas.

-Gracias a Dios que estás bien. Pensé que te habías ido.- Edward continuó.

Emmett se acercó, empujando a Jasper fuera del camino. Una vez sentado, puso su cabeza sobre el pecho de Bella, besándola con ternura a través de su bata de papel. Bella se estremeció. Ella no había esperado excitarse mientras estaba en un hospital recuperándose. Se sentía poco atractiva, débil y agotada. Estaba cansada. Eso no impidió que su cuerpo reaccionara a su tacto. Bella levantó la mano, corriéndola suavemente a través de la rizada melena de Emmett.

-¿Necesitas algo?- Él preguntó.

-Agua estaría bien. Y a ti.- Ella suspiró.

Emmett se obligó a ponerse de pie y traerle una taza de agua.

Fue entonces cuando Bella notó que su brazo estaba en un cabestrillo. Se quedó inmóvil, horrorizada.

-Emmett, ¿qué le pasó a tu brazo?-

Emmett levantó la cabeza, sobresaltado.

Oops. Lo había olvidado. Ni siquiera había pensado en ello o en que Bella pudiera verlo. Por supuesto que lo haría. Duh.

Emmett apartó la mirada, avergonzado. –¿Esto? Oh, no es nada.- Le entregó el agua, que ella bebió distraídamente.

Bella frunció el ceño. –¿Qué sucedió?-

-Le dispararon en el hombro.- Edward respondió, pensando que ella debería saber. No podían ocultarle exactamente eso.

Los ojos de Bella se ampliaron. Trató de incorporarse, pero fue empujada rápidamente hacia abajo por tres manos fuertes.

-No te muevas ni una pulgada, Bella.- Edward dijo con firmeza. –No hasta que papá diga que estás bien para moverte.-

-Pero, ¿quién te disparó, Emmett?- Bella ya tenía una buena idea.

-James.- Emmett susurró, con la cabeza gacha. Bella apretó el puño, su ira ardiendo.

_¡¿Cómo se atrevió a hacerle daño?!_

Entonces pensó en otra cosa. Sólo eso se le ocurrió en ese momento.

-Pero, ¿qué estaban haciendo cerca de él? ¿Cómo…?- _Oh no_. –¿Cómo me han encontrado?-

Edward miró hacia otro lado, casi sintiéndose culpable. Casi.

-Descubrimos dónde estabas.- Emmett comenzó, cauteloso. Mantuvo contacto con sus ojos, con la esperanza de parecer inocente y sin miedo. –En el momento en que llegamos allí, ya estabas…llegamos demasiado tarde.-

-¿Pero cómo supieron dónde estaba?- Esa era la gran pregunta. Ella pensaba que había hecho un buen trabajo escondiéndose. Al parecer, no.

-Tu celular.- Emmett admitió a regañadientes. Bella frunció el ceño en confusión. –Hay un chip GPS en él. Te rastreamos.- Él explicó.

El entendimiento apareció en la cara de Bella. Ella sabía muy poco sobre la tecnología, le importaban muy poco los celulares, que era un milagro que se hubiera llevado el teléfono con ella. Nunca pensó que eso iba a ser el catalizador para salvar su vida.

Bella se rió a medias. –Realmente me están acosando, ¿no es así?-

-Es por tu propio bien.- Jasper dijo rotundamente. Él no estaba dispuesto a cambiar de opinión sobre el asunto. Él la seguiría a cualquier parte sin importar lo raro o invasivo que se considerara.

-Lo sé.- Bella pasó sus dedos por su mejilla. –Por primera vez es algo bueno.-

Jasper cerró los ojos, deleitándose con su tacto. Él puso ambas manos sobre ella, notando lo fría que estaba, y la acercó a su cara. –Pensé que estabas muerta. ¿Sabías eso? Pensé que te habías ido. Casi nos dejas.-

Él le apretó la mano.

Bella sollozó, sacándose las lágrimas con la mano libre. Trató de recordar lo que había pasado, cómo había terminado ahí. Su memoria estaba borrosa.

-¿Qué ocurrió exactamente?- Les preguntó, avergonzada. Ella debería recordar, pensó. En cambio, solamente piezas y pedacitos llegaban a su mente.

Emmett era el que iba a responder. Jasper parecía que iba a explotar ante el simple recuerdo de eso, y la mano de Edward temblaba mientras descansaba sobre su cabeza. Emmett se estremeció mientras se disponía a contar lo que había ocurrido dos días antes. No estaba seguro de si hoy era el día para contarle todo. Ella recién despertaba, después de todo.

-Víctor te disparó.- Él dijo. Eso era todo en pocas palabras.

Bella no se inmutó. Sólo se quedó mirando.

_Víctor apuntó el arma hacia ella. Pero se suponía que debía dispararle a su padre. _

_Pero él no lo hizo_.

Oh, sí. Ahora lo recordaba. Ella había muerto. O pensó que iba a hacerlo. No quería morir, pero el momento había llegado tan rápidamente y no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto. Pensó en los hombres que estaban a su alrededor, llenándola de besos. En esa fracción de segundo que estaba destinado a acabar con su vida, _ellos_ pasaron por su mente. Después todo fue oscuridad y vacío. Carlisle le había dicho lo afortunada que era, que había perdido mucha sangre. Él no había mencionado el hecho de que había estado allí. Que todos los Cullen habían estado allí. Cuando pensaba en todos ellos en la misma habitación que su padre con un arma en la mano, le daban ganas de vomitar. Uno de los hombres que amaba había sido herido. Ella estaba agradecida de que no fuera mortal.

Pero Dios, se sentía enferma.

-¿Y mi pa…James?- Bella odiaba referirse todavía a ese monstruo como su padre. Era una costumbre de la que estaba dispuesta a deshacerse. Esperaba que él estuviera muerto.

-Papá le disparó después de que él le disparara a Emmett.- Edward dijo, bastante orgulloso de su padre.

Bella se quedó sin aliento. Bueno eso fue inesperado. _¿Carlisle disparándole a alguien?_

-¿Está muerto?-

Ellos no tenían ni idea. Si estaban siendo honestos, no habían pensado mucho en James Mercury. Después de los disparos, ellos habían sido un desastre. Bella había estado en cirugía por horas, por no hablar de Emmett, y después habían tenido otro día de espera. Habían asumido que él murió. Ellos no vieron nada malo en dejar que se desangrara hasta morir en el suelo. Se merecía algo mucho peor.

-No lo sé.- Edward admitió.

Los ojos de Bella se endurecieron. Se quedó en silencio.

Emmett le frotó la mano. –¿Qué estás pensando?-

Bella lo miró. –Nada, yo sólo…quiero que esto termine. Quiero que se vaya. Y yo quiero ir a casa.-

Todos se animaron ante eso. Ella quería ir a casa. Su casa. Bueno, ¡ella le daba un mejor significado a su casa!

-Tan pronto como papá dé el alta, nos vamos de aquí.- Emmett sonrió.

Bella bostezó.

-Creo que ahora necesitas descansar.- Edward dijo.

-Pero me acabo de despertar.- Bella argumentó.

-También recibiste un disparo y también estás recibiendo medicación. Se supone que debes descansar, de esa forma puedes sanar más rápido. Y cuanto más rápido te cures, más rápido podremos ir a casa.-

-¿Siempre tienes que ser tan lógico?- Bella murmuró.

-Sí.- Edward sonrió. –Ahora a dormir.- Él besó su frente una vez más, haciendo una pausa por un momento antes de decidir que sus labios eran un objetivo mucho mejor.

Emmett le dio un beso después, metiendo a fondo su lengua.

Jasper no hizo un movimiento. Él había estado en silencio por un tiempo, Bella lo notó. Era obvio que estaba molesto con ella. Ella lo observó con nostalgia, con ganas de alguna señal que le dijera que no había arruinado lo que sentía por ella.

Jasper levantó los ojos hacia ella, con el rostro suavizado. Se acercó y se inclinó, colocando un beso firme en sus labios.

-A dormir ahora. Estaré aquí cuando despiertes.- Él prometió.

Bella se quedó dormida poco después, incapaz de mantener los ojos abiertos.

**.**

Cuando Bella abrió los ojos de nuevo, afuera estaba oscuro. Miró a su alrededor, su pánico creciendo levemente cuando no vio a nadie con ella.

-Está bien, cariño. Estoy aquí.- Jasper dijo, sentado en una silla cerca.

Bella se relajó, recostándose de nuevo en la cama, pero todavía estaba inquieta. Sintió que Jasper la miraba. Él estaba sentando en las sombras, una expresión seria pintaba su guapo rostro. Sus ojos la quemaban, y se preguntó en qué estaría pensando.

-¿Dónde están Emmett y Edward?- Preguntó ella.

Jasper frunció los labios. –Emmett fue a la cafetería, y Edward fue a bañarse y cambiarse de ropa. Dijo que no quería oler mal. Mamá vino a verte antes, por cierto.- Jasper se puso de pie, se acercó a la cama y se sentó. Agarró la mano de Bella, acariciándola distraídamente antes de besar suavemente cada dedo, uno por uno.

-¿Estás enojado conmigo?- Bella planteó la pregunta temida.

-Molesto.- Jasper respondió, besando sus manos unidas.

Bella asintió con la cabeza. No lo culpaba. Él tenía todo el derecho. Todos lo tenían.

-No me hagas eso otra vez, Bella.- Dirigió su dura mirada hacia ella. –Promételo.-

-No lo haré.- Bella juró.

Jasper apretó los dientes y cerró los ojos por un momento. Cuando los volvió a abrir, él estaba llorando.

-¿Cómo pudiste hacernos esto, Bella? ¿Sabes lo que se sintió volver a casa y descubrir que no estabas allí? Y encontrar esa carta en su lugar, ¿cómo eso iba a hacer algo mejor? Ninguna excusa es suficientemente buena. Tienes que quedarte con nosotros. Nos perteneces. Todo está mal sin ti.- Jasper dejó caer la cabeza entre sus manos, sollozando, pensando en lo cerca que habían estado de perderla.

-Pensé que te habías ido. Estabas allí acostada sangrando, y no podíamos llegar a ti. No te movías.- Bella lloró con él cuando él se vino abajo. Ella atrajo su cabeza contra su pecho, su bata de papel mojándose mientras su amante lloraba. Ella susurró una y otra vez que nunca los dejaría otra vez, no importaba lo que pasara. No más despedidas o el preguntarse si ella estaría allí cuando abrieran la puerta principal. Ella estaría con ellos para siempre.

Jasper se calmó después de algunos minutos. Bella le hizo espacio para que él se subiera junto a ella en la cama, él la tomó en sus brazos. –Te amo.- Él murmuró, con los labios presionados contra su frente.

Bella sonrió. Le había preocupado que él hubiera dejado de amarla, pero se dio cuenta de lo ingenua que era. Si había una cosa de la que ella podía estar segura, era que sus hombres Cullen nunca dejarían de amarla.

Bella suspiró, finalmente siendo capaz de relajarse. –También te amo.- No pensó en eso antes de decirlo; no tenía que hacerlo. Ella lo amaba, y había tomado una decisión inconsciente de no contenerse. Ella sólo iba a amarlos, porque su mayor arrepentimiento en la vida _no_ iba a ser que ella nunca se los dijera. No iba a tener miedo de eso nunca más.

Salió de forma natural, como si siempre lo hubiera dicho, y ella no se dio cuenta de la importancia de esa precisa declaración.

Jasper se quedó helado. Bajó la mirada hacia Bella, quien permanecía contenta con su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello.

-¿Qué?- Él no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

Bella miró hacia él.

-No lo dices en serio.- Jasper la miró, estupefacto. Ella debe estar mintiendo, pensó. Tal vez ella pensaba que no importaba si lo decía en serio o no. Dios, cómo deseaba que ella lo hiciera.

-Por supuesto que lo digo en serio.- Bella dijo, de repente dándose cuenta de cuál era el problema: él era inseguro. _Bueno, esto no lo va a dudar_.

-Sólo lo dices porque sabes que eso es lo que quiero oír.- Jasper protestó.

Bella levantó una ceja. –Yo no diría te amo…- ella deslizó su mano hacia arriba y abajo de su pecho, sonriendo con satisfacción cuando sus músculos se contraían bajo sus caricias, -…si yo no te amara.-

Jasper no pudo soportarlo. En el siguiente instante él maniobró para que Bella estuviera de espaldas y él encima de ella. Tuvo cuidado de evitar su lesión, aunque ella no parecía consciente de eso ahora.

-¿Tú me amas?-

Bella asintió con la cabeza. –Siempre. ¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo?-

Jasper no perdió el tiempo y capturó sus labios. Él atacó implacablemente su boca, sus brazos se tensaron mientras mantenía su cuerpo suspendido sobre ella. Bella gimió, lanzando sus manos alrededor de su cuello y tratando de acercarlo. Jasper se resistió, sin embargo, optando en su lugar por frotar su pelvis contra la de ella. Él ya estaba duro.

-Desearía poder hacerte el amor.- Jasper gruñó.

-Por favor, Jasper.- Bella pidió, tomando su labio inferior en su boca.

Por mucho que él detestara parar, Jasper se obligó a retroceder. –No, cariño, tenemos que parar. No quiero causarte más daño. Quiero que te cures.- La besó en el cuello antes de darle una sonrisa maliciosa. –Confía en mí, cuando estés mejor, voy a follarte duro. Y no voy a parar. Todavía estoy enojado contigo, recuerda. Tienes mucho que compensar.-

Bella se mordió el labio, ansiosa por que él cumpliera su promesa. –¿Y qué es exactamente lo que implica? Necesito saber cómo compensarte correctamente.-

-Se trata de ti estando desnuda en todo momento, excepto cuando tengamos compañía, lo que será tan poco frecuente como sea posible. También puede implicar esposas.-

-Suena como un plan.- Bella sintió su cuerpo entero ruborizarse cuando Jasper ahuecó su coño por debajo de su bata.

Jasper se puso serio otra vez. –No tienes idea de lo agradecido que estoy de que estés viva, de que no te hayan alejado de nosotros. Nunca me voy a olvidar de lo afortunado que soy. Te amaré aún después de que ambos dejemos de respirar.-

-Lo que no será hasta dentro de mucho, mucho tiempo.- Bella dijo. Ella se aseguraría de eso.

Jasper apoyó su frente contra la de ella. –No por un tiempo muy largo.- Jasper estuvo de acuerdo, se rió entre dientes. –Deberías descansar ahora.-

Bella no discutió con él. Todavía estaba adormecida, sin importar lo enamorada o lo caliente que estuviera. Así que se quedó dormida con él a su lado.

**.**

**.**

* * *

Hola, hola! Aww, ¿qué les pareció? Un capítulo tranquilo después de todo el drama y sufrimiento del anterior, pobresitos Cullen, les hacía falta desahogarse así, por fin Bella le dijo las palabras mágicas a Jasper, y sólo nos falta Emmett. En el próximo sabremos que pasó con James. ¿Ustedes que creen? Espero sus teorías ;) Que tengan una estupenda semana, nos leemos el viernes. Gracias por leer.

¡Saludos!

Kelxi Ylönen


	35. Circulación Sanguínea

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y la historia pertenece a la gran She Isn't Here, yo sólo traduzco._

**Aviso: **_La siguiente historia es rated M, tiene contenido sexual, violencia y mal lenguaje._

_Wow! Ya pasamos los 400 reviews! Un enorme GRACIAS a cada uno de ustedes que se toma el tiempo de escribirme sus impresiones capítulo a capítulo, no tienen idea de lo feliz que me hacen :D Muchas gracias también a quienes agregan la historia a sus alertas y favoritos! A leer..._

* * *

**Ménage**

Capítulo 35 – Circulación sanguínea

Edward se había ido durante casi media hora, cuando Emmett le llamó. Él había estado de pie en la cafetería echando humo silenciosamente. Emmett no era una persona tan exigente. Era fácil de satisfacer la mayor parte del tiempo. Dale una pizza, un refresco, y a Bella en su regazo, y él era feliz. No necesitaba mucho. Ahora, sin embargo, no estaba tan fácil de complacer. De hecho, francamente estaba molesto. Miró hacia la terrible selección de comida en la cafetería, incapaz de sustituir su mueca con al menos una sonrisa falsa. Tal vez eran sus oscuros pensamientos lo que lo tenían más irritable de lo habitual. Pensaba en Bella tendida en la cama del hospital, en Bella estando enamorada de Edward, y en Bella posiblemente estando enamorada de Jasper. Luego estaba James y el hecho de que Laurent seguía allí libre como un pájaro. Y su hombro le dolía otra vez, el medicamento para el dolor había desaparecido hace tiempo. Su muleca también dolía, ya que se la había torcido al caer de la cama. No había pensado mucho en ello, pero ahora servía para alimentar su insatisfacción.

Algunas personas lo miraban con cautela cuando pasaban cerca de él, temerosas del gigante malhumorado con el brazo en un cabestrillo. Él parecía a punto de morder la cabeza de alguien.

Emmett dejó escapar un profundo suspiro, harto. Él quería volver a Bella, no estar por aquí toda la noche. Él había estado de pie allí en busca de algo para comer durante diez minutos, debatiendo. Se estaba muriendo de hambre.

Pensó que Edward ya debería estar en casa.

Tomó su celular de su bolsillo con la mano buena. Le tomó un minuto poder marcar correctamente, pero lo consiguió.

Edward contestó al segundo timbrazo. –¿Sí?-

-Necesito comida.- Emmett dijo.

-¿Comida? Emmett hay comida en el hospital.-

-¿Alguna vez has visto su selección? No voy a comer esta mierda. ¿Puedes recoger algo para mí cuando regreses?-

Edward suspiró, exasperado. –Claro. Bien podría conseguir algo para todos nosotros, entonces.-

-Buen chico.- Emmett sonrió. –¿Todavía estás en casa?-

-Acabo de salir de la ducha. Dame veinte minutos.-

-Te voy a cronometrar.-

Edward se rió entre dientes. –¿Y cómo está ella?- Había pasado media hora desde que se había ido, y él tenía miedo de que algún cambio drástico hubiera ocurrido desde entonces.-

-Está dormida. Jasper está con ella, y todavía hay un guardia en la puerta. Él parece atento. No estoy tan preocupado.- Emmett dijo, aunque estaba un _poco_ preocupado. Era imposible no estarlo. ¿Y si Laurent intentaba herir a Bella ahora? ¿Y si la herida de Bella se infectaba? ¿Y si hubiera algo malo con Bella que ellos no supieran?

_Deja de pensar así_. Emmett no estaba acostumbrado a ser pesimista. Estaba seguro de que Bella estaba a salvo y con su papá como su médico, nada podía salir mal. Aunque eso no detuvo que las ideas surgieran.

-Eso está bien. Voy a tratar de apurarme. Quiero estar allí para cuando ella despierte de nuevo.- Edward le dijo.

-Sí, yo también. Te dejo, entonces, hermano. ¡Y no te olvides de traerme comida!-

-Lo que sea.- Edward dijo, y colgó.

Emmett decidió ir a la habitación de Bella. Se sentía un poco mejor que hace un minuto. No tenía sentido esperar en una cafetería de mierda siendo miserable. Él sólo quería estar cerca de ella. Esperaba que Jasper no hubiera liado de nuevo las cosas. Él y Edward habían decidido que estaba bien dejarlo a solas con ella. Esta relación no iba a ser más fácil si ellos no confiaban entre sí. Cada uno tenía sus problemas, y Emmett era muy consciente de que él tenía que lidiar con los suyos y resistir poner cualquier presión sobre Bella. Sería bastante feliz si los tres pudieran sólo amarla sin ningún tipo de celos en el camino.

Pero eso sería condenadamente difícil si ella no los amaba a todos. Puso a un lado esos pensamientos, y se centró en regresar con Bella.

Estuvo un poco molesto al ver que el guardia que había estado cuidando fuera de la puerta había desaparecido. Eso lo puso un poco inquieto preguntándose si Laurent le había golpeado y escondido su cuerpo en un armario.

_Esta no es una película. Laurent no es un ninja o James Bond. No es más que un tipo que abre cuerpos de personas y saca sus órganos. Luego los coloca en refrigeradores y…sí. Eso es todo. Estoy seguro de que él no sabe kung-fu_.

Emmett se encogió, tratando de deshacerse de la imagen repugnante que se había formado en su cabeza. El guardia había ido probablemente al baño o algo así. Tal vez era un perezoso y había ido a casa.

Emmett abrió la puerta lentamente, medio convencido de que Laurent era un ninja y había golpeado al guardia para infiltrarse a la habitación de Bella. Pero ese no fue el caso. Sintió, en lugar de miedo, asombro y felicidad. Con tan sólo una pizca de dolor.

Bella y Jasper estaban durmiendo en la cama. Jasper la estaba abrazando protectoramente, incluso mientras dormía. Emmett deseaba tener una cámara. Necesitaban fotos como esta. Memorias en película. Sacó su celular, ya que era lo mejor que podía hacer, y tomó algunas fotos.

Emmett sonrió al ver lo bien que resultó. En lugar de sentirse envidioso, se sintió un poco esperanzado.

Se dio la vuelta justo a tiempo para ver a una de las enfermeras entrar. Era una mujer mayor con un ojo astuto. Al igual que todas las enfermeras. Emmett en general no tenía nada en contra de las enfermeras, pero le hubiera gustado que el cuidado de Bella lo hiciera únicamente su padre. Sentía que todo el mundo los estaba mirando, especulando. Y él tenía razón: lo estaban. Él se tensó de inmediato cuando ella entró.

La enfermera hizo una comprobación rápida en Bella, lanzando una mirada de desaprobación a Jasper. Pero ella se suavizó en el segundo siguiente, aparentemente lo encontraba romántico.

Ella se volvió hacia Emmett, que había estado observándola. Muy evidente, en realidad.

_¡Date prisa y déjanos en paz!_

Ella no se dio cuenta de la dura manera en que él la estaba mirando. En cambio, ella continuó contemplando a la joven pareja en la cama.

-Me preguntaba cuál de ustedes era el novio.- Ella dijo. Los ojos de Emmett le dispararon dagas. Él desesperadamente quería corregirla. _¡Soy su novio, también, idiota!_ Pero él no quería causar ningún problema. Estaba seguro de que su padre tendría algunos problemas si se corría la voz de que sus tres hijos estaban compartiendo a la misma mujer. Una chica de dieciocho años, así es como la llamarían. No una mujer. Serían ridiculizados. Probablemente los llamarían pedófilos. Violadores.

_Dios, piensa en cosas felices, amigo. ¿Por qué no te imaginas ahora cachorros muertos, por amor de Dios? ¡Sabes que lo deseas!_

Él optó sabiamente por mantener la boca cerrada, y la enfermera de pronto se fue, sin duda con el fin de cotillear acerca de cuál Cullen era el novio de Bella. Ellos probablemente mencionarían el hecho de que él era casi diez años mayor que ella, que ella acababa de salir de la escuela secundaria, y que sus hermanos obviamente también estaban enamorados de ella. Sí, eso es lo que iban a decir. Él lo sabía. Maldita sea, él sólo quería ir a casa y alejarse de esas personas, de todos. Él estaría feliz de quedarse en su pequeña casa por el resto de su vida con poco contacto con el mundo exterior. Eso era exactamente lo que estaba sintiendo en este momento.

Jasper comenzó a moverse al lado de Bella. Se desperezó y abrió los ojos. Sus labios formaron una pequeña sonrisa cuando vio a Bella a su lado, y le plantó un beso en la mejilla.

-Buenos días solecito.- Saludó Emmett, sonriendo a su hermano mayor. Jasper gruñó en respuesta y se sentó, moviendo sus piernas a un lado de la cama.

-Todavía está oscuro afuera, imbécil.- Jasper dijo, mirando por la ventana.

Emmett se rió. –Lo sé. Sólo has estado dormido durante unos cuarenta minutos.-

Jasper asintió. –Bien. Ugh. Me muero de hambre.-

-Edward traerá comida cuando regrese.-

-¿Todavía está fuera?-

-Sip. Aunque debería estar de vuelta en cualquier momento.-

Jasper se pellizcó la frente, deseando despertar más. Él tosió en su mano y se levantó.

Él se rió entre dientes, para gran sorpresa de Emmett.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-

Jasper sacudió la cabeza. –Sólo estaba pensando. Apuesto a que la escuela no aprecia que el que nos hayamos tomados dos días. Me pregunto si se las arreglaron para conseguir tres sustitutos en tan poco tiempo.-

-Yo no había pensado en eso.- Dijo Emmett. Él bufó. –Probablemente nos despedirán.-

Jasper se encogió de hombros. –No me importa. Esto es más importante.- Miró a Bella, que empezaba a despertar. –Mucho más importante.- Jasper pasó un dedo por su mejilla, haciendo sonreír a Bella. –Hola cariño.-

-Mm…hola.- Ella bostezó.

Emmett no pudo evitar sentir como si se hubiera perdido algo. Pensó que lo había hecho, pero decidió ignorarlo. No iba a hacer un alboroto sobre ello ahora mismo.

-Has vuelto.- Los ojos de Emmett se lanzaron de nuevo a Bella, quien lo había notado. Se sintió aliviada de que él estuviera allí. Eso hizo aletear su corazón.

-No estaba tan lejos, nena. Sólo un piso más abajo.- Él le besó la mano, recordando lo fría y sin vida que había estado una vez. Él se estremeció.

-¿Qué pasa?- Bella susurró.

-Nada. Estoy feliz de que estés despierta, así puedo ver esos hermosos ojos. Ya me siento mejor.- Y así era. Había más equilibrio en el mundo cuando él la veía, incluso cuando estaba en la misma habitación que ella.

Bella se levantó con cuidado. –¿Me besas?-

Emmett colocó sus labios sobre los de ella, sin dudarlo, colocándose a su lado para mejor acceso. Jasper sintió la tentación de unirse, pero tuvo que recordarse a sí mismo que no estaban en casa y que el sexo era un no-no por ahora. Emmett era sólo levemente consciente de que dejó que su mano vagara hasta su centro y estaba frotándolo suavemente. Era costumbre, en realidad. Su coño era el hogar de su pene y sus manos. Era como un imán.

Bella se aferró a su pelo mientras el beso se hacía más caliente. Ellos escucharon vagamente a Jasper murmurar una incoherente maldición, pero estaban demasiado ocupados como para realmente prestar atención.

-Ahem.-

Emmett deslizó su lengua dentro de su boca. Bella gimió.

-¡Emmett!-

Una mano tocó a Emmett en la espalda, y, con gran disgusto, se desconectó de Bella.

Carlisle se puso frente a ellos, con aspecto sombrío y severo. Él no estaba avergonzado como normalmente estaría al encontrar a uno de sus hijos en una situación comprometida. Él estaba bastante feroz, en realidad.

-Emmett, deja de molestar a Bella.- Él ordenó.

Emmett frunció el ceño. ¿Qué demonios lo había hecho enojar?

Emmett observó a su padre, al igual que Jasper y Bella lo estaban haciendo. Carlisle se veía más pálido que de costumbre y tenía bolsas bajo los ojos. Parecía como si el día se hubiera llevado lo mejor de él.

Emmett se sentó en la cama, negándose a dejar ir completamente a la mujer a su lado. –¿Qué es?-

-Tú lo sabes mejor, Emmett.- Carlisle dijo. –Bella necesita descansar, no…_eso_.-

-Sólo se estaban besando, papá.- Jasper argumentó.

Carlisle suspiró, y de pronto se hizo evidente cuán agotado estaba. Trató de poner una sonrisa entonces, sin éxito. –Lo siento. No he venido aquí para reprenderte. Yo sólo venía a ver cómo estás, Bella.-

Bella se quedó callada por un momento. –Estoy bien. Me siento mucho mejor.- Ella no sabía que más decir. Quería preguntarle qué le pasaba, porque algo estaba mal, ¿no? Pero no lo hizo. Tenía la sensación de que no se lo diría, de todos modos.

-Bien.- Carlisle se dirigió a Emmett. –Por qué no te cambio los vendajes. Ya lo necesitan.- Dijo, señalando con la cabeza hacia el hombro de Emmett.

-Oh, sí.- Emmett supuso que ya era hora de atender la herida. –Me duele un poco, en realidad.- Admitió.

Carlisle bajó la cabeza, y Emmett reconoció la mirada de culpa en el rostro de su padre. –Vamos, la habitación de al lado está vacía. Te las cambiaré ahí.- Lo acompañó fuera.

Emmett intercambió miradas de preocupación con Jasper y Bella antes de seguir a su padre.

Emmett lo observaba atentamente. Estaba tenso, y eso era decir poco. Emmett tenía miedo de que pudiera tener un ataque de nervios en cualquier momento.

Carlisle encendió la luz en cuanto abrió la puerta y de inmediato comenzó a buscar los suministros. Estaba tan callado que estaba haciendo que Emmett se pusiera inquieto. Su padre normalmente era abierto, pero era evidente que algo ocupaba su mente. Tal vez había perdido a un paciente…

-Papá, ¿estás bien?- Le preguntó suavemente. Él no era bueno consolando, para ser honesto. Rara vez había tenido que hacerle a su padre esa pregunta.

Carlisle hizo una pausa cuando comenzaba a sanar el hombro de Emmett. Él suspiró, dirigiendo su mirada hacia el reloj. Luego volvió a mirar a su hijo.

-Estoy bien, Emmett.- Apretó los labios, concentrándose de nuevo en lo que estaba haciendo. Emmett pensó que iba a dejar las cosas así, pero entonces: -Necesito hablar contigo pronto. Con todos ustedes.-

Bueno, _ahora_ sí que estaba preocupado.

Emmett miró a su padre con recelo. –¿Qué? ¿Es algo malo?-

Carlisle le dio una mirada significativa. Por supuesto que era malo.

-Podría ser peor.- Él dijo. –Pero no les va a gustar.-

Emmett palideció. _Podría ser peor_. Eso quería decir que era malo, pero, ¡oh, mira el lado bueno, _podría ser peor_!

-¿Por qué no me lo dices ahora?- Se sentía un poco enojado porque no se lo dijera. Odiaba quedarse en la oscuridad como un niño.

-Porque sería mejor si todos lo escucharan al mismo tiempo. Tu madre debería venir esta noche, también. Ella dijo que lo haría. Quiere ver a Bella. Ha estado preocupada.-

La arruga entre las cejas de Carlisle se hizo más profunda.

Él se negó a decir más, y Emmett deseaba que su madre llegara pronto para que pudiera lidiar con él. Si alguien entendía a Carlisle Cullen y sabía cómo ayudarlo, era Esme.

Carlisle continuó lo que estaba haciendo. Emmett se encogió cuando tocó un punto sensible en su hombro.

-Lo siento, hijo.- Carlisle se disculpó.

Emmett le quitó importancia. –Espero que Edward regrese pronto.- Él murmuró, impaciente por saber qué cosa mala les esperaba después.

Carlisle lo miró fijamente. –¿Qué quieres decir?-

Emmett frunció el ceño. –Edward fue a casa para asearse. Luego iba a pasar por algo de comida para meterla de contrabando.-

-No sabía que había salido.- Carlisle parecía asustado ahora. Dejó caer la gasa que tenía en la mano, pero Emmett la atrapó antes de que cayera al suelo. Se levantó rápidamente y se acercó a su padre, quien se había ido hacia la puerta.

-Papá, no te preocupes.- Emmett no estaba seguro sobre qué estaba tranquilizando a su padre.

-Deberías haber ido con él.- Carlisle dijo.

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque Laurent sigue ahí fuera. La policía no lo ha encontrado.- Carlisle dijo en apenas un susurro.

_Oh_.

-Mierda. Lo olvidé.- Emmett ni siquiera había pensado que Laurent podría ser un peligro para _ellos_, solamente para Bella, pero si él estaba aliado con James, ¿entonces no era probable que Laurent supiera tanto como él? ¿Era tan peligroso?

-¿Cuándo se fue?- Carlisle preguntó.

Emmett miró su reloj. –Alrededor de cincuenta minutos, más o menos. Acabo de hablar con él hace un rato. Debería de estar de vuelta pronto.-

-Eso espero.- Él tiró de su pelo con brusquedad.

_Lo está perdiendo_, Emmett pensaba.

-Dios, Emmett, lo siento. Déjame terminar esto.- Carlisle tomó la gasa y procedió a curar a su hijo más joven.

No dijeron nada más. Carlisle estaba mortalmente callado hasta que él salió de la habitación y se dirigió directamente hacia el cuerpo suave de su esposa.

-¡Carlisle!- Esme dio un paso atrás, asustada. Su sonrisa desapareció en cuanto ella notó su apariencia. Carlisle, sin embargo, se animó al ver a su esposa.

Emmett sonrió ante cuánta razón tenía, y joder, se alegraba de que su madre estuviera allí. Él no podía manejar a un padre deprimido.

-Cariño, ¿estás enfermo?- Esme le preguntó a su marido, la preocupación escrita en toda su cara. –Oh, hola Emmett.- Le dio a su hijo un breve abrazo antes de volver su atención hacia Carlisle.

-No, cariño, sólo estoy cansado. Y necesito un abrazo.- Él sonrió tímidamente. Esme lo hizo felizmente. Carlisle dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando ella le echó los brazos al cuello.

Emmett tomó eso como una señal para irse. Volvió a la habitación de Bella. Se sorprendió al ver que Edward ya había regresado. Él y Jasper estaban sentados a cada lado de Bella, intercambiando besos con ella, cada uno con una de sus manos sobre una pierna de ella.

El dulce olor de la comida alcanzó la nariz de Emmett. –Huelo comida.-

Edward lo miró y se rió, lanzando una bolsa de comida hacia él. –Ahí la tienes gran ogro. ¿Feliz ahora?-

-Eufórico.- Emmett tarareó, abriendo la bolsa. –¡Oh sí! ¡Mi boca está a punto de tener un orgasmo de proporciones épicas!-

-¡Emmett!- Su madre se quedó sin aliento detrás de él. Emmett se sonrojó. Bella y sus hermanos se rieron, pero Bella le ofreció clemencia dándole palmaditas en la cama a la altura de sus piernas. Él tomó inmediatamente la oferta, y Bella se relajó en sus almohadas.

Carlisle y Esme entraron en la habitación. Él definitivamente se veía mejor de lo que lo hacía unos minutos antes; más tranquilo. Cogió una silla para acercarla y se sentó, Esme hizo lo mismo.

_Supongo que él está listo para hablar_. Emmett se alegró. Estaba harto de todas las malas noticias. Él sólo quería superar lo que se les avecinaba.

Carlisle se aclaró la garganta. Había discutido con él mismo sobre la forma de decir lo que iba a decir. Él era un padre y un marido en primer lugar, por lo que era mejor olvidar que era un doctor por el momento. No sabía cómo iban a llevar la noticia, o si es que lo encontrarían sorprendente.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- Carlisle le preguntó a Bella.

-Bien.- Ella contestó. No estaba tan cómoda, si decía la verdad. Ella no podía moverse mucho por el riesgo de agravar la herida. Y su pierna estaba palpitando levemente. Pero ella pensó que no era el momento de decir nada de eso.

-Tengo que decirles algo.- Él dijo, tomando una respiración profunda. Todos lo miraban expectantes. Edward, Jasper y Emmett estaban evidentemente preocupados. Bella estaba más indiferente que el resto, sin embargo. Ella no estaba segura de que algo la sorprendiera en ese momento. Tal vez ella simplemente había aprendido a armarse en contra de estas cosas. Fuera lo que fuera, no tenía miedo. Ella tenía a sus hombres junto a ella, y eso era todo lo que necesitaba.

-Me enteré sobre James.- Carlisle continuó. Una mirada a todos en la habitación le dijo que eso era exactamente lo que querían saber. –Está vivo.- Él casi se atragantó con la palabra. –Y en condición estable.- Las palabras pronunciadas sonaron como una maldición. Hizo una pausa mientras todos procesaban las noticias.

¿Él iba a vivir? Jasper trató de calmar su mal genio, pero él y sus hermanos no estaban teniendo un tiempo fácil. Ellos no querían nada más que ir a la habitación de James y hacer su condición _inestable_. Muerto estaba mejor.

-Hasta donde yo sé, él será arrestado y llevado a la cárcel tan pronto como sea dado de alta del hospital.- Carlisle dijo. Esme le puso una mano en el hombro. Estaba tan tenso.

Él espero a que alguien dijera algo, y no tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo.

-Eso no puede estar bien.- Jasper espetó. –Eso _no_ está bien. ¿Por qué está vivo? ¿No puedes ir allí y jodidamente matarlo? ¿Hacer _algo_? ¡Poner algo en su medicación, por el amor de Dios! ¡Debería estar muerto!-

-Jasper, no.- Bella lo tomó del brazo, tratando de hacer que se quedara en el mismo sitio. –No vale la pena ir a la cárcel.-

Jasper apretó la mandíbula, su ira convirtiéndose en llanto. –Pero él tiene que pagar por lo que hizo. Personas como él no deberían vivir. ¿No te das cuenta? Él siempre va a ser un peligro para ti. Siempre.-

-Aparte del hecho de que sería totalmente inmoral e ilegal matarlo, Jasper.- Carlisle le recordó algo divertido por la idea, tan errónea como era. –También resulta que hay policías vigilando fuera de su habitación en todo momento. Si de repente se muere después de que yo haya estado allí, sabrían que lo maté. También saben que él lastimó a uno de mis hijos, así que ni siquiera me dejan cerca de él en primer lugar. Conflicto de intereses y otras cosas.- Él se rió entre dientes. –Ellos piensan que lo quiero muerto. Y tienen razón.-

Bella frunció el ceño, confundida. –¿Hay policías fuera de su habitación? ¿Piensan que va a escapar?-

Carlisle asintió. –Tal vez. No han encontrado a Laurent todavía. Hay una posibilidad de que él pudiera tratar de liberarlo.-

Bella cerró los ojos, digiriéndolo. En realidad no era nada sorprendente. Pero, maldita sea que estaba cansada. Estaba cansada no sólo de los problemas de su familia, sino del hospital. Era extraño pensar que su padre caminaba por estos pasillos todos los días. Le daba escalofríos. Pensar que un monstruo tenía toda esa libertad…todo ese tiempo él había estado allí durante el día trabajando, y ella encerrada en un sótano esperando por _él_. Y él todavía estaba allí, vivo. Él iba a vivir. Él estaba tan cerca. Él podría estar en el piso de arriba. Cerca pero inalcanzable. Una parte de ella había estado esperando que él estuviera muerto. Acabar de una vez y seguir adelante. Otra parte esperaba que no lo estuviera. _Ella _quería matarlo. Ese era _su_ privilegio, _su_ derecho. Su vida le pertenecía a ella, y haría con eso lo que quisiera.

Pero ella no era una asesina. Sabía, sin embargo, que él era la excepción. Por supuesto, la posibilidad de que ella alguna vez se acercara lo suficiente para siquiera tocarlo y salirse con la suya era minúscula. Era imposible. Y ella no tenía ganas de ir a la cárcel por él. ¿Cuál era el punto de luchar por su libertad si iba a terminar tras las rejas? No, ella no haría nada para poner en peligro su futuro con los hombres que amaba. Por mucho que le encantaría tener su pastel y comérselo también, sabía que tendría que estar tan contenta con la idea de su padre pudriéndose en la cárcel por el resto de su vida. Eso no era tan malo. Él sufriría, ¿verdad? A ella le gustó bastante ese concepto. Estaría preso como ella lo había estado. ¿No era eso justicia?

-Otra cosa, Bella.- Carlisle la sacó de sus pensamientos. –La policía quiere hablar contigo pronto. Les dije que todavía estabas en reposo, pero me temo que mañana van a insistir. ¿Te sientes cómoda con eso?-

-Siempre y cuando nosotros podamos quedarnos con ella.- Jasper replicó.

Su padre le dirigió una mirada perpleja. –No te estaba preguntando, Jasper. Estoy seguro de que querrán hablar con ella a solas.-

-Absolutamente no. Yo no voy a esperar afuera mientras interrogan a mi novia.- Jasper cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho desafiante.

-¿Interrogar?- Bella sonrió, mirando a Jasper con adoración. Era algo lindo lo protector que era. –Ellos sólo quieren mi versión de la historia, ¿no?-

-Así es.- Carlisle dijo. –Y…les informamos de los otros…negocios de tu padre. Me temo que no pude ofrecerles ninguna prueba, y sé muy poco sobre eso en general. Ellos querrán preguntarte sobre eso también. No estoy seguro de la seriedad con la que lo están tomando en este momento. Él es muy respetado.-

-Pero ellos creen que él estaba abusando de ella, ¿verdad?- Preguntó Emmett. Iba a enfurecerse si no tomaban _eso_ en serio.

-Sí, creo que sí. Es nuestra palabra contra la suya. Le disparó a Emmett. No podemos probar que él…- miró a Bella con tristeza, -no podemos probar que él te encerró y te…violó. Pero _tú_ puedes. Estoy seguro de que la doctora Onslow hará constar lo mismo. Ella te examinó. Esa es la evidencia física. Sin embargo, el resto depende de ti.-

Bella asintió con la cabeza, limpiando las lágrimas de sus ojos. –Oh sí. Hay suficientes pruebas. Puedo mostrarles el sótano en el que me mantenía, y estoy segura de que hay evidencia de sus negocios por ahí en alguna parte. Sé dónde…operaban a veces. Hicieron cosas en la casa. En todos los lugares en los que vivíamos. Y…mi mamá. Puedo decirles dónde está su cuerpo, suponiendo que todavía está allí.- _Ella ahora es un esqueleto_…

-Pensé que debería advertirte.- Carlisle dijo con suavidad. –No quiero que seas tomada por sorpresa. Por si sirve de algo, ellos no dudan de lo que les dijimos sobre ti. El Jefe Swan es un buen amigo mío, y sé que él va a hacer todo lo posible para asegurarse de que tu padre nunca ponga un pie fuera de la cárcel. Se encargará de que él no se libre de todo esto. Él es un buen hombre.-

Bella le sonrió débilmente. –Gracias.- Ella lo quería decir. Todos los Cullen estaban respaldándola. No estaba segura de poder expresar lo mucho que significa para ella. Sentía que tenía una familia real por primera vez. Era cierto que ella no tenía ganas de hablar con la policía. No le apetecía repetir todos los detalles sangrientos, pero tenía que hacerlo. Él finalmente iba a pagar por todo lo que le hizo a ella y a muchos otros, incluyendo a su madre.

-Creo que vamos a terminar la noche pronto.- Esme dijo, acercándose a la cama para ver a Bella. No había hablado con ella desde que despertó. Sus hijos estaban al tanto de lo que ella quería. Esme, aunque no se mantenía a su lado mientras sus hijos lo hacían, todavía estaba preocupada. Más que preocupada. Ella había empezado a pensar en ella como una hija, y al ver la agonía que su condición había traído a Jasper, Edward y Emmett, sólo la hacía preocuparse más. Muchas vidas estaban en juego…

-¿Te vas a casa?- Edward se había acostumbrado a estar cerca de su padre en el hospital. El hombre tenía que dormir en algún momento, pensó. Pero era reconfortante saber que ambos padres estaban cerca.

Carlisle miró el reloj. –Mi turno terminó hace diez minutos.- Él suspiró.

-Voy a regresar mañana.- Esme le dijo a Bella, alzando su mano para tomar la de Bella. Bella extendió su mano y Esme sonrió. –Si necesitas algo…-

-Gracias, Esme.- Bella dijo.

-Está bien, mamá, vamos a estar aquí. Nadie nos va a obligar a irnos.- Dijo Emmett con orgullo. Y era verdad. Aunque era poco ortodoxo que tres hombres estuvieran en la habitación de un paciente, nadie se atrevía a tratar de correrlos. Carlisle les dio el permiso, por supuesto, pero aun así acaparaban la atención. Él consideró decir que Bella era un familiar, pero eso habría terminado en desastre. Decir eso implicaría que el cobarde de James también era su pariente, y ¿si alguien atrapaba a uno de sus hijos besando a Bella? No, no, no, era mejor dejar que ellos preguntaran.

Esme y Carlisle hicieron un esfuerzo para irse, ambos parecían agotados.

-Buenas noches mami.- Emmett le dio un fuerte abrazo con un solo brazo y la besó en la mejilla. –Tengan cuidado.-

-Siempre tengo cuidado, Em.- Su madre se echó a reír. ¿No era ella la que siempre le decía a _él_ que tuviera cuidado?

-Lo digo en serio.- Emmett dijo. –Ese fenómeno sigue ahí fuera. Con un bisturí. Al amigo le encantan los cadáveres y _matar_ gente. Tal vez yo debería acompañarlos hasta el coche.-

-Quédate donde estás, Emmett.- Esme se dirigió hacia la puerta con Carlisle. –Tu padre y yo estaremos bien.-

-Si Laurent es inteligente, va a mantenerse alejado del hospital.- Carlisle dijo. –Pero no soy de los que corren riesgos. Para ser honesto, no me sorprendería en absoluto si él _intenta_ entrar. Él ni siquiera podría saber acerca de James y Víctor.-

-Eso es cierto.- Bella replicó. –En realidad podría ser que él no estuviera en Washington.- Ella frunció el ceño. –Pero él probablemente lo sabe. Tiene contactos, ya saben. Estoy segura de que él está en complicidad con alguien en el hospital.-

Jasper entrecerró los ojos. No había pensado en eso. Pero era posible. Y no le gustaba ni un poco. –Vamos a mantener nuestros ojos bien abiertos. Yo no confío en nadie. Ni siquiera en los guardias.-

-Oh, sí.- Emmett pasó junto a sus padres y se asomó por la puerta. –Ah.- Él rápidamente se retiró cerrando la puerta. –El guardia regresó. Hmm…- Se volvió hacia su padre. –¿No debería alguien estar ahí parado todo el tiempo? El tipo estuvo desaparecido por un tiempo. Cualquiera podría haber entrado.- Él susurró para que el guardia no pudiera escuchar. Podría enojarse y convertirse en Hulk.

Carlisle frunció el ceño. –Sí, debería. Probablemente estaba en el baño. Dime si esto sucede otra vez, sin embargo. No pueden andar de perezosos cuando un loco anda suelto.-

_Muchos de ellos caminando a los alrededores de Forks_, Edward pensó. Le molestaba un poco que el guardia no hubiera estado de servicio incluso si había sido por un corto periodo de tiempo. Ese era su trabajo. Por lo menos siempre estaba uno de ellos con Bella en todo momento. La policía era más un obstáculo que otra cosa. A Edward le preocupaba que no fueran capaces de confiar en la policía para proteger a Bella.

Carlisle y Esme se fueron poco después. Esme le prometió a Bella que iba a estar por ahí todo el día siguiente y que si quería, podían hablar. Carlisle tenía el día libre, pero les aseguró que él también vendría.

-No puedo esperar hasta que todo esto termine.- Bella suspiró, acurrucándose en Jasper tanto como pudo. –Quiero ir a casa.-

-Pronto, cariño.- Jasper susurró, besando la parte superior de su cabeza. –Escucha,- la enfrentó de modo que él pudiera mirarla directamente a los ojos, -no quiero que te preocupes por nada. ¿De acuerdo? Déjanos eso a nosotros. Nos ocuparemos de ti. Todo lo que tienes que hacer en concentrarte en mejorar para que podamos volver a nuestra cama tan pronto como sea posible.- Él sonrió.

Bella se rió. –Me gusta esa idea. Ojalá fuera así de fácil.-

-_Puede_ ser así de fácil.-

-No va a ser fácil hasta que _él _esté tras las rejas. Pero no deben preocuparse por mí, chicos.- Bella los miró a los tres. –Puedo manejarlo. Esto es lo que ha estado viniendo durante años. Y yo no quiero que sufran más, así que vamos a estar de acuerdo en que estamos en esto juntos ¿sí?-

Edward le frotó el hombro afectuosamente. –Si tú lo dices. Sin embargo, no esperes que realmente nos mantengamos apartados y dejar que tú tomes cualquier impacto.-

-Edward.- Bella puso una mano sobre la de él. –Sabes que lo siento, ¿verdad?-

Edward y sus hermanos estaban desprevenidos por el giro de la conversación.

-¿Por qué lo sientes?- La boca de Edward se secó.

-Lo siento por dejarlos, por ponerlos a todos ustedes en medio de todo esto. Sólo quería que ustedes estuvieran a salvo, eso fue todo.- Ella dirigió su mirada hacia Emmett, que estaba a los pies de la cama, con el rostro sombrío. –Está bien si estás enojado conmigo. Lo entiendo. Sólo quiero que lo sepas. No tienes que fingir conmigo.- Ella tragó con dificultad. Bella no estaba segura de por qué sacó el tema en ese preciso segundo. Tal vez fue porque era un asunto pendiente. Jasper podría ser el que se enfadaba con más frecuencia y quien lo _demostraba_, pero Edward y Emmett eran hombres de sentimientos fuertes, demasiado, y ella los había lastimado al igual que a Jasper. Ellos necesitaban oírlo; que ella lo sentía.

-No estoy enojado contigo, nena.- Emmett se acercó y se sentó cerca de donde su brazo descansaba en la cama. –No voy a mentir. Enfurecí. Rompí cosas. Grité un poco, maldije mucho. Pensé en lo que te diría cuando regresaras, algunas cosas no eran agradables, pero nunca podría permanecer enojado contigo. Lo único que importaba era tenerte en mis brazos otra vez. Yo sólo quiero vivir contigo, comer pizza y ver películas terribles los sábados por la noche. Quiero enseñarte a jugar videojuegos y quiero que te pongas mis camisas como siempre lo haces. Quiero estar dentro de ti todas las noches. Quiero que me mires como si me amaras, como lo estás haciendo ahora mismo. Eso es todo. Sólo quiero estar contigo.-

Él levantó su brazo, trazándolo con su dedo hacia arriba y hacia abajo, como a él y a sus hermanos les fascinaba hacer. A Bella le gustaba eso. Era como si estuvieran haciendo que su sangre circulara, haciéndola cálida, suave y viva. –Para el momento en que supimos dónde estabas, me había olvidado de todo lo que había querido decir, porque no tenía importancia. Sigue sin tenerla. Estás aquí con nosotros, y no puedo pedir mucho más. Así que no estoy enojado contigo. Quiero decir, si lo haces otra vez yo podría hacer un berrinche, pero me da la impresión de que no vas a huir nunca más. ¿Estoy en lo cierto?-

Bella asintió rápidamente con la cabeza. –Cierto. Nunca más.- Se sentía como una niña por querer llorar de nuevo, pero había pasado mucho tiempo tratando de no hacerlo. –También yo quiero todo eso. Todos los días.-

-¿Todo eso?-

-Todo lo que tengas para dar.- Bella resopló. –Dios, sueno cursi.-

-Cursi puede ser bueno.- Emmett le dijo en broma. –Y Edward tampoco está enojado contigo, ¿lo estás Edward?-

Edward le rodó los ojos a su hermano. Él negó con la cabeza, acariciando el cabello de Bella. –No, amor. No estoy enojado contigo. Pero si alguna vez nos asustas así de nuevo me veré obligado a poner rejas en todas las ventanas y a encerrarte en el dormitorio. Voy a tener que dejar de trabajar, también, y no tendré más remedio que hacerte el amor las 24/7. Va a ser muy dramático.-

Bella movió las cejas. –Por Dios, Edward, ¿estás tratando de disuadirme o tentarme? Porque debo advertirte que estoy _muy_ tentada.-

-Hmm, prepararé las esposas.- Edward acercó sus labios a los de ella, impaciente por el día en el que Bella se curara y ellos pudieran quedarse en la cama todo el día y la noche. Bella gimió dentro del beso, rompiéndolo después de unos segundos. Fue golpeada por la cantidad de amor que ella vio cuando Edward la miró. Cuando _todos ellos_ la miraban. Le daban ganas de llorar y de rezar a cualquier Dios que le permitiera mantenerlos.

Bella frunció el ceño y luego, de repente fue golpeada por una epifanía.

-¿Bella? ¿Qué sucede?- Edward acarició su rostro, preocupado.

-Umm…- Ella jugó con sus manos, avergonzada y no del todo feliz con ella misma. –¿Puedo estar a solas con Emmett por unos minutos?-

Todos levantaron sus cejas ante eso, pero nadie se opuso.

-Por supuesto, cariño.- Jasper se levantó, seguido por Edward. Tenían cero entusiasmo por salir de la habitación, pero se obligaron. Emmett era el más estupefacto. Él se acercó más, haciendo un terrible trabajo en ocultar su temor.

-¿Estás bien?- Él le preguntó con incertidumbre.

-No.- Bella dijo. Ella silenció a un alarmado Emmett, cubriéndole la boca con la mano. –Emmett, yo no sé por qué no he dicho esto antes, y me di cuenta de que probablemente no tienes idea de cómo me siento, y eso es culpa mía. Sólo quiero que sepas que te amo, que estoy _enamorada_ de ti. En caso de que hayas tenido alguna duda. Sé que soy ridícula cuando se trata de decirlo, y aunque he estado enamorada de ti por un tiempo ahora me cuesta admitirlo incluso para mí misma, por lo que…-

Emmett había estado inmóvil durante su confesión, se asemejaba a un pez con la mandíbula colgando, pero ahora no podía permanecer inmóvil. Una sonrisa tonta se dibujó en su rostro, y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que él hiciera callar a Bella con sus labios, prácticamente devorando su boca ante su emoción.

Sólo se detuvo para recuperar el aliento por un breve momento. –Te amo demasiado. Tan jodidamente mucho.- Y entonces él estaba sobre ella otra vez.

**.**

**.**

* * *

Hola, hola! Primero que nada, una disculpa por no haber publicado el viernes, estoy en examenes y ando con la cabeza en la luna. Espero apurarme y tener a tiempo el capítulo esta semana. Otra cosa, ya estamos en la recta final :( unos cuantos capítulos más y Ménage se acaba. Pero bueno, haciendo a un lado lo triste, cuentenme, ¿qué les pareció este capítulo? Bien, James no está muerto, y no han encontrado a Laurent, Carlisle teme por su familia y no es para menos. A los chicos ya les urge que Bella se recupere jajajaja bueno...también a ella. Y ¡por fin! ya le dijo "te amo" a Emmett, ahora si ya ninguno de los tres tiene dudas. Espero ansiosa sus comentarios, que tengan una excelente semana, nos leemos el viernes.

Un abrazo

Kelxi Ylönen


	36. Esqueleto

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y la historia pertenece a la gran She Isn't Here, yo sólo traduzco._

**Aviso: **_La siguiente historia es rated M, tiene contenido sexual, violencia y mal lenguaje._

_Muchísimas gracias por todos sus comentarios, por agregar la historia a sus alertas y favoritos, por leer. Disfruten del capítul..._

* * *

**Ménage**

Capítulo 36 – Esqueleto

Bella no era atlética en lo más mínimo. Ella apestaba en los deportes y todo lo que implicaba ejercitar sus piernas. Todo el mundo sabía que ella era una corredora horrible. Sin embargo, era sorprendente la frecuencia con la que tenía el impulso de correr, y aún más sorprendente era la frecuencia con la que en realidad _había_ corrido. Lo había hecho cuando huyó de su padre, y lo había intentado cuando conoció por primera vez a los Cullen, y de nuevo unos días después. Ahora el impulso se dio a conocer una vez más. Esta vez, sin embargo, ella quería correr _con_ ellos, no de ellos.

Odiaba la atmósfera en el hospital. Era blanco y apestaba. Representaba la muerte y la vida, y en ese momento ella se sentía tan viva que quería estar lo más lejos que pudiera de la muerte.

Y como era, ella estaba recostada en su cama frente a nada menos que el Jefe de Policía Charlie Swan. Todos le habían dicho que él era un hombre agradable, genuino, y que la trataría con respeto. Cuando él entró en la habitación, parecía cauteloso. Bella pensó que probablemente era incómodo interrogar a una víctima de violación/incesto. Eso era naturalmente incómodo. Al menos eso era lo que ella suponía. Bella estaba un poco tensa, y él su reflejo. Ella se consoló con el hecho de que los hombres que amaba estaban cerca. Ellos estaban esperando al lado de puerta, infelices al ser expulsados de la habitación. Ella podía verlos observándola a través de la ventana.

_Tal vez deberíamos cerrar las persianas_. Ella les sonrió. Era difícil no reírse de lo severos que parecían. Estaba segura de que el Jefe Swan los había notado al entrar.

-Los amo.- Ella musitó. Ellos sonrieron, diciéndole que también la amaban.

Y luego el Jefe cerró las persianas. Bella hizo un mohín por la pérdida, pero rápidamente lo cambió. Estaba tratando de ser madura y estar tranquila. Iba a ser bastante difícil contarle a ese extraño acerca de su pasado, así que no tenía ningún deseo de hacerlo más complicado, actuando como una niña malhumorada o un desastre sollozando.

Charlie Swan _era_ un buen hombre. Tenía una mirada muy inocente sobre él. El primer minuto estuvo en silencio mientras él ordenaba sus pensamientos.

-Soy el Jefe de Policía aquí en Forks.- Él dijo, extendiendo la mano, la que Bella sacudió firme pero brevemente.

-Soy Bella Mercury.- Se sintió estúpida por decir algo que él ya sabía. Ella quería ser correcta, sin embargo, y una dama, incluso si ella era todo lo contrario en realidad.

Charlie se sentó en la silla en la que solía sentarse Jasper, aclarándose la garganta. –Sabes por qué estoy aquí, por supuesto.-

Por supuesto que ella sabía.

-Sé que es desagradable, pero tengo que hacerte algunas preguntas sobre tu padre. ¿Estás bien con eso?-

-Sí. Yo sólo quiero que esto se acabe, y sé que no va a ser fácil. Así que pregunte lo que tenga que…-

Charlie asintió con la cabeza, y comenzaron. El corazón de Bella latía desbocado al relatarle los detalles espeluznantes. Ella le contó sobre el incidente más reciente en primer lugar, sólo para aclararlo. Luego vino la parte más difícil. Él le preguntó sobre el abuso. Bella sinceramente creía que iba a estar bien cuando dijera esa parte de su historia de nuevo. Ella realmente pensó que iba a estar bien. Pero…

-Umm…yo tenía trece años cuando él, um…cuando él me violó.- Eso era importante, ¿no? Él podía quedar condenado por eso, ¿verdad?

-Él no se saldrá con la suya, señorita Mercury.- Charlie le dijo. –Él va a ser juzgado por violación, y desde que eras menor de edad cuando empezó, todo irá peor para él. Y…- Bella alzó los ojos, conteniendo las lágrimas. Charlie siguió, renuente. –Y el incesto no se toma a la ligera, tampoco. Creo que podemos conseguir un montón de cargos.- Él dudó. –¿Quieres decirme algo más?-

Carlisle y sus hijos le habían hablado del "negocio" de James y mencionado que él había asesinado a su esposa unos años antes. Bella era la única que podía darle detalles, sin embargo. Era evidente que iba a ser doloroso. Él se preguntó si debería esperar…

-Hay más. Mucho más.- Bella respiró hondo. Miró al Jefe. –Lo siento. Esto es mucho más difícil de lo que esperaba. Pero tengo que contarle todo, y lo haré.-

Charlie puso su mano sobre la de ella. –Está bien. Tómate tu tiempo.- Bella se obligó a no acobardarse ante el contacto, pero no lo consiguió del todo. Él vio lo incómoda que la estaba poniendo e inmediatamente retiró su mano, avergonzado.

-No sé mucho acerca de la extracción de órganos.- Bella continuó. –Pero sé que Víctor hacía los intercambios en persona. Papá y Laurent realizaban las operaciones, y papá encontraba a la gente…- Lo llamó _papá_. Se sentía enferma.

-Solían hacerlo en nuestra casa a veces. Hay una sala especialmente compuesta para eso,- _algo así como el sótano_, -y creo que podría haber sido otro lugar, pero no estoy segura de dónde. Era todo muy secreto. Podría ser la casa de Laurent o un almacén, incluso.- Su voz era temblorosa mientras el recuerdo de todas las malas acciones le pasaba por la mente. Era enfermo, todo lo era.

-¿Sabes si estas personas estaban dispuestas?- Preguntó Charlie. Era ilegal de cualquier manera, pero eso importaba.

-Algunos de ellos. Necesitaban el dinero, por lo que se ofrecían.- Bella dijo, disgustada. –Pero los demás…no tanto. Yo los observaba. Quiero decir que yo vivía allí, así que tuve que ver las cosas. Y vi un montón más de lo que ellos pensaban que hacía. Creo que muchos de ellos eran pacientes de papá. Sin embargo estoy bastante segura de que algunos de ellos eran personas sin hogar.- Los ojos de Charlie se abrieron. Bella sin duda comprendía su reacción. –Usted sabe, escoger a la gente que nadie echaría de menos. Me di cuenta por la forma en que estaban vestidos y la forma en que hablaban. Usted ve, las personas dispuestas entraban y actuaban normales. Asustados, tal vez, pero eso era todo. Los otros a veces estaban drogados, y tenían que ser llevados. Sin embargo, algunos de ellos llegaron allí sin saber lo que papá iba a hacer con ellos. Ellos eran engañados. Y las personas sin hogar…se notaba que había algo mal con ellos. Sus ropas estaban raídas y algunos hablaban con ellos mismos. Apuesto a que era bastante fácil llevarlos allí. Papá es muy encantador, y es acomodado. Es inteligente, demasiado, y sabía que nadie iba a preguntar qué pasó con esas personas.-

-¿Él los mataba? Quiero decir, ¿a los que no estaban dispuestos?-

-Creo que sí. Digamos que no volvían a salir. Papá no es ajeno a la hora de enterrar los cuerpos y destruir las pruebas.- Ella miró hacia sus manos entrelazadas, y se quedó en silencio.

Se acercaba rápidamente el tema más delicado de todos. Bella no quería hablar de su mamá. Cada vez que pensaba en ella, su corazón sangraba, y la echaba de menos como loca. Al mismo tiempo, quería justicia para su madre. Después de todos estos años, Renée Mercury todavía era un esqueleto en Arizona. Ella se merecía algo mejor que eso. Las personas que conocía y amaba merecían algo mejor que eso. Bella y su padre eran los únicos que sabían lo que realmente sucedió. Eso tenía que cambiar.

-Él mató a mi mamá. Supongo que eso ya lo sabe.- Ella sollozó, a punto de perderlo de nuevo.

-¿Quieres decirme al respecto?- El Jefe Swan era gentil, eso era seguro. Su corazón estaba con ella, y él podía ver por qué los Cullen eran tan protectores con ella.

-Yo…yo quiero decirle. Sólo deme un minuto. Podría…- Ella agarró un pañuelo de la mesa de al lado de la cama. ¿Podría conseguirme un poco de agua, por favor?-

Lo hizo, entregándosela cuidadosamente. Trató de no compadecerse de ella, pero lo hizo. Ella era tan pequeña y había pasado por mucho. Ella era sólo una niña. Sentía pena por ella, por decir lo menos, y estaba enojado por ella. Si hubiera tenido una hija, seguro que _nunca_ la habría tratado de la forma en que James Mercury lo hizo.

-¿Quieres que alguien venga aquí con nosotros? No tienes que hacer esto sola, Bella.-

Bella hizo una pausa mientras bebía su bebida.

Ella había pensado que hacer esto por sí sola la haría más fuerte, más valiente. Pero eso era ridículo. Tenía que dejar de tratar de lidiar sola con estas emociones todo el tiempo. No era algo malo que necesitara a alguien para sostener su mano de vez en cuando. Bella supo de inmediato a quién quería sin tener que pensar en ello. –¿Podría traer a Esme? Si ella está aquí, quiero decir.- No la había visto, esperaba que ella estuviera ahí…

-Por supuesto.- La silla raspó contra el suelo mientras se levantaba.

En el exterior, Edward, Emmett y Jasper estaban esperando ansiosamente. Sus padres habían llegado justo cuando el Jefe lo hizo, pero ellos estaban siendo pacientes y estaban sentados en lugar de angustiarse cerca de la puerta de Bella.

Cuando Charlie abrió, todos se pusieron en alerta.

-¿Ya terminó?- Un ansioso Jasper estaba en la puerta listo para irrumpir en la habitación.

Charlie levantó la mano, bloqueándolo. –No del todo.- Miró detrás de Jasper hacia donde Esme y Carlisle estaban. Cerró la puerta, dando una mirada de advertencia a cada uno de los jóvenes Cullen. Se acercó a Esme y se inclinó. –Esme, a Bella le gustaría que fueras allí con nosotros. Ella necesita el apoyo.- Habló bajo, pero todos estaban escuchando atentamente.

Esme se puso de pie, preocupada. –Por supuesto. Cualquier cosa que necesite.-

-¿Ella está bien?- Edward preguntó. ¿Por qué no se lo había pedido a uno de ellos?

-Ella sólo está teniendo un momento duro.- Charlie les informó. –Ya casi hemos terminado, pero creo que estamos en la parte más difícil. Creo que sólo necesita una madre en estos momentos. Está molesta.-

Oh. Ellos sabían lo que eso significaba. Ella iba a contarle sobre Renée.

Esme no se quedó a escuchar otra palabra. Ella irrumpió en la habitación y se acercó a Bella y envolvió a la chica en sus brazos. Bella se estremecía en sus brazos. Las lágrimas salieron tan pronto como la mujer mayor la tocó.

-Oh, cariño, todo va a estar bien.- Esme le acarició el largo cabellos mientras Bella lloraba en su pecho.

-Yo…yo ni siquiera sé por qué estoy llorando.- Bella se atragantó. –He llorado mucho por ella, pero no puedo parar. Esto no se ha acabado todavía.-

Esme le frotó la espalda con dulzura. –Se supone que deber llorar, Bella. Tienes todas las razones para hacerlo. No hay nada malo en llorar. Es mucho mejor que mantenerlo en tu interior. Y puedes llorar todo el tiempo que sea necesario. Eso es por lo que estoy aquí.-

Bella hubiera dado las gracias, pero no podía pronunciar las palabras en ese momento. En cambio, le gustaba el calor del abrazo de una madre. No era su madre quien la consolaba y le decía que todo iba a estar bien, pero estaba condenadamente cerca. Había sido un largo, largo tiempo desde que había tenido una madre, y a veces ella simplemente necesitaba un abrazo y consuelo de una mujer mayor y más sabia. Esme era perfecta.

Charlie volvió a entrar en la habitación, su cara enrojecida por la escena frente a él.

Bella estaba avergonzada de estar haciendo una escena, y enfrente de un policía.

_Sólo hazlo, Bella. Dile y acabemos con esto. Le dijiste a los Cullen. Ahora puedes decirle a este hombre, y él puede hacer algo al respecto_.

Bella se recompuso muy pronto. Ella le contó al Jefe Swan sobre su madre, de cómo su padre la sacó a rastras de una fiesta de pijamas esa noche, de cómo Renée tenía moretones en su bonita cara cuando regresaron, de cómo Renée quería huir con ella… de cómo se fue y había estado casi libre, casi lejos de él, pero luego…

Y Bella siempre había tenido algún sentimiento de culpa por esa noche. Si ella no hubiera corrido detrás de su madre; si en su lugar hubiera sido obediente y se hubiera quedado arriba y esperar como una niña buena, ¿Renée todavía estaría viva? ¿Su papá la hubiera matado de todos modos? No, no entonces, al menos. Tal vez si ella se hubiera ido y nunca hubiera tratado de llevarse a Bella con ella, ella todavía estaría en alguna parte en la tierra caminando. Él podría haberla evitado. Tal vez ella sería feliz. Bella hubiera preferido eso, incluso si eso significaba no volver a verla. Si tan sólo no hubiera nada que lamentar…

Pero Bella _corrió_ tras ella, y ella _murió_. Sus huesos estaban en Arizona. Bella le contó a Charlie sobre esa noche con tanto detalle como pudo. Ella aún recordaba su dirección después de todos estos años.

-¿Tú lo viste matarla?- Charlie tomaba notas, un profundo ceño fruncido en su rostro cuando ella reveló lo que ocurrió.

-Sí, señor.- Bella respondió, tranquila. Esme estaba sentada junto a ella, en silencio a punto de estallar.

-Voy a llamar a la policía en Arizona.- Dijo el Jefe Swan. –Y es de esperar que van a buscar en los bosques. Si ella sigue ahí, la van a encontrar.-

-Gracias.- Bella le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa.

Charlie se sonrojó. –De nada, señorita Mercury. Bueno, creo que hemos terminado aquí.- Se puso de pie. –Voy a pasar por aquí cuando tenga noticias. No tiene nada de qué preocuparse.-

Bella no creía eso, pero era agradable que él lo dijera. Lo más probable era que tuviera que declarar contra su padre. Eso no era un evento que estuviera esperando. Pero ella no iba a preocuparse por el momento. En ese momento se sentía aliviada simplemente por haber vuelto a contar su historia. Todos se sentían aliviados. Esme estaba hirviendo de ira. A pesar de haber oído previamente un resumen, la versión completa de los acontecimientos, fue superada de nuevo por el deseo de vengarse, aunque sabía que no podía. Era difícil desterrar esos pensamientos. Ella quería proteger a su familia, y quería que James Mercury consiguiera su merecido.

Charlie estaba ansioso por irse. Él era un hombre blando, y no se enojaba con mucha frecuencia, pero si algo lo hacía llegar a la locura, era el abuso infantil y la violencia contra las mujeres. Después de todos sus años en la policía, tenía poca experiencia en cualquiera de los dos temas. La violencia era un espectáculo poco común en Forks. Hizo su salida poco después, su mente puesta en su trabajo. Bella y Esme se despidieron y salió por la puerta.

-Lo hiciste bien.- Esme le susurró a Bella.

-Gracias por estar conmigo.- Bella dijo. Ella realmente estaba agradecida.

-No tienes que darme las gracias, Bella.-

La puerta se abrió de nuevo, sólo momentos después de que saliera el Jefe, y Jasper, Edward y Emmett se apresuraron a entrar.

Bella no tuvo tiempo para ponerse decente. Ya era demasiado tarde, así que ellos se dieron cuenta de que tenía los ojos hinchados y rojos, y que sus mejillas estaban manchadas con lágrimas secas. Habían oído su llanto desde el pasillo, y eso rompió sus corazones. Incluso el guardia se vio afectado por lo mismo. Pero no le iban a decir eso a Bella.

Esme decidió que sus hijos debían tener un tiempo a solas con Bella, así que ella besó a su hija adoptiva por última vez y salió de la habitación con Carlisle siguiéndola. Jasper y Edward le lanzaron una mirada de agradecimiento.

Emmett examinó su pálida forma cuando él se sentó. –¿Cómo te sientes?-

Bella se encogió de hombros. –Bien, supongo.-

Jasper no creía eso. –Puedes ser honesta. Ya sé que estás afectada. ¿Tengo que recordarte que puedes ser abierta con nosotros? No hay secretos.- Él la tomó de la barbilla cariñosamente, y Bella no se pudo resistir. Ella podría volverse loca si lo mantenía en el interior, y Jasper tenía razón: no había secretos. Ellos debían ser abiertos el uno con el otro.

-Extraño a mi mamá.- Bella dijo. –Y creo que es mi culpa que ella muriera esa noche.-

_¿Qué?_

-Bella, ¿por qué diablos piensas eso?- Emmett exclamó.

-Él iba a dejar que ella se fuera.- Bella explicó. –Ella se alejaba, pero salí corriendo tras ella porque no quería quedarme a solas con él. Pero él iba a dejarla ir. Si yo no hubiera corrido tras ella, él no la habría matado.-

-Oh amor…- Edward se colocó a sus pies. Le enfurecía que ella se sintiera así. Él entendía cómo ella podía sentirse responsable de alguna manera, pero ella se equivocaba al creer que era su culpa. ¿Cómo podía ella considerarse responsable de las acciones de un loco? –No es tu culpa. Por supuesto que trataste de escapar. Es un monstruo, y él te lastimó. Apuesto a que incluso si él la dejaba ir esa noche, todavía la habría matado. Por lo que has dicho, él no es el tipo de los que dejan vivir a alguien cuando trata de escapar. Era sólo cuestión de tiempo.-

Bella tenía que estar de acuerdo. A menos que Renée hubiera encontrado milagrosamente una manera de escapar sin ser descubierta, James la habría matado. Era su propiedad, después de todo, y a nada de lo que poseía se le permitía salir.

-El Jefe Swan dijo que él va a llamar a la policía en Arizona. Ellos van a tratar de encontrarla. Tal vez ella pueda tener un entierro real esta vez. Y tengo que averiguar si mis abuelos están vivos. Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que los vi. A papá no le gustaban así que no me dejaba verlos mucho. Ni siquiera puedo recordar como son.- Era divertido mencionar a sus abuelos. Bella tenía que confesar que rara vez cruzaban por su mente. Tal vez era porque estaban vagos en su memoria, y nunca había tenido mucha relación con ellos. Tenía que saber si estaban vivos, sin embargo, y ellos tenían que saber la verdad sobre su hija. Un cierre. Eso rompería sus corazones, pero no saber nada era peor, ¿no?

-Voy a hablar con Charlie.- Jasper prometió. –Él será capaz de localizarlos.- Y si él no lo hacía, ellos lo harían. Jasper no iba a dejarlo ir.

-Probablemente ellos olvidaron que tienen una nieta.- Bella pensó.

-Nadie se olvida de eso. Apuesto a que estaban preocupados por ti y tu madre.- Edward dijo.

-Tal vez…- Ellos eran padres. Por supuesto que estaban preocupados. Pero tal vez habían asumido que Renée había decidido cortar los lazos. La veían tan poco gracias a James y a sus formas de control. Él probablemente les había inventado alguna historia de mierda años atrás, ¿y qué podían hacer ellos al respecto?

Bella fue alcanzada de pronto por lo deprimente que su conversación era. Odiaba eso. Había una nueva definitiva en su cabeza, y estaba decidida a deshacerse de ella. Basta de hablar acerca de la muerte, los abuelos o el abuso. Quería salir completamente del tema. Pensó en lo más aleatorio que le viniera a la mente.

-Vamos a hablar de cachorros.- Lo dijo con tanta seriedad y tan decididamente que todos fueron inmediatamente tomados por sorpresa.

-¿Qué?- Jasper rió por lo bajo. –¿De dónde viene eso?-

-Estoy harta de estar deprimida y estar tan seria todo el tiempo. Quiero pensar en cosas felices, cosas inofensivas. Así que vamos a empezar con cachorros. ¿Lo entiendes?-

Edward pudo los pies de Bella en su regazo, masajeándolos. –Bien amor. Eso suena como una buena idea.- Era tan linda.

-¿Los cachorros? Ellos orinan en las alfombras y muerden los muebles.- Emmett le siguió la corriente. –Y son lindos. Quiero uno. Ahora vamos a hablar de otra cosa. Mantequilla de maní.-

-Eso es estúpido.- Jasper rodó los ojos.

-Jasper, si no vas a seguir el juego, entonces cierra la boca.- Emmett lo fulminó con la mirada. –Bella quiere hablar de cosas buenas, inofensivas. Ahora calla. Edward, ¿qué piensas sobre la mantequilla de maní?-

Edward pensó mucho en eso. O fingió. –Raramente la como, y cuando lo hago se me pega en el paladar. Bien, gallos.-

-¡Yo quiero uno!- Emmett dijo.

Bella se rió. –Son molestos, y yo _no_ quiero uno. Caníbales.-

-Encantador.- Edward se burló de ella. –Me gusta la forma en que tu mente trabaja. Vamos a ver…caníbales…son espeluznantes y no quiero uno. Gatitos.-

-Son…¿pequeños?- Bella se rió.

-Y esponjosos, Bella, no te olvides de esponjosos. Yo como que quiero uno. O dos.- Emmett dijo. –Bebés.-

-Son gorditos y pequeños, y…- comenzó Bella, pero fue cortada.

-Y yo quiero uno.- Jasper interrumpió.

Todos lo miraron. Edward y Emmett estaban seguros de que había cruzado la línea.

_Por el amor de Dios, Jasper, ¿siempre tienes que abrir de más la boca?_ Edward no podía creer que él dijera eso. _Todos_ querían tener hijos con Bella, pero este no era el momento para discutirlo.

Pero Bella no reaccionó de la manera en que pensaban que lo haría. En cambio, ella rodó los ojos y se acercó más a Jasper. Ella lo miró directamente a los ojos. –Jasper, no debemos hablar de cosas serias. Apestas en este juego.-

Jasper acercó los labios a su nariz y le dio un pequeño beso. –Lo siento. No tengo esperanza en eso. A pesar de que estaba jugando con las reglas. No hay nada de malo en decir que quiero un bebé. Así es como funciona el juego, ¿no?-

-Mmhmm….pero tenías esa mirada en tus ojos.- Bella sabía lo que esa mirada significaba. Estaba siendo perfectamente serio. Él quería un bebé, quería _hacer_ un bebé. Con ella. Pronto, probablemente. Ella tenía que tener en cuenta que él estaba cerca de los treinta y ella ni siquiera tenía diecinueve todavía. Él anhelaba esto mucho antes de lo que ella lo haría.

-No puedo ser culpado por una mirada. Estaba siendo honesto. Ellos también quieren niños.- Él hizo un gesto hacia sus hermanos.

Bella miró a Edward y a Emmett, quienes parecían escandalizados y estaban sin palabras. Ellos no sabían que decir a eso. No podían negarlo, pero tampoco querían hablar de ello en ese momento.

Bella estaba un poco incómoda, como si estuviera rodeada de hombres que tenían prisa para embarazarla. Cosa que podría ser. Ella decidió no insistir en el tema, y sólo les dijo mirándolos fijamente: -Espero que no lo estén esperando en un futuro cercano, porque planeo estar libre de bebé por años. Muchos años. Así que no…ya saben, se hagan ilusiones.- Si ese fuera el caso, iba a mantener las piernas cerradas durante mucho, mucho tiempo.

-No hay prisa.- Edward la tranquilizó. –Todavía somos jóvenes. Los bebés están muy lejos en el futuro.-

Bella suspiró. –Bien.- Ella se centró en Jasper, quien no estaba en lo más mínimo avergonzado. Parecía arrogante, en todo caso. No sabía exactamente lo que se había metido en él, pero cuando Emmett dijo la palabra, él se había aferrado a eso. No esperaba ser padre en corto plazo, pero no se arrepentía de poner la idea en la cabeza de Bella. Lo hablarían en otra ocasión, pero ella debía estar consciente de lo que ellos querían.

-Jasper.- Bella tiró de un mechón del rizado pelo rubio de Jasper para llamar su atención.

-¿Sí?-

-Estás expulsado de este juego. Eres realmente horrible en el.-

_Oh bueno_. Jasper sonrió.

Emmett soltó un bufido. –Podría haber sido peor, Bella. Los bebés no son nada. Tienes suerte de que fuera Edward quien respondió a los caníbales.-

Bella frunció el ceño. –¿Por qué?-

-Porque si yo hubiera contestado, habría dicho que yo soy un caníbal y que quiero comerte.-

-¡Emmett!-

-¿Ves? ¿No estás contenta de que haya mordido mi lengua? Y la mantequilla de maní. Podría haber dicho que me gustaría lamerla de tu cuerpo. Pero soy maduro y sé cuándo mantener mis pensamientos sucios para mí mismo.-

Bella negó con la cabeza. –Emmett, me hacer reír, y te amo.-

Emmett sonrió. –También te amo.- Escuchándola decir eso nunca iba a envejecer.

En ese momento el teléfono de Emmett sonó. Se había olvidado de apagarlo.

_Oops_.

Tan pronto como vio el identificador de llamadas, todo el color desapareció de su rostro.

-¿Quién es?- Edward preguntó.

Emmett se rascó la parte de atrás de su cabeza, reacio a contestar el teléfono _y_ a Edward. –Escuela.-

-Mierda. ¿Qué diablos es lo que quieren?- Jasper le había explicado al director por qué iban a estar ausentes. Él no estuvo del todo feliz con eso, pero ellos tenían una muy buena jodida razón. Jasper estaba listo para decirle al hombre un par de cosas.

-Voy a salir al pasillo.- Dijo Emmett, tímido.

-No tienes que hacerlo, Em.- Jasper estaba dispuesto a tomar el mismo la llamada.

Emmett se dio la vuelta. –Sí, tengo que. Bien podría averiguar qué es lo que quiere antes de que se encabrone. Y tú le gritas a la gente, así que ni siquiera pienses en ello.-

Emmett salió al pasillo, preparándose para un golpe verbal.

-¿Hola?- Él contestó, falsamente alegre.

-Señor Cullen, me alegro de escucharlo finalmente.- Era evidente que no estaba contento con Emmett. -¿Puedo preguntar cuando está usted planeando regresar a su puesto de profesor?-

Huh. La verdad es que no había estado pensado mucho en el trabajo. Estaban siendo bastante negligentes, la verdad. Eso era lo último que pasaba por sus mentes.

-Oh, bueno, umm… ya ve que tenemos una emergencia familiar, por lo que es un poco complicado.- Él dijo, esperando que funcionara. La excusa sólo se podía sostener cierto tiempo.

-Lo siento, señor Cullen. Bajo circunstancias normales no sería un problema, pero ya que tenemos tres maestros ausentes a la vez, _eso es_ un problema. Verá, sólo hemos sido capaces de conseguir un sustituto. El otro se enfermó y los demás están ocupados. Necesitamos profesores que sean fiables, y espero que ustedes lo sean. Si no vuelven a trabajar mañana, tú y tus hermanos pueden considerarse despedidos.-

_¡Mierda!_ Emmett no sabía qué hacer. Esto no era algo que hubiera estado esperando. ¿Trabajo o Bella? ¿Tenía que elegir? Como si hubiera algún concurso. Odiaba la idea de dejar a Bella sola todo el día. Quería quedarse con ella, o por lo menos que uno de ellos estuviera con ella. Tener un guardia en la puerta no era lo suficientemente bueno.

-De acuerdo. Voy a tener que hablar con mis hermanos. Le informaremos de nuestra decisión el día de hoy.- Él cerró su teléfono antes de que pudiera escuchar una respuesta. Casi le había dicho que se jodiera y se buscara a alguien más, pero iba a hablar con sus hermanos primero. Emmett se quedó en el pasillo más tiempo del necesario, pensando. Se preguntaba qué dirían sus hermanos de esto.

Emmett volvió a entrar en la habitación.

-¿Y?- Jasper se acercó tan pronto como lo vio entrar.

Emmett alzó la mano. –Nos están dando un ultimátum. O nos presentamos a trabajar mañana o estamos despedidos.- Emmett pensó que sonaba estúpido saliendo de su boca. El trabajo era la menor de sus preocupaciones, pero el ser llamado "poco fiable" era un poco vergonzoso, tan falso como lo era.

Bella se quedó sin aliento. –¡No pueden despedirlos! ¿Están locos? ¡Ellos los necesitan!-

-No si estamos ausentes. Ellos no están impresionados por nuestra emergencia familiar. Tuvieron que esforzarse para encontrar tres sustitutos, y digamos que no tuvieron éxito.-

-¿Y? Si algo le sucediera a alguien que ellos amaran, ¿pensarían que la _escuela_ es más importante que estar con esa persona?- Bella cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, frustrada.

Jasper la atrajo a su lado. –Está bien, Bella. Vamos a resolverlo. Tú eres más importante que el trabajo.- No había mucho que decidir. La forma en que ellos lo veían, lo hacía por ellos.

-Pero es su ingreso. ¿Y no saben que a Emmett le dispararon? No pueden esperar que regrese tan pronto. Quiero decir que ustedes dos pueden, pero Emmett debería tener más tiempo para recuperarse.-

Edward frunció el ceño. –No te voy a dejar aquí. No voy a estar parado en el trabajo todo el día pensando en que preferiría estar aquí.-

-Pero Edward, eso es ridículo. Voy a estar bien.- Incluso si ella no quería estar lejos de ellos, el argumento no tenía sentido.

-Bella, no te vamos a arriesgar.- Edward le dijo con firmeza. –Casi te perdimos, y eso no va a suceder de nuevo.-

Bella sabía que ella no iba a ganar este argumento, pero tenía que intentarlo. –Nada va a pasar. No deben perder sus trabajos por esto. ¿Y saben qué? Ellos son unos idiotas si piensan que ustedes son desechables.-

-Creo que están lamentando habernos contratado a los tres. Sonaba bien en el momento, pero puedo ver por qué tenían reparos.- Dijo Edward. Esta era una cuestión en la que había estado pensando durante un rato. –No puedo decir que me gusta la idea de ser despedido. Por otra parte, he querido pasar más tiempo en casa. Creo que es una buena idea, sobre todo después de todo esto. Tenemos dinero suficiente para vivir por un rato. El único problema es que puede ser que tengamos problemas para encontrar empleo.-

Cierto. No se vería bien en sus currículos si eran despedidos. Y a ellos les gustaba trabajar juntos. Dudaban que alguna vez llegaran a estar en una situación similar. Pero nada de lo que realmente importaba en comparación. Si perdían sus trabajos, bueno… ya le harían frente.

-Yo no voy a ir.- Emmett decidió. –No me importa si me despiden.-

Jasper no podía estar más de acuerdo. –Yo tampoco. Supongo que tendremos que ir buscando trabajo en un par de semanas… mientras estaré contigo.- Él miró a Bella, que sin duda no estaba en la misma página que sus amores.

-Ustedes están locos.-

Jasper arqueó una ceja. -¿Y eso por qué?-

-¡No pueden simplemente renunciar a sus trabajos! Esto no es algo que puedan tomar a la ligera. ¿Saben lo difícil que es encontrar trabajo hoy en día? Claro, son guapos y simpáticos, pero los maestros no son contratados únicamente basados en eso. Tienen suerte de que aún tengan trabajo, y me niego a ser la razón por la que los despidan o renuncien. Se los prohíbo.-

Edward tomó su mano entre las suyas. –Bella, amor, va a estar bien. Vamos a resolverlo. No es como si estuviéramos contentos donde trabajamos. Los estudiantes son irrespetuosos y nuestros compañeros de trabajo son menos que agradables. Será lo mejor. Que tal esto: vamos a ir mañana y presentaremos nuestras renuncias. De esta forma no se verá mal para nosotros. ¿Suena bien?-

Bella gruñó. –Por lo menos encuentren otro trabajo antes de renunciar.- Temía que estaban siendo descuidados. Claro, a ella le gustaba la idea de estar en casa con ellos todo el día, pero eso no era realista en un largo plazo. A la larga, bueno… eso era mucho en qué pensar. Ella no quería que lamentaran una decisión tomada apresuradamente.

Jasper la miró largo y tendido. Podía ver que estaba preocupada. Ninguno de ellos iba a hacerle daño deliberadamente. –Eso no va a ser posible.-

-¿Por qué?-

-Debido a que nos van a despedir si no estamos ahí mañana, y no vamos a ir.-

-Estás siendo deliberadamente terco.- Bella no podía estar enojada con él, sin embargo. Él la estaba protegiendo, y la amaba. No había nada de malo en ello. Aunque deseó que él fuera razonable.

-¿De verdad quieres que nos vayamos mañana?-

-No es justo que me preguntes eso.-

-¿Entonces _quieres_ que nos vayamos?- Jasper la incitó. Incluso en la remota posibilidad de que ella dijera que sí, él todavía no iría a ninguna parte.

-Yo no he dicho eso.- Bella como que quería golpearlo. Él realmente podía ser un imbécil a veces.

-¿Entonces quieres que nos quedemos aquí contigo? Sólo tienes que decirlo.-

-Jasper, basta.- Edward le dio un codazo alejándolo de Bella. –Yo sé que no es lo ideal, pero si tenemos que elegir, te elegimos. No hay compromiso.-

Bella se dejó caer contra las almohadas, dándose por vencida. –Bien. Puedo ver su punto.- _Sólo espero que no se arrepientan_.

-Bien. ¿Quieres volver a nuestro juego ahora?-

Bella le dio una sonrisa débil. –No. ¿Puedes encender la televisión? Prefiero hacer algo sin sentido por un tiempo.

Emmett encendió la televisión, y Bella fingió mirarla. Ella realmente estaba pensando.

Sobre ellos.

Sobre su mamá.

Sobre su padre.

Sobre el futuro.

Ella no tenía idea de nada. Ellos dijeron que querían niños. ¿Pero _ella_ quería? ¿Qué pasaba con el matrimonio? ¿La escuela? ¿El trabajo? ¿Qué iba a hacer con su vida? Había pasado tanto tiempo de su vida suponiendo que estaría muerta antes de cumplir los veinte años que ahora estaba perdida. No había planes más allá de hoy. Era demasiado a considerar en un día, y Bella se encontraba silenciosamente abrumada.

Pero ella no quería llorar de nuevo, por lo que en su lugar centró su atención en la televisión.

**.**

**.**

* * *

Hola, hola! Para empezar, disculpen el retraso, he tenido unos días de locura total, pero ya todo volvió a la normalidad, así que aquí me tendrán como antes. Segundo, en un rato respondo sus comentarios, primero quería subirles el capítulo y no atrasarme más.

Ahora sí, ¿qué les pareció? Un capítulo tranquilo, cargado de sentimientos y muchas lágrimas, al fin Bella denuncia a James con la policía, ya era hora de que se empezara a hacer justicia, ¿no? Y pues a los chicos se les dificulta un poco el estar cuidando a Bella, ¿creen que renuncien a su trabajo? Como se nota que ya estamos llegando al final *suspiro*

En fin, esperaré ansiosa sus comentarios, que tengan una excelente semana. Nos leemos el viernes ;)

Un abrazo

Kelxi Ylönen


	37. Los días entre el caos y la paz

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y la historia pertenece a la gran She Isn't Here, yo sólo traduzco._

**Aviso: **_La siguiente historia es rated M, tiene contenido sexual, violencia y mal lenguaje._

_Gracias por dejarme sus comentarios, aprecio cada uno de ellos. Gracias también a quienes agregan la historia a sus alertas y favoritos. También a quienes sólo leen. Me alegra que les siga gustando la historia. Espero que les guste el capítulo, a leer..._

* * *

**Ménage**

Capítulo 37 – Los días entre el caos y la paz

A veces, pensó Bella, tienes que aceptar el hecho de que con lo bueno viene lo malo. No todo va a ser perfecto, pero se puede llegar condenadamente cerca. Esto…nada de esto había salido como ella esperaba. Nunca supo exactamente qué esperar, pero ella sabía que esperaba. Se dio cuenta de pronto de que tendría que dejarlo ir si quería ser feliz. La vida iba a ser buena de ahora en adelante.

Pasaron dos semanas después de la entrada de Bella al hospital, a un paso de la muerte, siendo un desastre sangriento a merced de los médicos y la suerte, que ella fue capaz de salir. Ella lo estaba haciendo muy bien, le dijo Carlisle. Tendría una cicatriz y tendría que tener cuidado por un rato, pero se había recuperado por completo.

Ella realmente no había dormido la noche anterior, estando demasiado entusiasmada con la posibilidad de salir del hospital. Finalmente. Habían sido unas semanas agitadas. Estaba su proceso de curación, hubo noticias sobre Laurent, y su padre…

Bella tuvo el débil deseo de decirle adiós al edificio mientras desaparecía detrás de ella. _¡Espero no tener que poner un pie en cualquier lugar cerca de ti otra vez!_

Ella no podía esperar para llegar a casa. Echaba de menos su casa y su cama. Incluso extrañaba la ducha. Echaba de menos las noches de películas malas y las reuniones nocturnas en la cocina. Todo.

Jasper estaba muy feliz de llevar la silla de ruedas, a pesar de sus protestas.

-Puedo caminar por mí misma.- Pero ambos sabían que no era cierto.

Él la besó en la cabeza. –Pero _me gusta_ _empujarte_. Y si yo no lo hago, Emmett lo hará, y ya sabes lo loco que Emmett puede llegar a ser.- Oh sí. Ella podía imaginarse totalmente a Emmett haciendo una carrera a través de los pasillos asustando a los trabajadores y a los pacientes.

Emmett sonrió, escuchando el comentario de Jasper. –Puedo ser bueno.-

-Sí, claro.- Edward dijo.

Bella amaba esto; amaba que estuvieran con ella y que hubiera normalidad de nuevo.

Edward la cargó para subirla al coche, lo que era completamente innecesario, ya que Bella, a pesar de su debilidad actual, no estaba tan frágil como para necesitar ese tipo de ayuda. Pero ella no discutió. Le gustaba tener sus brazos alrededor de ella y sentir su cuerpo pegado al suyo. Le gustaba _demasiado_.

Bella gimió cuando Edward le abrochó el cinturón. –¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que hicimos el amor?-

Edward se quedó inmóvil, con las manos en su cintura y su aliento caliente en la frente. –Hace casi tres semanas.- Él contestó, con la garganta seca.

-¿Y cuánto tiempo más hasta que se me permita follarlos bien?-

Edward se estremeció, una sonrisa torcida formándose en sus labios. –Yo diría que tan pronto como estés lista.-

-Carlisle dijo que tengo suerte de que el daño no fuera peor.- Bella dijo. –Pero todo está intacto contra todo pronóstico.-

-_Tienes_ suerte.- Edward acarició su mejilla. –Creo que debes tener un ángel, de lo contrario yo diría que fue un milagro. Estoy agradecido de que estés aquí, y que estés bien en su mayor parte. Y cuando te hayas recuperado, voy a hacerte el amor durante horas. ¿De acuerdo?-

Bella asintió con la cabeza. Le encantaba la idea.

Jasper conducía a casa, Edward y Emmett flanqueando ambos lados de ella en el asiento trasero. Todos ellos estaban más que listos para irse.

Bella insistió en caminar la corta distancia hasta la puerta por sí misma cuando llegaron a casa. Sus piernas temblaron y cedieron casi tan pronto como empezó a caminar, y Emmett la atrapó.

-Está bien, cariño, sólo estás fuera de práctica, eso es todo.- Emmett la tranquilizó, al ver lo molesta que estaba.

Tal vez, pero todavía le molestaba como el diablo no poder moverse normalmente. Tenía que enfrentar el hecho de que iba a depender de ellos más de lo normal por algún tiempo. Oh bueno. _Supéralo_.

Jasper abrió la puerta y entraron. Se veía exactamente como lo había hecho cuando se fue. Bella cerró los ojos, disfrutando de los tenues olores y la sensación de hogar.

-Oh, es bueno estar de vuelta.-

-Te ha extrañado.- Edward dijo. De hecho, la casa parecía solitaria y abandonada sin la presencia de las cuatro personas que la habitaban. Ellos habían vuelto a casa de forma intermitente para cambiarse de ropa y ducharse, y habían pasado menos de una hora allí.

-¿Quieres dar un vistazo?- Edward preguntó.

Tan tonto como sonaba, Bella necesitaba echar un vistazo a esta hermosa casa de nuevo. Ella había creído cuando huyó todas esas semanas atrás, que nunca la volvería a ver. Pero ella amaba esta casa y le encantaba todo lo que representaba.

Seguridad.

Su primera vez haciendo el amor.

_Ser_ amada.

Felicidad.

Familia.

Hogar.

Jasper fue el que la llevó en sus brazos esta vez. Él la acompañó en cada habitación. Él realmente no estaba admirando los muebles y las paredes como ella. En su lugar, él la observaba. Ella se veía contenta. Jasper sintió, quizá por vez primera, que estaban finalmente _seguros_. Ella iba a quedarse. No dudaba de eso ahora. Ella estaba allí para quedarse, y ellos iban a estar juntos. No tenía que preguntarse si podría funcionar. Eso se acabó.

El tour de la casa acabó rápido, y Bella se resistía a admitir que estaba cansada. Estaba pagando por su noche de insomnio.

-¿Quieres tomar una siesta?- Era como si Jasper leyera su mente. Bella aún tenía que acostumbrarse a eso.

-Supongo.- Bella esperaba no sonar como un niño que se resiste a su siesta de la tarde. –No puedo esperar hasta que todo esto termine. Sólo quiero estar de vuelta a la normalidad.-

-Y hasta entonces,- Jasper empujó para abrir la puerta del dormitorio, -nosotros cuidaremos de ti. ¿Qué te parece?-

-Divertido.- Bella replicó.

_Me hace sentir como una inválida_. Sin embargo Bella no tenía intención de quejarse demasiado. Tuvo suerte, y ella lo sabía. Su espíritu independiente había sido marcado junto con su cuerpo, eso era todo. Era una herida de batalla, y se curaría con el tiempo. No todo el mundo podía decir eso.

Edward se había ido a la cocina a preparar el almuerzo de todos. Emmett estaba en la ducha. Eran sólo Bella y Jasper por un corto tiempo. Él la acostó en la cama, quitándole los zapatos y los calcetines.

Debajo de su fachada de calma, se estaba volviendo loco. Ella estaba allí acostada, hermosa y perfecta, en su cama. Y él no podía hacer nada al respecto. Mierda.

La mirada de Bella lo agarró con la guardia baja. Lo quemó. Ella lo deseaba. Él llamó su atención, y encendió su propia excitación. Ella tenía la misma lucha que él. Él la anhelaba, y ver que ella lo deseaba debilitaba su resolución. No era inusual para él desearla en más de un sentido. Él sólo…la necesitaba. Siempre. No exactamente así, pero en todos los sentidos.

Después de que el caos había terminado, iban a establecerse y vivir tranquilamente. O cualquiera que fuera su versión de "tranquilidad". Eso fue lo que Jasper decidió la noche en que Bella había recibido un disparo. Después de que les habían dicho que ella estaba viva, Jasper sabía exactamente cómo quería que fuera su vida juntos. Él ya había tenido lo básico, pero ahora era una imagen vívida en su mente. Desde que había perdido casi todo su futuro, el de _todos_, anhelaba aún más.

Quería hacer el amor con Bella todos los días, permanecer en cama todo el fin de semana y ser perezoso. Él quería panqueques en la cama los domingos y no vestir absolutamente nada. Él quería ir a cenar con sus padres una vez a la semana o cada dos semanas, lo que fuera. Él quería tener un perro. O dos. Quería que el vientre de Bella se hinchara con su hijo y los de su hermano. Quería despertar cada día realizado, lo que iba a ser fácil siempre y cuando Bella estuviera con él. Ella era el factor principal. Quería olvidar a toda la gente mala y todo el dolor. Quería sanarla a ella y a sí mismo. Él sólo quería estar con ella como había deseado siempre, sin el desorden, la violencia y la preocupación.

Quería que ella lo mirara como en ese preciso momento por el resto de sus vidas.

Él pasó la mano por su pantorrilla. –¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti, querida?-

Bella se estremeció. –No…te deseo.-

-¿No? ¿Crees que no puedo ayudarte con eso?-

Bella negó con la cabeza.

-¿Tienes dolor?-

-No.-

-¿Estás incómoda?-

-No.-

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que no te puedo ayudar?- Jasper sabía exactamente cómo iba a ayudarla. Esto no era demasiado, ¿verdad? No. Esto era perfecto. Todo lo que Bella pudo hacer fue quedarse debajo de él, sin palabras, mientras él le bajaba pantalones, arrojándolos a un lado de la cama. Él la miró lascivamente por un buen rato, sus dedos dolían por tocarla. Se deshizo de sus bragas, y se perdió con eso. Echaba de menos verla así, ser capaz de llevarla a su placer, tocarla.

El corazón de Bella se aceleró mientras Jasper llevaba la mano a su centro, pasando la palma de su mano contra sus rizos. Él acarició con dos dedos sus labios, sorprendido por lo que descubrió.

-Nena, estás mojada.- Él gimió. Ella estaba tan receptiva, tan lista para él. –¿Esto es por mí?- Jasper masajeaba su clítoris, deleitándose en la forma en que Bella reaccionó.

-Sí, es todo por ti. Por favor, Jasper, no te detengas. Te necesito.-

Jasper no necesitó que se lo dijera dos veces. Con reverencia, le abrió las piernas, sus dedos acariciando sus muslos. Acercó sus labios a su núcleo, pasando su nariz a lo largo de su raja. Bella se retorció, una de sus manos tirando suavemente de su cabello.

-Por favor, Jasper…-

Jasper cumplió, chasqueando su lengua para saborearla.

-Oh, Dios…- Bella echó la cabeza hacia atrás, a punto de llorar por lo bien que se sentía.

Jasper degustó su sabor, su olor. Él realmente había extrañado esto. Tentativamente, sumergió su dedo índice dentro de su apretado agujero, complacido cuando ella reaccionó de forma tan positiva. Él todavía tenía miedo de hacerle daño, pero ella no mostraba ningún signo de dolor o de malestar.

-Sí, Jasper, por favor tócame. Por favor. Te necesito.- Bella rogó.

Jasper chupó su clítoris, su cabello haciéndole cosquillas en sus muslos, que ella había sujetado firmemente alrededor de su cabeza. Ella repetía su nombre como una oración y Jasper lamía ávidamente en respuesta.

Bella estaba tan en el borde que se corrió después de sólo unos minutos. Jasper le dio un último beso a su centro antes de levantarse y extenderse por su cuerpo. Él enterró la cara en su cabello mientras Bella perezosamente dibujaba círculos en su espalda sonriendo tontamente.

-Te amo.- Ella susurró, sin querer dejarlo ir. La sensación de él encima de ella era uno de sus mayores placeres.

El corazón de Jasper estaba lleno. –También te amo. Dios, te amo.- Él empezó a chupar su cuello, necesitando más. Porque nunca era suficiente.

-Jasper…- Bella se movió debajo de él. Su erección empujó su muslo. –Jasper, déjame cuidar de ti.-

Jasper se detuvo. La miró. –Cariño, no es necesario hacer nada por mí. Esto es todo para ti. Quiero que te sientas bien. Puedes devolver el favor cuando estés mejor. ¿Recuerdas?- Él sonrió con malicia. –Te voy a destrozar.-

Bella frotó su pierna contra su polla. –Estoy deseando que llegue. Pero en este momento, quiero hacer que te corras.-

Jasper gimió, deseando desesperadamente dejar que lo hiciera, pero estaba teniendo una pelea consigo mismo. –No quiero que te esfuerces. No tienes que hacer nada. Puedo ocuparme de eso.-

De ninguna manera. Ellos habían estado descuidados desde hace semanas, y Bella no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo ir por más tiempo. Ella quería amarlos de esta manera otra vez, y Bella sabía que iba a conseguir lo que quería en este momento. Podía ver a Jasper desmoronándose ante ella, incapaz de resistir.

Él tragó saliva, temblando de deseo. –¿Qué…qué…?- No tenía la menor idea de lo que ella quería hacer. ¿Era demasiado pronto para tener sexo? ¿No sería malo para ella? Todavía no le había preguntado a su papá. Ella estaba sanando bien, ¿pero y si el agravaba su lesión?

Pero Bella tenía todo planeado. –Te quiero en mi boca.- Ella se limitó a decir.

Jasper inhaló fuertemente. _¿Por qué tiene ella que tentarme todo el tiempo?_ Bella silenciosamente le dijo lo que pretendía, guiando sus manos a sus caderas y haciendo un gesto para que se moviera hacia arriba.

Él vaciló, inseguro. Estaba un poco sorprendido por su audacia, a pesar del sexo desenfrenado que habían tenido antes.

-Jasper, no seas tan modesto. Normalmente saltas sobre mí.- Bella dijo.

-Es sólo que no quiero exagerar. Tal vez deberíamos esperar.-

-Jasper,- entonces Bella tiró de la cremallera, impaciente, -estos pantalones se tienen que ir, ¿de acuerdo? Ahora, te amo, y quiero tu polla en mi boca. ¿Lo entiendes? Ya que todavía no podemos hacer el amor, esta es la mejor opción, y para ser honesta, me gusta hacer esto para ti.-

-¿En serio?-

-Me encanta. ¿Ahora vas a hacerme esperar?-

La polla de Jasper se movió. Ella era tan jodidamente sexy. Era imposible que se le resistiera.

Él se colocó encima de ella, y con un gemido de satisfacción, se deslizó dentro de la boca de Bella. Tuvo cuidado de no ir demasiado lejos. Él no quería ahogarla. Pero Bella estaba preparada para él. Ella relajó su garganta, levantando sus manos para agarrar su erección. Jasper se contuvo, tan doloroso como era hacerlo. Él sólo metió un par de centímetros en un primer momento, tanteando el terreno, por así decirlo. Bella parecía perfectamente bien con eso, sin embargo. Ella quería más de él. Bella lo chupó, su lengua jugando con su polla mientras de deslizaba dentro y fuera de su boca. Apretó suavemente su polla, estirando sus labios en una sonrisa cuando Jasper gruño.

-Dios Bella, eres tan buena en esto, cariño.- Él mantuvo los ojos cerrados, concentrándose en la sensación de su caliente y húmeda boca y sus deliciosos labios rosados envueltos alrededor de su pene. Ya podía sentir su inminente liberación.

Bella apretó suavemente sus bolas, y eso lo superó. Él creció en su boca, su grito de éxtasis quedó atrapado en su garganta. Salió de ella con la energía que le quedaba y se puso a un lado, tirando de su ropa de nuevo en un intento de modestia. Él también le arregló la ropa. Su cara estaba sonrojada por su orgasmo, y él tenía la mayor sonrisa en su rostro. Bella pensó que era hermoso.

-Gracias, Bella.- Él la llevó a su pecho- -Oh, te amo tanto. Me haces tan feliz, mi amor.-

Bella se acurrucó aún más en él. –Ustedes _me_ hacen feliz. No tienen idea. Me salvaron, en más de un sentido. Mi vida no significaba nada antes de que ustedes llegaran.-

Ella apoyó la cabeza sobre su pecho, sintiéndose segura y amada.

Jasper entrelazó sus dedos en su pelo. –No cariño, tú nos salvaste. No éramos casi nada sin ti, lo sabes. Eras la pieza faltante. Eres nuestro milagro. Nuestro milagro ardiente, quien, puedo decir, tiene un jodido-cuerpo-caliente.-

Bella se rió. –Lo que tú digas, amor.-

-Amor. Me gusta eso.-

Edward había terminado de preparar la comida para entonces y entró en el dormitorio. Se acercó a la cama donde Bella y Jasper estaban. –El almuerzo está listo.-

Jasper asintió con la cabeza, volviéndose hacia Bella. –¿Quieres comer ahora o estás demasiado cansada?-

Bella estiró los brazos por encima de su cabeza, separándose de Jasper. –Vamos a comer. Si duermo ahora voy a estar despierta toda la noche.-

Jasper se sentó. –Voy a cambiarme. ¿Está Emmett todavía en el baño?-

-Sí.- Edward respondió.

Jasper besó a Bella en la mejilla. –¿Tienes ganas de levantarte? Siempre podemos comer en la cama.-

-No, no quiero ser innecesariamente perezosa.-

-Te ayudaré.- Edward se ofreció. –Puedes irte a cambiar.- Le dijo a Jasper. Edward estaba más que listo para tener unos minutos a solas con Bella. No habían sido muchas las oportunidades últimamente. Jasper captó el mensaje y se fue.

Edward tomó a Bella en sus brazos, sorprendiéndola. –Estoy tan feliz de que estés en casa.- Él suspiró en su pelo.

-Yo también. Este es el único sitio en donde quería estar.- Bella dijo. –Aunque creo que la cama se ha olvidado de nosotros.- Ella hizo un mohín, con un brillo travieso en los ojos.

-¿Ah?- Edward levantó una ceja. –¿Cómo es eso?-

-Me temo que tenemos que romperla de nuevo.- Bella dijo, con expresión intrépida.

-Hmm…bueno ha pasado un tiempo. Creo que lo responsable sería romperla en la mayor brevedad posible.-

-¿Cuándo?- Sí, Bella aún estaba caliente como el infierno. La proximidad de Edward no estaba ayudando. En absoluto.

Edward no sabía cómo responder a eso. Se daba cuenta de lo mucho que todos querían arrancarle la ropa y llegar a ella, pero obviamente tenían que tener cuidado. Debería llamar a su padre.

Sí, eso era exactamente lo que iba a hacer. Cuanto antes mejor.

-No lo sé, amor, pero pronto. ¿Qué clase de novio sería yo si dejo que mi amor sufra? Y, lo más importante, ¿mi pobre y descuidada cama? Está en extrema necesidad de acción.-

-No podemos permitir que eso continúe.- Bella dijo.

-No, no podemos.- Edward se inclinó para besarla en los labios, pero Bella lo detuvo, sonrojándose hermosamente.

Edward se detuvo, confuso. El reconocimiento apareciendo. –Le diste una mamada a Jasper, ¿verdad?- En realidad no era una pregunta. Él sabía que era verdad.

Bella asintió, un poco avergonzada.

Edward le tocó la entrepierna con la mano, sonriendo. –¿Hizo lo mismo por ti?-

El rubor de Bella se hizo más profundo. –Sí.-

-Bien.- Edward se conformó con besarla en la mejilla. Él no estaba interesado en la idea de probar el semen de Jasper en su boca. Pero estaba contento de que alguien estuviera satisfecho. Bella necesitaba la atención, y Jasper estaba igual de mal. Deseaba que Bella hiciera lo mismo por él, pero no lo iba a pedir.

-Voy a lavarme los dientes.- Bella dijo.

Edward se rió entre dientes. –Está bien. Conseguiré mi beso más tarde. ¿Estás bien para caminar?-

Bella frunció el ceño. Probablemente no. Pero se probó a sí misma, poniendo sus pies firmemente en el suelo y levantándose. Se sorprendió al ver que no se tambaleaba o se caía.

-Creo que estoy bien.- Ella dijo, pero Edward la ayudó de todos modos, sólo para estar seguro. La llevó a la puerta del baño, asegurándose de que ella no se desvaneciera de repente. Ella se metió en el baño, su visión volviéndose borrosa rápidamente por el vapor.

Oh sí. Emmett. Ella había olvidado que él todavía estaba allí. Le gustaba tomar duchas largas y calientes. Bella sintió la tentación de echar un vistazo a través de la cortina, pero tal vez no era tan buena idea. No le gustaría mojarse en ese momento, y conociendo a Emmett, la arrastraría allí con él.

En realidad, esa era una idea brillante…para otro momento. Bella trató de ignorar su frustración. Siempre habría tiempo para _ese_ tipo de diversión más tarde.

Y vaya que estaba mirando hacia el futuro.

Bella sacó su cepillo de dientes, limpiando el vapor del espejo con su palma. Inmediatamente se arrepintió.

_¿Cómo me puse tan fea? Ugh. F-E-A. Me veo muerta_.

Su cabello era un desastre, su rostro estaba pálido. Bueno, más pálido que de costumbre. Tenía bolsas debajo de sus ojos, y su cara se veía demacrada. Ella contempló brevemente la idea de que la bala realmente la había matado y ella estaba en un limbo extraño. Un feo limbo.

Unas manos se envolvieron alrededor de sus caderas, haciendo saltar a Bella. Emmett estaba de pie, desnudo y mojado, detrás de ella. –Que agradable sorpresa.- Ronroneó él. Él levantó su largo cabello lejos de su cuello y empezó a mordisquear la piel detrás de su oreja. Bella sintió su erección empujando en su espalda.

_No otra vez. ¡No puedo manejar tantas tentaciones!_

Bella no podía dejar de salir al encuentro de su palpitante polla. No llevaba una toalla. Ella podía ver su figura borrosa por el vapor en el espejo, y era suficiente para ponerla húmeda. Una vez más. Parecía que cualquier cosa que sus hombres hicieran la excitaba. De hecho, ni siquiera tenían que estar haciendo algo. Ella todavía quería follarlos locamente. El sentir la polla grande de Emmett le hacía volverse loca.

-Yo he venido para lavarme los dientes.- Bella explicó débilmente. Emmett continuó sus atenciones, completamente absorto. –Tal vez debería irme para permitir que te vistas.- Oh, pero ella _no_ quería irse.

-Me gusta estar desnudo.- Emmett coló su mano alrededor de su pecho y pellizcó el pezón. –Y me gusta que tú estés desnuda. Mm…quiero estar dentro de ti.- Él gimió, empujando en su trasero. –Te deseo.-

-No podemos.- Bella dijo.

Emmett abruptamente dejó lo que estaba haciendo. –¡Dios, Bella, lo siento! No estaba pensando.- Él le dio la vuelta. –¿Te sientes bien?-

Se estaba cansando seriamente de que todo el mundo le preguntara eso.

-Estoy bien. Pero sé que tengo que tomarlo con calma por un rato. Pueden ser un par de semanas más.- _Será mejor que esas semanas pasen volando rápido_.

-Así es.- Emmett dio un paso atrás, cogió el cepillo de dientes y apretó un poco de pasta en él. –Abre grande.-

-Emmett, ¿qué estás haciendo?-

-Estoy cuidando de ti.- Emmett dijo como si fuera obvio.

Bella se rió. –Emmett, al menos puedo hacer eso por mí misma.-

-No, insisto. Te lo prometo, en las siguientes semanas, tendrás que hacer casi nada. Sólo ponte mejor. Incluso voy a aprender a lavar la ropa sin arruinarla.-

Bella lo miró con recelo. –No exageres.-

-Ahora abre tu boca.- Emmett le indicó, el maestro en él saliendo a flote. Bella lo hizo, pensando que discutir era inútil. Emmett se veía serio y cómico mientras le cepillaba los dientes. Esa era probablemente la forma en la que se veía en el aula, pensó.

Bella sintió una punzada ante eso. No fue hace mucho tiempo que recibieron un ultimátum por la escuela. Todo fue debido a una desafortunada falta de maestros sustitutos. Las circunstancias habían trabajado en contra de los Cullen en esta ocasión. Bella trató de convencerlos para volver al trabajo, aunque sólo fuera por un corto tiempo. Ellos eran obstinados, sin embargo. Se negaron a dejarla sola en el hospital, incluso con la garantía de que Esme y Carlisle estarían con ella a menudo durante el día. No era lo suficientemente bueno. Así que ellos irrumpieron en la escuela al día siguiente y descaradamente se negaron a trabajar. Esto causó un poco de revuelo, de hecho. Jane y Violeta estaban cerca y no estaban contentas de que los hombres de sus sueños estuvieran siendo despedidos. Protestaron. Incluso algunos de los estudiantes que escucharon la noticia protestaron.

Una hora después de haber salido, Jasper, Edward y Emmett habían vuelto a Bella con amplias sonrisas en sus rostros.

-Así que supongo que eso es todo.- Bella todavía no estaba contenta con su decisión. –No parecen demasiado satisfechos consigo mismos.-

Ellos sonrieron, pero no dijeron nada.

-Entonces, ¿cómo les fue?- Bella quería saber. –¿Discutieron, pelea de puños, bofetadas de perras? Tienen que darme algunos detalles.-

Emmett se sentó a horcajadas en una silla junto a la cama. Él estaba un poco demasiado feliz, en opinión de Bella. –Oh, hubo discusión. Tuve una pelea de puños con el director, pero lo tuve demasiado fácil. Soy demasiado fuerte y viril para la mayoría de la gente.-

Bella rodó los ojos. –¿Qué van a hacer ahora? Dijeron que tienen suficiente dinero para vivir un rato, pero deben comenzar a pensar en la búsqueda de su próximo trabajo pronto.-

-No te preocupes por eso.- Jasper le dijo, y Bella no dejó de notar que él estaba más feliz de lo normal. Así también estaba Edward. Por Dios. Ella sabía que estaban esperando el momento, pero se veían positivamente mareados, como si apenas pudieran contener un ataque de risa. Ahora eso no estaba bien.

-¿Cómo no preocuparme por eso?- Bella respondió.

-Confía en nosotros. Tenemos todo bajo control.- Edward dijo.

-¿Qué significa eso exactamente?- Bella resopló. Estaban jugando con ella, y a ella no le gustaba.

-Eso significa que no tienes nada de qué preocuparte. Tenemos todo cubierto.- Edward tosió en su mano, escondiendo una sonrisa, pero Bella lo atrapó.

-¿Quieres parar? Dime qué diablos está pasando.- Ella exigió.

Se miraron el uno al otro, en silencio, aceptando dejar de torturar a Bella.

-Está bien, está bien.- Jasper levantó las manos en señal de rendición. –Esto es lo que pasó. Fuimos a la escuela, nos dirigimos directamente a la oficina del director y le dije que nos despidiera, porque de ninguna manera en el infierno íbamos a trabajar hoy.-

-¿Y?-

-Y le dijimos que Emmett todavía se está recuperando, y que alguien que amamos entrañablemente está en el hospital y no estamos dispuestos a estar lejos por mucho tiempo.-

-Así que él los despidió.- Bella dijo. –Que cabrón.-

Emmett dio una palmada. –No del todo.- Dijo alegremente.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Lo que quiere decir,- Edward dijo, -es que no hemos perdido nuestros trabajos. Él nos estaba mintiendo. Pensó que si nos presionaba, volveríamos, pero él no esperaba que nosotros realmente lo enfrentáramos. Pensé que hablaba en serio.-

Bella lo miró boquiabierta. –¿Quieres decir que todavía tienen sus puestos de trabajo?-

-Así es.- Jasper dijo. –No creo que puedan darse el lujo de deshacerse de nosotros, así que el director se retractó de lo que dijo y nos dijeron que podíamos tener tanto tiempo fuera como lo necesitáramos. No remunerado, por supuesto.-

Bella lo miró con recelo. –¿Y están de acuerdo con eso? Pensé que querían renunciar.-

-Pensamos que sería mejor no apresurarnos.- Edward dijo. –¿Por qué renunciar cuando tenemos una buena oportunidad? Tal vez vamos a dejarlo con el tiempo, pero en este momento estamos aprovechando. Sé que encontrar otro trabajo no va a ser fácil, así que vamos a ahorrarnos el problema por un tiempo. Mientras tanto, conseguimos pasar las próximas semanas contigo.-

Bella casi no lo podía creer. Ella no esperaba ese giro de los acontecimientos en absoluto.

-¿Cuánto tiempo están pensando tomarse?- Bella preguntó.

-No mucho.- Emmett respondió. –Sólo un mes o dos.-

**.**

Ellos todavía no sabían cuando iban a regresar. No era seguro, dijeron. No lo suficientemente seguro. Laurent todavía estaba en libertad. Bella estaba un poco molestar por eso. Pero era cierto. Pocos días después de que Bella se reuniera con el Jefe Swan, él les informó que Laurent había cruzado la frontera hacia México. Eso fue lo que el FBI le dijo. También estaban participando, lo cual no era sorprendente teniendo en cuenta el tipo de delitos cometidos.

El padre de Bella estaba siendo acusado de…señor, ella ni siquiera podía contar cuántos crímenes. Pero eran muchos. Estaban consiguiendo todas las pruebas que podían. Su casa fue registrada. Encontraron todo lo que Bella había descrito y mucho más. No había manera de que él se saliera con la suya. Bella pensó que su padre tenía que ser un poco estúpido por dejar toda esa evidencia en la casa. Posiblemente no se imaginó que lo atraparían, o que ella hubiera dicho algo. Él era así de engreído.

Y su mamá…

Bella había llorado el día en que se enteró de que los restos de Renée fueron localizados. No fue fácil de encontrar, pero después de dos días de búsqueda, la policía la encontró.

Los abuelos de Bella eran otra cosa. Bella no los había conocido bien de todos modos, pero ella lloró su pérdida. Su abuela había muerto hace cinco años, pero su abuelo estaba vivo. Y se encontraba en buen estado de salud. Bella se iba a encontrar con él uno de estos días. Él sabía que ella estaba viva ahora, sabía lo que le había sucedido a su hija y lo que su yerno les hizo. Iba a ser un infierno de reunión.

No hacía falta decir que habían sido un par de semanas tumultuosas. Bella se alegraba de que todo había terminado y que ella estaba en casa. Tenía que admitir que estaba un poco nerviosa debido a la libertad de Laurent. Él no merecía estar libre, pero no había nada que ella pudiera hacer al respecto.

**.**

-Escupe.- Emmett le dijo. Bella lo hizo. Llenó un vaso de agua para ella. –Ahora enjuaga.-

Bella puso las manos en sus caderas. –No soy una niña, Emmett.-

-Lo sé, pero me gusta tener autoridad. Además, eres linda cuando estás enojada. Estoy considerando la idea de despintar tu ropa para que me grites.-

Bella negó con la cabeza. –Eres un bicho raro.-

-Un bicho raro sexy. Ahora enjuágate para que te pueda besar.-

_Esa_ era una motivación.

**.**

**.**

* * *

Hola, hola! ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Bella ya regresó a su casa, ella y Jasper no se pudieron aguantar las ganas jajaja ya muchas semana sin hacerlo, pero ya pronto se recuperará completamente. Los chicos no renunciaron ni los corrieron, si que tienen suerte estos guapos maestros. James está detenido y le están sacando todos sus trapitos al sol, el que preocupa es Laurent, pero espero que pronto lo atrapen. En fin, ¿qué me dicen ustedes? Esperaré ansiosa sus comentarios.

El siguiente capítulo ya es el último, y luego el epílogo, waaa es triste terminar con la historia pero a la vez me alegra superar el reto. El capítulo siguiente lo subiré hasta el viernes y no el martes porque es bastante largo y me tomará un poco más de tiempo terminarlo. Así que nos leemos el viernes :) Que tengan un excelente fin de semana.

Un abrazo

Kelxi Ylönen


	38. Vibras Navideñas

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y la historia pertenece a la gran She Isn't Here, yo sólo traduzco._

**Aviso: **_La siguiente historia es rated M, tiene contenido sexual, violencia y mal lenguaje._

_Hola! Muchísimas gracias por todo el apoyo! Les agradezco de todo corazón sus comentarios y el que hayan seguido la historia capítulo a capítulo, ya nos estamos despidiendo de Ménage, sólo nos queda el epílogo y 5 outtakes más y esto se acaba, gracias también por agregar la historia a sus alertas y favoritos. Nos leemos abajo..._

* * *

**Ménage**

Capítulo 38 – Vibras Navideñas

_Mierda. ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí? ¡Me refiero a realmente! ¿Qué demonios?_

Bella se estremeció. Llevaba una de las camisetas de Edward y unos boxers, pero eso era todo. Había estado caminando dormida. Una vez más. Era principios de diciembre, y afuera estaba helando. De alguna manera se las había arreglado para salir de la casa sin molestar a nadie. Los árboles la rodeaban, y estaba oscuro. La luna estaba a la vista. Trató de sacudirse la espeluznante sensación que estaba recibiendo. Era lógico que estuviera asustada, y por si fuera poco estaba desorientada. ¿Dónde estaba exactamente? No importaba a donde volteara, todo lo que encontraba era oscuridad.

Bella no sabía a qué distancia había llegado esta vez. Ella sólo sabía que estaba en el bosque y que sus pies estaban sobra la tierra fría y dura.

_Es mejor darse prisa. Mantenerme en movimiento. O podría quedarme aquí como una idiota_.

Bella caminó en la dirección opuesta de donde ella se encontraba, suponiendo que era la dirección por la que había venido. Esperaba que los muchachos no estuvieran preocupados. Todavía podrían estar dormidos, aunque conociéndolos no les tomaría mucho tiempo despertarse y descubrir su desaparición. Ella se debatía entre el deseo de que ellos estuvieran descansando y entre esperar a que la rescataran. Ellos eran mejores encontrándola que ella encontrándolos a ellos.

Había una clara sensación de invierno en el aire. Bella sintió una punzada de emoción ante eso, y se distrajo lo suficiente como para calmar su ansiedad. Pensó en cosas agradables. Como la navidad. La navidad estaba apenas a unas semanas de distancia. Esta era la primera navidad que estaba deseando desde que ella era una niña pequeña. Iba a disfrutar de las vacaciones con la gente que amaba a partir de ahora. Acción de Gracias ya había pasado, y fue genial. Esme y Jasper se habían pasado todo el día cocinando, y Bella los había ayudado un poco. Había sido un buen respiro después de las tumultuosas semanas que habían tenido. Todos se divirtieron.

Bella salió de sus recuerdos cuando pisó una rama.

-¡Ay!- Saltó sobre su otro pie, sosteniendo su pie herido en la mano. _Debo usar pantuflas en la cama, y ya que estamos una chaqueta de invierno. Al menos esta vez no estoy desnuda_.

No valía la pena reprenderse a sí misma de nuevo. Cada vez que hacía esto, se sentía como una gran idiota, pero sabía que no era su culpa. Era sólo un hábito molesto que ella no podía controlar.

Bella miró al frente, incapaz de distinguir algo en la oscuridad. _Tal vez también debería fijar una linterna a mi mano_.

Siguió caminando, yendo poco a poco, para evitar mayores lesiones. Ella parpadeó con cansancio, dispuesta a darse por vencida. Probablemente había estado yendo en la dirección equivocada todo el tiempo. Nunca llegaría a casa.

Justo cuando pensaba que estaba condenada al fracaso, una luz se encendió en la distancia por delante de ella. Bella sonrió. ¡Casa! Alguien había encendido la luz exterior. No estaba tan lejos, tampoco. Gracias a Dios.

Bella apresuró el paso. A medida que se acercaba, pudo distinguir tres figuras bajo la luz.

-¡Bella!- Edward llamó. Jasper y Emmett estaban parados cerca. Ninguno de ellos la había visto todavía. Ella estaba demasiado lejos.

-¡Bella!- Jasper se estaba volviendo loco, ella podía notarlo.

Bella caminó más rápido, temblando tanto que le costaba hablar. Pero lo intentó. –¡A-a-aquí!- Su grito fue débil, pero Jasper, Emmett y Edward giraron su cabeza en su dirección. Ella estaba casi fuera del bosque, pero aun así no podían verla. Estaba tan oscuro y los árboles estaban bloqueando su vista.

-Bella…- Jasper se lanzó al ataque junto con Edward y Emmett.

El alivio barrió sobre ellos cuando ella finalmente salió.

-Gracias a Dios…- Murmuró Edward, envolviendo una manta grande alrededor de Bella y abrazándola con fuerza. –Estábamos muy preocupados.-

-Lo siento.- Los dientes de Bella castañeaban.

-Vamos adentro.- Emmett dijo.

Edward la cargó, corriendo a la casa. Entró en la habitación y la metió bajo las sábanas en un tiempo récord. Ellos la calentaron rápidamente, manteniéndose cerca y frotándole la espalda y los brazos.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo ahí fuera?- Edward preguntó. –Pensé que el sonambulismo había terminado.-

-Yo también.- Bella admitió. –No sé por qué sucedió otra vez. Sólo me desperté en el bosque, confundida. Lo siento por preocuparlos.-

-No lo sientas, cariño. Tú no has hecho nada malo.- Emmett dijo.

Edward frunció el ceño. –Me olvidé de poner campanas en la puerta. Fui perezoso con eso.-

Bella abrazó más la manta. –¿Cuándo se dieron cuenta de que me había ido?-

-Unos cinco minutos antes de que regresaras.- Edward respondió. Había estado frenético cuando no pudo encontrarla. Se había despertado extrañando a Bella. Él había asumido que ella estaba en el baño o en la cocina, pero entonces vio entreabierta la puerta de la entrada. Fue por sus hermanos y salieron. Se asustaron de pensar en Bella por ahí afuera sola con el reloj marcando las dos de la mañana.

Y con Laurent todavía suelto. Inclusos si supuestamente estaba en México.

-¿Hasta dónde has llegado?- Preguntó Jasper. No estaba seguro de si sería capaz de volver a dormir ahora. Tenía la tentación de vigilar a Bella para que no ocurriera de nuevo lo mismo. Él casi tuvo un ataque al corazón cuando Edward le dijo que ella se había ido.

-Bastante lejos. Tardé una eternidad en volver.- Bella trató de reírse de ello, pero ella era la única riendo.

-Vamos a ser más cautelosos.- Jasper dijo, sonando más severo de lo que pretendía. Él se suavizó, agarrando un mechón de su cabello entre sus dedos. –Sabes cómo asustar a un hombre.-

-No fue mi intención.-

-Lo sé, cariño. ¿Estás cansada?-

Bella se encogió de hombros. –Supongo.- Ella estaba completamente despierta, en realidad.

-Está bien. Vamos a echarle un vistazo a tus pies.- Jasper agarró la parte superior de la sábana como si quisiera quitársela.

-¿Mis pies?- Bella apartó la mirada, fingiendo que no sabía de lo que estaba hablando.

-Sí. Vamos, sé que deben estar sucios y probablemente heridos. Como la última vez, ¿recuerdas? Déjame limpiarte, y luego podemos volver a dormir.-

_¿Limpiarme? ¿Cómo a un bebé? Por favor. A él realmente le gusta mimarme demasiado a veces_.

-¿No estás cansado? Has tenido un día largo.- Bella les recordó, lo que no les complació. –No van a hacer nada si no duermen lo suficiente. No se preocupen por mis estúpidos pies. Yo puedo limpiarlos.-

Jasper y Edward la miraron fijamente con expresiones duras. No, ella no se estaba saliendo con la suya esta vez. Sabía cuándo rendirse.

Bella suspiró. –Bien.- Apartó la manta y dejó al descubierto sus pies. Estaban verdaderamente sucios, y la rama había hecho un pequeño e insignificante corte. Pero Bella estaba acostumbrada a que ellos exageraran sobre cada pequeña cosa, sobre todo recientemente. Estaba esperando sus reacciones.

-¡Bella!-

-Cariño, tienes que tener más cuidado.-

-¿Te duele? ¿Debo llamar a papá?-

Edward fue a buscar un balde con agua tibia y un par de toallas, además de su kit de primeros auxilios.

-No me duele.- Bella insistió. Lo único que se veía era un poco de sangre. Edward puso su pie derecho sobre su regazo, y Jasper tomó el otro. Estaban tan concentrados en lo que estaban haciendo que Bella tuvo que contener la risa. Ella llamó la atención de Emmett, intercambiando sonrisas furtivas. Él sabía lo que ella pensaba. Él entendía, a pesar de que estaba tan preocupado por ella como sus hermanos lo estaban. Ella estaba agradecida de que por lo menos uno de ellos no perdiera la cabeza por un rasguño.

Emmett se sentó a su lado en la cama. Él la movió para que ella estuviera sobre él, su cabello cubriendo su amplio pecho. Él masajeó sus sienes, introduciéndola al sueño. Eso y la atención a sus pies le hacían sentirse absolutamente relajada.

-Eso se siente bien.- Ella susurró, sin saber que flotaba a la inconsciencia.

**.**

La mañana del sábado llegó con rapidez. Edward se despertó con Bella envuelta firmemente en sus brazos.

Había algo excitante acerca de observarla dormir. Su inocencia realmente se mostraba cuando sus ojos se cerraban y ella estaba libre de cualquier preocupación en el mundo. Ella estaba a salvo en el Recinto Cullen, en su capullo.

Hermosa.

Edward miró el reloj. Eran las siete y media. No tenían nada que hacer ese día, ya que era sábado. No había clases. Habían debatido volver a la escuela después de las vacaciones de Acción de Gracias. Bella dijo que era una buena idea, porque entonces estarían cerca las vacaciones de Año Nuevo. Y si ellos se esperaban hasta enero para regresar, significaría haber faltado desde octubre, y eso era mucho, ¿no?

Sí, lo era. Así que a regañadientes volvieron al trabajo, a pesar de todas sus quejas. Esme incluso se ofreció a que Bella se quedara con ella durante el día, y podría ir a su trabajo con ella. Bella estaba un poco indecisa. Odiaba entrometerse, pero Esme le hizo saber que ella era más que bienvenida. Así que, durante el último par de semanas, Bella había estado pasando más tiempo con su suegra (como Bella se refería a ella en su cabeza desde que era tan buena como una suegra o incluso una madre para ella). Eso estaba funcionando. Bella estaba sanando rápidamente, y también Emmett, para el caso. La vida estaba volviendo a su curso. Todavía quedaban partes difíciles por venir, pero por ahora estaban simplemente felices de estar fuera de la zona de peligro. Estaban juntos y seguros.

Edward enterró su nariz en el cuello de Bella, tomando una larga bocanada de su olor. Estaba muy emocionado de que fuera sábado.

Y él no tenía ninguna intención de desperdiciar el fin de semana.

Emmett se movió después, abriendo sus ojos marrones a la luz del día. Bostezó, estirando su gran cuerpo y buscando distraídamente a Bella en la gran cama. Él parpadeó para alejar el sueño y se acercó, inclinándose sobre el cuerpo de Jasper para tocar a Bella.

-Hombre,- él suspiró, -necesitamos llegar a un nuevo arreglo para dormir.-

La cara de Jasper se frunció. Él gimió, forzado a salir de su profundo sueño. Él estaba tumbado sobre su estómago, y se incorporó, estirándose. Emmett se retiró rápidamente, fingiendo que él no lo acababa de despertar.

-Ugh…¿qué hora es?- Jasper se frotó los ojos. Emmett se rió por lo bajo, notando que su pelo estaba pegado a su cara en varias direcciones.

-Siete y media.- Edward respondió.

-¿Por qué me despiertas, cabrón?- Jasper miró a Emmett, acusándolo.

-Fue un accidente, amigo.- Emmett le susurró, consciente de que Bella todavía estaba dormida. Había tenido una noche muy larga, y él quería que descansara. Al menos eso es lo que se dijo. –Yo sólo quería estar cerca de ella.- Bueno, tal vez estaba siendo egoísta. ¿Sería tan malo si la despertaba?

-Bien podrías haber esperado hasta las nueve o algo así.-

-No.-

-Te voy a dar un puñetazo en la cara en un minuto.-

-Tan sólo inténtalo, pequeño. Alguien tan flaco como tú no podría herir a un hombre como yo. Soy demasiado varonil para tus insignificantes puños.-

-¿Podrían callarse ustedes dos?- Edward los reprendió. Bella estaba empezando a moverse, desplazando su cuerpo contra el suyo. Oh bien. _Demasiado tarde_, pensó. El trasero de Bella se frotó contra su ingle, causando que se pusiera duro al instante. Ella todavía estaba medio-dormida, y sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Sin embargo Edward no podía resistirse a ella. Él recogió su cabello con su mano y lo colocó sobre su cabeza. Salpicando lentamente suaves besos por su hombro y cuello. Bella frunció el ceño, saliendo lentamente en la conciencia. Un gemido escapó de sus labios cuando Edward chupó su cuello. Ella parpadeó varias veces, abriendo los ojos para encontrar a Jasper y a Emmett mirándola ansiosamente.

Edward deslizó sus manos debajo de su camiseta, levantándola unos centímetros exponiendo su espalda. Él la rodeó, buscando a tientas sus pechos. Sintió que sus pezones se endurecían bajo su toque, dejando que su otra mano viajara a su cadera y hacia abajo, hacia abajo, hasta que llegó a sus boxers. Metió su mano, acariciando sus pliegues ya húmedos.

-Edward…- Bella gimió.

Edward acarició su pezón con el pulgar una vez más antes de voltearla de un tirón sobre su espalda y tomar de rehén sus labios. Él le quitó la camiseta en un instante, atacando sus tensos pezones con los dientes y la lengua. Bella arqueó la espalda, sintiéndose muy, muy bien y con ganas de más.

Pero Edward sabía dónde lo necesitaba; sabía dónde él la deseaba. Lamió su camino hacia abajo por su pecho y torso, evitando cuidadosamente la reciente cicatriz que adornaba su vientre. Cuando llegó a su destino, Edward miró a Bella, dándole un guiño descarado. Él vio claramente la lujuria en sus ojos castaños. Los labios le temblaban, sus mejillas estaban encendidas. Edward mantuvo los ojos fijos en los de ella mientras bajaba la cabeza hasta su centro. Pasó la lengua por su raja, saboreando sus jugos. Ella cerró los puños con fuerza.

Edward comenzó su asalto, con avidez haciéndole el amor a Bella con su boca. Se había medio olvidado que Emmett y Jasper estaban observando, mirones deseosos. Pero sólo iban a jugar a los mirones durante un corto tiempo. Ellos también querían probar. Jasper se movió hacia el otro lado de la cama mientras Emmett se desplazaba hacia Bella.

Bella tenía los ojos cerrados. Su mente era un caos de pensamientos confusos. Lo único que podía hacer era sentir lo que los hombres que amaba le estaban haciendo.

-Oh Dios, Edward…no te detengas.-

Edward tenía sus labios firmemente contra el coño de Bella y su lengua enterrada en su interior. Emmett torturaba sus pechos con su boca y manos, amaba sentir el peso de sus pechos en sus manos. Ella era suave y flexible, y él disfrutaba de sus reacciones.

Jasper succionaba en su cuello, dejando un rastro de chupetones a su paso. Bella estaba segura de que todos los nervios de su cuerpo estaban en alerta. Era demasiado. Ella casi tuvo que gritar para que se detuvieran porque era demasiado bueno, demasiado placer, y ella iba a desmayarse si le daban mucho más. Pero no había manera en el infierno de que ella los detuviera. Ella quería más y más.

-Ah…Edward, te amo. Por favor, no te detengas.- Ella gritó, la lengua de Edward entrando y saliendo de ella en largas embestidas. Él era un amante de la precisión, y se aseguró de probar cada centímetro de su cuerpo como le fue posible.

-Más…-

Edward gruño en respuesta, su tosco bello facial haciéndole cosquillas en el interior de los muslos. Ella sabía que sus muslos quedarían raspados como resultado. Bella gimió, Emmett rápidamente capturó el sonido en un beso. Jasper atacó su cuello con más fuerza mientras Bella subía su camino hacia el orgasmo. Edward metió y sacó su lengua más rápido. Bella apretó las sábanas en sus puños, su liberación apoderándose de ella.

Edward pasó sus labios a lo largo de sus muslos mientras ella se recuperaba. Sus amantes continuaron acariciando y besando su cuerpo mientras ella estaba allí, saciada y aturdida. Bella sentía que su cuerpo se había convertido en gelatina. No pudo moverse durante un par de minutos.

-Buenos días.- Edward la miró, sonando terriblemente presumido. Él se arrastró hacia arriba y le dio un largo beso, dejando que se probara a sí misma en su lengua.

Bella lanzó una de sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, atrapándolo. –Buenos días en realidad.-

-¿Te ha gustado despertar así?- Emmett preguntó, deslizando su mano por debajo de ella y ahuecando su trasero.

Bella se rió, encantada con toda la atención que estaba recibiendo. –Mm-hmm. Me están consintiendo hoy.- Ella notó que su voz estaba un poco ronca. Teniendo en cuenta el por qué, sin embargo, no le importaba. No, en absoluto.

-Nuestro objetivo es consentirte todos los días.- Jasper le dijo, mordisqueando su cuello.

Bella gimió, sintiendo la polla erecta de Edward empujando en su centro y Jasper a su lado. Emmett era el único que mantenía fuera de su alcance, lo que Bella no iba a tolerar. Alargó la mano y se apoderó de su gran polla, sorprendiéndolo.

-Creo que es mi turno para cuidar de mis hombres.- Ella se mordió el labio, emocionada cuando todos reaccionaron.

-Chica mala.- Emmett gruñó.

-Oh cariño, no tienes que hacer nada.- Edward dijo, aunque era más que obvio lo mucho que quería que ella se encargara de su no tan pequeño problema. Él se movió, la cabeza de su polla cerca de su entrada. Lo quería dentro de ella tan desesperadamente. Había pasado demasiado tiempo. Todos ansiaban ese tipo de cercanía otra vez, y Bella sabía que no tendría que esperar mucho más tiempo. Demonios, ¿por qué esperar tan siquiera? Estaba curada, de vuelta a la normalidad, o lo normal después de un disparo. Eso no iba a hacerle daño, eso era seguro. Ella iba a follarlos hasta que no pudieran ponerse de pie. Quería un verdadero destrozo. Había estado caliente por ellos durante semanas. Tal vez no era la gran cosa, pero ella estaba desesperada por volver a su intimidad anterior.

-Pero quiero hacer que te corras.- Ella pasó su pie de arriba hacia abajo por la pierna de Edward, hasta llegar a su trasero. Él dejó caer la cabeza sobre su hombro.

-Si no tienes cuidado, me voy a hundir dentro de ti tan duro y tan rápido que no serás capaz de respirar.- Le advirtió.

Bella abrió las piernas un poco más por reflejo, dando la bienvenida a la intrusión. Ella acarició la polla de Emmett con más insistencia.

-Estás caliente, ¿verdad?- Emmett ronroneó.

Bella tiró de él en respuesta.

Él dejó escapar una audible maldición. –Lo estás pidiendo.-

Sí, ella lo estaba pidiendo.

-¿Nos deseas?- Jasper preguntó, su cálido aliento acariciando su oído. Él tomó su lóbulo en su boca, perfectamente consciente de que la estaba volviendo loca.

Bella asintió con la cabeza, su autocontrol deslizándose. _Todavía no_. Ella quería tener el control esta vez, hacerlos suplicar. Ella quería dominarlos.

El miembro palpitante de Emmett latía en su mano, y Jasper prácticamente estaba dejando su marca en su cadera. Edward deslizó la cabeza de su polla en sus labios. Estaban tan cerca…

-Esperen.- Bella se maldijo por detenerlos. Edward estaba a punto de entrar en ella y Emmett estaba caliente e hinchado en su mano, pero era _su_ turno.

-¿Estás bien?- Edward preguntó, con miedo de haber cruzado la línea.

-Estoy perfecta.- Bella sonrió y Edward se relajó. –Pero quiero levantarme.-

Edward frunció el ceño, decepcionado, pero no obstante se quitó de encima. Jasper y Emmett también estaban un poco desconcertados por el brusco cambio. Se estaban divirtiendo, ¿no?

Bella se puso de rodillas cuando Edward le hizo espacio. Él pensó que todos ellos simplemente podrían quedarse en la cama por el resto de la mañana.

-Está bien, amor, no tenemos que hacer nada.- Edward le dijo, acariciando su trasero cariñosamente y haciéndole saber que no esperaban nada. Todo lo que ellos querían hacer era darle placer.

Bella sonrió, reuniendo todo su coraje para hacer lo que ella pretendía. En lugar de levantarse, Bella sorprendió a Edward empujándolo hacia atrás sobre la cama. Él la miró con los ojos muy abiertos, su excitación regresando con toda su fuerza. Antes de que él pudiera hacer algo, ella se puso a horcajadas sobre él, sentándose sobre sus muslos.

-Ahora te tengo.-

La mandíbula de Edward se cayó. –Bella, ¿q-qué…?- Él la miraba con asombro mientras ella se acomodaba bien en él, rozando sus rizos contra su polla.

-Te deseo.- Ella dijo.

-Pero…no es…no estás…¿te duele?- Edward tenía un millón de preguntas, pero él estaba demasiado excitado para conseguir que alguna saliera de su boca.

_¿No es demasiado pronto?_

_¿Te duele?_

_¿Estás segura?_

_¡Por favor, por el amor de Dios, fóllame!_

-Me siento muy bien.- Bella le aseguró. –Te quiero dentro de mí.- Sin embargo ella vio la preocupación de Edward. –De verdad, estoy bien. Si es demasiado nos detendremos, te lo prometo.-

Edward asintió con la cabeza, respirando con dificultad por la anticipación y la emoción.

-Eso es tan putamente caliente.- Dijo Emmett, completamente encendido por su audacia.

Jasper estuvo de acuerdo. Se preguntaba si todos tendrían su turno, pero supuso que no lo harían. Bella todavía no estaba en buena condición física.

Eso no significaba que no podían participar, sin embargo.

Bella estaba pensando en lo mismo. No tenía ninguna intención de dejar de lado a sus muchachos. Se alineó a sí misma con Edward, casi no creyendo que finalmente estaban a punto de hacer el amor de nuevo. Parecía una eternidad…

Edward y Bella se quedaron sin aliento al mismo tiempo que ella se empaló sobre él. Él la llenó perfectamente, como un guante. Él de ninguna manera era pequeño, y ella sintió placer-dolor de estar acoplada con él de nuevo.

Edward agarró sus caderas, empujando hacia arriba mientras ella se mecía de arriba hacia abajo lentamente, probándose a sí misma. Era gracioso. Por mucho que ella había soñado con hacer el amor, con estar con ellos de nuevo, de alguna manera había olvidado exactamente lo increíble que se sentía. Se olvidó de lo perfecto que era estar unida con los hombres que amaba. No era sólo físico. Con ellos se trataba de algo más que una liberación, incluso era algo más que expresar su amor el uno al otro. Se trataba de la unión de sus almas, se trataba de ellos siendo uno de la única manera que podría ser. Ningún otro hombre podría hacer que se sintiera así, y ella estaba feliz por eso. Ella no quería a nadie más. Así era como se sentía para Bella. Ella sentía que sus almas bailaban entre sí, lo cual era algo para ella, porque ella no era de sentimientos blandos.

Sus ojos se encontraron mientras Bella lo montaba. Él llevó su cara hacia abajo para poder besarla, encontrando sus movimientos con impaciencia. Se desconcertó al ver que él estaba poniendo más empeño que ella. De hecho, ella estaba teniendo problemas para mantener los movimientos.

_¿Es demasiado para ella? ¿No lo está disfrutando?_

Edward la detuvo, separando sus labios de los de ella. –Bella, ¿estás bien?-

Bella se sonrojó, avergonzada. Tenía que confesar que estaba perdiendo la energía que tomó para dominarlo. No quería que se detuviera, pero necesitaba ayuda. Ella estaba débil…

-Lo siento.- Ella dijo, inclinando un poco la cabeza. –¿Puedes…puedes hacerlo? No creo que esté lista.-

-Por supuesto, amor.- Edward suavemente la hizo rodar sobre su espalda, colocándose sobre ella. La tomó con suavidad esta vez, entrando en ella con rapidez en largas embestidas. El pecho de Edward se frotó contra los pechos de Bella, aumentando su placer.

-¿Se siente bien, amor?- Él le preguntó entre dientes, embistiéndola con cuidado, empujes exactos.

Bella apenas lo oyó, tan perdida como estaba con él dentro de ella. –S-sí. Más rápido, Edward, por favor más rápido. Puedo tomarlo. Te deseo.-

Él obedeció, sabiendo lo difícil que sería detenerse una vez que se pusiera en marcha, pero él no se lo iba a negar. Edward se retiró para otra embestida, entrando más rápido y más duro en el apretado calor de Bella. Bella clavó los dedos en su espalda. Él estaba empapado de sudor. Ella movió las manos hacia abajo, agarrando sus nalgas.

-Bella…oh.- Él fue más rápido, conduciendo a Bella rápidamente a su liberación y llevándolo con ella. Él quería durar más tiempo, pero fue un esfuerzo inútil. Tan pronto como ella empezó a correrse, él también lo hizo, gritando su nombre ruidosamente y presionando su cuerpo tan cerca de ella como le era físicamente posible.

Edward se derrumbó encima de ella, y Bella le dio la bienvenida al peso. Había estado extrañando eso. Ambos jadeaban, disfrutando de su orgasmo.

-Eso fue jodidamente caliente.- Emmett comentó desde un lado de la cama.

Edward y Bella se estremecieron. Se habían olvidado de que Emmett y Jasper estaban todavía en la habitación disfrutando del espectáculo. Edward reflexionó brevemente en lo extraño que era que a ellos les gustara mirarse entre sí haciendo el amor con Bella. No había celos o disgusto. Pero sin duda había lujuria. Podía verlo claramente en sus ojos, y si miraba hacia abajo, en sus boxers. No estaba seguro de si Bella estaba lista para más. Puede que tuvieran que ir más lento.

Edward se separó de Bella a regañadientes, acostándose sobre su espalda y jalando a Bella hacia su pecho.

-Fue fantástico.- Él dijo, besando su cabello.

Bella no podía estar más de acuerdo. –Realmente me están mimando hoy. Dos orgasmos y ni siquiera son las ocho.-

Ella miró a los otros dos hombres en la habitación. Ellos la miraban anhelantes. Jasper estaba tratando de pensar en otras cosas, pero ella estaba justo enfrente de él, desnuda y sonrojada por su orgasmo.

Bella les hizo un gesto para que se acercaran, preguntándose por qué estaban siendo tan tímidos, especialmente Jasper. Por lo general él saltaba sobre ella.

-Nena, estás tan jodidamente sexy.- Emmett gruñó, tomando uno de sus pechos en su mano y la besó, deslizando su lengua dentro de su boca.

El teléfono sonó, asustándolos. Emmett lo ignoró, demasiado ocupado con una desnuda Bella. Jasper se les unió, pasando sus manos de arriba hacia abajo por las piernas de Bella, incapaz de resistir la tentación.

Edward gruñó, nada feliz por la interrupción. Se resignó al hecho de que él iba a tener que responder, ya que sus hermanos estaban decididos a tener también su tiempo con Bella. Y tenía razón. Tan pronto como se bajó de la cama, Jasper tomó su lugar.

Edward cogió el teléfono, esperando que no fuera importante.

Era su madre.

-Hola Edward.-

-Hola mamá.- Sonó tan alegre como pudo. No era que no le gustara hablar con su mamá, sólo que era un momento incómodo. Él todavía estaba sin ropa, después de todo, y acababa de experimentar uno de los más jodidamente fantásticos orgasmos de su vida. Su madre no era alguien con quien quisiera charlar en ese estado.

-Entonces, ¿qué pasa?- Él preguntó, rezando por que fuera breve.

-Realmente estaba esperando hablar con Bella.-

Bella actualmente se encontraba debajo del descomunal cuerpo de Emmett. Él y Jasper ahora estaban desnudos, y por lo que parecía, Bella estaba lista para las rondas dos y tres.

-Uh, no es realmente un buen momento, mamá.- Edward dijo.

-Oh, ¿Bella no está allí?-

-Ella está ocupada.-

Hubo un largo silencio en el teléfono, y luego:

-Edward, ¿Bella debería estar teniendo sexo en su condición? No creo que sea una buena idea poner cualquier presión sobre ella. Deberían hablarlo con tu padre.-

_¡Mierda! ¿Qué era, psíquica?_

La cara de Edward quemaba. Él no quería que su madre supiera que estaba teniendo sexo. Ugh.

-¡Mamá!-

-Edward, no hay nada de qué avergonzarse. Soy tu madre, sé perfectamente que mis hijos tienen una vida sexual activa. Sólo quiero asegurarme de que Bella no sea herida por la urgencia de ustedes tres. Ella es una chica pequeña, y es frágil. Tienen que ser cuidadosos. Sé que tienen necesidades, pero hay que ponerla a ella en primer lugar.-

Oh Dios. Ahora ella estaba mencionando _sus_ necesidades. Este era el infierno. Tenía que serlo. Se alegró de que estuvieran teniendo esta conversación en el teléfono y no en persona. Eso hubiera sido diez veces peor.

Edward caminó a la sala, lo suficientemente lejos para que ella no fuera capaz de escuchar el alboroto procedente del dormitorio.

Él respiró hondo, deseando no haber contestado el teléfono.

-Mamá, no la estamos obligando o algo. Y ella no es _tan_ frágil. Ella es fuerte. Confía en mí.- Se sonrojó aún más con sus propias palabras. –Quiero decir, ella está sanando muy bien, y ella conoce sus propios límites. Y, por cierto, nosotros siempre la ponemos primero. No somos los únicos con necesidades.-

_¿Por qué yo, Dios? ¿Por qué yo?_

Esme suspiró. –Sé que los cuatro deben de tener necesidades, pero hay que practicar la paciencia.-

-Mamá, somos hombres adultos. Sabemos cómo ser pacientes. Hemos sido pacientes durante toda nuestra vida. ¿Podemos por favor dejar de discutir esto? Me inquieta que incluso estés pensando en nuestra vida sexual.-

-Sólo estoy siendo consciente. Soy madre, me preocupa todo de mis hijos. Mientras ella esté bien con eso y ustedes no estén siendo desconsiderados, entonces eso está bien.-

-Mamá…-

-Lo siento, lo siento.- Esme reprimió una sonrisa. –No he llamado para hablar de sus actividades de habitación. Realmente, me preguntaba si a Bella le gustaría ir de compras navideñas conmigo mañana.-

Las cejas de Edward se levantaron. –¿Las compras de Navidad?- Oh sí. Era sólo en dos semanas. –No lo sé. Podemos llevarla.-

-Bueno, ¿le vas a preguntar?-

_No_. –Por supuesto.-

Esme se rió. –No te preocupes, Edward. Sólo será por unas horas.-

_Unas horas demasiado largas._

-Como sea. Le preguntaré.-

-Bien. Dile que me llame más tarde.-

-Lo haré.-

Muy bien, admitió que estaba siendo irracional, pero no podía evitarlo. Él estaba deseando pasar el fin de semana con ella, y no había ninguna razón por la que ellos no pudieran llevarla de compras. Ellos ya habían comprado casi todos sus regalos, pero ella no lo había hecho. Esperaba que ella no quisiera ir con su mamá. Era egoísta, lo admitió, pero él prefería pasar la mañana en la cama. Desnudo y cálido.

Sin embargo tenía la sensación de que no iría a su manera.

**.**

Esme recogió a Bella muy temprano en la mañana del domingo. Ella había estado encantada cuando Bella llamó y le dijo que si iría. Esme sabía que sus hijos estaban en contra de la idea.

Bella había pasado la mayor parte de la noche del sábado convenciéndolos de que era buena idea. Ellos lucharon por un tiempo, pero al final no pudieron ganarle a Bella _y_ a su madre.

-No quiero hacer compras para ustedes y que estén ahí alrededor.- Ella explicó.

-No vamos a estar alrededor.- Emmett prometió. –Vamos. Nosotros te llevaremos, o podemos ir contigo y con mamá. ¿Por favor?-

-No.-

-Amor, no tienes que comprar nada para nosotros.- Edward dijo. –No esperamos que lo hagas. Sólo tenerte con nosotros es un regalo.-

Bella no estaba pensando en eso. –Edward, esta es la primera Navidad que he estado esperando desde que tenía ocho años. Nunca he comprado un regalo para alguien que me importe. Es sólo por unas horas. Van a sobrevivir durante ese tiempo.-

-Eso es lo que piensas.- Emmett murmuró.

-Sólo llámanos cuando estés ahí.- Insistió Jasper. –Y cuando estés de camino a casa.-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque quiero saber que estás a salvo y saber dónde estás.- A este punto, Bella ni siquiera tenía que preguntar. Elle debería haber sabido lo que él iba a decir, pero de algún modo ella no siempre esperaba eso.

-Me verás cuando llegue a casa.- Ella dijo. –No voy a llamar a menos que sea importante. Joder, ni siquiera está tan lejos.-

Ellos hicieron un mohín, claramente infelices.

-Son un montón de bebés grandes. ¿Lo sabían?-

-Sí, guapos y sexys bebés.- Emmett sonrió.

-Emmett, ew.- Bella se rió.

Jasper la abrazó, decidiendo dar marcha atrás. –Está bien, sólo cuídate, y si pasa algo, llámanos. Estaremos allí en un segundo.-

Bella asintió. Estaba segura de que nunca dejarían de preocuparse por ella.

**.**

-¿Soy yo o esta canción es un poco espeluznante?-

-¿Cómo así?-

-¡Ella está coqueteando con Santa! Ella es una caza fortunas. Sólo estoy diciendo.- Bella dijo.

Esme se rió. La idea llegó a la cabeza de Bella mientras estaba sentada en el coche con Esme escuchando "Santa Baby". Todas las estaciones de radio pasaban música de fiesta. Bella tenía que admitir que estaba emocionada, e incluso la mala música no le molestaba.

-Nunca lo pensé de esa manera. Supongo que es un poco mala.- Esme respondió. –No es una de las favoritas, pero ahora tiene un nuevo significado.-

-¿Qué pasa con "_Bebé, hace frío afuera_"?-

-Bien, me gusta esa canción. No vas a arruinar esa única para mí, ¿verdad?- Esme le dio a Bella una falsa mirada severa.

-No si _esa _te gusta mucho.- Bella sonrió.

-Está bien, tú ganas. ¿Qué hay de malo con esa?- Esme preguntó.

-Es la canción de violación en Navidad.- Bella dijo sin rodeos.

-¿Qué?-

-Ya sabes, "_Dime, ¿qué hay en esta bebida_?" Como él no la deja salir. ¿Qué clase de caballero no le presta a una dama su abrigo y le llama un taxi? Quiero decir, si es que afuera hace frío y ella quiere irse, entonces eso sería lo correcto. En su lugar él pone algo en su bebida y empieza a cantarle a ella.-

-Nunca voy a escuchar esa canción de la misma manera otra vez. Gracias, Bella.- Esme apagó la radio, ya que había entrado en el aparcamiento del centro comercial lleno de gente.

Bella miró a su alrededor con asombro. A ella nunca le gustaron los centros comerciales, y desde luego no iba seguido a ellos. Era extraño para ella, aunque no estaba muy lejos de donde vivían. A decir verdad, estaba nerviosa por estar rodeada de tanta gente. No iban a estar con un grupo de chicas y chicos adolescentes o niños. No sabía por qué, pero la idea la hacía sentir claustrofóbica y fuera de lugar. Ella no era una de ellos.

-Bella, ¿estás lista?- Esme tenía las llaves en la mano y un pie fuera del coche.

Bella empujó su preocupación a la parte de atrás de su mente. –Sí, vamos. Gracias por traerme contigo, Esme.-

-Es un placer, cielo.- Esme pasó un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Bella. –Ahora, ¿qué compramos primero?-

El centro comercial estaba lleno, justo como se esperaba. Ella tenía una especie de esperanza de que estuvieran yendo a un lugar menos público. Esme lo sabía todo de las tiendas, sin embargo, lo que lo hizo más fácil. Bella estaba perdida cuando se trataba de comprar regalos. No tenía ni idea de qué regalar.

_Vamos a ver, a Emmett le encanta reír. _

_A Edward le encanta la música._

_A Jasper le encanta la historia. _

No debería ser tan difícil. _No debería_ tenía que ser la palabra clave. Bella había estado avergonzada de pedir dinero, pero con mucho gusto Edward le dio un fajo gordo de billetes. Él le dijo que no gastara mucho dinero en ellos porque "tú eres todo lo que necesitamos." De hecho, él le dijo que se comprara algo, o varias cosas. Ella no tenía planes para eso. No, ella iba a conseguir por lo que venía y se irían.

Emmett era el más fácil para comprar. Tardó sólo unos minutos para encontrar el regalo perfecto. Edward fue difícil. Él ya tenía una extensa colección de música y más que suficientes libros. Y Jasper fue el más difícil. ¿Qué le compras a un aficionado a la historia?

Tomó tres horas y media para que ella y Esme tuvieran todo. Bella estaba feliz con sus compras. Esperaba que a los muchachos les gustara todo.

-¿Te estás divirtiendo?- Esme preguntó.

_¿Diversión? Eh_. –Sí. ¿Podríamos buscar algo para beber? Tengo sed.- Bella no quería dejar ver que estaba incómoda. Fue mejor de lo que pensó que sería, pero ella todavía quería irse.

Esme estuvo de acuerdo, dirigiéndose a un puesto cercano. –¿Refresco, agua?- Le preguntó a Bella.

-Sólo agua.- Bella hojeó una de las revistas, colocándola de nuevo apresuradamente cuando se dio cuenta de que había mujeres desnudas en ella.

_Oops_.

Por suerte, Esme no se dio cuenta. Ella estaba demasiado ocupada comprando las bebidas.

Bella estuvo a punto de unirse a ella cuando el periódico local le llamó la atención.

**Doctor Muerte Acusado de Asesinato y Violación en Forks, Preparado para ser Juzgado**.

Bella palideció. Una foto de su padre estaba en la portada, y él era el titular principal. No era sorprendente. Era la gran cosa, especialmente en un lugar como Forks. Ella estaba agradecida de que su imagen no estuviera en exhibición. Sería muy pronto cuando comenzara el juicio y ella tenía que testificar. Ahora mismo todo el mundo estaba en estado de shock al escuchar que un médico local fue acusado de asesinar a numerosas personas, violar a su hija y mantenerla en un sótano. No todos los detalles habían surgido, y el nombre de Bella se mantenía en privado por el momento. En pocos meses, probablemente no sería capaz de caminar por el centro comercial sin que la gente supiera que ella era la chica que había sido violada por su padre; que ella era la descendencia del Doctor Muerte. Trató de reírse del título. Ella supuso que todas esas horribles personas tenían apodos en los periódicos. Ella no podía reír, sin embargo. Su propia y personal historia de horror estaba vendiendo periódicos en todo el país. Era de conocimiento público. Todos sus secretos ya no lo serían más.

Bella contuvo las lágrimas, desviando la mirada. Esme estaba a su lado un momento después, enlazando su brazo con el de ella.

-¿Qué pasa?- Esme notó las lágrimas en sus ojos.

Bella negó con la cabeza. –Nada.-

Esme frunció el ceño, pero entonces vio el periódico. Ella se quedó sin aliento. –Oh cariño, lo siento. No deberíamos haber venido aquí.- Ella la sacó dela tienda, poniendo un brazo protector alrededor de los hombros de Bella como si todo el mundo alrededor estuviera al tanto del secreto de Bella. Rápidamente llegaron al coche y se dirigieron a casa.

-Esme, está bien.- Bella le aseguró. Ella estaba seria mientras conducía, con los labios apretados y la cara pálida. La culpa pesaba sobre ella.

-Yo sabía que iba a estar en las noticias, sólo me desconcertó un poco. Eso es todo. No es la gran cosa.-

-_Es_ un gran problema. Tú no deberías tener que ver eso.- Esme insistió.

-Tenía que verlo alguna vez.- Dijo Bella. –Soy una chica grande. Puedo manejarlo. Sólo que puede tomarme un tiempo para no estar…afectada por eso.-

Esme lloriqueó, poniendo su mano en la pierna de Bella por un segundo. –Eres muy valiente, Bella. Por favor recuerda que está permitido que eso te afecte. Puede que haya un momento en el que sientas la necesidad de gritar o llorar incontrolablemente. Es normal, incluso necesario. No lo guardes, ¿de acuerdo?-

-De acuerdo.- Bella prometió. Era extraño, pero en ese instante ella podía ver a Edward, Jasper y Emmett en Esme, podía ver las similitudes. Eran definitivamente hijos de su madre.

Bella estaba dispuesta a fingir que nada había pasado cuando llegó a casa. Ellos no tenían por qué saberlo. Los chicos estaban en la puerta esperando por ella, y se apresuraron a salir cuando Esme estacionó, abriendo la puerta de Bella y asfixiándola en sus brazos.

-Gracias por devolvérnosla en una sola pieza, mamá.- Dijo Edward, besando a Bella en los labios.

Esme cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. –No me atrevería a hacer lo contrario.-

Bella agarró sus bolsas del maletero, alejándolas de Emmett cuando trató de echar un vistazo.

-No hasta Navidad.- Ella negó con su dedo.

Emmett sacó el labio inferior haciendo un mohín. –Bien, pero tampoco puedes ver lo que te traje hasta la Navidad.-

-Esa es la idea.-

-No, la idea es encontrar antes los regalos y luego actuar como si no tuvieras idea de lo que estás recibiendo. Confía en mí, es muy práctico. La abuela un año me hizo un suéter jodidamente feo, y si yo no lo hubiera visto antes, ella habría sabido que lo odié.-

-Em, si no te gusta lo que compré entonces lo regresaré. No quiero que finjas que te gusta.-

-Oh no, me va a encantar lo que me des.- Él la rodeó con su brazo, llevándola a casa.

-Así que realmente no hay razón para ver lo que compré, ¿verdad?- Bella indicó.

Los hombros de Emmett se hundieron. –Supongo que no. Maldición.-

Bella se rió. –Venga mi amado gigante. Anímate. ¿Quieres ver una mala película esta noche?-

-Claro. ¿Qué hay de Caníbal: El Musical?-

Bella se estremeció por el título. –Um…bien.-

-No tenemos que verla. Podríamos, ya sabes, ver otra cosa, o yo podría comer tu coño.- Él movió las cejas.

Bella habría dicho que sí, pero ella todavía estaba dolorida de ayer.

-Una película suena bien. Tal vez algo menos…¿repugnante?-

-Lo que tú quieras.-

Jasper y Edward parecían serios cuando entraron a la casa. Bella se puso inmediatamente alerta. Tenía miedo de preguntar.

-¿Mamá se ha ido?- Preguntó Emmett.

-Así es.- Jasper respondió. Se sentó en el sofá al lado de Bella. –¿Cómo te fue?-

Bella tragó, decidida a mentir, mentir, mentir. –Ha sido fantástico. Ha pasado un largo tiempo desde que estuve en un centro comercial.-

-Bella…- Jasper utilizó _ese_ tono de voz, el tono que indicaba que sabía que ella se estaba conteniendo. Mierda. ¿Esme tenía que decirles?

Pero ella siguió adelante. –¿Qué? Fue genial.-

-Bella, mamá nos dijo.- Edward dijo.

-¿Qué les dijo?- Emmett estaba confundido.

Bella jugó con sus manos en su regazo, negándose a mirarlos. Ya que ella no iba a decir nada, Jasper lo hizo.

-Está en los periódicos.- Él dijo. –James…Bella lo vio en el centro comercial.-

-No es un gran problema. Por favor no lo hagan ustedes.- Bella rogó. Ella no estaba de humor para hablar de él, o para pensar en él. Ella se conformaba con olvidarlo por un rato, si solamente se lo permitiera.

Una mano empezó a frotar la espalda de Bella. Jasper cedió. –Está bien, voy a dejarlo pasar. Pero si necesitas hablar…-

-Lo sé.-

Jasper, Emmett y Edward compartieron miradas de preocupación, pero decidieron dejar que Bella lo hiciera a su manera.

-¿Así que estás deseando que llegue Navidad?- Emmett se dio cuenta de que era una pregunta tonta. Bella les había dejado saber varias veces lo emocionada que estaba, pero estaba desesperado por cambiar de tema. Bella le sonrió agradecida.

-Sí.-

-¿Estás curiosa por saber lo que te compramos?- Emmett se burló.

-Muero de curiosidad.- Bella bromeó.

-Te sorprenderás.-

-No puedo imaginar lo que me compraron, por lo que será una sorpresa.- Bella no sabía lo que él había conseguido.

Emmett parecía como si estuviera a punto de explotar por decirle. –No te lo esperas.-

-No puedo esperar.- Bueno, _ahora_ sentía curiosidad.

**.**

Las siguientes dos semanas se pasaron lentamente. Bella se quedó en casa durante un par de días, y se quedó el resto como Esme mientras los chicos trabajaban.

Emmett fue el que más se ajustó cuando regresaron a la escuela. Una parte de él había extrañado enseñar. Él incluso tuvo un leve escalofrío calificando exámenes. Los estudiantes también estaban contentos de tenerlo de vuelta. Ellos pensaban que era genial que le dispararan. Le pidieron los detalles, pero Emmett se negó a decirles.

Jasper todavía estaba tan intimidante como siempre, pero eso no impidió que las chicas se lo comieran con los ojos. Lo mismo sucedió con Edward, quien se encontró una vez más escondido en el baño de hombres. Jane y Violeta los habían recibido con los brazos abiertos…de los que ellos inmediatamente se apartaron.

En general, estaban felices.

Pero todavía estuvieron más que ansiosos cuando comenzaron las vacaciones de Navidad.

**.**

-Bella.-

Ella sintió una mano cálida sobre su brazo.

-Bella.- La voz continuó en un silbido bajo. –Despierta.-

Bella gimió. –¿Por qué?-

-Porque es Navidad y quiero abrir los regalos.-

Un par de labios besaron su camino hacia arriba por el brazo de Bella, a la unión entre el hombro y el cuello. Ella abrió los ojos para encontrar a Emmett frente a ella. Afuera estaba oscuro, ella notó.

-¿Qué hora es?- Ella susurró, aturdida.

-Las cinco.-

Los ojos de Bella se desorbitaron. –Es muy temprano. Voy a volver a dormir.- Ella se dejó caer de nuevo sobre la cama.

**.**

-Bella, son las ocho. Hora de levantarse.-

Bella por fin se despertó, la luz llegaba a ella a través de la cortina. Emmett estaba de rodillas junto a ella con un sombrero de Santa y unos boxers de cascabel. Edward y Jasper no estaban a la vista.

-Feliz Navidad.- Emmett cantó. –¿Lista para abrir los regalos?-

Bella se frotó los ojos, bostezando. –Uh-uh. ¿Dónde están Jasper y Edward?-

-En la cocina preparando el desayuno. ¿Quieres que te lleve a ellos?-

-¿Qué?- Bella entendió lo que quería decir cuando de repente la levantó de la cama y se la llevó fuera.

-¡Emmett!- Bella juguetonamente golpeó su espalda, riendo, y lo besó en la mejilla. –Feliz Navidad.-

-Oh, ¿pero no es así?- Emmett la llevó a la cocina y la sentó en su regazo.

-Buenos días, amor.- Edward la saludó, situado frente a la estufa.

-Feliz Navidad, querida.- Jasper le guiñó un ojo. –Esto está casi hecho.- Señaló la comida. –¿Comemos aquí o en la sala?-

-En la sala.- Bella dijo. –¿Nos damos los regalos después?-

-Sip.-

-¡Oh!- Bella saltó del regazo de Emmett y salió corriendo de la habitación. Oyeron una puerta abrirse y cerrarse en el pasillo.

-¿Qué está haciendo?- Emmett se preguntó en voz alta.

Un minuto después Bella salió corriendo pasando la cocina en su camino hacia la sala, un montón de regalos en sus brazos. Ella las apiló en el suelo junto al árbol.

-Bien, todo hecho.- Ella corrió de nuevo, acomodándose en el regazo de Emmett.

-Te mueves rápido cuando quieres.- Edward comentó. –Fue como si estuvieras en una carrera.-

-No, sólo estoy muy emocionada.- Bella chilló.

Jasper y Edward terminaron de hacer el desayuno un minuto más tarde.

-¿Listos? Em, trae los cubiertos.- Jasper le encargó mientras salía de la cocina. Ellos pusieron todo sobre la mesa de café y se juntaron el suelo.

Bella miró a su alrededor, sintiendo que algo estaba mal. –Nos estamos olvidando algo.-

-¿Qué? ¿Se me olvidaron las servilletas?- Preguntó Emmett.

-No…- Ella tomó a Jasper de la mano repentinamente. –¡Ven conmigo!-

Jasper la siguió sin oponerse mientras ella lo arrastraba. Él la observó, divertido. –¿Qué te pasa? Realmente te gustan las fiestas, ¿no?- Eso lo hacía feliz. Bella estaba positivamente radiante. Eran las mejores celebraciones que él había tenido, y no era ni siquiera mediodía.

Bella irrumpió en el dormitorio y empezó a tirar del edredón de la cama.

-Bella, ¿qué estás haciendo?-

-Estaba pensando que deberíamos hacerlo más acogedor.- Ella explicó. –¿Puedes traer las almohadas?-

Jasper obedeció, le gustaba la idea.

Pronto estuvieron todos sentados en el piso de la sala cerca del árbol, envueltos en sus mantas y almohadas y desayunando.

-La mejor Navidad de todas.- Emmett declaró. Él le dio un suave codazo a Bella. –Hey, ¿te das cuenta de que esta es nuestra primera Navidad juntos? Esto es monumental.-

Eso significaba mucho para él, más de lo que podía decir. Él podía actuar tonto e infantil a veces, pero él era de verdad un hombre feliz, que tenía todo lo que quería en la vida. Recordó sentirse solo la Navidad pasada, a pesar de estar con su familia. Él no creía que alguna vez podría llegar a compartir estas cosas con alguien, salvo sus hermanos y sus padres. No se imaginaba que alguna vez sería tan feliz, tan afortunado.

-Estoy tan feliz de pasarla con ustedes.- Bella apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. Si no tenía cuidado, ella iba a empezar a pensar en dónde estaba el año anterior. El cambio fue fenomenal. Su vida era completamente diferente. _Ella_ era diferente.

-Entonces, ¿listos para abrir los regalos?- Ella estaba nerviosa y emocionada por esta parte. Esperaba que a ellos les gustara lo que les tenía. Ella podría ser un desastre en esto, sin embargo.

-Muy listos.- Emmett dijo.

Él cuidadosamente abrió sus regalos, feliz con cada uno. Bella se mordió el labio, mirándolo con ansiedad cuando llegó al de ella. Su rostro no reveló nada.

-FML*****.- Emmett abrió el libro y empezó a leer. Él sorprendió a todos cuando se echó a reír unos segundos más tarde. –Oh mierda. Esto es muy divertido.-

Bella le había conseguido el libro FML. Al parecer, a él le encantó.

_¡Gracias a Dios!_

El siguiente fue Jasper. Ella había estado absolutamente perdida cuando compró para él. Al final, ella había encontrado una película que pensó él podría disfrutar.

-Si no te gusta, lo puedo cambiar.- Ella le dijo. Jasper le respondió diciendo lo absurdo que era. Por supuesto que le encantó. Era una película llamada The Dish.

-Hmm, esto suena interesante, Bella. Gracias.- Él dijo, dándole un abrazo.

Edward fue más fácil. No era terriblemente emocionante, pero él podía usarlo, ¿no? Le había comprado un cuaderno de música con un montón de hojas en blanco y una película llamada Vitus.

-Voy a utilizar este papel para escribir canciones sobre ti.- Edward le advirtió.

Bella se ruborizó.

Pero ella se volvió absolutamente carmesí cuando abrió _sus_ regalos.

Ella se quedó boquiabierta cuando vio lo que Emmett le había regalado.

Un vibrador.

-Vamos a tener un montón de diversión con eso más tarde.- Emmett prometió, apretándole el interior del muslo para darle énfasis. Bella no podía negar que le encantó. Ella nunca había usado un vibrador. La sola idea de usarlo la puso húmeda.

Jasper fue un poco más inocente. Le compró un diario y un libro de poesía.

-Ahora tienes un lugar donde puedes poner todos tus pensamientos, especialmente cuando no quieras hablar.- Él se encogió de hombros, fingiendo despreocupación.

-Jasper, eso es tan dulce.- Bella dijo, sincera. Él había puesto un serio pensamiento en eso. Incluso Emmett con su vibrador había puesto pensamiento en eso. Ella se conmovió al igual que se encendió.

Edward fue, sin lugar a dudas, uno de los más inesperados. Delante de ella había seis versiones diferentes de la película Cumbres Borrascosas.

-Dijiste que era tu libro favorito.- Él explicó. –Y no estaba seguro de cuál comprar, así que las compré todas.-

-Wow.-

-¿Te gusta?-

-Me encanta. Sólo he visto una de estas.- Bella examinó cuidadosamente cada una. Ella no pudo ver a Edward que dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio a su lado. La verdad era que todos estaban nerviosos.

Emmett la interrumpió. –Así que, ¿cuándo quieres probar tu vibrador de Navidad?-

Bella alzó una ceja.

No había mejor momento que el presente, después de todo.

**.**

Llegaron a la casa de sus padres para la cena a las seis. Ellos tenían miedo de que sus actividades por la tarde estuvieran escritas en sus rostros. No hacía falta decir, que habían usado el vibrador en remolino…y, sí, funcionó.

Genial.

Parecía que Esme siempre era capaz de decir cuando ellos habían tenido sexo. Podría haber sido los tintes de color rosa en las mejillas, o la mirada un poco engreída en el rostro de Emmett, pero ella lo sabía. Todo ellos fingieron que no, sin embargo.

-¡Feliz Navidad!- Ella le dio a cada uno un breve abrazo. –Entren, afuera hace frío.-

-¿Dónde está papá?- Edward preguntó, la ausencia de Carlisle era muy obvia.

-Oh, está arriba.- Esme entró en el comedor. –Está envolviendo regalos de última hora.-

-¿Puedo ayudar en algo, mamá?- Jasper la siguió hasta la cocina.

Esme le despidió con la mano. –No, no. Todo se está cocinando. La cena estará lista en aproximadamente media hora. Sólo siéntense y pónganse cómodos.- Ella comenzó a poner la mesa, rechazando cualquier ayuda.

Jasper llevó a Bella a la sala y se sentaron delante del fuego. Emmett y Edward fueron por bebidas a la cocina.

-¿Tienes un buen día hasta ahora?- Jasper la acercó más, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de ella.

_¡Oh, tú sabes que sí!_

Bella estaba teniendo el mejor día. No fue sólo por el sexo, además.

Jasper tomó su cara entre sus manos, pasando su pulgar por su mejilla. –Tú me haces tan feliz. Gracias por compartir esto con nosotros.-

Bella cerró los ojos, sumergiéndose en su toque. –Gracias por dejarme ser parte de tu familia.-

-Estás atrapada con nosotros.- Jasper sonrió.

-Eso no es algo malo.-

-Entonces no te arrepientes de nada, ¿verdad? Acerca de nosotros, quiero decir.- Jasper buscó en sus ojos cualquier atisbo de remordimiento, pero Bella no podía siquiera imaginar lamentar lo que tenían. Había empezado rocoso, por decir lo menos, pero el ser amada por ellos era lo mejor que le había sucedido en la vida. Ella no podía esperar a ver a dónde la llevaba la vida a partir de allí.

Con ellos.

-No, Jasper, no me arrepiento de nosotros. Nos amo.- Jasper casi parecía sorprendido por su declaración, pero ella se lo había dicho antes, ¿no? Ella lo amaba como nunca pensó que sería capaz de amar a alguien. Amaba a Edward y a Emmett de la misma manera. La vida era casi perfecta.

-Yo también nos amo.- Jasper le tocó la mejilla con ternura con el dorso de la mano.

Emmett y Edward regresaron luego, tomando el resto del sofá.

-¿De qué estaban hablando?- Emmett preguntó, entregando a Bella y a Jasper sus bebidas.

-Oh ya sabes, de esto y aquello.- Jasper dijo, sin apartar los ojos de Bella.

-¡La cena está lista!- Esme gritó desde la cocina.

-¿Lista?- Jasper se puso de pie, ofreciendo su mano a Bella.

-Siempre.- Bella dijo, agarrando su mano y una de Emmett.

Esta iba a ser la primera cena de Navidad de muchas. Bella lo sabía. Ella tenía una familia ahora, y como el infierno si los dejaba ir. Esta era la forma en que se supone debe ser. Antes ella había estado perdida, sin esperanza y su vida casi había terminado. Ahora tenía un propósito, estaba _viva_ gracias a ellos, para ellos. Ella tenía un futuro con estos hombres.

Y era sólo el comienzo.

Pero mientras miraba a la familia que la había acogido y que se preocupaba por ella, se preguntó, por un momento, cómo había llegado a ser tan afortunada.

Y ella sintió (porque ella lo sabía mejor) que tendría que luchar por ellos. Con el tiempo, algo, _alguien_, trataría de separarlos. Pero Bella ignoró eso por el momento. Ella sólo iba a sentarse a la cena de Navidad y disfrutar de estar con ellos.

**.**

**.**

* * *

Hola, hola! Primero que nada una disculpa por la demora, mi horario cambio al vespertino y aún no administro bien mi tiempo, por lo que apenas me estoy acostumbrando, además que el capítulo me tomó bastante traducirlo, es extra largo jejeje lo bueno es que ya lo leyeron, gracias por tenerme paciencia.

Ahora, pasando a lo más importante, ¿qué les pareció el capítulo final de Ménage? ¿Qué les tendrá preparado el futuro a los cuatro? ¿Les gustó? Yo espero que sí :D

*****FML: Fuck My Life. Sería Jode mi vida o vida de mierda, o asco de vida, es un libro que viene de una página web del mismo nombre en donde se reunen historias divertidas de desgracias ajenas, creo que todos alguna vez escucharon hablar del sitio o pasaron por ahí :)

Pues bueno, muchísimas gracias por haberme acompañado a lo largo de esta aventura, nunca creí que fuera a tener tan buena aceptación, gracias por sus comentarios que día a día me alegraban y me animaban a seguir traduciendo, gracias a todos lo que agregaron la historia a sus favoritos, a sus alertas, simplemente **GRACIAS** por leer ;) En especial gracias a **She Isn't Here**, quien muy amablemente me dejó traducir su maravillosa historia.

Nos leemos en el epílogo, y si no se resolvieron sus dudas recuerden que aún tenemos 5 outtakes más la secuela ;)

Por cierto, si tienen alguna sugerencia para una próxima traducción, agradecería que me dijeran...

Que tengan un buen día.

Un abrazo

Kelxi Ylönen


End file.
